Blickwinkel
by singvogel
Summary: Tu was er sagt und alles ist in ordnung, tu es nicht und du wirst bestraft. Nicht so einfach wie es klingt wenn man Drowsklave ist. Slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Drow und ihre Gottheiten gehören nicht mir

Warnung: es geht recht gewalttätig zu, slash wird noch kommen & non-con. Alle die so was nicht tolerieren können sollten jetzt was anderes zum lesen suchen. 

Blickwinkel

Sie waren über uns gekommen wie ein Rudel Wölfe. Leise, plötzlich und ohne Gnade mit lautloser Perfektion. Dabei wären wir in der Überzahl gewesen und kannten die Umgebung fast so gut wie einen Teil unserer eigenen Körper, aber überrumpelt und entsetzensgelähmt wie fast alle von uns waren unterlagen wir am Ende. Weit über die Hälfte meines Clans ist in dieser Nacht gefallen, niedergemetzelt und brutal abgeschlachtet von den unbarmherzigen Schwertern der Drow. 

Meine kleine Nichte, kaum älter als zwölf Sommer starb aufgespießt vor meinen eigenen Augen. Das grinsende, blutbespritzte Gesicht ihres Mörders als den letzten Anblick ihres jungen Lebens. Aber vielleicht ist ihr somit mehr Gnade zuteil geworden als uns die wir überlebten um nun als Gefangene hilflos der brutalen Willkür unserer Feinde ausgeliefert zu sein. Ich weiß ich sollte nicht so denken, aber es ist schwer nicht zu verzweifeln. Ich war nie außergewöhnlich mutig und Musik lag mir immer näher als das Kämpfen und doch habe ich aus irgendeinem Grund dieses Massaker überlebt. Als einer von fünf Gefangenen sitze ich nun hier und erwarte mein hoffnungsloses Schicksal. Sie haben uns wieder die ganze Nacht durch den Wald getrieben, mit einer geradezu wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit. Ich frage mich wie sie das durchhalten können. Ich selbst kann vor Erschöpfung kaum noch aufrecht sitzen, während sie sogar die Energie aufbringen uns hin und wieder zu schlagen oder zu treten. Wir mussten fast die ganze Zeit ohne Pause rennen, doch mir und den anderen vieren fehlt das Ziel und der Lebenswille den unsere Angreifer besitzen. Am schlimmsten scheint es um den jungen Aansi zu stehen. Seine Haut, die sonst die Farbe cremiger weißer Milch hat wirkt inzwischen ungesund blass und man kann deutlich die dunklen Ringe unter seinen teilnahmslosen grauen Augen sehen. Ich glaube nicht das er noch lange überleben wird, selbst wenn ein Wunder geschehen sollte und wir gerettet werden, denke ich wird er wohl an den tiefen Wunden die jene Nacht auf seiner Seele hinterlassen hat dahinsiechen, denn er hat jeden Lebenswillen verloren. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau wieso ich selber noch die Anstrengung unternehme weiterhin am Leben zu bleiben. Vielleicht aus dem vagen Verlangen nach einer Rache die ich doch niemals bekommen werde oder aus purer Sturheit, ich könnte es nicht sagen. 

Aber eines weiß ich doch, ich hasse diese schwarzhäutigen Schlächter wie ich nie zuvor Jemanden gehasst habe und doch bin ich ihnen ohnmächtig ausgeliefert. Ich kann nichts tun und habe das Gefühl bald am Hass zu ersticken. Aber ich habe sie beobachtet in den vier Tagen die wir durch den Wald getrieben wurden und sehe dass sie Angst haben. Vor wem oder was, ich weiß es nicht aber alle bis auf diese schreckliche, fanatische Priesterin der Spinnenkönigin die sie anführt sind nervös und ihre Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt, als erwarteten sie jederzeit einen Angriff. Von uns haben sie nichts mehr zu befürchten, denn Niemand sonst hat überlebt, aber da draußen ist jemand oder etwas anderes und das macht ihnen Angst. Ich hoffe dass ich, falls es wirklich einen Angriff geben sollte, denjenigen der meine Nicht ermordete in seinem eigenen Blut liegen sehe, denn dann werde ich glücklich sterben, was immer auch passieren mag. 

Mit diesem dunklen Gedanken schließe ich meine Augen um in den tiefen Schlaf der Erschöpfung zu fallen, bis mich ein scharfer Tritt in die Rippen weckt. Es geht weiter. Fast lautlos eilen wir durch den Wald, während der Mond aufgeht. 

Bald werde ich auf meinen Meister treffen, aber davon weiß ich jetzt noch nichts, noch habe ich nicht einmal bemerkt, dass wir mitten in einen äußerst schlau angelegten Hinterhalt laufen. Das wird mir erst langsam klar als die Priesterin mit einem schwarz gefiederten Pfeil im schlanken Hals zu Boden geht. Bevor mir wirklich bewusst ist was geschieht ist bricht auch schon alles in Chaos aus. Gestalten in dunklen Rüstungen stürzen seltsam lautlos aus ihren Verstecken zwischen den Bäumen und die Banditen um ich herum fallen in eine recht instabile Verteidigungsformation. Der Verlust ihrer Priesterin scheint sie aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. Unsere Angreifer müssen ebenfalls Drow sein. Ich verstehe ihre Gründe noch nicht, weiß aber wenn sich jemals die Chance zur Flucht geboten hat dann jetzt. Zu meiner großen Scham muss ich gestehen, dass ich in diesem Augenblick alleine in den Wald hinein stürze ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an meine Freunde. 

Meine Hände immer noch hinter meinem Rücken gefesselt versuche ich so schnell und leise wie möglich zu sein. Nach wenigen Minuten stolpere ich jedoch, weil sich mein Fuß in einem Kaninchenbau verfängt den ich in meiner panischen Flucht übersehen habe. Wütend verfluche ich mich still selbst als ich mitten in einen dornigen Busch krache, das Geräusch brechender Äste tönt mir unnatürlich laut in den Ohren und ich kann ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Angsterfüllt halte ich inne. Bin ich bemerkt worden? frage ich mich als ich gehetzt versuche zu erkennen ob jemand in der Nähe ist der die Geräusche gehört haben könnte. Nachdem ich nichts sehen kann versuche ich mich aus dem dornigen Halt des Busches zu winden. Keine angenehme Erfahrung wenn man gefesselt ist. Als ich gerade so weit bin endlich wieder auf zu stehen um weiter zu rennen höre ich hinter mir ein leises, grausames Lachen. Ich wäre vielleicht zusammengesackt vor lauter Hoffungslosigkeit, aber plötzlich kann ich mich gar nicht mehr bewegen. Auf den Knien gehalten durch Magie warte ich angsterfüllt und fühle mich dabei wie das Kaninchen dessen Loch mich zu Fall brachte. Ein leises Rascheln, das langsam näher kommt lässt meine Nackenhaare stehen. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und könnte ich mich bewegen würde ich jetzt zusammenzucken. So entkommt mir nur ein seltsamer Laut halb Keuchen halb Schluchzen. Die Hand streicht nun fast behutsam mein langes schwarzes Haar zur Seite und legt so meinen Nacken frei. Das leise Lachen erklingt wieder mit einem zufriedenen Unterton. 

„Noch kein Halsband Elf? Das wird sich ändern." 

Ein kurzes Rascheln von Stoff hinter mir und dann legt sich etwas Kühles, Hartes um meinen Hals. Mit einem leisen Klicken schließt sich die Tür meiner Freiheit wieder und diesmal wohl für eine sehr lange Zeit. Mit dem Geräusch kommt auch die Verbindung. Nur einen kurzen schmerzhaften Augenblick ist sie Allumfassend, dann kaum mehr zu spüren, aber dieser kurze Augenblick reicht um meine Verzweiflung noch zu steigern. Der Geist den ich berührte ist kalt und mitleidslos. Keine guten Aussichten für mich. 

Dann wird plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung der Zauber aufgehoben der mich bis hier aufrecht gehalten hat und ich werde mit dem Rücken zuerst auf den weichen Waldboden gedrückt. Jetzt kann ich sehen wer mich eingefangen hat. Ein Drow natürlich. Er ist schön sogar nach dem hohen elfischen Standard, seine Kleidung scheint mehr einem Magier zu entsprechen als einem Soldaten. Kein Wunder dass es ihm so leicht gefallen ist mich auf diese Weise festzuhalten. Harte, rote Augen mustern mich und ich fühle mich nackt und hilflos unter ihrem forschenden Blick. Ich kann nichts tun als angsterfüllt zu ihm hoch zu starren. Dann erscheint ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen eleganten Gesichtszügen. „Schön." Murmelt er. 

Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir den Rücken herunter als mir klar wird was dieser Blick bedeuten könnte. Ich schließe meine Augen und wünsche mir ich wäre tot. Dies bleibt mir jedoch versagt. Stattdessen ertönt wieder das Lachen.

„Heute wirst du nicht sterben mein hübscher Sklave."

Er kann meine Gedanken lesen?

„Ja, ich kann wenn ich will. Eine sehr praktische Einrichtung wie ich festgestellt habe." 

Und damit greift er sich eine großzügige Handvoll meines Haares zieht mich auf die Füße und schubst mich zurück in die Richtung aus der ich gekommen war. Zu hoffnungslos um noch etwas anderes zu tun laufe ich gehorsam vor ihm zurück zu der Stelle wo der Hinterhalt stattgefunden hat. 

Es sieht so aus als wäre ich nun der einzige meines Clans der noch übrig ist, denn ich kann die Leichen der anderen vier unter denen der Drow leicht erkennen. Ihre helle Haut hebt sich gegen die ebenholzfarbene unserer dunklen Verwandten gut ab. Es scheint jedoch als hätte ich meine Gefühlskapazitäten für heute ausgereizt, denn alles in mir wird langsam taub und nur die Verzweiflung bleibt noch, wie ein See in dem ich langsam ertrinke. 

Diese zweite Gruppe von Drow ist besser organisiert und ausgerüstet. Sie haben zwei Zauberer dabei. Den der mich zu seinem Sklaven gemacht hat und ein weiterer. Diese beiden öffnen zwei Portale kaum das ich aus dem Wald gestolpert komme und ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Toten zu verschwenden marschieren sie diszipliniert ab. Ich gehe zum Schluss ohne die Kraft für einen letzten Akt des Widerstandes, nur der Magier ist hinter mir. Der Mörder meiner Nichte ist tot, doch ich kann nichts mehr empfinden. 

-------------------------------------

Ja,ja ich weiß ein klitzekleines bisschen krank ist das ganze schon, aber ich zwinge ja niemanden dazu es zu lesen. 

Obwohl ich natürlich noch mal gewissenhaft nachgeschaut hab sind bestimmt grausige grammatische Verfehlungen im Text, deshalb sind mir Verbesserungen in dieser Hinsicht, sowie alle andere konstruktive Kritik natürlich sehr recht. Sagt bescheid und ich kümmere mich drum. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: Drow gehören mir nicht

Seufz, keiner will sich äußern? Nicht mal Kritik? Vielleicht braucht ihr ja nur mehr Material, dass kann arrangiert werden. 

Später erfahre ich, dass der Angriff aufgrund religiöser Differenzen erfolgte. Die Gruppe die meinen Clan angriff stammte aus dem Unterreich und dort beten sie zu Lolth, der grausamen Spinnenkönigin. Die anderen jedoch haben sich zum Ziel gesetzt die Oberfläche von welcher sie im langen, schrecklichen Krieg mit uns anderen Elfenrassen vertrieben wurden, wieder zu erschließen unter der Führung ihres Gottes Vhaerhaun, dem Gott der Diebe. 

Mein Meister ist zwar Magier und hat nicht sehr viel übrig für Religion, wie ich mit der Zeit merken werde, aber er unterstützt doch die Idee des Aufstiegs der Drow aus dem Unterreich und wegen seiner großen magischen Begabung ist er hoch angesehen, ob religiös oder nicht. Er ist einer der besten Lehrer an Dab´aschach der Schule für Magie. 

Einen kleinen Teil dieser Dinge erzählt er mir während er mich aus dem Raum in welchem die Portale endeten heraus und in seine privaten Räume führt, die ihm in der Schule zur Verfügung stehen. Doch den Rest werde ich erst nach und nach herausfinden. 

Mir kommt es seltsam vor das niemand ihn auf meine Anwesenheit hin anspricht, aber ich schätze er hat die Art von Macht, die es ihm erlaubt sich seine Beute bei solchen Angriffen frei auszusuchen ohne sich vor einfachen Soldaten rechtfertigen zu müssen.  

Seine Räume sind elegant und großzügig angelegt, doch überfüllt und ungeordnet. Überall liegen Bücher, manche offen, und andere seltsame Gegenstände, die ich nicht kenne, weil ich mein noch recht kurzes, einfaches Leben im Wald verbracht habe ohne von Reichtum und dergleichem umgeben zu sein. In der Tat habe ich nie zuvor einen Magier aus der Nähe sehen können. Wir brauchten auch nie einen. Ich zucke innerlich zusammen als mir wieder bewusst wird, dass er wahrscheinlich weiß was mir gerade durch den Kopf geht. Aber vielleicht ist seine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt, denn er ignoriert mich nun und zieht ein schlankes Buch aus einem der Regale, setzt sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und beginnt zu lesen. Unsicher was nun zu tun ist, bleibe ich neben der Tür stehen. Ich bin schrecklich müde, weiß aber nicht ob ich mich setzen darf oder dafür bestraft werden würde. 

Nach zehn qualvollen Minuten neben der Tür, in denen meine Gedanken sich immer wieder im Kreis drehen, schließt er plötzlich das Buch und wendet sich mir zu, so abrupt, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammenzucke. 

„Du hast so viel Mut wie ein Hase, kleiner Elf." Bemerkt er abschätzig. Und wenn ich an die letzten Tage denke muss ich ihm sogar zustimmen. Warum stehe ich also hier, wertlos, feige und nutzlos wie ich nun mal bin?

„Ah, aber so nutzlos bist du gar nicht. Schon jetzt amüsierst du mich." Er kommt auf mich zu, mit dem kalten Lächeln einer Schlange im Gesicht. Ich wage nicht etwas zu sagen und beiße mir auf die Lippe, während ich zu Boden schaue um dem Blick dieser rot glitzernden Augen nicht direkt standhalten zu müssen. Aus einer seiner vielen Taschen zieht er nun einen schlanken Dolch hervor. 

„Dreh dich um." Murmelt er und zitternd wie Espenlaub gehorche ich um kurz darauf zu merken wie meine Fesseln zerschnitten zu Boden fallen. Ich wage jedoch nicht mich wieder umzudrehen, denn ich kann an der Wärme die er ausstrahlt erkennen, dass er noch immer dicht hinter mir steht. Und dann fühle ich zu meinem Schrecken wie seine Finger sanft, sehr sanft die weiche Innenseite meines Unterarms hinaufgleiten. Ich erstarre, doch dann klopft es an der Tür und die Finger halten inne. Ich könnte weinen vor Erleichterung. 

„Was?" Er öffnet die Tür. Dahinter steht ein Junge, ein Drow, mit respektvoll gesenktem Blick. 

„Meister Shenjal?" 

„Ja, und jetzt komm zur Sache Junge oder du kannst die nächsten drei Wochen auf dem Bauch schlafen." 

Der Junge zuckt nicht einmal zusammen. Wahrscheinlich ist er solche Drohungen gewöhnt. 

„Der Hohepriester wünscht sofort mit euch zu sprechen. In der Kapelle, Herr." 

Auf ein kurzes Nicken meines Meisters hin, denn das ist er jetzt wohl, rennt der Junge wieder auf und davon. Ich beneide ihn darum. 

Die Nachricht scheint die Stimmung meines Meisters auf einen Tiefpunkt gebracht zu haben, denn er murmelt etwas von verfluchten Priestern während er mit gerunzelter Stirn nach seinem Stab, dem Zeichen seines Amtes schätze ich, greift. 

„Du bleibst hier." Zischt er in meine Richtung, und ich sehe nur noch durch den Spalt der zufallenden Tür, wie er mit wehender Robe und wütender Miene den Gang hinunter stapft. 

Kaum ist die Tür gänzlich zugefallen, sinke erleichtert in mich zusammen und rutsche an der harten Wand hinunter, bis ich zusammengerollt auf dem kühlen Holzboden liege. Der Gedanke zu fliehen kommt mir natürlich, aber wie sollte ich es auch nur aus der Schule hinaus schaffen, die von Magiern und Schülern nur so wimmelt? Und selbst dann bliebe noch das Halsband, von dem ich noch nicht weiß was es mir antun könnte. Aber das es dies kann, dessen bin ich mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher. 

Trotz meiner Verzweiflung muss ich irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, erschöpft wie ich nach dem tagelangen Waldmarsch nun mal war, denn Meister Shenjal bleibt länger als eine Stunde weg. 

Ich erwache wieder, am Ende eines Zauberspruchs, der ein seltsam prickelndes Gefühl auf meiner Haut hinterlässt. Ich habe wohl nicht bemerkt wie er zurückgekommen ist. 

„Du fragst dich was ich tue Häschen?" natürlich weiß er schon von meinem Erwachen. 

„Schau nach, du bist nun sauber. Zu meinem eigenen Komfort. Tagelang durch den Wald getrieben zu werden lässt niemanden sehr angenehm riechen." 

Ich setze mich auf. Alles an meinem Körper scheint zu schmerzen und das schlafen auf dem harten Boden hat auch nicht dazu beigetragen meinen Zustand zu verbessern, aber es stimmt, ich bin tatsächlich sauber. Sogar meine Kleider, die man jedoch mittlerweile besser als Lumpen bezeichnen sollte, so zerrissen sind sie. Dann schaue ich zu ihm auf und fürchte was jetzt kommen wird. 

„Angst, mein Häschen?" Höhnt er, „Die solltest du auch haben. Denn du gehörst mir und wirst tun was immer ich verlange. Du wirst sogar darum betteln etwas zu tun, irgendetwas. Nur um mich zufrieden zu stellen." 

Ich bebe, als er nach dem Halsband greift und mich daran zu sich emporzieht. Ein kleiner abgetrennter Teil von meinem Kopf, der trotz allem noch logisch denken kann, bemerkt dass wir beide etwa gleich groß sind, aber der Rest von mir stirbt fast vor Angst. Und ich kann sehen welche Freude ihm dies bereitet. Zu zuschauen wie ich nach Luft ringe, weil sein Griff um das Halsband so eng ist und wie sich meine bernsteinfarbenen Augen weiten erfüllt von nichts als purem Terror. Dann lockert sich der Griff, ich bekomme wieder mehr Luft und weiche instinktiv zurück, komme aber nicht weiter als einen Schritt, sondern pralle mit dem Rücken gegen die unbarmherzige Wand. So stehe ich da wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier. Er lacht und sagt nur täuschend sanft: „Zieh das Hemd aus kleines Häschen." 

Aber das kann ich nicht, stattdessen verschränke ich beide Arme vor meiner Brust. Wie einen erbärmlichen Schild um abzuwehren, was nicht abgewehrt werden kann. Und jetzt kommt der Schmerz. Es fühlt sich an als stünde mein Rückrat in Flammen und ich falle schreiend zu Boden, wo ich zuckend um Gnade winsle und bettle. Er hat sich nicht bewegt, steht nur da und schaut zu wie ich mich zu seinen Füßen winde. Dann hört es auf, so schnell wie es begonnen hat. Jetzt weiß ich also was das Halsband mir antun kann. Tränen laufen über mein schmales Gesicht.

„Nun?"

Meine Hände zittern als ich, auf den Knien vor ihm, beginne mich zu entkleiden. Während ich mit den Knöpfen kämpfe lässt er seine Hand durch mein Haar gleiten. 

„Schwarzes Haar" murmelt er abwesend „schwarz wie die Tunnel aus denen wir kamen." Und dann in einem Ton als würde er ein entspanntes Gespräch über das Wetter führen: „Weißt du, kleiner Elf, wärst du nicht so schön, dann wärst du schon tot." 

Mein früherer Gedanke taucht wieder auf. Vielleicht wäre ich tot besser dran. Und obwohl ich nicht wage es auszusprechen weiß er es. 

„Vielleicht wärst du das." Gibt er zu, „aber ich erlaube dir nicht zu sterben. Dafür unterhältst du mich noch zu gut."  Und damit gleitet seine Hand hinunter zu meinem Nacken, geradezu liebevoll streichelnd. Ich erstarre wieder. Dies bringt ihn offenbar dazu es sich anders zu überlegen. Er packt ohne Vorwarnung eine handvoll meines Haares und zerrt mich daran zum nächstliegenden Schreibtisch, wo ich mich plötzlich zwischen Büchern auf dem Rücken liegend wiederfinde. Er hat wieder den Dolch in der Hand.

„Bitte!" Das ist alles was ich herauswürgen kann bevor er mich anfaucht. „Still. Und vergiss nicht, du wirst mich wenn überhaupt mit Meister oder Herr ansprechen, ist das klar?" 

„Ja, Herr." Mein Flüstern ist kaum hörbar, aber es scheint zu genügen. Dann beginnt er teuflisch langsam mein Hemd von meinem Körper zu schneiden. Ich kann die Kühle der Klinge auf meiner nackten Haut spüren und versuche das Zittern zu unterdrücken und still zu liegen, damit sie mich nicht schneidet. Seine Hand hält noch immer mein Haar, doch ich bemerke den Schmerz kaum als er meinen Kopf zurückzieht, so dass ich nicht mehr sehen kann was er tut, zu sehr abgelenkt allein von dem was ich fühle. Fast unbewusst schließe ich die Augen, atme flach und schnell. Was habe ich getan um ein solches Schicksal zu verdienen? 

Mein Hemd liegt nun in Fetzen um mich herum auf dem Schreibtisch und ich kann hören wie er den Dolch zur Seite legt, nicht weit von meinem Kopf entfernt. Wäre ich mutig oder überhaupt so etwas wie eine Kämpfernatur, dann würde ich jetzt versuchen die Waffe zu erreichen um ihn oder wenigstens mich selbst zu töten. Aber wie schon sagte, ich bin keines von beidem und so bleibe ich regungslos liegen und warte, mit geschlossenen Augen und mich innerlich für meine Feigheit verfluchend, darauf  was als nächstes geschehen wird. Ich muss nicht lange warten. Seine Fingerspitzen, nun wieder sanft, steichen langsam über meinen entblößten Hals und wandern weiter zu meiner Brust. Ich kann spüren wie sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet. 

„Weißt du…" sagt er langsam, „ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass du es als angenehm empfindest…"

Überrascht öffne ich meine Augen. Angenehm? Wieso sollte er das tun? Wie vor allem wäre das möglich? Er greift wieder nach dem Halsband. Sollte es derartig große Macht über mich besitzen dass er nicht nur meine Gedanken kennt sondern auch meine Gefühle kontrolliert? Diese Möglichkeit lässt mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. 

„Es kontrolliert keine Emotionen sondern nur was der Körper empfindet und auch das nicht vollständig. So wie es Schmerzen bringt kann es auch ihren Gegenpart erzeugen. Aber du wirst dich hassen nicht wahr Häschen? Stell dir vor Ekstase, empfangen aus meiner Hand, der Hand des meistgehassten Feindes, wenn du frei wärst Schmerzen zu wählen und dein Gewissen rein zu halten." 

Seine Augen glitzern vor Erregung. Egal was ich tue, er wird bekommen was er will und ich werde leiden. Ob geistig oder körperlich wo ist letztlich der Unterschied frage ich mich, muss aber an die Schmerzen denken und wie ich schreiend dort drüben auf dem Boden lag.

„Keine Schmerzen Herr, bitte keine Schmerzen." Höre ich meine Stimme betteln noch bevor ich eine bewusste Entscheidung treffen kann. Und es stimmt schon jetzt hasse ich mich für meine Schwäche, aber noch ist meine Angst vor dem Schmerz größer als der Selbsthass. Er lacht nur, dreht sich um und geht zu einer Tür die mir vorher nicht aufgefallen war, weil sie so geschickt in die Dekoration der Wände eingefügt ist, dass sie einem vorbeischweifenden Blick entgeht. Die Hand auf der Klinke wendet er sich um.

„Komm." 

Ohne zu warten ob ich der Aufforderung folge betritt er den Raum. Er weiß dass ich folgen werde. Es hat nicht viel gebraucht um mich zu brechen denke ich bitter während ich mich vom Schreibtisch hoch rapple. 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir nicht

A/N: So, nächster Teil. Viel Spaß dabei.

Es ist, wie sollte es anders sein, sein Schlafzimmer. Beherrscht von einem Bett, das mir im Gegensatz zu dem in meiner bescheidenen Waldbehausung riesig erscheint. Die dunkelroten Decken sind mit komplizierten silbrig glänzenden Mustern versehen und es gibt ein Fenster durch welches gerade das erste Licht des neuen Tages fällt. Auf ein von ihm gemurmeltes Wort hin verdunkelt es sich. Die Drow wollen sich zwar die Oberfläche unterwerfen, doch nach Jahrhunderten von Dunkelheit in den Tunneln des Unterreiches mögen sie das Licht der Sonne nicht mehr, schlafen tagsüber und bevorzugen es stattdessen in der Nacht ihren Geschäften nachzugehen. 

Gerade als ich eintrete ist er dabei seine Robe ordentlich auf einem Stuhl zu drapieren. Langes weißes Haar fließt den samtschwarzen Rücken hinab und fliegt plötzlich durch die Luft als er herumwirbelt und mit drei schnellen Schritten die Distanz zwischen uns überwindet. Die Arme um meine Hüfte zieht er mich zu sich heran und gibt mir den ersten Kuss meines Lebens. Ja es stimmt. Der erste Kuss. Ich bin noch sehr jung nach elfischem Standard, aber gerade eben alt genug. Wäre dies alles nicht geschehen, dann würde ich jetzt vielleicht Aryeil in meinen Armen halten. Meine wundervolle grünäugige Aryeil… aber sie ist tot, wie alle anderen und ich schiebe diese schmerzvollen Gedanken weit fort, damit er nicht davon weiß. Stattdessen gebe ich nach, öffne meine Lippen ein wenig und fühle wie seine Zunge sanft, forschend in meinen Mund eindringt. Seine Gegensätzlichkeit ist erstaunlich und bringt mich völlig aus der Fassung. Schmerz, Sanftheit, Schmerz, nichts ist so wie ich es erwarte. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll, wann ich mich fürchten soll. 

Er macht sein Versprechen wahr und benutzt seine Macht um meine Reaktionen zu steuern. Es ist als würden meine Knochen plötzlich zu Wasser und ich keuche überrascht als er sich von mir löst, denn ich erschrecke über die Intensität der Gefühle die auf einmal in meinem Körper erwachen. 

„Das erste mal?" fragt er neckend und ich kann nur nicken, während ich dabei absurder weise erröte. 

An diesem Tag schreie ich noch oft, aber nicht mehr vor Schmerz. Er spielt auf mir wie auf einer Harfe und ich wehre mich nicht, denn während dieser Zeit kann ich sogar das Gefühl der Scham verdrängen, es unter allem begraben, aber gänzlich entkommen kann ich nicht. 

Bei Anbruch der nächsten Nacht erwache ich aus einem erschöpften Schlaf. Als ich zurückdenke daran was ich getan habe ist es als würde ich innerlich sterben. Das Gefühl als habe ich alle verraten die ich je liebte und alles woran ich glaubte. Der Schmerz in meiner Seele ist so stark, dass ich mich nur noch zusammenrollen kann in dem hilflosen Versuch mich festzuhalten, damit ich nicht zerbreche. Mein Körper zuckt unter verzweifelten, krampfhaften Schluchzern, bitte lass mich sterben. 

Ich bemerke erst nach einiger zeit dass er mich beobachtet. Entspannt lehnt er in der Tür, nur mit einem Handtuch um die schlanken Hüften, die Haare noch feucht. Es ist nicht zu erkennen was er jetzt denkt, aber er klingt angewidert als er sagt: „Schmerzt es so sehr kleiner Elf? Aber du erreichst gar nichts indem du deine Schwäche so zur Schau stellst. Deine Leute sollten ihre Kinder besser auf die Realitäten des Lebens vorbereiten, statt sie zu Abhängigen und Schwächlingen zu erziehen." 

„Wir sind nicht…" doch weiter komme ich nicht bevor ich wieder dem strafenden Schmerz des Halsbandes ausgesetzt bin. Doch auch wenn ich schreie, diesmal heiße ich das Feuer willkommen, denn es lenkt mich von dem Scherbenhaufen ab der nun mein Innerstes ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass Jemand so tief in mein Selbst vordringen und so viel Schaden anrichten könnte. Gestern glaubte ich schon gebrochen zu sein, aber heute bin ich es sicher. Erstaunlich wie einfach das war. 

Dann ist es vorbei und ich liege keuchend auf dem Bett während vor meinen Augen noch immer schwirrende Lichter funkeln. Als ob er weit entfernt ist höre ich die Stimme meines Meisters. 

„Ich rate dir eins Sklave, widersprich mir nie wieder." 

„Ja Herr." Ein heiseres Keuchen.

„Wie war das?" 

Ich zucke zusammen und falle sprichwörtlich aus dem Bett als ich versuche mich so schnell wie möglich unterwürfig auf den Boden zu knien. „Nie wieder Herr." Sage ich jetzt lauter und hasse mich dafür fast so sehr wie ich ihn hasse. Angespannt bleibe ich in dieser Position, auf den Kein neben dem Bett, mit gesenktem Blick und warte. Er lässt mich dieses mal lange warten, die Minuten verstreichen ohne das einer von uns einen Laut von sich gibt. 

„Gut." Sagt er schließlich und scheint dann auf einmal das Interesse zu verlieren. Ich verharre in meiner knienden Stellung und schaue zu wie er sich ankleidet. Glatte Haut und ein Körper geformt wie eine Statue aus Obsidian. Unwillkürlich muss ich an die letzten Stunden zurückdenken und erschauere dabei, denn ich weiß jetzt wie sich diese Haut unter meinen Fingern anfühlt. Er ist noch nicht ganz fertig, da klopft es an der Tür. 

„Ja!" 

Ein weiterer Drow tritt ein, er scheint etwa in meinem Alter zu sein. Etwas verspätet wird mir klar, dass ich noch immer völlig nackt bin. Ich kann seinen Blick auf mir spüren während er sich verbeugt und fragt. „Ihr habt nach mir geschickt Meister?" 

„Ja Daevan, geh und zeig ihm" eine knappe Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung, „wo die Sklaven ihr Frühstück einnehmen." 

Bei dem Gedanken er könnte mich nackt durch die halbe Schule laufen lassen werde ich blass, eigentlich ist das lächerlich nach allem was schon geschehen ist, aber ich kann nicht verleugnen das in mir eine gewisse Panik hochsteigt. Unsicher stehe ich auf, was den anderen dazu veranlasst schnurstracks auf die Tür zu zusteuern, aber nicht ohne mir vorher noch ein boshaftes Grinsen zu zuwerfen. Wahrscheinlich hat er keine Lust für jemand der so unwichtig ist so viel Aufwand zu betreiben. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich muss ihm folgen. Im letzten Augenblick entdecke ich jedoch meine Hose, die gar nicht weit von mir in einer Ecke liegt und schaffe es sogar gleichzeitig zu laufen und mich dabei wenigstens halbwegs an zu ziehen. Trotzdem muss ich mich beeilen, denn ich sehe Daevan gerade noch um die nächste Ecke verschwinden. Er scheint enttäuscht mich zu sehen nachdem ich ihn eingeholt habe und geht so schnell wie es möglich ist ohne zu rennen, wahrscheinlich um seine lästige Aufgabe endlich zu ende zu bringen. 

Ich überlege ob er Meister Shenjals Lehrling ist, will ihn aber nicht danach fragen, weil er mir doch nichts sagen wird. Außer vielleicht etwas darüber wie ekelerregend er meine Gegenwart findet oder andere Dinge in dieser Richtung. Und so laufen wir schweigend die seltsam leeren, steinernen Flure der Schule entlang, mit dem pat pat meiner nackten Fußsolen auf dem Boden als einzigem Geräusch. Die Wände sind mit aufwändigen Zeichnungen verziert, von denen die meisten wohl Heldentaten verschiedener Magier darstellen sollen. 

Zum glück ist der Weg nicht sehr weit, sonst würde ich später auch kaum wieder zurück finden. Ich denke nicht dass er warten wird bis ich fertig bin mit dem was mir an Frühstück zusteht. Daevan bleibt auf einmal so abrupt stehen dass ich beinahe in ihn hineinlaufe. 

„Da." Er weist auf eine Tür und ist auch schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück. Nun ja, dann versuche ich mal mein Glück. Vorsichtig drücke ich die Klinke herunter und betrete den Raum, wo ich jetzt wohl für eine lange Zeit meine Mahlzeiten einnehmen werde. Er ist nicht sehr groß, aber im Moment sind auch nicht sehr viele Personen anwesend. Fünf um genau zu sein. Sie sitzen um einen schmalen Holztisch, und alle fünf schauen jetzt mit großen Augen in meine Richtung. So weit ich erkennen kann sind es drei menschliche Mädchen und zwei Jungen, ein weiterer Mensch und einer mit den spitzen Ohren und der stillen Eleganz die charakteristisch sind für uns Elfen. Alle von ihnen sind jung, schön und vor allem vollständig angekleidet. Ich merke wie ich erröte und wünsche mir der Boden würde sich auftun um mich zu verschlucken. Unschlüssig stehe ich da neben der Tür, bis eines der Mädchen schließlich sagt: „Nun komm schon. Setz dich endlich hin und iss etwas. Meister Shenjal hat dich gestern mitgebracht, nicht wahr?" Sie hat lange rote Haare, die ihr bis zur Hüfte reichen. 

„Ja." Murmle ich, als ich schließlich auf einem der Stühle platz nehme. Auf dem Tisch steht ein Topf mit einem undefinierbaren Inhalt. Dem Geruch nach könnte es Eintopf sein. Der Hunger der mich in den letzten Tagen gequält hat scheint jedoch wie weggeblasen. Wie soll ich jetzt essen, mit all diesen Gefühlen in mir? Ich starre auf die Tischplatte. So sehe ich die Blicke nicht, die sich gegenseitig zuwerfen. Sie teilen mein Schicksal und wissen um ihre eigenen Emotionen, aber sie wissen auch das Verzweiflung den Tod bedeuten kann wenn man sich ihr gänzlich hingibt. 

„Du solltest wirklich etwas essen."

Ich weiß nicht wer von ihnen gerade gesprochen hat, aber ich schaue schließlich doch auf und sehe wie mir das rothaarige Mädchen einen Teller entgegenhält. 

„Wozu?" Frage ich sie und meine Stimme klingt hohl. 

„Willst du sterben?" lautet ihre simple Gegenfrage, auf die ich trotzig mit ja antworte. 

„Und wieso bist du dann noch nicht tot?" Sie klingt wütend. „Ich…", aber sie unterbricht mich aufgebracht. „Wenn du wirklich gewollt hättest, dann wärst du schon nicht mehr am Leben. So schwer ist es hier nicht zu sterben." 

Daraufhin kann ich sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. Aber mir wird klar, dass sie Recht hat. Ob aus Feigheit oder welchem Grund auch immer ich weiß es nicht, aber ein großer Teil von mir klammert sich immer noch ans Leben, wie schrecklich es im Moment auch sein mag. Wortlos nehme ich den Teller und sie lächelt. Wieso kann sie noch lächeln? 

„Aber was geschieht jetzt mit mir?" Will ich wissen. Sie zuckt mit ihren schlanken Schultern. „Du gehörst Meister Shenjal. Er entscheidet was er mit dir tun will. Wir alle sind persönliche Sklaven eines Meisters dieser Schule und er soll weniger grausam sein als viele der Anderen." 

Wenn das stimmt, dann will ich diese Anderen am besten niemals zu Gesicht bekommen! Schon jetzt bricht mir der kalte Schweiß aus bei dem Gedanken was er alleine mir alles antun könnte. Andererseits, wenn ich mir selbst gegenüber ehrlich bin, dann hätte er mich wahrscheinlich gestern noch sehr viel mehr leiden lassen können. 

„Ich weiß es nicht genau." Gebe ich zu. „Aber er macht mir dennoch Angst." Angst ist eigentlich noch gar kein Ausdruck! 

„Es hätte auch noch schlimmer kommen können." Bemerkt jetzt der Menschenjunge neben mir leise und ich sehe den Rest der Runde nicken. 

Als persönliches Spielzeug der angesehenen und mächtigen Meister, so erklären sie mir während ich esse, führen wir sogar ein recht privilegiertes Leben. Wir gehören ihnen allein und kaum jemand wird sie verärgern wollen indem er ihren Besitz beschädigt, während andere Sklaven oft als Freiwild gesehen werden und ein grausames Ende als bewegliche Zielscheibe oder ähnliches finden. 

Mein Teller ist noch nicht ganz leer, da höre ich auf einmal Meister Shenjals Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Komm zurück._  Das ist alles was er sagt, dann ist seine Präsenz schon nicht mehr spürbar. Ich zucke jedoch erschrocken zusammen und lasse fast meinen Löffel fallen, bis mir schließlich klar wird was genau geschehen ist. 

„Muss gehen." Sage ich, während ich hastig aufstehe. Verständnis liegt in den Blicken der Anderen als sie mir hinterher schauen. 


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir immer noch nicht

A/N: Ich weiß ist etwas kurz geraten, hatte aber in letzter Zeit nicht so viel Muße wie mir lieb gewesen wäre. Nun ja, Kommentare sind natürlich trotzdem immer sehr willkommen! Zuviel Grübelei, zu wenig Äußerlichkeiten…sagt mir eure Meinung. 

In meiner Eile die Anweisung zu befolgen erinnere ich mich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran anzuklopfen statt einfach die Tür aufzureißen. Das ist etwas, dass ich nie zuvor beachten musste. In meinem Clan wäre niemand überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen eine solche Regel auf zustellen. Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass er dafür Verständnis aufbringen würde. Nach der entsprechenden Aufforderung trete ich ein. Daevan sitzt an einem der Schreibtische, wo er sich konzentriert über ein Blatt Papier beugt. 

„Ihr ba…" Nein schlecht, er würde nicht bitten, „ihr befahlt mir zu kommen, Herr?" 

Er lässt meinen Ausrutscher kommentarlos durchgehen und weist auf einen Stuhl, auf dem ein Stapel Kleider liegt. 

„Zieh das an." 

Ich bin überrascht, als ich feststelle dass die Qualität meiner neuen Ausstattung sehr gut ist. Einfach aber elegant, in einem aubergine-Ton gehalten, der hervorragend mit meinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen harmonieren wird. Aber der Preis den ich gezahlt habe war zu hoch. 

Nach einem kritischen Blick auf mein Äußeres wendet mein Meister sich wieder Daevan zu. Das Ergebnis muss wohl zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen sein, aber er macht keine Bemerkung in dieser Art. Ohne exakte Anweisung entscheide ich mich, erwartet er wohl von mir zu bleiben. Ich lasse mich also auf dem Stuhl nieder und sehe zu wie Daevan weiter auf das Blatt starrt, während Meister Shenjal eine zunehmende Ungeduld ausstrahlt. 

„Du siehst es nicht." Stellt er schließlich ungehalten fest. „Ich glaube kaum dass die Magie dir sehr zusagt. Jedes Kind sollte es erkennen können." 

Daevan scheint anderer Meinung zu sein, denn er setzt an zu protestieren. „Ihr lasst mir nicht genug Zeit." Sagt er, woraufhin mein Meister stirnrunzelnd das Blatt schnappt, um es dann unvermittelt unter meine Nase zu halten. 

„Was siehst du?" fragt er kurz angebunden. 

Zu nächst kann ich nichts erkennen, obwohl definitiv etwas da ist, scheinen sich die Linien zu bewegen, so dass man keine genauen Umrisse aus zumachen sind. Doch je mehr ich mich darauf konzentriere desto klarer tritt eine simple, symbolisch gehaltene Zeichnung zutage. 

„Einen Vogel." Sage ich schließlich nach etwa einer Minute intensiven Starrens. 

Daevan starrt mich wütend an. „Du lügst doch!" Faucht er. 

„Nein, er hat die Wahrheit gesagt." Weist Meister Shenjal ihn zurecht. „Erstaunlich." Murmelt er, reicht dann aber Daevan das Blatt. 

„Hier, du hast noch einen weiteren Versuch. Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten." 

Nachdenklich schaut er mich an und ich fange an mich unwohl zu fühlen und überlege, ob ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben könnte ohne es zu wissen. Gerade als ich es fast nicht mehr aushalte, gibt Daevan einen Laut des Triumphes von sich. „Ha, ich sehe es!" ruft er grinsend und erlöst mich dadurch aus dem besorgniserregend durchdringenden Blick des Meisters, der jedoch nur ein augenrollendes „Endlich." Von sich gibt und somit weiteres Selbstlob im Keim erstickt. 

Dann gibt er Daevan ein Buch über die korrekte Anwendung von Feuerzaubern und befiehlt ihm eine  fünfseitige Zusammenfassung zu schreiben. Bis morgen. Das Buch ist so dick, dass der Junge wahrscheinlich den Rest der Nacht, sowie den morgigen Tag durcharbeiten muss nur um es überhaupt vollständig zu lesen. Nun ja, im Vergleich zu dem was mir bestimmt wieder bevorsteht könnte das geradezu ein Spaziergang zu werden. 

Kaum hat der Lehrling, wie ich ihn mittlerweile für mich selbst bezeichne, mit dem Buch den Raum verlassen, bin ich wieder der vollen Aufmerksamkeit meines Meisters ausgesetzt. Ich wünsche mir sehnlichst ich hätte die Fähigkeit mich einfach unsichtbar zu machen, aber wahrscheinlich würde er mich trotzdem finden. 

„Kannst du lesen?" Will er wissen. 

„Ja, Herr." 

„Schreiben?" 

„Ja, Herr." 

„Gut, kopiere diesen Text. Dann werden wir weiter sehen." 

Der Text ist nur wenige Seiten lang und wie mir bald klar wird außerordentlich langweilig. Es geht um die Paarungsgewohnheiten von Fledermäusen, ein Thema das als solches nicht unbedingt uninteressant sein muss, aber der Autor hat scheinbar eine besondere Begabung auch die einfachsten Dinge derart umständlich zu beschreiben, dass man nach einem halben Satz den Faden verliert. Ich muss zwar nicht verstehen sondern nur kopieren, aber ich merke, dass es mir hilft die unangenehmen Gedanken an mein weiteres Schicksal zu verdrängen, wenn ich mich möglichst stark konzentriere und so versuche ich genau dies zu tun. 


	5. chapter5

Disclaimer: Gehören mir nicht.

Äh, ok Erklärungen sind hier wohl angebracht. Ich hatte mal so aus heiterem Himmel die gloreiche Idee meine Englischkenntnisse zu trainieren und fand es ganz interessant das auf diese Weise einzubauen. Wenn irgendwer aber eine Übersetzung haben möchte (was ich natürlich verstehen würde) kann ich natürlich dafür sorgen. Sagt mir nur bescheid.

I watch the boy as he stares intently at the text I gave him to copy. The silky black hair is falling down his back except for a few stubborn strands that keep falling in his line of vision. He is quite intriguing. I had not expected him to see the hidden picture so easily. This indicates a great magical ability which could make him one of the more powerful mages on the face of this world. What a pity that he is non-Drow and will probably never get a proper education, but then no it is not, because if he was Drow I could never have claimed him for myself in such a way. 

I think back to the last day and remember the exiting feeling of absolute control. The way he was moaning, begging for me to touch him. I can make him feel whatever I wish. Utmost pain, ecstasy; every feeling his beautiful body can produce. Maybe I should give him a real name instead of calling him bunny, even though it is very fitting to the way he behaves. I smile suddenly very content about the fact that I have such an interesting plaything. 

This is a rare emotion these days when I have to put up with my annoying new student. Stupid little brat! Without his admittedly incredibly influential priest-father he would probably be dead by now, because I would have killed the boy the day I first set eyes on him. As it is though I will have to put up with him and hope for the next ten years to pass reasonably quickly. At least I can take a little pleasure in making him work until he drops from the exhaustion and will not be able to bother me more than absolutely necessary.  

And the other boy… he seems to be nearly finished with the task I gave him and I walk up to him, to have a look at his handwriting. After all if he performs well enough I may have more for him to copy and will be able to save myself a lot of time that can be spent in a far more productive manner. 

The second I put my hand on his back he flinches, not much so, but still very noticeable. I am not really in favour of hurting others, even if they are only slaves, at every possible opportunity, but I have to admit that some well measured portions of pain tend to induce quite a lot of instant respect. Gentleness is much underestimated though. I honestly believe it can bind more thoroughly than chains when used correctly. Playing with his inexperienced mind was easy. I wonder if I could train him so that he'd become more of a challenge. If not to me then at least to others. I should actually do some further experimenting on this…but I am getting side tracked. 

Yes, he does have a readable handwriting although he is still a bit slow. I guess practise will improve this matter. I can not keep from grinning when I think of the other things he needs to practise. Having him as a virgin was, admittedly entertaining, but the novelty wears off after a while. It is serves me well that he can not see my face now, I already feel his slim frame shivering with tension. Maybe I should have let him see what the other masters do with their slaves, so he could appreciate the fact that he is not chained to the wall right now, bleeding and hurting like mad after several vicious whippings. 

I watch him starting the last paragraph and decide that even if it will certainly make him spoil the nearly full page I will have a little bit of amusement now. Slowly I slide my hands into his shirt, down the velvety white skin. And I trace the line of his delicate collarbone deliberately not creating any feelings with the silver collar around the frail neck. Not yet anyway. And when I start to lick his earlobe he nearly jumps off the chair, spilling ink all over the parchment. Just I as I knew he would. I do not bother listening to his thoughts now, probably exactly the same frantic whining as yesterday. I guess he will get used to this after a while, but I must start teaching him how to attend to my own pleasure or the game may become boring quite soon. 


	6. chapter6

Disclaimer: Drow gehören mir nicht, ich mache kein Geld hier mit und überhaupt ist die Welt ganz furchtbar ungerecht. 

Tja, übersetzung wollte wohl niemand, aber weil ich mir eh nicht sicher bin wer sich überhaupt in diesen teil von ffnet verirrt war das wohl zu erwarten. 

Als sich die Tinte über meine fast fertige Arbeit ergießt bin ich kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Es ist egal, dass die äußeren Umstände so verwirrend sind, meine sorgfältige Ader ist erschüttert ob der Verschwendung und dieser Teil von mir würde am liebsten sofort noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Mein verräterischer Körper allerdings scheint die Zuwendung zu genießen, die ihm momentan zuteil wird und ich bin innerlich noch immer zerrissen. Einerseits will ich so schnell und weit weg von hier wie nur möglich, aber andererseits merke ich wie mich ein Schauer überläuft und zwar kein unangenehmer. Ich denke er benutzt wieder das Halsband, aber weil er nichts gesagt hat bin ich mir nicht sicher und quäle mich einige Augenblicke mit dem Gedanken daran, dass ich selbst die Ursache der seltsamen Wärme in meiner Bauchgegend sein könnte. Schließlich schiebe ich diese Möglichkeit, mit aller inneren Überzeugung die ich in diesem Moment aufbringen kann, in die hinterste Ecke meines Gehirns um hoffentlich nie wieder darüber nachzudenken. 

Um weiteren schuldtriefenden Gedanken vorzubeugen, die mir in dieser Situation doch nicht helfen würden, versuche ich, so wie den letzten Tag hindurch, mich auf nichts als meine körperlichen Empfindungen zu konzentrieren. 

Das Gefühl als seine Zunge warm und feucht meinen Hals hinaufgleitet und die Gänsehaut als er an meinem Ohr knabbert. Ich merke wie mein Atmen schneller wird. Erstaunlich, ich habe vorher nie gewusst dass es solche Empfindungen überhaupt gibt. Aber wie sollte ich auch. Niemand hat mich je zuvor auf diese Art berührt. Besitzergreifend, kribbelnd. 

Und dann, genau so schnell wie es begonnen hat ist es wieder zu ende. 

„Mach den Dreck da weg und beende deine Arbeit." 

Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen. Wieder einmal. Wahrscheinlich werde ich meine Schreckhaftigkeit nie ablegen. Im Moment habe ich allerdings guten Grund dazu besänftige ich mich selbst. Ich kann nie genau sagen ob er gerade gut gelaunt ist oder nicht, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe oder ob alles in bester Ordnung ist. Seine Stimmung kann scheinbar von einer Sekunde zur anderen umschlagen, während ich versuchen muss zu folgen so gut es mir möglich ist um schmerzhafte Bestrafung zu vermeiden. Ich bin leicht besorgt über die Resignation, in die ich offenbar verfalle. Sollte ich nicht mehr Widerstand leisten? Sollte ich nicht versuchen zu entkommen? Aber wozu frage ich mich. Wohin sollte ich gehen, wer würde mir helfen? Ich bin nie weiter als einen Tagesmarsch von unserem Wald entfernt gewesen, außerhalb dieser Distanz kenne ich niemanden der mir helfen würde und alle anderen die ich je gekannt und geliebt habe sind tot. Es ist leichter einfach nachzugeben und zu gehorchen. 

Mit diesen Gedanken mache ich mich wieder an die Arbeit. 

Die nächsten Stunden verlaufen seltsam ruhig. Ich kopiere mehrere Texte, während mein Meister liest. Die Arbeit macht mir nichts, obwohl ich es nicht gewohnt bin so viel Zeit in geschlossenen Räumen über Bücher gebeugt zu verbringen, übt das schreiben eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf mich aus. Ein Fokus für meinen verwirrten Geist. Einige der Texte sind zugegebenermaßen sehr interessant, obwohl die meisten sich mit den Gewohnheiten von Tieren beschäftigen. Diejenigen in denen es um Magie geht sind es die meine Aufmerksamkeit fesseln. Ich verstehe nicht alles von den diskutierten Theorien, aber meine Neugierde ist geweckt. Vielleicht kann ich auf diese Art noch etwas Nützliches lernen. Schon jetzt bemühe ich mich unbewusst mein früheres Leben zu vergessen. Glückliche Erinnerungen werden mir hier nicht weiterhelfen. Dies ist natürlich leichter gesagt als getan. Ich vermisse die Anderen und der dumpfe Schmerz den dieses Gefühl in meiner Brust hinterlässt ist nicht so einfach zu ignorieren. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür reist mich aus meinen Gedanken. Wer kann das sein? Der Lehrling bestimmt nicht. Angespannt schaue ich zu wie ein Drow eintritt, der offenbar einer der anderen Meister ist. Er hat die gleiche arrogante, selbstbewusste Haltung wie mein Herr, die gleichen verzierten Roben, obwohl er etwas älter ist und meiner Meinung nach nicht ganz so gut aussieht. Außerdem hat er einen grausamen Zug um den schmalen Mund, der nichts Gutes ahnen lässt. 

„Ah Shenjal, seid gegrüßt. Wie ich sehe habt ihr einen neuen Sklaven." 

Sogar ich, der ich in den intriganten Spielen der Drow absolut ungeübt bin, kann hören dass die Überraschung in seinem Ton restlos gespielt ist. Zu meinem Unbehagen bemerke ich wie ich sofort anfange unter seinem offen hungrigen Blick zu erröten. Wieso ist er hier? Frage ich mich panisch, bitte lass ihn mich nicht anfassen. 

„Essal."

Der ruhige kühle Ton meines Meister lässt nicht erkennen wie er über den Neuankömmling denkt, aber ich glaube beinahe ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den roten Augen zu erkennen, als sein Blick für Sekundenbruchteile zu mir herüberflackert. In diesem Augenblick würde ich fast alles tun um nicht mit dem älteren Meister alleine gelassen zu werden. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau wieso er mir eine derartige Angst einjagt, aber ich bin schon nach wenigen Augenblicken derart panisch, dass ich mich an der Tischkante festklammern muss um nicht aufzuspringen und mich in der nächstbesten Ritze zu verstecken. 

_Beweg dich nicht. _Höre ich meinen Meister. _Falls du mir Schande machst werde ich dich ihm überlassen Häschen. _Droht er mir still, während er sich in einer einzigen fließend eleganten Bewegung erhebt und sich ein bösartiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. 

„Welche Umstände sind es, die mich ausgerechnet heute in den Genuss eurer Anwesenheit bringen?" fragt er dann mit seidiger Stimme. 

„Nun ja", Essal hält inne. „Ehrlich gesagt will ich euch um einen Gefallen bitten." 

Er gibt sich keine Mühe seinen Unwillen in dieser Angelegenheit zu verbergen. Um Hilfe zu fragen heißt Schwäche offenbaren und Schwäche wird von den Drow gnadenlos ausgenutzt. Was auch immer er will, es muss sehr wichtig für ihn sein.

„Welche Art Gefallen schwebt euch vor?" 

„Ich brauche eine Übersetzung von einem Text, der von einem Tiefengnom geschrieben wurde. Soweit mir bewusst ist seid ihr einer der wenigen hier, der diese Sprache gut genug  spricht um verlässliche Ergebnisse zu liefern." 

„Womit befasst sich der Text denn genau?" 

Essal runzelt die Stirn. „Das werdet ihr sehen wenn ihr zusagt." Antwortet er knapp, nicht bereit weitere Informationen preiszugeben. Magier sind sehr eigen mit ihrem Wissen, man kann schließlich nie vorhersagen ob nicht eines Tages ein einziger simpler Spruch oder Fluch den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachen wird. Viele würden mit Freuden über Leichen gehen um an die Geheimnisse ihrer Kollegen und Konkurrenten zu gelangen. 

„Wie ihr wollt." Murrt mein Meister. „Ich gehe davon aus dass ihr ihn gleich mitgebracht habt…" 

Essal nickt knapp und zieht ein schmales, fleckiges Manuskript aus einer seiner vielen Taschen. 

„Wie lange werdet ihr dafür brauchen?" 

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, es gibt einige Dialekte die schwieriger sind, aber länger als zehn Tage sollte ich nicht benötigen. Sofern es keine unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfälle gibt heißt das." 

„Akzeptabel." Damit händigt er meinem Meister das Manuskript aus. Leider richtet sich seine Aufmerksamkeit danach sofort auf mich. Vielleicht hätte ich lieber unter den Tisch kriechen sollen. Ich versuche krampfhaft die Tatsache zu ignorieren das er näher kommt und starre auf den letzten Absatz, den ich geschrieben habe ohne wirklich etwas zu erkennen. Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit konzentriert sich auf das Rascheln seiner Robe, welches sich mir nährt. Nicht bewegen, nicht bewegen. Ich erstarre und kann praktisch fühlen wie sein Blick an mir herabgleitet. 

„Hat er schon einen Namen?" Noch hat er mich nicht berührt und ich hoffe inständig dass mein Meister vielleicht doch gnädig ist und ihn wegschicken wird. 

„Evoe." Das überrascht mich selbst durch den Nebel meiner Panik. Mir war nicht bewusst dass ich einen neuen Namen haben würde. Er hat mich nie nach meinem alten gefragt. Es scheint jedoch seltsam passend ihn zu ändern. Mein ganzes Leben ist völlig auf den Kopf gestellt, wieso nicht auch mein Name. Was ich hier bin hat nichts mehr mit meinem unbeschwerten Dasein von früher zu tun. 

Ich weiß nicht genau was er jetzt von mir erwartet, aber er hat mir vorhin befohlen still zu sitzen und mich nicht zu bewegen. Was bleibt mir also anderes übrig als genau das zu versuchen. Es ist schwierig regungslos zu verharren während der andere Meister seine schlanken Finger durch mein Haar gleiten lässt. Ich beiße unbewusst auf meine Lippe um kein Geräusch entkommen zu lassen und schmecke plötzlich Blut. 

„Braucht ihr sonst noch etwas?" Der Ton meines Meisters ist fast herablassend genug um als unhöflich eingestuft zu werden, aber doch nicht ganz. Er macht jedoch deutlich wo die Grenze des anderen liegt und ich vergehe fast vor Erleichterung. Danke, danke! Ich werde alles tun was ihr verlangt, verspreche ich im Stillen. 

„Nein. Das war alles. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich habe noch zu tun." 

Er wartet nicht auf das Nicken meines Meisters, das ohnehin nur eine Formalität ist und stapft unzufrieden aus dem Raum. Mein Meister grinst und ich hoffe dass er in dieser guten Stimmung bereit sein wird meine Frage zu beantworten. 

„Evoe, Herr?" 

Ich habe Glück, das Grinsen bleibt bestehen. Er zuckt jedoch nur mit den Schultern und sagt: „Besser als Häschen gerufen zu werden oder nicht?" 

Ich nicke stumm. 

„Danke, Herr." Schließlich hätte er mich wirklich für den Rest meines Lebens Häschen nennen können. 

„Komm her." 

Ich weiß nicht ganz genau was mich jetzt erwartet, aber schon in der Zeit mit jener anderen Gruppe von Drow im Wald habe ich gelernt meine Unsicherheit nicht zu sehr in meine Handlungen übergehen zu lassen solange ich mich beherrschen kann. Schnell erhebe ich mich und umrunde den Schreibtisch um vor ihm zum stehen zu kommen. Mit gesenktem Blick. Auch das habe ich gelernt. 

„Du blutest." Meine Lippe, die hatte ich schon wieder vergessen, aber jetzt fühle ich wieder den leichten Schmerz.

„Ich war… ich hatte…Angst, Herr!" Murmle ich unbehaglich und fixiere meine Füße als hielten sie die Weisheit der Welt. 

„Ja, Essal tendiert dazu diesen Effekt zu haben. Dein Gefühl ist nicht ungerechtfertigt. Aber keine Angst mehr, du hast dich gut beherrscht. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir." 

Und damit beugt er sich vor und leckt sehr sanft das Blut von meinen Lippen. Mir ist vage bewusst, dass ich dieses Gefühl nicht genießen sollte, aber ich kann es nicht verleugnen, genau so wenig wie die zaghafte Freude die in mir aufsteigt, als ich sein Lob höre. Langsam entwickelt sich das sanfte Lecken zu einem Kuss und ich kann mir nicht helfen und reagiere automatisch, überwältigt von der Reaktion meines Körpers. Er konditioniert mich und obwohl ich mir dessen immer mehr bewusst werde kann ich anscheinend nichts dagegen unternehmen. Manchmal wenn ich zurückschaue denke ich, dass dies der Moment war in dem ich wirklich endgültig aufgegeben habe und mich in mein Schicksal als Besitztum eines Anderen fügte. Wäre ich stärker gewesen hätte ich wahrscheinlich länger widerstanden, doch ich zweifle nicht daran dass der letztendliche Ausgang derselbe gewesen wäre. Vielleicht war dies meine Bestimmung, wer kann das wissen. Ich habe schon immer lieber nachgegeben als einen Streit anzufangen und jetzt wo Nachgiebigkeit mir viele Schmerzen erspart, wieso sollte ich nicht? Viele würden mich wahrscheinlich feige nennen, aber ich habe noch nie genau verstanden warum oft Leute für mutig gehalten werden, die sich freiwillig in unangenehme Situationen begeben obwohl dies vermeidbar wäre. Inzwischen teile ich diese Meinung nicht mehr. Wenn ich auch nicht behaupte mutig zu sein, würde ich meine Unterwerfung nicht als Grund für einen solchen Vorwurf akzeptieren. 

Als mir bewusst wird, dass es sehr wohl in meiner Macht liegt andere Reaktionen als Bestrafung zu provozieren überkommt mich eine Woge der Erleichterung. Vielleicht ist ja alles gar nicht so schlimm, vielleicht kann ich auch auf diese Weise weiterleben ohne irgendwann verrückt zu werden. Alles was ich tun muss ist die neuen Regeln zu lernen die mir nun auferlegt sind. Tu was er will und alles ist in Ordnung, tu etwas anderes und du wirst bestraft. Natürlich ist das sehr viel schwieriger als es sich zunächst anhört, aber ich entscheide mich dazu herauszufinden was genau er jetzt will. 


	7. chapter7

Disclaimer: Drow sind nicht mein Eigentum. Könnte ich auch gar nicht mit umgehen.

Tanz, jubel, freu! Ich habe reviews bekommen. Da bin ich natürlich ganz fleißig gewesen und hab noch was gepostet.

Melliandra. Naja von wegen den Gefühlen: Er ist ja noch sehr jung und unerfahren. Außerdem mag ich diese ganze unantastbare, edle Elfen Sache eigentlich nicht so, weil jeder Fehler hat und es im Grunde ja genau das ist, was eine Person interessant macht. 

Nariel: Bösewichte sind doch die besten! Eigentlich mag ich ja Lucius Malfoy mehr als Voldemort, aber der hat auch was.*g*

Besuch

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand, die bis zu diesem Augenblick schlaff an meiner Seite hing, an seine Hüfte. Dies ist neu, bis gerade habe ich nur das getan was er ausdrücklich von mir verlangt hat ohne selber anders als passiv zu reagieren. Aber es scheint als würde meine Handlung positiv aufgenommen. Sanfte Finger gleiten durch mein Haar, meinen Rücken hinab und unter mein Hemd, und obwohl kein expliziter Kommentar folgt nehme ich die Abwesenheit von Strafe als Zustimmung seinerseits. Ich weiß nicht was genau ich erwartet hatte, aber als er wie schon das letzte Mal seine Aufmerksamkeiten unangekündigt abbricht und sich anderen Dingen zuwendet, bin ich verwirrt. Was genau will er bezwecken? Mich verwirrt zu halten gibt ihm mehr Einfluss auf mein Verhalten. Könnte es dass sein? Solange nichts sicher erscheint hat er am meisten Macht über mich, weil ich die Situation nicht alleine einschätzen kann bin ich völlig abhängig. Ob er weiß was ich jetzt denke? 

„Natürlich weiß ich es. Du solltest dich wirklich daran gewöhnen." Murmelt er abwesend, während er etwas auf einem kleinen Tisch aufbaut von dem ich annehme, dass es eine Art Spielbrett sein muss. Dann fährt er fort. „Ich erwarte einen Gast. In Zukunft wird es eine deiner Aufgaben sein bei solchen Anlässen zu bedienen. Heute jedoch wirst du noch zuschauen und lernen. Deine Position ist dort." Er deutet auf den Boden neben einem der zwei Sessel, die zu beiden Seiten des Tisches stehen. „Ich rate dir gut acht zu geben, denn ich werde keine Fehler tolerieren." 

Ich senke resigniert den Blick und knie an der mir zugewiesenen Stelle nieder. „Ja, Herr. Ich werde mir Mühe geben." 

Wer dieser Gast wohl sein mag? Ich hoffe inständig dass nicht mehr von mir verlangt wird als zu beobachten. Die Etikette bei einem solchen Anlass ist mir unbekannt. Vielleicht gehört es hier zum guten Ton seinem Gast meine Dienste anzubieten. Nervös fange ich an den Saum meines Hemdes zu zerknittern, bis ich einen warnenden Blick seinerseits auffange und mich dazu zwinge still zu sitzen. 

Als es das erste Mal an der Tür klopft zucke ich innerlich zusammen, aber es ist nur ein namenloser Diener der ein Tablett mit Essen und Wein hereinbringt und auf ein kurzes Nicken meines Meisters hin mit großer Effizienz beginnt alles anzurichten, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sobald er fertig ist, scheint er praktisch mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen so unauffällig positioniert er sich. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft dass ich ohne langes Üben die gleiche Professionalität an den Tag legen kann und hoffe dass dies auch meinem Herrn klar ist, der sich inzwischen entspannt neben mir auf seinem Sessel niedergelassen hat und müßig einige Spielsteine hin und her schiebt. Ich musste noch nie jemand anderes außer mir selbst bedienen, aber in dieser Stadt gibt es bestimmt sogar Regeln in denen vorgeschrieben wird wie man Wein einschenkt.

Dann ertönt das zweite Klopfen, woraufhin der Diener schnell zur Tür eilt um den Neuankömmling hereinzulassen. Diesmal schient es sich um den erwarteten Besucher zu handeln, denn mein Meister erhebt sich und begrüßt ihn mit dem respektvollsten Gesichtsausdruck den ich bis jetzt bei ihm gesehen habe und den Worten: „Meister Antac, seid gegrüßt. Ich hoffe ihr bringt gute Neuigkeiten." 

Der Andere reagiert auf diese vergleichsweise herzliche Begrüßung nur mit einem knappen: „Shenjal." Und einem Nicken, bevor er sich ohne weitere Umstände auf dem freien Sessel niederlässt. Ich weiß zwar nicht viel über Protokoll, aber mir fällt doch auf, dass mein Herr sich erst nach ihm wieder setzt und ich schließe daraus, dass dieser Magier im Rang wahrscheinlich über ihm steht. Obwohl Antac mich nicht des geringsten Blickes würdigt, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht nur meine Anwesenheit sondern auch meine zunehmende Nervosität wahrgenommen hat. Ich frage mich was für eine Position er hier bekleidet und wie weit die enthaltenen Befugnisse reichen mögen. Nachdem auch noch sein Glas als erstes gefüllt wird, bin ich mir zumindest seiner Wichtigkeit recht sicher. 

Während die beiden anfangen oberflächlichen small talk zu halten versuche ich möglichst unauffällig einen näheren Blick auf den Diener zu werfen. Er scheint der menschlichen Rasse anzugehören, bewegt sich aber mit derselben Grazie und Eleganz, die auch die Drow an den Tag legen. Ich frage mich wie er es schafft so unaufdringlich und gleichzeitig extrem aufmerksam zu sein. 

Es ist seltsam surreal hier zu knien und zwei mächtigen Magiern dabei zuzuhören wie sie sich über so triviale Dinge wie das Wetter unterhalten. Wenigstens beachten sie mich gerade nicht weiter. Ich versuche mich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, aber nach einiger Zeit fangen meine Gedanken an zu wandern, ich frage mich was die Sklaven der anderen Meister gerade tun mögen und betrachte das komplizierte Muster von Antac's dunkelgrüner Robe. Die gewundenen Linien  erinnern mich aus irgendeinem Grund an Blumenwiesen, Sonnenschein und Vogelgezwitscher. Gerade als mir klar wird, dass dies vielleicht eine etwas unpassende Assoziation ist in Verbindung gesehen mit Jemandem der hauptsächlich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht lebt bemerkt mein Meister offenbar meine Träumerei, denn er legt mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. Das Manöver ist unauffällig und federleicht, da er sich im selben Augenblick vorbeugt um geziert ein Stück Käse von seinem Teller zu pflücken, aber für mich ist der Sinn unmissverständlich. Sei von nun an aufmerksam oder rechne mit den Konsequenzen. 

Wieso er allerdings von mir verlangt dem Gespräch zu folgen ist mir auch weiterhin unklar. Beide unterhalten sich inzwischen über Leute von denen ich bis heute noch nicht einmal den Namen gehört hatte. Wer schläft mit wem, wer hat wo einen unpassenden Kommentar abgegeben…um ehrlich zu sein das Ganze ist äußerst langweilig. Besonders wenn man wie ich nicht mit den gesellschaftlichen Regeln dieser Stadt vertraut ist und noch gar nicht genau weiß welche Handlungen als Fauxpas angesehen werden und welche akzeptabel sind. Aber vielleicht ist das ja der Grund. Ich soll zuhören um seine Gesellschaft und ihre Strukturen besser zu verstehen, damit ich mich angemessen benehmen kann. 

Als das Gespräch nach fast zwei Stunden plötzlich  eine ernsthaftere Wendung nimmt trifft mich dieser Wechsel fast unvorbereitet. Antac geht praktisch nahtlos von einem Kommentar zum gestrigen Mittagessen zu dem, wie ich vermute, eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches über. 

„Dem Rat sind übrigens gewisse Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen." 

Nach diesem eigentlich unschuldig klingenden Satz spüre ich wie Meister Shenjal sich schräg hinter mir beinahe unmerklich verspannt. Der einzige Grund aus dem mir dies auffällt ist die Tatsache, dass ich inzwischen fast an seinem Bein lehne. Zwei Stunden auf den Knien sind sehr unkomfortabel wenn man seine Stellung nicht groß wechseln kann und ich versuche meine schmerzenden Knie dadurch zu entlasten, dass ich mein Gewicht jeweils von der einen auf die andere Seite verlagere. 

„Ja?" Fragt er nach, scheinbar völlig unberührt. 

„Es ging um eine Person die ihr kennen dürftet." 

„Ich kenne viele Leute." 

Antac wedelt ungeduldig mit einer sorgfältig manikürten Hand. „Ihr wisst genau was ich meine. Jemand aus eurer Heimatstadt, aus Menzoberranzan." 

„So?" Ich weiß nicht wieso er den anderen Magier absichtlich reizt, aber die Atmosphäre im Raum lädt sich langsam auf. Es ist ein Gefühl wie bei einem nahenden Gewitter und ich kann nichts tun außer still da zu knien. 

„Jarlaxle." Faucht Antac. Wer soll das denn sein? Es scheint als sollte dieser eine Name alles Nötige erklären. Mein Meister scheint es vorzuziehen zu diesem Ausbruch keinen Kommentar abzugeben. Er hüllt sich in Schweigen. 

„Wollt ihr wissen was beschlossen wurde?" 

„Da ihr euch extra die Mühe gemacht habt mich aufzusuchen werde ich wohl nicht darum herum kommen." 

Das unangenehme Lächeln, welches sich nun auf Antacs schmalem Gesicht ausbreitet verheißt schlechte Nachrichten. Meine Nervosität steigt und ich muss mich sehr zurückhalten um nicht unruhig herumzurutschen. 

„Jemand wird den Gerüchten nachgehen müssen." 

„Jarlaxle ist sehr gefährlich. Er hält seine Angelegenheiten gerne geheim." Man kann deutlich den unterliegenden Ärger in der knappen Antwort meines Meisters wahrnehmen und ich ahne inzwischen wer dieser ominöse Jemand ist den der Rat losschicken will. Wahrscheinlich wird er seine schlechte Laune später an mir auslassen. Obwohl ich den leisen Verdacht hege, dass er von Anfang an vermutet hat in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickeln würde. Die Gerüchte auf die sich der andere Meister bezogen hat scheinen ihm jedenfalls bekannt zu sein. 

„Natürlich." Antal schnurrt geradezu, jetzt wo Shenjal endlich eine Reaktion zeigt. „Deshalb senden wird ja auch einen unserer besten Magier um die Sache so unauffällig wie möglich aufzuklären. Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet nicht lange brauchen." 

„Welche Ressourcen stehen mir zur Verfügung?" Er hat sich wieder besser unter Kontrolle und man kann seinen Tonfall inzwischen fast als gelassen, sogar resigniert bezeichnen. Mir läuft es dabei allerdings kalt den Rücken hinab. Die Spannung in seinem Körper ist noch immer vorhanden, wenn nicht noch stärker als zuvor. 

„Zwei Bewaffnete, Ausrüstung und die anfallenden Kosten." 

„Der Rat ist äußerst großzügig." Kommt die gepresste Erwiderung. 

„In der Tat. Ihr werdet morgen Nacht aufbrechen. Ich hoffe der Zeitpunkt ist nicht zu ungünstig für euch." 

Sein Tonfall lässt darauf schließen, dass es ihm herzlich egal ist ob das Timing dieser Aktion meinem Meister zusagt oder nicht. Und als er keine Antwort bekommt entschuldigt er sich und verlässt uns ohne weitere Förmlichkeiten. 

Kaum ist die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen beginnt der Diener mit einer geradezu unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit den Tisch abzuräumen, bevor auch er so schnell wie eben möglich dem Raum entflieht. 

Ich wage nicht mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen und hoffe wider besseres Wissen, dass mein Meister mich einfach übersehen wird. Er hat sich bis jetzt kaum geregt und sitzt noch immer im Sessel. Als er dann ansatzlos anfängt wütend zu fluchen zucke ich zusammen. Eine schlechte Idee wie es scheint, denn daraufhin packt er mich am Haar und biegt meinen Kopf zurück, so dass ich sein Gesicht sehen kann. Die Stellung ist äußerst unkomfortabel und er weiß es genau. 

„Ein falsches Wort", zischt er „ein falscher Gedanke nur und du wirst dir wünschen du wärst schon vor Jahren gestorben." 

Er erhebt sich und zerrt mich an meinen schon jetzt schmerzenden Haaren durch den Raum. 

„Du glaubst vielleicht du bist mich vorerst los, aber da hast du dich geirrt Sklave." 

Ich hatte keine solchen Hoffnungen, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war mich zu fürchten, aber jetzt fange ich an zu glauben dass er vielleicht doch nicht alle meine Gedanken kennt. Oh nein. Seine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen und er schlägt mir hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht. Ich sollte lernen mich besser zu beherrschen denke ich noch bevor ich auf dem unnachgiebigen Boden lande, wo ich mich zusammen rolle und so klein mache wie möglich, falls er sich entscheiden sollte nach mir zu treten. 

Als nichts weiter geschieht öffne ich vorsichtig die Augen. Der nachdenkliche, kalkulierende  Ausdruck den ich jetzt zu Gesicht bekomme macht mir fast noch mehr Angst. Ob alle Drow derartig schwankende Stimmungen haben? 

„Du wirst mich begleiten." Eröffnet er mir in einem absurd liebenswürdigen Ton. „Mehr noch, du wirst dir große Mühe geben mir zu helfen wo immer du kannst." 

Ich nicke „Ja Herr. Was immer ihr verlangt." 

Alles solange ich dadurch Bestrafung vermeiden kann. Obwohl ich mich frage wie ich ihm in dieser Angelegenheit helfen soll, die sich doch scheinbar hauptsächlich mit Drow-internen Dingen beschäftigt. Natürlich hält er es nicht für nötig mir das näher zu erklären, sondern fängt an scheinbar wahllos verschiedene Dinge auf einen Haufen zusammenzutragen. Ich nehme an er packt, aber während der Berg von Schriftrollen, Fläschchen und sonstigem immer größer wird, fange ich an zu zweifeln ob es wirklich möglich ist dass alles mit zu nehmen. Als er meine Ungläubige Haltung bemerkt lacht er mich aus und sagt nur herablassend: „Magischer Beutel Dummkopf." Bevor er mit seiner Tätigkeit fortfährt. 

Diese Nacht wird nicht so schlimm wie ich erwartet hatte. Scheinbar ist mein Meister nicht in der Stimmung sich intensiv mit seinem neuesten Spielzeug zu beschäftigen. Nachdem er offenbar fertig ist mit packen, begeben wir uns in das Schlafzimmer, aber er faucht mich nur ungehalten an um mir zu sagen, dass ich heute auf dem Boden neben dem Bett schlafen muss. Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden und selbst wenn dem nicht so wäre, wüsste ich inzwischen, dass es besser ist ihm zu gehorchen ohne sich aufzulehnen. Ich hätte zwar erwartet Schwierigkeiten mit dem Einschlafen zu haben, doch der heutige Tag mit all seinen Neuheiten und Schrecken muss mich mehr erschöpft haben als mir klar war und trotz des harten Lagers falle ich fast sofort in traumlosen Schlaf. 


	8. chapter8

Disclaimer: Na ihr wisst schon… wie immer

Hmpf, so dies wird wohl das letzte update vor ner ganzen Weile Pause, weil dass jetzt der Letzte Teil war von dem ich noch was vorgeschrieben hatte. Ab heute wird alles neu sein und ich muss mich auf meine sprunghafte Inspiration verlassen. Also wie gesagt könnte ein bisschen dauern. 

Nariel: Wie Jack Sparrow? Hm na ja hatte ich noch gar nicht dran gedacht. Dazu fehlen Jarlaxle irgendwie die Haare. Vom Benehmen passt es allerdings, da haste sehr recht!*g*

Waldfee: Jetzt! 

Aufbruch

„Wach auf Sklave." 

Oh nein, das klingt nicht gut. Ich zucke zusammen, reiße erschrocken meine Augen auf und versuche auf der Stelle klar und aufmerksam auszusehen, bin mir aber fast sicher dass ich dabei kläglich versage. Während ich mein bestes tue um so schnell wie möglich in eine kniende Position zu gelangen, denn ich kann mir denken das er dies verlangen wird, merke ich wie kalt und steif ich über Tag geworden bin. Mein Arm prickelt unangenehm, als langsam Gefühl in ihn zurückströmt. Ich muss sehr ungünstig gelegen haben. Aber es scheint als hätte ich schnell genug reagiert, denn statt Schmerz fühle ich nun wie er mir sanft den Finger unters Kinn legt und mich dazu zwingt ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Ich erzittere innerlich. Habe ich doch etwas falsch gemacht? 

„Sehr schön." Sagt er nach einem prüfenden Blick leise. „Scheint als verstehst du langsam wer du bist und wo dein Platz ist." 

„Ja Herr." 

Was soll ich sonst sagen? Aber dies stellt ihn wohl nicht völlig zufrieden, denn er hakt nach. 

„Und was bist du genau?" Fragt er mit täuschend weicher Stimme. „Sprich." 

„Ein Sklave…" Unsicher versucht mein Blick sich zu Boden zu stehlen, aber er lässt es nicht zu. 

„Falsche Antwort." Was will er hören? Ich spüre wir ich anfange zu zittern vor Angst. Was soll ich denn nur sagen? Wenn ich ihn jetzt nach der Antwort frage reagiert er bestimmt ungehalten. Spielt er mit mir? Während ich noch gehetzt über mögliche Antworten nachdenke beugt er sich aus dem Bett nah an mich heran und flüstert mir ins Ohr. 

„Nicht ein Sklave Häschen. Mein Sklave. Du bist was immer ich dir befehle zu sein. Meine Hure, mein Sekretär, mein Haustier. Du wirst sogar töten wenn ich es dir befehle. Ohne mich bist du gar nichts." 

Während er spricht greift er nach dem Halsband und zieht mich daran aufs Bett. Erleichtert dass er es nicht benutzt hat um mich zu bestrafen folge ich dem unausgesprochenen Befehl und krieche zu ihm unter die Decke. Endlich warm, ist mein erster Gedanke, bevor mich seine Hand, die über meinen Bauch abwärts gleitet, sehr effektiv ablenkt. Und als er mich diesmal fragt: „Was bist du?" Antworte ich schnell. „Was immer ihr befehlt Herr." 

Die Hand streicht jetzt langsam an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel entlang. Dies und ein gemurmeltes „Sehr gut." Lassen mich erschauern. Schon jetzt kann ich fühlen wie mein Körper auf die manipulierende Wirkung seiner Zuwendung reagiert. Hilflos suchen meine Hände Halt im Laken und Verachtung steigt wieder in mir auf. Seine Hure, ja das bin ich jetzt wohl willig und bereit beim kleinsten Zeichen von Nettigkeit. 

„Verachte dich nicht." Sagt er leise und berührt mit der anderen Hand leicht den blauen Fleck, der jetzt meine Wange ziert wo er mich gestern geschlagen hat. „Was hättest du schon tun können? Du hattest keine Macht über die Geschehnisse. Du hättest gar nichts ändern können, auch wenn du es versucht hättest." 

Er macht es mir leicht, erteilt mir die Absolution die ich brauche um weiter leben zu können. Ich hätte nichts tun können, alles lag außerhalb meines Einflusses. Ob meine Tränen von Trauer oder Erleichterung herrühren kann nicht einmal ich selbst sagen. Verzweifelt klammere ich mich an ihn in dem hilflosen Versuch einen Anker zu finden und meine innere Balance wiederzuerlangen. Ich zwinge mich seine Worte zu glauben, denn obwohl mein innerer Widerstand zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon größtenteils gebrochen ist, quälen mich Schuldgefühle und die Gedanken daran was meine Familie sagen würde, könnte sie mich jetzt sehen. An diesem Abend ist er sehr sanft mit mir und ich ertappe mich dabei wie ich danach seine Nähe suche, mich an ihn schmiege. Natürlich begrüßt er dieses Zeichen von beginnender Abhängigkeit, streichelt und lobt mich, bis es Zeit wird aufzubrechen. 

Zwei Bewaffnete der meisten anderen Rassen würden mitleiderregend Inadäquat wirken, aber diese hier sind Drow, die gefürchtetsten Krieger von allen und ich muss bei ihrem Anblick unweigerlich an den Überfall zurückdenken. Die Bilder von Blut und Schlächterei, die ich so sehr verdrängen möchte steigen wieder in mir auf und lassen mich erschauern. Einer der Beiden bemerkt meine Reaktion und lächelt böse. Er tut es jedoch so, dass mein Meister nichts davon bemerkt. Ihn behandeln beide mit dem größten Respekt, darauf bedacht keinen Ärger zu erregen. 

Das Vertrauen meines Meisters in meine Ergebenheit ist noch nicht so groß als dass ich ein eigenes Pferd bekommen würde. Stattdessen befiehlt er mir zu meinem großen Entsetzen eines mit dem Krieger zu teilen der zuvor so amüsiert war ob meiner Angst. Zunächst verhält dieser sich entgegen meiner Befürchtungen still. Erst als ich nach einigen Stunden des gemächlichen Reitens schon fast anfange mich ein wenig zu entspannen und an die stetige Präsenz des warmen Körpers direkt hinter mir zu gewöhnen lässt er sich unauffällig ein wenig zurückfallen und flüstert nah an meinem Ohr: „Na kleine Schlampe, hat er dich denn schon über den Verlust deines Clans hinweggetröstet?" Als ich daraufhin erstarre fährt er fort: „Ich wette dein Blut schmeckt ausgezeichnet. Bettelst du schon darum das er dich nimmt? Du solltest dankbar sein weißt du, ohne unser Eingreifen wärest du jetzt nur ein weiteres Opfer auf dem Altar der Spinnenkönigin." 

Wenn ich meine Zähne noch fester zusammenbeißen würde, ich bin mir sicher sie würden splittern. Dankbar? Hilfloser Hass steigt wieder in mir auf, aber es scheint er ist noch immer nicht fertig. 

„Dein Meister war auch einer von denen bevor er hier her kam, ein verdammter Spinnenküsser, deshalb muss er sich noch immer beweisen vor dem Rat. Sie trauen ihm nicht." 

Ich frage mich ob wir deshalb auf diese Mission geschickt worden sind, aber vor allem bin ich besorgt, dass er mitgehört hat und später wütend sein wird. Mir persönlich ist es herzlich egal wo er herkommt, dass ändert nichts an meiner Situation. Wenigstens hat mein Mitreiter genügend Respekt oder Angst vor ihm um mich nicht auch noch körperlich zu belästigen. Das hält hin allerdings nicht davon ab mir den Rest der Nacht haarklein ins Ohr zu flüstern was er mit mir anstellen würde wäre ich sein Sklave. Auch wenn ich mich durch die Tatsache wieder an der frischen Luft und in gewohnter Umgebung zu sein schon allein etwas besser fühle schaffe ich es nicht wegzuhören und die Bilder von Blut und Abartigkeit auszuschließen die er so leise und grausam dicht hinter mir heraufbeschwört. 

Ich bin meinem Meister beinahe dankbar als wir nach einer ereignislosen, nur durch eine kurze Rast unterbrochenen Nacht endlich absteigen um in einer kleinen, feuchten Höhle Schutz vor dem Licht des Tages zu suchen. Verglichen mit dem was der Soldat mir heute Stunde um Stunde an möglichen Szenarien aufgezwungen hat war mein Herr geradezu liebevoll im Umgang mit mir. Bis jetzt war mir aufgrund meines bisherigen behüteten Lebens gar nicht klar wie viele schmerzhafte Dinge man mit einem wehrlosen Körper anstellen kann. Ich fange an mich zu fragen, was er letztendlich überhaupt mit mir vorhat. Meinen Widerstand brechen ohne meinen Geist dabei völlig zu zerstören, mich an ihn binden? Aber wozu? Oder braucht er mich nur als hübsches Spielzeug bis ich ihn langweile und er mich töten wird? 

Ich komme nicht dazu diese Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, denn er befiehlt mir ein kleines Feuer zu entzünden und ich gehorche so schnell ich kann. Allein der Gedanke vor den beiden Soldaten bestraft zu werden lässt mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Das wäre schlimmer als nur den Schmerz ertragen zu müssen, zu wissen dass sie zusehen und sich daran ergötzen werden ist unerträglich. Einer der beiden bereitet ein schnelles, einfaches Mal. Mir ist es offenbar nicht erlaubt mit unserem Proviant zu hantieren und während die anderen essen knie ich still und mit gesenktem Kopf an der Seite hinter meinem Meister. Er hat mir nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben etwas zu mir zu nehmen, aber natürlich bin auch ich hungrig nachdem ich die ganze Nacht nach unserem Aufbruch nichts mehr bekommen habe. Ohne dass es mir bewusst ist fange ich abwesend an, an meinen Fingernägeln zu knabbern, bis seine Stimme in meinem Kopf mir scharf befiehlt still zu sitzen und ich resigniert die Hände in den Schoß lege. Wenn er der Meinung ist ich hätte es verdient wird er mir hoffentlich etwas geben, versuche ich mich selbst zu beruhigen. 

„Komm her Sklave." 

Vorsichtig rutsche ich näher, denn ich wage es nicht mich dazu zu erheben. 

„Bist du hungrig?" 

„Ja Herr." 

Er weiß es, aber es scheint als gäbe es in dieser Hinsicht gewisse Formalitäten, oder er will mich einfach betteln sehen. 

„Willst du etwas essen?" 

Dieses Lächeln gepaart mit dem lauernden Ton verheißt nichts Gutes für mich und ich antworte unsicher, stotternd: „W…wenn ihr…m…mit eurer Erlaubnis Herr?" 

Ich kann praktisch die bohrenden Blicke der beiden Soldaten spüren, wage aber nicht meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, als er mir ein Stückchen Brot hinhält und eiskalt erklärt: „Du wirst mir aus der Hand fressen." 

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr." 

Es fällt mir trotz allem was ich jetzt schon hinter mir habe schwer dies zu sagen und zu tun und ich kann deutlich spüren wie ich erröte. Der Hunger ist allerdings größer als die Scham. In diesem Augenblick bin ich sehr dankbar für mein langes, dichtes Haar, welches gerade so gnädig mein Gesicht verbirgt. Natürlich ist er damit noch nicht zufrieden, sondern streicht danach besitzergreifend mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Lippen und Wangen. Für den nächsten Bissen muss ich seine Finger lecken, dann lässt er mich eine Weile warten und führt sein eigenes Mahl fort. Es genügt wohl zu sagen, dass dies eine der anstrengensten und erniedrigensten Mahlzeiten wird die ich je zu mir genommen habe. 

Ich bin sehr froh als er mir später befiehlt das Geschirr waschen zu gehen. So muss ich nicht mehr das dreckige Grinsen der beiden anderen ertragen. Obwohl ich müde bin von dem anstrengenden Ritt lasse ich mir Zeit und genieße diese kurzen, beruhigenden Augenblicke des Alleinseins. Es ist gar nicht so lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal an einem Bachlauf hockte, aber die Umstände könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Damals habe ich das Wasser aufgesucht um das fröhliche Gurgeln und Glucksen zu genießen und müßig meine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen, während ich heute das Essbesteck von Mördern wasche und mir nichts mehr wünsche als mich selbst mit der Strömung forttragen zu lassen. 

Wie weit würde ich wohl kommen, sollte ich versuchen jetzt fortzulaufen? Ich kenne mich zwar aus im Wald, bin aber durch den Mangel an Ausrüstung und Pferd beträchtlich im Nachteil. Und dann ist da noch das Halsband. Ich bin mir absolut nicht sicher wie weit sein Einflussbereich sich erstreckt. 

Als ich auf diesen Gedanken hin plötzlich wieder den schrecklichen, feurigen Schmerz verspüre, den ich mittlerweile besser kenne als mir lieb ist, wird mir klar dass eine Flucht wohl keine Option sein wird auf dieser Mission und nachdem ich mich verhalten schluchzend wieder aus dem feuchten Sand des Flussufers erhoben habe, packe ich resigniert Teller und Besteck zusammen um mich dann auf den Rückweg zu machen. 

Der orange glühende Sonnenaufgang, welcher den Horizont ziert erscheint mir fast wie eine absichtliche Verhöhnung. Während um mich herum der Tag anbricht muss ich wieder zurück in die klamme, dunkle Höhle. Bevor ich jedoch eintrete halte ich noch einmal kurz inne um meine Tränen weg zu wischen. Ich erinnere mich zu gut an den Hohn den mir mein Meister gestern Abend entgegengebracht hat als er mich weinen sah und will nicht dass mich die beiden Soldaten für schwächer halten als sie es sowieso schon tun. 

Ich hatte halb erwartet jetzt bestraft zu werden, aber alles was er letztendlich tut ist eine schmale silberne Kette um meinen Knöchel zu befestigen und sie dann mit einer kurzen Beschwörung in der steinernen Wand der Höhle zu verankern. Eine Decke bekomme ich allerdings nicht, was mir in den nächsten Stunden Probleme bereitet, weil ich anfange vor Kälte zu zittern und nicht schlafen kann. Hoffentlich bin ich morgen nicht so übermüdet, dass ich vom Pferd falle. 

Zunächst finde ich es seltsam, dass jemand wie die Drow, die im allgemeinen so misstrauisch sind, dass es schon fast an Paranoia grenzt sich ohne Wache einfach schlafen legt, aber dann entdecke ich die schwachen spuren eines magischen Kreises, die mit etwas Salz auf den Boden gestreut worden sind und verstehe die scheinbare Sorglosigkeit. Mein Meister muss diesen Schutz errichtet habe während ich am Bach war und trotzdem hatte er noch genügend Aufmerksamkeit übrig um meine Gedanken von Flucht zu erahnen. Erst jetzt wird mir wirklich klar wie mächtig er sein muss und dass sein Stolz durch dieses respektlose abkommandiert werden wahrscheinlich ziemlich angeknackst ist. Kein Wunder dass er so wütend war. Aber es scheint als wären ihm trotz aller Macht die Hände gebunden wenn der Rat betroffen ist. 

Als die Sonne untergeht erwache ich zähneklappernd aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Die irritierte Miene meines Meisters lässt mich sprichwörtlich auf den Zehenspitzen gehen. Ihn jetzt zu verärgern wäre höchst schmerzhaft. Das „Frühstück" ist eine schweigsame, angespannte Angelegenheit, aber immerhin bekomme ich diesmal meine Mahlzeit ohne erniedrigende Spielchen ausgehändigt. 

Zur Abwechslung muss ich heute mit dem zweiten Soldaten ein Pferd teilen. Nach der gestrigen verbalen Folter erscheint er mir seltsam still, denn außer mürrischen, kurz angebundenen Befehlen bekomme ich von ihm nichts zu hören. Ich entscheide erleichtert, dass er sehr viel angenehmer ist als sein Gefährte. Diese Nacht trägt, kombiniert mit der gewohnten Umgebung des Waldes, sehr zu meiner inneren Entspannung bei und als wir gegen Morgen wieder unser Lager aufschlagen bin ich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ein wenig ausgeglichener. 

Heute haben wir nicht das Glück eine Höhle zu finden und müssen stattdessen mit einem dichten Tannenwäldchen vorlieb nehmen, das dem Licht des Tages nicht so viel entgegen zu setzen hat. Die Laune meiner Begleiter ist daher, im Gegensatz zu meiner eigenen, entsprechend schlecht. Ich habe noch immer keine Ahnung wohin wir eigentlich unterwegs sind und keiner scheint dazu angetan mich zu erleuchten. 


	9. chapter9

Disclaimer: nicht meins (als ob das nicht jeder wüsste…)

A/N: Ach ja ein weiteres wundervolles Kapitel im Leben von meinem Lieblingssklaven. Auf fanfiktion.de gibt's den englischen Teil übrigens inzwischen übersetzt unter demselben Nick. Nur falls es irgendwen gestört hat beim lesen…

Die nächsten Tage und Nächte vergehen alle in ähnlicher Weise und wäre nicht die ständige Angst vor Bestrafung, ich glaube ich würde mich langweilen, denn keiner der drei ist sehr gesprächig. So aber muss ich trotz allem die ganze Zeit Acht geben, dass ich nicht unabsichtlich respektlos handle. Bewusst einen Befehl zu missachten kommt mir schon fast gar nicht mehr in den Sinn. Ich weiß zu genau was dann geschehen würde. 

Seit unserem Aufbruch hat mein Herr mich nicht mehr in sein Bett befohlen, aber ich merke, wie er mich immer öfter auf diese bestimmte Weise ansieht, die ich inzwischen gut genug kenne um zu wissen welches Verhalten folgen wird und mir ist klar, dass diese Atempause demnächst vorüber ist. Auch der redselige Soldat wirft mir ab und zu solche Blicke zu, doch die machen mir nicht einmal halb so viele Sorgen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er niemals einen Finger an mich legen würde, nicht ohne die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis meines Herrn und ich denke nicht, dass der sie ihm geben würde, es sei denn ich gäbe ihm einen Grund dazu, was ich nicht vorhabe. 

Heute ist der Anbruch des zehnten Tages seit wir die Stadt der Drow verließen und ich bekomme langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass bald etwas passieren wird. Ich kann zwar keinen genauen Grund nennen, aber die Stimmung in unserer Reisegruppe hat sich auf einmal verändert. Alle scheinen konzentrierter, als müssten sie sich innerlich auf etwas vorbereiten. Außerdem sieht es langsam so aus als würden wir diesmal weiter reiten anstatt einen Lagerplatz für den Tag zu suchen. Nun ja ich kann mich schlecht bereit machen für Dinge von denen ich nichts weiß, aber ich merke dennoch wie sich langsam eine gewisse innere Anspannung in mir ausbreitet. Was erwartet mich nun? Werde ich endlich den Grund herausfinden wieso ich mit auf diese Mission kommen musste? Der Anblick eines mittelgroßen Dorfes einige Meilen von uns entfernt, der sich uns gegen Mittag bietet, lässt mich für einen Augenblick erstarren. Plant mein Herr etwa dort hinein zu reiten? 

Wie auf einen unausgesprochenen Befehl hin, halten wir an und sitzen ab. Alle außer mir scheinen zu wissen was nun zu tun ist. 

Nervös schaue ich zu wie mein Meister drei milchig-weiße Kristalle, die an schlanken silbernen Ketten hängen aus seiner Packtasche kramt und dann zwei davon an die Soldaten verteilt. Ich bekomme keinen und gleich darauf wird mir auch klar wieso, denn kaum haben sie sie umgehängt tritt ein Zauber in Kraft, der ihre schwarze Haut blass und die weißen Haare schwarz oder braun erscheinen lässt. Sogar die ehemals roten Augen haben jetzt unauffällige Grün- und Blautöne. Im Grunde könnten wir nun eine harmlose Gruppe reisender Elfen sein. Dieser Gedanke jagt mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, denn natürlich sind meine Begleiter alles andere als harmlos, wie allein schon das grausame Lächeln beweist welches mein Meister mir in diesem Augenblick zuwirft. 

„Falls irgendwelche Zweifel an unserer Identität aufkommen sollten wirst du dein möglichstes tun um sie zu zerstreuen, habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt Sklave." 

„Ja Herr." 

Ich nicke während sich gleichzeitig die Verbitterung wie ein großer, scharfkantiger Eisklumpen in meinem Bauch festsetzt. Mein Schicksal als Besitztum meines Meisters zu akzeptieren und mich seinen Wünschen zu beugen ist eine Sache, so zu tun als ob ich ihm und den beiden Schlächtern die uns begleiten dieselben Gefühle entgegenbringe wie zum Beispiel einem Mitglied meines Clans, ist eine ganz andere. Allein der Gedanke verlangt mir mehr Selbstbeherrschung ab als ich jemals für möglich gehalten hätte und in mir entsteht der Wunsch laut zu schreien. Ich muss hart auf meine Lippe beißen um dem Bedürfnis nicht nachzugeben. 

Er hat meinen Widerwillen bemerkt, tritt nun nah an mich heran und hält mit festem Griff mein Kinn, so dass ich ihm ins die Augen schauen muss, die nun nicht mehr rot, sondern blau sind. Der kalte, grausame Ausdruck in ihnen ist jedoch genau derselbe wie immer. Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren das er absoluten Gehorsam von mir erwartet und bewege mich nicht einen Millimeter während er langsam mit dem Daumen meine Unterlippe entlangfährt. Die Tatsache dass seine Haut so hell ist und ihn einem vertrauten, geliebten Mitglied meiner Familie auf eine schreckliche, makabere Weise unheimlich ähnlich erscheinen lässt, macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich fange trotz aller Versuche dies zu unterdrücken an hilflos zu zittern und bin mir nicht sicher ob ich fähig sein werde diese Täuschung überzeugend durchzuführen. 

„Falls du uns Schwierigkeiten machen solltest," sagt er leise mit diesem samtweichen Ton, den ich inzwischen mehr fürchte als alles andere, „dann werde ich dich nach unserer Rückkehr für einen ganzen Tag den gemeinen Soldaten zur freien Benutzung überlassen und wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast können sie manchmal ein wenig…rau werden." Meine Augen weiten sich voll Entsetzen und er fährt fort: „Natürlich werden sie es nicht wagen permanente Schäden zu verursachen, aber ich kenne einige äußerst effektive Heiltränke, so dass sie sich nicht allzu sehr zurückhalten müssten." 

Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen wie es mir unter den fürsorglichen Händen der Krieger ergehen würde und erschauere. Die begierlichen Blicke die die beiden neben uns mir jetzt zuwerfen brauche ich dafür gar nicht zu sehen. 

„Ich werde keine Probleme bereiten Herr." Erkläre ich mit erstickter Stimme und meine es in diesem Augenblick auch völlig ernst. 

„Gut." 

Damit ist offenbar alles geklärt, er lässt mich los und wir reiten weiter in Richtung Dorf. Ich versuche so gut wie möglich eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen. Fröhlichkeit liegt in diesem Moment wirklich außerhalb meiner Reichweite, selbst wenn ich es ernsthaft versuchen würde könnte ich jetzt kein Lächeln hervorbringen! Jedenfalls keins das in irgendeiner Weise überzeugend wäre. 

Wie es scheint reichen meine Anstrengungen aus, denn niemand würdigt mich eines zweiten Blickes während wir mit erstaunlicher Dreistigkeit mitten durch das Dorf reiten und mein Meister völlig ungerührt mit dem ansässigen Gastwirt über den Preis für zwei Zimmer verhandelt. Als ihm der Wirt bedauernd mitteilt dass eines davon leider nur mit einem Doppelbett ausgestattet ist, kann ich deutlich Zufriedenheit in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen. Natürlich nutzt er diesen Umstand trotzdem um den Preis zu drücken. 

Merkt denn niemand wie wenig die Ausstrahlung der drei zu ihrem Erscheinungsbild passt? Kein Elf den ich je kannte hatte diese Aura von eisiger, tödlicher Eleganz die sie umgibt, aber alle akzeptieren die Verkleidung als Realität unwissend und ignorant gegenüber der Gefahr in ihrer Mitte. Natürlich ernten wir einige Blicke, eine Gruppe von reisenden Elfen ist schließlich kein alltäglicher Anblick, keiner scheint jedoch übermäßig misstrauisch zu sein, sondern nur Neugierig oder sogar erfreut. 

Der Schankraum ist sauber und einladend, aber im Moment nur spärlich gefüllt, was wahrscheinlich auch an der noch recht frühen Tageszeit liegt. Ich bin allerdings müde nachdem wir schon die ganze Nacht hindurch geritten sind und kann mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ich hoffe inständig, dass wir uns nicht lange hier unten aufhalten werden, denn dann würde ich wahrscheinlich irgendwann im stehen einschlafen. 

Zu meiner großen Erleichterung bestellt mein Meister sich nur knapp ein Bad für heute Abend und begibt sich gleich darauf auf unser Zimmer. Ich folge kommentarlos und gehorsam, froh über die Möglichkeit mich bald hinzulegen. Egal wo, von mir aus gerne auf dem nackten Boden, so lange ich nur endlich schlafen kann. Obwohl ich es ihm fast nicht anmerke ist auch mein Meister müde und würdigt mich kaum eines Blickes als er sich entkleidet und dann in das großzügig bemessene Doppelbett begibt. Ohne dass er eine Anweisung erteilt lege ich mich auf den Boden daneben. Ich denke kaum dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt meine Gegenwart an seiner Seite wünscht, trotz aller verlangenden Blicke während der letzten Tage. Zu meiner Überraschung befiehlt er mir jedoch mich auszuziehen und neben ihn zu legen, allerdings ohne dass er Anstalten machen würde etwas anderes tun zu wollen als schlafen. Andererseits, vielleicht erachtet er es auch als nötig den Schlafplatz zu teilen damit unsere Tarnung nicht auffliegt falls doch jemand unangekündigt hereinkommen sollte. Jedenfalls verspüre ich eine vage Dankbarkeit während ich erstaunlich schnell in einen erschöpften Schlummer sinke, den willkommenen Geruch von sauberen Laken noch in der Nase. 

Als ich durch das Gefühl von Fingern die meinen Bauch entlang tasten erwache, brauche ich ein paar Sekunden bevor mir wieder völlig klar wird wo ich bin und mit wem. Bis dahin hat sich zu den Fingern am Bauch eine warme, feuchte Zunge an meinem Nacken gesellt. Ein unfreiwilliger Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinab und ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. 

„So so, wach wie ich sehe." Murmelt mein Meister dicht hinter mir. Ich kann deutlich fühlen wie erregt er schon ist und frage mich besorgt ob er vorhat mich jetzt gleich ohne Vorbereitung zu nehmen. Keine sehr angenehme Möglichkeit, vor allem weil er mich garantiert bestrafen würde falls ich Laute des Schmerzes nicht unterdrücken könnte. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja ein wenig ablenken und noch während mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf geht habe ich diesen auch schon einladend ein wenig zur Seite gebogen um mehr von meinem empfindsamen Nacken zugänglich zu machen. 

Ein leises Lachen hinter mir reißt mich plötzlich aus meinen unerfreulichen Überlegungen. 

„Es hat nicht sehr lange gebraucht aus dir ein williges Bettspielzeug zu formen." Stellt er trocken fest. 

Ich werde rot, muss aber beschämt zugeben, dass er Recht hat. Die Art wie ich auf seine Nähe anspreche ist schon fast unheimlich, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr das Halsband benutzt um meine körperlichen Reaktionen zu beeinflussen. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist es auch irgendwie verständlich, solange ich kooperiere oder sogar zur richtigen Zeit selbst etwas initiiere bringt er mir zumindest körperliche Sanftheit entgegen, etwas dass ich sonst kaum noch erfahre und das ein zwar sehr unvollkommener, aber dennoch auf gewisse Weise ein Ersatz ist, für die Liebe und Geborgenheit die ich bisher immer so vorbehaltlos von meiner Umgebung bekommen habe und die mir jetzt schmerzlich fehlt. 

„Seid ihr unzufrieden mit mir Herr?" Frage ich unsicher, weil ich nicht genau weiß wie ich seine Äußerung auffassen soll. 

„Nein, im Gegenteil." Er fährt mit federleichter Berührung den äußeren Rand meiner Ohrmuschel nach und bringt mich auf diese Weise dazu überrascht nach Luft zu schnappen. Die Ohren sind bei Elfen ein sehr empfindlicher Teil des Körpers. 

„Zemun mag es ja bevorzugen wenn er Widerstand erst brechen muss, wie er dir so eloquent mitgeteilt hat, aber ich persönlich bevorzuge etwas kooperativere Partner."

Aha, der redselige Soldat heißt also Zemun. Ich wusste gar nicht dass er die Namen  der beiden überhaupt kennt. Wenigstens ist er nicht wütend. 

„Jedenfalls meistens." Setzt er jetzt nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu während seine Hand zielstrebig meinen Penis umschließt, woraufhin ich hilflos aufstöhnen muss und zeitweise die Fähigkeit verliere noch einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen. Ich beginne langsam zu verstehen, dass es diese Art von Kontrolle über mich ist, die er schätzt. Meine Reaktionen völlig bestimmen zu können, ganz gleich ob es nun Schmerz oder Erregung ist, was dabei für ihn zählt ist die Dominanz. Als mir dies klar wird, halte ich auch ganz bewusst mein Flehen nicht mehr zurück. 

„Meister… bitte…ahh!" keuche ich. Was von meinem Stolz noch übrig ist kann ich leicht unterdrücken. Ihn zufrieden zu stellen ist meiner körperlichen Verfassung auf jeden Fall zuträglicher als mich an moralische Grundsätze zu klammern und ihm dabei vorzuenthalten was er will. Am Ende wird ja doch alles so geschehen wie er es bestimmt und es wäre bestimmt nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich dazu brächte hilflos zu betteln, selbst wenn ich diesmal die Gründe besser verstehe. 

Im Moment scheint das was er will mein Höhepunkt zu sein und den gebe ich ihm. Nicht dass ich es verhindern könnte selbst wenn ich wollte. Ich muss in das dicke weiche Kissen beißen um die verräterischen Geräusche zu dämpfen. Meinen Samen benutzt er dazu mich zu dehnen und dann sein Eindringen zu erleichtern. Das ist zwar nicht so gut wie Öl, aber wesentlich besser als gar nichts. Die Tatsache dass mein Meister bei seinem eigenen Höhepunkt nicht in ein Kissen, sondern in meine Schulter beißt geht glücklicherweise zum größten Teil in dem Schock unter, den ich verspüre als den empfindlichsten Punkt in mir streift, was mich sprichwörtlich Sterne sehen lässt. 

Danach scheint er so zufrieden, dass ich es wage ihn vorsichtig anzusprechen, während ich uns beide mit einem Tuch von den Spuren der letzten Ereignisse reinige. 

„Meister?" 

„Hmm?" 

„Wenn jemand fragt wieso wir hier sind…was soll ich dann sagen Herr?" 

Er streckt sich genüsslich, wie eine große schwarze Katze und scheint zu meiner großen Erleichterung nicht im Mindesten irritiert. 

„Du wirst erklären, dass wir unterwegs sind um Verwandte im Westen zu besuchen Evoe." 

Eine Sekunde lang kann ich mit dem letzten Wort nichts anfangen, bis mir klar wird, dass es der Name ist den er mir im Beisein von Meister Essal gegeben, aber seither nicht benutzt hat. Hier wird er es wohl müssen, schließlich kann er mich schlecht weiterhin vor allen als Sklave betiteln. Die nächste Frage will ich am liebsten gar nicht stellen, denn mir graut schon vor den möglichen Antworten, die er geben könnte, aber ich werde wohl nicht darum herum kommen. 

„Wie wünscht ihr dass ich euch in Gegenwart anderer anspreche Herr?" 

„Du wirst dich soweit wie möglich still verhalten, doch wenn es gar nicht anders geht wird Shenjal wohl genügen müssen." 

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr." Murmle ich, erleichtert dass er mich nicht zwingt ihn mit Vater oder ähnlichem anzusprechen, aber es ist ihm wohl klar dass wir dieses Bild nicht wirklich aufrechterhalten könnten in der Öffentlichkeit. 

In diesem Augenblick klopft es zaghaft an der Tür. Es ist die Tochter des Wirts die uns, nachdem wir beide hastig etwas Kleidung übergeworfen und sie hereingebeten haben, Bescheid gibt, dass das Bad nun gerichtet sei. Wenn sie erstaunt ist uns bereits am Nachmittag im Bett vorzufinden gibt sie es nicht zu erkennen. Nur kurz kann ich etwas Unbestimmbares in ihren Augen erkennen als sie ihren Blick flüchtig über unsere recht zerzauste Erscheinung gleiten lässt und erst in diesem Augenblick wird mir bewusst wie sehr ich mich bereits verändert habe, wie wenig noch übrig ist von dem unschuldigen jungen Elfen der ich war. Dieser Gedanke erfüllt mich mit großer Trauer, denn nichts könnte diese verlorene Unschuld je wieder zurück bringen. Ich versuche jedoch mir diese Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen während ich meinen Meister zu den Baderäumen begleite. 

Wir haben eine große hölzerne Wanne für uns allein, was bedeutet, dass ich ihm vorsichtig die langen Haare wasche und ihn gründlich einseife. Das dieses Einseifen nicht wieder in andere Dinge ausartet habe ich allein der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass es statt einer Tür hier nur einen dicken schwarzen Vorhang gibt, der die Nische in welcher unsere Wanne steht von den beiden anderen zwar blickdicht, aber auf keinen Fall schalldicht abtrennt. 

Nachdem wir beide wieder sauber und angemessen bekleidet sind, begeben wir uns in den langsam voller werdenden Schankraum, wo die zwei Soldaten schon bei einem Becher Wein warten und dabei gekonnt die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Anwesenden ignorieren. Ihnen war offenbar kein Bad vergönnt, denn ich kann die eifersüchtigen Blicke geradezu spüren die sie mir zuwerfen bei dem Anblick meiner noch feuchten Haare. Ich frage mich ob sie wohl bereit wären denselben Preis zu zahlen wie ich um in den Genuss von heißem Wasser zu kommen und bin überrascht als ich die amüsierte Stimme meines Herrn in meinem Kopf vernehme. _Natürlich wären sie bereit dazu Häschen und wärest du nicht hier hätten sie es auch getan. Sie sind einfache Soldaten, ihr Status ist kaum höher als deiner.  _

Es wundert mich nicht mehr wirklich nach allem was ich schon von den Drow gesehen habe, aber mir wird wieder einmal klar, dass keine Ahnung habe wozu sie letztendlich fähig sind wenn es darauf ankommt und dass ich leider die Tendenz habe sie meist aus reiner Unwissenheit und Naivität zu unterschätzen. Ich hoffe nur das wird nicht eines Tages mein Verderben sein. Ich hoffe allerdings auch, dass ich mit den beiden nicht noch Probleme bekomme, denn mir ist nur zu bewusst dass es auch Dinge gibt vor denen mich mein Meister nicht schützen wird. 

Je weiter der Abend voranschreitet desto mehr scheinen sich die anwesenden Bewohner dieses Dorfes an unsere Gegenwart zu gewöhnen und ein äußerst schmackhaftes Mahl, sowie einige Gläser Wein später setzen sich sogar einige von ihnen zu uns an den Tisch. Ganz entgegen der üblichen schon gewohnten Schweigsamkeit die sonst unter uns herrschte, werden sie von den drei verkleideten Drow in ein lebhaftes Gespräch verwickelt. Ich versuche mich so dezent wie möglich zu verhalten, während die drei offenbar unauffällig Informationen sammeln. Dabei bin ich ziemlich unnütz, da ich nicht einmal genau weiß wonach wir überhaupt suchen. Ich fange langsam wirklich an mich zu langweilen und unruhig herumzurutschen. Den vierten Becher Wein hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr trinken sollen, denn erstens bin ich keinen Alkohol gewohnt und zweitens muss ich immer dringender ein Klo aufsuchen, aber einen Becher zu umklammern erschien mir noch kurz zuvor geradezu perfekt um meine Hände beschäftigt zu halten und einen Punkt zu haben an dem ich meinen Blick verankern konnte.  

Irgendwann bemerkt auch mein Meister meine steigende Unruhe und schickt mich los um nach den Pferden zu sehen, damit ich aus dem Weg bin. Nachdem ich mich endlich erleichtert habe gehe ich dann auch tatsächlich in den Stall. Ich habe nicht die Absicht mich zu beeilen. Je länger ich hier abseits von allen bleiben kann desto besser. Die stickige, rauchgeschwängerte Luft des Schankraumes, der inzwischen so voll ist das sich die Leute eng aneinandergedrängt den Platz auf den Bänken teilen müssen, trägt nicht unbedingt zu meinem Wohlbefinden bei und die unaufdringliche Gegenwart der Pferde scheint mir bei weitem die bessere Alternative zu sein. 

Ich lasse mich mit einem leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung auf einem Strohballen in einer dunklen Ecke nieder. Die letzten spätsommerlichen Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch die geöffnete Stalltür und tauchen alles in ein angenehmes orange angehauchtes Licht. 

Ich muss kurz eingenickt sein, was kein Wunder ist nach all dem Wein, denn ich erwache durch das Geräusch von Hufen, als ein neu eingetroffener Gast sein Pferd in den Stall führt. 

Schon der erste Blick macht mir klar, dass dies ein Mann ist, als mindestens genau so gefährlich eingestuft werden kann wie meine Begleiter. Er hat dieselbe sparsam elegante Art sich zu bewegen, denselben kalten Blick und er trägt zwei bösartig aussehende Waffen an seinem Gürtel. Ein Schwert und einen Juwelenbesetzten Dolch. 

Ich erstarre und hoffe dass er mich nicht bemerken wird, denn gefährliche Personen habe ich im Moment schon mehr als genug um mich. Leider lenke ich Sekunden später doch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich denn ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als ich seinen Begleiter bemerke, der jetzt auch durch das Tor tritt. Seinen schwarzhäutigen, weißhaarigen Begleiter, der einen überdimensionalen Hut trägt, welcher zusätzlich noch mit Federn geschmückt ist. Er muss der auffälligste Drow sein der mir bisher untergekommen ist, denn normalerweise bevorzugen seine Leute eher unauffällige Farben und weniger übertriebenen Schmuck. 

Die Reaktion der Beiden auf meinen Anblick ist sehr unterschiedlich und ich weiß nicht welche mir nun mehr Angst macht, der misstrauisch musternde Blick des menschlichen Mannes oder das scheinbar offene, freundliche Lächeln des Drow. Meiner Erfahrung nach folgt auf das Lächeln eines Drow fast niemals etwas Gutes und ich fühle deutlich wie alle Farbe aus meinem sowieso schon blassen Gesicht weicht. 

_Was ist los? Wo bleibst du so lange? _ Will mein Meister auf einmal wissen und ausnahmsweise bin ich froh ihn zu hören. _Ich bin im Stall Meister. Ein Drow und ein Mann sind hier. Sie haben mich gesehen, was soll ich machen Meister?! _

_Ein Drow ohne Haare mit einem lächerlichen Hut? _Will er von mir wissen. Der Beschreibung nach scheint er ihn zu kennen, ob es der ist den wir suchen? 

_Ja Meister genau so sieht er aus! Was soll ich tun?_

_Halte sie auf. Solange bis wir aus dem Schankraum hinaus sind! Dann werde sie los und komm auf unser Zimmer. _

_Ja Herr.  _

Nicht sehr tröstlich, aber ich muss wohl tun was er verlangt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit habe ich schon und auch wenn mir dieser Umstand nicht besonders gefällt, ist er doch leider notwendig. Ich schlucke und hoffe inständig, dass das Halsband vollständig unter meinem Kragen verborgen ist. Vergewissern kann ich mich nun nicht mehr, denn sie kommen bereits auf mich zu. Vielleicht halten sie mich für den Stallburschen, überlege ich kurz, aber falls dies jemals der Fall gewesen sein sollte erkennen sie ihren Irrtum bevor einer der beiden etwas in dieser Richtung sagen kann. Stattdessen fragt mich der Mensch: „Wer bist du?" 

In meinem übernervösen Zustand hätte ich ihm beinahe meinen früheren Namen genannt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fällt mir ein dass dies wahrscheinlich ein Fehler wäre. 

„Evoe." Erkläre ich daher knapp. Er muss die unnatürliche Pause vor meiner Antwort bemerkt haben, denn seine Augen verengen sich misstrauisch. Ich schlucke noch einmal und zwinge mich dann dazu zurückzufragen: „Wer seid ihr?" 

Leider kann ich ein Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht völlig unterdrücken. Ich weiß natürlich ganz genau dass Angst zu zeigen sich in Gegenwart von solchen Leuten sehr nachteilhaft  auswirken kann, aber dennoch bin ich unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun. Das einzige was ich zustande bringe ist nicht sofort in Ohnmacht zu fallen als der Drow sich schwungvoll verbeugt und dann auf eine übertrieben theatralische Weise erklärt er sei Drizzt Do'Urden. Ich zucke jedoch ob dieser plötzlichen Bewegung derartig heftig zusammen dass ich beinahe von meinem Strohballen falle. 

Mir ist nicht klar ob er wirklich denkt dass ich ihm das abkaufe, wenn er doch ganz eindeutig NICHT besagter Do'Urden ist oder ob er mich nur verhöhnt. Mittlerweile habe ich genug Selbstbeherrschung um diesen Gedanke nicht unwillkürlich laut auszusprechen, wie ich es wahrscheinlich früher getan hätte, doch auch so ist mein Unglaube für die beiden offenbar nicht zu übersehen. 

„Er glaubt dir nicht." Meint der angsteinflößende Mensch jetzt unheimlich ruhig. 

„Doch sicher tu ich das!" beeile ich mich zu behaupten, könnte mich aber gleich darauf ohrfeigen, denn jetzt ist natürlich klar, dass ich ihnen wirklich kein Wort glaube. Schließlich hätte ich sie nicht anlügen müssen, wäre ich nicht der Meinung dass sie gefährlich sind. Nun kann ich wohl nur noch versuchen sie abzulenken und irgendwie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich wirklich so harmlos bin wie ich scheine. 

„Äh… w-was führt euch denn in dieses b-bescheidene Dorf?" Stottere ich auf gut Glück los. Verdammt ich bin in einer sehr ungünstigen Position in dieser Ecke. Hier komme ich nie weg wenn sie mich nicht freiwillig gehen lassen. Ohne es bewusst zu registrieren habe ich jetzt auch noch unterwürfig meinen Blick gesenkt, die Reaktion die mir so gründlich antrainiert wurde, dass sie schon automatisch kommt wenn ich mit einem Drow konfrontiert bin. Eine verräterischere Geste hätte ich mir natürlich nicht aussuchen können, denke ich noch bevor der Mensch mich beim Kragen packt und näher zieht, bis ich aufrecht auf dem Strohballen knie. 

„Wer bist du wirklich?" Fragt er mich immer noch mit dieser ruhigen Stimme. 

„Evoe." Ich schluchze jetzt fast. Mein Meister wird mich bestimmt bestrafen weil ich so dumm war und mich verraten habe. Er scheint nicht zufrieden mit meiner Antwort, wie sollte er auch, und hält mir auf einmal seinen Dolch an die Kehle. Weil ich ja noch nicht genug Pech gehabt habe heute, muss er dabei natürlich das Halsband bemerken und seinen Begleiter darauf aufmerksam machen, der im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen scheint worum es sich handelt und was ich bin. Kein Wunder, er ist ja schließlich auch ein Drow. 

„Lass ihn los." Sagt er dann zu meiner großen Überraschung leise, aber nur um gleich darauf zu fragen: „Zu wem gehörst du Junge?" 

Glaubt er etwa dass ich ihm das einfach so erzählen werde? So trotzig wie möglich starre ich ihn an während ich meine Lippen fest zusammenpresse. Zu meinem großen Unbehagen lächelt er daraufhin wieder, woraufhin ich erfolglos versuche noch tiefer in die Ecke zu kriechen. Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Ich spüre wie Panik in mir aufsteigt. Würden sie es riskieren mich hier zu töten? 

„Bitte lasst mich gehen." Bettle ich verzweifelt und kann die Verachtung des Menschen angesichts meiner Schwäche schon beinahe körperlich spüren. 

„Was ist mit ihm?" Fragt er den Drow, der sich daraufhin statt zu antworten vorbeugt und mir sanft über die Wange und den Nacken streichelt. Ich bin schon so sehr auf Gehorsam gedrillt, dass ich keinen Widerstand leiste sondern nur als Antwort auf den Schauer der mir bei solchen Brührungen unwillkürlich den Rücken hinunterläuft einmal scharf Luft hole und fast ohne es zu merken meine Augen schließe. So schnell wie sie gekommen ist verschwindet die Hand wieder und als ich zögernd aufschaue entkommt mir ein leises Wimmern. Das scheint Antwort genug für den Menschen. 

„Freudensklave." Murmelt er leise in einem äußerst abfälligen Ton, der mich innerlich vor Scham zusammenzucken lässt. 

„Ja eindeutig, und ich kenne zufällig jemanden der eine bekannte Vorliebe für diese Art Halsband hat." Höre ich den anderen sagen als ich meinen Blick wieder senke. Jetzt ist es also entschieden denke ich schon fast resigniert, mein Meister wird mich garantiert umbringen nachdem ich so versagt habe. 

_Sollte ich wahrscheinlich. _Höre ich ihn unerwartet wieder. _Aber ich bin recht sicher dass ich eine weniger…permanente aber genau so beeindruckende Strafe für dich finden kann Häschen, nachdem ich jetzt schon so viel Zeit in dein Training investiert habe. Nun ja, da scheinbar kein Weg mehr darum herum führt richte bitte Jarlaxle meine Grüße aus und sag ihm er möge dich doch zu unserem Zimmer begleiten. _

_Ja Herr.  _

Ich schlucke einletztes Mal erfolglos an dem Kloß in meinem Hals und versuche krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken was mich wohl für eine grausame Strafe erwartet wenn dies vorüber ist. 

„M-m-mein M-meister lässt euch g-grüßen Jarlaxle." Presse ich dann hervor, was ein zufriedenes Grinsen bei dem Drow hervorruft, der demnach also Jarlaxle sein muss. Der Mensch sieht ihn daraufhin auf eine Weise an die klar besagt, „wie konnte ich auch etwas anderes erwarten". 

„Shenjal, liege ich da richtig?" 

Ich nicke, die Augen immer noch zu Boden gerichtet. 

„Er lädt euch ein euch zu ihm in sein Zimmer zu begeben Herr." 

„Wunderbar. Ich freue mich natürlich und werde diese großzügige Einladung dankend annehmen. Wir haben uns schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sagt Jarlaxle in einem Plauderton, ganz so als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. 


	10. chapter10

Disclaimer: Drow und Gottheiten gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld und spiele nur ein bisschen rum…

A/N: Bah, Uni ist stressig! Hält mich von dem ab was ich eigentlich tun will hmpf. Aber wenigstens hab ich es jetzt endlich geschafft das nächste Kapitel zu posten. Viel Spaß damit.

Einladungen

Zu meinem großen Leidwesen müssen die beiden noch in langwierigen Verhandlungen ein Zimmer mieten, wobei wieder die Do'Urden Geschichte zum Einsatz kommt, die der Wirt zu meiner großen Überraschung letztendlich sogar schluckt. Der Mensch sagt nicht viel, starrt mich aber von Zeit zu Zeit aus stechenden schwarzen Augen durchdringend an. Als nach viel zu langer Zeit  endlich alles geregelt scheint bequemen sich die beiden dann dazu mir zu folgen. Je näher wir der Tür zu dem Zimmer kommen in dem mein Meister wartet, desto mehr wünsche ich mir plötzlich sie hätten noch viel langer gebraucht, am besten ewig. Hinter dieser Türe wartet auch meine Strafe. 

Verzagt klopfe ich an, woraufhin ein ruhiges „Herein" ertönt. Mit bereits leicht zitternder Hand öffne ich um gleich darauf grob am Arm in den Raum gezogen zu werden. Zemun! Meine Knie werden auf einmal weich bei dem Gedanken dass ich ihm wohlmöglich jetzt ausgeliefert werde.  Aber nein, wird mir kurz darauf klar, als er mich nur schnell zur Seite schubst, so dass ich stolpere und beinahe meinem Meister vor die Füße falle. Sie wollten nur sicher gehen, dass man mich nicht als lebendigen Schild für einen eventuellen Angriff verwendet. Erleichtert versuche ich mich in eine Ecke zurück zu ziehen, werde aber durch einen festen Griff in meinem Haar daran gehindert, mit dem mein Herr mich zu sich heran zieht. Wieso ausgerechnet immer meine Haare? Denke ich noch bevor mir klar wird, dass ich jetzt wirklich eine Art Schild bin, allerdings für meinen Meister. Jeder direkte Angriff der von diesem Jarlaxle ausgehen könnte würde mich höchstwahrscheinlich zuerst treffen und ihm Zeit geben zurück zu schlagen. Ich kann nur hoffen dass mein erster Eindruck stimmt und der auffällige Drow keine allzu aggressiven Absichten hat.

Besagter Drow scheint von den beiden waffenstarrenden Soldaten die sich jetzt neben ihm und dem Menschen postiert haben völlig unbeeindruckt uns setzt zu einer überschwänglichen Verbeugung an.

„Ah Elarn Shenjal, endlich sehen wir uns wieder. Wie ich sehe seid ihr also eurem ursprünglichen Plan gefolgt. Wundervoll zu sehen dass ihr inzwischen so erfolgreich seid! Meine Glückwünsche."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite Söldnerführer." Erklärt mein Meister mit einem sehr sarkastischen Unterton, wobei er jedoch gleichzeitig den Kopf neigt und so zumindest ein wenig Respekt beweist.

„Allerdings hätte ich euch schon einen besseren Geschmack bei der Wahl eurer Begleiter zugetraut." Fügt er hinzu, bevor er auf einmal in eine Sprache wechselt die ich nicht verstehe. Es muss wohl seine Muttersprache sein, denn Jarlaxle antwortet ihm in gleicher Weise. Ich verstehe zwar nicht genau wieso die Drow in der Stadt meines Meisters es offenbar bevorzugen die Gemeinsprache zu verwenden, bin aber in diesem Augenblick äußerst dankbar dass sie es tun. Eine neue Sprache zu lernen hätte mich wahrscheinlich restlos überfordert!

Der Mensch scheint nicht besonders erfreut, aber auch nicht überrascht angesichts der Geringschätzung die ihm entgegengebracht wird. Er hat scheinbar schon Erfahrungen mit der typischen Arroganz der dunklen Elfen gesammelt.

Im Zimmer gibt es nur zwei Stühle, die beide von unseren Besuchern in Anspruch genommen werden, während mein Meister offenbar zufrieden damit ist es sich auf dem bereits wieder frisch bezogenen Bett gemütlich zu machen. Widerstandslos folge ich und lasse mich neben ihm mit gesenktem Haupt in einer knienden Position auf den Boden sinken, was mir ein kurzes beiläufiges Streicheln über den Kopf einbringt, wie man es etwa einem folgsamen Hund angedeihen lassen würde. Diese kleine Geste ist in ihrer Belanglosigkeit sehr erniedrigend, denn sie macht mir wieder einmal schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich nun wirklich nicht mehr bin als ein hübsches Haustier und dass das auch jeder hier weiß.

Ich frage mich in welcher Beziehung der unheimliche Mensch, der gerade als Artemis Entreri vorgestellt wird, wohl zu Jarlaxle stehen mag. Ein Sklave scheint er jedenfalls nicht zu sein, wenn er hier persönlich zur Kenntnis genommen wird. Vielleicht eine Art freier Diener oder Söldner den Waffen nach zu urteilen. Die beiden müssen sich schon etwas länger kennen, denn sie ergänzen sich in ihrem Benehmen auf eine Weise wie es nur bei Leuten der Fall ist, die bereits aneinander gewöhnt sind und über die jeweiligen Eigenheiten ihres Gefährten recht gut bescheid wissen.

Meine Gedanken werden unsanft unterbrochen, als mein Herr mir kurz angebunden befiehlt nach unten zu gehen und Wein, sowie etwas zu essen zu holen. Erleichtert wieder aus dem Raum zu entkommen und sei es nur für kurze Zeit, springe ich schnell auf und bin mit einem leisen „Ja Herr." Schon beinahe aus der Tür als der Mensch sich auf einmal höflich entschuldigt und vorgibt mich begleiten zu wollen um beim tragen zu assistieren. Mir wäre es natürlich lieber er täte das nicht, aber ich verstehe auch seinen Drang aus diesem Raum so voll mit Drow zu fliehen. Am Ende bleibt mir auch gar nichts anderes übrig als seine unerwünschte Hilfe anzunehmen. Ich kann ihm ja kaum vor allen widersprechen.

Während wir zusammen die Treppe hinunter steigen versuche ich ihn so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und zu meiner großen Erleichterung scheint auch er nicht sehr erpicht darauf ein Gespräch anzufangen. Das Reden scheint er allgemein mir überlassen zu wollen und zieht nur belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch als ich genug für drei Personen ordere. Nun ja soll er, ich glaube kaum dass mein Meister eine extra Mahlzeit für uns eingeplant hatte und gegessen habe ich heute sowieso schon genug. Wenn ich Pech habe zwingt er mich vielleicht wieder dazu mich von ihm füttern zu lassen, weil ich ihn verärgert habe. Er weiß nämlich sehr gut wie wenig ich das mag, auch wenn ich inzwischen meine Miene so weit unter Kontrolle habe dass wohl niemand sonst es bemerken wird wenn mein „dankbares" Lächeln etwas aufgesetzt wirkt.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung hilft mir der Mensch tatsächlich beim tragen und scheint zudem noch Spaß an meinem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck zu finden, sofern sich dass bei einer solch unbeweglichen Mimik wie der seinen überhaupt feststellen lässt.

Das anrichten der mitgebrachten Speisen fällt leider ausschließlich mir zu und ich erinnere mich mit Schaudern an den Tag an dem wir auf diese Reise geschickt wurden, an dem ich zum ersten mal die Effizienz sah die einem wirklich geübten Diener in einer solchen Tätigkeit abverlangt wird. Ich weiß genau, dass ich davon noch meilenweit entfernt bin, kann jedoch nichts dagegen tun außer zu hoffen dass ich mittels dieser Unfähigkeit meine Strafe nicht verschlimmere.

Nachdem ich mich, erleichtert dass ich nicht auch noch jemandem Wein in den Schoß geschüttet habe, wieder neben meinen Meister knie folgt eine größtenteils in Drow geführte und daher so gut wie unverständliche Unterhaltung, die der Mensch scheinbar auch nur im Ansatz erfassen kann. Höflichkeit gebietet es jedoch dass er trotzdem anwesend bleibt. Beide Jarlaxle und mein Meister scheinen sich allerdings prächtig zu amüsieren, obwohl es mir ein wenig unangenehm ist als letzterer anfängt gedankenverloren meinen Nacken zu streicheln und seine Finger durch mein Haar gleiten zu lassen, woraufhin ich wieder den abwertenden Blick von diesem Entreri zu spüren bekomme. Wieso kann er nicht einfach wegsehen? Aber man kann wohl nicht alles haben, wenigstens komme ich diesmal um eine öffentliche „Fütterung" herum.

Das einzige was ich nach diesem Abend mit Sicherheit weiß ist, dass mein Meister die beiden Fremden zu sich eingeladen hat, diese Einladung wird nämlich mit geradezu außergewöhnlicher Rücksicht auf den Menschen in der Gemeinsprache gegeben. Ich muss zugeben, dass er mich trotz seiner offenkundigen Abneigung mir gegenüber neugierig macht. Wie hat er sich den Respekt der Drow verdient, die sonst fast jeden als minderwertig betrachten der nicht ihrer Rasse angehört?

Er scheint nicht begeistert zu sein von dem Gedanken mit uns zurück zur Stadt zu reisen und zu meiner Überraschung erklärt Jarlaxle schließlich auf höchst blumige und umständliche Weise, dass sie sich erst beraten müssten ehe sie eine Entscheidung träfen. Ein Drow der sich mit einem Menschen berät? Mein Meister ist ausnahmsweise einmal genau so erstaunt wie ich selbst und zieht ungläubig eine schmale, weiße Augenbraue hoch. Protest erhebt er jedoch keinen, was mir mehr als alles andere klar macht, dass unsere Gäste wirklich gefährlich sein müssen.

Nach zwei unerwartet ereignislosen Stunden verlassen uns die beiden. Nun ja, ich denke für diejenigen unter uns die Drow verstehen war es bei weitem nicht so langweilig wie für mich, aber besser Langeweile als unangenehme Neuigkeiten. Zu meiner Erleichterung verschwinden auch Zemun und sein Gefährte gleich darauf, woraus ich schließe, dass ich zumindest für heute vor ihnen sicher bin. Meinem Meister kann ich jedoch nicht entkommen, so sehr ich mir das in diesem Augenblick auch wünschen mag. Ich glaube kaum dass er nach meinem kläglichen Versagen besonders milde gestimmt sein wird, tue jedoch mein Bestes um trotz der wachsenden Angst reglos auf den Knien zu verharren. Er lässt mich erbarmungslos zappeln und wartet beinahe unerträglich lange bevor er mich überhaupt zur Kenntnis nimmt.

„Hast du Erfahrungen mit Menschen Sklave?"

Will er völlig überraschend von mir wissen und ich muss mir meine verzweifelte Bitte um Gnade, die ich innerlich schon vorbereitet hatte, im letzten Augenblick verbeißen. Erfahrung mit Menschen? Wieso will er darüber etwas von mir wissen?

„Ein wenig Herr."

„Glaubst du, du könntest ihn verführen?"

So gerne ich jetzt ja sagen würde, ich kann es nicht.

„Ich denke nicht. Er verachtet mich Herr."

„So?" Ich hatte mich bereits in Erwartung von Strafe angespannt und schaue verwundert auf als angesichts meiner negativen Aussage nichts passiert außer dieser mit leichtem Unverständnis unterlegten Frage.

„Zemun verachtet dich auch und trotzdem habe ich nicht den Eindruck als würde er es ausschlagen wenn ich dich ihm anböte."

Ein bösartiges Lächeln begleitet den letzten Satz und allein bei der Vorstellung er könnte dies wahrmachen läuft mir ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab, dennoch bin ich fast sicher, dass der Mensch mich nicht anrühren würde, selbst wenn ich mich ihm auf einem Silbertablett präsentierte. Wie soll ich das aber meinem Meister klar machen, dessen Wertvorstellungen in völlig anderen Bahnen verlaufen?

„Zemun ist… anders." Verflucht auf diese Weise werde ich es nie erklären können. „Der Mensch hat wahrscheinlich andere Vorstellungen. Ich denke er wird sich nicht äh …die Hände schmutzig machen wollen Herr."

Unsicher schaue ich zu ihm hoch. An seinem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich erkennen, dass er zumindest ansatzweise versteht was ich gerade so inadäquat zu erklären versuche. Er seufzt bedauernd.

„So ungünstig es auch ist, ich denke du hast diesmal Recht. Das heißt natürlich nicht," er lächelt wieder dieses eiskalte Lächeln „dass du es nicht trotzdem versuchen könntest."

„Wenn ihr es wünscht Herr." Antworte ich in reichlich gequältem Tonfall, woraufhin er mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gibt, nicht sehr schmerzhaft aber genug um als Warnung zu dienen.

„Nein. Obwohl es nicht schlecht  wäre wenn du ihn irgendwie anders dazu bringen könntest dir trotzdem zu vertrauen. Ich denke du wirkst harmlos genug."

Ich bin harmlos! Sonst wäre ich kaum noch hier und würde jetzt so angespannt neben dem Bett hocken.

„Ich werde mein bestes versuchen Herr." Verspreche ich resigniert, obwohl ich kaum glaube dass der Mensch große Lust haben wird mit mir zu reden oder auch nur längere Zeit in meiner Nähe zu verbringen. Seine Abneigung gibt mir ein lähmendes Gefühl der Wertlosigkeit und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit hätte ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sogar genau dasselbe für jemanden wie mich empfunden, aber da wusste ich noch nicht wozu man fähig ist wenn man nur genug Angst hat.

„Dir ist klar dass du eine Strafe verdient hast Sklave?"

Unwillkürlich verspanne ich mich noch mehr. Jetzt kommt es also.

„J-ja Herr. Es t-tut mir leid."

„Wieso warst du noch im Stall?"

Die leichte Berührung seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter lässt mich erschrocken zusammenzucken und ich schlucke erfolglos um den Klos herum der sich auf einmal in meinem Hals gebildet hat.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen Herr." Sage ich leise, meinen Blick zu Boden gerichtet, die Stimme plötzlich heiser. 

„Eingeschlafen." Er dehnt das Wort unnatürlich lang und aus seinem Munde hört es sich auf einmal wie eine unglaubliche Obszönität an. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um nicht vor Angst zu wimmern. Was hat er vor?

„Bitte Herr, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht…"

„Still!" Zischt er scharf. „Du redest wenn du gefragt wirst, verstanden Sklave?"

„Ja Herr."

„Gut." Er hält mir ein zusammengeknülltes Tuch unter die Nase. „Nimm das. Du hast Glück, dass wir nichts riskieren können was allzu große Aufmerksamkeit hervorrufen würde."

Als ich nicht reagiere fügt er hinzu: „Wenn du schreist wirst du es büßen und ich empfehle dir also das da zu benutzen und einen einigermaßen festen Halt zu suchen."

Oh, das Tuch soll ein Knebel sein? Meine Hand zittert als ich es schließlich ergreife und widerstrebend in den Mund schiebe. Es ist dasselbe Tuch welches ich heute Nachmittag benutzt hatte um uns zu säubern und ich kann diese Tatsache deutlich riechen und schmecken. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt weit weg rennen und mich in einem dunklen Loch verkriechen. Stattdessen knie ich mich so hin, dass ich mit beiden Händen fest die Seite des Bettes ergreifen kann.

„Bereit?"

Natürlich bin ich nicht bereit, wie könnte ich, aber ich nicke dennoch, wissend dass ich dies nicht vermeiden kann.

„Du weißt dass du dir dies nur selbst zuzuschreiben hast?"

Ich nicke wieder, die Knöchel meiner Finger weiß und blutleer von der angstvollen Stärke meines Griffs. Ich glaube selbst wenn mein Mund nicht mit Stoff gefüllt wäre hätte ich jetzt kein Wort herausgebracht. Das Warten wird immer schlimmer je länger es andauert. Sekunden später merke ich jedoch dass der Schmerz doch noch viel schlimmer ist, aber da bin ich schon zu sehr damit beschäftigt den lauten Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken der sich jetzt in mir bildet. Ich hasse das Halsband! Es fühlt sich an als würde jemand ein Messer in meinen Eingeweiden herumdrehen und ich kralle mich derartig im hölzernen Rahmen des Bettes fest, dass ich mir ohne es zu merken einige Splitter unter den Nägeln einhandle.

Irgendwann, ich habe inzwischen jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und schaffe es auch nicht mehr wirklich mein schon recht lautes Wimmern und Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, hört es auf und ich kann gerade noch den störenden Stoff entfernen ehe ich mein Abendessen erbreche und dann leise stöhnend am Boden liegen bleibe, unfähig mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

„Schwach." Höre ich wie aus weiter Entfernung die Stimme meines Meisters.

„Es tut mir leid Herr." Nuschle ich, plötzlich von der irrationalen Sorge erfüllt er könne mich auch dafür bestrafen wollen.

„Du wirst lernen." Murmelt er und streichelt mir auf einmal wieder sanft über den Rücken, bevor er mir ein Glas Wasser in die noch immer zitternde Hand drückt.

Verwirrt von so viel Fürsorglichkeit schaue ich ihn an und ernte eine amüsiert gehobene Augenbraue.

„Was hast du erwartet Häschen? Die Strafe ist vorbei und du hast sie einigermaßen zufriedenstellend ertragen. Dir sollte klar sein das du dies selbst verursacht hast, es aber jetzt vorüber ist. In Zukunft wirst du dir mehr Mühe geben nicht wahr?"

„Ja Herr." Krächze ich schwach.

„Gut. Sobald es dir möglich ist entferne das da", er deutet auf die unappetitliche Lache von Erbrochenem „und dann komm ins Bett."

Es dauert tatsächlich noch einige Minuten bis ich es schaffe mich, getrieben von dem zunehmend unangenehmen Geruch, dazu aufzuraffen mich zu erheben und den Boden einigermaßen zu säubern. Meine schmerzenden Muskeln sind dabei nicht unbedingt von großer Hilfe. Ich hoffe er wird gleich nichts allzu anstrengendes von mir verlangen. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt einfach hier auf der Stelle zusammenbrechen und bis morgen liegen bleiben, aber es ist mir natürlich nicht vergönnt und so trete ich schließlich mit noch immer wackligen und unsicheren Schritten ans Bett.

„Meister?" Frage ich zögerlich.

„Bist du fertig?" brummt es mir ungeduldig entgegen.

„Ja Herr."

„Gut, was stehst du dann noch da rum Sklave?"

„Entschuldigt Herr." Murmle ich schnell und krabble zu ihm unter die Decke. Glücklicherweise legt er nur besitzergreifend den Arm um mich ohne weitere Aktivitäten zu initiieren. Ich kann mir zwar keinen Reim darauf machen, bin aber dankbar. Unbewusst und schon halb am schlafen kuschle ich mich irgendwann sogar noch näher an ihn heran. Das  eigentlich absurde Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit welches sich daraufhin einstellt, stelle ich in diesem Zustand nicht mehr wirklich infrage. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser so.

Am nächsten Morgen wecken mich wieder die Hände auf meinem Körper, forschend noch nicht verlangend, aber das wird später kommen, da bin ich sicher. Es macht nicht mehr so viel, ist  es doch dem Schmerz bei weitem vorzuziehen und gibt mir wenigstens für kurze Zeit die Gewissheit gebraucht zu werden, wenigstens hier etwas wert zu sein.

Samtweiche Haut an meiner, das bekannte Gefühl von warmen Lippen und Atem an meinem Nacken. Was soll heute unser Szenario sein, Kontrolle, Entgegenkommen? Zögerlich drehe ich mich um, lasse meine eigenen Hände über schwarze Haut gleiten, auch dieses Gefühl bereits bekannt und warte dabei auf das kleinste Zeichen von Missfallen. Als keines kommt werde ich mutiger, lasse meine Zunge die geschwungenen Konturen von Muskeln und schlanken Knochen nachziehen. Finger gleiten vorsichtig tastend zwischen seine Beine, die innerliche Anspannung steigt, hoffentlich wird es genug sein. Wir werden bestimmt heute wieder reiten. Den ganzen Tag auf einem Pferd zu verbringen nachdem er mich genommen hat wäre in der Tat unangenehm. Lass es heute Entgegenkommen sein.

Ein leises Lachen. Amüsiert es ihn dass ich bereits wie eine Hure zu denken gelernt habe? Das war es doch was er gestern schon sagte. Heute bleibt er jedoch still und ich bin fast beschämt angesichts meiner Erleichterung als nur mein Kopf mit sanfter Bestimmtheit nach unten geleitet wird um ihm auf diese Weise Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Mit dieser Prozedur bin ich nicht ganz so vertraut, versuche jedoch mein Bestes zu tun, wohlwissend dass er es sich sehr leicht noch anders überlegen könnte. Offenbar sind meine Bemühungen zufriedenstellend, denn es dauert nicht lange bis sich der Griff in meinen Haaren plötzlich kurzzeitig und schmerzhaft verstärkt, etwas von dem ich mich anstrenge es zu ignorieren und ich kann nach einem kurzen halb unterdrückten Stöhnen seinerseits das Resultat schlucken.

Kurze Zeit später schickt er mich los um die beiden Fremden zum Frühstück einzuladen und nachdem ich mich erst bei dem Wirt erkundigen musste wo sich deren Zimmer überhaupt befindet, stehe ich jetzt schon seit ein paar Minuten zögerlich vor der Tür, scheinbar unfähig mich dazu zu bringen die Hand zu heben und anzuklopfen. Meine Muskeln schmerzen noch immer von der gestrigen Überbeanspruchung und sind eine allzu deutliche Erinnerung an den Preis für Ungehorsam, aber es kostet dennoch Überwindung mich wieder diesem geringschätzigen Blick auszusetzen.

Schnell bevor ich es mir doch noch anders überlegen kann klopfe ich. Das Geräusch klingt mir unangenehm laut und hohl in den Ohren und ich weiß nicht recht ob ich erleichtert sein soll, als von drinnen ein verschwommenes „Herein" ertönt. Ich schlüpfe hinein und schließe schnell die Tür hinter mir als mir klar wird, dass sich beide noch im Bett befinden. Genauer gesagt nackt im selben Bett befinden.

„Mein Meister schickt mich um euch eine Einladung zum Frühstück zu überbringen Herr." Platze ich heraus und versuche angestrengt die beiden nicht anzusehen. Der mir mittlerweile schon fast vertraute Geruch im Zimmer zerstreut auch die letzten Zweifel darüber, dass ihre Beziehung unter anderem sexueller Natur ist und ich frage mich unwillkürlich wie viel davon auf freiem Willen beruht. Wahrscheinlich der größte Teil.

Wieso war mir eine solche Freiheit nicht vergönnt? Nein, für mich gibt es nur Unterwerfung denke ich bitter. Selbst wenn ich mich langsam damit arrangiere bleibt es doch ein Leben unter Zwang. Nichts was ich mir je freiwillig ausgesucht hätte.

„Aah wie großzügig." Erklärt Jarlaxle und streckt sich genüsslich und ausgiebig ohne das kleinste Anzeichen von Scham zu offenbaren. Entreri dagegen hat wohl entschieden mich zu ignorieren und begibt sich an mir vorbei, als sehe er mich gar nicht, zu einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden der wahrscheinlich aus den Kleidern der beiden zusammengesetzt ist. Als er auf mir auf seinem Weg nahe kommt, zucke ich unwillkürlich zusammen, woraufhin er mich mit einem dieser unangenehm stechenden Blicke bedenkt und gereizt anfährt: „Keine Angst kleine Hure ich fass dich schon nicht an. Das hab ich gar nicht nötig."

Noch bevor ich eine Entschuldigung stammeln kann erklärt Jarlaxle vom Bett her: „Ach nimm ihn nicht so ernst Junge. Er ist morgens nie sehr gut gelaunt."

Ich nicke nur verwirrt und dann wendet er sich auch schon mit leicht tadelndem Ton an den Menschen.

„Du solltest besser als jeder Andere wissen das nicht alles was nachgibt schwach ist. Ich würde sogar sagen", er grinst neckend und leckt sich anzüglich die Lippen „dass du selbst in den Händen dieses speziellen Drow auch nicht besonders lange widerstehen würdest mein Freund. Ich gebe natürlich zu das er nicht halb so begehrenswert ist wie ich, aber wer ist das schon?" Er seufzt theatralisch.

Entreri grunzt nur irgendetwas Unverständliches und fährt fort damit scheinbar wahllos einzelne Kleidungsstücke aus dem Haufen zu pflücken. Seine Schultern und sein Nacken zeigen deutlich die Spuren der letzten Nacht, welche recht leidenschaftlich verlaufen sein muss, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern.

„Äh Herr was soll ich denn ausrichten?"

Frage ich vorsichtig an Jarlaxle gerichtet, der mir im Moment die sicherere Alternative scheint. Die beiden sind seltsam und verunsichern mich mit ihrem unvorhersehbaren Benehmen. Einer lächelt mit zu, der Andere sieht aus als würde er mich gleich erdolchen… Ich weiß nicht mehr genau ob ich jetzt etwas falsch gemacht habe oder ob sich dieser anstrengende Drow nur einen Scherz erlaubt. Wahrscheinlich letzteres, aber völlig sicher bin ich mir nicht.

„Oh wir werden natürlich kommen." Erklärt Jarlaxle, amüsiert angesichts meiner offenkundigen Verwirrung. „Ich werde doch keine freie Mahlzeit ausschlagen. Vor allem nicht wenn die Einladung von so einem hübschen Jungen überbracht wird."

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr." Erkläre ich leicht errötend und schlüpfe, erleichtert eine zustimmende Antwort überbringen zu können, schnell wieder zur Tür hinaus bevor ich eine weitere Kostprobe dieses seltsamen Benehmens aushalten muss.

Auch mein Meister merkt mir meine Verwirrung an sobald ich zur Tür hineinkomme und grinst verhalten in sich hinein. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich froh sein, dass er einen weniger unberechenbaren, wenn auch oft bösartigeren Sinn für Humor hat, aber meine Stimmung verbessert es nicht unbedingt.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schießt mir die Frage durch den Kopf wieso er nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hat mich auf den Drow anzusetzen, der für solche Annährungsversuche  etwas empfänglicher scheint, aber dann wird mir klar, dass er dabei nichts zu gewinnen hätte. Trotz allem harmlosen Gehabe ist der Elf wahrscheinlich der gefährlichere der beiden und würde nichts von Wichtigkeit preisgeben. Jedenfalls nicht gegenüber jemandem wie mir, der schon durch ein paar seltsame Bemerkungen aus der Bahn geworfen wird.

„Sie werden kommen Herr."

„Sehr gut. Was hast du vorgefunden?"

Unwillkürlich erröte ich wieder, obwohl ich eigentlich über solche Dinge mittlerweile hinweg sein sollte. Ich bin fast von mir selbst überrascht als ich trotzdem ohne zu stottern hervorbringe: „Es sieht aus als wäre der Mensch sein Liebhaber Herr. Freiwillig meine ich."

Eine Sekunde später wird mir klar dass diese Äußerung auch als Trotz meinerseits gewertet werden könnte und ich mein Blick flackert besorgt zu meinem Meister, während ich leicht erblasse. Er scheint jedoch mehr amüsiert als ärgerlich zu sein und meint nur lakonisch: „So, so freiwillig also. Nicht ganz verständlich für dich was Häschen?"

„Meister?" Quietsche ich um eine ehrliche Antwort zu vermeiden.

Er lacht mich aus.

„Hätte ich damals im Wald schon gewusst wie unterhaltsam du sein würdest… ich hätte dich fast getötet weißt du?"

Darauf kann ich kaum etwas erwidern. Auch wenn ich inzwischen zumindest einen Teil meines Lebenswillens wiedergefunden habe, es wäre wahrscheinlich kein großer Verlust wenn ich doch stürbe.

Mit derart sonnigen Gedanken begebe ich mich in seinem Schlepptau hinunter zum Frühstück.


	11. chapter11

Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel

Warnung: Ich dachte ich sollte doch mal vorher warnen, dass es gegen Ende etwas sehr unangenehm für Evoe wird. Wer da also Probleme mit hat, bitte nicht weiter lesen.

Andererseits kann ich ihn ja schließlich auch nicht in einer Stadt voll Drow landen lassen, nur damit er dann glimpflich davon kommt. Also betrachtet euch als gewarnt.

Rückreise

Wie es scheint haben die beiden gestern doch noch entschieden uns zu begleiten, obwohl ich anhand seiner leicht säuerlichen Miene deutlich erkennen kann wie wenig die Aussicht auf eine Stadt voller Drow Entreri zusagt. Jedenfalls reihen sie sich kommentarlos bei uns ein als wir aufbrechen. Es ist inzwischen früher Mittag, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir bald wieder in den nächtlichen Rhythmus fallen werden. Wie sich der Mensch dann wohl bewähren wird, ohne die den Elfen angeborene Fähigkeit sich auch im Dunkeln zurechtzufinden?

Nur wenige Meilen von dem Dorf entfernt entledigen sich die Drow ihrer Verkleidung und ich atme innerlich auf, als die beunruhigend helle Haut endlich wieder zu ihrer normalen ebenholzfarbenen Färbung zurückfindet. Zum Glück muss ich heute nicht mit Zemun reiten und kann vor dem anderen Soldaten mehr oder weniger ungestört vor mich hinbrüten.

Mit der Ruhe ist es allerdings vorbei nachdem wir gegen Mitternacht endlich unser Lager in einem dichten Tannenwäldchen aufschlagen. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst das Jarlaxle, während des Rittes und den kurzen Pausen, auf sehr uncharakteristische Weise ruhig gewesen ist, denn kaum bin ich fertig damit ein kleines Feuer zu entfachen, beginnt er zu reden und macht keine Anzeichen bald damit aufhören zu wollen. Vieles verstehe ich nicht, denn große Teile der Konversation sind in Drow, aber die nach der vorrangegangenen, überwiegend schweigsamen Reise ungewohnte Geräuschkulisse zerrt an meinen Nerven.

Ich merke wie ich immer unruhiger werde und beschließe noch ein wenig Holz sammeln zu gehen, um aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung verschwinden zu können. Fragend schaue ich erst meinen Meister und dann den noch erbärmlich kleinen Stapel Brennholz an um sicher zu gehen dass er meine Absicht nicht fehl deutet und zu meiner großen Erleichterung gewährt er mir ein kurzes, unwirsches Nicken und winkt mich wortlos weg, bevor er sich wieder den anderen zuwendet.

Nach einer Weile, als ich mich gerade etwas entspannt habe und kurz inne halte um den würzigen Harzgeruch zu genießen der vom sanften, spätsommerlichen Wind durch die Nacht getragen wird, höre ich ein leises Rascheln. Alarmiert schaue ich mich um, denn die Präsenz die ich spüre ist keine die ich von den harmlosen Waldbewohnern kenne mit denen ich mein ganzes Leben verbracht habe. Nach ein paar Sekunden erkenne ich den Menschen, der sich mir nährt. Dafür dass er sonst einen so gefährlichen Eindruck macht bewegt er sich im Wald erstaunlich ungeschickt und auffällig. Was tut er hier? Will er wieder helfen um der unangenehmen Gesellschaft zu entkommen? Er scheint nach mir gesucht zu haben, denn er bewegt sich zielstrebig in meine Richtung. Eigentlich sollte er nicht einmal fähig sein mich in dieser Dunkelheit zu sehen, aber als er näher kommt erkenne ich das verräterische Leuchten der Infravision in seinen Augen. Ein Geschenk der Drow? Dieser Mann ist ein einziges großes Rätsel für mich. Noch größer wird meine Verwunderung als er mich schließlich leise anspricht.

„Du sammelst Holz?"

Die übliche Verachtung ist in diesem Satz kaum zu hören und ich frage mich unwillkürlich ob er vielleicht einfach einsam ist, doch seine nächsten Worte rücken das gewohnte Bild wieder zurecht.

„Keine besonders angemessene Beschäftigung für einen Bettsklaven findest du nicht?"

Das unwillkürliche, wortlose, wütende Zischen das mir bei dieser Aussage entkommt kann ich leider nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Holzstapel aus meinen Armen poltert ihm vor die Füße. Erschrocken vor mir selbst weiche ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Was wünscht ihr von mir? Habt ihr eure Meinung seit heute morgen geändert?" Frage ich bitter. Jetzt ist es auch egal was ich noch sage. Sollte er wünschen mich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen machen diese paar Worte mehr, die mir so auf der Zunge brennen auch nichts mehr aus. Zu meiner Überraschung lacht er nur leise. Wütend weiche ich daraufhin noch weiter zurück, doch bevor ich mich gänzlich umwenden und zwischen den Stämmen verschwinden kann, hat er schon in einer unheimlich schnellen Bewegung meinen Oberarm ergriffen.

„Warte."

Das ist wirklich das letzte was ich jetzt will, aber sein Griff ist so fest dass mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt, obwohl ich mich verzweifelt winde kann ich ihm nicht entschlüpfen.

„Hab keine Angst."

Seine Worte entlocken mir einen seltsam abgehackten Laut der halb Schluchzen halb Lachen ist. Ich kann Angst haben so viel ich will! Denke ich in einem Anflug von Trotz. Angst ist alles was mir noch geblieben ist. Aber er hat auf eine Art auch wieder Recht, wieso Angst haben? Er wird mich wahrscheinlich nicht töten und falls er wider Erwarten doch gekommen ist um sich an mir zu befriedigen kann ich ihn bestimmt nicht davon abhalten. Wieso also nicht das Unausweichliche akzeptieren?

„Was wünscht ihr?" Frage ich wieder, diesmal mit müder Resignation. Soll er mich doch haben wenn er will. Vielleicht bringt mein Meister ihn dann ja um und ich habe meine Ruhe. Ich überrasche mich fast selbst mit meiner plötzlichen Gleichgültigkeit, aber zu mehr als diesem kurzen Aufflackern von Widerstand reichen meine Kräfte offenbar nicht aus. Kaum mache ich jedoch keine Anstalten mehr davonzulaufen lässt er mich plötzlich los und tritt nun seinerseits einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich…"

Ja, denke ich sarkastisch, ich warte. Schweigend starre ich ihn an, sehe zu wie er auf einmal nach Worten sucht. Was mag nur in ihn gefahren sein? Nun ja, wenigstens erscheine ich bis jetzt angemessen harmlos, schießt es mir zynisch durch den Kopf. Als ich merke dass er nicht zur Sache kommt entscheide ich ihn doch ein wenig zu provozieren nur ein bisschen. Genug um diese unangenehme Situation zu beenden.

„Mein Meister will dass ich euch verführe wisst ihr." Erkläre ich leise und schaue nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick zur Seite. Die spontane Ablehnung auf seinen Zügen ist nicht zu übersehen und sein unwilliges Knurren unterstreicht dies noch. Auf einmal bin ich extrem froh, dass es nur eine Lüge ist und ich ihn richtig eingeschätzt habe.

„Wenn er Wert auf dein hübsches Gesicht legt, dann täte er gut daran seinen Plan noch einmal zu überdenken."

Kommt die wahrhaft eisige Erwiderung. Ich seufze gedämpft, antworte jedoch nicht.

„Du bist noch nicht sehr lange bei ihm, hab ich recht?" Will er schon etwas versöhnlicher wissen.

„Lange genug." Murmle ich leise. Was soll das hier bitte werden? Ein netter, kleiner Erfahrungsaustausch über Drow? Danke, aber nicht mit mir! Wirklich, da schlafe ich doch lieber mit ihm.

„Wie ist dein Name?" Will er auf einmal wissen.

„Evoe." Antworte ich knapp, aber er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, dein richtiger Name."

„Evoe." Wiederhole ich stur. „Das ist der einzige Name der noch zählt." Abermals schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Laylien." Fauche ich abgehackt, entnervt von seiner Hartnäckigkeit. „Ich muss zurück." Erkläre ich dann kurz angebunden und fange an das Holz wieder  aufzusammeln, während ich ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte. Diesmal macht er keine Anstalten mir zu helfen, sondern lässt mich endlich alleine und geht in Richtung unseres Lagers. Erleichtert lasse ich mir Zeit auf meinem eigenen Rückweg und komme gerade noch rechtzeitig um das Feuer vor dem erlöschen zu bewahren. Ich hatte Glück, denn niemand sonst hat sich dafür verantwortlich gefühlt neues Holz heranzuschaffen und wäre ich zu spät hier gewesen, hätte es natürlich wieder eine Strafe gegeben. Dieser Art sind die kleinen Dinge mit denen sich die Soldaten an mir rächen, dafür dass ich ihnen die Chance auf ein Bad und wer weiß was sonst noch nehme. Es ist ermüdend ständig darauf aufzupassen welche Steine sie mir als nächstes in den Weg legen werden, denn selten kündigt sich eine Gelegenheit vorher deutlich an. Bis jetzt habe ich es meist durch pures Glück geschafft ihre kleinen Stolperfallen zu vermeiden, aber wer weiß wie lange das noch so bleiben wird?

Die Nacht ist bereits recht kühl und beim Anblick des heraufziehenden Nebels graut es mir vor dem Gedanken nach dem bequemen Bett in der Herberge wieder ohne Decke auf dem Boden schlafen zu müssen. Schon jetzt klappern mir leicht die Zähne, während ich zusehen muss wie sich langsam alle, bis auf die wegen der Nähe des Dorfes doch noch eingeteilte Wache, langsam bereit machen sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Was würde ich nicht geben für ein paar warme Felle.

_Ja was Häschen? Verrate es mir doch.  _

Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen als ich die belustigte Stimme in meinem Kopf höre. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass mein Meister dicht hinter mir steht. Ich war so sehr auf die Kälte konzentriert dass ich ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte als er näher kam. Ein Arm schlingt sich leicht von hinten um meine Mitte.

„Hör auf zu jammern. Glaubst du ich lasse meine Besitztümer in Jarlaxles Gegenwart einfach so ungeschützt herumliegen?" Seine leise Stimme und warmer Atem streifen mein Ohr und jagen mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Ich weiß darauf nichts zu erwidern und lasse mich nur stumm und erleichtert von ihm zu seinem Lager ziehen.

Am nächsten Tag sind wir nicht so lange unterwegs und machen schon am späten Mittag halt. Diesmal wieder, zur Freude des Großteils unserer Gruppe, in einer Höhle. Ich kenne sie schon vom Hinweg und weiß, dass ich später die Pferde zum tränken an den nahegelegenen Fluss führen muss. Glücklicherweise sind Zemun und sein Kamerad schon aufgebrochen um zu jagen, so dass ich einigermaßen entspannt meinen Aufgaben nachgehen kann. Die Aussicht auf ein paar unbeobachtete Minuten alleine lässt mich alles umso schneller erledigen.

Bald darauf bin ich auch schon mit den Tieren auf dem Weg zum Wasser. Kurz bevor wir das Ufer erreichen fliegt auf einmal, gestört durch unsere Anwesenheit, eine Schar Enten aus dem Unterholz nahe des Flusses auf. Ich denke mir nichts dabei, bis sich plötzlich ein Pfeil direkt vor meinen Zehen in die weiche Erde bohrt. Erschrocken springe ich einen Schritt zurück, aber da ertönt schon ein dumpfes Tschack von dem nächsten Pfeil der auf einmal neben meinem Kopf im nachgiebigen Holz einer Birke steckt. Angsterfüllt erstarre ich, denn ich erkenne nun die Pfeile an ihrer schwarzen Befiederung. Sie gehören den Soldaten. Die beiden lassen auch nicht lange auf sich warten und kommen gleich darauf neben mir aus dem Dickicht geschlüpft. Langsam umkreisen sie mich, als ob ich nun ihre Beute wäre.

„Du hast soeben unser Mittagessen verscheucht dreckige, kleine Elfenschlampe." Erklärt der eine ruhig, aber mit einem wütenden Unterton.

„Was glaubst du wird dein Meister tun wenn er davon erfährt?" Will Zemun böse grinsend von mir wissen. Ich schlucke. Ja, was? Nichts angenehmes, da bin ich ziemlich sicher.

„Wir könnten natürlich eine plausible Erklärung finden wieso wir so lange gebraucht haben." Fährt er langsam fort und hebt seine Hand. Kurz bevor seine Finger meine Wange berühren würden hält er inne, wartet auf eine Reaktion. Meine Gedanken überstürzen sich. Wissen die beiden nichts von den Eigenschaften meines Halsbandes? Es scheint so, denn sonst würden sie es wohl nicht wagen mich zu erpressen. Sich an dem Eigentum eines Meisters zu vergreifen ist ihnen verboten, so viel weiß ich inzwischen. Ich habe anscheinend zu lange gezögert, denn die Finger fahren jetzt unsanft die Linie meines Kiefers nach. Schnell weiche ich zurück, pralle dabei aber gegen den zweiten Soldaten der immer noch hinter mir steht und augenblicklich meine Oberarme mit einem schraubstockartigen Griff festhält, der jeden weiteren Fluchtversuch unmöglich macht. Wut blitzt in den roten Augen meines Gegenübers auf.

„Ich kann nicht!" Stoße ich hastig heraus, meine Stimme fast brechend vor Furcht. „Er würde es wissen!"

„Woher sollte er es wissen wenn du nichts sagst?"

Mit einem harten Ruck zieht er meinen Kopf zur Seite und leckt mir rau über die Wange.

„Nun, ich denke der praktische Umstand, dass er durch das Halsband auch in die innersten Gedanken seines Sklaven eindringen kann, spielt dabei eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle." Erklingt Jarlaxles süffisante Stimme von irgendwo aus dem Unterholz.

So schnell als hätte ich plötzlich Flammen gefangen lassen die beiden von mir ab und wenden sich ihm zu.

„Diese Praxis ist in meiner Heimatstadt gar nicht mal so unüblich." Setzt der auffällige Drow jetzt sanft hinzu, während er völlig aus dem Gebüsch tritt. Seinen Hut hat er nicht dabei, wie ich nebenbei bemerke. Mit unlesbaren Mienen starren die beiden Soldaten ihn an, bis er fortfährt: „Mir war als hätte sich gerade ein großer Schwarm Enten ein Stück Flussaufwärts niedergelassen. Ich denke Ente wäre eine vorzügliche Wahl für das heutige Mahl. Nicht wahr?"

Kommentarlos und ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verschwinden die Soldaten in die angegebene Richtung. Grinsend schaut Jarlaxle ihnen hinterher bevor er mir plötzlich zwei leere Trinkschläuche entgegenstreckt.

„Hier, schließlich wollen nicht nur die Pferde dieses kühle Nass genießen."

Kaum habe ich sie mit einem eingeschüchterten „Ja Herr." ergriffen, ist er auch schon wieder weg. Lautlos, trotz der extrem großen Anzahl von diversen Schmuckstücken die er trägt. Ich bleibe am Flussufer zurück, wische mir betäubt den letzten Rest Speichel von der Wange und versuche langsam meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Fast meine ich noch immer den festen Griff um meine Arme zu spüren und erzittere leicht. Die Sklaven in der Stadt, die als Freiwild gelten müssen offenbar ein noch sehr viel härteres Leben führen als ich. Kein Wunder dass sie meist nicht sehr lange überleben. Auf einmal bin ich erleichtert, dass ich als persönlicher Besitz meines Meisters von diesem Schicksal verschont geblieben bin.

An den paar Momenten die mir jetzt noch hier bleiben habe ich keine wirkliche Freude mehr. Deprimiert kehre ich mit Pferden und prall gefüllten Schläuchen zur Höhle zurück, wo mich der aufmunternd abfällige Blick von Entreri empfängt. Zum Glück habe ich schon bei unserem letzten Aufenthalt hier in Erwartung der Rückreise genug Feuerholz gesammelt und  zurückgelassen, so dass ich nicht noch einmal in den Wald hinaus muss, wo ja immer noch Zemun herumschleicht.

Mein Meister hat entweder den Zwischenfall nicht bemerkt oder und das halte ich bei ihm für wahrscheinlicher, ihn als nicht schwerwiegend genug eingestuft um Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Jedenfalls wird das heutige Geschehen nicht einmal im Ansatz erwähnt. Für den Rest der Reise halte ich mich so gut es geht im Hintergrund und als wir dann nach neun angespannten Nächten endlich wieder in der Stadt ankommen, deren Namen ich noch immer nicht erfahren habe, erfasst mich ein unerwartetes Gefühl der Erleichterung. Endlich werde ich nicht mehr die ganze Zeit diese bohrenden Blicke im Nacken spüren müssen!

Jarlaxle und sein menschlicher Begleiter werden von einem Diener fortgeführt, wahrscheinlich zu Gästequartieren. Ich folge meinem Meister stumm zu seinen Räumen und denke an das erste Mal als ich hier entlang stolperte, noch gefesselt, müde und verdreckt von meiner vorherigen Gefangenschaft. Würde mich noch irgendwer von früher wiedererkennen? Ich weiß natürlich dass diese Vorstellung irrational ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl als würde man mir meine innerliche Veränderung auch von Außen deutlich ansehen können. Fragen kann ich allerdings niemanden mehr, denn jeder der mich vorher kannte ist mittlerweile tot. Gestorben durch die Hände der Drow. Unser damaliges Lager war eine einzige große Blutlache als sie uns Überlebende wegzerrten und die Leichen einfach zum Verwesen liegen ließen. Ich glaube sie haben sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen unsere mageren Besitztümer zu durchsuchen.

Es kostet mich einiges an bewusster Anstrengung diese Gedanken beiseite zu schieben während mein Meister mir die Funktionsweise seines Bades erklärt, das zu meiner Überraschung hinter einer weiteren gut verborgenen Tür in seinem Quartier gelegen ist. Er lässt mich die magischen Befehle zum erwärmen und auswechseln des Wassers ebenfalls durchprobieren und zu meinem großen Erstaunen und meiner noch größeren Erleichterung meistere ich sie, trotz der fremden Sprache, bereits beim zweiten Versuch. Das ist gut, denn von nun an wird die Vorbereitung seines Bades mit zu meinen Pflichten gehören, ebenso wie meine offenbar als selbstverständlich erwartete Anwesenheit in der Wanne selbst.

Ich tue mein bestes um die Knoten in seinem langen, weißen Haar zu entwirren ohne daran zu ziehen, während ich es wasche und bemerke, nach einem prüfenden Schnüffeln an den verschiedenen Flakons mit leichtem Unbehagen, dass wir offenbar beide den Duft von Lavendel als unentbehrliche Komponente in unsere Körperpflege integriert haben. Diese unerwartete Ähnlichkeit beunruhigt mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen mehr als sie eigentlich sollte.

Später befielt er mir mein eigenes Haar ebenfalls zu waschen, wobei er fasziniert zuschaut und mich damit so nervös macht, dass mir am Ende beinahe der schlanke, mit feinen Gravuren versehene Flakon entgleitet.

Dann muss ich ihn mit einem dicken, weichen Handtuch abtrocknen. Ich beginne vorsichtig mit den Haaren und arbeite mich dann langsam weiter nach unten, bis ich schließlich vor ihm auf dem Boden knie. Seine beginnende Erregung ist in dieser Position nicht zu übersehen und ich werfe einen zaghaft fragenden Blick zu ihm hoch. Mein Meister schüttelt jedoch nur mit bedauernder Miene den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich muss er noch Bericht erstatten vermute ich und fahre auf seinen Wink hin damit fort die noch feuchten Haare zu bürsten und sorgfältig einzuflechten.

„Mach dich ein wenig zurecht und gehe etwas essen." Befiehlt er mir als ich fertig bin und wirft einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ich scheine meine Sache gut gemacht zu haben, denn ein befriedigtes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen als er sich, das Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften geschlungen, in sein Schlafzimmer begibt um sich anzukleiden. Dazu braucht er meine Hilfe offenbar nicht.

Nachdem ich ihm ein paar Sekunden unschlüssig hinterhergeblickt habe, fange ich schließlich an mein eigenes Haar zu trocknen, zu kämmen und als ich gerade dabei bin es ebenfalls zu flechten, höre ich wie er den Raum verlässt. Kurz darauf bin ich ebenfalls fertig, schaue auch  in den Spiegel und versuche mich dann in dem Fremden wieder zu erkennen der mir dort auf einmal entgegenblickt.

Er hat schwarzes glänzendes Haar, das ihm glatt bis kurz unter die Ellenbogen fällt, ein feingeschnittenes, ovales Gesicht mit makelloser, milchig weißer Haut und schräge, bernsteinfarbene Augen unter zwei zarten, leicht geschwungenen Brauen. Dies alles kenne ich, doch der Ausdruck in den Augen die mich aus der glatten, harten Fläche des Spiegels heraus anstarren erschreckt mich zutiefst. Das soll ich sein? Dieses Geschöpf da, mit den oberflächlich ausdruckslosen, erstarrten Zügen, die denen einer Puppe gleichen und den verzweifelten, zersplitterten Abgründen die sich in den Augen offenbaren, wenn man nur genau hinschaut?

Entsetzt wende ich mich ab und verlasse fluchartig das Zimmer. Das bin ich nicht! Das will ich nicht sein! So leer und kalt, mit gefrorener Ausdruckslosigkeit wo früher ein lebendiges Lächeln war.

Im Schlafzimmer sinke ich langsam zu Boden, die Arme schützend um den Oberkörper geschlungen. Das kühle Holz unter meiner bloßen Haut fühle ich kaum. Ich muss mich beherrschen denke ich verzweifelt, ich muss einfach! Wenn er zurückkommt und mich so findet, dann wäre dies das Selbe als hielte man einer Katze eine zappelnde Maus vor die Nase. Ich hole mehrmals tief Atem und dränge mühsam die Tränen zurück, tief in mein Innerstes. Meine Hände zittern noch als ich mir langsam die bereitgelegten Sachen anziehe. Auch noch auf meinem Weg zu dem Raum wo ich vor fast einem Monat die anderen Sklaven getroffen habe. Ob gerade einer von ihnen dort ist? Ich hoffe nicht, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher dass ich jetzt ihre Gegenwart ertragen könnte. Schon meine eigene ist in diesem Augenblick fast zu viel für mich.

Glücklicherweise finde ich nichts und niemanden vor, außer einem einsamen Topf mit kaltem Eintopf. Langsam löffle ich meinen Teller leer und beruhige mich dabei wieder ein wenig. Schwach hat er mich genannt. Soll ich ihm etwa einfach Recht geben? Ich will nicht, bin mir aber gleichzeitig darüber im Klaren, dass er über jeglichen Widerstand den ich ihm jetzt noch entgegensetzen könnte nur lächeln würde. Innerlich noch immer sehr aufgewühlt beende ich meine Mahlzeit und begebe mich auf den Rückweg. Die Räume sind noch  verlassen und unsicher darüber was ich nun tun soll, hocke ich mich neben einem der Sessel auf den Boden. Darauf Platz zu nehmen kommt mir, obwohl es ja niemand sehen kann einfach zu anmaßend vor. Die Zeit vergeht und langsam rutsche ich an der Lehne hinab, bis ich eine liegende Position erreicht habe, in der ich zusammengerollt und blicklos vor mich hin starrend verharre.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür schreckt mich schließlich auf aus meinem gedankenleeren schwarzen Loch und ich beeile mich, mich hastig hinzuknien, weiß ich doch nicht in was für einer Stimmung mein Meister nach diesem Treffen sein wird. Wie es scheint kann sie jedoch nicht allzu schlecht sein, denn noch während er durch die Tür tritt höre ich ihn amüsiert lachen. Gerade als ich mich schon fast ein wenig entspanne, bemerke ich dass er nicht alleine gekommen ist und eine unangenehme Vorahnung macht sich in mir breit. Ich muss plötzlich an die erste Fütterung auf unserer Reise zurückdenken und ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders angenehm für mich werden wird heute.

Vorsichtig schiele ich unter meinem Haar hervor um zu sehen wer es ist der ihn begleitet. Es scheint ein weiterer Meister zu sein und soweit ich weiß habe ich ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Mir fällt jedoch auf, dass er im Gegensatz zu den meisten Drow grüne statt rote Augen zu haben scheint. Er wird begleitet von seinem eigenen Sklaven, den ich ebenfalls nicht wiedererkenne. Jedenfalls ist es keiner von den fünfen die ich damals beim Essen getroffen habe. Er hinkt kaum merklich beim gehen und ich kann mir leider nur zu genau denken, was dieses Hinken verursacht hat. Als letzter tritt ein Diener ein, der ein kleines Tablett mit einer Flasche Wein, zwei Gläsern und einer Schale getrockneter Früchte trägt. Er richtet alles auf diese schnelle effiziente Weise an, die mir so schwer fällt und verlässt dann nach einer tiefen Verbeugung schnell den Raum.

Ich bleibe wo ich bin, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass die beiden Magier sowieso hier Platz nehmen werden, was sie auch prompt tun. Der andere Sklave nimmt wie ich eine Position neben dem Sessel seines Meisters ein, was mir die Chance gibt ihn näher zu betrachten. Das dichte blonde Haar und die goldbraune Haut weisen ihn unmissverständlich als Goldelfen aus. Er muss ein wenig größer sein als ich, aber seine extrem schlanke Statur lässt ihn äußerst zerbrechlich wirken. Seine Augen kann ich nicht sehen, denn er hat sie starr auf den Boden gerichtet, aber ich vermute sie haben einen ähnlich verstörten Ausdruck wie meine eigenen.

Das Gespräch dreht sich zunächst um diesen Jarlaxle und seine möglichen Absichten. Nach dem zu urteilen was ich hier höre trauen sie ihm eine Menge zu, wissen aber nicht genau was ihn dazu bewogen hat mit in die Stadt zu kommen. Natürlich gibt es Spekulationen auf beiden Seiten, jedoch hat offenbar keiner der Meister einen plausiblen Verdacht, was ihnen natürlich nicht sonderlich gut gefällt. Kurz darauf kommen sie auf unsere eigentliche Reise zu sprechen und ich zucke innerlich zusammen als der unbekannte Meister meint: „So, ich höre du hast deinen neuen Sklaven gleich mitgenommen. Hat er denn gar keine Probleme verursacht? Keine Fluchtversuche? Schließlich war er ja noch nicht sehr lange bei dir."

„Nein." Antwortet mein Meister gleichmütig. „Wohin sollte er auch fliehen? Ich denke kaum dass das Überfallkommando viel von seinem Clan übrig gelassen hat. Nicht wahr Sklave?"

„Nein Herr. Sie sind alle tot." Erwidere ich dumpf.

„Nun ja." Meint der grünäugige Meister gelassen. „Ein Glück das gerade dieser hier überlebt hat. Eine solche Schönheit einfach verkommen zu lassen wäre glatte Verschwendung."

„In der Tat." Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. „Glücklicherweise ist er auch sonst recht folgsam."

„So?"

Der erwartungsvolle Unterton in dieser kurzen Frage gefällt mir überhaupt nicht! Meine Beunruhigung wird sogar noch größer, als sich die schlanken Finger meines Meisters unter mein Hemd winden und kurz eine meiner Brustwarzen zwicken, was mir ein leichtes Zucken entlockt und mich überrascht nach Luft schnappen lässt, bevor ich mir beschämt auf die Lippe beiße.

Der bedeutungsvolle Blick den die beiden daraufhin wechseln und das kurze einwilligende Nicken meines Meisters entgehen mir zwar, weil ich meine Augen noch immer zu Boden gerichtet habe, aber als sich der andere Meister zu seinem eigenen Sklaven hinunterbeugt und leise neckend fragt: „Na Ethin, willst du ihn haben?" Bin ich für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt.

Ein Schauer scheint den Anderen zu durchlaufen während sein Meister ihn am Kinn greift und zu sich herum dreht. „Willst du, dass er sich unter dir windet und schreit vor Schmerz?" Fragt er weiter mit samtweicher, schmeichelnder Stimme. 

Ich zucke entsetzt zusammen als ich das leise, begehrliche „JA Herr! Bitte Herr!" Des Anderen höre. Hätte nicht mein Meister in diesem Moment seinen unnachgiebigen Griff um mein Halsband gelegt und mir damit effektiv die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten, wäre ich wahrscheinlich augenblicklich hinter den Sessel geflüchtet. So aber kann ich nur hilflos mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starren als sich Ethin auf ein Kopfnicken seines Meisters hin, schließlich herumdreht und sich mir mit einem bösartigen Grinsen im schmalen Gesicht auf allen vieren nährt. Hätte ich seine Augen, die ebenso grün sind wie die seines Herrn, vorher gesehen wäre ich jetzt vielleicht nicht von dem offen hungrigen Ausdruck in ihnen überrascht. Was muss er alles durchgemacht haben um so zu werden? Frage ich mich flüchtig, bevor reine Panik mein Denken übernimmt und ich anfange mich verzweifelt zu winden um ihm auszuweichen. Dass mein Meister das Halsband schließlich loslässt kurz bevor er mich erreicht registriere ich gar nicht mehr bewusst, sondern rolle mich nur zur Seite um möglichst schnell von ihm weg zu kommen.

Ich bin kaum aufgestanden, da springt er mich auch schon an, wie ein Jagdhund der seine Beute attackiert und wir fallen in einem verworrenen Knäuel zu Boden. Der Aufprall treibt mir mit einem gequälten Keuchen die Luft aus den sowieso schon strapazierten Lungen und nimmt mir für einen Moment alle Kraft. Ein Moment zu lange wie ich feststellen muss, denn sobald ich mich wieder bewegen kann, finde ich mich auch schon auf dem Rücken liegend unter dem noch immer grinsenden Goldelf wieder der die Chance genutzt hat meine Handgelenke zu ergreifen und über meinem Kopf auf den Boden zu pressen. Trotz seiner Schlankheit ist er erstaunlich stark. Ich versuche mich von unter ihm herauszuwinden bemerke aber, dass ihn das nur zu erregen scheint und mir nichts nützt.

„Du wirst für mich schreien Kleiner!" Verspricht er mir mit einem wahnsinnigen Flackern in den Augen. Für eine Sekunde bin ich wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen. Werde ich auch irgendwann so sein wie er? Dann jedoch reißt mich der Schmerz aus meiner Starre, den ich fühle als er mir fest in die Unterlippe beißt, bis sie anfängt zu bluten.

„Sag Danke!" Zischt er mir ins Ohr. Als ich nichts erwidere beißt er mich auch dort und diesmal schreie ich gepeinigt auf und versuche mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung noch einmal mich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden. Dass unsere Meister dieses Spektakel mit Spannung verfolgen habe ich für den Moment völlig vergessen. Irgendwie schaffe ich es frei zu kommen, aber natürlich setzt er mir sofort nach und reißt mich kraftvoll an den Haaren zurück, während er mir gleichzeitig den linken Arm schmerzhaft auf dem Rücken verdreht, so dass ich mich weit nach vorn beugen muss, bis meine Stirn den weichen Teppich des Bodens berührt, um den Druck zu mindern. Noch etwas weiter und er wird ihn mir brechen, dass weiß er so genau wie ich. Das jämmerliche Stöhnen das mir unter dieser Belastung entfährt kann ich nicht zurückhalten.

„Besonders kämpferisch scheint er ja nicht veranlagt." Höre ich den belustigten Kommentar des grünäugigen Meisters. „Aber so unschuldig! Ich verstehe wieso er euch so reizt."

Ethin hat mich, da er zusätzlich noch mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf meiner Wade kniet, durch seinen Klammergriff völlig unter Kontrolle und ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass er unsanft meine Hose herunter reißt und danach kräftig über meinen Rücken kratzt, so dass ich bestimmt später blutige Striemen dort haben werde. Diesmal schaffe ich es zwar mich still zu verhalten, aber es nützt mir nicht viel. Er beugt sich nach vorn und ich kann den Stoff seiner eigenen Hose an meinem Gesäß spüren.

„Sag Danke." Verlangt er keuchend, aber ich presse nur stumm und hasserfüllt die Lippen zusammen. Sein folgendes Lachen sendet eiskalte Schauer über meinen Rücken.

„Nicht? Gut, dann sehen wir mal wie dir das hier gefällt."

Ohne Vorwarnung dringt er heftig und ohne Rücksicht mit einem Finger in mich ein, woraufhin ich zucke und schrill aufschreie. Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht. Zielstrebig findet er meine Prostata und der folgende unerträgliche Mix aus Schmerz und Lust lässt mich wimmern vor Verzweiflung.

„Nun?" Zischt er.

„Danke." Schluchze ich besiegt, aber es ist damit noch nicht vorbei, denn als nächstes ersetzt er seinen Finger durch seinen Penis und jetzt schreie ich wirklich. Es ist so grausam schmerzhaft und ich kann fühlen wie etwas in mir nachgibt und reißt als er sich rücksichtslos seinen Weg bahnt. Das ist das schlimmste was ich bis jetzt hier erlebt habe, denn zu den Schmerzen kommt noch die Gewissheit, dass die Meister zuschauen und sich daran ergötzen wie er mich benutzt.

Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis Ethin endlich fertig ist und sich mit einem letzten schmerzhaften Ruck aus mir zurückzieht. Nachdem er mich noch einmal angespuckt hat kann ich mich endlich zu einem blutbefleckten, wimmernden und zitternden Häufchen Elend zusammenrollen. Jede Bewegung bedeutet Schmerz und so bleibe ich vorerst wo ich bin. Ich frage mich was ich tun muss um so etwas nie wieder durchmachen zu müssen.

Nur entfernt nehme ich wahr wie sich unsere Besucher schließlich verabschieden.


	12. chapter12

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters appearing in the following story are © R.A. Salvatore and/or WotC: Forgotten Realms, all rights reserved. These are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

Haha, endlich mal n ordentlicher Disclaimer, Ist doch ganz nett zur Abwechslung, auch wenn er auf Englisch ist. Liest ja eh keiner. Na ja nicht das überhaupt so wahnsinnig viele Leute diese Story lesen, aber so ein, zwei sind's ja schon. Und falls sich noch wer nicht gemeldet hat, fühle er sich hiermit angebettelt mal einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen:)

Feuer und Magie

Die Tür klickt ins Schloss. Schritte. Mein Meister tippt mich sacht mit einer Fußspitze an.

„Steh auf Häschen." Sagt er völlig ruhig. „Du solltest dich waschen gehen."

Mich waschen, ja, aber dafür muss ich mich bewegen. Er hat es jedoch befohlen, also muss ich gehorchen. Extrem langsam versuche ich mich aufzurichten und zucke zusammen als mich daraufhin ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt, der mir ein Zischen entlockt. Schnell beiße ich mir auf die Lippen um weitere Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Es dauert sehr lange bis ich schließlich, zitternd, halb vornüber gebeugt und eine Hand an einer Tischkante festgekrallt, einigermaßen aufrecht stehe. Einige Male werde ich fast ohnmächtig, kann es aber gerade noch verhindern indem ich mir auf die sowieso schon schmerzende Lippe beiße.

Auf meinem gequälten Weg zum Bad taumle ich mehr als das ich gehe, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es mithilfe des Halts diverser Möbelstücke nicht zu stürzen. Mein Meister sitzt entspannt zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel und schaut mir mit unbewegter Miene dabei zu, während er genüsslich getrocknete Früchte knabbert und Wein trinkt.

Bastard, Bastard, Bastard hallt es in meinem Kopf wieder und ich weiß nicht einmal genau wen ich überhaupt damit meine. Meinen Meister, Ethin oder dessen Meister oder die gleichgültige Gottheit die dies alles zulässt. Ich hasse sie alle!

Meine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung hält noch bis das warme, duftende Wasser auf meine Haut trifft, aber dann ist offenbar meine äußerste Grenze erreicht und ich breche zitternd und unterdrückt schluchzend zusammen. Die Kratzer auf meinem Rücken brennen, aber dies wird in den Hintergrund gedrängt von dem unerträglichen Stechen, das sich bei jeder Bewegung in meinem Unterleib ausbreitet.

Wieso habe ich mich nicht heftiger gewehrt? Frage ich mich immer wieder, während ich zaghaft und vorsichtig versuche mich zu säubern. Bin ich wirklich so schwach? Verachtung für mich selbst überkommt mich und ist fast noch stärker als der Hass auf meine Peiniger. Wieso lasse ich es zu, dass man mich derart benutzt? Ich versuche die höhnischen Stimmen zu ignorieren, die einen endlosen Singsang in meinem Hinterkopf begonnen haben, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Schwaches, wertloses Wesen! Kreischen sie, nur dazu da um andere zu befriedigen, jeder kann dich haben, kann mit dir machen was er will. Schwach, schwach, schwach!

Schluchzend und zusammengekrümmt presse ich beide Hände auf meine Ohren, aber ausschließen kann ich sie nicht. Was wird hier aus mir? Oder war ich schon immer so, mein Makel nur versteckt bevor mein Meister ihn zum Vorschein gebracht hat? Ich versuche die Schluchzer zu unterbinden und beiße hart in meinen Handballen. Der dumpfe Schmerz lenkt mich ein wenig ab, jedoch nur solange er andauert.

„Bist du immer noch nicht fertig?"

Mein Meister! Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt wie er herangekommen ist, doch jetzt ist er da, lehnt noch entspannt im Türrahmen. Er klingt ungeduldig und ich platsche mir schnell etwas Wasser ins tränenverschmierte Gesicht, bevor ich versuche hastig aus der Wanne zu steigen, trotz der Welle des Schmerzes die sich daraufhin in mir ausbreitet.

„Doch Herr ich bin fertig." Stammle ich, als die Furcht vor neuerlicher Strafe für kurze Zeit stärker als der schwarze Klammergriff meines Selbsthasses. „Bitte verzeiht meine Trödelei Herr es tut mir leid." 

Er schaut mich forschend an, wie ich dort nass, tropfend und erbärmlich vor ihm stehe, noch immer leicht vornüber gebeugt und sagt nichts. Nach einer halben Minute erinnere ich mich verspätet daran, das benutzte Wasser mit einem der Kommandoworte die er mich gelehrt hat aus der Wanne zu verbannen, woraufhin sich ein undeutbarer Ausdruck auf seine Züge legt. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?! Hätte ich vorher um Erlaubnis fragen müssen? Er sagt noch immer nichts, beobachtet mich nur und ich greife nervös nach dem hölzernen Rand der Wanne um nicht mehr so sehr zu schwanken.

Auf einmal bin ich nur noch erschöpft und eine willkommene, dumpfe Leere breitet sich langsam in mir aus. Zu viel, zu viel Schmerz, zu viel Demütigung. Ich kann nicht mehr! Bitte lass mich jetzt einfach schlafen denke ich müde und warte.

„Trockne dich ab."

Mechanisch gehorche ich, trotz Schmerzen und lähmender Erschöpfung. Nachdem ich fertig bin bleiben ein paar hellrote Blutflecken auf dem Handtuch zurück, aber das registriere ich schon fast gar nicht mehr. Ich will nur noch ein wenig Ruhe und eine Ecke in die ich mich verkriechen kann.

„Dreh dich um."

Kühle Finger streichen schnell und effizient eine grünliche Paste auf meine Wunden, ich fühle deutlich wie sie die Kratzer auf meinem Rücken nachfahren und höre das verärgerte Schnauben angesichts der unangenehmeren Verletzungen weiter unten. Ob ich Narben behalten werde? Der Gedanke ist seltsam distanziert, als ob er jemand anderem gelten würde. Dann drückt er mir eine Decke in die bis dahin schlaff herabhängenden Arme und schiebt mich vor sich her zum Schlafzimmer, wo er mich dann sogar einwickelt. Als ich nicht weiter reagiere und nur bewegungslos dastehe faucht er mich ungehalten an.

„Leg dich endlich hin und mach nicht so ein Theater."

Ich lasse mich praktisch fallen so schnell liege ich neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Mein Zustand muss ihm mehr Sorgen machen als ich auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, denn er verabreicht mir einen bitter schmeckenden Schlaftrunk der mir endlich die erlösende Schwärze gewährt nach der ich mich so sehne. Erleichtert lasse ich mich von ihr einhüllen, froh für eine Weile vergessen zu können.

Als ich zum rötlich trüben Licht des nächsten Sonnenunterganges erwache, schießt mir als erstes durch den Kopf, dass ich jetzt das tägliche Bad vorbereiten muss. Mein folgender Versuch so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen resultiert darin, dass ich mich in der Decke verheddere, erst schmerzlich zische, weil die Verletzungen natürlich noch nicht verheilt sind und mir dann erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund schlage. Ist er wach geworden? Schnell werfe ich einen hektischen Blick hinauf zum Bett, aber entweder schläft mein Herr wirklich noch oder er hat glücklicherweise entschieden sich von meinem Schmerzenslaut nicht stören zu lassen.

So leise wie es mir unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich ist mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Bad. Um den Spiegel der dort noch immer so scheinbar unschuldig steht mache ich einen großen Bogen. Ich will gar nicht wissen was für Spuren die gestrigen Ereignisse bei mir hinterlassen haben. Mir wird fast schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran und ich balle meine schmalen Hände zu Fäusten, bis auf einmal Blut unter den Fingernägeln hervorquillt und mich dieser Anblick gnädigerweise aus den grässlichen Erinnerungen reißt. Erschrocken schüttle ich den Kopf, so als ob ich die unangenehmen Gedanken dadurch loswerden könnte und wische schnell das Blut weg. Wenn ich doch bloß meine Erinnerungen genau so rasch und gründlich auslöschen könnte, doch sie bleiben mir ebenso erhalten wie das dumpfe Pochen, welches sich nun in meinen Handflächen ausbreitet.

Rational betrachtet habe ich im Gegensatz zu gestern nur noch erstaunlich wenig Schmerzen. Ich hinke zwar, aber kann mich unter weniger Schmerzen bewegen als es vor einigen Stunden noch der Fall war. Die Paste die mein Meister aufgetragen hat muss äußerst wirksam sein. Bin ich doch mehr wert für ihn als ich dachte, dass er soviel Aufwand auf meine körperliche Unversehrtheit verwendet? Oder geht es dabei mehr um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse? Höchstwahrscheinlich letzteres, vermute ich mit einer missmutigen Grimasse, unterbinde aber meine Spekulationen als ich höre wie er sich auf den Weg hierher begibt.

Das Bad läuft nach dem mir nun schon bekannten Muster ab, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er mich dieses Mal doch dazu zwingt ihn nach dem Abtrocknen zu befriedigen. Aber damit hatte ich eigentlich auch schon gerechnet. Nicht das es dadurch angenehmer würde, es ist nur nicht mehr überraschend.

Nachdem wir beide angekleidet sind erscheint wie von Zauberhand ein Diener mit einem Tablett. Frühstück für meinen Meister. Ich muss es entgegennehmen und das Gedeck arrangieren. Langsam werde ich besser in diesen Dingen, aber natürlich kritisiert er trotzdem scharf meine Haltung, meine Geschwindigkeit, die falsche Anordnung des Bestecks und noch einiges mehr. Meine Schonfrist bezüglich dieser speziellen Aufgabe scheint weitgehend abgelaufen zu sein, denn als ich, abgelenkt durch die rachsüchtige Vorstellung eines hilflosen Ethin der den Soldaten ausgeliefert wird, zum zweiten Mal versäume rechtzeitig seine Teetasse nachzufüllen, benutzt er das Halsband und ich falle stöhnend auf die Knie.

Ich bin froh als er mich endlich wegschickt damit ich ebenfalls etwas esse, denn meine Konzentration ist heute nicht besonders gut. Das Tablett mit den Überresten seiner Mahlzeit nehme ich mit um es wie befohlen dort im Raum zu dem anderen benutzten Geschirr zu stellen. Auf meinem Weg begegnen mir nur ein paar dahineilende Diener, von denen die meisten genau wie ich ein Tablett tragen, manche noch voll, andere schon wie meins mit dreckigem Geschirr und Resten.

Zwei Personen sind bereits anwesend als ich eintrete. Das rothaarige Mädchen, welches ich noch von damals wiedererkenne und ein kräftiger Junge mit kurzem sandfarbenem Haar. So weit ich sagen kann ist er nicht völlig menschlich, aber welches Blut diese exotischen, silbrig glänzenden Augen verursacht haben mag kann ich nicht einmal vermuten. Beide nicken mir kurz zu bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Gespräch vertiefen. Es geht um Jarlaxle wie mir schon nach einigen Sekunden überraschenderweise klar wird. Er muss wichtiger sein als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Kaum habe ich mich mit meinem Teller und einem Becher Wasser zum Tisch begeben und sehr langsam und vorsichtig hingesetzt fangen sie auch schon an mich auszufragen. Ich bin mir sicher sie wissen um den Grund für mein zögerliches Niederlassen, aber sie erwähnen es mit keiner Silbe, wofür ich dankbar bin.

„Ich habe gehört du warst mit auf der Reise?" Will sie zuerst wissen. Ich nicke nur stumm, aber dies scheint sie nicht zu befriedigen.

„Und?" Fragt sie nach, während der Junge mich mit großen, fragenden Silberaugen ansieht. „Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Es scheint als käme ich um eine ausführlichere Schilderung nicht herum.

„Ja sicher hab ich ihn gesehen. Er scheint recht seltsam zu sein. Der Mensch der ihn begleitet ist sein Liebhaber."

„Weißt du was die beiden hier wollen? Die Meister sind alle völlig aus dem Häuschen vor Aufregung."

Daraufhin kann ich leider nur ratlos mit den Achseln zucken.

„Mein Meister scheint zu denken dass es ihm um Handel geht. Womit genau gehandelt werden soll weiß ich allerdings nicht."

„Tja und wenn du nicht so dämlich wärst, dann wüsstest du, dass das nur eine dumme Geschichte war die er meinem Meister erzählt hat um ihn abzulenken." Unterbricht mich eine kühle Stimme von der Tür her. Ethin! Mein Brot fällt mir aus den plötzlich taub gewordenen Fingern. Wie festgefroren sitze ich auf der schmalen Bank. Natürlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen ihn früher oder später hier anzutreffen, aber dennoch bin ich völlig unvorbereitet gewesen darauf ihm so früh schon wieder zu begegnen und jetzt hocke ich hier überrumpelt, wie ein Kaninchen im Angesicht des Wolfes.

„Ihr kennt euch?" Fragt das Mädchen, ihren Blick mit einer Mischung aus Vorsicht und Abneigung halb über meine Schulter zur Türe hin gerichtet, als sei der Goldelf ein gefährliches Tier das man immer im Auge behalten muss. Bevor ich etwas erwidern kann sagt er: „Verschwende deine Zeit nicht auf den Lanerys. Er ist ein Schwächling und wird sowieso nicht lange überleben."

„Wenn er sonst so werden würde wie du ist das vielleicht sogar besser!" Entgegnet sie heftig, die Stirn gerunzelt und die vollen Lippen angewidert verzogen.

„Findest du?" Fragt er desinteressiert und betritt nun vollständig den Raum. Ungerührt geht er zum Tisch und fängt an sich einen Teller mit Brot, Käse und Früchten zu beladen. Dann setzt er sich zu meinem Entsetzen direkt neben mich und fängt seelenruhig an zu essen. Eisiges Schweigen hat sich in dem kleinen Raum ausgebreitet, Lanerys und der andere Junge starren ihn von ihrer Seite des Tisches wütend an, aber das alles scheint ihn nicht im geringsten zu stören.

„Hätte nicht gedacht dich schon wieder sitzen zu sehen." Bemerkt Ethin zwischen zwei Bissen. „Meister Shenjal muss ja ein recht großes Bedürfnis nach dir haben wenn er dich so schnell heilt."

Trotz meiner anhaltenden Angst vor ihm knirsche ich vor unterdrückter Wut mit den Zähnen. Sein Bedürfnis ist offenbar nicht so groß dass es ihn davon abhalten würde mich bei Gelegenheit „auszuleihen" denke ich und meine Lippen werden zu einer dünnen Linie. Als er auch noch dreckig grinst fauche ich ihn böse an.

„Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Dreck!"

Leider hat meine Äußerung nicht den beabsichtigten Effekt und  er lacht mich aus.

„Armer kleiner Junge." Höhnt er. „Habe ich etwa deinen Stolz verletzt? Hat es dir gestern etwa nicht gefallen?"

Als ich daraufhin unfreiwillig erblasse tritt ein hinterhältiges Glitzern in die grünen Augen und er fährt fort: „Wir werden uns noch öfter sehen weißt du? Unsere Meister haben die Gewohnheit sich gegenseitig zu besuchen um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Du wirst lernen es zu lieben, danach zu betteln das sie es befehlen!"

Bei seinen letzten Worten kommt er so nah an mich heran, dass ich seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüre. Wie Paralysiert bleibe ich sitzen und starre ihn an. Die Vorstellung ist widerlich und am schlimmsten daran ist, dass ich ihm sogar beinahe glaube. Nach den Veränderungen die ich bisher durchgemacht habe ist die Aussicht dass seine Behauptung wahr werden könnte für mich keine Unmöglichkeit mehr. Sein eigener bösartiger Gesichtsausdruck trägt leider viel zu seiner Glaubhaftigkeit bei. Niemals hätte ich normalerweise ein solches Benehmen von einem Goldelfen erwartet.

„Hör auf!"

Der wütende Aufschrei des Jungen reißt mich aus meiner Erstarrung.

„Wenn du schon hier sein musst dann halt wenigstens deinen verdammten Mund und lass uns in Ruhe essen!"

Ethin lächelt kalt, sagt jedoch nichts mehr. Ob es aus plötzlichem Desinteresse oder aus einer Art Respekt vor dem Anderen geschieht kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich bin froh darum und esse so schnell es geht zuende. Das Schweigen hält an und mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiede ich mich schließlich und begebe mich zurück zu den Gemächern meines Meisters.

Während ich später ein weiteres von der scheinbar endlosen Anzahl an Dokumenten abschreibe die sich in diesem Räumen befinden, klopft es an der Tür. Schon an der recht zurückhaltenden Art des Klopfens kann ich erkennen, dass es bestimmt kein Meister ist und mein schneller gewordener Herzschlag beruhigt sich wieder etwas. Daevan, der Lehrling tritt ein. Die Arbeit die er erledigen sollte hat er schon wichtigtuerisch unter dem Arm, aber sie bleibt vorerst unbeachtet auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Die heutigen Übungen sollen wohl eher praktischer Natur sein: Der junge Drow muss versuchen eine kleine Flamme in einem Schutzkreis heraufzubeschwören. Neugierig schaue ich aus dem Augenwinkel zu wie mein Meister den Spruch demonstriert. Eine Flamme beschwören zu können wäre bestimmt eine praktische Fähigkeit auf Reisen denke ich neidisch und erinnere mich an die mühsame Prozedur die nötig ist um ein Feuer mit leicht feuchtem Holz zustande zu bringen. Mit recht verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck amt Daevan die deutende Handbewegung nach und sagt das Kommandowort.

„Shas." Hallt seine Stimme befehlend durch den Raum. Nichts passiert. Mein Meister scheint nicht besonders überrascht und setzt mit resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck zu einer Erklärung an.

„Es geht nicht um das Wort alleine." Sagt er in einem Tonfall der klar macht, dass dies eigentlich Allgemeinwissen sein sollte. „Du musst den Strom der Magie fühlen und ihn formen und leiten um ihm die Form zu geben die er haben soll. Stelle dir genau vor was du sehen willst. Schau diesmal genau hin, ich zeige es dir noch einmal."

Daevan sieht etwas zweifelnd aus. Scheinbar hat er keine Ahnung worum es geht. Ich versuche, noch neugieriger geworden bei der nächsten Demonstration diesen angeblichen Strom zu sehen und wirklich, jetzt wo ich mit Konzentration den Vorgang beobachte meine ich etwas wie einen fast unmerklichen Luftzug und ein sehr schwaches Flimmern in der Luft wahrzunehmen kurz bevor die Flamme erscheint. Wieso ist mir das früher nie aufgefallen? Ob ich dieses Flimmern auch wahrnehmen könnte wenn ich die Kommandos für die Badewanne benutze? Am liebsten würde ich sofort aufspringen und meine Theorie überprüfen.

Mein Meister muss meine plötzliche Unruhe bemerkt haben, denn er schaut auf einmal scharf zu mir herüber.

„Du hast es gesehen?" Fragt er knapp. Ich nicke erschrocken und befürchte schon er wird mich bestrafen, weil ich mich von meiner Aufgabe habe ablenken lassen, aber er wendet sich schon wieder ab und wirft seinem Schüler nur einen ungeduldig fragenden Blick zu. Daevan macht eine leicht unkoordinierte Kopfbewegung die man mit gutem Willen als Nicken deuten kann und versucht es erneut. Ich bemühe mich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Text zuzuwenden, kann aber nicht umhin mich zu fragen, ob ich diese Aufgabe nicht besser meistern würde als er.

Nach dem sechsten Versuch schafft er es ein kurz aufflackerndes Flämmchen zu erzeugen, was scheinbar genug ist, denn daraufhin nimmt sich mein Meister seinen Text vor während sein Schüler kurzerhand einen Kasten voll mit staubigen Glasflaschen ausgehändigt bekommt, die er in der Zwischenzeit reinigen soll.

Heute scheint ein Putztag zu sein, denn kaum bin ich mit dem Abschreiben fertig bekomme ich ebenfalls einen Lappen in die Hand gedrückt, mit der Anweisung eines der vielen Bücherregale abzuwischen, wozu ich natürlich jedes Buch einzeln herausholen muss. Die Warnung bloß nichts zu beschädigen ist praktisch überflüssig, wird aber dennoch geäußert. Der Staub, der sich hier in Jahrzehnten angesammelt haben muss, bringt mich wiederholt zum Niesen, obwohl ich mein Bestes tue es zu unterdrücken um nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Ich bemerke in mir den vagen Wunsch die Bücher zu lesen, die ich hier so mühsam hin und her bewege, aber ich denke nicht dass ich dazu zukünftig viel Gelegenheit haben werde.

Daevans Geschreibsel scheint nicht befriedigend zu sein und als ich den mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck meines Meisters sehe, mit dem er das Pergament zur Seite legt, tut mir der andere Junge für einen Moment fast leid.

„Was soll das sein?"

Daevan kann offenbar nicht erkennen in welch unangenehmer Stimmung sein Lehrer ist, denn er antwortet gelassen und mit geradezu überlegener Miene: „Das ist die Zusammenfassung die ihr verlangt habt Meister Shenjal."

Ich sehe das zornige Glitzern in den roten Augen meines Herrn als er sich nun erhebt und versuche unauffällig hinter dem Schreibtisch zu verschwinden, indem ich mich nach einem Buch bücke.

„Das da", er deutet auf die Pergamentseiten und fährt dann schneidend fort, „ist die größte Ansammlung an offensichtlichem Unverständnis die ich jemals gesehen habe. Für eine solche Arbeit wäre euch in meiner Heimatstadt wegen eurer Anmaßung die Haut von den Knochen gepeitscht worden."

Der Junge ist praktisch grau vor Schreck. Mit einer derartig beißenden Kritik hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, aber ich kenne meinen Meister inzwischen gut genug um zu sehen, dass er noch nicht fertig ist.

„Wenn du glaubst mit einer solchen Schlamperei bei mir durchzukommen, dann hast du dich geirrt Junge. Dein Vater mag ja Hohepriester sein, aber nicht mal er würde beim Anblick einer so schlechten Arbeit auf seiner Entscheidung dich zum Magier ausbilden zu lassen bestehen. Du bist eine Gefahr für deine Umwelt. Wenn du mit Magie spielen willst, dann geh gefälligst und tu es wo du niemand anderes verletzen kannst, aber wage es ja nie wieder mich mit diesem Mist zu belästigen. Hör gefälligst auf damit meine Zeit zu verschwenden und gib dir mehr Mühe. Sogar mein Sklave kann versteht diese Vorgänge besser als du."

Daevan ist sichtlich wütend. Er beherrscht sich jedoch, senkt schließlich den Kopf und murmelt: „Es tut mir leid Meister Shenjal. Ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben."

„Das hoffe ich für dich." Zischt sein Lehrer ihn an. „Ich werde jetzt ein Buch holen gehen, so lange gebe ich dir Zeit die Fehler auf der ersten Seite zu berichtigen. Sollte ich nicht zufrieden sein mit dem was du produzierst wird dir das sehr leid tun."

Und dann verlässt er uns mit wehender Robe und unter leisem, wütendem Murmeln. Daevan starrt ihm ärgerlich nach. Er macht nicht einmal den Versuch seine Fehler selbst zu berichtigen, sondern herrscht stattdessen mich an.

„So, du verstehst das also besser als ich."

Er sieht verbittert aus und diese Verbitterung gepaart  mit der momentanen Wut wird mir wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gut bekommen. Ich sehe schweigend zu wie er um den Schreibtisch herum stapft und wehre mich nicht als er mich am Kragen packt und schüttelt. Es ist eigentlich lächerlich, wir sind zwar beide etwa im selben Alter, doch ich bin fast eine Handbreit größer als er und trotzdem: Er ist Drow und ich der Sklave, also muss ich mich fügen.

„Wenn du es so viel besser verstehst", zischt er mich an, „dann kannst du bestimmt auch die Fehler beheben. Schließlich kennst du ihn ja sehr viel besser als ich und weißt was er mag."

Die Verachtung in seinem letzten Satz verärgert mich weniger als ich erwartet hätte. Ob ich mich inzwischen sogar daran gewöhne?

„Ihr wollt dass ich euren Text berichtige?" Frage ich überrascht. Seine einzige Antwort besteht aus einem harten Stoß in Richtung des Pergaments. Für einen Moment erwäge ich ihn zu warnen, ihm zu erzählen dass sein Manöver nicht unbemerkt bleiben wird, aber wieso sollte ich frage ich mich dann. Lass ihn doch ins offene Messer rennen. Er hat es nicht besser verdient und ich will mehr wissen über diese Magie. Wenn mein Meister entscheidet ihn zu bestrafen ist das nicht meine Schuld. Ich werfe einen ersten Blick auf seine Aufgabe.

„Die Magie des Feuers hat eine sehr ausgeprägte eigentümliche Schwingung, die der des Wassers entgegengesetzt ist."

Bereits dieser erste Satz verleitet mich zu Spekulationen. Würde also das Kommandowort welches das Badewasser erscheinen lässt eine andere Erscheinung hervorrufen? Würde es sich anders anfühlen? Meine Neugierde ist gepackt und fast ohne es zu merken bin ich bereits am Ende der ersten Seite angelangt. Ein paar logische Fehler fallen mir schon jetzt auf. Schnell berichtige ich sie soweit es mir möglich ist ohne selbst das Buch gelesen zu haben und versuche dabei Daevans wackelige Schrift so gut es geht nachzuahmen. Kaum bin ich fertig entreißt er mir hastig das Pergament und überfliegt die Verbesserungen. Missmutig presst er die Lippen aufeinander. Ist er neidisch? Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber wenn mir diese paar Dinge so offensichtlich erschienen sind die er falsch gemacht hat ohne es zu merken, ist es vielleicht wirklich besser er wendet sich anderen Dingen zu und beendet diese Ausbildung. Ich denke kaum dass er viel Erfolg haben wird.

„Geh zurück an deine Arbeit Sklave." Befiehlt er mir barsch, sobald er sich versichert hat, dass alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen ist. Ich gehorche stumm und nehme meine Putztätigkeit wieder auf. Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass sein Betrug nicht unentdeckt bleiben wird, aber zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung liest mein Meister nur einmal schnell und Kommentarlos über die berichtigte Seite, bevor er seinen Schüler mit der knappen Anweisung auch den Rest noch einmal zu überarbeiten und einen weiteren Aufsatz zu den möglichen  negativen Auswirkungen und Gefahren dieser Art von Magie vorzubereiten wegschickt. Daevan wirft mir noch einen letzten triumphierenden Blick zu und verschwindet dann, vermutlich um seine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ich bekomme auf der Stelle ein sehr ungutes Gefühl und lasse fast das dicke, ledergebundene Buch fallen welches ich gerade zurück an seinen Platz stellen wollte. Wenn er nicht bestraft wird, bin dann stattdessen ich derjenige der den Unmut meines Meisters zu spüren bekommt? Er hat bereits wieder dieses raubtierhafte Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ich inzwischen zu fürchten gelernt habe. Verzagt lasse ich den Lappen sinken.

„Bist du etwa schon fertig?" Will er wissen, woraufhin ich natürlich schnell den Kopf schüttle und wieder anfange zu wischen. Ich würde ewig weiter wischen wenn ich wüsste dass mir dann eine Bestrafung erspart bliebe. Leider ist mir diese Möglichkeit jedoch verwehrt und nach einer Stunde muss ich erkennen, dass dieses Regal nun so sauber ist wie es nur jemals werden kann. Ich atme noch ein letztes Mal tief den beruhigenden Duft von altem Leder und Pergament ein bevor ich mich herumdrehe um dem lauernden Blick meines Meisters zu begegnen. Er lächelt noch immer auf diese bedrohliche Weise und ich versuche instinktiv einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, werde jedoch von den scharfen Kanten der verschiedenen Buchrücken gestoppt, die sich mir augenblicklich in den Rücken bohren.

„Du hast ihm geholfen Häschen?"

Eine harmlose Frage eigentlich, doch ein kalter Schauer läuft mir den Rücken hinunter.

„Er hat mir b-befohlen u-und ich d-dachte…ihr hattet nicht…."

Ich verstumme und winde mich unter diesem schrecklich intensiven Blick.

„Ich wollte nicht ungehorsam sein Herr." Erkläre ich schließlich, nachdem ich mich soweit in Gewalt habe, dass ich wieder einen zwar kläglichen, aber wenigstens zusammenhängenden Satz herausbringe.

„Komm her." Befiehlt er leise. Ich gehorche augenblicklich und knie vor ihm nieder, den Wischlappen noch in der zittrigen Hand. Obwohl ich die Bewegung sehe, muss ich mich beherrschen nicht zurückzuweichen als er seine Hand auf meine Schulter legt.

„Weißt du eigentlich was für Probleme du mir verursachst?"

Sein Daumen streicht nun sacht die zarte Haut meines Halses entlang und meine schon fast automatische körperliche Reaktion macht mir meine große Verletzlichkeit nur noch mehr bewusst. Ich hätte fast nicht erwartet nach den gestrigen Ereignissen durch seine Berührung Erregung zu erfahren, aber mein Körper scheint anders zu reagieren als ich es von ihm erwarte und ich lehne mich fast unmerklich diesem so täuschend zärtlichen Kontakt entgegen.

„Nein Herr." Antworte ich fast im Flüsterton.

„Es ist so frustrierend." Sagt er unvermittelt über meinen Kopf hinweg, als wäre noch jemand im Raum dem er seine Gedanken darlegen würde, aber immer noch in einem Ton der eher auf Resignation als auf wirklichen Ärger hindeutet.

„Einen Schüler zu haben der so hoffnungslos untalentiert ist… und dann du; der Sklave. Eigentlich nur dazu da hübsch auszusehen und körperliche Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, aber mit einem magischen Talent wie ich es schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen habe."

Er seufzt. Zu diesem Zeitpunk verstehe ich seine Unzufriedenheit noch nicht, aber im Moment habe ich auch die wahre Schönheit der Magie noch nicht erfahren. Die Befriedigung die den Magier nach einem erfolgreich ausgeführten Spruch durchströmen kann, den harmonischen Fluss der Kräfte und die prickelnde Energie. Magie ist nicht wie die Drow, sie folgt nur ihren eigenen Gesetzen, macht keine Pläne dich zu betrügen sobald du ihr den Rücken zudrehst, sondern schert sich nicht darum ob du da bist oder nicht.

Im Moment will ich jedoch nur verhindern dass er unzufrieden mit mir ist.

„Es tut mir leid Herr."

Ich neige demütig den Kopf bis meine Stirn seine Knie berührt.

„Was wünscht ihr das ich dagegen tue Herr?"

Auf das ehrlich erheiterte Lachen das dieser Frage folgt bin ich nicht wirklich vorbereitet. Überrascht schaue ich auf und bin erstaunt als mir auffällt wie unschuldig er aussehen kann. Das ist das erste Mal dass ich ein Lachen von ihm höre und sehe das keinen boshaften Unterton hat. Es zeigt mir eine völlig unerwartete Seite an ihm, von der ich nicht wirklich weiß wie ich sie einordnen soll.

„Du kannst nichts dagegen tun." Erklärt er dann und damit ist der kurze Augenblick vorbei, fast als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Die normale kühle Berechnung ist wieder da wo nur Sekunden vorher dieser völlig andere Ausdruck war.

„Talent hat man oder eben nicht Dummkopf."

„Es tut mir leid Herr." Wiederhole ich. Er grinst nur. Dieses spezielle Grinsen kenne ich schon und weiß was jetzt folgen wird.

„Nun ja. Zum Glück ist die Magie nicht dein einziges Talent nicht wahr Häschen."

Damit hakt er einen Finger unter das verhasste Halsband und zieht mich auf seinen Schoß. Der schwache Duft von Lavendel steigt mir wieder in die Nase, eine Erinnerung an das Bad vom Anbruch der Nacht.

Glatte Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Ich konzentriere mich darauf um alles Andere zu verdrängen, damit mich die immer noch vorhandenen Schmerzen nicht ablenken indem sie mich an Ethin und meine tiefe Abscheu gegenüber seinen Berührungen erinnern. Die obersten Verschlüsse der Robe öffnen sich fast wie von selbst. Trotz meiner nicht gerade langen Übung darin Kleidung auf elegante Weise verschwinden zu lassen schaffe ich es irgendwie diese Tätigkeit wie beiläufig einzubinden. Talent habe ich also, denke ich zynisch. Na gut, wenn ich mich schon verachte dann wenigstens für etwas das ich gut kann.

Als wöge ich fast nichts hebt er mich auf einmal hoch und legt mich mehr oder weniger vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch zwischen Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässer und Federkiele. Wozu er derart viele davon benötigt entzieht sich meinem beschränkten Verständnis, aber vielleicht gönnt er sich ja den Luxus und benutzt mehrere Farben. Irgendetwas Hartes bohrt sich in meine Hüfte und ich überlege unwillkürlich was das wohl sein mag, wage aber nicht mich aufzusetzen um nachzusehen.

Während noch diese unzusammenhängenden Gedankengänge durch meinen Kopf flackern sind seine kühlen Hände schon geschäftig unter den Saum der weichen, dunkelgrünen Tunika geglitten, die ich heute anhabe. Ich überlasse mich den langsamen, träge gleitenden Streicheleinheiten und frage mich wieso ich seine Berührung ertrage, nein sie sogar erregend finde während schon der bloße Gedanke an Ethin Ekel in mir auslöst. Hat er mich bereits so fest an sich gebunden und konditioniert? Diese Möglichkeit löst in mir eine unbestimmte Angst aus. Nichts an mir gehört mehr mir allein, Inneres, Äußeres alles beherrscht er, aber was soll ich denn dagegen tun? Was kann ich tun? Gar nichts!

Ich bin so sehr in diese beunruhigenden Überlegungen verstrickt, dass ich zusätzlich abgelenkt durch seine Zunge an meinem Ohr, fast das zaghafte Klopfen an der Türe überhört hätte. Richtig bewusst wird es mir erst, als er sich mit einem unwilligen Knurren von mir abwendet und ein gereiztes: „Herrein!" Herausbellt.


	13. chapter13

Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel

A/N: Bald geht's endlich los in den Urlaub! Dann gibt's erst mal keine Updates und auch keine Reviews mehr von mir… aber ist ja nicht für lange:)

Er steht immer noch über mir, so dass ich mich nicht erheben kann. Ich hoffe es ist nur irgendein Diener mit einer überflüssigen Botschaft und nicht jemand wichtiges der dann möglicherweise entscheidet an unserer Aktivität teilzuhaben. Etwas verspätet kommt mir auch in den Sinn mich der doch recht eindeutigen Position zu schämen in der ich mich gerade befinde. Andererseits ist es wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt unüblich in dieser Gesellschaft und widersetzen könnte ich mich ja doch nicht.

„Ich bringe eure Einladung zum Empfang Meister Shenjal."

Der Stimme nach könnte es einer der kleinen Jungen sein, die hier offenbar als eine Art Hausinterner Kurierdienst arbeiten. Sehen kann ich ihn erst als sich mein Meister vollends zu ihm umdreht und mir damit genug Raum gibt um mich etwas aufzusetzen.

„Ah sehr gut." Jegliche Gereiztheit scheint auf einmal wie weggeblasen. „Geh zur Schneiderin und hol das hier für mich ab."

Er drückt dem erleichtert wirkenden Jungen einen Zettel und ein paar Goldstücke in die Hand. Dann ist der Kleine auch schon wieder weg und nur das schnell verklingende Geräusch seiner schnell trippelnden Schritte hängt noch kurz in der Luft. Die Aussicht auf diesen Empfang scheint meinen Meister in äußerst gute Stimmung versetzt zu haben und ich bin froh darum, frage mich allerdings ob ich wohl auch mit muss zu diesem Ereignis, an dem bestimmt schrecklich viele andere Drow teilnehmen werden mit denen ich vorzugsweise nicht zusammentreffen möchte.

„Natürlich wirst du mitkommen. Sei nicht albern Häschen."

„Natürlich Herr." Murmle ich ergeben. Ich hatte sowieso nicht wirklich damit gerechnet darum herum zu kommen.

„Schließlich", sein Ton ist jetzt fast so süffisant wie der von Jarlaxle, während er beinahe  neckend die geschwungene Linie meiner Wangenknochen entlang streichelt „bekommst du extra für diesen Anlass neue Kleidung."

Was kann das für Kleidung sein wenn sie ihn in derart gute Laune versetzt? Viel Stoff wird der Schneider dafür bestimmt nicht verbraucht haben denke ich unglücklich. Ein Grund mehr mich vor diesem Empfang zu fürchten.

„Danke Herr." Presse ich trotzdem heraus um mir nicht noch zusätzlichen Ärger einzuhandeln. Er lacht mich wieder einmal aus, schaut mich aber dann auf einmal prüfend an, so dass ich schon befürchte wieder einmal etwas vergessen zu haben.

„Wenn du dich gut benimmst zeige ich dir vielleicht wie du die Flamme beschwören kannst."

Dieses Angebot kommt so überraschend für mich, dass ich im ersten Augenblick glaube mich verhört zu haben und mir ein ungläubiges „Wirklich?" gerade noch verkneifen kann. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht ernst meint, aber allein der Gedanke, dass er es mir möglicherweise zutraut lässt mein Herz höher schlagen. Ich bin mir sicher, in diesem Moment braucht er nicht einmal ansatzweise die Magie des Halsbandes zu benutzen um festzustellen wie sehr mich diese Aussicht gefangen nimmt. Ich bemühe mich zwar die Aufregung zu verbergen, aber mein Bedürfnis die Beschwörung auszuprobieren ist so groß, dass es mir schwer fällt.

„Was muss ich tun Herr?" frage ich eifrig, denn ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht die geringste Ahnung wie man sich zu einer solchen Gelegenheit benimmt. Es gibt höchstwahrscheinlich viele seltsame Benimmregeln, die ich natürlich nicht kenne. Amüsiert hebt er eine Augenbraue. Offenbar erheitert es ihn wie leicht ich zu begeistern bin.

„Nichts weiter." Erklärt er mit einem nachlässigen Schulterzucken. „Du bleibst dicht an meiner Seite, verhältst dich respektvoll und siehst hübsch aus. So wie die anderen Sklaven auch."

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr." Murmle ich und nutze die Gelegenheit um schnell den störenden Gegenstand zu entfernen, der sich zuvor so unangenehm in mein Fleisch gebohrt hatte, bevor es ihm einfällt fortzufahren mit dem was er begonnen hatte. Es war ein Stein. Er ist schwarz und sieht recht gewöhnlich aus. Wie ein ganz normaler Flusskiesel. Für einen Augenblick bin ich verwundert etwas so simples hier zu finden, sage mir aber dass er schon seine Gründe haben wird. Ich will ihn schon wieder weglegen, als mir das leichte, kaum spürbare Vibrieren auffällt das von diesem Kiesel ausgeht. Ob ihm wohl eine spezielle Kraft innewohnt?

„Was hast du da? Gib ihn mir, derartiges Spielzeug ist nichts für dich."

Und schon ist der Stein wieder fort, verschwunden in einer der zahllosen, abgrundtiefen Taschen der Robe meines Herrn. Nun gut ich muss mich demnach wohl damit abfinden nichts näheres darüber zu erfahren. Gerade drückt er mich mit sanfter Gewalt wieder hinunter  auf den Schreibtisch, als sein Blick auf ein Manuskript neben meinem Kopf fällt und sich seine Miene wieder verdüstert. Wortlos tritt er zurück und bedeutet mir aufzustehen, dann kritzelt er eine kurze Nachricht auf ein ausgefranstes Stück Pergament und eröffnet mir, dass ich es zu Meister Essal bringen muss. Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch daran wie er damals dieses Manuskript herbrachte um es übersetzen zu lassen und auch an die zehn Tage die diese Tätigkeit angeblich dauern sollte. Jetzt sind leider aber schon sehr viel mehr als zehn Tage vergangen und es liegt noch immer hier. Völlig unangetastet.

Bei dem Gedanken diesem unheimlichen Meister allein gegenüberzutreten werden mir augenblicklich die Knie weich. Vor allem weil ich nun offenbar die wunderbare Aufgabe haben werde ihm die freudige Botschaft zu überbringen, dass seine Übersetzung wohl noch eine Weile brauchen wird. Wenn er auf diese Verzögerung auch so unwillig reagiert wie es mein eigener Meister tun würde, dann ziehe ich es fast vor noch einmal Ethin zu begegnen. Der warnende Blick aus den plötzlich schmalen, roten Augen sagt mir jedoch deutlich, dass ich lieber nicht versuchen sollte darum herum zu kommen, wenn ich nicht erhebliche Schmerzen riskieren will und so höre ich nur aufmerksam zu als er mir den Weg erklärt.

Auf meinem Weg gelange ich das erste Mal in die stärker von Schülern frequentierten Teile des Gebäudes und muss feststellen, dass es anstrengender ist als ich gedacht hätte ihnen allen respektvoll auszuweichen und gleichzeitig vorwärts zu kommen.  Das wovon ich am meisten sehe ist der geflieste Boden, blankgescheuert von den Hunderten von Füßen die täglich hier Entlangeilen. Die neugierigen Blicke die sie mir zuwerfen sind unangenehm und ich bin froh bald wieder in weniger belebten Gängen anzugelangen. Einige der leise gezischten, anzüglichen Bemerkungen, die ich leider nicht überhören konnte, lassen mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter laufen. Wieder einmal bin ich froh nicht frei verfügbar zu sein.

Langsam nähere ich mich der Tür von der ich denke, dass sie zu den Räumen Meister Essals führen muss. Ich bleibe jedoch entsetzt stehen, als ich Geräusche durch das dunkle Holz vernehme, die sich verdächtig nach Schmerzensschreien anhören. Die Hand die ich schon fast gehoben hatte um anzuklopfen bevor mich jeglicher Mut verlässt sinkt kraftlos zurück an meine Seite und ich versuche vergeblich den dicken Klos herunterzuschlucken, der sich auf einmal in meinem Hals gebildet hat.

Sollte ich vielleicht zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wieder zurückkehren? Was wenn ich ihn gerade störe? Ich stehe noch beinahe fünf Minuten dort vor der Tür und kann mich weder dazu überwinden diesen Ort zu verlassen, noch dazu endlich anzuklopfen und die ganze Angelegenheit hinter mich zu bringen. Als ich gerade so weit bin zu überlegen ob ich versuchen sollte meinen Meister um Rat zu fragen spüre ich mehr als das ich es höre wie sich jemand schnellen Schrittes der Tür nähert. Ich wage nicht jetzt noch wegzurennen und warte nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

Abrupt wird sie aufgerissen und gibt den Blick frei auf einen irritiert dreinschauenden Essal, der außerdem eine lange, bereits blutige und äußerst bösartig aussehende Peitsche in einer Hand hält. Unwillkürlich falle ich auf die Knie, aber bevor ich auch nur ein Wort der Entschuldigung herausgebracht habe blafft er mich bereits an.

„Was?!"

„I-ich bringe eine B-botschaft von meinem Meister Herr."

Mit zitternder Hand halte ich sie ihm entgegen, doch anstatt sie mir abzunehmen packt er mich kurzerhand am Kragen und zieht mich mit einem kraftvollen Ruck in den Raum. Nachdem er mich loslässt stolpere ich, durch den Schwung aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, hart gegen eine Tischkante. Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Glück für mich das dieser spezielle Tisch standfest genug ist um nicht unter meinem Gewicht umzukippen, andererseits bedeutet dies auch, dass ich einen sehr schmerzhaften Blauen Fleck dort haben werde wo ich gerade mit der unnachgiebigen Tischkante kollidiert bin. Ich tue mein Bestes um wenigstens halbwegs das Keuchen zu unterdrücken welches sich anschließt und falle wieder auf die Knie, wo ich regungslos verharre. Die wimmernden Geräusche die inzwischen statt den vorherigen Schreien aus einem Nebenzimmer dringen lassen mit einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen.

„Kennst du den Inhalt dieser Botschaft Sklave?" Will er gereizt von mir wissen.

„Nein Herr." Murmle ich leise, was mir einen sehr unangenehmen Schlag in den Nacken mit dem harten Stil der Peitsche einbringt.

„Red gefälligst deutlich Sklave."

„Ja Herr." Antworte ich so klar und deutlich wie möglich, während ich versuche unauffällig die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die mir dieser Schlag in die Augen getrieben hat. Mehr als alles andere wünsche ich mir jetzt weit weg zu sein von diesem ungehaltenen Meister. Wieder halte ich ihm das ausgefranste Pergament entgegen und dieses Mal reißt er es mir unwirsch aus der Hand.

„Zeig her. Ich kann mir schon denken worum es sich handelt." Knurrt er und überfliegt rasch die paar Zeilen, wonach sich seine Miene nicht unbedingt aufhellt. Undeutlich höre ich ihn etwas von arroganter Bastard murmeln und dann erklärt er mürrisch: „Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann und jetzt raus hier, aber sofort."

„Ja Herr."

Meine Worte sind noch nicht verklungen da habe ich mich auch schon verbeugt und bin bereits fast aus der Tür. Erleichtert lehne ich mich im nächsten leeren Korridor an die kühle Steinwand. Hier in diesem relativ abgelegenen Seitengang gibt es keine aufwändigen Verzierungen, sondern nur das nackte Mauerwerk. Während ich tief durchatme und mich daran erfreue noch einmal mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein, höre ich plötzlich wie jemand den Gang entlang auf mich zukommt. So einsam wie ich dachte ist es hier offenbar doch nicht. Der Tritt von harten Stiefeln ist für Drow unverhältnismäßig laut und das leise Klimpern von Schmuck untermalt dieses regelmäßige Geräusch. Ich kann nicht mehr rechtzeitig weg ohne dass meine Flucht bemerkt würde und so entscheide ich einfach mit respektvoll gesenktem Kopf stehen zu bleiben und zu hoffen dass wer immer dort kommt mich einfach ignorieren wird.

Erst als ich den Verursacher dieser Geräusche schließlich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen kann fällt mir auf, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um zwei Leute handelt. Es ist Jarlaxle in Begleitung eines entnervt dreinschauenden Lehrlings, der aussieht als würde er sich bereits dem Ende seiner Ausbildung nähern und wohl meint das diese Begleittätigkeit viel zu viel von seiner kostbaren Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Das unaufhörliche, geradezu unnatürlich laute klapp klapp der Stiefel tut wahrscheinlich sein übriges dazu sein Nervenkostüm weiter zu beanspruchen. Ich verstehe ihn sogar. Jarlaxle ist meiner Meinung nach auf Dauer nur schwer auszuhalten. Bitte lass sie einfach vorbeigehen bettle ich im Stillen, aber wie immer in letzter Zeit legt niemand viel Wert auf meine Wünsche und Jarlaxle bleibt vor mir stehen.

„Oh, wen haben wir denn da, dass ist doch Elarn's Sklave."

Er klingt hocherfreut mich zu sehen und ich kann den Lehrling fast unmerklich zusammenfahren sehen angesichts der respektlosen Anrede meines Meisters mit dessen Vornamen. Wahrscheinlich ist der kahlköpfige Drow nur stehen geblieben um den Anderen weiter zu verärgern, aber ich wünschte wirklich er würde sich eine andere Gelegenheit aussuchen um dies zu tun. Vorzugsweise eine bei der ich nicht involviert bin. Schweigend bleibe ich stehen und schaue weiter zu Boden.

Ich muss mich sehr zusammennehmen um weiterhin reglos zu verharren, als er ohne Vorwarnung auf einmal einen Arm um meine Schultern legt.

„So schüchtern?" Lacht er und meine Unruhe steigt noch, denn ich kann deutlich fühlen wie er mir völlig beiläufig geschickt etwas kleines, kratziges in den Kragen schiebt. Was soll das hier? Verdammt ich hasse diese Spielchen! Unwillig presse ich leicht meine Lippen zusammen, reagiere aber sonst in keiner Weise. Seiner guten Laune tut das jedoch keinen Abbruch und er fährt unbeeindruckt fort, während er sich wieder von mir löst: „ Nun denn junge Schönheit, vielleicht treffen wir uns ja noch einmal nach dem Empfang nicht wahr."

Der Lehrling schaut mich höchst abweisend an und eigentlich nur aus diesem Grund werfe ich Jarlaxle noch ein schnelles einladendes Lächeln zu, bevor ich meinen Blick wieder senke. Wann bekomme ich sonst schon die Gelegenheit mal einen Drow gefahrlos zu verärgern, selbst wenn es nur ein Lehrling ist? Und wirklich, er schaut gleich noch ein ganzes Stück griesgrämiger drein. Jarlaxle scheint positiv überrascht und zwinkert mir verschlagen zu, dann sind die beiden auch schon wieder weg und ich höre nur noch das Geräusch der Stiefel das langsam in der Distanz verklingt.

Wunderbar, als ob mein Leben nicht schon kompliziert genug wäre, aber nein jetzt muss ich auch noch den Botenjungen für diesen komischen Kerl spielen, bei dem ich noch immer nicht weiß was ich überhaupt von ihm halten soll. Sobald ich sicher bin, dass sie wirklich weg sind klaube ich ein penibel auf minimale Größe gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus meinem Kragen. Das war es also was er mir zugesteckt hat. Schnell stopfe ich es in meine Tasche ohne einen einzigen Blick darauf zu werden. Mit dieser Angelegenheit will ich so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben. Rasch kehre ich zurück zu meinem Meister.

„Was hat er gesagt?" Will dieser auch gleich wissen, kaum das ich durch die Tür bin. Einen Moment verwirrt mich diese Frage, die Begegnung mit Meister Essal hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen nachdem ich so unerwartet mit Jarlaxle konfrontiert worden bin, aber dieser Augenblick dauert nur kurz und schnell habe ich mich wieder gefangen.

„Er wird sehen was er tun kann Herr."

„Aha." Mein Meister scheint nur mäßig beeindruckt. „Nun ja das war wohl zu erwarten."

Er wendet sich wieder dem Manuskript zu, an dem er nun doch zu arbeiten scheint.

„Herr?"

Eine gehobene Augenbraue zeigt, dass das was ich zu sagen habe besser wichtig sein sollte. Ich strecke ihm das Pergament entgegen.

„Jarlaxle hat es mir zugesteckt Herr."

Die Braue hebt sich augenblicklich noch ein Stück höher.

„Dieser Sohn einer räudigen Spinne! Verdammt kann der mich nicht aus seinen verworrenen Spielchen heraushalten!"

Er nimmt das Pergament und liest, wobei sich sein Gesichtsausdruck kontinuierlich verfinstert. Kaum ist er am Ende der überraschend langen Nachricht angelangt versinkt er in angestrengtes Nachdenken. Ich stehe noch immer neben dem Schreibtisch und beginne mich langsam zu fragen wie lange er wohl so verharren wird.

Er beachtet mich überhaupt nicht und ich lasse meinen Blick ziellos über den großen unordentlichen Schreibtisch schweifen. Eines der Bücher die herumliegen trägt den verschnörkelt in den ledernen Einband eingebrannten Titel: „Die Kräuter des Waldes". Es lässt mich an Grün und Licht denken und daran wie ich früher selber losgeschickt wurde um gewisse Kräuter zu sammeln.

Auf einmal fühle ich mich wieder sehr einsam. Normalerweise gelingt es mir recht gut alles was mich an mein früheres Leben erinnert zu verdrängen, aber manchmal wird die Sehnsucht nach der damaligen Einfachheit und Geborgenheit einfach übermächtig. Im Geiste höre ich wieder das helle Lachen meiner Nichte und sehe wie sie mit kindlich überschwänglichem Eifer in den Wald stürmt um einem besonders hübschen Vogel zu folgen, meine Schwester… der Schmerz in meiner Brust hat nichts mit körperlicher Pein zu tun, dennoch muss ich mich in diesem Augenblick beherrschen um meine Arme dort zu lassen wo sie sind und sie nicht einfach um mich zu schlingen, verzweifelt mein Gesicht in den Händen zu bergen.

Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken! Das alles ist unwiederbringlich vorbei und nichts kann sie je zurückbringen, aber ich schaffe es nicht wirklich die Bilderflut aufzuhalten die sich jetzt meiner bemächtigt. Warum gerade jetzt? Frage ich mich selbstquälerisch. Wieso nicht zu einem geeigneteren Zeitpunkt. Natürlich war mir klar, dass ich nicht ewig vor meiner Vergangenheit davon laufen kann, aber sie unter allem anderen tief zu begraben hat mir zumindest vorrübergehend ein wenig Ruhe vor den quälenden Gefühlen, dem Zweifel und den Seelischen Schmerzen gegeben. Anscheinend hat mein Geist diesen aller ungünstigen Augenblicke gewählt um mich wieder damit zu konfrontieren. Alles was ich so lange versucht habe zu vergessen drängt nun wieder auf mich ein, wahllos vermischt mit den in den letzten Wochen erlebten Grausamkeiten. Ich kann meinen eigenen Gedanken nicht entkommen. Es ist zu viel! Wie soll ich das aushalten? Ich muss hier weg, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, aber ich kann nicht…

Ein leises, klägliches Wimmern reißt mich wieder ein Stück weit zurück in die Gegenwart. War ich das? Mein Meister unwillkürlich aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen schaut ärgerlich auf.

„Meister!" Ich höre überdeutlich den panisch-hysterischen Ton meiner Stimme. „Meister Bitte!" Er scheint nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht, vielleicht weiß er sogar besser als ich worum ich überhaupt bitte. Die kurze, federleichte Berührung seines Geistes nehme ich in meinem überreizten Zustand in seltsamer Klarheit wahr, fast wie einen körperlichen Kontakt.

„Was bitte?"

Will er dennoch gleich darauf wissen. Scheinbar wird er nicht ganz schlau aus meinem inneren Auffuhr.

„M-meister, ich kann… kann nicht…" als wäre ein Damm gebrochen schaffe ich es nun nicht einmal mehr aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, sondern sinke bereits schluchzend zu Boden. Er schaut abwartend zu.

„Ich kann nicht… ich…" Jetzt hat er offenbar genug greift beide Schultern und fängt an mich zu schütteln.

„Was!?" Zischt er.

„…nicht vergessen!" heule ich. „Bitte helft mir vergessen Herr!"

Das letzte was ich von ihm höre ist ein wütendes Knurren und dann stehe ich in Flammen. Es ist schrecklicher als alles andere was ich bis jetzt durch das Halsband erfahren habe. Mein eigener Schrei gellt mir in den Ohren, aber ein Teil von mir begrüßt diese Tortur. Endlich muss ich nicht mehr denken, der Schmerz beherrscht alles. Und verdiene ich es nicht? Schließlich versuche ich alle zu vergessen die mich je geliebt, mir bedingungslos vertraut haben. Ich habe sie verraten, ihr Andenken, ihr Leben. Es gibt niemanden außer mir der sich noch an sie erinnert und ich tue mein Bestes diese Erinnerung auszulöschen, ist es nicht als würde ich sie ein weiteres Mal töten? Dafür verdiene ich mehr als nur Schmerzen.

Undeutlich nehme ich wahr dass er auf meinem Brustkorb sitzt und mich zu Boden drückt. Es ist egal. In diesem Zustand würde es mich auch nicht kümmern wenn ich die halbe Einrichtung zertrümmerte. Das Gefühl meine Haut würde mir Zentimeterweise abgezogen überlagert zeitweise alles andere. Irgendwann erlahmt meine Kraft und mein Widerstand lässt nach. Meine Stimme ist schon fast nicht mehr da und mein Hals schmerzt vom langen Schreien, da sind auf einmal alle Schmerzen weg. Verschwommen sehe ich durch einen Tränenschleier wie mein Meister mir forschend in die Augen blickt.

„Danke." Röchle ich noch bevor ich schließlich doch ohnmächtig werde.

Ich weiß nicht genau wie viel Zeit vergangen ist als ich wieder erwache. Ich liege noch immer neben dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden, mir ist kalt und mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich völlig zerschlagen an, weswegen ich entscheide vorerst keine überflüssigen Bewegungen zu machen. Die Panik von vorher ist wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und ich versuche mich langsam an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich irgendwann aufstehen muss. Leise Schritte nähern sich mir aus Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Endlich erwacht."

Es ist keine Frage.

„Ja Herr."

Ich erschrecke ein wenig als ich das heisere Flüstern höre welches im Moment meine Stimme ist und versuche mich aufzusetzen. Es scheint langsam zur schlechten Gewohnheit zu werden mich hier vom Boden pellen zu müssen. Gerade habe ich mich zu einer einigermaßen aufrechten Position hochgearbeitet und lehne erschöpft mit dem Rücken an einem Tischbein, da hält mein Meister mir einen Becher vor die Nase.

„Trink das."

Ich ergreife das Gefäß mit beiden Händen um es nicht gleich wieder fallen zu lassen und schaue, während ich langsam trinke, vorsichtig zu ihm auf um herauszufinden ob er wohl sehr verärgert ist über diesen Zwischenfall. Er fängt meinen Blick auf und sagt: „Das nächste mal such dir gefälligst einen günstigeren Zeitpunkt für einen Zusammenbruch aus. Ich habe keine Lust mich damit herumzuärgern wenn eigentlich wichtigere Dinge zu tun sind."

„Ja Herr. Es tut mir leid Herr."

Schuldbewusst senke ich den Blick. Doch trotz seiner ärgerlichen Worte habe ich den Eindruck, dass er gar nicht so unzufrieden ist mit der Situation. Wieso sollte er auch, denke ich bitter. Ich habe ihn ja praktisch angebettelt mir Schmerzen zuzufügen und meine Abhängigkeit von ihm damit nur noch vergrößert. Er ist im Moment der einzige der mich vor mir selbst retten kann. Sonst interessiert sich ja auch niemand dafür wie es mir geht. Das Gefühl meiner eigenen Unwichtigkeit überwältigt mich für eine Sekunde fast und aus einem verzweifelten  Bedürfnis nach Zuwendung und Trost heraus wünsche ich mir beinahe er würde mich jetzt in sein Bett beordern, wo ich wenigstens körperliche Nähe erfahren könnte. Ich bin so unglücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Der Becher muss einen Heiltrank enthalten, denn schon bald kann ich spüren wie ich wieder etwas kräftiger werde und obwohl ich am liebsten zusammengerollt hier auf dem Boden liegen geblieben wäre stehe ich nun vollends auf.

„Geh dich waschen Häschen. Schließlich sollt du ja heute präsentabel sein auf dem Empfang."

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr."

Mit nur noch leicht schwankenden Schritten begebe ich mich zur Wanne. Das warme, duftende Wasser ist wunderbar entspannend und wenn ich mich stark genug konzentriere schaffe ich es für kurze Zeit alle anderen Gedanken auszuschließen und meinen Geist nur auf dieses Gefühl der Ruhe zu richten.

Auf einem Stuhl finde ich die Kleidung, die offenbar in der Zwischenzeit gebracht worden sein muss. Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich erwartet hatte. Die schlichte, rotweinfarbene Tunika die dort liegt, ist zwar extrem kurz und an den Seiten und den Schultern wird sie nur durch Verschnürungen zusammengehalten, so dass fast handbreite Lücken dort klaffen, aber wenigstens bedeckt sie das Wichtigste und ist nicht auch noch durchsichtig. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie diese Schneider an meine Maße gekommen sind, aber sie sitzt perfekt und passt sich jeder meiner Bewegungen an wie eine zweite Haut. Dazu kommt ein Paar zierlicher Sandalen, die bis zu den Knien hochgeschnürt werden. Beides ist mit dezenten silbernen Ornamenten verziert, die wahrscheinlich glitzern werden, sollte es bei diesem Empfang Kerzenlicht geben.

Ich wage es noch immer nicht in den Spiegel zu schauen und begebe mich deshalb etwas unsicher wieder zurück zu meinem Meister. Er stockt kurz als er mich sieht, grinst anzüglich und sagt dann: „Zieh dir noch etwas drüber Häschen, sonst lenkst du mich zu sehr ab." Bevor er sich wieder diesem Manuskript widmet.

Erleichtert dass er zufrieden ist wende ich mich gerade ab um eine Decke zu holen, da wird mir klar, dass ich mich vielleicht nur ein wenig anbieten müsste um doch noch ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ist es das was ich will? Brauche ich ihn schon so sehr? Die Einsamkeit nagt an meinem Geist mir ist klar, dass diese unvollkommene Erfüllung meiner Bedürfnisse das einzige ist was ich erwarten kann, das einzige ist was mich ablenken kann außer den Schmerzen und die möchte ich so bald nicht wieder ertragen müssen.

Noch unentschlossen kehre ich schließlich, eingewickelt in die Decke, zurück und knie mich mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihn, ohne das er meine Rückkehr überhaupt zur Kenntnis nimmt. Eine Weile starre ich nur blicklos vor mich hin und versuche meinen Gedanken Herr zu werden, die sich immer nur im Kreis zu drehen scheinen. Es gelingt mir nicht wirklich und irgendwann gebe ich mit einem innerlichen Seufzer auf und beginne damit langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter die Decke von meiner Schulter rutschen zu lassen, während ich hoffe dass es wie zufällig aussieht.

„Was tust du da?" Fragt er nach einigen Minuten und ich kann den milden Spott in seiner Stimme kaum überhören. Schuldbewusst beiße ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Nichts Herr." Sage ich leise, meine Stimme immer noch heiser, aber es ist zu spät. Er hat sich bereits erhoben und steht nun dicht hinter mir.

„Glaube bloß nicht du könntest mich manipulieren Sklave." Sagt er gefährlich leise und zieht mich nun hart an den Haaren hoch, so dass ich ihm ins Gesicht schauen muss. Was ich dort sehe jagt mir auf der Stelle wahnsinnige Angst ein. Verachtung und kalte Wut sind deutlich zu erkennen und ich bedaure bereits sehr eine so dumme Idee gehabt zu haben.

„Um das zu schaffen musst du noch sehr viel lernen, aber ich warne dich. Noch ein derartiger Versuch wird dir schlecht bekommen. Wie würde es dir gefallen taub, blind und gefesselt tagelang in einer winzigen Kammer eingesperrt zu sein? Deinen Schuldgefühlen hilflos ausgeliefert ohne Nahrung, ohne Wasser."

Entsetzt erblasse ich und starre ihn nur aus großen, scheckgeweiteten Augen an.

„Du kannst froh sein das ich heute besseres zu tun habe als noch einen weiteren Heiltrank an dich zu verschwenden." Faucht er, lässt mich schließlich los und begibt sich wieder an die Arbeit. Voller Angst ziehe ich die Decke dicht um mich und wage es für die nächsten beiden Stunden nicht mich auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

Als es dann an der Türe klopft fahre ich erschrocken zusammen. Der Diener der daraufhin eintritt ist beladen mit einer Vielzahl an Tiegeln, Pinseln und Kämmen und hat, wie ich bald feststelle, die Aufgabe sich um unsere äußere Erscheinung zu kümmern. Mechanisch gehorche ich allen seinen Anweisungen und lasse das herrische Gepinsele und Gekämme still über mich ergehen. Der Schock von vorhin sitzt mir noch immer in den Knochen. So sehr, dass ich sogar abwesend in den Spiegel schaue ohne wirklich irgendetwas wahrzunehmen und völlig vergesse wie sehr ich mich eigentlich davor fürchte. Nachdem der quirlige Mann fertig ist, sind meine Augen von eleganten schwarzen Linien umrahmt und meine Haare glitzern, weil er mich mit irgendeinem seltsamen Pulver eingestäubt hat. Den tieferen Sinn des Restes der umfangreichen Vorbereitungen bekomme ich nicht so ganz mit, denn ich bin zufrieden die Ereignisse fürs Erste einfach an mir vorbei rauschen zu lassen.

Mein Meister steht seine eigene, noch viel längere Behandlung mit bemerkenswerter Geduld durch und ich muss zugeben, dass er hinterher wirklich atemberaubend aussieht. Sein natürliches gutes Aussehen wird auf unaufdringliche Weise sehr vorteilhaft unterstrichen, was gut zu der schlichten aber eleganten schwarzen Robe passt, die er für diesen Anlass ausgesucht hat. Ebenso wie meine eigene Ausstattung ist sie mit feinen Silberfäden durchwirkt.

Ein letzter kritisch prüfender Blick und der Diener ist entlassen. Ich frage mich ob er heute auch noch zu den anderen Gästen gerufen werden wird, die zum Empfang geladen sind.


	14. chapter14

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

A/N: Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor noch etwas weiter zu schreiben, aber erstens muss ich den internetfähigen Computer bei meinen Eltern nutzen solange ich noch kann und zweitens schien mir das Ende eigentlich ganz passend. :)

Falls irgendwem meine Kommafehler so sehr Probleme bereiten, dass es gar nicht mehr geht könnt ihr mir auch gerne Verbesserungen schicken, die ich dann auf jeden Fall einfügen werde. Bin jetzt ja schon mehr als einmal drauf angesprochen worden rotwerd

Also genug Gelaber, los geht's

Festlichkeiten

Während des ganzen Weges frage ich mich unbehaglich was mich wohl erwarten wird und ob mein Meister immer noch verärgert ist, aber nachdem wir, offensichtlich mit einiger Verspätung, schließlich in der großen Halle ankommen in der dieses Fest stattfinden soll, bin ich zunächst äußerst abgelenkt von der großen Anzahl an unterschiedlichst gewandeten Magiern. Alle scheinen bemüht sich und die persönlichen Sklaven, die viele von ihnen mitgebracht haben, von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen. Durch die, für Drow Verhältnisse, geradezu strahlende Beleuchtung mittels geschickt verteilter kristallener Kronleuchter kommen die Silberfäden, die auch einige der anderen Gäste in ihren Gewändern eingewebt haben sehr gut zur Geltung.

Auch wenn ich in solchen Dingen nicht viel Erfahrung habe kann ich doch nach kurzer Zeit bereits mit einiger Sicherheit sagen, dass mein Meister zur höheren Schicht der Gesellschaft zählt und dass wir zusammen einen sehr faszinierenden Anblick abgeben müssen. Letztere Annahme beruht allein auf der Tatsache dass wir schon bei unserer Ankunft extrem viele Blicke auf uns ziehen. Dieser Umstand muss es wohl sein, der die Laune meines Herrn wieder hebt, denn schon bald unterhält er sich angeregt mit einer Gruppe von drei anderen Meistern. Einer davon ist zu meinem Leidwesen der grünäugige Herr von Ethin, was natürlich bedeutet, dass dieser auch dabei ist. Obwohl er in keiner Weise erkennen lässt, dass er mich überhaupt bemerkt ahne ich bereits, dass diese Veranstaltung nicht unbedingt angenehm für mich enden wird. Nach dem was ich heute bereits alles ertragen musste breitet sich allein bei diesem Gedanken schon eine bleierne Müdigkeit in mir aus.

Nervös versuche ich unauffällig die anderen Sklaven zu beobachten um mich ihrem Benehmen anzupassen und nicht zu sehr herauszustechen. Die meisten sind bemüht so wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen wie irgend möglich indem sie ihren Meistern wie durchscheinende Schatten folgen. Ethin schafft es auf eine beiläufige, geradezu unheimliche Art und Weise die meisten Bewegungen seines Meisters praktisch Zeitgleich auszuführen, so dass beide fast wie Spiegelbilder erscheinen. Ich frage mich beklommen wie lange sie wohl schon zusammen sind und kann mich nicht recht entscheiden ob ich selbst noch über Jahrhunderte das Leben eines Sklaven führen könnte ohne mich irgendwann aufzuhängen oder wahnsinnig zu werden. Andererseits bin ich auch fast davon überzeugt dass dieser Fall bei Ethin bereits eingetreten ist. Gleicht mein Leben also einem Labyrinth mit Tod oder Wahnsinn als einzigem Ausweg? Ich hoffe gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit dass dem nicht so ist, aber ich weiß natürlich auch, dass ich kaum darauf warten kann, dass einfach eines Tages jemand kommt und mich erlöst.

Mit derartigen Überlegungen verbringe ich in den nächsten Stunden die meiste Zeit. Hier zu sein ist einfacher als ich erwartet hatte, denn keiner kümmert sich wirklich um die Sklaven. Wir sind mehr zur Dekoration mitgekommen als dass wir wirklich etwas tun müssten. Die aufwendig geschmückten Speisen und Getränke werden von Dienern serviert, während wir stumm unseren Platz schräg hinter dem Stuhl unserer jeweiligen Herren einnehmen und darum kämpfen trotz der aufkommenden Langeweile aufmerksam zu bleiben, für den Fall dass doch etwas von uns verlangt werden sollte.

Eine Weile versuche ich noch den Gesprächen zu folgen, aber bald gebe ich auf, denn trotz der oberflächlich ausgesuchten Höflichkeit die alle an den Tag legen und der äußerlich entspannten Konversation, wird mir schnell klar dass es zahlreiche Untertöne gibt, die weit weniger freundlich sind und von denen ich niemals hoffen kann sie zu entschlüsseln. Die Drow sind viel komplizierter und komplexer als sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen. Ich glaube ich würde Jahrzehnte benötigen um alle ihre kleinen Spitzen und Anspielungen auch nur ansatzweise zu erfassen.

Der verführerische Duft von frischem, luftigem Weißbrot, das zu der würzig-cremigen Waldpilzsuppe gereicht wird, macht mir bewusst, dass ich seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen habe und ich hoffe inständig darauf dass mein Magen sich still verhalten wird. Der Hunger ist noch nicht so schlimm dass ich ihn nicht problemlos ignorieren könnte und genau dies habe ich auch fest vor.

Das Mahl scheint sich geradezu endlos hinzuziehen und ich habe inzwischen das Gefühl schon seit Stunden hier zu verharren. Meine Füße tun mir weh und langsam spüre ich auch im Rücken, dass endloses auf der Stelle stehen mir nicht sehr gut bekommt, besonders wenn es nichts gibt um mich damit abzulenken. Erleichtert bemerke ich, wie die Gesellschaft, die schon vor einiger Zeit mit dem eigentlichen Dessert fertig gewesen ist, beginnt sich langsam aufzulösen und nach und nach immer mehr der Gäste den Tisch verlassen.

Endlich erhebt sich auch mein Herr, doch es scheint als hätte er nicht vor sich sofort zurück zu seinen Räumen zu begeben, denn er unterhält sich auch weiterhin angeregt mit Ethins Meister. Offenbar werden wir einen Zwischenstop in dessen Quartier einlegen. Jedenfalls führt unser Weg in eine mir unbekannte Richtung, doch weil das Gespräch inzwischen hauptsächlich auf Drow geführt wird kann ich nur Vermutungen anstellen wie lange und ob wir überhaupt dort sein werden. Diesmal bedaure ich meine Unwissenheit sehr, denn nicht zu wissen was mir bevorsteht lässt meine Phantasie langsam aber sicher in immer dunklere Abgründe rutschen und irgendwann muss ich mich dazu zwingen an etwas anderes zu denken, damit mir nicht schlecht wird vor Furcht.

Schließlich sind wir an unserem Ziel angelangt und ich muss feststellen, dass diese Räume im Gegensatz zu denen Meister Shenjals geradezu penibel aufgeräumt uns sauber sind. Nichts scheint am falschen Platz zu liegen oder auch nur staubig zu sein. Die starre Atmosphäre die hier herrscht erfüllt mich mit steigendem Unbehagen und ich habe Angst irgendetwas zu berühren. Mein Meister zeigt keine solchen Hemmungen und lässt sich ohne große Umstände in einen bereitstehenden Sessel fallen, neben dem ich mich vorsichtig niederlasse.

„Was haltet ihr davon Geryn?" Will er, auf einmal wieder in der Gemeinsprache, wissen.

„Es wäre unbestreitbar profitabel." Antwortet der Andere schulterzuckend. „Aber ich denke wir werden nicht sehr viel Einfluss auf die endgültige Entscheidung haben."

Er hebt ein offensichtlich schon bereitgestelltes Glas dunkeln Rotwein an die Lippen und grüne Augen glitzern über dem Kristall.

„Warum lassen wir nicht einfach für heute Geschäfte Geschäfte sein und wenden uns anderen Dingen zu?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck lässt nur wenige Zweifel daran was er mit „anderen Dingen" meint und ich ziehe automatisch fast unmerklich die Schultern hoch. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ist jedoch, wie ich nach einem schnellen Blick feststelle, ausschließlich auf meinen Meister gerichtet, der ihn aufreizend angrinst und sich entspannt noch ein wenig weiter zurücklehnt. Diese Wendung der Dinge überrascht mich. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet und ich bemerke mit einiger Beunruhigung, dass der Gedanke an die Beiden zusammen einen unerwarteten Widerwillen in mir hervorruft.

_Eifersüchtig Häschen? _

Er klingt grausam belustigt.

_Keine Angst du wirst schon nicht vernachlässigt werden. _

Dann erhebt er sich mit dieser für ihn typisch fließenden Eleganz und greift nach dem Weinglas. Auf eine derartig mühelos laszive Weise habe ich noch nie jemanden trinken sehen. Das muss er wohl gemeint haben als er sagte ich hätte noch viel zu lernen, denke ich unbehaglich. Jedenfalls verfehlt es nicht seine Wirkung, denn mit einer ebenso fließenden, aber gleichzeitig seltsam dominanten Bewegung zieht Geryn ihn zu sich heran und küsst ihn hart. Wie die beiden es schaffen das immer noch halbvolle Glas dabei unbeschadet auf den Schreibtisch zu manövrieren wird mir wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Dann, unvermittelt lösen sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Geh und bereite alles vor."

Die Stimme des anderen Meisters ist bereits rau vor Erwartung, doch sein befehlender Ton verwirrt mich. Auch die Tatsache, dass mein Herr nun wortlos, mit leicht gesenktem Kopf und einem geisterhaften Lächeln auf den Lippen durch eine Tür verschwindet trägt nichts zu meiner Beruhigung bei.

Ich kann deutlich spüren wie er mich beobachtet und bemühe mich darum meine Unruhe zu verbergen obwohl ich weiß, dass dies ein praktisch aussichtsloses Unterfangen ist. Nicht aufschauen denke ich angestrengt. Du darfst auf keinen Fall aufschauen! Krampfhaft versuche ich Interesse für meinen Handrücken oder die Maserung des Holzes auf dem ich knie aufzubringen, doch es fällt mir schwer. Als mir dann plötzlich einfällt, dass ich mit Ethin allein sein werde sollte er sich ebenfalls in diesen mysteriösen Raum begeben ist es auch mit dem letzen Rest meiner Ruhe schlagartig vorbei und mein Blick flackert entsetzt zu der Stelle hinüber wo der Goldelf noch immer so demütig auf dem Boden kniet.

Es dauert nur Sekundenbruchteile, dann habe ich mich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass ich meine Augen zurück zur Betrachtung des dunklen Dielenbodens zwingen kann, dennoch ertönt neben mir seine leise amüsierte Stimme.

„Schau Ethin. Er hat bereits Angst vor dir."

Damit ist jegliche Beherrschung dahin und meine Augen treffen auf die bösartig glänzenden des anderen Sklaven, der nun auch herüberblickt. Sein Lächeln könnte selbst einem Hai das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Was soll ich nur tun? Ich bin kurz davor den Magier anzuflehen mich nicht zu verlassen und nur das Wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich noch viel schlimmer ist hält mich davon ab.

„Keine Bewegung bevor nicht die Türe vollständig geschlossen ist, ist das klar?"

„Ja Herr."

Oh nein er wird gehen! Alles geschieht viel zu schnell. Ich fange an zu zittern, kann jedoch nur hilflos zuschauen wie er sich unaufhaltsam der Tür nähert und schließlich im angrenzenden Raum verschwindet.

Kaum ist das leise Klicken des Türschlosses zu vernehmen da brechen sowohl Ethin als auch ich in hektische Bewegung aus. Er hechtet in meine Richtung, während ich mich bemühe eine möglichst große Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen. Nach den ersten chaotischen Sekunden starren wir uns dann über den glücklicherweise großen Schreibtisch hinweg an. Ich bin in diesem Augenblick unglaublich dankbar für die Existenz dieses Möbelstücks!

„Hör auf zu flüchten Kleiner." Zischt er. „Du wirst mir ja doch nicht entkommen."

„Wehe du fasst mich an!" Fauche ich mit schwankender Stimme zurück, mehr um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen als aus Überzeugung. Natürlich lacht er, ich hätte an seiner Stelle vielleicht sogar dasselbe getan könnte ich jetzt die nackte Angst in meinem Gesicht sehen.

„Was willst du schon tun?" Fragt er grinsend. „Ich bin schneller als du."

Damit kommt er, entgegen seinen letzten Worten langsam, um den Schreibtisch herum. Ich bewege mich mit derselben Geschwindigkeit von ihm weg. Meine Gedanken sind völlig gehetzt und verworren. Was soll ich tun? Was nur?

Etwas klappert neben mir und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. Eine Schale mit bereits verbranntem Räucherwerk, die ich übersehen und umgestoßen habe. Dieser kurze Augenblick der Abgelenktheit reicht um Ethin die Zeit zu geben wie von Zauberhand direkt vor mir aufzutauchen. Meine Reaktion basiert mehr auf verzweifelter Hoffnung als irgendetwas anderem und mit dem Bild der Asche noch vor Augen keuche ich ein wackliges „Shas!" heraus. Die Handbewegung in seine Richtung kommt ganz von alleine in natürlicher Abwehr, doch auf die Folgen meiner Handlung bin ich nicht wirklich vorbereitet, da ich kaum wirklich erwartet hatte irgendein Ergebnis zu erzielen.

Der eine Ärmel seines Gewandes steht plötzlich in Flammen und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen muss er sich jetzt auf einmal darauf konzentrieren das Feuer zu ersticken, statt mich zu verfolgen.

Als er so weit ist wieder in meine Richtung zu blicken bin ich bereits am anderen Ende des Raumes, von wo ich ihn geradezu ungläubig anstarre.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Fragt er völlig überrascht, noch immer den schmerzenden Arm an die Brust gepresst.

Das unkluge „ich weiß nicht", welches mir bereits auf der Zunge liegt kann ich gerade noch herunterschlucken, denn dann wäre wahrscheinlich jegliche Zurückhaltung seinerseits verflogen. Stattdessen bringe ich ein abgehacktes „Feuerzauber." zustande, das zwar nur bedingt respekteinflößend klingt, aber wenigstens meine völlige Unwissenheit nicht sofort offenbart.

„Wo hast du es gelernt?" Will er neugierig wissen. „Warst du Magier?"

Ich schüttle unwillig den Kopf.

„Sein Schüler ist langsam genug, dass ich fast automatisch mitlerne wenn ich daneben sitze."

„Bring es mir bei!" Fordert er. Wie soll ich das tun? Ich weiß ja selbst nicht genau wie es funktioniert und ob mir nicht Strafe droht für die unerlaubte Anwendung von Magie.

„Nächstes Mal."

Vielleicht kann ich so Zeit schinden und herausfinden was ich da gerade eigentlich wirklich getan habe. „Wenn du mich nicht anrührst." Setze ich dann sicherheitshalber noch hinzu.

Ethin scheint sich die Sache sehr gründlich durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, denn er verharrt eine ganze Weile stumm und mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Gerade als ich schon zu fürchten beginne, dass er mich nur einlullen will bevor er mich das nächste Mal anspringt antwortet er.

„Einverstanden. Dir ist aber schon klar dass ich keinen Einfluss auf Befehle habe oder?"

Angespannt nicke ich.

„Gut." Grummelt er und wendet sich dann zunächst mit erstaunlichem Desinteresse seinem ruinierten Kleidungsstück zu.

„Damit hast du mir wenigstens drei Tage am Seil eingebracht weißt du."

Ich habe zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung was „am Seil" bedeutet, aber ich schätze es wird eine Art Strafe sein. Besonders zu erschrecken scheint ihn diese Aussicht allerdings nicht. Unsicher zucke ich mit den Schultern. Eine Entschuldigung bringe ich einfach nicht über mich.

Als er sich in Richtung Sessel und damit auf mich zu bewegt weiche ich trotz seiner kaum noch bedrohlichen Miene unwillkürlich zurück.

„Angst?" Fragt er grinsend. „Ich sagte doch dass ich auf deine Forderung eingehe."

„Sicher." Gebe ich ärgerlich zurück. „Und deshalb muss ich dir natürlich augenblicklich vertrauen!"

Das irritierende Grinsen scheint momentan auf seinen Zügen festgeklebt zu sein.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich ja geirrt und es gibt doch noch Hoffnung für dich, obwohl Meister Shenjal seine Sklaven kaum je länger als ein paar Jahre behält."

Ich weiß genau dass er will dass ich diese Frage stelle und mag ihm die Befriedigung eigentlich gar nicht gönnen, aber nachdem ich einige Minuten versucht habe mein Bedürfnis zu ignorieren platzt es doch aus mir heraus.

„Was passiert mit ihnen? Nachdem…"

Ich schaffe es nicht den Gedankengang zuende zu bringen als ich seinen herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck sehe und verstumme mutlos.

„Nun ja, das kommt darauf an weißt du." Es ist offensichtlich wie sehr er es genießt mir Angst zu machen und meine Abneigung gegen ihn wird von Minute zu Minute stärker. „Falls sie ihn einfach nur langweilen gibt er sie für gewöhnlich einfach an den Meistbietenden weiter oder wenn sie zu alt sind sterben sie schnell und sauber, aber falls du es schaffst ihn wirklich zu verärgern kommt es durchaus auch vor, dass er dich in die Küche schickt oder schlicht den Soldaten überlässt."

Er beobachtet mich genau während er erzählt, was einen unerwartet großen Trotz in mir hervorruft. Wenn er hier überleben kann dann werde ich das verdammt noch mal auch schaffen. Selbst wenn ich gestehen muss, dass mir die Aussicht an einen anderen Meister verkauft zu werden als vergleichsweise angenehmste Möglichkeit des Überlebens nicht wirklich gefällt.

„Ich muss allerdings zugeben," fährt Ethin überraschend fort „dass du bei weitem der interessanteste Fund bist den er seit langem hervorgezaubert hat. Scheinbar schwach wie ein Windhauch, aber mit unerwarteten Spitzen."

Na danke. Das hebt meine Laune ungemein.

„Schön das ich so viel zu deiner Unterhaltung beitragen konnte." Gifte ich wütend. Wenigstens darf ich ihm gegenüber meiner Frustration ungestraft Ausdruck verleihen, auch wenn er mich nicht ernst nimmt so verschafft es mir doch wenigstens ein bisschen Befreiung. Mir fällt auf, dass er den verletzten Arm zwar immer noch schützend an die Brust gepresst hat, aber keine Anstalten macht sich um die Brandwunden zu kümmern, die inzwischen fast unerträglich wehtun müssen. Er ist meinem Blick gefolgt und ein seltsam starres Lächeln breitet sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus und lässt es merkwürdig verzerrt wirken.

„Ich muss warten bis mein Herr mir erlaubt mich darum zu kümmern." Erklärt er fast tonlos.

„Oh."

Und damit hat sich unsere Unterhaltung glücklicherweise vorerst erschöpft. Als sich schließlich die geheimnisvolle Tür wieder öffnet hocken wir noch immer schweigend in entgegengesetzten Ecken des Raumes, fast wie zwei Kater die sich belauern. Meister Geryn reißt kurz überrascht die Augen auf bevor er sich fast augenblicklich wieder fängt und offenbar die Verletzungen seines Sklaven bemerkt.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragt er ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde während nun auch mein Meister das Zimmer betritt. Er reagiert jedoch weit weniger überrascht und wirft mir, als er die offensichtlich durch Feuer verursachte Wunde entdeckt, einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Er hat mich angezündet Herr." Gibt Ethin gerade seinem Herrn zur Antwort, woraufhin sich dieser kopfschüttelnd erst mir und dann nach einem zweifelnden Blick meinem Meister zuwendet, der nur nachlässig mit den Schultern zuckt und meint: „Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Dieser Satz lässt mich schlucken. Kann denn nicht einmal ein Tag ohne schmerzhafte Strafen vorbeigehen? Dabei gebe ich mir inzwischen wirklich Mühe alles richtig zu machen! Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung sind wir auch schon auf dem Weg zurück zu den Gemächern meines Herrn, der wie ich nach einigen Schritten bemerke auf einmal eine ausgesucht vorsichtige Gangart angenommen hat, fast als hätte er Schmerzen. Ich will gar nicht wissen was die beiden zusammen getrieben haben beschließe ich unglücklich. Die heutige Nacht war wirklich alles andere als gut.

Um eine nähere Betrachtung seiner Wunden komme ich jedoch nicht herum, denn ich bin es der diesmal bei ihm diese grünliche Paste auftragen muss, da er kaum selbst die Striemen auf seinem Rücken erreichen kann. Was ihn dazu treibt sich freiwillig peitschen zu lassen ist mir ein Rätsel. Wie ich feststellen muss war Meister Geryn nicht gerade sanft zu ihm. Die diversen Bissspuren und Schwellungen sprechen eine deutliche Sprache und als ich sie mit meinen eigenen Erfahrungen vergleiche wird mir klar dass mein Meister gerade ziemliche Schmerzen haben muss. Erstaunlicherweise merkt man ihm davon fast gar nichts an. Wie zum Ausgleich bemühe ich mich instinktiv besonders sanft zu sein und nachdem ich fertig bin ernte ich ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln.

„Du hasst Schmerzen nicht wahr Häschen?"

„Ja Herr." Aus irgendeinem Grund beschämt mich dieses Geständnis und ich schaue zu Boden, während er leise seufzt.

„Dabei ist es durchaus reizvoll von Zeit zu Zeit." Gedankenverloren wickelt er eine lange weiße Haarsträhne um die Finger und ich sinke ein wenig in mich zusammen bei der Vorstellung jemals Freude zu empfinden daran dass ich geschlagen werde.

„Zumindest bei Ethin scheinst du ja einigen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben." Bemerkt er dann spöttisch. „Heute war erste Mal seit langem, dass dieser Wahnsinnige sich zurückgehalten hat." Er schaut mich wieder aufmerksam an.

„Du hast ihm die Beschwörung entgegengeworfen nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke und habe gleichzeitig den starken Drang mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ich konnte nicht klar denken Herr." Erkläre ich bittend und als er nicht reagiert. „Es war rein instinktiv, wirklich. Bitte bestraft mich nicht dafür Herr."

Er lässt mich noch eine Weile mit ausdrucksloser Miene zappeln, ehe er auf einmal zufrieden lächelt.

„Keine Angst Häschen. Ich bin nicht verärgert. Es hätte zwar durchaus geschehen können, dass du sein halbes Quartier in die Luft jagst, aber es wäre bestimmt höchst interessant gewesen die folgende Reaktion zu beobachten. Ich denke deine Konzentration war zu brüchig um ein wirklich gefährliches Resultat zu erzielen. Allerdings weißt du jetzt hoffentlich wieso ich dazu einen Bannkreis benutzt habe."

Völlig perplex kann ich nach diesem trockenen Kommentar für einige Sekunden nur starren. Es wäre amüsant gewesen hätte ich dort eine riesige Verwüstung angerichtet? Wirklich wie soll ich ihn bloß jemals verstehen? Wenn ich einen völlig harmlosen und zugegebenermaßen recht ungeschickten Versuch mache ihn zu verführen ist er wütend, wenn ich aber mit gefährlicher Magie um mich schmeiße erheitert es ihn.

Ohne sich weiter um mich zu kümmern begibt er sich zu Bett, woraufhin ich mich immer noch völlig verwirrt in die Decke vom Vortag einwickle und auf dem Boden zusammenrolle. Kein einziger Lichtstrahl dringt durch die abgedunkelten Fenster, doch ich bin sicher dass es draußen inzwischen heller Tag sein muss. Wie sehr ich in solchen Momenten die Sonne vermisse!

Und dann kurz bevor ich einschlafe, in diesen verletzlichen Dämmerzustand hinein, fragt er auf einmal: „Was mich allerdings doch noch interessiert Häschen, wie hast du ihn davon abgehalten dich sofort wieder anzugreifen? Normalerweise hat er das Temperament einer gereizten Bulldogge."

Dies ist genau die Frage vor der ich mich gefürchtet habe.

„Wir haben einen Handel abgeschlossen Herr." Antworte ich beklommen und weiß dass ich die Art unserer Abmachung nicht verheimlichen kann. „Er will dass ich es ihm beibringe."

„Na dann bin ich schon höchst gespannt darauf wie er sich verhalten wird wenn du ihm eröffnest, dass du nichts dergleichen tun wirst."

Die gelassene Endgültigkeit mit der diese Worte durch die Dunkelheit schweben legt sich wie schweres Blei auf mich und ich starre noch lange verzweifelt an die Decke während ich krampfhaft versuche mir eine Möglichkeit zu überlegen wie ich unser nächstes Zusammentreffen lebend überstehen kann.


	15. chapter15

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nicht meins. Ok bis auf Jarlaxle, Entreri (und vielleicht noch Vhaeraun) sind die Charaktere schon meine eigenen Kopfgeburten:)

Nariel: Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Dachte schon du hättest dich aus der ff welt zurückgezogen:) Aber wieso hattest du denn Mitleid mit Shenjal??? Dem hab ich doch eigentlich gar nichts getan... na ja bis auf das was er selbst so... öh gut...reden wir nicht mehr drüber.

Lomion: Hach echt du schmeichelst mir:) Sieh bloß zu dass du nicht noch eines Tages vor Freude wegstirbst. Wer sollte denn dann noch weiter lesen?:)

Petalwing: ....oh. Äh...ok:) Danke. Hatte noch keine Zeit dein review (ok die riesige Masse an reviews) ordentlich durchzulesen. Und muss mich beeilen, weil sie gleich den pool schließen und mein eigener Computer immer noch streikt...im Moment ist auch noch meine Mitbewohnerin weg und deshalb kann ich nicht mal ihren benutzen. Na ja lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Ich wird mich auf jeden Fall noch eingehend damit beschäftigen!!

Lektionen

Auch der nächste Abend bringt keine Lösung für mein Problem, so sehr ich darüber grüble es fällt mir einfach keine Möglichkeit ein wie ich mir den bösartigen Goldelfen vom Hals halten könnte, denn den Zauber ein weiteres Mal anzuwenden ist nach der gestrigen Belehrung praktisch ausgeschlossen. Die Wunden die er mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung zugefügt hat sind inzwischen dank der Behandlung mit der grünen Salbe fast vollständig verheilt, aber die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis ist noch sehr frisch und lässt mich unwillkürlich erschauern. Mit meinen Gedanken noch nicht ganz bei der Sache nehme ich das Tablett mit dem heutigen Frühstück entgegen und fange an alles zu arrangieren. Mein eigener Hunger wird mir beim Anblick der noch warmen und verlockend duftenden Brötchen nur zu bewusst, aber natürlich wage ich es nicht auch nur einen einzelnen Krümel an mich zu nehmen. Schon allein der Gedanke daran bringt mich dazu mich angstvoll nach der Tür umzuschauen hinter der mein Meister sich gerade ankleidet.

Während er frühstückt bin ich zwar aufmerksam, kann jedoch vor Unruhe kaum stillstehen, weil ich mir schon ausmale auf dem Weg zu meinem eigenen Mal auf Ethin zu treffen. Ein großer eiskalter Klumpen bildet sich in meinem Magen und fast bezweifle ich schon dass ich trotz des Hungers überhaupt irgendetwas hinunterbringen werde, sollte er in der Nähe sein.

Irgendwann hat mein Herr offenbar genug und fährt mich gereizt an: „Wenn du so große Angst hast dort hinzugehen, dann ist es wohl am besten du bleibst einfach hier und verzichtest aufs Frühstücken."

„Meister?"

Oh bitte nicht! Mittlerweile ist das hohle Gefühl in meinem Bauch schon nicht mehr so einfach zu ignorieren und ich weiß es kann nur schlimmer werden.

„Du hast schon verstanden Häschen. Keine Beherrschung, kein Essen. So einfach. Das zu begreifen sollte dir nicht schwer fallen."

„Ja Herr."Murmle ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig als es zu akzeptieren? Aber nach dieser Eröffnung fällt es mir natürlich doppelt schwer ihm ruhig beim essen zuzusehen. Dunkelrote Marmelade glitzert verführerisch in einer weißen Porzellanschale. Beinahe reflexartig lecke ich mir über die Lippen. Ich bemühe mich jedoch sehr die Gedanken daran wie wohl die kunstvoll aufgeschnittenen Käsescheiben schmecken mögen zu ignorieren und stattdessen stillzustehen. Scheinbar gelingt mir wenigstens dies einigermaßen zufriedenstellend, denn nachdem er fertig ist wirft mir mein Herr unvermittelt eine trockene Scheibe Brot zu, mit den Worten: „Hier, wir wollen doch nicht das du mir noch völlig vom Fleisch fällst Sklave."

„Danke Herr."

Bei dem Versuch sie aufzufangen fällt mir beinahe die Teekanne aus der Hand, was ihn zu einem bösen Grinsen veranlasst. Schnell esse ich auf noch während ich das benutzte Geschirr zusammenräume, damit er es sich nicht auf einmal doch anders überlegt und mir das Brot wieder wegnimmt. Viel zu früh bleibt mir nur noch ein schwacher Nachgeschmack. Mein Hunger ist danach jedoch eher größer als zuvor und ich hoffe besorgt, dass er mich wenigstens am Ende der Nacht weglassen wird um noch etwas von dem Eintopf zu ergattern, der scheinbar immer in dem Zimmer für die Sklaven steht.

„Komm her Häschen."

Augenblicklich lasse ich das Tablett stehen und eile zu ihm. Zu meiner Überraschung deutet er jetzt auf den Bannkreis, der nach der letzten Stunde Daevans dort auf dem Boden verblieben ist.

„Ich bin neugierig."Erklärt er auf meinen verunsicherten Blick hin. „Versuche die Beschwörung noch einmal. Ich will sehen ob dein Erfolg von Gestern nur ein glücklicher Zufall war oder ob du es wirklich allein durch zuschauen gelernt hast."

Mit mulmigem Gefühl in der Bauchgegend versuche ich mich zu konzentrieren und mir eine kleine Flamme vorzustellen die im Kreis flackert. Was wird geschehen sollte ich es nicht schaffen? Wird er enttäuscht sein von mir? Werde ich bestraft werden? Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen verdränge ich die quälenden Zweifel so weit es geht. Jetzt oder nie.

„Shas." Sage ich, wobei meine Stimme eher leise und zaghaft klingt als befehlend. Ich bilde mir ein einen schwachen Energiestrom zu fühlen, schaffe es jedoch erst nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen, die ich vor lauter Anspannung ohne es zu merken zugekniffen habe, wieder zu öffnen um das Ergebnis meiner Bemühungen zu begutachten. Meine Knie werden fast weich vor Erleichterung. Dort im Bannkreis flackert, wie ich es mir ausgemalt hatte, eine kleine Flamme. Während ich nun auch wieder wage zu atmen lasse ich meine Hand sinken und das winzige Licht erlischt. Vorsichtig schaue ich auf zu meinem Meister, der herantritt und mir zur Belohnung sanft über die Wange streichelt.

„Also habe ich mich nicht getäuscht."Murmelt er leise. „Du bist in der Tat sehr talentiert."

Sein Lob ruft bei mir augenblicklich ein dankbares Lächeln hervor, was wieder einmal beweist wie abhängig ich schon von ihm bin, doch in diesem Augenblick ist mir das vollkommen egal. Ich habe es geschafft und mein Herr ist zufrieden. Das ist alles was zählt.

„Vielleicht kann mir das noch nützlich sein."Überlegt er laut. „Du wirst dem heutigen Unterricht unauffällig folgen. Für die nötigen Arbeiten ist später noch Zeit."

„Danke Herr."

Er schaut mich etwas komisch an angesichts meiner offensichtlichen Begeisterung.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so enthusiastisch Häschen. Magie ist sehr viel schwerer zu erlernen als ein paar Verrenkungen im Bett."

„Ja Herr. Natürlich."

Ich senke meinen Blick, muss mich aber trotzdem immer noch sehr beherrschen um nicht die ganze Zeit glücklich vor mich hinzugrinsen. Diese Neuigkeit tröstet mich sogar fast über das verpasste Frühstück hinweg. Der Diener der wenig später kommt um die Überreste der Mahlzeit abzuholen denkt wahrscheinlich ich stünde unter Drogen, weil ich ihm das Tablett mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht überreiche, dass ich einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken kann. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen kann ich es gar nicht erwarten das die Zeit vergeht.

Heute freue ich mich sogar fast schon auf Daevans Ankunft. Bevor es jedoch so weit ist, muss ich zunächst noch ein weiteres Regal in Angriff nehmen und wie beim letzten Mal jedes der dicken Ledergebundenen Bücher einzeln herausholen um alles ordentlich säubern zu können. Während ich mich bemühe möglichst wenig Staub aufzuwirbeln fühle ich ab und zu den prüfenden Blick meines Meisters in meinem Rücken.

Vielleicht macht es ihm ja Spaß mir beim arbeiten zuzusehen, zu beobachten wie sich meine Muskeln unter der hellen Haut bewegen, zusammenziehen und strecken. Ich versuche mit vorzustellen was für einen Anblick ich wohl in diesem Moment bieten mag. Ob er mich heute wieder zu sich in sein Bett rufen wird? Es ist schon einige Zeit her seit er dies das letzte Mal getan hat. Beinahe sehne ich mich schon nach seiner Berührung, nach der Aufmerksamkeit die mir sonst nur noch sporadisch entgegengebracht wird. Nach seiner gestrigen Reaktion verunsichert mich dieser Gedanke jedoch auch und ich wäre glücklicher wenn er mir im Moment überhaupt keine Beachtung schenken würde.

Es klopft. Das muss der Lehrling sein. Zehn Minuten zu spät wie ich dem gemurmelten Kommentar meines Herrn entnehme, dessen verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes für den Jungen verheißt. Er erhebt sich und greift dabei nach einem schmalen, biegsamen Stock, den er erst vor kurzem aus einer Schublade geholt hat.

„Herein."

Die Tür schwingt auf und gibt den Blick auf einen keuchenden Daevan frei, der offensichtlich ein ganzes Stück weit gerannt ist um nicht noch später zu erscheinen als es ohnehin schon der Fall ist.

„Es tut mir leid Meister Shenjal. Ich wurde aufgehalten."Würgt er zwischen hastigen Atemzügen heraus.

„Hände." Sagt mein Meister nur kalt und Daevan legt seine Schriftrolle beiseite und streckt ihm ergeben beide Hände, mit den Handflächen nach oben hin. Er scheint bereits genau zu wissen was ihn erwartet. Ich denke auf einmal an meine Bestrafung zurück, in der Nacht in jenem Gasthaus, in dem wir auf Jarlaxle gestoßen sind und muss vor mir selbst widerstrebend zugeben, dass ich damals ein vergleichsweise klägliches Verhalten gezeigt habe.

„Einen für jede Minute die du zu spät bist."

Resigniertes Nicken, das kurz darauf von schmerzlichem Zusammenzucken abgelöst wird, als der Stock mit einem unheimlichen, zischenden Geräusch durch die Luft saust bevor er klatschend auf das dargebotene Fleisch trifft.

„Eins. Zwei. Drei ..."

Zu meiner Überraschung erträgt Daevan die Schläge ohne einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben. Allein sein schmerzlich verzogenes Gesicht zeigt wie unangenehm diese Strafe ist. Das leise Gefühl des aufkommenden Respekts unterdrücke ich unwillig. Es fällt mir nicht so schwer wie ich gedacht hätte.

„Hol zwei Kerzen und stell sie hierher in den Kreis Sklave."

Zwei Kerzen? Kurz überfällt mich Panik. Woher...ah doch dort stehen sie. Ein ganzer Karton voll weißer, kugeliger Wachsklumpen, direkt neben mir im Regal. Erleichtert nehme ich zwei heraus und platziere sie an der gewünschten Stelle. Bevor ich mich jedoch wieder erheben kann, spüre ich die Hand meines Meisters auf meiner Schulter, die mich dort gerade außerhalb des Bannkreises, neben ihm am Boden hält.

„Heute versuchen wir einen etwas gezielteren Einsatz Junge."Erklärt er knapp an Daevan gerichtet. „Du wirst versuchen jeweils die linke oder die rechte Kerze zu entzünden, je nachdem was ich dir vorgebe. Wir fangen mit der linken an."

Daevan richtet einen unsicheren Blick auf die beiden unschuldig daliegenden Wachskugeln und zögert, schaut ein wenig hilflos zu meinem Meister. Der Druck der Hand, die noch immer auf meiner Schulter ruht, wird eine Sekunde lang stärker.

„Mach schon Junge. Ich habe nicht vor den ganzen Tag hier zu warten bis deine magere Konzentration sich endlich eingestellt hat."

Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen scharfen Worten fängt er nun beiläufig an seine Finger sanft durch meine Haare gleiten zu lassen. An der harten, silbrigen Kante des Halsbandes entlang, den Haaransatz hinauf bis zu meinem Ohr und sachte wie ein Windhauch über dessen gewundene Kurven. Immer wieder, während mich ein stiller Schauer durchläuft. Was habe ich getan um dies zu verdienen, frage ich mich und verpasse abgelenkt durch die kribbelnde Berührung und meinen Versuch die unwillkürlich aufsteigende Erregung zu unterdrücken fast Daevans ersten Versuch die heutige Aufgabe auszuführen.

Erstaunlicherweise gelingt es ihm im Gegensatz zum vorigen Tag sogar sofort eine flackernde Flamme zu erzeugen, nur leider nicht dort wo sie sein sollte sondern etwa einen Meter hoch frei in der Luft schwebend. Ob er geübt hat? Ein weiterer unsicherer Blick.

„Versuch es noch mal."

Dieser gelangweilte Befehl ist alles was er bekommt, keine Hilfe, keine Erklärungen nur Herablassung. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wendet sich der Junge wieder dem Bannkreis zu und als sein Blick mich streift kann ich in seinen Augen eine seltsame Mischung aus Verachtung, Neid und Wut erkennen.

Worum er mich beneiden sollte ist mir etwas schleierhaft, aber so ist es wohl mit dem freien Willen. Solange man noch ungebunden ist tut man seltsame Dinge damit und erst nachdem man ihn unwiederbringlich verloren hat erkennt man wie viel besser man dieses kostbare Geschenk hätte nutzen können.

Ohne mich auch nur anzusehen fährt mein Meister mit seinen langsamen, aufreizenden Liebkosungen fort, wobei seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit jedoch auf den Schüler gerichtet zu sein scheint und ich mich innerlich winde, unfähig zu entscheiden ob ich will dass er aufhört oder nicht. Er muss einen Grund für dieses Handeln haben. Er hat immer einen. Nur welcher ist es? Dieses ewige Nachgrübeln über seine Motive ermüdet mich. Es wäre so viel einfacher einfach nur zu akzeptieren, zu gehorchen ohne den Grund zu wissen, aber so oft setzt er mich einfach nur der Unsicherheit unkonkreter oder nicht ausgesprochener Befehle aus und wartet lauernd ab ob ich von selbst herausfinde was er wirklich will. Dieser ständige Spagat zwischen simplem Gehorsam und eigenständigem Denken bringt mich immer wieder aus der seelischen Balance. Selbst nach all diesen Wochen habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung was er wirklich beabsichtigt mit all seinen seltsamen Handlungen und das zehrt an mir. Kaum glaube ich etwas über ihn zu wissen, präsentiert er eine neue völlig unbekannte Facette seiner Persönlichkeit und ich muss wieder von vorne anfangen mich darauf einzustellen.

Dieses Mal geschieht trotz Daevans beschwörendem Tonfall absolut gar nichts. Natürlich mag das auch daran liegen, dass er offensichtlich seinen Blick nicht ganz von mir losreißen kann, wie ich hier unten still leide und gleichzeitig nicht genug bekommen kann. Seine Konzentration muss einfach darunter leiden.

_Natürlich Häschen, aber wie steht es mit deiner eigenen Konzentration? Ich glaube kaum dass du im Moment erfolgreicher wärst. _

Es stimmt natürlich, aber von mir hat auch niemand verlangt eine Kerze anzuzünden, denke mit einem Anflug von Trotz, was mir augenblicklich ein kurzes, unangenehmes Stechen in der Bauchgegend einbringt, das nicht ganz mit den auch weiterhin fortgeführten Streicheleinheiten vereinbar ist.

„Du lässt dich zu leicht ablenken."Bemerkt mein Herr nun unzufrieden und sein Schüler murmelt mit einem peinlich berührten Blick eine undeutliche Entschuldigung.

„Verschone mich mit deinem nutzlosen Gestammel."Zischt er dann auf einmal. „Glaubst du ein Gegner wird höflich warten bis du dich endlich gesammelt hast bevor er angreift? Das hier ist keine Spielerei sondern Ernst. Also gib dir mehr Mühe."

Mit dem unbehaglichen Gefühl dass diese Worte mir ebenso sehr gelten wie dem Jungen versuche ich mich nun von meinem körperlichen Empfinden zu distanzieren. Es bereitet mir natürlich Schwierigkeiten und ich muss erkennen, dass ich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig Erfolg dabei hätte überhaupt eine Flamme zu erschaffen wie Daevan. Ärgerlich auf mich selbst versuche ich es weiterhin, mit mäßigem Erfolg, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm kann ich nicht einfach meine Augen verschließen um die störenden Eindrücke abzublocken. Gerade als ich meinen Geist einigermaßen fokussiert habe entscheidet sich mein Meister es mir noch ein wenig schwerer zu machen und ein unglaubliches Gefühl, elektrisierend, fast wie ein Blitzschlag durchfährt mich, so dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als überrumpelt aufzukeuchen, womit ich natürlich neben meiner eigenen auch Daevans Konzentration restlos zerschmettere. Verdammtes Halsband!

In meinem Geist kann ich meinen Herrn lautlos lachen hören. Daevan wirft mir einen Blick zu der ohne weiteres töten könnte und macht sich dann stumm, mit mühsam kontrollierter Miene wieder an die Arbeit. Es ist mehr als augenscheinlich, dass er sich mit dieser Situation nicht wohl fühlt. Ich habe allerdings nun wirklich die Kontrolle verloren und muss mir auf die Lippe beißen um die verräterischen Geräusche zurückzuhalten die ihnen als Antwort auf die Berührungen meines Herrn entschlüpfen wollen. Natürlich erheitert es ihn ungemein mich so zu quälen. Dass sich dabei gleichzeitig noch eine Chance ergibt seinen unerwünschten Schüler zu demütigen macht die Sache wahrscheinlich nur noch verlockender.

Unbehaglich erinnere ich mich an seinen Befehl dem heutigen Unterricht unauffällig zu folgen. Mit meiner derzeitigen Konzentrationsspanne werde ich höchstens Bruchstücke aufschnappen!

Dieses Mal kann ich sogar spüren wie er langsam, auf fast schon neckende Weise die nächste Welle unwiderstehlichen Gefühls aufbaut, gegen die, ich weiß es jetzt schon, es keine Möglichkeit der Abwehr oder der Beherrschung geben wird.

Ein immer stärker werdendes Kribbeln breitet sich jetzt in mir aus, von meinem Rückrat ausgehend langsam immer weiter bis in die Spitzen meiner Finger. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und schaffe es trotz allem reglos zu verharren. Allerdings nur so lange bis unsichtbare Hände über meinen Bauch hinabgleiten und sanft aber zielstrebig zufassen. Mit einem halb unterdrückten Wimmern versuche ich mich reflexartig zusammenzukrümmen, werde aber von der realen Hand in meinem Haar unnachgiebig davon abgehalten.

Ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe ist es Daevan inzwischen doch gelungen die Kerze zu entzünden.

Dicht neben meinem Bein flackert sie unschuldig vor sich hin. Die Wärme die sie abgibt ist in meinem Empfinden seltsam getrennt von dem was mein Meister jetzt auf mich loslässt. Berührungen scheinbar überall, die mich langsam in die Verzweiflung treiben. Kribbelnd auf der Innenseite meiner Schenkel, unter der Haut in meinem Kopf. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Will ich es denn? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Logisches Nachdenken ist in diesem Moment außerhalb meiner intellektuellen Reichweite.

Noch schaffe ich es mühsam beherrscht auch weiter annährend reglos zu dort zu knien, aber ich weiß genau es würde nicht viel mehr brauchen bis ich mich zu ihren Füßen winde und um Erlösung flehe. Wie immer sie auch aussehen mag. Kaum habe ich dies gedacht wird mir klar dass ich mich nur selbst damit belüge. Ich weiß natürlich genau wie sie aussehen muss, aber selbst jetzt noch scheue ich mich davor mir auch nur vorzustellen wie ich schamlos darum bettle genommen und benutzt zu werden. Die Gewissheit dass ich es dennoch tun würde ist schmerzlich und gibt mir wenigstens für kurze Zeit die Kraft mich wieder ein paar kostbare Minuten lang zusammenzureißen.

Der Rest der heutigen Stunde rauscht nur verschwommen an mir vorbei. Als Daevan nach einer Ewigkeit endlich mit einiger Verlässlichkeit die Kerzen trifft die er treffen soll, schickt mein Meister ihn fort und vertieft sich fast augenblicklich in den überarbeiteten Aufsatz. Ob es heute neue Aufgaben gegeben hat ist mir völlig entgangen. In diesem Augenblick kümmert es mich auch herzlich wenig. Alles was zählt ist das ich, trotz des fast unwiderstehlichen Dranges ihn anzuflehen endlich etwas zu tun, auch weiterhin hier hocken bleibe.

Wie er sich gleichzeitig auf den Aufsatz und auf die Kontrolle meines Körpers konzentrieren kann weiß ich nicht, aber es fällt mir zunehmend schwer überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und mittlerweile habe ich auch angefangen unbeherrscht zu zittern. Bitte lass es bald vorbei sein, bitte, bitte, bitte, bete ich still. Ich halte diese unerfüllte Anspannung nicht mehr lange aus! Ich glaube ich habe noch nie etwas so gebraucht wie seine Berührung, irgendeine Berührung, aber er sitzt dort, unerreichbar, desinteressiert und wahrscheinlich belustigt während ich langsam wahnsinnig werde.

In einem letzten Versuch mich zu beherrschen beiße ich mir hart auf die Lippe. Der plötzliche Schmerz und der leichte Blutgeschmack, der sich daraufhin einstellt lenken mich jedoch kaum noch ab. Nehmt mich doch endlich! Bitte! Ich bin nicht einmal mehr geschockt von meinen eigenen Gedanken, dazu ist es schon lange zu spät. Ich würde ihn bereits verzweifelt anbetteln wüsste ich nicht, dass es keinen Sinn hätte. Er wird tun was immer er will und wann er will, ohne dass ich Einfluss darauf hätte. Die einzige Möglichkeit die mir bleibt, ist zu versuchen meine Reaktionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seltsam eigentlich, dass er nun auf einmal Selbstkontrolle von mir verlangt wo es normalerweise er ist der alles in der Hand haben muss. Bevor ich dies jedoch weiter verfolgen kann reißt mich seine Stimme aus den verworrenen Gedanken.

„Was hast du heute gelernt Häschen?"will er wissen.

Was ich gelernt...ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren... ich brauche...nein! Ich muss.

„Ich...habe...kann..." Sprechen ist gefährlich. Es zerrüttet die bereits brüchigen Reste meiner mühsam bewahrten Fassung. Aber ist es das nicht?

„Meine..." Ich stocke und ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpft mir. Schnell weiterreden, sonst breche ich zusammen!

„... Konzentration ... lässt zu wünschen übrig Herr."

„Allerdings."

Ist er unzufrieden? Panik gesellt sich zu der wilden Mischung von Gefühlen die bereits in meinem Inneren verknotet sind und mir wird schwindelig.

„Das war wohl zu erwarten nach deiner bisherigen Erziehung. Wir werden daran arbeiten. Geh ins Schlafzimmer und bereite dich vor."

„Danke Herr."Schluchze ich schon fast.

Unglaublich erleichtert dass er mich nicht ohne Erlösung lassen wird schwanke ich los um zu tun was er befohlen hat. Es ist das erste Mal das er von mir verlang mich selbst darum zu kümmern, aber im Lichte meines unerträglichen Bedürfnisses erscheint mir diese Tatsache nebensächlich, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich besser sorgfältig vorgehen sollte um unnötige Schmerzen zu vermeiden.

Nackt und noch immer zitternd vor hilflosem Verlangen liege ich schließlich dort. Das Bett, welches ich bereits zu genüge kenne, ist so groß dass ich mir jedes Mal ein wenig verloren darin vorkomme. Die Laken, denen noch immer schwach sein Geruch und eine entfernte Note von Lavendel anhaften, wirken in ihrer weichen Anschmiegsamkeit seltsam beruhigend auf mich. Das Öl welches ich benutze fügt diesem Mix noch einen Hauch blumiger Frische hinzu, der mich wieder einmal sehnsüchtig an die Sonne denken lässt die ich hier so selten zu Gesicht bekomme.

Dieses Mal führt die Erinnerung an frühere Tage glücklicherweise nicht wieder zu einem völligen Zusammenbruch. Im Gegenteil. Obwohl ich die unerträglichen Schmerzen nicht wieder fühlen will die mich gestern aus meiner Hysterie gerissen haben, scheint mich diese Maßnahme meines Meisters auch dazu zu befähigen meine Vergangenheit mit einer gewissen Distanz zu betrachten ohne sie völlig zu verdrängen. Diesem Umstand habe ich wahrscheinlich die Geduld zu verdanken die mich dort eine ganze Stunde lang, trotz der noch immer fortgesetzten Attacken auf meine Selbstbeherrschung fast reglos warten lässt, denn aus der Distanz betrachtet ist die blühende Blumenwiese vor meinem geistigen Auge unerwartet tröstlich. Vielleicht musste ich sie erst aufgeben um sie wieder ertragen zu können.

Dann bricht mit einem Mal der Einfluss des Halsbandes ab und gleich darauf tritt mein Meister durch die Tür. Trotz der noch immer überwältigenden Erregung bin ich mittlerweile erschöpft durch den ständigen Kampf um Kontrolle und den fehlenden Schlaf der gestrigen Nacht. Insgeheim erhoffe ich mir nur noch dass er es schnell beenden wird und es scheint als würden seine Wünsche heute ausnahmsweise einmal mit meinen eigenen übereinstimmen, denn wir überspringen die üblichen Spielereien. Vielleicht liegt es an der Menge an Arbeit die er heute noch zu erledigen hat oder an einem anderen mir völlig unbekannten Grund, ich frage nicht danach. Trotzdem, die Sanftheit zu welcher er manchmal fähig ist erstaunt mich jedes Mal von Neuem, denn sie steht eigentlich so sehr im Kontrast zum Rest seines Charakters, dass ich nie an ihre Existenz glauben könnte würde ich sie nicht immer wieder am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Vor lauter Erschöpfung muss ich irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen das nächste Mal aufschlage liege ich wieder alleine im Bett. Erschrocken setze ich mich auf. Wieso hat er mich schlafen lassen, frage ich mich verwirrt. Heute morgen war noch die Rede von Arbeiten die erledigt werden müssen und das Regal habe ich auch noch nicht fertig geputzt... diese ungewöhnliche Großzügigkeit beunruhigt mich so sehr, dass ich mich schnell aus den zerwühlten Laken schäle und wieder ankleide.

Als ich mich der Tür nähere kann ich jedoch Stimmen hören und halte abrupt inne. Die eine gehört meinem Meister. Ich glaube ich würde sie inzwischen überall erkennen. Die andere habe ich auch schon gehört, kann sie aber zuerst nicht recht zuordnen. Ungewöhnlich tief für einen Elfen, sehr kontrolliert... natürlich! Artemis Entreri. Was will er bloß hier? Ich muss an die Nachricht denken die mir Jarlaxle zugesteckt hat. Ist er deswegen gekommen? Fast automatisch, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken beuge ich mich vor und lege vorsichtig ein empfindsames Ohr an das glatt polierte Holz der Tür.

„Nein!" Faucht mein Herr gerade ungehalten. „Er wird ihn niemals freigeben. Nicht nach mehr als einem Jahrhundert."

„Aber sie..."versucht Entreri einzuwenden, wird allerdings scharf unterbrochen.

„Es ist völlig egal wie viel sie zahlen! Wenn sie ihn haben wollen müssen sie sich ihn selbst holen. Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben. Sag ihm das Mensch."

„Werdet ihr...", aber wieder schneidet mein Meister ihm das Wort ab.

„Vielleicht nicht."Ich kann das arrogante, eiskalte Lächeln beinahe vor mir sehen, das in diesem Augenblick auf seinen Zügen liegen muss. „Was bietet ihr?"

Ein längeres Schweigen von Entreri folgt, bis er schließlich sagt: „Unsere Wege werden sich wieder kreuzen."

„Werden sie das."Es hört sich nicht an als wäre mein Herr besonders erfreut über diese Aussicht. „Nun denn. Wir werden sehen, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat."

Kurz darauf kann ich hören wie eine Tür ins Schloss fällt. Offenbar hat Entreri uns verlassen. Ich überlege was ich nun tun soll. Mich zu ihm begeben und so die Aufmerksamkeit meines Herrn auf mich lenken? Eigentlich nicht. In seiner augenblicklichen Stimmung möchte ich ihm lieber nicht entgegentreten, aber wenn er bemerkt dass ich wach war ohne mich nützlich zu machen... Das halb geputzte Regal taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Egal was ich tue, seinen Ärger werde ich wahrscheinlich in jedem Fall auf mich ziehen, beschließe ich und öffne, mit einem tiefen innerlichen Seufzer, langsam die Tür.


	16. chapter16

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 13

A/N: Reviewer responses diesmal am Ende (mal so zur Abwechslung:) und: Nein, mein Computer ist immer noch nicht repariert. Verdammt!

* * *

Abmarsch

„Wie viel hast du gehört?" Will er augenblicklich wissen, ohne sich mir auch nur zuzuwenden.

„Ich… nichts von Bedeutung Herr."

Er dreht sich abrupt um und sagt scharf: „Was von Bedeutung ist entscheide ich. Also?"

Bei dieser Art Blick läuft es mir regelmäßig kalt den Rücken runter. Auf einmal bedaure ich meine unüberlegte Handlung. Hätte ich auch nur eine Sekunde lang nachgedacht, wäre ich nie so dumm gewesen zu lauschen. Meine Neugierde verfluchend versuche ich hektisch zusammenzufassen an was ich mich erinnern kann.

„Jemand wird nicht freigegeben und ihr wollt damit nichts zu tun haben Herr."

Er schaut mich nachdenklich an.

„Das ist alles?"

Ich nicke mit so viel Nachdruck wie ich nur aufbringen kann. Sogar in der verhältnismäßig sicheren Entfernung von einigen Metern muss ich mich bewusst darauf konzentrieren nicht ängstlich die Schultern hochzuziehen.

„Ja Herr. Das war alles."

Ich merke dass er sich daraufhin etwas entspannt. Was genau mir diesen Eindruck vermittelt weiß ich nicht, denn äußerlich verändert sich eigentlich gar nichts, aber dennoch bin ich mir so sicher wie ich es bei ihm nur sein kann. Seltsam. Vielleicht gewöhne ich mich doch langsam an dieses bizarre Herr- Sklave Verhältnis.

„Gut. Es gibt Dinge von denen ist es besser wenn du nichts über sie erfährst Evoe."

Und gerade als ich, trotz des unerwarteten Gebrauchs meines Namens, ebenfalls ein wenig ruhiger werde setzt er hinzu: „Es ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Wäre doch schade dich töten zu müssen nur weil du zu viel weißt nicht wahr."

Ich hätte eigentlich damit rechnen müssen, aber dennoch werde ich um einige Nuancen blasser bei dieser nüchternen Feststellung. Als hätte er einen simplen Kommentar über das Wetter abgegeben fährt er fort: „Wenn du mit dem Regal fertig bist werden wir sehen was du von der heutigen Stunde behalten hast."

Also doch. Ich schlucke.

„Ja Herr."

Dann wende ich mich wieder dem Wischlappen zu und versuche mich, während der Attacke auf den doch erstaunlich hartnäckigen Staub, daran zu erinnern worum es heute überhaupt ging. Ja da waren natürlich die Kerzen. So viel habe ich noch im Kopf, aber die feineren theoretischeren Überlegungen sind mir, falls es welche gab, wohl hoffnungslos entgangen. Hat er wirklich ernsthaft erwartet dass ich mir durch den dichten Nebel von körperlichen Reizen hindurch noch Gedanken über magische Schwingungen mache? Hätte das jemand anderes in meiner Position geschafft? Ich denke nicht und bin langsam erbost ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Immerhin hatte Daevan die Chance sich von den Eindrücken zu distanzieren denen er ausgesetzt war, während ich absolut gar nichts tun konnte außer auszuhalten was in mir hervorgebracht wurde. Höchstwahrscheinlich liegt es einfach nur daran, dass ich der Sklave bin und Daevan der verhätschelte Sohn mit wichtigem Vater. Wütend wische ich weiter. Innerlich bin ich jedoch gespalten. Einerseits fühle ich mich ungerecht behandelt, aber andererseits empfinde ich ein vages Unbehagen, weil der Gehorsam meinem Meister gegenüber bereits so tief in mir verwurzelt ist, dass dieses Anzweifeln seiner Entscheidungen fast schon gegen meine Instinkte geht.

Ich weiß nicht wieso ich so empfinde und mittlerweile bin ich es auch leid darüber nachzugrübeln. Wenn ich es einfach akzeptiere wird meine Existenz hier möglicherweise leichter. Ich frage mich um wen es vorhin ging? Dieser Jemand hat offenbar eine Familie oder wenigstens Freunde die sich genug um ihn sorgen um bereit zu sein jede Menge Gold für sein Wohl springen zu lassen. Ist es einer von den anderen Sklaven? Oh je. Ich zucke leicht zusammen als ich merke in welch gefährliche Richtung meine Gedanken gerade abdriften. Dinge die ich besser nicht weiß und über die ich am besten nie wieder nachdenke. Das Bedürfnis mich schuldbewusst nach meinem Meister umzusehen unterdrücke ich schnell, bevor es mich wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringt.

Letztendlich komme ich heute ausnahmsweise doch einmal glimpflich davon, denn ich schaffe es später fast auf anhieb die richtigen Kerzen zu erwischen, was meinen Meister vorerst zufrieden stellt. Sogar so sehr, dass er mich wirklich noch zum Abendessen schickt.

Diesmal lausche ich vorher an der Tür um nicht aus Versehen doch auf Ethin zu stoßen. Die letzte Begegnung hier hat mir gereicht. Es scheint zwar als wäre dieser Raum eine Art neutrale Zone, aber ich muss ja nicht unbedingt aus nächster Nähe sehen wie weit die Selbstbeherrschung des Goldelfen wirklich reicht. Erleichtert atme ich auf als kein einziger Laut durch das honigfarbene Holz dringt und wage es nun vorsichtig die Klinke herunter zu drücken und durch einen schmalen Spalt zu spähen. Alles leer.

„Was tust du da?"

Erschrocken fahre ich herum und kann mir gerade noch ein überrumpeltes Quietschen verkneifen. Es ist jener silberäugige Junge der Ethin beim letzten Frühstück so angeraunzt hatte.

„Ich äh…n-nichts Besonderes." Ich zucke peinlich berührt mit den Schultern. „Essen. Und du?"

Er grinst.

„Ich auch. Also, lass uns reingehen."

Jetzt erst fällt mir auf, dass ich den Weg blockiere und zu allem Überfluss muss ich natürlich auch noch über die Schwelle stolpern, als ich hastig in den Raum trete. Wundervoll! Schweigend bedienen wir uns am nur noch halbvollen Topf, dessen Inhalt merkwürdig grünlich ist und ein wenig nach Minze riecht. Die einzelnen Bestandteile sind allerdings bis zur völligen Unkenntlichkeit verkocht, so dass ich nur raten kann woraus mein heutiges Mahl eigentlich besteht. Vielleicht Reste die beim Empfang übrig geblieben sind. Nachdem aber meine bisherige Nahrungsaufnahme auf eine Scheibe trockenes Brot beschränkt war, ist mir die genaue Zusammensetzung nicht ganz so wichtig wie sonst.

Der andere Junge macht sich sofort hungrig über seinen Teller her und erspart mir damit die Mühe mich selbst angestrengt zu vornehmer Zurückhaltung zu zwingen. Ich kann deutlich einige rote Striemen auf seinen Armen erkennen, die durch den dünnen Stoff des Gewandes hindurchschimmern, beschließe jedoch nach einigen Sekunden dies zu ignorieren. Ich habe selbst schon genug Probleme.

„Lange nichts gehabt?" Fragt er irgendwann ohne sein eifriges Kauen zu unterbrechen und weil ich den Mund hoffnungslos voll habe antworte ich lediglich mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken.

„Passiert meistens nach den Empfängen."

Ich wünschte ich hätte so wie er die Kunst des gleichzeitigen Redens und Essens gemeistert, aber wie jeder Normalsterbliche muss ich leider erst herunterschlucken bevor ich mich verständlich machen kann.

„Nach den Empfängen? Gibt es die öfter?"

„Alle paar Monate, aber es werden meist nur höchst ausgesuchte und erlesene Gäste eingeladen."

Er grinst wieder und ich wundere mich unwillkürlich darüber wie er es bloß geschafft hat hier so viel Humor zu bewahren.

„Natürlich kommen die Meister nicht auf den Gedanken du könntest Hunger haben wenn sie selbst gerade ein riesiges Menü verspeist haben." Fährt er fort und verwirrt mich damit.

„Mein Meister weiß sehr genau was ich denke und will", sage ich „es interessiert ihn nur meist nicht sonderlich."

Hat er denn nicht auch ein Halsband so wie meins, das seinem Herrn seine Gedanken offen legt?

„Wirklich? Da widmet er dir aber ganz schön viel Aufmerksamkeit."

Ich schüttle den Kopf und versuche zu erklären.

„Nein. Er weiß einfach was ich denke." Und als ich daraufhin einen verständnislosen silberfarbenen Blick ernte, setze ich hinzu: „Das Halsband verschafft ihm Zugang zu meinem Geist. Er liest meine Gedanken."

Auf das entsetzte: „Er tut was?!" Das meinem Satz folgt bin ich nicht gefasst.

„Deiner nicht?" Frage ich schließlich kleinlaut, als nichts weiter kommt. Ein angewidertes Kopfschütteln.

„Oh." Entgegne ich ziemlich lahm. Bin ich etwa der Einzige hier dem auch noch diese letzte Grenze der Eigenständigkeit genommen wurde? Die Vorstellung ist erschütternd, denn diese Nacktheit, dieses Ausgeliefert sein, sogar in meinem eigenen Kopf, ist mittlerweile fast am schlimmsten für mich. Die Tatsache, dass nicht einmal meine Gedanken mehr mir selbst gehören zwingt mich dazu sie in andere akzeptablere Bahnen zu lenken, wenn ich nicht auch noch dafür bestraft werden will und führt damit natürlich auch nach und nach zu einer Umformung meines inneren Selbst.

„Ich bin übrigens Ciel."

Offenbar hat er beschlossen dieses unangenehme Thema einfach zu ignorieren. Dagegen habe ich überhaupt nichts.

„Evoe."

Ich zögere ein wenig die nächste Frage zu stellen, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin wie sie aufgefasst werden wird, aber letztendlich überwiegt die Neugier.

„Und wer ist dein Meister?"

„Tishé."

Der Name sagt mir nichts und das kann man mir wohl deutlich ansehen, denn Ciel setzt hinzu: „Er ist nicht besonders bekannt, aber er bildet sich ein das würde sich ändern wenn er sich dieselben Annehmlichkeiten gönnt wie zum Beispiel Meister Shenjal. Nicht dass es irgendwen beeindrucken würde. Begabter wird er dadurch auch nicht."

Er zuckt achtlos mit den Schultern und ich erschauere bei der Vorstellung was mein Herr mir antäte wenn ich auf diese Weise über ihn tratschen würde. Es scheint als wären die Unterschiede zwischen den Persönlichkeiten der einzelnen Meister sehr viel größer als mir bis jetzt klar war. Die Tatsache dass sein Meister kaum herausfinden wird was er über ihn denkt trägt wahrscheinlich einiges zu dieser sorglosen Haltung bei.

Letztendlich habe ich nach diesem Gespräch ein ungutes Gefühl, als hätte ich etwas Falsches getan, obwohl ich natürlich kaum für die Ansichten eines Anderen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden kann.

Ich erfahre allerdings auch, das Jarlaxle und Entreri angeblich bald die Stadt verlassen wollen. Nachdem sie laut Ciel etliche geheime Treffen mit dem Rat hatten gibt dies für viele Anlass zur wilden Spekulation und offensichtlich ist dieser Tishé nicht sehr darum besorgt welche davon seinem Sklaven zu Ohren kommen.

Einige der Geschichten, die er mir fröhlich grinsend erzählt sind schlichtweg absurd, wie zum Beispiel diejenige in der Entreri die Tochter eines Priesters geschwängert haben soll und jetzt bis zur Geburt des Kindes hier verweilen muss, aber andere scheinen recht plausibel. Während der nächsten drei Monate wird sogar mir in meiner vorsichtig aufrechterhaltenen Unwissenheit klar, dass zumindest ein Armeeeinsatz stattfinden wird, denn die geschäftigen Vorbereitungen sind kaum noch zu übersehen. Hunderte von Soldaten und Söldnern die überall in immer größerer Zahl herumlaufen und alle belästigen die ihnen zu nahe kommen, lassen kaum eine andere Vermutung zu. Ich sehe sehr viel mehr von ihnen als mir lieb ist, weil mein Herr, nachdem er es irgendwie geschafft hat seinen hoffnungslosen Lehrling für die Hälfte der Zeit an Meister Essal abzuschieben, nun auch Unterricht vor größeren Klassen gibt, zu dem ich ihn begleiten muss. Wahrscheinlich hat Meister Essals plötzliche Bereitwilligkeit den Schüler zu übernehmen auch etwas mit der Fertigstellung seiner Übersetzung zu tun, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung meinerseits. Offiziell bin ich da Meister Shenjals Bücher und sonstige Unterrichtsmaterialien zu tragen, die er in überraschender Menge für komplizierte Demonstrationen benötigt, aber in Wirklichkeit ist der Hauptzweck meiner Anwesenheit noch immer das Lernen.

Hier ist es schwieriger beim Stoff mitzukommen, denn diese Schüler sind, anders als Daevan, doch recht begabt und ich muss mich sehr anstrengen um alles zu verstehen, vor allem weil ich natürlich keine Fragen stellen kann so wie sie. Die Aussicht auf Bestrafung und Nahrungsentzug bei einem Versagen ist allerdings recht motivierend und schon bald beherrsche ich außer der Feuerbeschwörung noch weitere Zauber. Mein persönlicher Favorit ist ein Schutzwall aus Energie, hinter dem man vor magischen, aber ebenso vor physischen Angriffen verhältnismäßig sicher ist, solange der Gegner nicht einen Weg kennt um ihn außer Kraft zu setzen. Es hat mich zwei Wochen gekostet diesen Spruch zu meistern, doch zu meinem großen Leidwesen ist es mir strikt verboten ihn gegen Ethin einzusetzen. Ich bin ihm zwar glücklicherweise in den letzten Monaten nur zweimal im Vorbeigehen beim Verlassen des Speiseraums begegnet, aber das hat meine Angst vor unserem nächsten richtigen Zusammentreffen nicht im Geringsten gemildert, sondern eigentlich eher noch verstärkt. Manchmal macht mein Herr Andeutungen über eine mögliche Verabredung mit Meister Geryn nur um böse grinsend zuzusehen wie ich daraufhin schlagartig erblasse.

Jarlaxle und sein Mensch haben jedenfalls mittlerweile wirklich endlich die Stadt verlassen und ich hoffe im Stillen dass sie nie mehr zurückkehren werden. Bis jetzt hat mir jede Begegnung mit ihnen nichts als Unglück gebracht. Zuerst die Sache im Stall und dann diese verwünschte Botschaft, die mich auch nur in Probleme gestürzt hat, auf das alles hätte ich liebend gerne verzichtet.

Vom Studium der Magie bin ich manchmal so sehr in Anspruch genommen, das ich sogar fast vergessen kann unter welchen Umständen ich jetzt lebe. Wenn ich mich völlig auf den Fluss der Energie konzentriere wird alles Andere unwichtig. Die Harmonie der Schwingungen geht auf mich über und gestattet mir ein kurzes Luftholen, bevor ich wieder zurück muss in die bedrückende Welt aus Gehorsam und Befehlen. Es ist eigentlich seltsam, dass ich jede Order meines Herrn rückhaltlos akzeptiere während mir dies bei Anderen noch immer Probleme bereitet und ich oft den unwillkürlich in mir aufsteigenden Trotz unterdrücken muss. Ich gestatte mir nicht wirklich über die Gründe meines Verhaltens nachzudenken, denn ich fürchte die Schlussfolgerungen zu denen ich gelangen könnte. Schon nach diesen wenigen Monaten ist es ihm gelungen meine ganze Wahrnehmung, mein Fühlen, mein Sehnen und jedwede Loyalität auf sich zu zentrieren. Ich brauche ihn, soviel habe ich mir bereits mühselig und voller Widerwillen eingestanden. Seine Aufmerksamkeit, seine Berührungen und fast noch mehr seine Zufriedenheit. Dafür würde ich beinahe alles tun und das macht mir wahnsinnige Angst. Was bin ich denn noch ohne ihn? Wäre ich nicht völlig ziellos, völlig hilflos müsste ich diese stetige, kontrollierende Präsenz entbehren, die jetzt mein Leben bestimmt?

Bei diesem Gedanken entschlüpft mir ein leiser Seufzer und ich wende mich ärgerlich wieder dem Text zu, über dem ich jetzt schon seit einigen Stunden brüte. Ich sollte meine Gedanken nicht derart abschweifen lassen, aber ich neige leider etwas dazu wenn ich, wie in diesem Moment, alleine bin und mich zu lange mit trockener Theorie beschäftige. Dummerweise hat mir diese Angewohnheit in der letzten Zeit natürlich nicht unbedingt dabei geholfen meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit auf den von meinem Meister verlangten Stand zu bringen und mir bereits einige unangenehme Tage voll hungriger, endloser Stunden des Lernens beschert.

Heute scheint es jedoch als würde ich früher als geplant erlöst, denn auf einmal erklingt seine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

_Komm in die große Halle Häschen und beeil dich. Das hier ist etwas dass du sehen solltest. _

Während ich durch die verworrenen Gänge der Schule eile, immer darauf bedacht nicht im Weg zu sein, überlege ich verwirrt was es nur sein könnte dass ich so unbedingt anschauen muss. Normalerweise ist es nicht von großer Bedeutung für mein Leben was sich außerhalb der Klassenzimmer oder des Quartiers meines Herrn abspielt. Die täglichen Intrigen haben mich seiner Meinung nach nicht zu interessieren, obwohl er es toleriert dass ich den anderen Sklaven bei den Mahlzeiten zuhöre wenn sie den neuesten Tratsch austauschen, solange ich mich daran nicht aktiv beteilige.

Je näher ich der großen Halle komme desto schwieriger wird es für mich überhaupt noch einen Schritt zu tun. Die Menge an Leuten, die sich alle in den Kopf gesetzt haben zu scheinen in dieselbe Richtung zu müssen wie ich, erschwert meinen weiteren Weg ungemein und oft muss ich hastig zur Seite springen wenn einer der Meister oder Lehrlinge meinen Pfad kreuzt. Als ich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schließlich endlich auf die dicht besetzte Empore gelange die mein Meister zu seinem Standpunkt erkoren hat fürchte ich schon zu spät zu sein, aber er zieht mich nur kommentarlos dicht an seine Seite, so dass ich einen guten Blick durch die riesigen Fenster an der Front der Halle habe.

Was ich sehe lässt mir fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Eine riesige Menge an Soldaten ist dort unten vor dem Schulgebäude aufmarschiert und scheint auf irgendetwas zu warten. Die trotz der großen Anzahl von Individuen unter ihnen herrschende Stille und annährende Bewegungslosigkeit ist äußerst unheimlich und zerrt an meinen Nerven. Wenn ich mir auch nur ansatzweise vorstelle wozu diese Streitmacht fähig sein wird läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Bereits jetzt hat derjenige auf den sie losgehen werden mein uneingeschränktes Mitleid! Aber wer wird es denn sein? Frage ich mich auf einmal. In all den Klatschgesprächen war niemals die Rede von einem bestimmten Angriffsziel, nur über die allgemeinen Vorbereitungen wurde lang und breit geredet.

Die schwarzen Uniformen werden von den Feenfeuern die rund um den Platz entzündet worden sind kaum angestrahlt, beinahe als würden sie alles Licht schlucken das auf sie fällt. Nur die weißen Haare heben sich ab von diesem Meer aus Schwärze, aber selbst dieser Gegensatz wird gleich darauf aufgehoben, als sie alle wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin die Kapuzen ihrer Unhänge überstreifen. Vielleicht schlucken ihre Kleidungsstücke sogar wirklich das Licht. Ich habe irgendwo etwas von einem derartigen Zauber gelesen, kann mich aber abgelenkt von diesem Anblick im Augenblick nicht so recht daran erinnern. Was wohl als nächstes passieren wird? Wieso sind sie alle hier?

_Sie werden durch ein Portal zum Schlachtfeld geschickt. _

Kommt die kurze aber erleuchtende Antwort meines Meisters. Natürlich! Unter diesen Vorraussetzungen betrachtet ist es nur logisch sich vor Dab´aschach zu versammeln, wo fast alle Magier dieser Stadt residieren. Die Energie, die in ein solches Portal fließen muss wird bestimmt gewaltig sein und wirklich, ich kann bereits die ersten Wellen spüren. Sie breiten sich aus von dort wo die, überraschend kleine Gruppe von dreizehn Magiern, geführt von Meister Antac, sich um ein Becken voll glühender Kohlen versammelt hat. Trotz meiner anhaltenden Beklemmung spüre ich auch wie bei diesem Anblick eine gewisse Neugierde in mir aufsteigt und ich überlege gespannt wie sie wohl vorgehen werden.

_Achte auf die Kohlen Häschen. Sie haben bereits mit der Beschwörung begonnen. _

_Eine Beschwörung Herr? _

_Ja. Um ein Portal dieser Größe für einen längeren Zeitraum zu öffnen ist es am einfachsten sich der Kraft eines Dämons zu bedienen. _

Während ich gebannt den Vorbereitungen folge gibt mein Meister in meinem Kopf einen stetigen Strom von Kommentaren ab und erklärt was nötig ist um einen Dämon dieser Art zu binden und zu kontrollieren. Doch noch immer beschäftigt mich die Frage gegen wen diese Armee eigentlich kämpfen wird.

Ich bekomme meine Antwort nachdem die ersten Reihen durch das, nach einstündigen Verhandlungen mit dem angerufenen Dämon erschaffene, Portal verschwunden sind und die herrschende Spannung etwas nachlässt, so dass nur eine leicht euphorische Atmosphäre zurückbleibt, wie oft bei beeindruckenden Machtdemonstrationen. In dieser verhältnismäßig gelösten Stimmung fangen die Meister um mich herum an sich auszutauschen, wobei ich feststellen muss, dass ihre Neigung zu Klatsch offenbar nicht weniger ausgeprägt ist als die ihrer Sklaven. Ich fühle mich hier nicht wirklich wohl als einziger Sklave, eingekeilt zwischen all diesen mächtigen Magiern von denen jeder einzelne eine mehr oder weniger ausgeprägte sadistische Ader aufweist. Die Wärme der dicht gedrängten Körper um mich herum ist auf einmal fast erstickend und bringt mich dazu mir sehnlichst zu wünschen ich hätte bereits einen Spruch gelernt mit dem ich mich unsichtbar machen kann, statt mich nur auf gewöhnliche Unauffälligkeit verlassen zu müssen. Ich hoffe nervös dass sie bald mit dem Smalltalk fertig sind und ich endlich hier weg kann.

Schließlich wendet sich das Gespräch jedoch auch dem eigentlichen Ziel des Angriffs zu und ich erfahre, unbeachtet an das Geländer gequetscht, dass diese Soldaten als eine art Söldnerheer ausgeliehen werden, um endlich den bereits seit drei Jahren andauernden Konflikt zwischen zwei verfeindeten Stadtstaaten zu beenden und dass die Loyalität der Kämpfer ein wahrhaft teures Gut ist. Diese Neuigkeiten sind zwar interessant, aber meiner Meinung nach muss man schon ernsthaft verzweifelt sein um sich freiwillig ein ganzes Heer von Drow hinter die eigenen Mauern zu bestellen und auch noch horrende Summen dafür zu bezahlen!

Die Bereitwilligkeit der Drow, dazu die Kampfkraft der eigenen Stadt zeitweilig zu verringern um in eine Auseinandersetzung einzugreifen die hauptsächlich Andere betrifft, wird durch einige Andeutungen plausibler, die mich vermuten lassen, dass offenbar mein eigenes Volk sich kürzlich auf die Seite des einen, bis dahin schwach im Nachteil befindlichen, Stadtstaates geschlagen hat. Falls sie dadurch einen Sieg herbeiführen könnten würde dies höchstwahrscheinlich eine empfindliche Störung des Handels in dieser Gegend bedeuten, denn meine Leute würden so eine Möglichkeit haben ihren entstehenden Einfluss dazu nutzen die, trotz des Krieges noch recht lukrativen, Geschäfte ihrer verhassten schwarzhäutigen Cousins zu untergraben. Da die Möglichkeiten zum Handel für die generell als hochgefährlich und skrupellos angesehenen Drow gewöhnlich eher spärlich gesät sind, hat der Rat natürlich Interesse daran die Situation zum eigenen Vorteil zu wenden und wenn sich dabei die Gelegenheit ergibt zusätzlich noch den eigenen Erzfeind zu treffen ist dies natürlich ein netter Bonus.

Ich selbst weiß in diesem Moment gar nicht genau was ich mir erhoffen soll. Das die Armee der Drow vernichtet wird? Dann hätte ich selbst auch unter den Folgen einer verletzbaren Stadt zu leiden. Aber meinem eigenen Volk den Untergang zu wünschen, dass kann ich einfach nicht. Innerlich völlig zerrissen starre ich sorgenvoll hinunter auf den nun wieder leeren Vorplatz, unfähig mich zu entscheiden.

„Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber Häschen." Sagt mein Meister auf einmal leise, wobei er von hinten eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sich mir zugewendet hat und schrecke ein wenig zusammen angesichts dieser unerwarteten Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir sind von diesen Geschehnissen weit entfernt."

Das unausgesprochene „noch" in diesem Satz bilde ich mir vielleicht nur ein, aber es würde zumindest erklären wieso er in letzter Zeit solchen Wert darauf legt mich auf einen möglichen magischen Kampf vorzubereiten und so aus mir Jemanden zu machen der ihm den Rücken freihalten kann ohne dafür eine unbequeme Gegenleistung zu verlangen oder ihn auch einfach nur zu verraten. Äußerst praktisch und sehr typisch.

Ich habe Kämpfe und Gewalt schon immer gehasst, noch sehr viel mehr seit dem Überfall auf meinen Clan und ich hoffe bereits jetzt gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich niemals in die Situation kommen werde, Dinge wie die Feuerbeschwörung im Ernstfall, vielleicht sogar gegen mein eigenes Volk, einzusetzen. Denn ich weiß dass ich es tun würde sollte er es mir befehlen. Der Gehorsam kommt inzwischen so automatisch, er ist mir sozusagen zur Gewohnheit geworden.

Auf einmal muss ich zurückdenken an jenen Abend, bevor wir zu unserer ersten und bisher einzigen Reise aufgebrochen sind. Damals als er sagte ich sei was immer er mir befehle zu sein und dass ich sogar töten würde für ihn. Es stimmt und ich habe nur den schwachen Trost, dass ich nicht anders kann, nicht wirklich verantwortlich bin für mein Handeln, denn er gibt schließlich die Befehle. Wie sollte ich mich dagegen wehren?

* * *

Nariel: Natürlich wirst du das irgendwann erfahren:) Ausnahmsweise weiß ich nämlich mal wenigstens ungefähr was so in den nächsten Kapiteln passieren soll, aber falls du gern ne Vermutung abgeben möchtest um wen es ging kannste das gerne tun. Würd mich freuen zu hören an wen du denkst:)

Petalwing: Soooooo, nachdem ich mich jetzt (mehrere Male) ausgiebig an deinem Review erfreut habe will ich dich natürlich nicht ohne Reaktion lassen.

Als erstes Mal: Wie du magst gar kein Slash??? grins Die (überwiegend) schlechte Qualität in diesem Genre ist mir natürlich auch schon aufgefallen. Schade eigentlich. Hat mich andererseits aber auch zum selber schreiben animiert. Nach der hundersten „Draco liebt Harry" Geschichte wird man doch recht wählerisch und fängt an sich zu fragen ob's nicht auch anders geht.

Ich glaube das Syndrom das du meintest ist das Stockholm Syndrom, aber darüber weiß ich leider auch nicht sehr viel, außer dass die Geisel irgendwann mit ihrem Geiselnehmer sympathisiert. Die Reaktionen schienen mir einfach recht plausibel auf diese Weise.

Eine ordentliche Herzerweichung kann ich Shenjal eigentlich nicht antun ohne ihn als Charakter völlig über den Haufen zu werfen, aber wer weiß, jeder hat ja mal seine schwachen Momente. Wieso nicht auch er?:)

Seifenoper?! Brrrr! Eigentlich hasse ich ja diese Dinger. Verbotene Liebe, Marienhof…. Wenn ich das schon höre krieg ich eine Gänsehaut! Andererseits muss ich ja zugeben, dass du auch Recht hast. Ist eigentlich dasselbe nur in einer anderen Verpackung. Nun denn ich werde mich damit wohl abfinden:) Vielleicht nehmen die mich ja als Drehbuchautorin Springt irre kichernd vom nächsten Hochhaus

Also noch mal abschließend: Danke, danke, danke. sich verbeugt Hab mich sehr gefreut über den ausführlichen Kommentar, besonders weil sich ja nicht so wahnsinnig viele Leute in diese Sparte verirren.


	17. chapter17

* * *

Disclaimer: Wie immer. Ihr wisst schon: Nicht meins.

* * *

A/N: Ja ja, in letzter Zeit brauche ich ein bisschen länger für meine Updates, aber das Praktikum nimmt einfach viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch. Danke an alle die mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen haben:) Fühlt euch geknuddelt.

* * *

**Unangenehme Überraschungen**

In der folgenden Woche nimmt mein Leben seinen gewohnten Lauf. Ich lerne, räume hinter meinem Meister auf wenn er es zulässt, versuche seinen wachsenden Ansprüchen im Bett zu genügen und bald ist die Erinnerung an den Abmarsch nur noch eine Nebensächlichkeit, die mich kaum mehr betrifft.

Die heutige Nacht ist eine gute für mich, beschließe ich. Alle Aufgaben sind zufriedenstellend erledigt, mein Herr sitzt entspannt mit einem Buch in seinem Sessel und ich lehne schweigend an seinem Bein, den Kopf auf einem Knie gebettet und denke müßig über die verschiedenen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten von Wassermagie nach. Alles in allem ein sehr friedliches, geradezu behagliches Bild, von dem ich hoffe dass es noch recht lange so bleibt. Er krault mich abwesend am Kopf und wäre ich eine Katze, ich würde jetzt anfangen zu schnurren.

Das laute, hektische Klopfen von draußen reißt mich jäh aus meinen verschwommenen Gedanken und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. Irgendetwas könnte passiert sein denke ich sofort und springe auf um zu öffnen. Bevor ich jedoch auch nur in die Nähe der Klinke komme wird die Türe auch schon aufgerissen. Ethin steht dort, atemlos keuchend und sieht aus als wäre er den ganzen Weg hierher gesprintet. Fast meine ich so etwas wie panische Angst in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Ein Ausdruck so ungewohnt von ihm, dass ich mir im ersten Augenblick nicht sicher bin ob ich meinen Augen auch trauen kann. Erst als er auf die Knie fällt und anfängt zu sprechen merke ich, dass wirklich etwas vorgefallen sein muss.

„Meister Shenjal! Bitte entschuldigt mein unerlaubtes Eindringen. Es gab einen Unfall. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!"

Pure Verzweiflung schwingt in seinem letzten Satz mit und macht deutlich, dass er kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch steht. Ungläubig starre ich ihn an, während mein Meister bereits reagiert und hastig ein paar Dinge zusammenklaubt.

„Was ist geschehen?" Will er scharf wissen, aber es scheint als wäre der mittlerweile haltlos schluchzende Goldelf nicht mehr aufnahmefähig, denn er reagiert nicht im Geringsten auf die Frage.

Ich schüttle den Kopf um diese überrumpelte Starre loszuwerden und schnappe mir zwei Heiltränke, denn inzwischen weiß ich wo sie lagern. Mein Herr nimmt sie mir aus der Hand und befiehlt mir kurz angebunden mich um Ethin zu kümmern, wonach er mit ungewöhnlich besorgter Miene den Gang hinunter eilt. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich mich diesem aufgelösten, hilflosen Ethin gegenüber verhalten soll. Normalerweise würde ich niemals freiwillig näher als zwei Meter an ihn herantreten, aber normalerweise ist er auch derjenige der mich bedrängt und attackiert. Im Moment stehen die Chancen dafür allerdings eher gering nehme ich an. Vorsichtig trete ich neben ihn, immer bereit bei einer plötzlichen Bewegung die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Ethin?"

Keine sichtbare Reaktion. Nervös lege ich meine Fingerspitzen sachte auf eine schmale, zitternde Schulter und zucke fast im selben Augenblick erschrocken zurück, weil er plötzlich den Kopf hebt und mich verwirrt anstarrt als hätte er mich nie zuvor gesehen. Was mag es bloß gewesen sein dass ihn derart aus der Fassung gebracht hat? Sein Meister, ob er verletzt ist?

„Ethin?"

Frage ich behutsam ein weiteres Mal. Jetzt kehrt ein wenig der alten, eiskalten Selbstbeherrschung zurück und ich schaffe es nur unter großem inneren Widerwillen so dicht neben ihm stehen zu bleiben, aber ich zwinge mich dennoch dazu um ihn wenigstens in eine halbwegs aufrechte Stellung zu bringen. Schließlich müssen wir uns so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu unseren Herren machen.

„Was ist passiert?" Frage ich behutsam und ziehe mich dabei bereits unmerklich zurück aus seiner unmittelbaren Reichweite.

„Es war der verdammte Lehrling." Murmelt Ethin, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet als würde er alles noch einmal vor sich sehen. „Er hat einen Fehler gemacht und irgendwie eine Energieentladung ausgelöst. Sie waren beide bewusstlos und ich konnte sie nicht aufwecken."

Er wendet sich mir abrupt zu, woraufhin ich unwillkürlich einen großen Schritt rückwärts mache und scheint erst jetzt zu bemerken wo er sich befindet.

„Wir müssen sofort zurück!"

Kaum hat er das herausgestoßen hetzt er auch schon den Gang entlang und ich muss ihm wohl oder übel folgen. Verdammt, bis vor ein paar Minuten war dies noch eine vergleichsweise angenehme Nacht und jetzt renne ich hinter der Person her, die ich von allen hier am allerwenigsten in meiner Nähe haben will! Die neugierigen Blicke die uns auf unserem eiligen Marsch folgen versuche ich so gut es geht zu ignorieren, obwohl mir klar ist, dass es nicht gut sein kann so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Glücklicherweise versucht niemand uns aufzuhalten. Ich wüsste auch nicht wie der Goldelf, der ein wahrhaft halsbrecherisches Tempo vorlegt, darauf reagiert hätte.

Als wir endlich im Quartier seines Herrn ankommen hat Meister Shenjal bereits alles unter Kontrolle und ich kann gerade noch sehen wie er dem Anderen, der noch immer etwas desorientiert wirkt, vorsichtig etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht wischt, bevor er mir wortlos einen Heiltrank in die Hand drückt und mich in Richtung Daevan schiebt. Der Junge liegt offenbar noch immer bewusstlos auf dem Boden und blutet leicht aus Mund und Nase. Wieso ist er überhaupt hier? Soweit ich weiß ist Meister Geryn gar nicht für ihn verantwortlich. Es herrscht eine ziemliche Unordnung. Fläschchen liegen zerbrochen auf dem Boden, während ihr Inhalt langsam in einen Teppich sickert, seltsame Gerüche verströmt oder sogar teilweise schon leichte Ätzspuren im Holz hinterlassen hat, wo es nicht bedeckt ist. Ich hebe Daevans Kopf auf meine Knie und versuche ihm den Trank einzuflößen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, denn er fängt gerade jetzt an ein wenig zu zucken, kommt aber trotzdem nicht ganz zu sich. Es ist fast als würde er mich absichtlich behindern und ich wünsche mir ärgerlich er möge endlich still liegen.

„Du hattest keine Erlaubnis das Quartier zu verlassen!"

Bei diesen drohend gezischten Worten zucke ich zusammen und schütte unvorsichtigerweise einen Teil der kostbaren Flüssigkeit in Daevans Kragen, wo sie nutzlos versickert. Zum Glück beachtet mich niemand. Obwohl die Worte gar nicht mir sondern Ethin gelten erschreckt mich diese scharfe, unerwartete Anklage, denn ich hätte an seiner Stelle vielleicht genau so reagiert. Der andere Sklave kauert sich augenblicklich unterwürfig auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid Herr. Ich akzeptiere meine Strafe Herr."

Er klingt immer noch etwas wackelig. Offensichtlich hält Meister Geryn nicht viel von Entschuldigungen, denn er tritt ihn auf einmal mit wütender Miene hart in die Seite. Ich meine sogar fast das unangenehme Geräusch knackender Rippen zu hören, dass jedoch von einem schmerzlichen Stöhnen übertönt wird.

Unbemerkt von mir ist Daevan inzwischen doch aufgewacht und fängt heftig an zu husten, womit er leider alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenkt. Ihn innerlich dafür verfluchend, bugsiere ich so schnell es geht seinen Kopf auf den Boden und ziehe mich so weit wie möglich aus seiner Nähe zurück. In seiner Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken! Meister Geryn verschwendet auch keine Zeit, stürzt auf ihn zu und zerrt ihn unsanft in eine halbwegs sitzende Position, bevor er anfängt den jungen Drow, der noch immer nicht ganz bei sich ist, heftig zu schütteln.

„Das wirst du bezahlen!" Schreit er ihn an und sieht dabei aus als würde er im nächsten Augenblick Feuer spucken. „Du nutzlose Missgeburt! Ich werde dafür sorgen das dein Leben zur Hölle wird das verspreche ich dir! Wenn du jemals wieder einen verdammten Fuß in dieses Gebäude setzt dann werde ich einen Dämon auf dich hetzen und dabei zusehen wie er deine Eingeweide frisst…"

Er wütet eine Weile weiter, während mein Meister noch immer entspannt inmitten der Verwüstung stehend, mit verhaltenem Amüsement und locker vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zusieht. Bei diesem Anblick kann ich sogar fast glauben, dass es ihn wirklich erheitert hätte, wäre ich derjenige gewesen, der hier mit der Feuerbeschwörung alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt hätte. Möglicherweise mag er einfach die penible Ordnung nicht, die Meister Geryn offenbar als lebensnotwendig erachtet. Alles in Allem ist es eigentlich ein typisches Beispiel für Drow-humor. Der Witz geht immer auf Kosten anderer.

Ethin hält sich, noch immer am Boden, die schmerzenden Rippen, hat dabei jedoch einen Ausdruck seltsamer Befriedigung im Gesicht. Ob die allgemeine Zerstörung oder die Tatsache dass sein Herr ausnahmsweise seinen Zorn an jemand anderem auslässt daran schuld ist kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht ist es ja sogar beides. Für mein Gefühl bin ich beiden allerdings noch immer viel zu nah und deshalb fange ich nun an mir sorgfältig einen Weg durch die überall herumliegenden Glasscherben und Pergamentfetzen zu suchen um dies zu beheben.

Mittlerweile finden sich auch vor der unverändert halb offenen Türe die ersten Schaulustigen ein, die sich jedoch, angesichts des unüberhörbaren Wutanfalls Meister Geryns, vorsichtshalber noch in einem Sicherheitsabstand von mindestens drei Metern aufhalten und versuchen von dort einen Blick auf die Geschehnisse zu erhaschen. Ihr leises Gemurmel dringt nur undeutlich an mein Ohr und ich kann leider nicht verstehen worüber sie genau spekulieren. Möglicherweise wetten sie darum ob Daevan diese Katastrophe überleben wird oder nicht.

Schließlich stürzt mit gehetztem Blick ein Soldat herein, den ich anhand seiner Uniform als Offizier der Tempelgarde identifiziere. Als er bemerkt, das Daevan zwar momentan der geballten Wut eines Meisters ausgesetzt, aber ansonsten lebendig ist, atmet er sichtlich auf. Ich bin überrascht, dass Daevans Vater allem Anschein nach bereits nach so kurzer Zeit von diesem Vorfall erfahren hat, denn eigentlich kann es nur er sein, der einen Bewaffneten aus dem Tempel herschickt.

„Ist alles unter Kontrolle?" Wendet besagter Soldat sich zunächst an meinen Herrn, unwillig sich dem schäumenden Magier auszusetzen, der zwar mittlerweile sein Opfer losgelassen hat, jedoch auch weiterhin auf den verwirrten Jungen einschimpft und ihm eine tödliche Drohung nach der anderen an den Kopf wirft.

„Noch nicht ganz." Antwortet mein Meister mit besorgniserregender Freundlichkeit. „Aber da ihr jetzt hier seid und für Ordnung sorgen könnt, wird sich das bestimmt bald ändern."

Dann wendet er sich zum Gehen und lässt den fassungslosen Soldaten einfach stehen, beugt sich jedoch vorher noch kurz ein wenig zu Ethin herunter und erklärt: „Wenn er sich wieder eingekriegt hat, sag ihm ich hätte ihn eingeladen den Tag bei mir zu verbringen. Ausnahmsweise ist es da ja nicht einmal halb so chaotisch wie hier."

Hinter seinem Rücken sehe ich leider nur allzu deutlich das erwartungsvolle, hungrige Lächeln das Ethin mir zuwirft. So schnell es geht flüchte ich aus dem verwüsteten Raum. Diese Entwicklung gefällt mir überhaupt nicht und das ist noch untertrieben! Jetzt werde ich wohl unserer nächsten Begegnung nicht mehr länger ausweichen können. Alles nur weil Daevan ein derart miserabler Zauberer ist. Ich wünsche mir beinahe Meister Geryn würde eine seiner grausamen Versprechungen wahr machen und ihm einen möglichst langsamen Tod bereiten. Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun? Panik macht sich in mir breit und hindert mich am denken. Ich kann nicht weg, denn bei Tag, wenn kaum jemand wach ist, würde mich auch der Status meines Meisters nicht mehr unbedingt vor heimlichen Übergriffen schützen. Abgesehen davon bin ich mir sicher er würde es nicht zulassen, dass ich mich für mehrere Stunden am Stück aus seiner Gegenwart entferne und ohne Auftrag herumgeistere. Also sitze ich wie ein Tier in der Falle.

Vielleicht ist ein Ethin mit gebrochenen Rippen nicht in der Lage mich sofort frontal zu überwältigen, aber wie hindere ich ihn daran mich zu überraschen? Kann ich ihn irgendwie überlisten? Aber wie? Ich wünsche mir sehnlichst ich könnte ihm einfach einen Schlaftrank einflößen! Natürlich ist das aussichtslos. Er würde niemals freiwillig etwas von mir annehmen, genauso wenig wie ich von ihm. Es sei denn er wüsste über den Inhalt bescheid… bei diesem Gedanken erscheint ein schwacher Hoffungsschimmer in mir.

Ethin muss gesehen haben, wie ich Daevan den Heiltrank eingeflößt habe und ein kleiner Rest ist noch übrig geblieben wegen meines überstürzten Rückzuges. Ob ich etwas hineinmischen und ihn damit in Versuchung führen kann? Ich bin relativ sicher, dass sein Meister ihm heute angesichts seiner schlechten Stimmung keine Heilung gewähren wird und auch wenn dieser kleine Rest kaum viel bewirken kann, so vermag er doch zeitweise die Schmerzen ein wenig lindern. Ist es genug? Ich habe leider die paranoide Befürchtung, dass der Goldelf nach so vielen Jahren als Sklave eine extrem große Toleranz gegen Schmerz entwickelt haben könnte und mich einfach auslachen wird oder noch schlimmer, derartig misstrauisch ist, dass er trotz allem nicht darauf eingeht.

Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hoffe ich verzweifelt auf jemanden so naiv wie möglich zu wirken. Mir ist nämlich durchaus klar, dass ihn nachdem er hat was er will nichts mehr davon abhalten würde mich ungeachtet aller Abmachungen und Händel anzugreifen. Aber er hält mich für dumm und schwach oder nicht? Etwas anderes will mir nicht einfallen und ich kann nur hoffen dass ich ihn richtig einschätze! Bei dem Gedanken daran was mir sonst bevorsteht breitet sich Übelkeit in mir aus und ich erschauere. Ich muss einfach Recht haben!

Natürlich steht fest, dass ich für den unerlaubten Gebrauch eines Schlaftrankes bestraft werde, aber jede Strafe ist mir lieber als wieder von ihm berührt zu werden. Schmerzen sind auszuhalten, obwohl ich Angst vor ihnen habe, aber dieses widerliche Gefühl, diese überwältigende Abneigung die in mir aufsteigt wenn ich nur daran denke Ethin nahe zu kommen ist weitaus schlimmer. Und angesichts der bis jetzt ausgebliebenen Reaktion meines Meisters bin ich gewillt zu glauben, dass er meinen Plan vielleicht stillschweigend duldet, weil er ihn unterhaltsam findet und neugierig ist ob es funktionieren wird. Ich spüre nämlich dieses kaum merkliche, verräterische Kribbeln am Halsband, dass manchmal mit seinem Eindringen in meine Gedanken einhergeht. Das es überhaupt existiert ist mir erst aufgefallen nachdem ich durch das magische Training nach und nach sensibler geworden bin gegenüber den feineren Schwingungen. Sehr oft entgeht es mir auch, so schwach ist das Gefühl.

Neugierde ist wahrscheinlich eine oder sogar fast die einzige der wenigen Schwächen meines Meisters. Sie bringt ihn oft dazu Dinge zu tun nur um zu sehen was passiert, selbst wenn das Ergebnis unmöglich vorhersehbar ist. Die Faszination des Unentdeckten neuen wird möglicherweise eines Tages sein Ende sein, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass dieser Tag noch sehr lange auf sich warten lassen wird, denn er ist, nach allem was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, wirklich ein außergewöhnlich begabter Magier und durchaus fähig auch mit dem Unerwarteten zurechtzukommen.

Als wir schließlich wieder zurück sind bin ich zwar immer noch nervös, jedoch nicht mehr so völlig aufgelöst und panisch wie noch wenige Minuten zuvor. Ich habe einen Plan und diese Tatsache gibt mir zumindest ein bisschen Sicherheit. Das Gefühl wenigstens diesmal nicht auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein ist beruhigend genug um nicht augenblicklich in verzweifelte Tränen auszubrechen und mich in die nächstbeste Klinge zu stürzen. Aber es gibt noch immer viel zu viele Unsicherheiten in meinem Plan als dass ich mich wirklich entspannen könnte.

Ich räume sorgfältig die für die heutige Notaktion gebrauchten Utensilien weg, versuche dabei so unauffällig wie irgend möglich an den Schlaftrank zu kommen und höre im Hintergrund wie mein Meister ein Essen für Zwei bestellt, das in einer Stunde hierher geliefert werden soll. Diese praktische Einrichtung habe ich trotz allen Grübelns noch immer nicht völlig durchschaut. Es funktioniert äußerlich so, dass man einfach in einen speziell für diesen Zweck hergestellten Handspiegel hineinspricht, aber wie dieser nun im Einzelnen mit dem Küchenpersonal verbunden ist konnte ich bis jetzt nicht ergründen. Einfach ein Gegenstück für jeden Meister zu haben wäre schließlich höchst unpraktisch und um alle einzelnen Spiegel an einen Einzigen zu binden ist wegen der involvierten Energiemenge eine hochkomplizierte Prozedur vonnöten. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht sind die Meister ja bereit solche Schwierigkeiten auf sich zu nehmen, für einen derartigen Komfort.

Wie um mir genug Zeit zu geben meine Vorbereitungen zu treffen begibt sich mein Meister nun zum Umziehen in sein Schlafzimmer. Wieder einmal verstehe ich sein Handeln nicht, bin jedoch trotz allem dankbar dass er mir diese Möglichkeit gewährt. Es wird seine Freude an meiner Bestrafung nicht schmälern, da bin ich mir sicher. Möglicherweise ist dies auch der Grund für sein Verhalten: Er bekommt doppelte Unterhaltung wenn er sich einfach nur zurücklehnt und zusieht, statt einzuschreiten. Was sind schon ein paar Tropfen Schlaftrank gegen den perplexen Ausdruck auf Meister Geryns Gesicht, wenn er seinen Sklaven friedlich schlummernd und mich unberührt vorfindet?

Erleichtert lasse ich das Fläschchen mit dem Heil-Schlaftrank-Gemisch in meine Tasche gleiten und stelle alles wieder so hin wie ich es vorgefunden habe. Ich bin gerade fertig und werfe noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Anordnung, als sich unvermittelt ein schwarzhäutiger Arm von hinten um meine Taille legt und ich vor Schreck beinahe aufschreie. Das Gefühl des warmen Körpers, der sich von hinten an mich drückt ist vertraut, doch in diesem Augenblick schlägt mein Herz unglaublich schnell und meine Knie werden plötzlich weich.

„Du hast Flecken am Ärmel Häschen. Geh dich umziehen." Sagt er leise und ich das Gefühl seines Atems, der über meine Wange streicht lässt mich unfreiwillig erschauern.

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr."

Antworte ich und warte bis er mich widerwillig freigibt. Erst als ich im anderen Zimmer und damit in einiger Distanz zu ihm bin wage ich es wieder normal durchzuatmen. Die Wahl meiner Kleider soll mir heute offenbar selbst überlassen bleiben, was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich mich nicht nach ihm zu richten hätte. Und wie ich nach einem schnellen Blick zurück feststelle sind wir zu diesem Anlass sehr Freizügig. Natürlich, Meister Geryn kommt. Missmutig und mit einer innerlichen Grimasse entscheide ich mich für eine ärmellose, knapp geschnittene, blassgrüne Tunika. Ich mag sie nicht sonderlich, weil ich dazu neige in dem dünnen Stoff zu frieren, aber sie passt farblich am besten zum rötlich gehaltenen Outfit meines Meisters. Schwarze Stulpen an meinen Handgelenken und Knöcheln helfen ein wenig und bieten glücklicherweise auch ein vorrübergehendes Versteck für mein wertvolles Fläschchen. Ich werde es jedoch trotzdem bald irgendwo im Zimmer verbergen müssen, wenn ich verhindern will, dass es entdeckt wird. Eng anliegende Kleidung ist wahrlich nicht der beste Ort um Dinge zu verstecken.

Die Frage ob ich noch ein wenig aufräumen soll verkneife ich mir. Falls er es wünscht wird er es mir befehlen und falls nicht, habe ich die kleinliche Befriedigung Meister Geryn vorsätzlich der augenblicklichen Unaufgeräumtheit dieser Räume auszusetzen. Abgesehen davon dass er einen Sklaven hat, der ihm in Bösartigkeit in nichts nachsteht gibt er mir das Gefühl überflüssig zu sein, in einer Situation wo Überflüssigkeit recht unangenehme Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen kann. Kurz gesagt seine Gegenwart ist neben Ethins diejenige die ich mir am wenigsten wünschen würde. Dass mein Meister da ganz anderer Meinung ist kann ich deutlich spüren. Die Erwartung, die er ausstrahlt ist fast greifbar für mich und lässt mich unbehaglich herumhampeln. Eine Gewohnheit die ich noch immer nicht völlig habe ablegen können.

„Sitz still!" Faucht er mich schließlich ungehalten an, genau in dem Augenblick, in dem es an der Türe klopft und ich von ganz allein erstarre. Wie ich befürchtet habe sind es natürlich die beiden Personen, die ich in dieser Stadt am aller liebsten sehen will.

Meister Geryn scheint noch immer in einer äußerst gefährlichen Stimmung zu sein und Ethin hat einen subtil verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und leicht steifen Gang, der darauf hindeutet, dass er in der Zwischenzeit wohl doch noch weiter unter den Konsequenzen seiner Handlung zu leiden hatte und jetzt versucht dies so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

Die Befriedigung die ich aus diesem Gedanken ziehe erschreckt mich für kurze Zeit. Aber er verdient es, halte ich mir vor und außerdem verbessern diese Umstände meine eigene Ausgangsposition.

„Ihr habt also entschieden mir für den heutigen Tag Asyl zu gewähren?"

Der sarkastische Unterton des Meisters ist nicht zu überhören, aber bis auf ein seltsam triumphierendes Aufblitzen in seinen Augen reagiert mein Herr nur mit einem neutralen, unverbindlichen Lächeln.

„Es war eine Einladung, nichts weiter. Die Entscheidung lag allein bei euch. Das Essen sollte bald eintreffen." Er weist auf einen der Sessel. „Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?"

Meister Geryn kommt der Aufforderung prompt nach und lässt sich mit einer, für einen Drow, ungewöhnlich uneleganten Bewegung einfach in die weichen Polster fallen. Es scheint als hätte die heutige Nacht auch bei ihm ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

„Ich schwöre euch, ich werde dafür sorgen dass diese kleine Pest mit den Fußsoldaten auf's Schlachtfeld geschickt wird!"

Brummt er verbittert.

„Dann wäre es mir natürlich eine Freude euch in diesem ehrenvollen Anliegen zu unterstützen."

„Ach ja?"

Mein Meister nickt, woraufhin sein Gegenüber ein überlegenes Lächeln aufsetzt.

„Natürlich. Ich vergaß, ihr seid ja derjenige der Tag für Tag seine Gegenwart ertragen muss."

„Immerhin habe ich ihn bis jetzt erfolgreich davon abgehalten meine Räume in die Luft zu jagen."

Damit weicht das Lächeln einer ärgerlichen Grimasse, begleitet von einem unmutigen: „Nicht dass das hier einen großen Unterschied machen würde."

Entgegen meinen Erwartungen bricht mein Meister daraufhin in Gelächter aus.

„Und dennoch seid ihr hier." Bemerkt er schließlich befriedigt, woraufhin Geryn nur die grünen Augen rollt. Auch während des Essens hören die beiden nicht auf mit ihren Sticheleien und kleinen Seitenhieben. Es scheint eine Art Spiel zu sein, mit dem Ziel den jeweils Anderen aus der Reserve zu locken und so weit ich es beurteilen kann ist dies bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden es spielen. Die Vertrautheit die ich zwischen den beiden Meistern wahrzunehmen meine ist erstaunlich wenn man ihre Positionen bedenkt.

Etwa auf halbem Wege durch den Hauptgang entscheidet Meister Geryn offenbar dass es an der Zeit sei die Einsätze zu erhöhen und winkt mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker seiner Hand Ethin heran. Der weiß offensichtlich ganz genau was von ihm verlangt wird und lässt sich mit einer, für seinen momentanen Zustand beeindruckenden, Anmut neben seinem Meister auf die Knie sinken, um dann auf eine äußerst provokante Weise das schmale Stück Obst aus dessen schlanken Fingern geradezu herauszulutschen.

Ich schaue dieser Aktion mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch zu und hoffe nicht ebenfalls gefüttert zu werden, denn ich hasse es nach wie vor wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde. Zu meiner Verblüffung reagiert mein Herr jedoch zunächst gar nicht auf diesen Anblick und fährt mit seiner Mahlzeit fort als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Erst nachdem Meister Geryn das Ganze Schauspiel ein weiteres Mal durchführt erklärt er mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln: „Da ihr euch heute so unerwartet großzügig zeigt habt ihr bestimmt nichts dagegen Evoe an dieser Freigiebigkeit teilhaben zu lassen."

Das knappe Kopfnicken, das mich in seine Richtung dirigiert, erfolgt noch bevor der andere Meister überhaupt eine Gelegenheit zur Antwort hatte. Ich tue wie mir geheißen und versuche dabei angestrengt meine aufsteigende Nervosität zu verbergen. Das ich auf den Knien neben seinem Stuhl nicht genau sehen kann wie die Reaktion auf diese unverhohlene Herausforderung ausfällt, hilft mir dabei keineswegs. Dieses Spiel gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!

Ein einzelner Finger unter meinem Kinn zwingt mich mit sanftem aber unnachgiebigem Druck dazu ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und der kritisch prüfende grüne Blick, der jede winzige Einzelheit aufnimmt gibt mir ein beunruhigendes Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit. Wie es aussieht entscheidet er sich auf den Zug meines Meisters einzugehen. Die arrogante Miene ist unverändert, als er mir mit leichter Herablassung ein saftiges Stück Pfirsich hinhält. Wie schon gesagt hasse ich diese Art der Nahrungsaufnahme, aber trotzdem weiß ich natürlich sehr genau was ich zu tun habe und ich will das mein Herr zufrieden mit mir ist. Deshalb zwinge ich mich dazu ein, hoffentlich überzeugendes, Lächeln aufzusetzen während ich meine empfindsamen Lippen langsam um die Frucht lege und dann behutsam den zurückgebliebenen Saft von Meister Geryns Fingern lecke.

Er schmeckt auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Weise anders als mein Meister. Metallischer vielleicht, aber ich kann den Unterschied nicht genau definieren. Es ist jedoch nicht ganz so unangenehm wie ich erwartet hatte und eine fast unmerkliche Beschleunigung seines Atems sagt mir, dass ich meine Sache gut mache. Hoffentlich bleibt es bei diesem einen Stück, denke ich und entlasse den letzten Finger aus meinem Mund.

„Danke Herr."

„Nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig wie noch vor ein paar Monaten, würde ich sagen."

Mit diesem Kommentar bin ich entlassen und begebe mich zurück zu meinem Meister, der mit keiner Geste erkennen lässt was er über das gerade gesehene denkt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich seine Erwartungen erfüllt habe.

„Nicht wahr?"

Der Ton in dem dies gesagt wird lässt unangenehme Vorahnungen in mir aufsteigen. Was hat mein Herr als nächstes vor?

„Wünscht ihr zu sehen wie viel seiner Unschuld noch verblieben ist?"

Mir wird eiskalt. Er kann nicht meinen was ich annehme! Nicht mit Ethin als Zuschauer. Ich kann das nicht, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

_Du kannst und du wirst! _Ist die scharfe Antwort in meinem Kopf.

Zu meinem Horror nickt Meister Geryn jetzt.

„Natürlich."

_Meister, bitte! Ich kann nicht! _

_Du tust was ich dir sage. _Herrscht er mich an. Rote Augen verengen sich ärgerlich. _Oder willst du dich mir widersetzen? _

_Nein Herr. _

Besiegt lasse ich den Kopf hängen und folge der Richtung in die er deutet, so dass alle Anwesenden einen freien Blick auf mich haben. Vielleicht schaffe ich es mir einzureden, dass niemand außer mir hier ist. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dies sonst durchstehen könnte.

Unsicher wie der Anfang aussehen soll lasse ich zunächst langsam die Hände über meine Seiten hinabgleiten. Das Gefühl angestarrt zu werden ist nur schwer zu ignorieren, aber unaufhaltsam wird dennoch die Anzahl der Kleidungsstücke, die sich noch an meinem Körper befinden, viel zu schnell immer geringer. Wird er mich zwingen bis zum Äußersten zu gehen? Ich werfe einen vorsichtigen Blick hinüber zu meinem Meister und versuche so gut es geht die zwei Paar grüner Augen auszublenden die jeder meiner Bewegungen folgen. Das ungeduldige Handzeichen welches er mir gibt zeigt leider eindeutig, dass dies der Fall ist.

Es fällt mir unglaublich schwer mich auf diese Weise zu berühren während ich weiß dass Ethins volle Aufmerksamkeit auf mir ruht, aber mein Meister lässt mir keine Wahl. Ich kann mit einiger Sicherheit sagen, dass er das Halsband benutzt. Gerade genug um mich ein klein wenig zu unterstützen, damit ich ihn nicht blamiere, aber nicht mehr.

Als die ganze Tortur endlich vorüber ist, bin ich bereits derart aufgewühlt, dass ich nicht einmal mehr bemerke dass auf einmal wie auf ein stilles Kommando beide Magier nach einem ihrer Zauberstäbe greifen und ein Kommandowort rufen. Das Resultat ist ein bewegungsunfähiger Meister Geryn, der demnach um einen Sekundenbruchteil langsamer gewesen sein muss als mein Herr, welcher jetzt katzengleich um ihn herumschleicht, einen Ausdruck des unverhohlenen Triumphes im Gesicht.

„Du lässt nach Rayen." Bemerkt er spöttisch und legt schließlich seine Hände auf die Schultern des Bewegungslosen.

„Normalerweise braucht es mehr als einen hübschen Jungen um dich zur Unaufmerksamkeit zu verleiten."

Ein kurzes Wort und die Starre ist aufgehoben. Der andere Magier behält jedoch ein passives Verhalten bei und lässt sich widerstandslos aus dem Stuhl hochziehen, bis sie sich gegenüber stehen. Es scheint als wäre dies die Auflösung ihres kleinen Spieles. Ich kann mir natürlich denken was dem Gewinner zusteht. Ich greife schnell nach meiner Tunika. Wenn sie uns alleine lassen will ich auf keinen Fall mehr Nackt sein! Meine Sorge war berechtigt, denn wieder einmal geht am Ende alles sehr viel schneller vonstatten als ich gedacht hätte. Die beiden Meister begeben sich fast sofort ins Schlafzimmer ohne uns weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.


	18. chapter18

Disclaimer: siehe letztes Kapitel

* * *

A/N: Hat mal wieder ein wenig länger gedauert. Sorry, aber mein Praktikum nimmt doch ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch die ich als unbesorgte Studentin vorher noch einfach so zur Verfügung hatte:)

* * *

Tashja

Ich habe kaum meinen Kopf durch den Kragen gezwungen, da sehe ich bereits aus dem Augenwinkel wie die schlanke Gestalt Ethins viel zu schnell auf mich zuspringt um noch rechtzeitig außer Reichweite zu gelangen. In dem verzweifelten Versuch es doch irgendwie zu schaffen werfe ich mich zur Seite, verheddere mich dabei hoffnungslos in meiner eigenen Kleidung und ende in der denkbar ungünstigsten Position die in einer solchen Situation überhaupt möglich ist, nämlich auf dem Rücken mit einem Ethin der überlegen grinsend auf meinem Bauch hockt und mit widerwärtiger Leichtigkeit den einen Arm festhält den ich noch frei bewegen kann.

„Du bist zu langsam." Erklärt er in einem spöttischen Singsang der mich vor hoffnungsloser Wut mit den Zähnen knirschen lässt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Zugegeben, es ist mehr ein hilfloses Aufheulen als ein Protest, aber zu mehr bin ich in diesem Augenblick nicht imstande.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung nicht wahr?" Sagt er liebenswürdig. „Aber wie mir scheint gedenkst du nicht sie einzuhalten."

Natürlich nicht und ich bin mir sicher er weiß auch sehr genau wieso! Nicht das es ihn kümmern würde. Ein Vorwand ist so gut wie der andere in dieser Angelegenheit. Verzweifelt versuche ich doch noch meinen anderen Arm freizubekommen, umso mehr als der Goldelf sich jetzt dazu entscheidet genießerisch über meine Wange zu lecken und mir damit eine Welle puren Abscheus beschert. Entsetzt verdopple ich meine Anstrengungen. Das folgende Geräusch reißenden Stoffs verursacht eine unglaubliche Erleichterung und ich nutze meine neugewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit um ihm kräftig quer durchs Gesicht zu kratzen. Die rötlichen Striemen die ich dabei auf seiner Wange hinterlasse geben mir ein leicht schuldbewusstes Gefühl der Befriedigung.

Mein Angriff überrascht ihn so sehr, dass ich es sogar schaffe ihn abzuschütteln und aus seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung zu entfliehen. Ein großes Glück wie ich wenig später feststelle, denn nun starrt er mich über den Sessel hinweg, hinter den ich mich schutzsuchend gekauert habe, mit purer Mordlust in den Augen an. Wozu ist er wirklich fähig wenn man ihn genug reizt? Ich glaube nicht dass ich es herausfinden möchte.

„Du kleine Ratte!" Zischt er wütend und tastet dabei vorsichtig nach den Kratzern. „Das wirst du noch bedauern!"

Tue ich bereits, aber gleichzeitig überlege ich fieberhaft wie ich jetzt noch meinen Plan umsetzen kann, denn an einen bis aufs Blut gereizten Ethin hatte ich dabei eigentlich nicht gedacht.

„Es tut mir leid!"

Lächerlich. Er würdigt diesen kläglichen Versuch keiner Antwort und wirft nur wütend einen meiner eigenen Schuhe nach mir, der gefährlich nahe an meinem Kopf vorbeisegelt, bevor er harmlos an einer Wand abprallt. Was soll ich nur tun? Wie überzeuge ich ihn davon den Schlaftrank zu trinken? Und noch wichtiger: Wie komme ich überhaupt an das Fläschchen, das momentan hinter ihm unter einem Stapel Pergament liegt? Ich wünsche mir sehnlichst ich könnte einfach Magie einsetzen und mich hinter einer undurchdringlichen Mauer aus Energie verschanzen, aber ich wage es nicht das Verbot meines Meisters zu missachten.

„Du wirst wimmern vor Schmerzen wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme!"

„So wie du gewimmert hast als du heute hier hereingestürzt bist?"

Dieser verbale Angriff meinerseits ist eigentlich ein zielloser Schuss ins Dunkle, aber es scheint als hätte ich unerwartet doch einen Nerv getroffen, denn auf diese Äußerung hin wird er plötzlich ganz still und ausdruckslos. Sollte ich etwa den letzten Rest von Stolz entdeckt haben der ihm noch geblieben ist?

„Davon wird keiner erfahren." Sagt er scheinbar völlig beherrscht.

„Nicht wenn du die Finger von mir lässt."

„Wenn du das herumerzählst dann bringe ich dich um."

„Das wagst du nicht!"

Absolut sicher bin ich mir bei dieser Behauptung angesichts seiner mit ruhiger, eisiger Überzeugung ausgesprochenen Absicht zwar nicht, aber das kann ich riskieren, entscheide ich und versuche angestrengt diese Zweifel nicht durchscheinen zu lassen. Nach einigen angespannten Minuten in denen wir uns stumm über den Sessel hinweg anstarren, zuckt er auf einmal mit den Schultern.

„Sie werde es irgendwann sowieso wieder befehlen. Sich dagegen zu sträuben ist völlig nutzlos."

„Wann und ob ich mich sträube ist doch wohl ganz allein meine Angelegenheit."

Das er versucht mich mit Worten zu überzeugen gibt mir Mut, wäre ihm das Ganze völlig egal würde er mich einfach wieder angreifen. Diese Entwicklung war nicht abzusehen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es Ethin noch etwas bedeutet was die anderen von ihm denken. Aber die Gefahr ist nicht vorbei, nicht solange er noch bei Bewusstsein und aktionsfähig ist. Ich würde ihm durchaus zutrauen sich aus heiterem Himmel doch auf einmal noch anders zu entscheiden.

„Evoe."

Beim Klang der Stimme meines Meisters zucken wir beide zusammen, so abgelenkt waren wir durch die Anspannung die zwischen uns herrscht. Erschrocken springe ich auf und wünsche mir gleich darauf ich hätte es nicht getan. Der wenig begeisterte Blick mit dem mein Herr die zerrissene Tunika bedenkt bedeutet nichts Gutes für mich.

„Komm her."

Angesichts des bereits leicht ungeduldigen Tonfalls beeile ich mich dem Befehl nachzukommen und bin überrascht, als er mich nur wortlos an einem Arm ins Schlafzimmer zieht und die Tür wieder geräuschlos hinter mir schließt. Der Anblick des nur noch halb bekleideten Meisters, der reglos auf dem Bett kniet und uns gebannt anstarrt, ist ebenso ungewöhnlich wie beunruhigend. Trotzdem reagiere ich automatisch als mein Herr mir nun von hinten die Arme um die Taille legt und lasse meinen Kopf zurücksinken auf seine Schulter um ihm Raum zu gewähren, den er auch prompt ausnutzt. Seine Absichten sind mir zwar noch etwas unklar, aber für den Moment bin ich zunächst nur erleichtert aus der Nähe des aggressiven Goldelfen entkommen zu sein.

Auch als er mich zum Bett hinüber dirigiert überwiegt trotz der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit seitens des grünäugigen Magiers noch die Erleichterung. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sind die Reste der Tunika über meinen Kopf gestreift und ich fange langsam an mich wie auf einem Präsentierteller zu fühlen. Nicht dass ich es nicht mittlerweile gewohnt wäre wenn man mich anstarrt, aber ein wenig mehr Distanz bleibt mir normalerweise schon. Meine gegenwärtige Position, auf dem großen Bett zwischen zwei Meistern gibt durchaus Anlass zur Sorge, habe ich doch nicht die geringste Ahnung was sie als nächstes vorhaben. Bei diesen Beiden könnte es alles Mögliche sein.

Bevor meine Phantasie allerdings in allzu unangenehme Tiefen abtauchen kann, beginnt mein Meister mich provozierend überall zu streicheln und ich fange langsam an zu erraten was er plant. Wenn es hier um Kontrolle geht wird er mich wahrscheinlich benutzen um die Spannung zu erhöhen. Diesem Impuls folgend spiele ich mit so gut ich kann und vergesse dabei irgendwann sogar fast dass wir einen Zuschauer haben. Dieser Umstand wird mir erst wieder voll bewusst, als mein Herr ihn zu einem Kuss nah heranzieht und ich mich auf einmal in einer recht beengten Situation zwischen den beiden wiederfinde. Weil mir nicht ganz klar ist was jetzt von mir verlangt wird, verhalte ich mich zunächst nur passiv und warte ab.

Als mein Herr schließlich lockend fragt: „Und willst du ihn haben?", sind sowohl ich als auch Meister Geryn zunächst verwirrt. Der andere Magier hat jedoch schnell begriffen worauf die Frage hinauslaufen soll und zischt drohend: „Das werdet ihr bedauern!"

Mein Herr grinst spöttisch und meint nur: „Na das hoffe ich doch stark! Du bist viel energischer wenn du einen guten Grund dazu hast." Bevor er sich mir zuwendet und das Grinsen angesichts meiner Miene puren Unglaubens noch etwas breiter wird.

„Nun schau nicht so entsetzt Häschen." Er ergreift meine Hand und geleitet sie sanft aber bestimmt zur bereits halb entblößten Taille des anderen, wo sich meine Finger zögerlich auf der warmen, ebenholzfarbenen Haut ausbreiten.

„Eine solche Gelegenheit bekommst du so bald nicht wieder." Wispert er schmeichelnd, die Lippen so nah an meinem Ohr das sie mich flüchtig streifen. „Du solltest sie nutzen."

Etwas unsicher taste ich mich zurückhaltend die flache Furche der Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben bis zum schlanken, aber unleugbar verspannten Nacken, mehr um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun als weil ich es wirklich so wollte. Nach einem vorsichtigen Blick in die grünen Augen zucke ich jedoch erst einmal verschreckt zurück. Die blanke Wut die mir dort entgegenscheint verursacht eine augenblickliche Gänsehaut und mein Instinkt schreit mir panisch zu mich aus der Nähe dieser gefährlichen Emotion zu entfernen. Natürlich komme ich nicht weit, denn mein Herr lässt nicht zu, dass ich seine Pläne einfach über den Haufen werfe.

„Keine Angst." Redet er leise beruhigend auf mich ein, während er mich festhält. „Er wird dir nichts antun. Nicht wahr Rayen?"

Das unwillige Knurren, welches daraufhin ertönt ist keineswegs dazu angetan mich zu beruhigen. Meinen Meister scheint es allerdings auch nicht zu befriedigen, denn er fragt kühl nach.

„Wie war das Rayen?"

Stünde ich ihm jetzt alleine gegenüber, ich wäre felsenfest davon überzeugt in den nächsten Sekunden einen extrem schmerzhaften Tod zu sterben, aber zu meiner großen Überraschung und Erleichterung geschieht dies nicht. Stattdessen senkt der andere Magier auf einmal sogar seinen Kopf und bringt ein beinahe unterwürfiges: „Werde ich nicht." Zustande. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ihn diese einfache Äußerung enorme Überwindung gekostet hat und in diesem Augenblick wird mir wieder bewusst wie sehr ich mich selbst bereits an diese art Willfährigkeit gewöhnt habe, wie sie mir schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist. So sehr, dass es mir fast körperliches Unbehagen bereitet wenn ich jetzt gezwungen werde auf der anderen Seite zu stehen.

Dennoch, mein Herr verlangt es, also muss ich ihm auch in dieser Sache gehorchen. Nervös lasse ich zunächst meine Hände durch das ungewöhnlich kurz geschnittene, weiße Haar des Drow vor mir gleiten, bevor ich mich dazu bringen kann es mit einem beinahe schon schüchtern zu nennenden Kuss auf schmale Lippen zu probieren. Er setzt mir weder Widerstand entgegen noch reagiert er auf eine andere Weise, was ich nach seiner offensichtlichen Wut als positives Zeichen werte.

Ich versuche meine eigene Unentschlossenheit zu überwinden indem ich mich seinem Oberkörper zuwende, der wie ich bemerken muss nicht ganz so attraktiv geformt ist wie ich es mittlerweile gewohnt bin, aber mein Herr scheint mit dieser Entscheidung nicht zufrieden zu sein und stoppt mich.

„Heute nicht." Murmelt er. „Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe."

Was soll ich denn genau tun? Gar nichts? Daran bin ich nicht gewöhnt und weiß nicht wie ich zu reagieren habe. Genau daraufhin scheint es jedoch hinauszulaufen wie ich bald feststelle, denn wann immer ich aus Gewohnheit heraus den Versuch mache etwas anderes zu tun als passiv zu empfangen hält mein Meister mich zurück. Und er wird dabei nicht unbedingt rücksichtsvoller. Mein letzter Ausrutscher hat mir ein unangenehmes Zwicken in die empfindliche, ungeschützte Seite eingebracht, vom dem wahrscheinlich Spuren zurückbleiben werden.

Der kurze Augenblick der Befriedigung welcher in Meister Geryns Augen aufgeflackert ist angesichts meines schmerzlichen Zusammenzuckens, wird auf einen in Drow geflüsterten Befehl meines Herrn hin augenblicklich durch einen Ausdruck ungläubiger Überraschung ersetzt, der schon beinahe komisch wäre, würde er mir nicht so viel Angst machen. Was hat er nur verlangt? Auf Überraschung folgt wie erwartet Zorn und während ich in nervöser Unwissenheit abwarte was als nächstes passieren wird, liefern sich die beiden ein kleines Anstarrduell.

„Ich warte." Sagt mein Meister schließlich gelassen, als berühre ihn die herrschende Anspannung nicht im Geringsten. Ich kann jedoch an meinem Rücken spüren wie auch der Rhythmus seines Herzschlages schneller wird und die scheinbare Ruhe Lügen straft. Es muss schon sehr gegen das Selbstwertgefühl des anderen Magiers gerichtet sein was er verlangt, denn der reagiert noch immer nicht, sondern hat inzwischen sogar einem wütenden Hund gleich die Zähne gebleckt.

„Du verdammter…" Knurrt er, hält jedoch plötzlich inne und versucht angestrengt seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzuerlangen.

„Ja?"

Die Frage hat einen derart lauernden Ton, dass selbst mir klar ist, dass es hier um mehr geht als nur diesen unangenehmen Befehl. Wie viele Spiele spielen die beiden noch? Wenn man das Wesen der Drow bedenkt könnten es Dutzende sein, alle verwoben in dem endlosen Netz aus Intrige und Verrat das ihre Gesellschaft so sehr prägt.

Offenbar ist Meister Geryn nun doch zu einer Entscheidung gelangt, denn er legt auf einmal einen Schraubstockartigen Griff um meine Hüften, bei dem ich unbehaglich die Zähne zusammenbeiße und sein Kopf nähert sich mit recht eindeutiger Absicht meinen Geschlechtsteilen. Ich bin so überrumpelt, dass ich nur mit großen Augen zusehen kann und dem Lachen meines Herrn nach zu urteilen muss es ein wahrlich erheiternder Anblick sein. Eine solche Behandlung ist mir noch niemals widerfahren. Ziemlich bald werden solche Überlegungen allerdings nebensächlich für mich, denn obwohl er sich so gesträubt hat ist der Meister sehr gut in dem was er tut und mein folgendes Keuchen trägt diesen Fähigkeiten Rechnung.

Die nächsten Stunden sind zwar anstrengend und höchst verwirrend für mich, aber dennoch bin ich dankbar nicht stattdessen in den Nebenraum zu Ethin zurückgeschickt zu werden. Dieses Mal bin ich ihm nur sehr knapp entkommen und das macht mir Sorgen. Außerdem ist da noch die Strafe, die sicherlich auf das nun unnötige Stehlen des Schlaftrankes folgen wird. Mit diesen sorgenvollen Gedanken im Kopf erwache ich zur nächsten Abenddämmerung, in einem Gewirr von Gliedern aus dem ich mich so vorsichtig wie nur irgend möglich extrahiere um dann meiner ersten Aufgabe der Nacht nachzugehen und ein Bad vorzubereiten.

Schnell streife ich wieder die Reste meiner Tunika über, wobei ich die diversen Spuren des letzten Tages geflissentlich ignoriere und schlüpfe durch die Tür. Ethin, wie sollte es anders sein, erwacht natürlich augenblicklich und entfaltet sich graziös aus der zusammengrollten Position, in welcher er schlafend auf dem dicken Teppich unter dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Die Kratzer, stumme Zeugen meines Widerstandes, sind heute noch deutlicher in seinem Gesicht zu sehen als gestern und bei diesem Anblick frage ich mich ob es nicht ein Fehler war in dort zu verletzen wo es so offensichtlich ist.

Noch bevor er den Mund öffnen kann lege ich beschwörend einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttle eindringlich den Kopf. Mein Meister reagiert auf unerwünschte Störungen am Abend meist sehr ungehalten und ich will es möglichst vermeiden heute noch weitere Gründe für Bestrafungen zu liefern. Ich hatte zwar kaum gewagt darauf zu hoffen, aber offensichtlich versteht er, nickt kurz, deutet auf mich und dann in Richtung Baderaum. Ich nicke ebenfalls und verschwinde erleichtert so schnell es geht aus seiner näheren Umgebung. Wahrscheinlich weiß er schon lange um die abendlichen Gewohnheiten der Meister. Schließlich war es bestimmt nicht das erste Mal dass sie ein solches Treffen hatten. Wenn ich Glück habe und ihm ihre gute Stimmung ebenfalls am Herzen liegt, wird er sich vielleicht sogar um das Frühstück kümmern.

Meine Hoffnung erfüllt sich ausnahmsweise und als ich einen vorsichtigen Blick aus dem Baderaum werfe erblicke ich einen geschäftig umhereilenden Ethin, der gerade den Tisch mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten dekoriert. Gut! Dann brauche ich mich darum nicht mehr zu kümmern. Ich bin noch dabei die Handtücher am Rand der einladend dampfenden Wanne auszulegen, da rauscht Meister Geryn mit seinem Sklaven im Schlepptau herein. Auf seinen ungnädigen Blick und ein unwirsches Kopfrucken in Richtung Tür hin verbeuge ich mich und mache dass ich wegkomme. Ich glaube kaum dass er meine Anwesenheit nach dem letzten Tag sehr schätzt.

Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück unterhalten sich die beiden Meister als wäre nichts Besonderes vorgefallen. Nun ja, für sie war der gestrige Tag bestimmt nicht einmal halb so seltsam wie für mich. Ich erwische mich bei dem Gedanken die Mahlzeit möge noch ein wenig länger dauern, denn ich habe nur zu deutlich gesehen wie mein Meister einen bedeutsamen Blick in Richtung des Fläschchens geworfen hat. Er weiß sehr gut dass die angstvolle Erwartung fast schlimmer ist als die Strafe selbst.

Letztendlich geht jedoch auch diese Nacht vorbei und ich überlebe sie wie viele andere zuvor. Die Schmerzen der Bestrafung sind zwar so unerträglich wie immer, aber dieses Mal wusste ich wenigstens vorher was mich erwartet und wurde nicht wie sonst oft überraschend getroffen wegen etwas das ich kaum ahnen konnte. Auch meine Studien führe ich fort und wenigstens hier scheint mein Herr meistens mit meinen Fortschritten zufrieden zu sein. Der Verlauf des Feldzuges dagegen ist nach allem was ich höre recht enttäuschend. Der Winter hat zwar momentan die meisten größeren Kämpfe gestoppt, aber es gibt noch immer regelmäßige kleinere Scharmützel, wenn gegnerische Gruppen aufeinandertreffen. Die andere Seite ist stärker als zunächst erwartet und der Rat wird langsam ungeduldig. Diese angespannte Stimmung scheint nach und nach auf die ganze Stadt überzugehen, was mir das Leben nicht unbedingt erleichtert, ist es doch angeblich mein eigenes Volk das die Drow jedes Mal den gewünschten Sieg kostet. Zwischen die anzüglichen Bemerkungen die mir in den Gängen nachgewispert werden mischen sich nun auch mehr und mehr feindselige Kommentare und ich muss zunehmend aufpassen wenn ich alleine durch die Schule geschickt werde um irgendetwas zu holen oder abzuliefern.

Dennoch könnte man fast sagen, dass mein Leben in den nächsten vier Monaten einem relativ regelmäßigen Trott verläuft. Die Meister sind zu beschäftigt mit den Vorbereitungen auf die erste größere Schlacht die jeder im Frühling erwartet um sich viel um andere Dinge zu kümmern und so ist der Alltag für uns Sklaven hauptsächlich ausgefüllt von diversen Hilfsarbeiten. In meinem Fall bestehen diese Tätigkeiten meistens aus dem anfertigen von Heiltränken, wobei ich nach und nach immer geschickter werde, bis mein Meister offenbar den Zeitpunkt gekommen sieht mich mit der anfallenden Arbeit alleine zu lassen um selbst wichtigeren Beschäftigungen nachzugehen.

Ich bin gerade wieder einmal dabei das fertige Gebräu in Flaschen zu füllen, da werde ich abgelenkt durch eine kurze Disharmonie in den Schutzzaubern um das Quartier. Bei einem richtigen Angriff müsste der Effekt nach den Erklärungen meines Meisters eigentlich größer ausfallen, aber trotzdem bin ich beunruhigt und stelle behutsam das halb mit der grünlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllte Gefäß zur Seite um mich gründlich umzusehen und zu vergewissern das alles in Ordnung ist.

Ich muss nicht lange suchen um die Ursache der Störung zu erkennen. Sie sitzt ziemlich offensichtlich mitten im Hauptzimmer auf einem der Sessel und hat im Augenblick unerfreulicherweise einen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Misstrauisch mustere ich mein Gegenüber. Sie ist unübersehbar weiblich, Drow und weist äußerlich eine subtile, jedoch kaum zu übersehende Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Herrn auf. Die langen silbrig glänzenden Haare sind zu einem festen Zopf geflochten, der ihr wie zufällig über eine der schmalen Schultern fällt. Seltsamerweise scheint sie überrascht mich zu sehen und weiß wohl nicht genau wie sie nun reagieren soll.

„Darf ich fragen wer ihr seid Herrin?" Erkundige ich mich so höflich wie möglich, wage jedoch nicht mich zu bewegen.

„Wer seid ihr?"

Ich bin überrascht. Sie antwortet zwar nicht auf meine Frage, aber es ist lange her das mich jemand derart respektvoll angesprochen hat. Meistens bin ich für andere nur der Sklave, Junge oder auch die nutzlose Missgeburt. Vielleicht sollte ich das klarstellen damit sie nicht später verärgert ist.

„Ich bin niemand Herrin." Erkläre ich und deute eine Verbeugung an. Mehr mag ich nicht riskieren an Bewegung, denn der Stab deutet auch weiterhin unbeirrbar in meine Richtung. Nachdem sie mich eine Weile verständnislos gemustert hat fällt ihr schließlich das Halsband auf und sie begreift.

„Ihr seid ein Sklave?!"

Das ehrliche Entsetzen auf ihren Zügen kommt so plötzlich dass ich trotz meiner steigenden Verwirrung beinahe lachen muss. Was hatte sie denn erwartet hier zu finden? Ich hoffe mein Meister wird trotz des schwachen Alarms bald zurückkommen und mich aus dieser lächerlichen Situation erlösen!

„Ja Herrin."

Diese Anrede scheint ihr nicht zu gefallen, denn sie verzieht das hübsche Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse.

„Bitte nenn mich nicht Herrin."

Ich neige den Kopf.

„Wie ihr wünscht."

Nachdem sie sich noch einmal flüchtig umgeschaut hat fragt sie: „Das hier ist doch das Quartier von Elarn Shenjal oder nicht?"

„Ja He...", sie zuckt leicht zusammen und ich stocke. „Ja. Er ist mein Herr. Wünscht ihr mit ihm zu sprechen?"

Sie nickt.

„Deshalb hat man mich geschickt."

Da sie nur eine minimale Störung in den Schutzzaubern verursacht und nicht versucht hat ihre Ankunft zu verbergen nehme ich zunächst an, dass sie keine allzu große Gefahr darstellt und mehr oder weniger freundlich gesinnt ist. Zudem senkt sich nun auch der Zauberstab. Für mich eigentlich eine perfekte Gelegenheit sie anzugreifen. Andererseits ist dieser Raum mit all den wild ausgebreiteten Zutaten und magischen Schriften nicht gerade der geeignete Ort für einen Kampf und ich habe keine Ahnung wie stark sie wirklich ist. Besser ich rede weiter mit ihr, lenke sie ab und warte bis mein Meister kommt und die Situation in die Hand nimmt. Leider fällt mir jedoch nichts intelligentes mehr ein was ich jetzt sagen könnte und ein betretenes Schweigen breitet sich zwischen uns aus, bis sie schließlich wieder das Wort ergreift.

„Wie ist er?"

Die Frage ist zaghaft, fast so als fürchte sie sich insgeheim vor der Antwort. Was bitte soll ich darauf sagen? Er ist vielleicht weniger grausam als andere Meister, aber das bedeutet nicht dass er gütig wäre. Ich beschließe mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Ihr Interesse ist ohnehin seltsam. Sollte sie nicht informiert sein über den zu dem sie geschickt wird?

„Wieso wollt ihr das wissen?"

Nun wirkt sie beinahe beschämt, obwohl sie versucht es zu verbergen.

„Ich dachte nur… ich habe mich immer gefragt wie er wohl sein mag."

Wie bitte? Also muss es eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden geben. Ihre Verletzlichkeit verunsichert mich. Wie soll ich mit einer verletzlichen Drow umgehen? Will sie mich absichtlich aus der Balance bringen oder sind diese Gefühle, die sie so unbesorgt zeigt echt? Dann würde sie mehr einem Mitglied meines Clans gleichen als jemandem wie meinem Meister. Wie lange habe ich nicht mehr an sie gedacht, an alle die mich in den ersten Jahren meines Lebens liebevoll begleitet haben nur um dann so plötzlich von mir fortgerissen zu werden. Der Schmerz der unerwartet in mir aufsteigt bei diesem Gedanken erscheint nicht mehr in meinem Gesicht, dass weiß ich. Dennoch verspüre ich auf einmal das Bedürfnis sie zu verletzen weil sie mich daran erinnert hat. Damit sie leidet, so wie ich es tue.

„Er ist ein Drow." Sage ich deshalb mit kühler Beherrschung. „So wie ihr Herrin."

Die Schuldgefühle stehen deutlich in ihren roten Augen, die denen meines Herrn so sehr gleichen, obwohl ich dort nie einen vergleichbaren Ausdruck gesehen habe. Wer ist sie nur dass sie so anders ist als der Rest ihres Volkes?

„Er schlägt dich?"

Es klingt gepresst, als wollte sie nicht dass es wahr ist, wüsste es aber bereits besser. Und nun muss ich doch noch lachen. Ein abgehacktes Geräusch so bitter und kalt dass ich fast selbst davor erschrecke.

„Wenn ich ungehorsam bin, natürlich Herrin."

Es ist geradezu absurd einfach sie zu verletzen und weil sie mich so sehr an mich selbst erinnert und ich nicht mehr daran denken will kann ich nicht anders als fortzufahren.

„Wollt ihr wissen was er sonst noch tut?" Frage ich samtweich und komme nun langsam näher. „Wenn ich gehorsam bin, ein guter Sklave?"

Sie weicht bereits unbewusst zurück. War ich auch so offen, so wehrlos? Wahrscheinlich. „Wollt ihr wissen was er mir ins Ohr flüstert wenn er mich nimmt?"

Der erste Anflug von Angst schleicht sich in ihre Augen und die unerwartete Faszination die mich bei diesem Anblick gefangen nimmt habe ich nicht erwartet. Dann trifft es mich wie ein Eimer kalten Wassers. Ich bin wie Ethin! Dieser Gedanke ist schrecklich für mich. Entsetzt weiche ich einen Schritt zurück und falle instinktiv auf die Knie in dem Versuch mich von meinen eigenen abstoßenden Handlungen zu distanzieren.

„Verzeiht mir Herrin!" Flehe ich die inzwischen völlig verunsicherte Drow auf dem Sessel an. „Es tut mir leid Herrin. Bitte verzeiht mir."

„Was tut dir leid Sklave?"

Mein Meister! Für eine Sekunde verschlägt es mir die Sprache, aber dann habe ich mich wieder etwas gefasst und deute von dort wo ich knie zum Sessel, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht.

„Ihr habt unerwarteten Besuch Herr."

Mit drei schnellen Schritten ist er heran und beim Anblick der jungen Frau, die jetzt mühsam versucht sich so schnell wie möglich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen offenbart er zum ersten Mal seit ich bei ihm bin offene und unverhohlene Überraschung. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später hat er sich jedoch bereits wieder völlig in Gewalt und trägt die übliche gelangweilt arrogante Maske zur Schau.

„Valaira hat dich hergeschickt?"

Es ist halb Frage halb Feststellung und sie nickt nur stumm. Scheinbar weiß er mit wem er es zu tun hat. Diese Tatsache beruhigt mich ein wenig.

„Ich bin Tashja." Erklärt sie als sollte dieser Name eine spezielle Bedeutung haben. Als mein Herr nicht darauf reagiert setzt sie hinzu: „Eure Tochter."


	19. chapter19

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

A/N: Mit diesem Kapitel hat mein Werk die für meine Verhältnisse beinahe schon epische Länge von 99 Word-Seiten erreicht. Hätte nie gedacht dass ich je so viel an einem Stück schreiben würde als ich hiermit angefangen hab, aber das Leben ist eben voller Überraschungen. Dabei bin ich, wie es momentan aussieht, noch lange nicht fertig. Auch wenn die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln momentan etwas länger sind. Ist leider nicht zu ändern.

Ganz lieben Dank an alle die sich bis jetzt die Mühe gemacht haben mir einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Es bedeutet mir wirklich etwas zu hören was ihr zu sagen habt und sei es nur „Mehr":)!

* * *

**Wie soll ich damit Leben? **

„Und wieso seid ihr hier?" Fragt er ungehalten und geht damit nicht im Mindesten auf ihre Offenbarung ein. „Gegenwärtig ist nicht gerade ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt um in diese Stadt einzudringen."

Nun ist es an ihr überrascht zu sein.

„Ich bin…" Sie stockt, erhebt sich in einem verspäteten Zeichen von Respekt und fährt schließlich förmlich fort: „Ich wurde geschickt um euch eine Warnung zu überbringen."

Nun scheint mein Meister eher amüsiert angesichts ihres nur halb geglückten Versuchs die unsteten Emotionen hinter offizieller Etikette zu verstecken.

„Und dafür hatte Valaira natürlich niemanden zur Stelle der vielleicht doch ein wenig besser geeignet wäre und sich nicht schon von einem harmlosen Sklaven derartig aus der Fassung bringen lässt dass er alle Regeln der Höflichkeit vergisst?"

Der herablassende Sarkasmus bewirkt schließlich wobei alle Formalitäten versagt haben und der aufsteigende Ärger lässt sie ihre Beherrschung zurückgewinnen. Interessanterweise tritt die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Tochter besonders stark hervor wenn sie wütend ist. Dasselbe harsche Blitzen in den Augen, der fast unmerklich vorgeschobene Kiefer und die sonst so großzügigen Lippen die auf einmal schmal werden. Wer wohl ihre Mutter ist, diese Valaira vielleicht?

„Es war außerdem ihr Wunsch dass ich sehe wer mein Vater wirklich ist."

Daraufhin schenkt mein Herr ihr eines seiner kalten Raubtierlächeln.

„Und was seht ihr?" Will er wissen. „Einen Sklavenhalter. Nicht das was ihr gern hättet nicht wahr?"

Die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen werden zu einem fast nicht mehr existenten Strich.

„Mir war sehr wohl klar womit ich zu rechnen hatte." Faucht sie heftig zurück und ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie sich beherrschen muss um nicht wie ein trotziges Kind mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen.

„Aber ihr wart nicht darauf vorbereitet. Sonst hätte er euch nicht so verstört."

Wieso besteht er darauf dieses Thema so auszubreiten? Mir ist gar nicht wohl dabei.

„Was hat er getan?"

Bei dieser Frage schaut sie mich hilfesuchend an. Wieso gerade ich? Sollte sie nicht auf mich wütend sein und mir Vorwürfe machen? Schließlich war ich unhöflich, habe sie bedrängt und das ohne wirklich einen Grund dafür zu haben außer meinen eigenen verletzten Gefühlen. Ich versuche den starken Drang wieder ihre Verzeihung zu erflehen zu unterdrücken indem ich an meiner Unterlippe nage und schuldbewusst auf den Knien den Boden anstarre. Eine Haltung die mir sowieso bereits fast zur zweiten Natur geworden ist. Vielleicht hat sie ja Mitleid mit mir und lügt, denke ich und riskiere einen schnellen ängstlichen Blick in ihre Richtung, darauf achtend das sich unsere Blicke gerade für den Sekundenbruchteil treffen der nötig ist um meine Gefühle zu vermitteln.

„Nichts." Sagt sie in einem so zögerlichen Ton, dass mehr als klar ist, dass doch etwas vorgefallen sein muss. Innerlich stöhne ich entgeistert auf. Ein derartig schlechter Lügner bin ich ganz bestimmt niemals gewesen!

Mein Meister verblüfft mich indem er mir als nächstes zufrieden den Kopf tätschelt.

„Du denkst er ist harmlos oder nicht?" Der Griff in meinen Haaren verstärkt sich und er zieht meinen Kopf zurück, nicht brutal aber so bestimmt, dass ich es besser weiß als mich zu widersetzen. Seine Geste ist sowohl Lob als auch Warnung davor diese Art Manipulation bei ihm zu versuchen. Nicht dass ich das jemals wagen würde.

„Du hast Mitleid mit ihm."

Tashja erwidert nichts und ich kann in dieser Stellung nicht sehen welche Emotionen sich jetzt auf dem offenen Gesicht wiederspiegeln. Das Schweigen an sich ist jedoch bereits Antwort genug.

„Er hat dich manipuliert Tochter, damit du ihn schützt."

Habe ich das?

„Ein einzelner Blick nur und schon willst du ihm helfen."

Oh, offenbar bin ich eigennütziger als ich dachte.

„Dabei würde er dich mit einem einzigen Wort ohne zu zögern töten sollte ich es befehlen."

Ein kurzer ungläubiger Laut der Überraschung entfährt ihr.

„Du siehst also, man sollte nicht alles nach seinem ersten Anschein beurteilen."

Er lässt mich los und ich nehme meine unterwürfige Haltung von zuvor wieder ein.

„Also was ist nun mit der Warnung deiner Priesterin?" Wechselt er abrupt das Thema. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Diesmal hält Tashja sich recht gut und lässt sich keine weitere Verunsicherung anmerken.

„Jarlaxle plant etwas, dass euch betrifft. Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein wenn es um ihn geht."

Mein Herr behält noch einige Sekunden eine abwartende Haltung bei, doch als nichts mehr folgt hebt er nur unbeeindruckt eine Braue.

„Und für diese Nachricht, die ich eigentlich kaum Warnung nennen kann, weil mir das längst bekannt ist, setzt ihr euch einem derartigen Risiko aus?"

Die junge Drow reckt trotzig das Kinn vor.

„Eilistrae schützt mich." Erklärt sie in im Brustton der Überzeugung, als würde das jede Gefahr vernachlässigbar erscheinen lassen. Mein Meister ist keineswegs beeindruckt.

„Verschon mich mit deiner blinden Dogmatik." Knurrt er missmutig zurück. „Hast du keine genaueren Informationen? Ich glaube kaum das Valaira dich hergeschickt hätte, wenn sie nicht doch noch etwas mehr wüsste."

„Sie sagte es sei an mir zu entscheiden wie viel ich preisgebe."

„Und weil ich nicht euren Wünschen entspreche entscheidet ihr euch gar nichts zu verraten?" Ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel verrät mir, dass er kurz davor ist in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen angesichts einer derart kindischen Einstellung. „Glaubst du wirklich du könntest mir etwas vorenthalten wenn ich es wissen will?"

Diese Frage ist umso bedrohlicher, weil sie mit völlig beiläufiger Selbstsicherheit ausgesprochen wird und ich weiß dass mein Herr keine Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten hegt sich Informationen zu beschaffen, ob freiwillig gegeben oder nicht.

„Ich bin eine vollwertige Priesterin." Hält Tashja ihm störrisch entgegen und die Arroganz, die sie in diesem Augenblick ausstrahlt, kann sich dabei durchaus mit der seinen messen.

„Das war deine Mutter ebenfalls." Erklärt er wegwerfend. „Trotzdem verrotten ihre Lolthverfluchten Gebeine jetzt unbeachtet in einer namenlosen Höhle, zusammen mit denen von drei anderen Priesterinnen."

„Ihr habt sie getötet?"

Dieser Gedanke scheint sie nun doch zu erschrecken und mein Meister entscheidet sich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen.

„Was weißt du?" Bohrt er nach.

„Die Sestrainie werden sich bald an dem Konflikt um die beiden Städte Beteiligen."

Das sagt ihm offenbar sehr viel mehr als mir, denn ein unzufriedenes Stirnrunzeln erscheint auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht.

„Haben sie ihren hoffnungslosen Plan also immer noch nicht aufgegeben?"

„Habt ihr meine Mutter getötet?" Will Tashja nun statt einer Antwort wissen. Es sieht ganz so aus als wäre sie bereit um die Geschichte ihrer Vergangenheit zu handeln. Wie ist sie überhaupt zu dem geworden was sie heute ist?

„Du solltest mir eigentlich dankbar dafür sein. Ohne meine Taten wärst du heute nur noch eine von vielen die ihre Unschuld und außerdem ihren Verstand an die Spinnenkönigin verloren haben."

Es sieht nicht unbedingt so aus als würde sie dieser Aussage völlig zustimmen und ich denke das ist auch der Grund aus dem mein Herr nun unbewegt fortfährt.

„Willst du wissen was ihre letzten Worte waren?"

Ein wortloses Starren folgt auf diese Frage, doch ihre Blicke sind ein stummes Betteln.

„Ssussun pholor dos!" Zischt er auf einmal auf Drow.

„Licht über dich." Flüstert sie leise und übersetzt mir damit unabsichtlich den unverständlichen Ausspruch. Es ist beinahe erheiternd. Wer außer einem Drow würde auf die Idee kommen einen solchen Fluch auszusprechen? In einer Welt in der sich beinahe jedes andere intelligente Volk nach dem Licht sehnt macht es sie verletzlich. Sogar die Anhänger der eigentlich als gut zu bezeichnenden Eilistrae tanzen lieber im Mondlicht und nicht unter den hellen Strahlen der Sonne.

„Nun ja", sagt er schulterzuckend und grinst spöttisch „letztendlich ist das Licht offensichtlich nicht über mich sondern über dich gekommen. Deine Mutter wird für die Wahl zahlen die du getroffen hast musst du wissen. Lolth ist keine gnädige Herrin."

Diese letzten Sätze spricht er mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Unterton. Ein geradezu außergewöhnliches Maß an Emotion für ihn der sich normalerweise kaum so weit offenbart. Diese Frau muss meinem Meister sehr geschadet haben, dass er selbst Jahre nach ihrem Tod noch solche Befriedigung über ihr Leiden empfindet.

„Was hat sie getan damit ihr sie so hasst?" Will Tashja wissen.

Also hat sie ebenfalls bemerkt wie ungewöhnlich das Benehmen meines Meisters ist. Die junge Drow scheint traurig angesichts dieses tragischen Schicksals, aber ebenso wie bei ihrem Vater treibt sie offensichtlich das unstillbare Bedürfnis nach Wissen dazu weiter nachzufragen. Allerdings scheint der Quell der Informationen für den Augenblick versiegt, denn er fragt selbst nur unbewegt: „Arbeitet Jarlaxle für die Sestrainie?"

„Sie bezahlen ihn." Antwortet sie und lässt dabei vorsichtig offen, ob sie näheres weiß. Natürlich ist bei einer Person wie Jarlaxle jede Aussage über seine momentane Loyalität nichts mehr als eine vage Vermutung, weshalb man ihr dieses Ausweichen eigentlich kaum übel nehmen kann.

„Der Mensch?"

Diesmal ist sie es die mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Kommt und geht. Wir wissen nicht genau was er tut. Er scheint fähig sich fast aller auf ihn gerichteter Magie zu entziehen."

Mein Meister nickt zustimmend.

„Davon habe ich gehört." Murmelt er, um dann fortzufahren: „Ich nehme an ihr werdet ebenfalls anwesend sein bei den nächsten Kämpfen?"

Sie nickt ebenfalls und meint: „Vielleicht werden wir uns dann gegenüberstehen Vater."

„Wir werden sehen."

Diese Möglichkeit scheint ihn ziemlich kalt zu lassen. Allerdings glaube ich auch, dass er es tunlichst unterlassen wird sich überhaupt auf das Schlachtfeld zu begeben wenn es irgendwie vermeidbar ist. Mein Herr hat nicht sonderlich viel übrig für diesen Krieg, auch wenn er seine Ansicht nicht öffentlich kundtut.

„Für den Moment richte Valaira meine Grüße aus."

Mit diesem recht ironisch klingenden Wunsch ist klar dass kein weiterer Austausch stattfinden wird und Tashja verschwindet kurz darauf in einem silbrigen Leuchten, das mich stark an Mondlicht erinnert. Wieder ist nur eine minimale Störung zu spüren, aber weiter nichts. Es ist fast als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Ein Glück für meinen Meister, wie mir plötzlich klar wird. Verbindungen zu einer feindlichen Priesterin wären, falls sie bekannt würden, nicht gerade vorteilhaft für jemanden mit seiner ohnehin schon misstrauenserweckenden Vergangenheit. Für den Moment scheint er tief in Gedanken versunken. Diese neuen Implikationen werfen Probleme auf, mit denen er sich bisher wohl nicht befassen musste.

Ich überlege kurz ob ich mich sofort zurück an die Arbeit begeben sollte, entscheide mich aber schlussendlich dazu lieber vorerst still hier zu verharren um nicht durch eine ungewollte Unterbrechung seiner Überlegungen unangenehme Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Für die Tränke ist später noch Zeit.

„Was hältst du also von meiner Tochter Häschen?" Will er nach einer Weile auf einmal unvermittelt wissen. Ich bin ein wenig überrumpelt, denn normalerweise fragt er nicht ernsthaft nach meiner Meinung. Ich weiß allerdings auch, dass er augenblicklich eine Antwort erwartet und ich keine Zeit habe eine höfliche ausweichende Formulierung zu ersinnen.

„Sie ist euch ähnlich Herr." Erkläre ich schließlich nach kurzem Zögern und möchte meine Worte gleich darauf am liebsten zurückholen und wieder herunterschlucken, denn die weißen Brauen ziehen sich unwillig zusammen.

„Äußerlich." Schiebe ich hastig hinterher um den unschmeichelhaften Vergleich abzumildern.

„Sie hatte Angst vor dir."

Das hatte ich beinahe selbst! Er scheint ein wenig enttäuscht. Vielleicht hatte er genau wie sie insgeheim Erwartungen die nicht der Realität entsprachen. Es muss schwer sein eine solche Gegensätzlichkeit in den eigenen Nachkommen zu akzeptieren. Möglicherweise kann ich sogar froh sein, dass alle meine eigenen Verwandten bereits den Tod gefunden haben und mich niemals so sehen werden wie ich jetzt bin. Ich kann mir ihre Reaktionen nur zu gut vorstellen. Doch nicht nur diejenigen die mich früher kannten würden mich verachten für meine Unterwerfung, auch jeder Andere. Und wahrscheinlich wären sie dabei völlig im Recht. Was ich heute von mir selbst erlebt habe zeigt mir unangenehm deutlich wie weit der dunkle Einfluss der Drow sich bereits in meine Persönlichkeit gegraben hat. Das ist nichts was ich je wieder vergessen könnte. Ohne diese Veränderung wäre ich jedoch völlig schutzlos, wahrscheinlich sogar schon tot. Ist es also eine Notwendigkeit des Überlebens so zu werden wie Ethin, der den ich verabscheue? Ein Konzept das ich bis heute immer weit von mir gewiesen habe, das mich jedoch nun offenbar unbarmherzig eingeholt hat.

Es darf nicht sein! Beschließe ich in einem Anflug wilder Verzweiflung. Ehe ich mich völlig in dieses schmerzliche, verworrene Netz von Wahnsinn und Grausamkeit verstricke will ich lieber sterben. Das würde jedoch auch bedeuten keinen Widerstand mehr zu leisten, denn täte ich das würde ich zwangsläufig handeln müssen wie er. Die Frage ist nur, kann ich dem ausweichen, mich wirklich absichtlich aufgeben? Kann ich alles über mich ergehen lassen mit der Aussicht auf nichts anderes als meinen Tod und Leiden? Bereits jetzt zweifle ich daran, dass mein noch immer vorhandener Lebenswille mir ein solches Handeln erlauben wird.

So weit ist es also gekommen, denke ich bitter. Ich kann mich weder entschließen zu leben noch dazu zu sterben und treibe wieder hilflos wie Treibgut im Strom meines Schicksals. Ich habe alles verloren was mir Halt geben konnte, bis auf meinen Meister, aber der würde mich wahrscheinlich aus einer Laune heraus fallen lassen, nur um sich vielleicht einen kleinen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

„Geh zu Geryn." Reißt mich seine Stimme unvermittelt aus den dunklen Überlegungen. „Sag ihm ich muss so schnell wie möglich mit ihm sprechen, aber keine Einzelheiten. Diese Sorte Information verbreitet man nicht unbedacht wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr."

Auf meinem Weg grüble ich über die mysteriösen Sestrainie nach, hauptsächlich um mich so von den finstereren Gedanken über mein eigenes Verhalten abzulenken. Hängen sie vielleicht zusammen mit dem rätselhaften Besuch von Entreri? Dann hätte mein Meister sich mit seiner damaligen Verweigerung der Unterstützung möglicherweise einen gefährlichen Feind geschaffen, denn jemand dessen Eingreifen in den Städtekonflikt des Erwähnens wert ist muss ein nicht gerade geringes Maß an Einfluss und Macht haben. Und hat etwa Meister Geryn ebenfalls etwas mit der Sache zu tun? Wieso sonst sollte er mich ausgerechnet zu ihm schicken? Leider erinnere ich mich auch noch sehr gut daran, dass mein Meister der Meinung ist, dass ich über diese Dinge besser nicht bescheid wüsste, was meinen Überlegungen recht schnell enge Grenzen setzt.

Viel zu bald bin ich an meinem Bestimmungsort angelangt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob der Meister die Erinnerung an unser letztes näheres Zusammentreffen schon verwunden hat. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass er, in typischer Drowmanier, eiskalt abwartet bis ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt gekommen ist und dann einen höchst unangenehmen Weg findet sich für die Befehle meines Meisters an mir zu rächen. Die Tatsache dass ich kaum für die Geschehnisse jenes Tages verantwortlich gemacht werden kann ist dabei leider nebensächlich und angesichts seiner aufbrausenden Natur wird dieser Zeitpunkt wohl eher früher als später kommen. Ich bin ohnehin überrascht dass er in den Monaten die bereits vergangen sind nicht bereits etwas eingefädelt hat, aber vielleicht messe ich mir in dieser Hinsicht auch einfach zu viel Bedeutung bei.

Mit unbehaglich zusammengepressten Lippen klopfe ich an und trete automatisch einen schnellen Schritt zurück als Ethin daraufhin die Tür öffnet, so rasch als hätte er die ganze Nacht nichts anderes getan als dahinter auf mich zu warten. Stumm winkt er mich herein, ein gefährliches Glitzern bereits in den Augen, das mich wünschen lässt ich könnte sofort wieder umkehren und zu meinen Heiltränken zurück flüchten.

Meister Geryn sitzt über einem alten Folianten der aussieht als würde er jeden Augenblick zu Staub zerfallen und schaut nun unwillig auf um zu sehen wer es gewagt hat ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu stören. Ohne Rücksicht auf den harten Boden bin ich auf den Knien noch bevor er sein schlecht gelauntes: „Was willst du denn hier?" Herausgebellt hat.

„Mein Herr schickt mich er..."

Er unterbricht mich ungnädig.

„Nein wirklich, tut er das?" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ist geradezu schneidend. Nicht gut! „Und was will er jetzt?"

„Er will so schnell wie möglich mit euch sprechen Herr."

Diese Aussage ruft ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln bei ihm hervor, bei dem ich mich unbewusst bereits innerlich in Erwartung eines Schlages anspanne. Diese Anspannung steigt jedoch noch um einiges als er sich auf einmal ansatzlos erhebt und auf mich zukommt.

„Mit mir sprechen soso. Und da schickt er mir einen Sklaven vorbei in der vollen Erwartung dass ich augenblicklich aufspringe und herbeieile was?"

Die aufsteigende Wut in seiner Stimme ist kaum zu überhören und so überrascht es mich nicht allzu sehr auf einmal am Kragen gepackt und daran ruckartig auf die Füße gezogen zu werden, bis mein Gesicht kaum noch zwei Fingerbreit von dem des Meisters entfernt ist. Als ich stumm bleibe und ihn nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarre fängt er an mich zu schütteln und zischt zornig: „Da sollte er mich aber besser kennen!"

Damit stößt er mich plötzlich wieder von sich, so kraftvoll, dass ich zu Boden falle, wobei ich mit der Schulter schmerzhaft an den Schreibtisch pralle und ein Glas umstoße. Der Inhalt verteilt sich unter meinem erschrockenen Blick unaufhaltsam auf Tischplatte und Buch, bevor ich meinen Fall beende und sich mein Blickfeld auf die Unterseite des Schreibtisches beschränkt. Etwas von der Flüssigkeit tropft mir jetzt auch in das schreckensstarre Gesicht und die Haare. Es ist ein zähflüssiger, klebrig süßer Saft den ich nun auf meinen Lippen schmecke während ich zu ihm hoch schaue zu entsetzt um auch nur anzufangen um Verzeihung zu flehen.

Meister Geryn reagiert erstaunlich ruhig. Zunächst jedenfalls. Das erste was er tut ist einen Stasisspruch über die Bescherung auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sprechen, wonach ihm leider alle Zeit der Welt bleibt um sich mit mir zu befassen.

„Herkommen." Befiehlt er knapp, mit einer Stimme schneidend scharf wie eine Rasierklinge.

Ich gebe mir alle erdenkliche Mühe so rasch wie möglich zu gehorchen. Da jedoch meine Knie angefangen haben unkontrolliert zu zittern bin ich nicht so schnell wie er es gern hätte.

„Weißt du was du da gerade angerichtet hast Sklave?" Will er mit nur noch mühsam kontrollierter Stimme wissen. Ich schüttle den Kopf und hefte meine Augen fest auf den Boden.

„Nein Herr."

Meine eigene Stimme klingt erstickt und zittrig. Kein Wunder, denn ich habe das Gefühl als würde mir jemand die Kehle zusammendrücken, immer stärker und stärker. Bis mir beinahe schwarz wird vor Augen, aber das mag auch daran liegen dass all mein Blut auf einmal sehr schnell Richtung Boden zu streben scheint. Bevor mich der folgende Schwindel straucheln lässt greife ich schnell unauffällig nach der Kante des Schreibtisches.

„Aha. Nicht." Er knurrt es mit einer fast gutturalen Note, fast wie ein wildes Tier kurz vor dem Angriff. Trotzdem kommt er noch immer langsam und beherrscht auf mich zu. Jetzt hält mich mein Griff an der Kante davon ab zurückzuweichen, denn meine Hand scheint sich wie von selbst voller Panik zu verkrampfen und ich kann unerklärlicherweise meine Finger nicht mehr lösen. Seine Finger fassen mit eisenhartem Griff mein Kinn und ein Daumen fährt rau über meine Unterlippe. Eine Geste die mein Gefühl völliger, angsterfüllter Hilflosigkeit in ungeahnte Höhen steigen lässt.

„Dann werde ich wohl gehen und es deinem Herrn erklären." Sagt er eisig. „Er wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben wenn ich mir diesmal die Freiheit anmaße deine Bestrafung zunächst selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."

Diese mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung ist so ungewöhnlich für ihn, der sehr viel mehr dazu neigt seinem Zorn lautstark Luft zu machen, dass sie mir beinahe mehr Angst macht als alles andere.

„Hol das Messer." Richtet er einen scharfen Befehl an Ethin, dessen Gesicht ich nicht mehr sehen muss um die jetzt folgende Miene unheiliger Erwartung darauf zu kennen. Bei dem Gedanken an das was mich jetzt zweifellos erwartet entfährt mir unfreiwillig ein hilfloses Wimmern, dass dem Meister ein harsches Lächeln entlockt. Sein Griff verstärkt sich so sehr, dass ich fühlen kann wie sich Fingernägel langsam in die zarte Haut meiner Wange bohren. Es ist unerwartet schmerzhaft und ich muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen um weitere Laute zurückzuhalten.

„Oh, hast du immer noch Angst vor Schmerzen kleiner Elf?" Höhnt er verächtlich als er meine Reaktion bemerkt. „Dann ist es an der Zeit dass Ethin dir die andere Seite dieser Medaille zeigt. Heute wirst du lernen es zu lieben und danach zu betteln, das verspreche ich dir!"

Besagter Ethin ist inzwischen mit dem verlangten Messer wieder an seiner Seite erschienen. Dank meiner begonnenen Ausbildung merke ich augenblicklich, dass dies mehr ist als nur gewöhnlicher Stahl, auch wenn ich auf diese Erkenntnis ebenso gut verzichten könnte, denn sie hilft mir überhaupt nicht weiter. Ich werde diese täuschend schlicht und pragmatisch gestaltete Klinge zu spüren bekommen, so oder so und wenn ich vorher weiß dass sie verflucht ist dann macht das meine Angst eigentlich nur noch größer, denn die genaue Natur des Fluches erschließt sich mir natürlich nicht.

In einem fast schon banal irrationalen Anflug von Sorge überlege ich ob ich nach dieser Nacht wohl Narben haben werde und ob das meinen Meister stören wird. Solche vergleichsweise trivialen Gedankengänge werden jedoch verdrängt, als Meister Geryn mich unnachgiebig in Richtung der geheimnisvollen Tür schiebt hinter der schon mein Herr verschwand in der nacht des Empfangs. Alle verbleibende Aufmerksamkeit wird nun eingenommen von einem gelähmten, panischen nein, nein, nein…! Das sich auf einmal in einer Endlosschleife in meinem Kopf festgesetzt zu haben scheint. Die Fähigkeit der Entscheidung zu bewusstem physischen Widerstand ist mir während der Monate die ich bereits hier verbracht habe so gründlich aberzogen worden, dass ich nicht einmal in diesem Augenblick größter Panik einen Versuch mache mich dem Zwang zu entziehen der gerade auf mich ausgeübt wird.

Bevor er diese Tür öffnet, die für mich genauso gut das Tor zur Hölle sein könnte, zieht er einen Streifen dicken, schwarzen Stoffs aus einer seiner Taschen hervor und verbindet mir damit überraschend die Augen. Unvorbereitet auf diese plötzliche Blindheit fange ich an zu wimmern und ihn um Vergebung anzubetteln, aber letztendlich bringt es mir nichts ein als einen harten Stoß, der mich ungebremst in den Raum hinein und unsanft gegen eine kalte Steinwand taumeln lässt.

Als nächstes höre ich nur noch wie Meister Geryn sagt: „Du weißt was du zu tun hast." Und Ethins geradezu ekstatisch gehauchtes: „Ja Herr!", dann klickt das Türschloss und ehe ich überhaupt einen Ansatz zum Zurückweichen machen kann hat der Goldelf mich schon auf die Knie gezwungen, meine Handgelenke gepackt und sie irgendwie an der Wand verankert. Es müssen metallene Fesseln sein, denn die beißende Kälte die sie in den ersten Sekunden ausstrahlen lässt eine zittrige Gänsehaut über meinen ganzen Körper laufen. Meine Knie schmerzen von der rücksichtslosen Beanspruchung die sie heute durchmachen müssen und die Kälte des Bodens sickert langsam durch meine Hose.

Die Tatsache dass ich nichts sehen kann durch den weichen aber sehr festen Stoff um meinen Kopf führt dazu, dass meine verbleibenden Sinne ungleich schärfer werden als normal und lässt mich mit einem kleinen Aufschrei zusammenzucken schon als Ethin nur eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt.

„So schreckhaft heute?" Lacht er hämisch. „Wenn ich erst mit dir fertig bin, dann wirst du keine zusammenhängenden Sätze mehr herausbringen mein Schatz."

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen um nicht bereits jetzt anzufangen um Gnade zu betteln. Ich bin überzeugt, dass ich das noch früh genug tun werde. Kalte Finger fangen an geschäftig die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen, ohne sich durch mein gelegentliches Zusammenzucken von ihrer Beschäftigung ablenken zu lassen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick bin ich fast dankbar, ruinierte Kleider zusätzlich zu dem was ich ohnehin schon angerichtet habe wären einfach zu viel. Der feine Stoff wird hastig hochgeschoben und achtlos an meinen Handgelenken zusammengeknäuelt. Die Fesseln noch einmal zu lösen kommt offenbar nicht infrage.

Für einige Augenblicke geschieht danach gar nichts. Ethin muss zurückgetreten sein, so dass ich nicht mehr feststellen kann wo er sich befindet. Wenn er dadurch meine Nervosität erhöhen will, dann zeigt es eindeutig die gewünschte Wirkung. Ich fange bereits an vor Anspannung und Angst zu zittern, da schlägt er mich ohne Vorwarnung mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht.

Mein Meister schlägt mich nur selten wirklich, es sei denn er ist ungewöhnlich wütend. Meistens bevorzugt er es das Halsband zu benutzen um mich zu disziplinieren. Deshalb setze ich gewohnheitsmäßig physische Schläge mit akutem Versagen meinerseits in Verbindung. Meine übliche Antwort darauf, ein erschrockenes: „Es tut mir leid!", ist mir entschlüpft noch bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann.

„Oh das wird es!" Zischt Ethin mir ins Ohr, reißt hart meinen Kopf zurück und bringt damit die Fesseln zum klirren.

„Das wird es."

Ich merke wie er sich langsam dicht hinter mich kniet und alles in mir schreit danach diesen Ort, seine Nähe und die ganze Situation zu verlassen. Dieser Wunsch verstärkt sich um ein Vielfaches als seine Hände, kühl und abstoßend über meine nackte, ungeschützte Haut gleiten, so gemächlich als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt lässt er sie überall hin wandern.

„Willst du dich nicht wehren?" Fragt er schließlich leise, lauernd und trotz meines Ekels muss ich beinahe lachen, denn erst in diesem Moment fällt mir auf, dass ich absolut still verharrt habe, so wie es mir schmerzhaft gründlich antrainiert worden ist. Die Erfahrung dass jegliche Gegenwehr, egal in welcher Situation, nur in größeren Schmerzen und der, für mich fast unerträglichen, Unzufriedenheit meines Meisters resultiert ist inzwischen tief in meinem Bewusstsein verankert.

„Wehrst du dich noch?" Frage ich zurück, obwohl ich natürlich weiß dass es nicht klug ist ihn jetzt zu reizen.

„Als ich erst einige Monate hier war, so wie du jetzt, habe ich das noch getan."

Vertraut er mir unerwartet an, nur um gleich darauf brutal spitze Zähne in meinem Nacken zu versenken bis ich gepeinigt aufschreie. Ab jetzt keine provozierende Fragerei mehr entscheide ich daraufhin.

Etwas flaches, kühles legt sich gegen meine Wange und an der magischen Ausstrahlung erkenne ich dass es die Klinge des verwunschenen Messers sein muss.

„Weißt du was das ist?" Fragt er weich. Fast hätte ich aus einem Impuls heraus mit dem Kopf genickt, aber mit einer Klinge so nah an meiner verletzlichen Haut ist das keine sehr gute Idee und in letzter Sekunde beherrsche ich mich.

„Ja."

Sein folgendes Lachen überrascht und beunruhigt mich.

„Du weißt gar nichts!" Erklärt er mit Überzeugung und beweist es mir indem er die Schneide ansetzt und schnell, aber leicht über meine Wange zieht, so dass ein flacher Schnitt zurückbleibt. Das Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich! Zuerst kommt der Schmerz. Das ist kaum überraschend, doch fast sofort wandelt sich das Stechen und ich fühle wie es durch ein viel zu kurzes Zucken der Ekstase ersetzt wird, dass mich schwindeln lässt in seiner Intensität. Danach ist viel zu schnell nur noch eine klaffende, unangenehme Leere in meinem Inneren übrig, die danach brüllt gefüllt zu werden. Was ist das für ein Fluch der auf dieser Klinge liegt? Frage ich mich erschrocken. Selbst dieser kleine unbedeutende Schnitt lässt mich bereits nach mehr wünschen. Irgendetwas um die Leere zu vertreiben, die unangenehm an meinem Geist nagt. Noch kann ich dieses Verlangen mehr oder weniger unterdrücken, aber wie lange wird dem so bleiben?

Mir wird klar, dass die Behauptung ich würde heute lernen nach Schmerzen zu betteln ernster gemeint war als ich dachte und ebenso sicher weiß ich auf einmal dass eintreten wird was Meister Geryn versprochen hat. Eine Erkenntnis, die mir Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen treibt, welche jedoch sofort von der Augenbinde aufgesaugt werden. Ich will es nicht wahrhaben, aber ich denke es ist bereits zu spät um noch etwas daran zu ändern. Als Ethin, nah an meinem Ohr fragt: „Willst du mehr?" Schaffe ich es bereits nicht mehr zu verneinen und drehe nur den Kopf weg. Eine verräterischere Geste hätte ich mir fast nicht aussuchen können. Eine Hand streichelt mir sanft und beinahe zurückhaltend über die Wange. Sie muss durch die verdorbene Magie des Messers geheilt worden sein kaum dass die Wunde geschlagen war, denn ich spüre nicht mehr die geringste Spur einer Verletzung. Ethins Finger werden zunehmend wärmer wie mir auffällt als ich darum kämpfen muss mich nicht in die leichte Berührung hineinzulehnen, wie es die scharfkantige Leere in mir, trotz der immer noch vorhandenen Abneigung gegen den Besitzer der Hand, gerade so nachdrücklich verlangt. Ein nutzloser Kampf, von dem ich genau weiß dass ich ihn im laufe dieser Nacht verlieren werde, aber auch einer den ich nicht einfach so aufgeben kann. Nicht einmal jetzt wo ich nach allem was mir bereits angetan wurde eigentlich fähig sein sollte dies zu tun.

Ein weiterer Schnitt, länger als der letzte, folgt der Kurve meines Rippenbogens und dieses Mal kann ich nur einen überwältigten Laut ausstoßen, irgendwo zwischen Keuchen und Stöhnen. Einige Sekunden lang ist das einzige was mich noch aufrecht hält Ethins Arm, den er um meine Taille geschlungen hat. So nah. Sein Atem auf meinem Ohr, meiner Wange. Sein warmer Körper an meinem Rücken. Ich brauche diesen Kontakt so sehr wie ein Verdurstender nach Wasser verlangt und ohne Rücksicht auf meine Abneigung presse ich mich näher an ihn, während ich ihn gleichzeitig dafür hasse dass er mich zwingt so zu handeln. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, das Verlangen nach Berührung, nach irgendetwas um das riesige, quälende Loch in mir zu füllen, ist einfach zu groß als dass ich mir noch viele Gedanken darum machen könnte woher sie kommt, solange nur mein verzweifeltes Bedürfnis gestillt wird. Dieses Messer ist wie eine Droge. Eine teuflische, unwiderstehliche Droge.

Lange bevor ich es ertragen kann löst er sich von mir und entfernt sich ein paar gut hörbare Schritte, damit ich genau weiß wo er ist. Frustrierend nah und doch unerreichbar. Das Wimmern das mir angesichts dieser Erkenntnis entfährt kann ich nicht unterdrücken, so sehr ich das auch gerne würde.

„Es ist schrecklich nicht wahr?"

Die Worte dringen nur undeutlich durch zu meinen abgelenkten Verstand. Als ich sie nach einiger Zeit endlich verstanden habe, wird mir klar das Ethin höchstwahrscheinlich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß was ich gerade durchmache. Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja genug provozieren, dass er auf mich losgeht, mir die so nötig gebrauchte Berührung verschafft ohne dass ich ihn darum anflehen muss. Andererseits kann ich kaum klar denken, was die Durchführung meiner Idee um einiges schwieriger macht.

„Ich hasse dich!" Presse ich hilflos zwischen zwei keuchenden Atemzügen hervor und verursache damit einen kleinen Lachanfall bei ihm.

„So wirst du nicht weiterkommen Kleiner." Grinst er. „Sag nett bitte, bitte und ich könnte mich vielleicht dazu entschließen dir zu helfen."

Ich antworte nur mit einem wortlosen Knurren und beiße mir auf die Lippe bis sie blutet, was für einen kurzen Augenblick ein wenig Erleichterung bringt. Leider währt dieser Augenblick nicht lange genug als dass ich Zeit hätte einen Plan zu erdenken.

„Es wird noch schlimmer werden." Informiert Ethin mich liebenswürdig. „Je länger du wartest desto weniger kannst du dich beherrschen."

Und zu meiner großen Bestürzung hat er recht. Meine Tränen, geboren halb aus Wut halb aus purer Verzweiflung angesichts dieser ausweglosen Lage, tränken den Stoff vor meinen Augen und verursachen langsam einen Juckreiz der sein Übriges tut um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Eine ganze Weile lang scheint der Goldelf zufrieden mich lediglich dabei zu beobachten wie ich mich stur gegen das immer größer werdende Bedürfnis wehre ihn anzubetteln etwas zu tun. Egal was, das ist mir mittlerweile völlig gleich, solange es gegen die nagende, eisige Leere hilft.

„Ethiiin!" Heule ich schließlich auf als es nahezu unerträglich wird, aber erwidert nur gelassen: „Was willst du? Bitte mich darum."

„Bitte!" Ich MUSS ihn dazu bringen etwas zu tun. Jetzt sofort, in diesem Augenblick, sonst werde ich verrückt!

„Was?!" Faucht er. „Was willst du? Sag es!"

Was ich will? Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr, kann nicht mehr denken. Aber irgendetwas muss ich sagen sonst wird er weggehen und ich bleibe hier, alleine und ausgeliefert. Panisch versuche ich zu überlegen, etwas Sinnvolles aus dem chaotischen Gewirr herauszufiltern aus dem meine Gedanken bestehen. Was sage ich nur, was?

„Bitte…" Was? „Küss mich."

Was habe ich da verlangt? Egal. Dumpf klingt mir sein Gelächter in den Ohren, aber viel wichtiger ist die Hand auf meiner Schulter, die Lippen auf meinen, die alles andere bedeutungslos erscheinen lassen. Der rettende Anker der mich davor bewahrt in die schreckliche Schwärze der Leere abzugleiten und mich dort auf ewig zu verlieren. Ein winziger Teil in mir der noch fähig ist die Situation distanziert zu betrachten krümmt sich vor Abscheu bei meinen Handlungen, aber ich ignoriere ihn mit aus langer Praxis geborener Übung und sauge mich praktisch fest an Ethin.

Nachdem ich diese erste Grenze überschritten habe kümmert mich der Rest nur noch wenig, die Worte und Bitten fließen nun unaufhaltsam in einem stetigen Strom von meinen zerbissenen Lippen und als mein Meister im Morgengrauen kommt um mich einzusammeln weiß ich nicht mehr wie oft ich mich dem Goldelf angeboten habe. Ein Angebot dass er mit der gleichen Wildheit, der gleichen Dringlichkeit annimmt mit der es gegeben wird. Die Leere ist schließlich zurückgedrängt in Unbedeutsamkeit an den Rand meines Bewusstseins, aber sie ist nicht völlig verschwunden, wird es laut Ethin auch nie sein. Im Gegenteil, sie wird beständiger Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen um nicht eines Tages doch Überhand zu nehmen. Wie lebt er damit? Wie werde ich damit leben? Das ist mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich, völlig erschöpft in den Armen meines Meisters in Bewusstlosigkeit abgleite. Wie er mich zurückträgt und neben dem Bett in die Decke wickelt bekomme ich schon nicht mehr mit.


	20. chapter20

Disclaimer: See last chapter… ihr wisst schon.

**A/N**: So, das Weihnachtskapitel, extra schön lang:) Wenn ihr Glück habt schaffe ich auch noch ein Sylvesterkapitel. Habe zumindest schon damit angefangen… Es geht zwar diesmal hauptsächlich um Evoe, mit etwas weniger Spannung, aber ich weiß ja vorher auch nie was alles passieren wird. Es kommt dann einfach so wie es kommt.

Also, frohe Weihnachten an meine Leser (und wer sich sonst noch so angesprochen fühlen möchte.)

**Petalwing**: Ich glaube ich fang jetzt auch bald an zu betteln. Wie war das doch gleich mit der Mail?:) Lass dich bloß nicht zu sehr stressen.

**Lomion**: Ja wie das bei denen weitergeht, da bin ich auch extrem gespannt! Habe noch keine konkreten Pläne gemacht. Irgendwelche Wünsche?

C

C

**Der Tag danach**

Die nächste Abenddämmerung kommt unaufhaltsam und mit ihr der Zeitpunkt an dem ich erwachen und mich dem stellen muss was ich gestern in meiner Verzweiflung getan habe. Es ist kein Augenblick den ich je wieder erleben möchte, denn ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl als wäre ein weiterer nicht unwesentlicher Teil von mir unwiderruflich erstorben. Er ist buchstäblich der Leere anheim gefallen. Das mir zusätzlich auch noch alle Knochen und diverse Körperteile wehtun hilft keinesfalls dabei mich damit abzufinden zu was ich augenscheinlich fähig bin. Ich wünsche mir beinahe ich könnte es gleichgültig hinnehmen und akzeptieren, aber dazu bin ich einfach nicht in der Lage.

Während ich mich so leise wie möglich aufrapple und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein scherzerfülltes Ächzen unterdrücke frage ich mich besorgt was mein Meister wohl von dieser bleibenden Strafe halten mag, denn noch immer kann ich am äußersten Rand meines Bewusstseins die schreckliche Leere lauern fühlen. Es stimmt also was Ethin behauptet. Ich hatte halb gehofft ihn falsch verstanden zu haben, kaum zurechnungsfähig wie ich gestern war, aber leider scheint dem nicht so zu sein.

Es sieht aus als hätte mein Herr unversehens eine weitere Möglichkeit bekommen mich zu quälen. Und das auf eine so einfache Art und Weise. Er müsste mir nur jeglichen Kontakt vorenthalten und könnte bequem zusehen wie ich langsam in Wahnsinn abgleite. Wenn ich es vorher bereits möglichst vermieden habe mit meinen Selbstvorwürfen alleine zu sein, dann bekommt nun die Möglichkeit von einer längeren Zeit in Einsamkeit, ohne die Option mich beschäftigen und ablenken zu können eine geradezu alptraumhafte Note. Der Gedanke daran lässt mich unwillkürlich erschauern. Es muss doch einen Weg geben diesen Fluch rückgängig zu machen!

Während ich mechanisch die Vorbereitungen für das abendliche Bad durchführe grüble ich unablässig wie ich meinen Meister dazu bringen könnte mir Nachforschungen über die Eigenschaften des Messers zu erlauben. Ich will nicht für die Dauer meiner restlichen Existenz lang von der Berührung Anderer abhängig und der ständigen Gefahr ausgesetzt sein irgendwann doch einmal völlig die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren. Die Erinnerung an Ethin verdränge ich dabei so weit es geht. Sicherlich werde ich mich noch früh genug mit ihm auseinandersetzen müssen. Ich kann mir seinen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck nur zu genau vorstellen und wünsche mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich die Macht zu haben jemanden leiden zu lassen. Lange und gründlich. Bis aufs Blut. Ich bin mir sicher, in seinem Fall würde ich dabei Befriedigung empfinden ohne jegliche Schuldgefühle.

Auf einmal wird mir bewusst, dass ich schon einige Minuten hier neben der Wanne gestanden haben muss, ein frisches, weiches Handtuch in der Hand, versunken in schmallippige, hasserfüllte Phantasien und ich mache mich hastig daran mich selbst ein wenig von den Spuren der letzten Nacht zu säubern und die langen Haare zu entwirren um meinem Herrn keinen Grund zur Beanstandung zu liefern. Damit dass er mich heilen wird rechne ich ohnehin nicht. Dazu sind die durch meine erzwungene Kooperation hauptsächlich oberflächlichen gebliebenen Wunden nicht schlimm genug, obwohl sie mich, schon allein aufgrund ihrer Masse, wahrscheinlich noch einige Zeit plagen werden. Besonders der Biss in meinem Nacken pocht unangenehm als ich mit einem nassen Lappen darüber wische und lässt mich unwillig das Gesicht verziehen.

Den ganzen Morgen hindurch habe ich das beunruhigende Gefühl dass mein Herr mich genauer beobachtet als sonst und bin recht überrascht als er mich schließlich doch ohne weitere Kommentare zum Essen wegschickt, kaum das er sein eigenes Mahl beendet hat. Nach einer solch ungewöhnlichen Aufmerksamkeit hatte ich beinahe mit einer Strafe gerechnet. Es wäre schließlich nicht unbedingt unerwartet wenn ich nach meinem unglücklichen Missgeschick in Meister Geryns Quartier auch von seiner Seite her Konsequenzen zu tragen hätte.

Da ich heute ungewöhnlich früh dran bin ist außer mir niemand anwesend im Essraum und bei diesem Anblick entspanne ich mich ein wenig. Wenn ich mich beeile werde ich eine Begegnung mit Ethin in dieser Nacht vielleicht ganz vermeiden können. Ich habe mich gerade mit meinem Teller an einer Ecke der hölzernen Bank niedergelassen, da öffnet sich die Tür und ich erstarre. Glücklicherweise ist es jedoch nur Lanerys, die mich freundlich anlächelt. Es scheint als wäre ihr Tag mit besseren Aussichten gefüllt als meiner, denn sie fängt angeregt an zu plaudern kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat. Darüber dass bald der erste große Angriff stattfinden soll und wie wohl die Chancen stehen dass ihr Meister eine Weile auf dem Schlachtfeld beschäftigt sein wird, so dass sie etwas Ruhe vor ihm hat.

Ich höre ihr zwar mehr oder weniger zu, bin jedoch nach der letzten Bemerkung auf ein weiteres besorgniserregendes Problem gestoßen, das in nächster Zukunft auf mich zukommen könnte. Was wenn es meinem eigenen Meister nicht gelingt sich aus den Verpflichtungen für diesen Konflikt herauszuwinden und er mich für Wochen oder sogar Monate alleine hier lassen muss um persönlich an dem Angriff teilzunehmen? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass dem so sein wird ist nicht so gering wie ich es gerne hätte. Wie soll ich dann die Leere im Zaum halten? Würde er mich mitnehmen? Möglicherweise. Ich habe allerdings nicht den leisesten Wunsch so nah an die Kampfhandlungen heranzukommen.

Über meinen pessimistischen Überlegungen vergesse ich fast weiter zu essen und als dann doch noch Ethin hereinkommt sinkt meine Stimmung abrupt auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt. Am liebsten würde ich das halb verzehrte Frühstück stehen lassen, aber ich weiß nie wann mein Herr mir wieder die Gelegenheit geben wird etwas zu mir zu nehmen und habe gelernt jede Möglichkeit zur Nahrungsaufnahme zu nutzen die sich mir bietet. Auch Lanerys ist nicht sonderlich erfreut über die neue Gesellschaft. Sie verstummt fürs erste und wirft dem breit grinsenden Goldelf einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Was hat es denn mit diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch der Fröhlichkeit auf sich?" Will sie spitz von ihm wissen. Eine berechtigte Frage, denn normalerweise strahlt Ethin eine konstante, unterschwellige Aggressivität aus, die kaum auszuhalten ist und seine Anwesenheit zu einem sehr unangenehmen Umstand macht. Ich wünsche mir jedoch trotzdem, dass sie heute einfach geschwiegen hätte, denn einer der Gründe für seine geradezu überschäumend gute Laune macht es mir noch immer schwer überhaupt einigermaßen bequem zu sitzen und ich habe nicht den Wunsch darüber zu diskutieren. Mit niemandem. Natürlich tut Ethin mir nicht den Gefallen auf seine übliche gleichgültig abweisende Art zu reagieren.

„Wenn du das wirklich wissen willst frag doch lieber die kleine Schlampe neben dir." Schlägt er in einem ausgesucht höflichen Ton vor, für den ich ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle Erwürgen möchte. Die Knöchel meiner Gelenke sind weiß so fest halte ich meinen Löffel umklammert. Lanerys blickt kurz zwischen uns hin und her, kommt offenbar zu dem Schluss, dass es besser ist nicht weiter an diese Angelegenheit zu rühren und wendet sich daraufhin mit voller Konzentration wieder ihrem eigenen Teller zu ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Wie erwartet kann Ethin das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Und? Plötzlich gar nicht mehr so interessiert?" Will er spöttisch wissen. „Keine Lust zu hören wie hübsch er betteln kann?"

Das reicht mir. Ich bin wütend. Auf mich selbst, weil ich nichts dagegen tun konnte so sehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ebenso wie auf Ethin und diese hasserfüllte Wut, lässt mich für den Moment meine Angst vor ihm überwinden und ihn böse anfahren: „Halt bloß die Klappe sonst kannst du was erleben!"

Ein nicht so kluger Schachzug wie sich gleich darauf herausstellt, denn zu schnell als das ich noch reagieren könnte beugt er sich auf einmal vor, packt mich am Kragen und zieht mich halb über den Tisch, so das meine Hüftknochen schmerzhaft über die Tischkante scheuern und ich mich eilig abstützen muss um nicht in meinem mit Haferschleim gefüllten Teller zu landen.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so widerborstig." Zischt er mir leise ins Ohr. „Rate zu wem du kriechen wirst falls sich dein Herr mal nicht in der Stimmung befindet sich um deine neuen Bedürfnisse zu kümmern."

Zugegeben, ganz so weit hatte ich noch nicht gedacht und im ersten Moment wird mir fast schlecht bei der Vorstellung dass ich in dieser Sache von seiner Gnade abhängig sein könnte. Im nächsten Augenblick nimmt jedoch die Wut wieder überhand und ich fauche ebenso leise zurück: „Das werden wir ja sehen! Da lasse ich mich doch lieber von einem Ork vögeln!"

„Kannst du haben." Knurrt er abfällig und lässt mich endlich los, wonach wir den Rest der schnell beendeten Mahlzeit damit verbringen uns über unseren Tellern stumm giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Glücklicherweise führen unsere Wege außerhalb des Essraumes in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Kaum bin ich jedoch zurück im Quartier meines Meisters, da wartet auch schon die nächste unangenehme Überraschung auf mich. Ich werde mich heute nicht mit Magie oder auch nur Heiltränken befassen, sondern damit wie man einen perfekten Lidstrich zieht. Mein Meister hat beschlossen dass ich von nun an mehr auf mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild achten werde. Das erklärt dann wohl auch die erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit von vor dem Frühstück. Zu meiner großen Bestürzung ist es nötig, dass ich mich zu diesem Zweck mit dem Spiegel auseinandersetze, den ich bis heute sehr erfolgreich vermieden habe.

Der Diener, der mir zeigen soll worauf es ankommt, hat keine solchen Vorbehalte und zerrt mich voller Ungeduld kurzerhand mit sich. Für einen kurzen Augenblick frage ich mich ob dies vielleicht eine seltsame Art von Strafe sein soll. Bei meinem Meister würde ich das durchaus für möglich halten, denn er weiß natürlich wie ungern ich in den Spiegel schaue. Noch mehr nach der gestrigen Nacht, in der mich meine eigenen Taten so sehr angewidert haben, dass ich am liebsten aus meiner eigenen Haut herausgekrochen wäre.

Mit angehaltenem Atem sitze ich vor dem Gegenstand der meine Ängste verkörpert, öffne aber schließlich doch die Augen. Die Alternative, der Ärger meines Herrn, ist schlimmer als mein eigenes Spiegelbild halte ich mir streng vor und zwinge mich dazu dieses Geschöpf zu betrachten das mir da mit kaltem Blick und unbewegten Zügen entgegenstarrt. Wer mich nicht kennt der könnte mich noch immer für unschuldig halten, so lange bis er mir in die Augen schaut und die eisige Mauer sieht die dort alles andere verdeckt, sogar die Abgründe die ich das letzte Mal dort erblickt habe als ich mit meinem Abbild konfrontiert war. Ich mag nicht was ich sehe, denn es gleicht viel zu sehr der gefühllosen Maske eines Drow. Andererseits macht gerade diese Ausdruckslosigkeit es mir einfacher diese Konfrontation mit mir selbst auszuhalten und gezwungenermaßen finde ich mich endlich damit ab.

Als ich nach vier anstrengenden Stunden endlich imstande bin ein befriedigendes Make-up zusammenzustellen, sind meine Augen und Lippen von der vielen An- und Abschminkerei schon ganz rot und geschwollen und ich tue nichts lieber als den anstrengend perfektionistischen Diener zur Tür zu geleiten. Bereits in diesem Augenblick verabscheue ich die Vielzahl an kleinen Töpfchen, Pinseln und Tiegelchen die so ungefragt zu meiner täglichen Routine hinzugefügt worden sind. Das ich diese Prozedur jetzt jeden Abend durchführen muss versetzt mich nicht unbedingt in Begeisterungsstürme, aber da mein Meister es so bestimmt hat werde ich mich beugen und hoffen das meine unenthusiastischen Bemühungen ausreichen. Seinem ersten prüfenden Blick scheint das heutige Ergebnis zumindest schon einmal standzuhalten und ich atme erleichtert auf. Der Gedanke mich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal abzuschminken lässt meine gereizte Haut unerträglich jucken und brennen.

Die leise Sorge, dass ich beginne ihn zu langweilen und er mir deshalb diese Veränderung aufzwingt, steigt ungerufen in mir auf und lässt mich unruhig werden. Das einzige was in meiner Position noch schlimmer ist als unter einem Meister zu dienen, ist gar keinen zu haben und jedem zur Verfügung zu stehen. Andererseits ist er vielleicht nur schlecht gelaunt, weil er nicht zur heutigen Ratsversammlung eingeladen worden ist und macht mir deshalb auf so umständliche Weise das Leben schwer. Trotzdem nehme ich mir vor in nächster Zeit noch mehr auf der Hut zu sein als ich es jetzt bereits bin.

Es klopft. Unangemeldeter Besuch? Um diese Zeit kommt eigentlich kaum jemand und auch mein Meister schaut ein wenig irritiert zur Tür, bedeutet mir aber dennoch zu öffnen. Es ist ein Junge, mit dem Befehl sofort zum Hohepriester zu kommen, der wie ich inzwischen herausgefunden habe niemand anderes als der Vater des unglücklichen Daevan ist. Das Stirnrunzeln meines Herrn wird bei jeder Silbe tiefer und wie jedes Mal wenn er mit diesem Man zu tun hat erscheint ein wütendes Glitzern in seinen Augen, als müsste er sich stark zurückhalten um nicht auf der Stelle auf ihn loszugehen, selbst wenn das Objekt seines Ärgers momentan gar nicht anwesend ist. Angesichts dieser negativen Einstellung meines Herrn bin ich recht glücklich den Hohepriester noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben.

Kaum hat der Junge die Nachricht überbracht verbeugt er sich hastig und huscht flugs davon. Auch ich entferne mich schnell aus der Nähe der Tür und zucke leicht zusammen als mein Meister mit einem nachhallenden Klatschen das Buch an dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte zuschlägt.

Allein diese Geste zeigt deutlich wie wütend er ist und auf einmal bin ich froh fürs erste nicht in seiner Nähe sein zu müssen, obwohl kaum anzunehmen ist dass seine Stimmung milder sein wird wenn er zurückkommt. Wie zu jener Nacht als ich ihn das erste Mal traf schnappt er sich den Stab, den er sonst kaum je beachtet und macht sich augenblicklich auf den Weg.

„Was stehst du so faul rum?" Fährt er mich mürrisch an während er schon mit wehender Robe hinausstapft. „Los an die Arbeit, sonst setzt es was!"

„Sofort Herr."

Aufgeschreckt begebe ich mich umgehend zu den tags zuvor verlassenen Heiltränken und führe meine Tätigkeit dort fort wo ich sie gestern niedergelegt hatte. Was für ein Glück das diese Tränke nicht an der freien Luft verderben, sonst wäre die Schuld dafür heute sicherlich auf meinen Schultern gelandet. Das gleichmäßige Plätschern des zähflüssigen, grünen Tranks in bauchige Fläschchen beruhigt mich schließlich ein wenig und das kühle, glatte Glas ist angenehm still und unkompliziert unter meinen Fingern, doch ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass mein Herr seine schlechte Laune an mir auslassen wird wenn er wiederkehrt und dass das sehr unangenehm werden könnte und es ist dieses Wissen, welches meine Hände in den nächsten zwei Stunden leicht aber fortwährend zittern lässt. Ob ich es wagen sollte gewisse Vorbereitungen vorzunehmen? Oder würde das seine Wut und Aggression nur noch vergrößern? Nervös blicke ich immer wieder zur Tür und entscheide schließlich angesichts meines ohnehin schon schmerzenden Körpers doch lieber vorsorgliche Maßnahmen zu treffen, damit ich in den nächsten Tagen überhaupt eine Bewegung machen kann ohne dabei jedes Mal vor Schmerz zu stöhnen.

Als er kaum eine Viertelstunde später hereingestürmt kommt bin ich froh wenigstens das getan zu haben. Pure Wut steht ihm im Gesicht und ohne darüber nachzudenken kauere ich bereits auf dem Boden.

„Ausziehen." Bellt er mich an, als hätte ich das längst getan haben müssen. Hastig streife ich, schon jetzt am ganzen Körper zitternd, Hemd und Hose ab. Ich bin kaum fertig da werde ich auch schon mit steinhartem Griff im Nacken gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand gestoßen. Der Teppich, der daran hängt dämpft ein wenig den Aufprall, aber das leise Aufstöhnen kann ich dennoch nicht zurückhalten. Ein kräftiger Tritt an die Innenseite meines Köchels zwingt meine Beine weiter auseinander und lässt mich schmerzlich aufkeuchen. Einen Augenblick später stehe ich eingequetscht zwischen meinem Meister und der Steinwand. Erst jetzt scheint er die Bisswunde zu bemerken die Ethin gestern hinterlassen hat und gibt ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.

„Verdammtes Miststück!" Zischt er ungehalten. „Sag ihm er soll dir das nächste Mal gefälligst woanders hinbeißen."

„Ja Herr." Presse ich angestrengt hervor. Keine leichte Aufgabe, wenn ich kaum Luft holen kann.

„Oder wolltest du es so?" Fragt er auf einmal misstrauisch und ich erstarre, soweit das in meiner augenblicklichen Position möglich ist. „Du bist erstaunlich glimpflich weggekommen gestern. Was hat er mit dir angestellt?"

Er weiß es noch gar nicht?! Wie kann das sein? Was hat ihn so abgelenkt?

„E…er hat mich geschnitten Herr." Antworte ich unsicher und werde daraufhin ruckartig an der Schulter gepackt, herumgedreht und argwöhnisch von oben bis untern gemustert.

„Wo?" Fragt mein Herr scharf. „Ich kann keine Schnittwunden erkennen."

„Das Messer war verflucht und ich…"

„WAS?" Unterbricht er mich und die Wut mischt sich mit Unglauben. „Rayen hat ihn mit dem Quortek Caluss auf dich losgelassen?"

Ich schaue unsicher zu Boden.

„Ich weiß nicht genau Herr. Es war nur…"

Aber wieder unterbricht er mich.

„Wie oft?" Will er kurz angebunden wissen. Was meint er? Wie viele Schnitte mir beigebracht worden sind? Ich entscheide mich zunächst genau davon auszugehen. Alles andere wäre in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich auch nebensächlich.

„Zwei mal Herr."

Eine steile Falte erscheint über seiner schmalen Nasenwurzel.

„Tief?"

„Nein Herr." Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf. „Nur flache Schnitte an der Wange und an den Rippen."

Letzteres füge ich hauptsächlich hinzu um völlig sicher zu sein dass wir wirklich über dieselben Dinge reden. Fast eine Minute lang betrachtet er mich daraufhin nachdenklich und forschend. Fast als suche er nach äußeren Anzeichen für das Verhalten der Leere in meinem Inneren. Nackt wie ich bin beginne ich bald zu frieren. Die Angst mein Herr könnte mich nun nicht mehr haben wollen steigt unaufhaltsam wieder in mir hoch und quält mich, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte und es wage ihn unaufgefordert anzusprechen.

„Meister? Was geschieht jetzt mit mir?"

Meine Stimme, heiser, brüchig und unsicher, verrät nur allzu deutlich wie groß meine Furcht davor ist von ihm weggegeben zu werden, gleich einem Bündel abgelegter Kleider. Die Möglichkeit ein weiteres Mal in einer so kurzen Zeit alles zu verlieren was mein Leben ausmacht schnürt mir die Luft ab, auch wenn sich dieses Leben nicht unbedingt angenehm nennen lässt, ist es doch alles was mir noch geblieben ist nachdem alles was ich zuvor kannte so plötzlich in Blut ertrank. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es überstehen würde selbst dies zu verlieren, aber scheinbar ist ihm dieser Gedanke noch gar nicht gekommen, denn er schaut ein wenig verblüfft und fragt dann nur spöttisch: „Was meinst du wohl was passieren wird Häschen?"

Es ist offensichtlich nur eine rhetorische Frage, denn er fährt gleich darauf mit gerunzelter Stirn fort: „Das kommt zu einem sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt. Ich werde eine Weile fort sein und kann dich nicht mitnehmen."

Entsetzt kann ich zunächst nur starren. Er wird fort sein? Dann muss ich also wirklich einen anderen Weg finden. Hatte Ethin am Ende doch Recht?

„Es gibt einige Dinge die du während meiner Abwesenheit erledigen musst." Zwingt er meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Gegenwart. „Dazu werde ich dir genaue Anweisungen aufschreiben. Wenn du Probleme hast, wirst du Meister Geryn um Hilfe bitten müssen."

Die Zweifel daran dass der hinterhältige Meister auch nur einen einzigen Finger rühren wird um mir irgendwie behilflich zu sein müssen mir ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn mein Herr sagt genervt: „Ich werde vorher mit ihm reden."

Damit betrachtet er die Angelegenheit offenbar als geklärt und dreht mich mit einem ungeduldigen Griff an der Schulter wieder zur Wand um zu beenden was er begonnen hatte. Das er mit mir so verfährt wie jetzt, schnell, hart und absolut rücksichtslos, passiert nicht sehr oft, doch von Zeit zu Zeit bekomme ich es auf diese Weise zu spüren wenn die Dinge nicht so verlaufen wie er es will, denn mich hat er im Gegensatz zum Rest der Welt völlig unter Kontrolle.

Kaum zwei Stunden später sehe ich zum ersten Mal die Liste mit den Erledingungen. Sie ist so lang, dass ich starke Bedenken habe, ob es überhaupt möglich ist all diese Dinge in den veranschlagten Zwei Wochen seiner Abwesenheit zu schaffen. Es sind sogar ein paar Tränke dabei die ich brauen soll, von denen ich jedoch bis heute nicht einmal den Namen kannte, was heißt das ich mir zunächst das nötige Wissen aneignen muss bevor ich überhaupt damit beginnen kann mich an die Zubereitung zu machen. Resigniert versuche ich bereits im Kopf einen ungefähren Zeitplan zu erstellen während ich im Quartier umhereile um einige der Dinge zusammenzusuchen die er selbst morgen mitnehmen wird.

Er selbst ist wieder gegangen um an einer letzten Besprechung teilzunehmen und wird sich hoffentlich danach zu Meister Geryn begeben um ihn davon abzuhalten mich bei unserer nächsten Begegnung in kleine Stückchen zu hacken.

Meine Gefühle sind dabei merkwürdig gespalten. Einerseits bin ich froh für einige Tage die Gewissheit zu haben nicht bestraft zu werden, aber gleichzeitig habe ich wahnsinnige Angst davor so lange alleine zu sein, ohne den Halt klar abgesteckter Grenzen und Befehle und ohne seine Gegenwart. Vielleicht ist dies auch der Grund aus dem er mir erlaubt am heutigen Tag bei ihm im Bett zu schlafen ohne das ich mehr tun muss als mich an ihn zu kuscheln. Der Gedanke an einen Fluchtversuch während seiner Abwesenheit ist mir bis jetzt nicht einmal im Ansatz gekommen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür wie fest er mich in diesen wenigen Monaten bereits an sich gebunden hat.

In den nächsten Tagen bleibt mir kaum Zeit um überhaupt über etwas anderes als meine Aufgaben nachzudenken und ich bin sogar beinahe erleichtert darüber, denn wenn ich viel zu tun habe muss ich mich nicht anderen Dingen befassen und dies lässt mich das Alleinsein einigermaßen aushalten. Nur die Leere macht mir Sorgen, sie schiebt sich langsam aber sicher wieder weiter in mein Bewusstsein und ich fürchte dass ich irgendwann ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen werde mich zu konzentrieren, was heißt, dass ich einen Weg finden muss gegen sie anzukämpfen. Vorzugsweise einen der nicht Ethin involviert. Aber wie soll ich mich bei der riesigen Menge an Arbeit auch noch darum kümmern?

Nach elf anstrengenden Tagen kommt überraschend eine Nachricht. Mein Meister wird länger brauchen als geplant. Wie lange genau länger sein wird sagt er nicht, sondern verlangt nur in kurz angebundenen Worten dass ich ihm einige Zutaten sende. Froh nun unerwartet doch ein wenig mehr Zeit zu haben packe ich alles Gewünschte zusammen, schicke es mit dem Boten umgehend wieder zurück zu ihm und mache mich an die Recherche für den dritten der Tränke auf meiner Liste.

Gleich im ersten Text den ich dazu finde offenbart sich mir eine sehr unangenehme Überraschung. Eine der Hauptzutaten dieses Gebräus ist Blut. Genauer gesagt das frische Blut eines männlichen Goldelfen. Erschüttert lasse ich das Buch sinken. Wie soll ich hier in dieser Stadt sechs Liter Blut beschaffen? Das Bild eines ausgebluteten Ethins drängt sich mir für ein paar Sekunden auf, aber da mir diese Möglichkeit nicht offen steht, beginne ich vorerst nur nervös auf und ab zu laufen während ich krampfhaft überlege woher ich jetzt einen Goldelfen bekommen soll, denn offenbar erwartet mein Herr von mir dazu imstande zu sein und Meister Geryn will ich nicht fragen wenn es nicht doch noch die geringste Möglichkeit gibt dies zu vermeiden. Zwei Stunden und viele verworfene Ideen später bin ich bereits den Tränen nahe als mir doch noch ein rettender Gedanke kommt.

Ich weiß dass es Gefangene in der Stadt gibt seit die Drow entschieden haben in den Städtekonflikt einzugreifen. Möglicherweise ist der Goldelf den ich brauche dabei. Dass ich den Gefangenen bei der Blutentnahme wahrscheinlich töten muss, daran verbiete ich mir in diesem Augenblick zu denken. Zunächst zählt nur den Befehl meines Meisters zu erfüllen und den Trank zu brauen. Der Weg zu den Kerkern ist nicht unbedingt ungefährlich für jemanden wie mich, denn er führt zu nah an die Kasernen heran in denen sich noch immer die Soldaten befinden, die nicht im nächsten großen Angriff eingesetzt werden sollen, doch ich habe schon zu viel Zeit mit nutzlosen Überlegungen verschwendet und so greife ich nach demjenigen unter meinen Umhängen der die größte Kapuze hat und mache mich umgehend auf den Weg durch die nachtschwarze, feuchtkalte Stadt.

Am großen, wuchtigen Eingangsportal der Schule der Magier halte ich kurz inne um mir einen Überblick über den Vorplatz zu verschaffen, auf dem es trotz des ungemütlichen Wetters vor geschäftig hin- und herrennenden Leuten nur so wimmelt. Die Vorbereitungen müssen rechtzeitig beendet werden und nehmen dabei keine Rücksicht auf die Witterung. Ich komme nur selten hinaus in die Stadt und noch seltener bin ich dabei auf mich allein gestellt, aber jedes Mal bin ich extrem froh wenn ich mit heiler Haut wieder zurück in der verhältnismäßig sicheren Umgebung des Quartiers meines Meisters anlange.

Vorsichtig vermeide ich es mich mitten durch die Menge zu bewegen und halte mich am Rand des großen Platzes, bis ich in eine schmale Gasse abbiegen kann, wo es etwas leerer ist. Hier befinden sich die großen Lagerhallen der Händler, von deren gut gesicherten Türen her mich die waffenstarrenden Wachposten misstrauisch anstarren während ich hastig vorbeihusche. Bald jedoch gelange ich in eine Gegend wo hauptsächlich die Reicheren dieser Stadt residieren und sich gegenseitig mit aufwändig dekorierten Fassaden aus Marmor oder blassgelbem Sandstein und pedantisch gepflegten Vorgärten übertreffen zu suchen. Es ist kein einziger Halm am falschen Platz, was mich unangenehm an die Zustände in Meister Geryns Räumen erinnert. Das Bedürfnis der Drow nach absoluter Dominanz spiegelt sich auf eine Weise in ihrer Umgebung wieder die mir jedes Mal wieder Beklemmung bereitet. Am äußersten Rande dieses Teils der Stadt, dort wo langsam aber sicher Reichtum zu bitterer Armut übergeht und außerdem die Soldaten stationiert sind, befinden sich die Kerker des Rates.

Das Bauwerk aus geschwärztem Stein ist schon von außen sehr einschüchternd und überragt die umstehenden Häuser um zwei ganze Stockwerke. Wie fast überall in der Stadt gibt es auch hier aufwändigen Stuck an der Fassade und ein breite, ausladende Treppe führt hinauf zu einer riesigen eisenverstärkten Holztür, neben der zwei Ogerwachen postiert worden sind. Sie reagieren nicht im Geringsten als ich endlich meinen inneren Widerstand überwinde und langsam die Stufen erklimme.

Ein wenig verunsichert betätige ich den eisernen Klopfer, der an die in der Großen eingelassene kleinere Tür angebracht ist, woraufhin sich zunächst nur knirschend ein kleines Fenster öffnet und ein schlechtgelaunter Goblinsklave heiser von mir wissen will, was denn mein Begehr sei.

„Meister Shenjal schickt mich." Erkläre ich ihm mit aller Arroganz zu der dich in diesem Augenblick fähig bin, denn ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Autorität, selbst wenn sie größtenteils gespielt ist, den einzigen Weg darstellt bei solchen Kreaturen etwas zu erreichen. „Er braucht einen Goldelfen."

Mit einem wortlosen Grunzen meines Gegenübers schließt sich das kleine Fensterchen und ich durchlebe ein paar nervöse Sekunden voll Zweifel in denen nichts geschieht, bevor schließlich die Tür aufschwingt und der stinkende Goblin mich hereinwinkt. Er geleitet mich durch einen dunklen, stickigen Gang zu einem kleinen Raum, wo hinter einem überfüllten Schreibtisch ein bulliger Drow sitzt, der für seine Rasse ziemlich groß geraten ist. Der Grund warum er hier postiert wurde, ist sofort ersichtlich, denn er trägt eine schwarze Augenklappe und ist damit für den Kampf trotz seiner körperlichen Stärke wohl nicht mehr geeignet. Er schaut mürrisch auf, was mehr als deutlich macht dass er es nicht schätzt in diesem Augenblick gestört zu werden und ich verbeuge mich ein kleines bisschen tiefer als absolut nötig um ihn nicht unnötig zu verstimmen. Er steht im Rang nicht so weit über mir dass ich wie vor einem Meister auf die Knie fallen müsste, was mich mit beträchtlicher Erleichterung erfüllt nachdem ich auf dem Weg hierher bereits zu genüge die dicke, schmierige Schmutzschicht auf dem Boden begutachtet habe.

Sein einäugiger Blick erfasst in Sekundenschnelle die gute Qualität meiner Kleidung, ebenso wie das silberne Sklavenhalsband, das ich vorsorglich freigelegt habe sobald sich die Tür hinter mir schloss und er kommt glücklicherweise zu dem Schluss, dass mein Meister wichtig genug sein muss um mich anzuhören.

„Wer schickt dich?" Erkundigt er sich argwöhnisch, kaum dass ich mich wieder aufgerichtet habe.

„Mein Herr Meister Shenjal. Er benötigt einen männlichen Goldelfen."

Das ist zwar nicht hundertprozentig wahr, aber es entspricht immer noch weitestgehend den Tatsachen, denn ich denke kaum dass er mir einen Gefangenen überlassen würde nur weil ich ihn nett darum bitte. Der mürrische Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich in Sekundenschnelle zu einem gehässigen Lächeln.

„Langweilst ihn wohl was?"

Ich lasse ihn in dem Glauben und erwidere nichts, denn es scheint ihn fröhlicher zu stimmen, was meine eigene Ausgangsposition schließlich nur verbessern kann. Trotz meiner unbefriedigenden Reaktion wendet sich der Drow nun, immer noch grinsend, einem dicken ledergebundenen Buch zu, in dem hoffentlich die einzelnen Gefangenen eingetragen sind. Er blättert eine Weile geschäftig darin herum, während ich mit unbewegter Miene abwarte und gibt schließlich ein zufriedenes Grunzen von sich.

„Ah, der hier. Das ist ein spezieller Liebling von mir." Erklärt er und das Grinsen wird noch ein Stück breiter und gemeiner. „Kratzbürstig wie eine wütende Harpyie und Lösegeld gibt es auch nicht für ihn. Den kann dein Herr haben."

Ich nicke stumm und danke dem Schicksal dafür dass alles so glatt zu laufen scheint.

„Sollst du ihn gleich mitnehmen?"

Ein weiteres Nicken, diesmal begleitet von einem schlichten: „Ja Herr."

„Gut." Brummt er und schreibt etwas neben den Eintrag. Wahrscheinlich an wen er den Gefangenen weitergibt. „Dein Meister kann die unterzeichneten Dokumente dann direkt an uns senden."

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr." Sage ich und nehme den offiziell aussehenden Zettel entgegen den er mir hinhält, um ihn sicher in der Innentasche meines Umhangs zu verstauen. Damit werde ich mich später befassen. Wenn mein Herr den Trank so dringend braucht dann wird er hoffentlich auch damit einverstanden sein, dass ich den Gefangenen in seinem Namen fordere, selbst wenn mir nicht ganz wohl dabei ist. Kaufen gehen kann ich das Blut jedenfalls nicht, denn er hat mir kein Gold dagelassen.

„Warte hier." Brummt er mich nun an und verschwindet mit einem großen Schlüsselbund. Durch die Tür seines Büros hindurch höre ich ihn nach dem Goblin brüllen und dann entfernen sich das Schlüsselklimpern und die schweren, schlurfenden Schritte des Sklaven.

Die Zeit in der ich dort stehe und warte verbringe ich damit mir Sorgen zu machen darüber was ich hier eigentlich tue. Erst jetzt wird mir wirklich klar, was zuvor von der Befürchtung überschattet wurde den Anforderungen meines Meisters nicht gerecht zu werden. Ich werde mich mit diesem Gefangenen auseinandersetzen müssen! Einem lebendigen und höchstwahrscheinlich widerspenstigen Gefangenen. Die Vorstellung allein bereitet mir bereits Kopfschmerzen. Vor allem, weil ich bereits weiß, dass ich ihm keine Drogen verabreichen kann um ihn betäubt zu halten. Das Blut muss laut Rezept weniger als zwei Wochen alt und frei von Körperfremden Substanzen sein. In der guten halben Stunde die der Drow benötigt um wiederzukommen wird mir mehr und mehr bewusst was ich mir gerade aufhalse, doch jetzt gibt es keinen Weg zurück mehr. Ich kann kaum erzählen mein Herr hätte es sich plötzlich wieder anders überlegt und außerdem stünde ich dann immer noch vor dem Problem mir anderswo das Blut zu beschaffen.

Als die beiden, Drow und Goblin, schließlich mit dem momentan offenbar bewusstlosen und gefesselten Elfen das Büro betreten rümpfe ich automatisch die Nase angesichts des unangenehmen Geruchs den er ausströmt. Die ehemals blonden Haare kleben dreckig verfilzt an seinem Kopf und sind offenbar grob mit einem Messer knapp über den knochigen Schultern abgeschnitten worden. Die Kleider die ihm noch geblieben sind befinden sich auch nicht in besserem Zustand und verdienen kaum noch ihre Bezeichnung, so zerrissen und starr vor Dreck wie sie sind. Durch die großen Löcher kann man schmutzige, durch den langen Lichtmangel fahle Haut und deutliche Spuren der Abmagerung sehen, unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Wunden und Kratzern.

„Wohin?" Grunzt mich der Goblin an. Er keucht und schwitzt schon jetzt unter dem Gewicht des Ohnmächtigen, der über seiner mageren Schulter hängt.

„Dab' aschach." Antworte ich kurz und rufe damit ein ungläubiges Stöhnen bei ihm hervor, dass ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von seitens des Drow einbringt. Offenbar ist es seine Aufgabe den Gefangenen dorthin zu tragen. Diese Erkenntnis ruft bei mir, trotz seines ebenfalls nicht gerade lieblichen Geruchs, hauptsächlich Erleichterung hervor, denn ich glaube kaum dass ich den Elfen allein bis dorthin hätte schleppen können. Mit einer letzten Verbeugung in Richtung des einäugigen Dunkelelfen verlasse ich die Kerker und mache mich, den fluchenden Goblin und seine Last im Schlepptau, auf den Rückweg.

Als wir von der großen Treppe herunter sind und in die erste Gasse einbiegen fangen meine Knie leicht an zu zittern und ich kann kaum glauben dass ich es wirklich geschafft habe. Ich tue mein Bestes diese Gefühle vor dem Goblin zu verbergen und fahre ihn unwirsch an er solle sich ein wenig beeilen. Je eher ich ihn los bin desto besser.

Wirklich beruhigt bin ich erst als ich nach einem einigermaßen ereignislosen Rückweg vor der Tür meines Meisters stehe, den Gefangenen zu meinen Füßen und der Goblinrücken hastig um die nächste Ecke verschwindet. Der andere Sklave fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl hier zwischen all den Magiern an die ich mich inzwischen mehr oder weniger gewöhnt habe. Mit gerümpfter Nase fasse ich den Elfen unter den Armen und zerre ihn mühsam ins Zimmer hinein, wo er schließlich, noch immer bewusstlos, auf dem Teppich zu liegen kommt.

Ich beschließe diesen Umstand zu nutzen solange er anhält und ersetze die Fesseln aus den Kerkern durch ein anderes Paar aus Eisen, das ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit erlaubt. Allerdings nur solange ich es erlaube, denn ich kenne das Kommandowort, dass die Ketten augenblicklich so weit verkürzt, dass er keinen Schritt mehr tun können wird. Die aufgescheuerten und entzündeten Gelenke zeigen deutlich, dass er bereits einige Zeit in Fesseln verbracht haben muss.

Sein Gestank ist mir mittlerweile unerträglich und ich entscheide ihn gleich weiter in den Baderaum zu befördern um ihn wenigstens notdürftig zu säubern, bevor ich dieses magere Geschöpf so weit aufpäppeln kann, dass es seinen Zweck erfüllt. Es wird wahrscheinlich einige Tage dauern bevor er auch nur ein wenig Blut entbehren kann ohne sofort an dem Schock zu sterben. Wie viel davon fließt überhaupt in seinem unterernährten Körper? Ich habe keine Ahnung und das heißt, dass ich vielleicht dafür sorgen muss, dass er so lange wie möglich am Leben bleibt und mir weiter zur Verfügung steht falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Ich glaube nämlich kaum dass ich ein weiteres Mal so leicht und problemlos einen Goldelfen ausgehändigt bekommen werde. Oder ich schaffe es eine Möglichkeit zu entdecken um vorher herauszufinden wie viel der kostbaren roten Flüssigkeit in seinen Adern fließt.

Als erstes schneide ich die hoffnungslos verfilzten Haare bis auf ein paar wenige Fingerbreit ab und widme mich dann den Kleidern, die ich ebenfalls zerschneide und danach verbrenne, weil sie sonst zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sind.

Nackt bietet er ein noch erbärmlicheres Bild als zuvor und ich überlege ob ich ihm einfach einen Heiltrank verabreichen und die folgende Wartezeit in Kauf nehmen soll, bis der Trank völlig von seinem Körper absorbiert und das Blut wieder sauber ist. Der Vorrat der sich hier in den Räumen befindet ist groß genug dass es niemandem auffallen würde wenn er um eine Flasche schrumpft.

Während ich ihn noch unschlüssig anstarre öffnet er auf einmal die Augen, was mich dazu bringt erschrocken zusammen zu zucken. Ein verwirrter, kastanienbrauner Blick zuckt hektisch durch den Raum und kommt schließlich auf mir zum Stillstand.

„Wo bin ich?" Will er mit heiser, krächzender Stimme von mir wissen.

„In den Räumen von Meister Shenjal." Erkläre ich ihm, was meiner Meinung nach alles ist was er an Information braucht. Ihm reicht dass keinesfalls, wie ich am folgenden Stirnrunzeln nur allzu deutlich erkenne.

„Wieso?"

Die Frage, scharf und misstrauisch, ist zwar berechtigt, ruft jedoch bei mir nun ebenfalls ein Stirnrunzeln hervor.

„Weil er es so bestimmt hat." Lüge ich kurz angebunden. „Ich stelle die Befehle meines Herrn nicht infrage." Setze ich noch hinterher um ihn von weiteren Fragen abzuhalten.

„Du bist ein Sklave?"

Die Verachtung die in diesen Worten mitschwingt als er mühsam versucht sich aufzusetzen habe ich zwar erwartet, doch irgendwie geht sie mir näher als ich gedacht hätte.

„Wenn du willst kannst du ein Bad nehmen." Presse ich heraus und deute auf die Wanne neben uns. Dieses Angebot zaubert ein begeistertes Leuchten auf das schmutzige, verhärmte Gesicht und bringt ihn wohl dazu die Angelegenheit fürs erste ruhen zu lassen. Dann schaut er an sich herab und errötet, was mich im ersten Augenblick verwirrt, weil ich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt bin mich selbst auf Kommando zu entblößen, dass mir dieser Zustand bei anderen fast normal erscheint.

„Wirst du Hilfe brauchen?" Erkundige ich mich schnell um ihn abzulenken, sobald mir der Grund für sein Verhalten klargeworden ist, woraufhin er widerwillig nickt und beschämt an mir vorbei schaut. So schüchtern, aber ohne die Angst vor Berührung die ich eigentlich vermutet hätte. Vielleicht musste er noch nicht die Dinge ertragen die ich hinter mir habe.

„Ich denke ja. Kaneth hat unseren Abschied sehr ausgiebig zelebriert."

„Kaneth? Der Einäugige?"

Er muss ihn noch einmal ordentlich zusammengeschlagen haben. Dadurch würde sich auch die Bewusstlosigkeit erklären.

„Ja. Er mag mich nicht besonders."

„Das sagte er mir."

Ohne weitere Kommentare helfe ich ihm in die Wanne und rufe das Wasser herbei, was ihn alarmiert zusammenschrecken lässt. Nachdem jedoch sonst nichts Bedrohliches geschieht beruhigt er sich schnell wieder und während ich mit einem weichen Schwamm vorsichtig seinen von Kratzern und blauen Flecken übersäten Rücken säubere fahre ich unauffällig mit meiner Betrachtung fort. Er muss ungefähr um die Hundert sein, also um einiges älter als ich, aber für einen Elfen immer noch recht jung. Sein Körperbau ist der eines Kriegers, mit relativ breiten Schultern und gut entwickelten Muskeln. Die schlanke Zerbrechlichkeit die bei Ethin und mir selber so hervorstechend ist kann ich an ihm, trotz der offensichtlichen Unterernährung nicht entdecken.

Je sauberer und weniger abstoßend er wird, desto mehr wird mir bewusst wie sehr sich die unangenehme Leere wieder in mir ausgebreitet hat und bald muss ich mich streng zur Ordnung rufen um nicht dem Drängen nachzugeben meine Hände besitzergreifend über diesen Rücken gleiten zu lassen der da so gut erreichbar vor mir ausgebreitet ist.

Als ich schließlich das Gefühl habe mich kaum noch beherrschen zu können schnappe ich mir ein Handtuch und erkläre das Bad brüsk für beendet. Der Elf blickt mich zuerst trotzig an, entscheidet sich dann aber doch dazu sich unterzuordnen. Warum er dass tut weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht ist in meinem Blick mehr von dem Hunger zu erkennen, der in mir lauert als mir bewusst ist oder er kann einfach die Lage noch nicht gut genug einschätzen um nicht auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Jedenfalls lässt er es widerstandslos zu das ich ihn schnell und effizient abtrockne, bevor ich mich daran mache ihm aus der Wanne zu helfen. Ich denke unterdessen an all die Zeit die mich dieses Unterfangen heute bereits gekostet hat und wünsche mir plötzlich er würde sich ein wenig mehr beeilen.

„Wie heißt du?"

Ich stocke kurz, unvorbereitet darauf von ihm angesprochen zu werden.

„Evoe."

„Ein Drow Name." Bemerkt er missbilligend, woraufhin ich scharf zurückgebe: „Es ist der einzige der mir geblieben ist."

„Ich bin Ainwe." Verkündet er dann, ohne weiter auf meine unfreundliche Erwiderung einzugehen.

„Wie schön für dich." Antworte ich entnervt und ziehe ihn hinter mir her in Richtung Hauptraum. Ich will ihn nicht kennen lernen. Er soll nicht zu einer Person werden für mich, sondern etwas bleiben das einen bestimmten Nutzen hat. Den seines Blutes. Sobald ich anfange ihn als Individuum mit Hoffnungen, Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten wahrzunehmen werde ich es kaum noch über mich bringen zu tun was ich tun muss.


	21. chapter21

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel mit dem ordentlichen Disclaimer.

* * *

A/N: So für ein Sylvesterkapitel hat es nicht mehr ganz gereicht, aber für die momentanen Verhältnisse ist es ja immer noch ein relativ frühes Update:) Bin allerdings momentan etwas pessimistisch gestimmt. Muss wohl am Winter liegen… jedenfalls fehlt mir gerade ein wenig die Inspiration für mehr.

* * *

C

C

**Verlorene Unschuld**

„Wo ist denn überhaupt dieser Meister Shenjal?"

Wenn ich das so genau wüsste! Weder der Bote noch die Nachricht die mein Herr mir sandte waren sehr informativ. Kurz bin ich versucht ihm einfach zu befehlen den Mund zu halten, aber bis jetzt war er zumindest einigermaßen kooperativ und ich glaube nicht dass dem noch lange so bleiben würde wenn ich ihm gegenüber so herrisch benähme. Die spärlichen Sympathien die er jetzt noch für mich hegt wären dann wahrscheinlich sehr schnell verschwunden.

„Er ist nicht hier." Antworte ich dem Elf, der sich, eingewickelt in das Handtuch, auf dem Teppich niedergelassen hat und neugierig seine chaotisch unaufgeräumte Umgebung betrachtet, stattdessen so gelassen wie möglich und wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch über den Heiltrank zu. Irgendwo hier drinnen muss doch stehen wie lange dieses verdammte Gebräu braucht um aus der Blutbahn zu verschwinden! Ich werde ihm jedenfalls nichts davon geben solange ich darüber nicht bescheid weiß.

„Wo ist er denn?"

Diese hartnäckige Fragerei beginnt bereits jetzt mir auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Kriegsvorbereitungen."

In diesem Augenblick finde ich endlich die Auskunft nach der ich schon die ganze Zeit suche. Fünf Nächte werde ich warten müssen. Viel zu lange wie ich finde. Einen anderen Weg sehe ich allerdings nicht. Es wird zwar knapp, aber ich könnte es rechtzeitig schaffen und ohne den Heiltrank würde es vielleicht noch sehr viel länger dauern bis er so weit ist mir die benötigten sechs Liter Blut zu produzieren.

„Ich werde dir einen Heiltrank verabreichen." Informiere ich ihn bevor er mir weitere Fragen stellen kann und gehe schnell ins Nebenzimmer um eines der Fläschchen zu holen.

„Was ist das?" Will er argwöhnisch wissen als ich es ihm schließlich entgegenhalte.

„Der Heiltrank."

Was sonst? Habe ich nicht vor einer Minute erklärt was ich vorhabe? Glaubt er vielleicht ich mache mir die Mühe ihn hierher zu holen nur um ihm dann Gift zu verabreichen und eine Leiche am Hals zu haben?

„Den brauche ich nicht." Behauptet der anstrengende Elf jetzt störrisch. Ich bezweifle sehr das dies der Wahrheit entspricht. In seiner jetzigen Verfassung dürfte er es kaum allein aus der Schule schaffen, selbst wenn ihn niemand aufhalten würde. Wahrscheinlich geht es einfach gegen seinen Stolz von einem Sklaven und damit indirekt auch den Drow Hilfe anzunehmen.

„Das mag ja sein", lenke ich dennoch erst einmal ein „trotzdem wäre ich dir sehr dankbar wenn du ihn trinken würdest und uns beiden damit Schmerzen ersparst."

Er zögert, schaut mich unsicher und abwägend an.

„Na gut."

Endlich streckt er die Hände aus und nimmt den Trank entgegen. Scheinbar überzeugt ihn dieser Appell an sein Mitgefühl mehr als der an sein eigenes Wohl gerichtete. Kaum das er, nach einem weiteren misstrauischen Zögern, alles davon geschluckt hat kommt jedoch auch schon die nächste Frage über seine Lippen.

„Wenn dein Meister weg ist, wozu bin ich dann hier?"

„Das sagte ich doch bereits." Murre ich zurück. „Weil er es so bestimmt hat."

„Und warum hat er das?"

Langsam beginne ich diesen Kaneth zu verstehen. Bewusstlos war Ainwe sehr viel leichter zu ertragen.

„Offensichtlich hauptsächlich deshalb um meine Zeit mit deinen unnützen Fragen zu verschwenden."

„Also weißt du es nicht." Bemerkt er unzufrieden. Ich verdrehe nur irritiert die Augen und widme mich dann wieder dem Rezept, das mir heute diese anstrengenden Umstände beschert hat. Ein paar wenige erfreuliche Minuten lang herrscht angenehmes Schweigen, dann durchbricht Ainwes Stimme die Stille und meine ohnehin noch durch seine frühere Nähe beeinträchtigte Konzentration ist dahin.

„Ich habe Hunger."

„Ach nein, wirklich?" Ist meine sarkastische Antwort. Als ob ich das übersehen könnte.

„Du siehst auch nicht aus als würdest du hier besonders viel bekommen." Folgt es nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Ich werde noch weniger kriegen wenn du mich nicht meine Arbeit tun lässt."

Das trifft zwar nicht direkt auf die heutige Nacht zu, aber ich bin mir sicher dass ich mit mehr als nur Hunger rechnen muss wenn ich nicht erledige was mein Meister mir aufgetragen hat.

„Ach dann bist du also ein folgsamer kleiner Sklave." Seine Stimme hat einen ätzenden Ton angenommen, der mich vor Wut mit den Zähnen knirschen lässt. Er hat doch keine Ahnung!

„Artig und gehorsam", Fährt er voller Verachtung fort „ohne jeglichen Stolz oder eigenen Willen."

Der erste Teil seines Satzes stimmt, aber der zweite leider nicht, denn wenn ich gar keinen Stolz mehr hätte dann wäre ich jetzt nicht so wütend auf ihn. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen starre ich ihn an und wünsche mir er würde nun schweigen, aber er ist noch nicht fertig.

„Natürlich ist das nicht verwunderlich, schließlich bist du kaum mehr als ein Kind und leichter zu brechen als ein echter Krieger, aber nicht einmal jetzt wo dein Meister gar nicht anwesend ist zeigst du auch nur einen Funken Selbstbewusstsein."

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich jetzt lieber still!" Zische ich leise und bedrohlich. Für einen Augenblick bin ich kurz davor dem Drängen der Leere nachzugeben und einfach über ihn herzufallen. Er könnte mir, gefesselt wie er ist, kaum Widerstand entgegensetzen und dann würden wir ja sehen wie viel Stolz ihm danach noch bleibt. Was weiß er denn schon über mein Leben um mich so zu verurteilen? Aber wenn ich es täte wäre ich wirklich endgültig wie Ethin und so weit will ich einfach nicht sinken solange ich mich noch irgendwie beherrschen kann.

„Du widersprichst mir nicht einmal Feigling." Fährt er mich nun seinerseits wütend an, offenbar ist er sich nicht dessen bewusst was wirklich in mir vorgeht. Oder es ist ihm wohlmöglich egal. Ich habe allerdings das Gefühl, dass ich mich schnell von ihm entfernen sollte, sonst werden meine Vorsätze möglicherweise doch noch durch pure Wut ausgeschaltet und ich werde etwas tun was ich bedauern würde. Auf ein gemurmeltes Wort von mir verkürzen sich seine Ketten und nehmen ihm jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit. Ich denke so gefesselt werde ich ihn eine Weile allein lassen können wenn ich die Tür ordentlich absichere. Als Ainwe merkt das ich vorhabe zu verschwinden ruft er mir voller Verachtung hinterher: „Und jetzt fliehst du vor mir, einem wehrlosen Gefangenen. Du bist so erbärmlich!"

Er sollte lieber froh sein das ich gehe denke ich zornbebend, während ich die Tür von außen mit einem einfachen Schließzauber belege und mich dann mit klopfendem Herzen aufmache um etwas zu essen, damit ich wenigstens diese Zeit ausnutzen kann.

Weil ich zu einer ungewöhnlichen Stunde komme ist außer mir keiner hier, was wahrscheinlich ein Glücksfall ist, denn in meiner gegenwärtigen Stimmung hätte ich auch den freundlichen Ciel böse angefahren, ganz egal was er gesagt hätte. Nach einigen Minuten habe ich mich so weit beruhigt, dass ich immerhin einsehe Ainwe etwas Brot und Obst mitzubringen. Schließlich ist es für mich nur von Vorteil wenn er schnell kräftiger wird und das wird nicht geschehen indem ich ihn hungern lasse, so verlockend der Gedanke in diesem Augenblick auch sein mag.

Als ich die Tür wieder öffne begrüßt mich der Anblick eines überraschend zerknirscht wirkenden Ainwe.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagt er leise kaum dass ich das Zimmer betreten habe, die Verachtung steht ihm zwar noch immer deutlich in den Augen doch scheinbar macht er wenigstens einen Versuch sich zu beherrschen damit die Situation zwischen uns beiden nicht noch unangenehmer wird.

„Diese Gefangenschaft setzt mir mehr zu als ich gedacht hätte. Ich wollte dich nicht so angreifen."

Ich nicke, lockere seine Fesseln mit einer einfachen Geste meiner freien Hand und halte ihm dann wortlos das Essen hin, vorsichtig ihn nicht zu berühren als er es hungrig annimmt. Diese Geste des Entgegenkommens bringt ihn dazu sich in den nächsten drei Stunden gnädigerweise still zu verhalten und mich in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen. Doch offenbar ist er es nicht gewohnt für längere Zeit in Anwesenheit Anderer zu schweigen, denn irgendwann durchbricht er wieder die Stille.

„Was machst du da?"

Was soll ich ihm darauf bitte sagen? Das ich mich mit einem Rezept beschäftige das seinen Tod beinhaltet? Würde er mir das überhaupt glauben, wo er mich doch bereits jetzt für einen kriechenden, schwachen Sklaven hält?

„Ich tue was mir aufgetragen wurde." Erkläre ich so vage wie möglich, versuche dabei aber immer noch einen möglichst neutralen Ton beizubehalten um den zerbrechlichen Frieden zwischen uns nicht über Gebühr zu strapazieren.

„Und was ist das?"

Weiß er denn nicht wann Schluss ist?

„Ich darf nicht darüber reden." Informiere ich ihn und lasse dabei Teile meiner Ungeduld durchklingen in der Hoffnung ihn damit zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wie alt bist du?"

Eine eigentlich harmlose Frage, aber wieso will er das wissen? Hat er mich nicht vor kurzem noch als Kind bezeichnet? Was interessiert es ihn denn wie alt ich in Wirklichkeit bin? Vielleicht glaubt er ja er könnte so mein Vertrauen erlangen, aber ich vertraue niemandem mehr so lange es sich vermeiden lässt.

„Fünfundzwanzig." Antworte ich einsilbig und schaue mit bitterem Amüsement zu wie sich seine Augen in Unglauben weiten. Offensichtlich wirke ich doch etwas älter. Kein Wunder nach dem was mir bereits alles zugestoßen ist.

„So jung?" Flüstert er entgeistert, mehr zu sich selbst als an mich gerichtet. „Dann bist du gar kein Gefangener aus den Kämpfen?"

Ich schüttle abwesend den Kopf in Gedanken schon wieder zurück bei meiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit, dem Kleinschneiden von Petersilienwurzeln. Die einzelnen Stücke müssen sehr genau portioniert werden um sich später optimal mit den anderen Zutaten des Tranks zu verbinden. Auch Ainwe verfällt in ein brütendes Schweigen und obwohl ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen kann, dass er ab und zu zu mir herüberschaut macht er für den Rest der Nacht keine Anstalten mehr etwas von sich zu geben. Daher bin ich zufrieden ihn für eine Weile einfach zu ignorieren. Auf eine seltsam verdrehte Weise bin ich sogar froh, dass er eine derart anstrengende und herablassende Persönlichkeit hat, denn das macht es für mich leichter ihm mit der Abneigung zu begegnen die ich brauche um den Befehl zu befolgen, der sein Ableben herbeiführen wird.

Als der Morgen graut und ich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch meine Augen offen halten kann wird es Zeit mich um eine passende Schlafgelegenheit für meinen Gefangenen zu kümmern.

„Im Schlafzimmer meines Meisters befindet sich ein Ring in der Wand." Erkläre ich und reiße ihn damit unvermittelt aus seinen Tagträumen. Diesen Ring kenne ich aus eigener Erfahrung, wenn auch meine wahrscheinlich etwas schmerzlicher ist als die, die Ainwe heute damit machen wird.

„Wenn du es zulässt werde ich dich dort anketten und du hast eine einigermaßen angenehme Position. Falls du dieses Arrangement ablehnst werde ich mir etwas anderes überlegen müssen."

Diese letzte Drohung wäre nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen, aber ich bin sehr müde und habe keine Lust mehr auf lange Diskussionen. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung macht Ainwe keine Anstalten gegen mein Angebot argumentieren zu wollen und erhebt sich dank des Heiltrankes diesmal ohne meine Unterstützung.

„Wohin?" Fragt er nur resigniert und bewegt sich dann gehorsam in die Richtung die ich ihm weise. Ein leises Gefühl der Überraschung stellt sich ein angesichts dieser Folgsamkeit, aber vielleicht ist er einfach zu sehr Realist um jetzt noch einmal in nutzlosen Widerstand auszubrechen. Ich bin jedoch unglaublich erleichtert dass er meine Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt um sich fortzubewegen, denn ich bin nicht sicher ob die Selbstbeherrschung die es erfordert hätte ihm so lange so nahe zu sein im Moment noch im Bereich meiner Möglichkeiten liegt. Selbst der kurze Augenblick den ich benötige um die Kette um seine Handgelenke mit dem Ring in der Wand verschmelzen zu lassen ist beinahe unerträglich.

Es scheint als würde mein Bedürfnis nach Kontakt nur noch hundertfach angestachelt durch die ständige Versuchung die seine hilflose Nähe darstellt, denn die ganzen anderthalb Wochen hindurch bis heute war es um einiges einfacher auszuhalten als in diesem Moment. Ich schaue beunruhigt zum Fuß des Bettes, wo er an der Wand sitzt. Wie soll ich nur die ganzen fünf Nächte überstehen bis sein Körper den Heiltrank absorbiert hat, frage ich mich, während ich mich wie üblich mit meiner Decke auf dem Boden zusammenrolle. Wie soll ich nur…

„Mir ist kalt."

„Interessiert mich nicht." Erkläre ich kühl und drehe mich weg. Besser dies als mich ihm jetzt noch einmal zu nähern und am Ende doch noch an meine Grenzen zu gelangen.

„Und was ist wenn ich krank werde?" Bohrt der Elf hartnäckig nach. „Den Heiltrank hast du mir doch bestimmt nicht einfach nur so gegeben oder?"

„Dir wird nicht gefallen was passiert wenn du nicht auf der Stelle still bist." Warne ich ihn ungehalten und eindeutig am Rande meiner Beherrschung angelangt bei dem Gedanken ihn zudecken zu müssen.

„Ach ja?" Fragt er spitz. „Und was wäre das bitte? Ich glaube kaum dass du auch nur halb so hart zuschlägst wie Kaneth."

Das ist der Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen bringt. Mit einem wortlosen Zischen, voller Wut darüber dass er mich so schnell so weit gebracht hat, springe ich auf und bevor er überhaupt begreift wie ihm geschieht bin ich heran und habe meine Beine um seine gehakt, so dass ich mit meinem vollen Gewicht ihm gegenüber, auf seinen von ihm gestreckten Knien ruhe. Diese plötzliche Nähe überrascht ihn augenscheinlich, denn sein Kopf zuckt automatisch zurück und kommt unsanft in Kontakt mit der Wand hinter ihm. In der Düsternis des abgedunkelten Zimmers kann ich seine Gesichtszüge nicht in aller Deutlichkeit erkennen, aber in seinen folgenden Worten liegt bereits mehr als nur ein bisschen Unsicherheit.

„Was soll das werden?" Fragt er vorsichtig und windet sich versuchsweise ein wenig um zu sehen ob er mich nicht doch abwerfen kann, aber da hat er keine Chance. Zu groß ist seine Schwäche, auch noch nachdem der Heiltrank seine Wirkung entfaltet hat. Ich ignoriere seine Frage einfach, bereits zu sehr gefangengenommen von der Aussicht endlich doch seine warme, lebendige Haut unter meinen Fingern zu fühlen und schiebe ungeduldig den störenden Stoff des Handtuchs beiseite.

„Hör sofort auf damit!" Verlangt Ainwe gepresst, aber mit einer Vehemenz die mir ein unerwartet gehässiges Lächeln entlockt.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt oder nicht?" Sage ich abwesend und erlaube mir langsam über seine entblößte Brust zu streicheln. Jeder einzelne Zentimeter ist eine Erleichterung für das schreckliche Drängen in meinem Inneren. Meine ganze Welt beschränkt sich auf dieses Wesen unter mir, die Wärme und Lebendigkeit die in ihm gebündelt sind und nach deren Nähe es mich so sehr verlangt.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" Ungläubiges Entsetzen über mein Tun schwingt in seinem Ausruf mit.

„Glaubst du das kümmert mich jetzt noch?"

Weiches, kurzes Haar zwischen meinen Fingern an dem ich seinen Kopf zur Seite ziehe um meine Wange gegen die seine zu pressen und leise in sein Ohr zu flüstern: „Glaubst du es hat irgendwen gekümmert was ich wollte?"

Der Geruch der Seife mit der ich ihn gewaschen habe ist mir vertraut, doch vermischt mit seinem eigenen ergibt sich daraus etwas Neues und völlig ungewohntes, dass mich für einen Augenblick in seinen Bann zieht. Neugierig atme ich ihn ein und versuche zu ergründen welche Bestandteile er haben mag. Lavendel, Wasser und vielleicht etwas Moos entscheide ich und fahre mit der Zunge die Konturen seiner Ohrmuschel nach um herauszufinden ob der Geschmack hält was der Geruch verspricht. Ein befriedigendes Zucken durchfährt seinen Körper, den ich fest an mich ziehe um so viel von ihm zu fühlen wie möglich.

„Hör auf!"

Es ist halb Befehl halb Bitte, aber ich kann nicht, selbst wenn ich es trotz meiner Wut wollen würde.

„Keine Angst ich werde dir nicht wehtun." Wispere ich, wohlwissend dass diese Zusicherung ihn kaum trösten wird und schiebe meine eine Hand zwischen uns langsam nach unten, während ich die andere noch immer im blonden Haar vergraben halte. Meine Zunge fährt in der Parodie einer zärtlichen Liebkosung gierig weiter über Ohr, Nacken und Hals und der Geschmack und Geruch von frisch gewaschener Haut erfüllt meine Sinne. Noch ist er nicht erregt und die stumme, abwehrbereite Anspannung in seinen Muskeln zeigt deutlich wie wenig er diese erzwungene Nähe schätzt, aber ich habe hier genug gelernt um das auch gegen seinen Willen ändern zu können und schon bald erklingt ein stetiges nur halb unterdrücktes Keuchen und schließlich ein leises Aufschluchzen als Signal das es vorbei ist. Erst jetzt bringe ich genügend Selbstkontrolle auf um mich nach einem letzten federleichten Kuss auf die unwilligen Lippen von ihm zu lösen. Das Bedürfnis danach ihn zu Berühren ist noch immer stark, aber jetzt kann ich es wieder so weit unterdrücken, dass ich nicht danach handeln werde.

Tränen die noch nicht gefallen sind schimmern feucht in seinen Augen, voll Abneigung und Hass auf das was ich ihm aufgezwungen habe. Einen Akt der Nähe, der bei meinem Volk normalerweise nur mit der vollen Zustimmung aller Beteiligten vollzogen wird, von dem es bei uns eigentlich undenkbar ist ihn auf diese Weise zu begehen. Etwas das eigentlich ein Ausdruck der Liebe und Wertschätzung sein sollte habe ich mit meiner haltlosen Gier beschmutzt und grausam verdreht.

Für ihn muss dieser Zwang fast noch schlimmer sein als für mich, denn ich habe vom ersten Mal an nichts anderes gekannt als Unterwerfung, wohingegen er höchstwahrscheinlich in seinem Leben bereits Liebe empfunden und geteilt hat, etwas von dem ich nicht mehr glaube dass ich es noch kann sollte ich überhaupt je die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen. Unvermittelt steht mir das Bild von Aryeil vor Augen, von der ich glaubte ich würde sie lieben. Wie lange habe ich nicht mehr an sie gedacht? Es müssen bereits Monate sein, doch der Schmerz den ihr Verlust und der des Lebens das wir einst geteilt haben verursacht hat existiert noch immer tief in mir, begraben unter dem verzweifelten Willen mich nicht zu erinnern. Wenn das zuließe würde ich augenblicklich zerbrechen, dass weiß ich genau. Wie sehr muss ich noch verletzt werden bis ich endlich nichts mehr fühle, mich nicht mehr erinnern muss? Ärgerlich auf mich selbst verdränge ich die störenden Erinnerungen bevor sie überhand nehmen können.

In meinen Augen stehen ebenfalls Tränen und ich beweine still den letzten Rest meiner nun auf immer verlorenen Unschuld. So sehr ich ihn noch immer verabscheue, nach dieser Tat verstehe ich Ethin und das Verhalten das er mir gegenüber an den Tag legt. Ich werde letztendlich doch zu ihm gehen müssen denke ich zerstreut und wische die Spuren meiner Schwäche mit einer Ecke des Handtuchs von meinen Fingern, was Ainwe zu einem gebrochenen, aber heftigen: „Lass mich!" und einem ziellosen Fußtritt in meine Richtung veranlasst, der nichts als leere Luft trifft.

„Schlaf." Befehle ich mit aller Kälte die ich zusammenkratzen kann und rolle mich scheinbar ungerührt wieder auf meinem Platz neben dem Bett zusammen. Es ist besser wenn er nicht merkt wie sehr mich mein eigenes Handeln erschüttert hat. Jetzt wo ich wieder etwas klarer denken kann ist mir unbegreiflich wie ich dazu fähig sein konnte ihm dies anzutun und meine Schuld liegt wie ein großer, kalter Stein schwer in meinem Magen, wo sie ein qualvolles Gegengewicht zu dem konträren, stetig weiter wachsenden Bedürfnis in meinem Bewusstsein bildet. Ich weiß mit peinigender Klarheit dass ich es wieder tun würde, so sehr mir der Gedanke in diesem Moment auch widerstrebt und das bedeutet, dass ich nun wirklich auf Ethin angewiesen sein werde, ein Umstand bei dem ich an ohnmächtiger Ablehnung fast zu ersticken meine. Ist es das was er gefühlt hat bevor er so sehr abgestumpft ist, dass es ihn nicht mehr gekümmert hat welchen Schmerz er verursacht durch die rücksichtslose Befriedigung seines Verlangens?

Der nächste Abend zeigt nur allzu deutlich, dass Ainwe nicht gewillt ist sich je wieder freiwillig von mir berühren zu lassen und schließlich sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen die Fesseln an Händen und Füßen gewaltsam hinter seinem Rücken zusammen zu führen, so dass er sich kaum noch bewegen kann, bevor ich ihn recht unsanft mit mir in den Arbeitsraum zerre. Da er von Natur aus kräftiger ist als ich und sich verbissen wehrt brauche ich geschlagene zwei Stunden bis er dort ist wo ich ihn haben will. Danach sind wir beide mit diversen Schürfwunden und etlichen Blauen Flecken übersät und ich bin kurz davor ihm einen kräftigen Fußtritt zu verpassen oder vor Überforderung einfach in Tränen auszubrechen. In meiner Verbitterung beschließe ich ihm keine Kleidung zu geben als das Handtuch vom Vortag. Nicht das ich mir sicher bin ob er überhaupt etwas anderes von mir annehmen würde.

Der Vorwurf der glasklar in jeder einzelnen Kurve, jeder Bewegung seines Körpers zu lesen ist, entspricht dem was ich mir selbst vorhalte und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als dieser Anklage entkommen zu können. Weil ich ihm nichts entgegen setzen kann schweige ich und versuche seine verstörende Präsenz so wenig wie möglich wahrzunehmen, was jedoch mit fortschreitender Zeit zunehmend schwieriger wird.

Diesmal befestige ich eine weitere Kette, die gerade lang genug ist um es ihm zu erlauben eine liegende Position einzunehmen nachdem ich ihm wieder etwas mehr Freiheit gewähre, an der Wand und schlinge sie um seinen Hals. Stur und stolz wie er ist wird er sich kaum von mir füttern lassen und so wird er wenigstens imstande sein selbst dass zu essen was ich ihm aus sicherer Distanz zuwerfe.

Ich bin insgeheim froh bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich nur noch vier weitere Nächte unter seinem hasserfüllt vorwurfsvollen Blick verbringen muss, was meine Schuldgefühle natürlich nur vergrößert und meine Gedanken dazu bringt in einem immer wiederkehrenden Zirkel aus Abneigung und Bedauern zu kreisen.

Diese und die nächsten drei Nächte tue ich mein bestes um ihn und den stetigen Strom seiner Vorwürfe zu ignorieren. Nachdem er volle achtundvierzig Stunden fast nur geschwiegen und sich darauf beschränkt hat mich mit zornigem Gesicht anklagend anzustarren, beginnt er nämlich damit mich mit jeder Beleidigung zu belegen die ihm einfällt und von Anfang an tritt oder spuckt nach mir sobald ich in seine Nähe komme. Bräuchte ich ihn nicht so dringend, ich hätte schon nach der dritten Nacht einen möglichst schnellen, schmerzhaften Weg gefunden ihn auf der Stelle loszuwerden.

Ein Gutes hat sein Verhalten allerdings. Es hält mich effektiv davon ab ihm ein weiteres Mal zu nahe zu kommen, selbst wenn mich die Versuchung schon bald fast in den Wahnsinn treibt und meine Hände mit jeder Nacht stärker zittern lässt. Die Tatsache dass ich seiner Gegenwart genauso wenig entkommen kann wie er der meinen führt nach einer Weile dazu, dass seine Anklagen einen zunehmenden Trotz in mir hervorbringen. Ist mir nicht dasselbe geschehen wie ihm? Bin ich denn weniger wert als er, dass es von mir erwartet wird klaglos hinzunehmen wogegen er sich so sehr wehrt? Dieser Zwiespalt zwischen Wut und Schuld macht mir mehr und mehr zu schaffen, bis ich mir irgendwann einfach nur noch das Ende dieser Zeit herbeiwünsche.

Ich bin dankbar dass er wenigstens den Eimer benutzt den ich ihm gegeben habe um sich darin zu erleichtern, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin um ihn zu sehen. Ich hätte ihm durchaus zugetraut es aus Rachegefühlen heraus nicht zu tun. Wenigstens habe ich inzwischen die Gewissheit ihn nicht länger als die benötigten fünf Nächte am Leben erhalten zu müssen, denn laut einer Tabelle, die ich in einem unangenehm detaillierten Buch über Foltermethoden gefunden habe, enthält sein Körper mindestens sieben Liter Blut. Mehr als genug für meine Zwecke.

Heute ist es endlich soweit, die fünfte Nacht seit ich den verdammten Elf in diese Räume geholt habe. Bis auf diesen unseligen Trank mit der blutigen Zutat sind alle Aufgaben erledigt und die Angst mein Meister könnte jeden Augenblick erscheinen, die mich bereits seit Ablauf der zunächst geplanten zwei Wochen verfolgt legt sich ein wenig. Dafür wird mein Unwillen angesichts der Notwendigkeit Meister Geryn um die Hilfe seines Sklaven zu bitten mit jeder wachen Minute größer.

Es geht dabei gar nicht nur um die Leere und ihre Folgen, obwohl ich kaum glaube dass Ethin sich diese Chance entgehen lassen wird. Ich brauche ihn jedoch hauptsächlich um mir dabei zu helfen Ainwe still zu halten während ich sein Blut in die extra für diesen Zweck bereitgestellten Gefäße rinnen lasse, eine Aussicht die in mir inzwischen kaum noch Abscheu oder Schrecken hervorruft, so sehr wünsche ich mir ihn niemals wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Wenn er tot ist wird meine Schuld vielleicht mit ihm sterben und ich kann vergessen was ich ihm angetan habe. Ich weiß dass diese Vorstellung unrealistisch ist und dennoch klammere ich mich daran während ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuche die Ohren vor seinen anklagenden Worten zu verschließen.

Voller innerlicher Abneigung mache ich mich langsam auf den Weg zum Frühstück um den Bitt-Besuch bei Meister Geryn noch ein klein wenig vor mir herzuschieben. Leider ist Ethin bereits anwesend als ich eintrete, was heißt dass ich der Konfrontation nicht mehr länger ausweichen kann. Meine dunkle Miene an sich scheint ihn bereits ungemein aufzuheitern, noch bevor ich überhaupt ein einziges Wort von mir gegeben habe und ich kann praktisch fühlen wie der beißende, grüne Blick mir beharrlich durch den Raum folgt als ich meinen Teller fülle und mich setze.

„So eine schlechte Laune heute." Bemerkt er voll herablassender, falscher Freundlichkeit. „Sehnsucht nach deinem Meister?"

Ich starre ihn einen Augenblick nur an bevor ich mich schließlich dazu bringen kann die Worte zu sagen. Ich hasse es, aber letztendlich führt kein Weg darum herum.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Knirsche ich mühsam hervor. Allein dieser Satz fühlt sich bereits wie eine grausame Niederlage an und der ungezähmte Hunger der daraufhin in seinen Augen aufblitzt jagt mir kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Das auf dem Fuße folgendes Grinsen wirkt auf mich mehr wie ein freudiges, blutgieriges Zähnefletschen. Ist dies das Bild, das Ainwe jetzt von mir hat? Ich halte das nicht für unmöglich, aber ob dem nun so ist oder nicht, denke ich gequält, ich verdiene es wahrscheinlich in jedem Fall wenn Ethin mich leiden lässt. Allein die Tatsache dass ich bald vorsätzlich töten werde rechtfertigt schon eine sehr viel härtere Vergeltung. Oder etwa nicht?

Andererseits ist Ainwe ein Krieger und hat im Gegensatz zu mir mit Sicherheit bereits selbst getötet. Spielt der Vorsatz eine so große Rolle? Er wäre in den Kerkern irgendwann sowieso gestorben, denn wer niemanden hat der bereit ist ein Lösegeld zu zahlen bleibt einfach so lange dort bis er unter den unerträglichen Bedingungen umkommt oder jemand nach einem neuen Sklaven sucht.

Die festen Grenzen zwischen Richtig und Falsch scheinen sich langsam aufzulösen seit ich hier bin, wo alle nach anderen Regeln leben als denen, die ich aus meiner Kindheit kenne und hauptsächlich das Recht des Stärkeren zählt. Daran dass ich es tun werde gibt es zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings in meinem Bewusstsein nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Mein anfängliches Zurückschrecken vor dem Gedanken ein Leben zu nehmen wird inzwischen zum größten Teil von dem inständigen Wunsch überschattet von seiner Gegenwart erlöst zu werden. Außerdem hat mein Meister mir befohlen den Trank zuzubereiten und darin ist für mich auch die Notwendigkeit dieser Tat eingeschlossen. Ihm nicht zu gehorchen, daran wage ich kaum noch zu denken.

„Wir werden meinen Meister um Erlaubnis fragen müssen." Bemerkt Ethin jetzt und unterbricht damit für den Augenblick den Monolog meiner moralischen Verwirrung, etwas wofür ich ihm fast dankbar bin, denn in den letzten Nächten scheine ich kaum noch fähig meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu richten.

„Wäre mir ja nicht im Traum eingefallen." Gebe ich missmutig zurück und beobachte anschließend fasziniert wie er sich bereits bei dieser lapidaren und keinesfalls ernstgemeinten Andeutung der Ungehorsamkeit für Sekundenbruchteile automatisch in instinktiver Abwehr versteift.

„Haha, sehr witzig." Er erhebt sich. „Kommst du?"

„Ich esse noch."

Eine glatte Untertreibung. In Wahrheit habe ich noch nicht einmal damit angefangen.

„Und?" Seine Zurschaustellung absoluten Desinteresses ist geradezu beeindruckend. „Ich dachte du bräuchtest meine Hilfe."

Da er bei diesen Worten bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür ist, fluche ich nur still vor mich hin und stopfe mir schnell einen Apfel in die Tasche bevor ich hinter ihm her haste.

„Ich kann später jederzeit wiederkommen." Zische ich ihn böse an, nachdem ich ihn eingeholt habe, damit er nicht am Ende noch glaubt einen Sieg errungen zu haben in diesem inoffiziellen Kleinkrieg den wir beide so leidenschaftlich führen.

„Aber nur wenn dein Herr nicht in der Zwischenzeit hier erscheint." Antwortet er selbstzufrieden. Weiß er mehr darüber als ich? Schnell schiebe ich die leise Besorgnis beiseite die seine Aussage in mir hervorruft und hole zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Dann bräuchte ich aber auch deine Hilfe nicht mehr."

„Heute vielleicht nicht, aber ich kann warten."

Den Eindruck macht er mir in diesem Moment nicht, allerdings ist er auch sehr viel schwerer einzuschätzen als etwa Ainwe der mit seinen Gefühlen kaum hinter dem Berg hält. Im Gegensatz zu ihm ist Ethin ungefähr so aufschlussreich wie ein Felsbrocken. Ich beschließe seine Behauptung einfach zu ignorieren und da er nichts nachsetzt legen wir den Rest des Weges in Stille zurück.

Meister Geryn scheint nicht im Mindesten überrascht mich zu sehen und nachdem er mich eine Weile durchdringend angestarrt hat, als suche er ähnlich wie mein Herr nach körperlichen Anzeichen für meinen inneren Zustand bemerkt er nur kritisch: „Du kommst spät Junge. Du solltest das nächste Mal nicht erst bis kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch warten."

An seinen eigenen Sklaven gewandt sagt er noch: „Du darfst dir Zeit lassen. Ich werde dich heute nicht mehr benötigen."

Dann sind sowohl ich als auch Ethin mit einer nachlässigen Geste in Richtung Tür entlassen. Kurz bevor wir wieder am Essensraum vorbeikommen treffen wir auf Ciel, der mir unauffällig einen mitleidigen Blick zuwirft, uns aber ansonsten ignoriert und erst jetzt fällt mir ein dass ich Ethin lieber vorwarnen sollte, damit er sich nicht einfach auf mich stürzt sobald wir die Tür hinter uns geschlossen haben, auch wenn ich diese Vorgehensweise im Augenblick sogar ein klein wenig reizvoller finde als die Aussicht auf das letzte fatale Zusammentreffen mit Ainwe. Wenigstens habe ich bei Ethin die Gewissheit dass mich danach auf keinen Fall lästige Schuldgefühle plagen werden. Der Eingang ist bereits in Sichtweite, jetzt oder nie.

„Ethin." Ich bleibe unvermittelt stehen, was ihn dazu veranlasst es mir mit einem ungeduldigen Schnauben gleichzutun.

„Was?" Fragt er scharf, bevor ich überhaupt ein einziges Wort hervorgebracht habe.

„Du…", ich stocke. Auf einmal fehlen mir die Worte um zu erklären was ich vorhabe, auch wenn ich mich an den Gedanken einigermaßen gewöhnt habe, es auszusprechen ist ungleich schwieriger wie ich auf einmal feststellen muss. „Wenn wir gleich… also vorher…"

„WAS?"

Er sieht aus als würde er mich jede Sekunde aus dem Stand anspringen. Nervös beiße ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Ich brauche erst noch das Blut." Stoße ich hastig hervor, bevor er vollends die Geduld verliert und ich gar keine Chance mehr habe mich zu erklären.

„Blut? Wessen Blut?"

Eindeutiges Misstrauen klingt aus seiner Frage heraus.

„Nicht deins Idiot." Erkläre ich, wütend sowohl auf ihn als auch auf meine Unfähigkeit mich angemessen verständlich zu machen und das Gewissen das mich so unerwartet doch noch behindert. „Halte dich einfach nur einen Moment zurück und ich zeige es dir."

Damit stürme ich wieder los in Richtung Tür, in der schwachen Hoffnung dass er tun wird was ich verlangt habe. Doch bevor ich sie aufreiße halte ich plötzlich inne. Als ich mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück gemacht habe, lag Ainwe noch friedlich schlafend am Boden im Arbeitsraum und nachdem ich nun schon mehr als genug von seinen Schimpftiraden ertragen musste hoffe ich diesen angenehm stillen Zustand so lange wie möglich erhalten zu können. Ich habe ihn nach dem ersten unglückseligen Tag dort gelassen. Ein Arrangement mit dem wir beide am glücklichsten sind, wie ich denke. Einen Finger an meine Lippen gelegt bedeute ich dem inzwischen völlig verwirrten Ethin sich leise zu verhalten, drücke behutsam die Klinke herunter und trete vorsichtig in den Raum.

Nichts ist zu hören und natürlich auch nicht zu sehen. Dieser Umstand veranlasst meinen Begleiter dazu mit einem für meine Begriffe viel zu lauten Geräusch die Tür hinter uns zu schließen. Ich zucke zusammen. Ainwe hat erfahrungsgemäß einen sehr leichten Schlaf. Wenn er vorher nicht wach war dann ist er es jetzt auf jeden Fall. Und wirklich kaum das Ethin den Mund geöffnet hat um unwirsch zu fragen warum um alles in der Welt ich solche Umstände gemacht habe, ertönt es bereits anklagend aus dem Arbeitsraum: „Bist du also wieder da elender Feigling!"

Blonde Augenbrauen schießen fast bis zu seinem Haaransatz hoch.

„Wer ist das?" Fragt er überrascht und für den Moment abgelenkt von seinen eigentlichen Absichten. Wenigstens besitzt er dabei die Geistesgegenwart leise zu sprechen.

„Ainwe." Erkläre ich ebenso leise, aber sehr viel mürrischer und langsam scheint er zu verstehen.

„Sein Blut?"

Ich nicke müde.

„Sechs Liter. Du musst mir helfen ihn festzuhalten. Er ist zu stark für mich."

Ein wenig unsicher warte ich ab wie er diese Neuigkeit aufnehmen wird und bin ausnahmsweise erleichtert ob seiner eiskalten Skrupellosigkeit, denn alles was er mit entnervter Miene erwidert ist: „Und deshalb machst du so ein Theater?" Wonach er ohne weiteres auf den Arbeitsraum zumarschiert. Uns beiden steht jedoch eine Überraschung bevor, denn kaum ist Ethin vor mir durch den Eingang getreten ertönt ein fassungsloses Keuchen von Ainwe.

„Kommandant Sestrainie?! Was tut ihr denn hier?"


	22. chapter22

Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel

* * *

A/N: Nachdem ich so überzeugt war dass ein Körper ungefähr acht Liter Blut enthält und diese Menge dann für einen Elfen gewissenhaft ein wenig reduziert habe, wurde mir letztens gesagt dem wäre gar nicht so: Ein Mensch hätte nur etwa vier bis fünf Liter Blut. Ich hoffe einfach mal ihr werdet mir diesen kleinen Fehler nachsehen.

Den Namen Lenwe habe ich in irgendeinem Fanfic gelesen und liebgewonnen. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr in welchem, wenn also jemand protestieren möchte gegen meine ungefragte Benutzung dann würde ich natürlich alles noch mal ändern.

**Warnung**: Geht wieder etwas sehr unsanft zu zwischen Evoe und Ethin. Nicht zu vergessen der Mord den die beiden ausführen (müssen). Naja ich schätze mal wer bis hier hin gekommen ist, der kann dass wohl aushalten.

* * *

**Lenwe**

Ethin bleibt auf der Stelle wie angewurzelt stehen, so dass ich stracks in ihn hineinlaufe. Trotz allem was ich bereits von ihm erlebt habe bin ich doch nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet dass er mich als nächstes am Kragen packt, zu Boden wirft und mir das erstbeste Messer an den Hals setzt.

„Wo hast du ihn her?" Fragt er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck so gejagt und panisch als säße ihm ein leibhaftiger Drachen im Nacken.

„Kerker." Krächze ich, darauf bedacht mich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Der unerwartete Aufprall hat mir die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben und für einen Moment sehe ich nur noch wirr flirrende Lichtfunken vor meinen Augen.

„Ko…", Ainwe bricht verwirrt mitten im Wort ab nur um wieder anzusetzen. „Wartet, ihr seid nicht der Kommandant. Wer seid ihr?"

Ethin ignoriert ihn und presst die scharfe Klinge noch ein wenig dichter an meine Kehle.

„Wer hat ihn dir gegeben?"

„Kaneth." Mittlerweile ist genug Zeit vergangen, dass meine Gefühle den rapiden Fluss der Ereignisse eingeholt haben und langsam aber sicher steigt in mir die Panik hoch.

„Der Einäugige?"

„JA!"

Bei diesen Worten entspannt der gefährliche Goldelf auf meinem Brustkorb sich ein wenig, lässt das Messer jedoch vorerst dort wo es ist, während er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Gefangenen zuwendet.

„Bis du im Kampf gefangengenommen worden?" Will er barsch wissen.

„Bin ich. Vor vier Monaten glaube ich."

„Mit Kommandant meinst du da Elavelynral Sestrainie?" Fragt Ethin knapp weiter. Ainwe nickt benommen, offenbar ein wenig überrumpelt von den Geschehnissen.

„Ihr seht aus wie er, aber doch wieder nicht. Wie ist das möglich?" Will er unsicher wissen.

„Natürlich sehe ich aus wie er." Zischt Ethin ihm mit der gesammelten Bitterkeit von über einem Jahrhundert der Sklaverei entgegen. „Der nutzlose Bastard ist ja auch mein Zwillingsbruder."

Diese Enthüllung ruft sowohl bei Ainwe als auch bei mir ein fassungsloses: „Was?!" Hervor.

Ich kann es kaum glauben, Ethin ist ein Sestrainie? Im Lichte dieser Information fällt alles zusammen. Entreri's geheimnisvoller Besuch mit dem, wie ich jetzt annehme, Angebot ihn freizukaufen, die Einflussnahme auf den Konflikt alles ergibt einen Sinn. Eine im Bezug auf Ethin bisher völlig unbekannte Emotion überkommt mich als ich die Zusammenhänge begreife. Neid, blinder, heißglühender und irrationaler Neid. Er hat jemanden der willens und imstande ist Risiken einzugehen um ihn zu befreien, während ich ohne jegliche Hoffnung hier festsitze! Es ist so ungerecht, dass ich platzen könnte. Dieses Gefühl ist es in der Hauptsache, das mich in diesem Moment schweigen lässt über das was ich weiß. Besonders, weil im selben Augenblick wo ich dies denke eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen und Ängsten auf mich einströmt. Was würde mein Meister von diesen Empfindungen halten? Ist es nicht ein Verrat an ihm so zu denken?

„Es ist ohnehin bedeutungslos." Fährt der Elf über mir nun heftig, mit tief gerunzelter Stirn fort. „Von mir aus sollen sie alle verrecken. Keiner aus meiner teuren Familie hat jemals einen Finger gerührt um mir zu helfen."

„Aber es wurde damals allgemein angenommen dass ihr tot seid!" Protestiert Ainwe. „Soweit ich weiß hat man nach dem Überfall nur grausam verstümmelte Leichen gefunden, die durch niemanden mehr zu identifizieren waren."

Ich schweige weiter, mit einem wachsenden Gefühl boshafter Befriedigung, weil Ethin keine Ahnung hat das es sehr wohl einen Versuch gab ihn zu befreien.

„Falsch." Entgegnet er mit einer Kälte die bei mir eine Gänsehaut verursacht, obwohl seine Worte gar nicht direkt an mich gerichtet sind. „Lenwe zum Beispiel wusste die ganze Zeit sehr genau was geschehen ist. Er hat mich schließlich nach dem, übrigens von ihm eingefädelten Überfall, den Drow überlassen."

Angesichts dieser Anschuldigung kann Ainwe nur hilflos den Kopf schütteln.

„Das wäre doch Verrat!" Bringt er schwach hervor, plötzlich ganz ohne den üblichen Trotz und Kampfgeist. „Das könnte jemand wie er niemals tun."

Da der lebendige Beweis dieses angeblichen Verrats im Augenblick vor ihm sitzt haben seine Argumente nicht unbedingt eine große Überzeugungskraft. Es sieht ganz so aus als hätte Ethin gerade mit ein paar einfachen Worten seine ganze festgefügte Glaubenswelt demontiert.

„Könnte er nicht?"

Sadistische Freude blitzt in den grünen Augen auf als er in der seelischen Wunde des Anderen bohrt. „Dein geliebter Lenwe kann noch ganz andere Dinge glaub mir. Du kennst ihn vielleicht als den ehrwürdigen Berater oder gebildeten Lehrer, aber hinter seiner Fassade ist er völlig ohne Gewissen. Soll ich dir davon erzählen damit du erkennst was für ein eiskalter Mörder er in Wirklichkeit ist?"

„Nein!" Stößt Ainwe verzweifelt hervor in einem letzten, sinnlosen Versuch seine heile Welt zu bewahren, doch Ethin fährt bereits unbarmherzig fort.

„Es war ursprünglich ausgehandelt dass sie mich wegbringen und töten. Lenwe hat es ausdrücklich verlangt, aber trügerisch wie Drow nun mal sind haben sie mich einfach an den weitergegeben der ihnen einen höheren Preis geboten hat. Das war mein Herr und seitdem bin ich hier in dieser verfluchten Stadt."

Die über lange Jahrzehnte angestaute Wut und der pure Hass der mittlerweile überdeutlich aus seinen Worten herausklingt geben mir die Gewissheit dass er die Wahrheit sagt und ich frage mich ob er sich meiner Anwesenheit überhaupt noch bewusst ist, da ich kaum erwartet hätte dass er sich jemals so weit offenbart. Jetzt verstehe ich auch die Panik in seinem Blick besser, denn wenn dieser Lenwe herausgefunden hat, dass sein damaliger Plan nicht vollständig ausgeführt worden ist hätte er möglicherweise einen weiteren Versuch machen können zu vollenden was er vor etwas mehr als einem Jahrhundert begann. Diese Tatsache macht mein Wissen noch bedeutungsvoller und insgeheim hoffe ich fast, dass er es war, der Entreri hergeschickt hat.

„Du lügst doch!" Ruft Ainwe, aber ich kann bereits die beginnenden Zweifel bereits deutlich hören und wenn ich das kann, dann kann Ethin es ebenfalls.

„Tue ich das?" Er lacht. „Nein, es wird sogar noch besser! Hast du schon einmal auf seine Lehrlinge geachtet? Überaus hübsch. Jeder einzelne von ihnen und alle höchst geehrt wenn er verlangt dass sie sich ihm unterwerfen und die Beine Breit machen."

„Nein! Du lügst, du lügst! Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten?" Ainwes Stimme ist inzwischen fast zu einem Schrei angestiegen. Ethin lässt sich davon nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen, auch wenn in seinem nächsten Satz mit eine gute Portion Bitterkeit liegt: „Es ist die Wahrheit und hätte ich sie nicht entdeckt und ihn damit konfrontiert, dann wäre ich heute nicht hier. Ich war idealistisch damals und dumm." Er holt tief Luft, bevor er Zähneknirschend fortfährt: „Und wenn mir diese heuchlerische Schlange jemals wieder unter die Augen kommen sollte, dann sorge ich dafür dass er leidet wie ein Tier."

Damit schließt er fürs erste seine Ausführungen und schaut nun befriedigt zu wie unter monoton verzweifeltem Kopfschütteln langsam die Tränen über Ainwes Wangen rollen und er leise schluchzt. Was weder die Gefangenschaft und Gewalt in den Kerkern noch mein eigener Übergriff erreicht haben, hat Ethin mit wenigen Sätzen im Handumdrehen geschafft. Der stolze, störrische und unbeugsame Krieger Ainwe bricht schließlich zusammen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ich das je erleben würde. Kurz wundere ich mich darüber, dass er offensichtlich, trotz seiner Proteste, bereit ist Ethins Worten Glauben zu schenken, aber dann wird mir klar, dass er ja bis vor kurzem noch in einem völlig anderen Umfeld gelebt hat als ich, in einem wo man nicht jedes Wort seines Gegenübers auf eine mögliche Lüge oder Halbwahrheit untersuchen muss. Mitleid kann ich jedoch nicht aufbringen für ihn, wie ich mit leichtem Unbehagen angesichts meiner eigenen Kälte bemerke. Ich bin nur froh dass er endlich schweigt und aufgehört hat mich permanent mit Anschuldigungen zu überziehen.

„Und wo wir gerade so schön am Geschichtenerzählen sind", wendet Ethin sich auf einmal wieder mir zu. „Was hält wohl deine Familie davon wie du deine Zeit hier verbringst Kleiner?"

Erleichtert dass er jetzt wenigstens endlich das Messer beiseite gelegt hat sage ich nur kühl: „Gar nichts hält sie davon. Sie sind alle tot."

„Wirklich?" Das aufgesetzte Mitleid trieft praktisch von diesem einen Wort. „Alle? Keiner mehr da der sich um dich sorgt?"

„Ethin!" Raunze ich ihn entnervt an, da mir inzwischen schon fast egal ist was er mit mir tun wird solange ich es nur schaffe aus dieser surrealen Situation herauszukommen ohne meine bereits angegriffene Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren. „Hör auf mich zu langweilen und geh endlich von mir runter bevor ich mich gar nicht mehr beherrschen kann und wir es nicht schaffen rechtzeitig fertig zu werden."

Er bricht zunächst nur in lautes Gelächter aus, was mich wieder daran erinnert dass ich eigentlich der festen Meinung bin dass er absolut wahnsinnig ist, dann bricht er unvermittelt ab und steht nun doch auf. Ich bin froh darum. Wenn es bereits so weit ist dass ich selbst seiner Nähe kaum noch widerstehen kann wird es höchste Zeit dies zuende zu bringen.

„So schnell bist du kalt geworden."

Ich ziehe es vor diese Aussage, die leider viel zu sehr der Wahrheit entspricht, nicht zu beachten und deute auf Ainwe.

„Wie gehen wir am besten vor?"

Zugegeben, ich habe es bis jetzt vermieden mir Gedanken über die praktische Ausführung dieser Tat zu machen, aber vielleicht brauche ich das ja gar nicht und Ethin nimmt es mir ab in seiner Ungeduld endlich zum Wesentlichen zu kommen. Ainwe hat trotz seiner Verstörung aus dem Augenwinkel meine Handbewegung wahrgenommen und ruft alarmiert: „Fass mich bloß nicht wieder an, hörst du!"

Ich schließe kurz die Augen, drehe mich dann zu ihm um und schreie mit der ganzen angestauten Frustration der letzten Nächte: „Halt endlich deine verdammte Klappe! Sonst werde ich noch ganz andere Dinge mit dir tun. Hast du verstanden?"

Überrascht einen solch ungewöhnlichen Ausbruch von mir zu sehen schaut Ethin mich für eine Sekunde nur erstaunt an, dann registriert er offenbar was es ist das gerade gesagt wurde und bricht auf der Stelle wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" Herrsche ich ihn unfreundlich an als es mir schließlich zu viel wird.

„Doch, oh doch und wie." Gluckst er, scheint sich jedoch einigermaßen zu beruhigen. „Die Vorstellung das jemand der so zart und zimperlich ist wie du einen ausgewachsenen Krieger dazu bringt vor ihm Angst zu haben ist einfach unbezahlbar." Erklärt er immer noch grinsend, woraufhin Ainwe nun auf einmal wütend wird und behauptet: „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem da!"

„Doch hast du." Sagt Ethin gelassen und verursacht damit ein interessantes Ausbreiten von zorniger Röte im Gesicht des anderen Goldelfen, auf dem die Tränen des vorigen Schocks noch deutlich zu sehen sind.

„Habe ich NICHT!"

„Dann beweis es mir und küss ihn."

„Das geht nicht." Schalte ich mich ungeduldig ein. „Du weißt genau was dann passiert."

„Und? Vielleicht ist es ja genau dass was ich sehen will."

Ich mag das erwartungsvolle Glitzern das bei diesen Worten in seine Augen tritt überhaupt nicht. Mein Blick wandert automatisch zu der Stelle wo zwischen uns auf dem Tisch noch immer das Messer liegt, das ich noch vor kurzen an meiner Kehle gespürt habe und mit dem ich sonst lediglich die Zutaten für Tränke klein schneide. Nur Sekundenbruchteile zu spät landet meine Hand an dem plötzlich leeren Fleck und bevor ich mich versehe hält Ethin es Ainwe an den Hals, der auf einmal ganz still wird.

„Das riskierst du nicht." Behaupte ich angespannt. „Du wirst ebenfalls bestraft werden."

„Sicher, aber ich werde es überleben. So wie alle Strafen davor auch."

Es scheint ihn kaum zu berühren was uns bevorsteht wenn er auf diese Weise meinem Auftrag sabotiert. Vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich bereits das kostbare Blut vergeudet über den rauen Steinboden des Zimmers fließen und alles in mir wehrt sich gegen den Gedanken das die ganze Mühe und Anstrengung umsonst gewesen sein soll. Aber ich weiß genau dass ich alle Beherrschung verlieren werde wenn ich zulasse dass er seinen Willen bekommt.

„Nein!" Grolle ich ihn an. „Hör sofort auf damit!"

„Komm her. Die Hände auf den Rücken."

Wäre es denn so schlimm, frage ich mich auf einmal angesichts der ersten Blutstropfen die bereits an Ainwes Kehle hinabrinnen. Es ist schließlich nicht gesagt dass mein Meister wirklich heute zurückkommt und ich es nicht doch schaffe rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Am schlimmsten wäre es immer noch wenn ich den Fall von Ainwes nutzlosem Tod meinem Herrn erklären müsste. Ich kann seine missbilligende Miene praktisch schon vor mir sehen. Innerlich haltlos fluchend tue ich den ersten Schritt.

„Hände auf den Rücken!"

„Bastard!" Zische ich, gehorche aber und gehe weiter.

„Knie dich vor ihn."

Auch das tue ich und finde mich konfrontiert mit panisch flackernden Kastanienaugen.

„Neeein." Stöhnt unser Gefangener gequält auf, als ihm klar wird was nun bevorsteht. Die Klinge an seinem Hals hält ihn jedoch von weiterem Widerstand ab. Ich selbst fange bereits jetzt an leicht zu zittern von der Anstrengung mich weiter zurückzuhalten, wo er so nah und einladend vor mir präsentiert wird. Der Geruch seiner Angst gibt mir ein erschreckendes, aber gleichzeitig fesselndes Gefühl von Macht, obwohl ich in diesem Moment alles andere als in Kontrolle bin. Dies ist der letzte Augenblick an dem ich mich noch abwenden könnte. Danach wird es unwiderruflich zu spät sein. Ainwe, völlig überfordert von dem kürzlich Geschehenen, wimmert nur leise. Neue Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über erblasste Wangen.

„Bitte nicht." Fleht er mich heiser an, doch ich kann gleichzeitig Resignation in seinen Augen sehen als er erkennt wie wenig mich sein Bitten noch berührt.

„Siehst du, du hast doch Angst." Verkündet Ethin Schadenfroh, bevor ich langsam eine Hand hebe und sachte mit dem Daumen die salzige Nässe wegwische. Aus dem Augenwinkel registriere ich beiläufig wie Ethin mich gebannt anstarrt, bin jedoch bald wieder völlig auf die Empfindung konzentriert die sich prickelnd durch meine Fingerspitzen in meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Mehr! Ich brauche mehr! Schweiß -und Tränenfeuchte Haut und Haare unter meinen wandernden Händen, nicht mehr so weich wie zuvor, nach den fünf Tagen und Nächten die Ainwe hier angekettet verbracht hat, aber das kümmert mich in diesem Moment nicht.

Der Elf vor mir wehrt sich nicht, auch als Ethin das Messer von seinem Hals entfernt. Er hat bereits aufgegeben, sein Willen zum Widerstand erschöpft angesichts der harten Wahrheiten die ihm hier entgegengeschleudert worden sind. So schnell und vollständig besiegt. Wie schwach, denke ich für einen Augenblick herablassend, nur um ihn gleich darauf zu beneiden, darum dass er, anders als ich, aufgeben kann und im Tod Erlösung finden wird.

Mein eigener Atem beschleunigt sich zusehends, während der von Ainwe eine unregelmäßige, stockende Qualität bekommt und er die Augen vor dem verschließt was nun auf ihn zukommt. Wie in Trance finden meine Lippen die seinen. Nicht einmal das scheint ihn aus seiner seltsamen Starre zu reißen. Auf Ethin dagegen hat es überraschenderweise einen Effekt.

„Stop!" Knurrt er mich wütend von der Seite an. „Hör auf! Sofort!"

Wie stellt er sich das vor? Aber seine Stimme scheint ohnehin bereits eine Sekunde später nur ein undeutliches, unwichtiges Hintergrundgeräusch zu sein, dem ich kaum noch einen Sinn abgewinnen kann. Ich ignoriere ihn. Dies ist das Resultat seiner eigenen Taten, soll er doch sehen wie er jetzt damit zurechtkommt. Was ich in diesem Moment in meinem umnebelten Gehirn leider verdrängt habe ist der Fakt, dass Ethin niemand ist der sich einfach von mir ignorieren lässt. Diese Tatsache wird mir kurze Zeit später wieder unangenehm hart ins Bewusstsein gerückt, als sich zwei Hände mit festem Griff um meinen Hals schließen und mich ruckartig und unbarmherzig nach hinten zerren bis ich mit meinem Rücken auf dem kalten, unebenen Steinboden des Arbeitsraumes liege, einen äußerst ärgerlich dreinschauenden Goldelfen über mir.

Überraschenderweise bin ich in diesem Augenblick eher zornig als dass ich Angst vor ihm hätte. All mein Wollen ist so sehr auf Ainwe gerichtet, dass ich sein rüdes Eingreifen als ungeheuer ungerecht empfinde. Dieser Zorn wächst noch angesichts seines anklagenden: „Hatte ich nicht gesagt du sollst aufhören?"

„Was hast du denn erwartet du Idiot?" Fauche ich und versuche jetzt mich aus seinem Griff herauszuwinden, woraufhin er mir jedoch mit kräftigen Fingern die Luft abdrückt. Voll ohnmächtiger Wut liege ich wieder still.

„Deine eigene Schuld wenn du mich dazu zwingst, obwohl du genau weißt was passieren wird." Halte ich ihm keuchend, mit kratziger Stimme vor sobald er seinen Griff zu meinen Handgelenken transferiert hat und ich wieder genug Luft bekomme um sprechen zu können.

Er zischt, offensichtlich habe ich es wieder einmal geschafft ihn wirklich bis zur Weißglut zu treiben und rammt mir heftig sein Knie in den Magen. Stöhnend vor Schmerzen versuche ich mich automatisch zusammenzukrümmen, was natürlich nicht gelingt, da er immer noch über mir hockt, die grünen Augen grausam funkelnd und die Zähne gebleckt wie ein knurrender Wolf.

Wie wünsche ich mir ihn spüren zu lassen was ich bereits gelernt habe. Feuer, Blitz und Eis. Agonie geboren aus ein paar einfachen Worten und Gesten, mein Meister hat es jedoch verboten. Hätte er das nicht, würde ich Ethin jetzt wahrscheinlich umbringen. Aber es muss einen Weg geben ihn zu verletzen! Ich weiß dass er stärker ist als ich oder zumindest geschickter wenn es um direkte körperliche Auseinandersetzungen geht. Das blinde Bedürfnis nach ihm zu schlagen bringt mich fast um den Verstand und ein frustriertes Knurren kommt über meine Lippen. Nun gut, wenn es physisch nicht geht dann vielleicht verbal. Irgendeine Möglichkeit muss es einfach geben!

„Sag bloß du bist eifersüchtig." Schleudere ich ihm, in dem hilflosen Versuch ihn irgendwie zu verwunden, die erstbeste provokante These entgegen die mir in den Sinn kommt. Nachdem ich sie laut ausgesprochen höre finde ich die Idee an sich schon lächerlich, doch Ethin erstarrt für einen winzigen Augenblick. Lang genug um mich weiter bohren zu lassen.

„Hast du etwa erwartet dass ich dich ihm vorziehen würde?" Mein folgendes Lachen ist trotz der schmerzenden Kehle schneidend, denn die plötzliche Spannung seiner Muskeln an meinen Flanken zeigt mir trotz des unveränderten Gesichtsausdrucks dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin. „Habe ich dir nicht vor kurzem erst gesagt, dass ich sogar einen Ork dir vorziehen würde? Wie du siehst habe ich etwas Besseres gefunden!"

Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich ihn mit diesem Worten praktisch dazu nötige mich hier und jetzt zur Unterwerfung zu zwingen. Aber nun wo ich erkannt habe, dass er eine Schwäche hat und sei es nur vorrübergehend, ist mir der Schmerz den dies mit sich bringen wird weniger wichtig als das Gefühl ihm endlich einmal ein wenig überlegen zu sein. Diesen Preis musste ich schließlich schon früher zahlen und das ohne die Befriedigung zu gehabt zu haben bewusst seine Handlungen zu lenken.

Wie erwartet treiben ihn meine Worte über die Grenze der Zurückhaltung und ich finde mich brutal herumgedreht, während er meinen Kopf zu Boden presst, so dass der grobe Steinboden unsanft über meine Wange scheuert. Der Fluch des Messers ist in dieser Situation ausnahmsweise einmal fast ein Segen, denn der unkontrollierbare Hunger nach Kontakt lässt mich selbst auf diesen gewalttätigen Umgang mit dem Wunsch nach mehr reagieren. Es ist als würden sich zwei Individuen gleichzeitig in meinem Körper befinden von denen einer danach giert dass Ethin mit seinem Tun fortfährt, so erniedrigend und schmerzhaft es auch sein mag und der andere in wilder Abscheu aufschreit, während er hilflos hinter den unüberwindbaren Grenzen des Fluches festsitzt, unfähig sich zu befreien und verzweifelt an den Barrieren in meinem Geist kratzt.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch nach Gegenwehr und dem Bedürfnis zur Intensivierung des Kontakts bleibe ich zunächst passiv als Ethin mir mit rauen, hastigen Bewegungen die Tunika den Rücken hochschiebt. Erst als er schließlich rücksichtslos in mich eindringt schreie ich doch noch auf vor Schmerz und versuche verspätet mich loszureißen. Das funktioniert natürlich nicht, verschlimmert nur das heftige Brennen und bringt mir einen kräftigen Schlag in die Seite ein, der mir Sterne vor den Augen flimmern lässt und mir sekundenlang die Luft zum atmen nimmt. Es ist zu viel. Das halte ich nicht aus. Ich hatte das wahre Ausmaß der Schmerzen wohl schon verdrängt. Jetzt bedauere ich sehr ihn so weit getrieben zu haben, dass mir nichts übrig bleibt als mich zu winden und meine Pein herauszuschreien! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Auch wenn mir die Zeit bis er endlich zum Ende kommt unendlich lang erscheint, weiß ich dass es nicht mehr als ein paar wenige Minuten gewesen sein können.

Leise stöhnend versuche ich instinktiv mich schließlich zusammenzurollen um seiner Gegenwart zu entkommen, aber er lässt mich auch jetzt nicht und zwingt mich herum bis ich wieder ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken liege und er breitbeinig über mir kniet. Offenbar will er seine Überlegenheit bis zum Letzten auskosten, denn er weiß dass ich in diesem Zustand trotz der schrecklichen Schmerzen immer noch empfänglich für Berührung bin.

„Keine Angst Kleiner." Keucht er mir gehässig ins Ohr. „Das nächste Mal besorge ich dir vielleicht wirklich einen Ork. Alles nur damit du zufrieden bist."

Am liebsten würde ich ihm sagen er solle sich ins nächstbeste Schwert stürzen, aber aus meinem Mund entkommt nur ein erschöpftes, erniedrigtes Wimmern und ich schaffe es nicht einmal mehr meinen Kopf wegzudrehen als er langsam über meine Wange streichelt. Meine Tränen fließen ungehemmt, aber ich bemerke es kaum und lasse apathisch zu dass er mich, ganz entgegen seiner üblichen brutalen Art, sacht streichelt. Seine Finger sanft über jede einzelne Rippe gleiten lässt wo er nur kurz zuvor hart zugeschlagen hat. Vielleicht kann man sogar schon den beginnenden Bluterguss dort erkennen, knapp unter meinem Brustkorb. Ich bringe jedoch nicht die Energie auf den Kopf zu heben um nachzuschauen und versuche stattdessen mit zitterndem Atem und geschlossenen Augen so still zu liegen wie irgend möglich, damit die Schmerzen nicht noch größer werden. Hände die sich über meinen Bauch, meine Oberschenkel bewegen, so vorsichtig und behutsam, fast als hätte er Angst mich zu verletzen. Dieser Gedanke ist so absurd, dass ich beinahe lachen muss, ein irres, verzweifeltes Lachen, dass ich gerade noch zurückhalte, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin ob ich je wieder aufhören könnte sollte ich mich ihm einmal ergeben. Den Umstand von Ainwes Anwesenheit habe ich für den Moment völlig vergessen.

„Du solltest mich nicht so reizen."

Was?! Ethin hat so leise und ernsthaft gesprochen, dass ich versucht bin anzunehmen die letzten Worte kämen gar nicht aus seinem Mund. Überrascht reiße ich nun doch die Augen auf und starre ihn fassungslos an.

„Dies alles könnte viel leichter sein. Du musst nur lernen dich einfach zu fügen." Fährt er im selben Ton fort.

„Du bist ja Irre." Krächze ich entgeistert und rufe damit ein ehrlich amüsiertes Lächeln hervor, bei dem es mir kalt den Rücken hinunterläuft.

„Mag sein und du bist stur."

Was soll ich darauf noch erwidern? Im Grunde hat er ja sogar Recht. Ich bin stur. Schwach aber stur, sonst wäre ich bereits nicht mehr am Leben. Unwillig seine Gegenwart weiterhin zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schließe ich die Augen. Ein erbärmlicher Versuch ihn zu ignorieren, aber zu meiner großen Überraschung spüre ich als nächstes wie er sich langsam erhebt und höre ein schwaches Rascheln, das sich entfernt. Zu aufgewühlt um weiter darüber nachzudenken konzentriere ich mich hauptsächlich darauf ruhig zu atmen und den Schmerz, sowie meine chaotischen Gefühle ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Versunken in diese Aufgabe zucke ich erschrocken zusammen als ich erneut seine Hände auf mir spüre. Nach Luft schnappend wie ein überraschter Fisch mache ich den plötzlichen, unangenehmen Versuch mich aufzusetzen, werde aber bestimmt wieder zu Boden gedrückt.

„Bleib liegen sonst komme ich nicht an alle Stellen heran."

Wie bitte? Welche Stellen? Die Antwort lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und wird geliefert in Form von Salbebedeckten Fingern die sich nun schnell und effizient an jenen Verletzungen betätigen die er mir kurz zuvor selbst beigebracht hat. Es muss eine äußerst wirksame Mischung sein, denn ich kann fast sofort spüren wie das schreckliche Brennen und Stechen nach einem kurzen Aufflammen schließlich abzuklingen beginnt und sich eine gnädige Kühle auf den verletzten Stellen ausbreitet. Für einige Zeit bin ich so perplex, dass ich es widerstandslos geschehen lasse, dann regt sich auf einmal der Trotz in mir.

„Das kann ich selbst!" Meckere ich ihn an, nachdem ich es geschafft habe mich einigermaßen zusammenzureißen und versuche ein weiteres Mal mich aufzusetzen um der überraschenden Fürsorge zu entkommen. Dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten beunruhigt mich mehr als ich vor mir selbst zugeben will und ich weiß nicht recht was ich davon halten soll. Allerdings bin ich noch immer in einer Position, die es ihm erlaubt mich ohne große Probleme auch diesmal wieder zu Boden zu drücken und ungeachtet meines Protests mit seiner Tätigkeit fortzufahren.

„So geht es aber schneller." Er fixiert mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Oder hast du immer noch nicht genug?"

Dämliche Frage, aber es reicht um mich dazu zu bringen mit einem gemurmelten „Bastard" den Blick abzuwenden und ihn machen zu lassen. Eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit ihm ist wirklich das Letzte was ich jetzt brauchen kann! Ungünstigerweise rückt mir dadurch unser, nach dem was er hier mitangesehen hat leicht grünlich angelaufener, Gefangener wieder ins Bewusstsein.

„Wenn du dich übergeben musst benutz den Eimer." Weise ich ihn ärgerlich an und bin leicht überrascht als er genau dies tut. Wer ist denn hier bitte eigentlich der Leidtragende. Ich oder er? Sieht er mich hier völlig zusammenbrechen? Nein, ich schaffe es mich noch mehr oder weniger zu beherrschen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt. Der wahrscheinliche Umstand, dass ich bereits so abgestumpft bin gegenüber der hier so alltäglichen Gewalt, dass ich immer weniger darauf reagiere wird mir im selben Augenblick bewusst in dem ich Ainwe dort zittern und würgen sehe. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert, denn während mich diese zunehmende Gleichgültigkeit einerseits vermutlich schützt bedeutet sie andererseits auch, dass ich selber wohl bereits eine erheblich niedrigere Hemmschwelle haben muss als zuvor, wenn es darum geht anderen gegenüber Zwang anzuwenden.

„So fertig. Du kannst aufstehen." Verkündet Ethin zufrieden, als wäre wirklich alles in bester Ordnung und wirft gleichzeitig einen angewiderten Blick auf Ainwe. „Wird auch Zeit dass wir ihn endlich loswerden."

Angesichts seines Verhaltens frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob er diese Situation als „normal" empfindet, denn er agiert mittlerweile genau wie immer, ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Stress oder Unsicherheit. Dass ich selbst auch so sehr den Kontakt zur Realität verlieren könnte macht mir zunehmend Sorgen, es sieht nämlich nicht danach aus als würde ich diese Umgebung sehr bald verlassen. Aber jetzt ist nicht der passende Augenblick für solche Überlegungen. Bevor ich mich in Selbstanalyse ergehen kann müssen wir erst unsere blutige Aufgabe erfüllen. Immer noch vorsichtig in meinen Bewegungen, aber kaum noch behindert durch die Schmerzen, stehe ich langsam auf.

„Du hältst ihn ruhig und ich erledige den Rest." Murmle ich Ethin so leise zu dass Ainwe es nicht verstehen kann und greife nach dem anderen, extra für diesen Zweck in einer hübsch verzierten Schatulle aus Walnussholz bereitgelegten, Messer. Es ist ebenfalls verflucht, seine Wirkungsweise ist jedoch der des Quortek Caluss gänzlich unähnlich. Im Gegensatz zu diesem wirkt es nur auf einer rein physischen Ebene und wird verhindern dass sich eine einmal geschlagene Wunde wieder schließt. Eine äußerst praktische Eigenschaft für unser heutiges Vorhaben. Falls mein Meister heute nicht zurückkommen sollte werde ich vielleicht sogar Zeit haben nach Informationen über das andere Messer zu suchen.

Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch nähere Einzelheiten planen, aber nachdem Ethin zufrieden zu sein scheint mit dieser elementaren Anweisung bringe ich es einfach nicht über mich.

Ein kurzes, knappes Nicken und dann geht es los. Ethin stürzt sich auf den unvorbereiteten Ainwe und hält ihn in einem ungelenk anmutenden, aber äußerst effektiven Klammergriff, während ich mir das Gefäß schnappe und es schnell unter dem ausgestreckten Arm unseres Gefangenen platziere.

Ich greife mir sein Handgelenk und lasse mir mit voller Absicht keine Zeit zum Nachdenken bevor ich einen einzelnen, tiefen Schnitt in Richtung des Ellenbogens führe und dann ebenfalls meine ganze Kraft aufwende um den Arm in Position zu halten. Je schneller dies vorbei ist desto besser! Der verzweifelte Aufschrei des todgeweihten Elfen sticht mir trotz aller Abneigung die ich für ihn hege in die Seele. Mörder! Zischt mein Gewissen mir zu, doch ich kann es mir nicht leisten jetzt zu versagen und halte mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen weiter eisern fest, bis der Punkt gekommen ist ab dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt und der Körper unter meinen Händen langsam von panischem Zucken und Winden zur gespenstischen Schlaffheit der Ohnmacht übergeht.

Ich bin so darauf konzentriert, dass ich alles andere vergesse. Die letzten Tage, die gerade erst erlittenen Demütigungen und die Ängste die ich jede Sekunde ausstehe, dass mein Meister vielleicht nicht zurückkommen wird und ich auf mich allein gestellt sein werde, dass er zurückkommt, aber einen neuen Sklaven mitbringen wird der mich ersetzt. Die endlose Reihe der Befürchtungen nimmt einfach kein Ende.

Das Blut rinnt immer spärlicher und schließlich wird mir klar, dass wir ihn wahrscheinlich an den Füßen aufhängen müssen um alles aus ihm herausrinnen zu lassen. Hinter mir höre ich Ethin auf einmal fluchen und kann gleich darauf den durchdringenden Geruch von Urin wahrnehmen. Wunderbar, dann muss ich also das auch noch aufwischen! Ich warte auf ein schnelles Aufflackern von Schuld nach diesem kalten, pragmatischen Gedanken, aber es kommt nicht. Vielleicht sind meine Kapazitäten zur Schuld für den heutigen Tag einfach erschöpft oder der Schock meiner Tat wird erst später mit voller Kraft einsetzen. Für den Moment bin ich noch wie betäubt.


	23. chapter23

**Disclaimer**: The recognisable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

(So ich dachte ein ordentlicher Disclaimer wäre mal wieder angebracht.)

* * *

**Tris**: Eine heimliche Leserin? Sowas gibt's hier? Vielleicht sollte ich meine Meinung über die Abgeschiedenheit dieses Abschnitts von noch mal revidieren. Freu mich jedenfalls wahnsinnig von dir zu hören! Schließlich bin ich ja auch nicht so fies wie meine Hauptfiguren, also keine Angst:)

**Petalwing**: Grün im Gesicht, wirklich? Dabei hatte ich extra an Details gespart. War mir sowieso nicht 100tig wohl dabei es zu schreiben, aber es war nun mal so geplant. (Von Shenjal…)

Und: Ethin Verknallt? Um es mal so auszudrücken, obwohl damit Spannung verloren geht, es ist irgendwie mehr so eine Art Besitz- und Kontrollding, soweit ich dass bis jetzt überblicke. Mal sehen wie es sich noch entwickelt.

* * *

**Meister **

Die gnädige Gefühllosigkeit hält den größten Teil der Nacht an und ich bringe es sogar beinahe fertig zu verdrängen was es ist, das ich da gerade in den Kessel vor mir schütte und dann unter langsamem, stetigem Rühren mit den anderen Zutaten mische. Zumindest so lange bis mein Blick wieder auf Ainwes Leichnam fällt, der noch immer in einer Ecke des Arbeitsraumes liegt. Sorgsam verdeckt unter einem großen Tuch zwar, aber ich weiß auch so welchen Anblick er bietet. Ob ich dieses beklemmende Bild wohl jemals wieder vergessen werde? Wahrscheinlich verdiene ich es für den Rest meines Lebens davon verfolgt zu werden! Doch auch dieser Gedanke ist müde und seltsam gedämpft. Jetzt habe ich also wirklich meinem Meister alles gegeben was ich, außer meinem bloßen Leben, jemals hatte. Meine Unschuld, meine Loyalität, meine Angst und mein Körper, alles was ich bin ist sein solange er es haben will.

Ich werde tun was immer er verlangt, dass steht für mich fest, selbst wenn es allem entgegensteht was mein Gewissen mir vorschreibt. Für eine freundliche Geste, einen Blick nur, würde ich augenblicklich wieder töten oder es zumindest versuchen. Auch wenn ich schon jetzt ahne, dass mir der schlimmste Teil meiner Selbstvorwürfe noch bevorsteht sobald ich den momentanen Schock überwunden habe, der im Moment mein Fühlen und Denken in gnädige, watteweiche Schleier hüllt.

Für den Moment jedoch bin ich noch völlig auf den Ablauf des Brauens konzentriert. Eine Tätigkeit die höchste Aufmerksamkeit und perfektes Timing erfordert, wenn nicht alle grausige Vorarbeit umsonst gewesen sein soll. Ethin hat sich in den Hauptraum zurückgezogen sobald er gesehen hat, dass ich mit der ernsthaften Arbeit anfange und soweit ich weiß ist er noch immer dort. Wer weiß was ihn dazu bewogen hat hier zu bleiben? Eine Chance mich ein weiteres Mal zu überwältigen? Hat ihm einmal nicht gereicht oder nimmt er nur die Möglichkeit wahr sich für ein paar kostbare Stunden unbeobachtet bewegen zu können?

Streng rufe ich mich zur Ordnung. Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche ablenkenden Spekulationen über mögliche und unmögliche Motive des Goldelfen.

Wie befürchtet kann ich mein Handeln schon bald nicht mehr so distanziert sehen. Bereits während ich die letzten Handgriffe zum säubern der gebrauchten Werkzeuge ausführe, eine Aufgabe bei der ich mir feigerweise das blutverschmierte Messer bis zuletzt aufgehoben habe, fange ich immer stärker am ganzen Körper zu zittern an. Dieses Mal wünsche ich mir sogar es wäre wegen des Fluches, aber das ist ausnahmsweise nicht der Fall. Es sind die scharfen Scherben meiner Unschuld die mich von innen heraus in Stücke schneiden wollen. Der Schmerz ist fast körperlich fühlbar und treibt mir unaufhaltsam die Tränen in die Augen. Dass ich so sehr unter Schuldgefühlen leiden würde hatte ich schon fast nicht mehr erwartet nachdem ich mir nächtelang nur noch gewünscht habe dass Ainwe endlich aus meinem Leben verschwindet und die volle Wucht der Emotionen trifft mich unvorbereitet.

Wie konnte ich nur? Frage ich mich geschüttelt von Selbsthass und Abscheu, nur um gleich darauf ängstlich zu denken: Was wenn es nicht genug ist? Was wenn mein Herr mehr von mir verlangt? Wie soll ich es dann geben? In mir herrscht ein völliges Chaos und mit einem halb erstickten Schluchzen sinke ich langsam an einem Tischbein hinab um hilflos die Arme um meine angezogenen Beine zu schlingen, so fest als wollte ich mich zusammenpressen bis nichts mehr übrig ist von mir, meiner Verzweiflung und der schrecklichen Schuld die ich auf mich geladen habe. Jetzt wo mir die Konsequenzen meiner Entscheidung klar vor Augen stehen, mir praktisch mit totem Blick ins Gesicht starren, kann ich nicht mehr nachvollziehen wie ich mich je dazu überwinden konnte das Messer zu führen. Der stille, erkaltete Körper dort hinten in der Ecke ist wie eine unüberwindliche Anklage der ich nicht entkommen kann, so sehnlichst ich mir das auch wünschen mag.

Mit wird übel und plötzlich habe ich das Gefühl es keine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum auszuhalten wo mir alle Details der heutigen Geschehnisse ständig so unbarmherzig deutlich vor Augen geführt werden. Mit unsicheren Bewegungen ziehe ich mich an der Tischkante hoch um diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Undeutlich sehe ich ein letztes Mal durch Tränenschleier die verhüllte Gestalt während ich weghaste. Dann bin ich endlich durch die Tür, die ich heftig hinter mir zuschlage, nur um sogleich erschrocken zusammenzuzucken als der laute Knall von Holz auf Holz durch den Raum hallt. Ethin springt plötzlich wie angestochen hoch von dort wo er zusammengerollt auf dem weichen Teppich lag und starrt mich wütend an.

„Musste das sein?" Grummelt er ungehalten und erst jetzt wird mir klar dass er wohl geschlafen haben muss, denn sonst hätte er mich früher bemerkt. Aber in meiner momentanen Verfassung bin ich nicht mehr wirklich fähig ihm eine klare Antwort zu geben, obwohl ich es versuche kommt nichts aus meinem Mund als ein klägliches, wortloses Stammeln und Stöhnen. Wie um alles in der Welt kann er nach so etwas einfach schlafen?

Mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Brauen kommt er auf mich zu und scheint jetzt erst wirklich zu sehen wie es um mich steht. Einen endlosen Augenblick, in dem er mich nur forschend anstarrt, vermute ich fast dass er mir gleich eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpassen wird, denn ich kann noch immer nicht aufhören unkontrolliert zu zittern und bin kurz davor einfach in mich zusammenzusinken. Dann aber entscheidet er sich doch noch anders, nimmt mich mit einem verdrossenen jedoch gleichzeitig resignierten Seufzer am Arm und führt mich wie ein hilfloses Kind in den Baderaum, wo er nur stumm auf die Wanne deutet bis ich endlich verstehe und das Wasser herbei rufe.

Sofort erwärmt sich der ganze Raum und Dunst steigt aus dem heißen Wasser empor. Vielleicht ist die Temperatur ein wenig zu hoch geworden, aber ich bin eigentlich auch kaum in einer Verfassung um irgendwelche Magie auszuüben. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dankbar sein, dass überhaupt etwas geschehen ist auf mein verstört herausgespucktes Kommando. Willenlos lasse ich zu dass Ethin sowohl mich als auch sich selbst entkleidet, die Gewänder ordentlich zusammenlegt und mir dann mit sanftem Druck in meinem Rücken zu verstehen gibt dass ich in die Wanne steigen soll. Wie bringt er es nur über sich mich zu berühren, wo ich selbst doch eine solche Abscheu vor mir empfinde, dass ich am liebsten laut Schreien würde. Mein Kopf immer noch ein einziges großes Knäuel von widersprüchlichen Empfindungen und Gedanken, folge ich auch dieser stummen Aufforderung beinahe ohne es wirklich zu merken.

Hitze trifft auf meine bloße Haut und lässt mich zunächst zurückschrecken. Doch der immer noch sanfte, aber stetige Druck Ethins bringt mich bald dazu meine Vorsicht zu überwinden und mich langsam ganz von der intensiven Wärme umschließen zu lassen. Das Wasser brennt ein wenig in meinen Wunden, besonders an den aufgeschürften Knien und Ellenbogen, die nicht in den Genuss der Salbe gekommen sind. Aber der Schmerz geht zum größten Teil einfach unter in meinem inneren Auffuhr. Als er sich langsam hinter mich schiebt mache ich zwar den automatischen Versuch mich aus seiner Nähe zu entfernen, aber nachdem er nicht aufhört hartnäckig jeder meiner Bewegungen zu folgen gebe bereits nach kurzer Zeit erschöpft auf. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Soll er tun was er will, es interessiert mich nicht. Ich will nur noch dass dies alles ein Ende hat, dieser Selbsthass, die Vorwürfe, das Gefühl nicht mehr Atmen zu können, weil mir jede Freiheit zur Bewegung fehlt.

Hätte ich gewusst was Ainwes Tod bei mir hervorrufen würde, ich hätte alles versucht eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden um meine Befehle auszuführen. Die Frage, wie konnte ich nur? hallt endlos in meinem Schädel wieder und bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Ethins gründliche Hände waschen mich langsam von Kopf bis Fuß, aber können sie auch das Blut von meinen eigenen Händen schrubben? Ich versuche mir zu sagen, dass mein Herr es so gewollt hätte, dass er zufrieden sein wird mit meiner Arbeit, aber diese kraftlosen Beteuerungen tragen nichts dazu bei mein fortwährendes Zittern zu verringern.

Was wenn wieder von mir verlangt wird zu töten und ich es nicht kann? Die Frage erschreckt mich in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Denn obwohl sich alles in mir gegen den Gedanken wehrt ein weiteres Mal Leben zu nehmen, steht an der Seite dieser Empfindung sofort dass unkontrollierbare Bedürfnis trotzdem gehorchen zu wollen, fähig sein zu wollen jeden Befehl auszuführen und meinen Meister Zufriedenzustellen, gepaart mit der Angst in genau darin zu versagen.

„Wird es irgendwann leichter?" Höre ich mich auf einmal mit unsicher schwankender Stimme fragen. Die Worte rufen ein rätselhaftes Schnauben hinter mir hervor.

„Hättest du gerne das es leichter wird?" Fragt Ethin jetzt seinerseits, ohne die langsamen gleichmäßigen Striche mit dem weichen Schwamm zu unterbrechen. Ich kann seinen Ton nicht richtig einordnen. Er liegt irgendwo in dem weiten Feld zwischen verhalten mitleidig und ärgerlich. Vielleicht ist es sogar eine Mischung aus beidem. Diese Worte verstärken nur den grässlichen Zwiespalt in mir und lassen mich verunsichert auf meine überraschend sauberen Hände schauen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich erwartet sie seien blutverschmiert.

„Du solltest versuchen dich damit abzufinden, aber ich denke nicht dass du Krieger genug bist um jemals ohne Reue zu töten."

Die beißende Herablassung die ich eigentlich bei einem solchen Satz von ihm erwartet hätte, ist merkwürdig gedämpft und er lacht ein leises verbittertes Lachen.

„So unschuldig immer noch, trotz der Kälte." Murmelt er mit leichter Verwunderung, als wäre es ihm erst in dieser Sekunde klargeworden. „Und das nach fast einem Jahr."

„Und du?" Will ich auf einmal wissen. „Fühlst du keine Reue mehr?"

Diesmal ist sein Lachen scharf und gefährlich. Ein gewaltiger Sturm versteckt sich dahinter, der nur darauf wartet loszubrechen und alles in seinem Weg in Trümmer zu verwandeln.

„Reue?"

Unvermittelt zieht er mich nah an sich und bei seinem nächsten Satz kann ich warmen Atem an meinem Ohr spüren.

„Willst du wissen was ich wirklich bereue Kleiner?"

Für einen Augenblick bin versucht zu verneinen, aber er redet bereits weiter.

„Ich bereue es dass ich Lenwe damals nicht öffentlich bloßgestellt und ihn getötet habe als mir diese Möglichkeit noch offen stand. Um das unwichtige Leben eines armseligen Soldaten mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Er war ohnehin schwach."

Bei diesen Worten versteife ich mich unwillkürlich.

„Schwach?" Wiederhole ich dumpf, obwohl er meine eigenen Gedanken auf unheimliche Weise widerspiegelt. „Schwach, so wie auch schwach bin?" Will ich zynisch von ihm wissen.

„Ah!"

Ethin klingt auf einmal erfreut.

„Wenn du schon wieder beim Selbstmitleid angelangt bist, dann kann es dir nicht mehr so schlecht gehen." Stellt er selbstzufrieden fest. Eine Äußerung für die ich ihn am liebsten schlagen möchte. Das kann ich jedoch nicht, weil er in weiser Voraussicht schon während er sprach seine Arme fest um mich geschlungen hat, wodurch mir nun jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit fehlt. Auch mein eher halbherziges Winden ändert nichts an dieser Situation.

„Außerdem" fährt er fort und ich kann das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fast bildlich vor mir sehen, „bist du gar nicht so schwach wie du zunächst scheinst. Bis jetzt hat noch keiner der früheren Sklaven deines Meisters ihn dazu gebracht sich wegen einer solchen Lappalie wie deiner letzten Bestrafung mit meinem Herrn anzulegen. Nur du. Ich glaube du hast mehr Einfluss auf ihn als du vielleicht denkst."

Allein der Gedanke lässt mir den Mund trocken werden vor Furcht. Dass es zwischen den beiden zu einem Streit gekommen ist war mir gar nicht bewusst. Es muss wohl kurz vor der Abreise meines Herrn geschehen sein. Aber ich weiß noch immer genau wie ungehalten mein Meister war als ich das erste und einzige Mal versucht habe ihn zu verführen. Das was Ethin da andeutet ist für mich etwas, dass ich innerlich mit direktem Ungehorsam gleichsetze. Es ist als hätte er einen Eimer Eiswasser über mir ausgeleert, der mich für kurze Zeit aus meiner Lethargie reißt und abrupt entwinde ich mich seinem Griff. Etwas dass er sogar mehr oder weniger zulässt.

„Es ist spät." Erkläre ich frostig, sobald ich aus dem Wasser und seiner unmittelbaren Reichweite heraus bin. „Ich denke du wirst zurück erwartet."

Ich weiß nicht genau was ich erwartet habe, aber bestimmt nicht dass er einfach nur nickt, sich kommentarlos abtrocknet, ankleidet und dann nach einem letzten bösartigen, aber stummen Grinsen verschwindet. Während der ganzen Zeit stehe ich nur in misstrauischer Anspannung da und warte auf eine letzte Attacke, verbal oder physisch, die jedoch nie kommt. Und schließlich, als mein Blick durch Zufall wieder auf die geschlossene Tür des Arbeitsraumes fällt, wird mir überraschend klar, dass er mich, beabsichtigt oder auch nicht, wenigstens zeitweise von meinen Selbstvorwürfen abgelenkt hat. Leider ist dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer und der folgende Tag ist einer der schrecklichsten in meinem bisherigen Leben. Statt zu schlafen wälze ich mich ruhelos herum und kann meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen einfach nicht entkommen. Bei Anbruch der nächsten Nacht bin ich fast noch erschöpfter als zuvor und im Spiegel sehe ich dass dunkle Ringe unter meinen müden, geröteten Augen liegen. Die Schminke, die ich widerwillig aber pflichtbewusst auch während der Abwesenheit meines Herrn auflege, hilft nur bedingt gegen meine erbärmliche Erscheinung. Aus einem unsinnigen Impuls der Buße heraus zwinge ich mich dazu mein Spiegelbild um einiges länger zu betrachten als absolut nötig, etwas dass ich sonst noch immer tunlichst vermeide. Letztendlich halte ich es jedoch schon bald einfach nicht mehr aus und wende mich schaudernd ab. Was ist nur aus mir geworden?

Der bloße Gedanke an Frühstück ruft eine Welle der Übelkeit bei mir hervor, aber ich weiß dass ich besser alles tun sollte um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Ein kranker Sklave ist für niemanden von Nutzen. Am wenigsten für sich selbst. Mit dieser unangenehmen Tatsache im Hinterkopf schleppe ich mich schließlich doch noch in den Essensraum, wo ich eine Weile stumm in meinem Eintopf herumrühre und versuche wenigstens ein kleines bisschen der Mahlzeit in mich hineinzuzwingen. Eigentlich müsste ich hungrig sein, denn ich habe gestern nicht wirklich viel zu mir genommen, aber meine gegenwärtige Gemütsverfassung scheint weitere Nahrungsaufnahme nicht zuzulassen und schließlich gebe ich auf und mache mich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Wieder im Quartier meines Meisters angelangt versuche ich zunächst wirklich Informationen über den Quortek Caluss zu finden, aber nachdem ich fast eine Stunde die meiste Zeit nur nervös zwischen den Regalen herumgeirrt bin und weder die nötige Konzentration noch die Ruhe zu einer ernsthaften Recherche aufbringen kann, gebe ich schließlich auf um vor der Tür des Arbeitraumes stehen zu bleiben. Wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange verharre ich dort in einer seltsamen Starre, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden oder hineinzugehen. Ainwe ist da drinnen oder besser gesagt das was noch von ihm übrig ist und obwohl ich weiß, dass ich besser noch einmal nachschauen sollte ob ich gestern in meiner überstürzten Flucht wirklich alles ordentlich weggeräumt habe, kann ich mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden auch nur nach der Klinke zu greifen.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort gestanden habe, als mich auf einmal eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter aus dem kleinen abgeschlossenen Universum meiner Schuldgefühle reißt. Völlig überrascht und noch halb gefangen in den quälenden Bildern meines eigenen Geistes, schreie ich erschrocken auf, etwas dass mir schon lange nicht mehr passiert ist und dass wahrscheinlich ein sicheres Anzeichen für meine tiefgehende Verstörung ist. Ich fahre herum und schaue auf einmal direkt in die roten, leicht erstaunten Augen meines Meisters.

War ich so in mich selbst versunken dass ich gar nicht bemerkt habe wie er eingetreten ist? Hastig weiche ich ein kleines Stück zurück und murmle dabei wirre Entschuldigungen. Wofür dass weiß ich in diesem Augenblick der Verwirrung selbst nicht genau. Ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen finde ich mich auf den Knien wieder, eine Haltung die mir gegenüber meinem Herrn inzwischen als völlig natürlich erscheint. Mit der vertrauten Haltung geht unwillkürlich ein Gefühl der plötzlichen Erleichterung einher. Mein Meister ist wieder da und das bedeutet, dass ich nicht mehr selbst über mich richten muss. Die Verantwortung für mein eigenes Handeln ist mir wieder aus den Händen genommen, ein Umstand der mich in dieser Situation bereits jetzt beträchtlich besser zurechtkommen lässt als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. Zwei Finger legen sich unter mein Kinn und heben es nachdrücklich an, damit mein Meister mir voll ins Gesicht schauen kann.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus Häschen." Erklärt er mit einem Ton so klinisch distanziert, dass mir augenblicklich beklommen zu mute wird. „Was ist passiert?"

Um überhaupt einen Ton herauszubringen muss ich erst einmal kräftig schlucken. Auch mit dem Gefühl der Erleichterung fällt es mir noch immer schwer laut auszusprechen was ich getan habe.

„I… ich habe…", die Tränen steigen mir ungebeten wieder in ohnehin schon verquollene Augen, „Ich habe g… gemordet Herr." Die letzen beiden Worte flüstere ich nur noch und gleich darauf schütteln mich wieder einmal heftige Schluchzer, die mich fürs erste verstummen lassen. Als mein Herr mäßig beeindruckt und mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fragt: „Wen?" Kann ich nur mit zitternder Hand die Tür öffnen, vor der ich nun schon so lange ausgeharrt habe und ihn zu der noch immer von dem Tuch verdeckten Leiche führen. Während ich es langsam zurückschlage sehe ich für einen Augenblick seinen Mundwinkel zucken, als müsste er ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Und sein Tod bedrückt dich so?" Fragt er jedoch lediglich in neutralem Tonfall.

„Ja… nein… ich es…"

„Ja, ich höre?"

Der langsam ins spöttische übergehende Ton verrät mir, dass ich mich besser zusammennehmen sollte bevor ich seine Geduld noch über Gebühr strapaziere.

„Es ist falsch!" Bricht es schließlich einfach verzweifelt aus mir hervor. „Man darf kein Leben nehmen."

Ich bin so aufgewühlt, dass ich sogar vergesse bei meiner Antwort den nötigen Respekt an den Tag zu legen, etwas dass mein Herr für den Moment völlig ignoriert. Allein diese Tatsache sollte mir eigentlich zu denken geben, aber dazu bin ich im Moment viel zu abgelenkt. Nach einer Weile in der er mich nur mit undeutbarem Blick ansieht sagt er schließlich: „Ich nehme an du hast ihn für den Trank benötigt?"

„Ja Herr."

„Den Trank den ich dir befohlen hatte zu brauen?"

„Ja Herr."

Langsam werde ich ein wenig unsicher. Was bezweckt er mit diesen Fragen?

„Glaubst du vielleicht ich wüsste nicht ganz genau was für Zutaten nötig sind um den Trank der Velkyn Ogglin zu brauen?"

„Nein Herr."

Was will er damit andeuten? Dass er genau dies erwartet hat? War es eine Art Test, um zu sehen wie weit meine Loyalität zu ihm reicht?

„Dann glaubst du also mir in dieser Sache zu gehorchen sei etwas unrechtes?"

„Nein!" Rufe ich entsetzt und setze schnell nach: „Nein Herr. Ihr wisst dass besser als ich Herr."

„Genau." Bemerkt er trocken. „Wenn ich es also sowieso besser weiß und dir obendrein auch noch die Order dazu gegeben habe, wie kann es dann falsch sein zu tun was ich verlange?"

„Ich…", geschlagen senke ich den Kopf, „Ihr habt natürlich Recht Herr."

„Natürlich." Wiederholt er mit beißendem Spott. „Und jetzt wo du das endlich einsiehst Sklave, kannst du vielleicht aufhören dich so erbärmlich zu benehmen und anfangen dich um mein Gepäck zu kümmern."

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr."

Ich bin schon fast auf dem Weg zur Tür um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum zu fliehen, da erklingt seine Stimme noch einmal und lässt mich etwas ungelenk mitten in der Bewegung inne halten. „Ist er denn wenigstens fertig?" Will er wissen.

„Ja Herr."

Mit einem Nicken weise ich auf die sauber aufgereihten Flakons, die seit gestern dort auf dem Tisch stehen und wohl für jeden anderen als mich wie einfache, völlig unschuldige Fläschchen mit irgendeinem beliebigen Trank wirken. Mir selbst läuft allein bei diesem Anblick bereits ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ein Glück für dich Häschen."

Ich nicke beklommen und beschließe die Dokumente betreffs Ainwes Übergabe lieber erst morgen anzusprechen. In seiner gegenwärtigen Stimmung würde er wahrscheinlich doch nur gereizt reagieren. Auf einmal ist es mir trotz aller Schuldgefühle fast peinlich, dass er mein Verhalten als erbärmlich ansieht. So wenig mich dies im Bezug auf Ethin auch kümmert, wenn es um meinen Meister geht, ist es mir unglaublich wichtig dass er mein Handeln gutheißt. So sehr ich mir jedoch vorhalte, dass wenn er es sagt, meine Tat gerechtfertigt ist, am Ende klingt diese Beteuerung dennoch kläglich hohl und schwach. Da sie letztlich jedoch alles ist was mich vor einem erneuten Zusammenbruch bewahrt, halte ich mich bei allen Zweifeln daran fest und versuche mir störrisch einzureden, dass es stimmt.

Eine Weile bin ich vollauf damit beschäftigt verlaufene Schminke aus meinem Gesicht zu entfernen, die Unmengen an Gepäck wieder auseinander zu sortieren und alles an seinen Platz zu bringen. Mein Meister scheint derweil die Ergebnisse meiner wochenlangen Bemühungen zu inspizieren. Nervös schaue ich ab und zu in Richtung Arbeitsraum, doch durch die geschlossene Tür dringt kein einziger Laut und als er schließlich doch endlich herauskommt würdigt er mich keines Blickes sondern beginnt sich zuerst in aller Ruhe eine reichhaltige Mahlzeit zu bestellen.

Ich hasse es wenn mein Herr mich auf diese Weise warten lässt, was wahrscheinlich genau der Grund ist aus dem er es immer wieder tut. Ich bin mir zwar relativ sicher alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt zu haben, aber vielleicht habe ich ja doch etwas übersehen. Angespannt schaue ich zu wie er sich auf einem der weich gepolsterten Sessel niederlässt und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen die langen Beine von sich streckt. Das kann einerseits bedeuten, dass alles seinen Wünschen entspricht oder aber dass er vorhat mich noch ein wenig länger schmoren zu lassen bevor er mich mit irgendeinem Fehler und der daraus resultierenden Bestrafung konfrontiert. Ein kleiner Wink genügt inzwischen damit ich sofort an seiner Seite knie.

„Habt ihr einen Wunsch Herr?" Frage ich und seufze gleich darauf leise auf als seine Finger sacht durch mein Haar gleiten. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst wie sehr ich dies vermisst habe und ich wage es mich ein wenig in die sanfte Berührung hineinzulehnen. Ein seltener Ausdruck der Entspannung legt sich auf sein Gesicht, das sich jedoch gleich darauf wieder verfinstert.

„Verdammter Krieg." Murmelt er, plötzlich missmutig und setzt mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verdrossen hinzu: „Es ist so eine Verschwendung."

Da er währenddessen jedoch unverändert mit seinen Streicheleinheiten fortfährt, sehe ich keinen Grund auf seine Äußerungen anders zu reagieren als mich ein wenig näher an sein Bein zu schmiegen. Seine Berührung hilft mir zu vergessen und Vergessen ist genau was ich jetzt will und brauche.

„So eifrig Häschen?"

Ich erröte angesichts der offenen Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

„Wir werden sehen ob du dir das verdient hast. Erzähl mir von den Eigenschaften des Trankes der Velkyn Ogglin."

Auf diese grausame Weise wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als nach einem innerlichen Seufzen alles wiederzugeben an dass ich mich erinnern kann.

„Einmal verabreicht behält der Trank seine Wirkung für etwa vier bis fünf Stunden." Fange ich an und bemühe mich dabei den Anflug der Enttäuschung aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. Es ist eine seiner üblichen Taktiken mich derart zu überfallen und aus heiterem Himmel zu verlangen über etwas dass ich Tage, manchmal sogar Wochen zuvor gelesen habe, erzähle. Anfangs hat meine Unwissenheit bei dieser Strategie des Öfteren zu schmerzhaften Bestrafungen und Nahrungsentzug geführt, doch mittlerweile habe ich mir angewöhnt sorgfältiger zu lesen und mir dabei so viel wie irgend möglich einzuprägen. Es reicht zwar nicht immer, aber inzwischen kann ich wenigstens den Großteil seiner Fragen zufriedenstellend beantworten.

„Seine hervorstechendste Wirkung", Fahre ich ein wenig monoton fort „besteht darin, dass er bei jedem, selbst bei erbitterten Feinden augenblickliche Sympathie und Hilfsbereitschaft weckt. Der große Nachteil dieser Mischung besteht jedoch darin, dass nachdem die Wirkung einmal verflogen ist, der Konsument selbst unter unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen zu leiden hat. Symptome die von starkem Brechreiz bis zu temporärer Blindheit und in extremen Fällen auch tagelanger Ohnmacht reichen sind bereits beobachtet worden. Weniger stark ausgeprägt traten auch Müdigkeit und bei einigen Personen ein Verlust von Erinnerungen auf, die hauptsächlich die Zeit betrafen in welcher der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltete." Ich halte kurz inne. „Meister soll ich die einzelnen Zutaten und deren Eigenschaften auch aufzählen?"

Mir graut zwar davor, aber besser ich kann es jetzt hinter mich bringen als dass er mich später nach jedem der Bestandteile einzeln befragt. Er schüttelt jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein, nein. Genug für heute. Das Essen sollte ohnehin gleich kommen."

Dann steht er unvermittelt auf und zieht mich mit sich auf die Füße.

„Aber für den Moment können wir dass wohl vernachlässigen."

Mit einem Grinsen tritt er nah an mich heran, nimmt meinen Kopf in beide Hände und beginnt mich zu küssen. Langsam und genießerisch, als hätte er die ganze Ewigkeit lang Zeit um dies zu spüren.

„Hast du mich vermisst Häschen?" Will er wissen und der Blick in seinen halb geschlossenen Augen sagt mir deutlich dass er die Antwort bereits kennt.

„Ja Herr. Sehr." Murmle ich, schon jetzt völlig gefangen in den körperlichen Empfindungen die seine Nähe bei mir hervorruft. Dem Kribbeln meiner Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Das begehrte Vergessen ist wieder in Reichweite und ich setze mein ganzes Wissen und Können ein um den Augenblick so lange auszudehnen wie irgend möglich. Es scheint als wäre mein Meister damit mehr als einverstanden.


	24. chapter24

Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel

**A/N**: So, bis zum nächsten Kapitel könnte es wieder ein wenig dauern, weil ich demnächst umziehe und wohl erst mal alles einräumen und ordnen muss bevor ich wieder an den Computer kann um da meine Zeit zu vertrödeln.

C

C

**Tris**: grins ja so würde ich mich auch gern vom Lernen ablenken lassen. Ich muss ja dieses Semester zum Glück nicht. Erst nächstes wieder (grausige Vorstellung brrrr) Hoffe die Schufterei hat sich wenigstens gelohnt bei dir.

**Lomion**: Ethin kommt zwar diesmal nur sehr kurz einmal am Rande vor, aber ich hoffe du magst dieses Kap trotzdem. Und falls du auch grad lernen musst: Ich drück dir die Daumen:)

**Petalwing: **Ja der Trank… eigentlich hat er seine Rolle ja schon gespielt indem er zur Entdeckung von Ethins Vergangenheit beigetragen hat, aber vielleicht überleg ich mir ja noch was… man weiß ja nie:)

C

C

**C**

**C**

**Herr Menar**

C

C

Ein paar wenige kostbare Nächte sind mir vergönnt, in denen alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen scheint. Mein Meister geht hauptsächlich seinen Aufgaben als Lehrender nach, ich versuche mich in jeder Hinsicht nützlich zu machen, lerne eifrig alles was er mir vorsetzt und tue mein Bestes um mich abzulenken und nicht mehr weiter an den Zweifeln hinsichtlich des Mordes festzuhalten. Das spurlose Verschwinden der Leiche hilft mir dabei und obwohl ich es besser weiß versuche ich mir manchmal einzureden dass alles sei gar nicht geschehen. Für diese kurze Zeit funktioniert es auch erstaunlich gut. Keine einzige Erwähnung der letzten zwei Wochen trübt die trügerisch ruhige Stimmung. Nicht nachdem mein Meister sich kurz und effizient mit Kaneth's Dokumenten auseinandergesetzt und sie ohne weiteren Kommentar über mein eigenmächtiges Handeln weggeschickt hat. Doch natürlich geht die Erholungspause viel zu schnell vorbei und die unbarmherzige Wirklichkeit der Außenwelt dringt unaufhaltsam wieder in die abgeschlossene Umgebung der Magierquartiere vor.

Als mein Herr mir eines Abends nach einer weiteren Ratssitzung eröffnet, dass er schon bald wieder weg muss bin ich kurz davor ihn auf Knien anzuflehen nicht zu gehen und mich wieder alleine zu lassen. Wie sich jedoch gleich darauf herausstellt, werde ich diesmal nicht zurückgelassen, sondern muss ihn begleiten. Eine Neuigkeit, die bei mir zu gleichen Teilen Erleichterung und Angst hervorruft. Einerseits werde ich nicht dazu verdammt sein einsam in diesen Räumen auszuharren, die inzwischen voller schwieriger Erinnerungen sind, aber andererseits muss ich dafür die nicht unbedingt ungefährliche Gesellschaft von einem Haufen Söldnern und Magiern in Kauf nehmen.

Es scheint jedoch als hätte der Rat entschieden, dass ich ebenfalls eine Rolle in den kommenden Plänen zu spielen habe. Auch wenn mein Meister darüber nicht sonderlich glücklich wirkt und kaum etwas zu dem Thema sagen will. Alles was ich zu hören bekomme sind vage Hinweise auf ein Vorhaben, dass offensichtlich mit gefährlichen und hochexplosiven Substanzen zu tun hat. Diese Geheimniskrämerei bin ich zwar bereits von ihm gewöhnt, aber der Mangel an Information zerrt dennoch an meinen Nerven und während ich nach seinen strickten Anweisungen eine schier riesige Menge an Gepäck zusammentrage flackern immer wieder verschiedene schreckliche Visionen der möglichen Absichten des Rats durch meinen Kopf. Jetzt da ich so viel mehr darüber weiß was man mit ein paar harmlos scheinenden Zutaten alles bewirken kann macht die Liste unserer Ausrüstung einen äußerst beunruhigenden Eindruck auf mich. Nicht zuletzt wegen der Tatsache, dass der Trank der Velkyn Ogglin ebenfalls unter den Dingen ist die wir mitnehmen werden.

Sorgsam vermeide ich jeden Gedanken an Ethin's überraschende Herkunft, denn mir ist nur zu gut die Drohung in Erinnerung, die ich von meinem Herrn empfangen habe als die ersten Spekulationen über Artemis Entreris Besuch sich in meinem Kopf breit machten. Je näher der Zeitpunkt unserer Abreise rückt desto schlechter wird die Laune meines Meisters, bis er schließlich am Abend unseres Aufbruches mit einer derart wütenden Miene aus dem Bett steigt, dass ich bereits bei seinem bloßen Anblick blass werde. Das Bad nimmt noch einigermaßen geordnet seinen Gang, obwohl mir danach Hals und Kopfhaut schmerzen, weil er so unbeherrscht war in seinem Drang nach Befriedigung und ich mich nicht schnell genug darauf einstellen konnte. Das Frühstück stellt sich jedoch schon bald als absolutes Desaster heraus.

Zuerst richte ich die Beilagen nicht richtig an, dann ist der Tee zu stark, obwohl das kaum meine Schuld ist, da er schon in der Küche zubereitet wurde und als ich schließlich aus lauter Nervosität auch noch etwas davon verschütte ist es abrupt vorbei mit der Geduld meines Herrn. Ein scharfer Ruck am Halsband und ich liege rücklings über seinen Knien. In diesem Augenblick kann ich nicht einmal um Verzeihung betteln, weil er noch immer derart fest zufasst, dass mir jegliche Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten wird. Ich beherrsche mich zwar insoweit, dass ich nicht in nutzloser Panik nach dem Halsband greife und ihn damit nur noch mehr reize, aber ich bin sicher in meinem Gesicht steht trotzdem nackte Angst.

„Du hast den Tee verschüttet Sklave." Zischt er mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen und greift dann, mich immer noch mit einer Hand festhaltend, selbst nach der Kanne. „Ich denke dafür hast du dir eine Strafe verdient. Meinst du nicht?"

Ein entsetztes Röcheln zwängt sich durch meine zusammengequetschte Kehle als mir klar wird was er vorhat. Der Tee wird dank der verzauberten Kanne für etliche Stunden warmgehalten und ist noch immer extrem heiß. Die Aussicht ihn bald direkt auf meiner Haut zu spüren ist etwas dass mich durchaus in Panik versetzt und ich muss alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht anzufangen mich ernsthaft zu wehren, denn ich weiß nur zu gut, dass diese Reaktion meine Situation nur verschlimmern würde. Ich kann jetzt bloß die Zähne zusammenbeißen und versuchen mich von dem Anblick der normalerweise eigentlich harmlosen Teekanne abzuwenden, die gerade so gefährlich nah über meinem linken Oberschenkel schwebt.

Luftmangel und Angst lassen mich schwindeln, aber im Moment kann ich ohnehin nicht fallen, denn die Knie meines Meisters bohren sich noch immer unnachgiebig in meinen Rücken. Zu wissen was kommt macht Selbstbeherrschung zu einer fast unmöglichen Aufgabe und trotz der beinahe schon regelmäßigen Bestrafungen denen ich ausgesetzt bin, fürchte und verabscheue ich Schmerzen nach wie vor.

In dem Augenblick, in dem die schrecklich heiße Flüssigkeit meinen Körper trifft löst sich der Griff um das Halsband, was ich als indirekte Erlaubnis zu schreien auffasse und auch sofort in die Tat umsetze. Das Gefühl etwas fräße sich gerade durch meine Haut ist schrecklich und ich biege verzweifelt zuckend den Rücken durch um gegen den unwiderstehlichen Drang anzukämpfen sofort aufzuspringen und zu fliehen. Auch als die Kanne längst wieder auf dem Tisch steht kann ich vor unterdrücktem Schmerz nur keuchend und durch zusammengebissene Zähne atmen, während mein Meister mit finsterer Miene zusieht, denn natürlich wird die grausame Hitze durch den Stoff meiner Hose auch weiterhin direkt auf meine Haut geleitet. Anders als beim Gebrauch des Halsbandes bleibt mir der pochende Schmerz diesmal wohl für lange Zeit erhalten.

„Bitte verzeiht meine Ungeschicklichkeit Herr." Quetsche ich so beherrscht wie möglich hervor. „Ich werde das sofort beseitigen."

Damit meine ich den Tee, der von meinem entflammten Bein noch immer auf den Boden tropft und sich dort in einer kleinen, braunen Pfütze sammelt.

„Mach schnell." Murrt er mich an. „Sonst kommen wir nicht rechtzeitig los."

So entlassen hinke ich los um schnellstens die heiße, teedurchtränkte Hose loszuwerden und einen Lappen zu besorgen, während mein Meister, mit einem immer noch mürrischen Zug um den Mund, weiter frühstückt. Am Ende bleibt mir nach dieser kleinen Entgleisung natürlich nicht mehr genug Zeit um selbst noch etwas zu mir zu nehmen und ich muss mich mit einer übrig gebliebenen Orange begnügen. Ich hasse Orangen, aber es ist besser als gar nichts.

Als ich mit unserem Gepäck beladen meinem Meister durch die belebte Schule hinterhereile, fühle ich wie der Stoff meiner frischen Hose unangenehm über die verbrühte Haut reibt. Für einen Verband oder auch nur Salbe war ebenfalls keine Zeit mehr. Ich hoffe nur dass sich nicht auch noch Blasen bilden werden und beiße die Zähne zusammen um das unaufhörliche Brennen und Pochen ohne Stöhnen zu ertragen.

Das wir heute nicht die Einzigen sind die aufbrechen wird mir erst bewusst als wir bereits an dem semipermanenten Portal anlangen, das die Magier aus praktischen Gründen gerade außerhalb der Stadtmauern errichtet haben. Die Armee benötigt regelmäßig Nachschub und dies ist der schnellste und effizienteste Weg zu garantieren, dass für alles gesorgt ist. Im Gegensatz zu der riesigen Konstruktion durch welche die ursprüngliche Armee die Stadt verließ ist dieses Portal geradezu lächerlich winzig, kaum mehr als ein einzelner, beladener Wagen passt hindurch. Doch für die täglichen Bedürfnisse scheint es vollkommen auszureichen. Alles Größere wäre natürlich auch ein nicht zu tolerierendes Sicherheitsrisiko für die paranoiden Drow.

Zu meiner Überraschung sind sowohl Meister Essal als auch Ciels Herr, Meister Tishé anwesend. Letzteren habe ich zwar noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber mein Meister begrüßt ihn unter diesem Namen und bestätigt den Verdacht, den ich aufgrund von Ciels Beschreibung sowieso schon gehegt hatte. Während Essal jedoch in Begleitung eines mir unbekannten und offensichtlich noch sehr unerfahrenen, elfischen Sklaven erschienen ist, kann ich von Ciel nicht die geringste Spur entdecken. Leicht beunruhigt wegen dieser unerklärten Abwesenheit mustere ich meinen Leidensgefährten. Er ist offensichtlich äußerst angespannt. Schon die kleinste Bewegung seines Herrn reicht aus damit er erschrocken zusammenzuckt und die steifen, leicht unbeholfenen Bewegungen lassen auf eine nicht sehr lange zurückliegende Strafe schließen.

Seine Haut ist blass als wäre er schon lange nicht mehr im Freien gewesen und ich kann sehen wie er im kühlen Wind des Abends erschauert. Er ist wahrscheinlich älter als ich, so wie die meisten hier, doch im Moment spricht aus den großen, hellblauen Augen nur eine konstante alles beherrschende Panik, der sich alles andere unterordnen muss. Seine schulterlangen, honigfarbenen Haare sind anders als meine streng zurückgekämmt und werden von einem dunklen Lederband an ihrem Platz gehalten. An einem der schlanken Handgelenke entdecke ich auf den zweiten Blick dunkle Blutergüsse, die mich um ein Haar zu einer unbeherrschten Grimasse des Mitgefühls veranlassen.

Es überrascht mich gar nicht, dass er so verängstigt ist. Meister Essal hat schon seit langem den Ruf seine Sklaven extrem schnell und skrupellos zu brechen. Unter seinem forschenden, alles sezierenden Blick läuft mir regelmäßig selbst ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter, obwohl ich ihm nach seiner Bitte um die Übersetzung des gnomischen Textes nur selten begegnet bin und er seitdem keinerlei Interesse mehr an mir gezeigt hat. Allein der Gedanke, dass sich das jetzt ändern könnte lässt mich innerlich angstvoll erzittern.

Zunächst bleibe ich jedoch von unangenehmer Aufmerksamkeit verschont, denn die anderen Magier scheinen bereits ungeduldig auf uns gewartet zu haben und drängen auf einen schnellen Aufbruch. Wie immer hat mein Meister es also geschafft sich zu verspäten. Ich habe inzwischen aufgehört die Gelegenheiten zu zählen bei denen wir zu spät erschienen sind und unter den ärgerlichen Blicken aller Anwesenden einen Raum betreten mussten. Meinem Meister scheint es jedoch nie etwas auszumachen dass sich der generelle Unmut auf ihn richtet. Im Gegenteil, manchmal bin ich versucht anzunehmen, dass er sich heimlich darüber amüsiert und die Situation mit voller Absicht herbeiführt.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tauchen die Szene in seltsam farbloses Licht, als die rotglühende Scheibe hinter den Horizont sinkt und wir schließlich zusammen mit einem kleinen Tross von Soldaten und einem Versorgungswagen durch das dunkle Portal schreiten. Auf der anderen Seite herrscht hektische Aktivität. Es wimmelt nur so von aufgeregt hin und her eilenden Menschen und Drowsöldnern.

Es sieht aus als wäre den Menschen die Errichtung eines Portals direkt innerhalb der Mauern ihrer Stadt recht gewesen, eine Einstellung die bei mir nur Ungläubiges Staunen hervorruft. Wie kann man nur so leichtsinnig sein? Für einige Augenblicke bin ich überwältigt von der schieren Fülle an Lauten und Gerüchen die mir hier entgegenschlägt. Wenn sie auch nicht wirklich leise zu nennen ist, in der Stadt der Dunkelelfen herrschte doch ein viel gedämpfterer Geräuschpegel als hier, wo man einen unentrinnbaren, allgegenwärtigen Hintergrund von Stimmengewirr, Gehämmer und Pferdewiehern ertragen muss. Wenn es schon abends derart laut ist hier, wie wird dann erst der Tag sein?

_Beeindruckt Häschen? _Will mein Meister amüsiert wissen. _Schau sie dir nur gut an. Viele von ihnen könnten schon bald tot sein. _

Eingeschüchtert senke ich den Blick. Dieser stille Kommentar lässt mich ungewollt wieder an Ainwe denken. Hat er ebenfalls einige Zeit in einer solchen Stadt verbracht bevor man ihn gefangen nahm? Schnell schlucke ich die wieder aufkommende Schuld herunter. Ich habe getan was mein Herr befahl und ich habe ihn damit zufrieden gestellt, das ist alles was zählt! Alles was je zählen wird.

Aus der verworrenen Menge von herumeilenden Personen kommt schon bald ein bulliger, schwarzhaariger Mann auf uns zu, der seiner Uniform nach zu urteilen wohl einen relativ hohen Rang in der menschlichen Militärriege habe muss. Er begrüßt die Drowmagier mit höchstem Respekt und schlecht verborgenem Misstrauen. Wenigstens er scheint also einen Anflug von Vernunft zu beweisen. Obwohl er uns alle um mindestens einen Kopf überragt macht er einen leicht unterwürfigen Eindruck, als fürchte er ein falsches Wort könnte die Anwesenden gegen ihn aufbringen. Eine Vermutung die ich nach meinen eigenen Erfahrungen nur zu gut verstehen kann. Auch als Verbündete sind die Drow nicht unbedingt angenehm oder vertrauenswürdig.

Über schlammige, schlecht angelegte Straßen, die sich scheinbar ziellos durch ein ungeordnetes und völlig überfülltes Häuserdickicht winden, gelangen wir unter seiner Führung schließlich zu einem großen Gebäude aus roten Ziegeln, dass früher in friedlicheren Zeiten einmal eine private Behausung mit angrenzendem Lager gewesen sein muss. Jetzt ist es jedoch ganz offensichtlich von der Obrigkeit vereinnahmt worden um uns als Quartier zu dienen. Uns und noch einigen anderen, wie mir klar wird als eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig aufgeregt diskutierenden Menschen aus der breiten Tür quillt.

Mein Meister mustert das eigentlich recht einladende Haus mit skeptischem Blick und ich frage mich ob er früher bereits hier gewesen ist. Angesichts seiner mussmutigen Miene bereite ich mich mit innerlicher Resignation auf eine anstrengende Zeit vor. Der Soldat winkt mit herrischer Geste einen verschreckt blickenden Jungen heran und befiehlt ihm uns zu unserem Zimmer zu geleiten. Als ich begreife, dass wir wirklich alle im selben Raum wohnen werden muss ich einen spontanen Schauer unterdrücken. Die Aussicht in Gegenwart von Meister Essal die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen verursacht mir bereits jetzt eine nervöse Anspannung, die mich zusammenfahren lässt als mein Meister mich anspricht.

„Richte alles her und dann warte bis wir zurückkehren." Befiehlt er knapp und verschwindet, nach einem letzten angewiderten Blick zusammen mit seinen beiden Kollegen. Vermutlich um weitere Details ihres Auftrags zu besprechen. Ich bleibe mit dem inzwischen haltlos zitternden Nervenbündel von Meister Essal in dem kahlen Raum allein zurück.

Der andere Elf scheint äußerst mitgenommen von den überwältigenden Eindrücken die hier auf ihn einströmen und ich habe den dunklen Verdacht, dass er erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit aus einer längeren Phase der Isolation geholt wurde. Eine grausam effektive Technik um sich einen Sklaven gefügig zu machen. Nach Wochen allein in Dunkelheit würden die Meisten fast alles für Kontakt zu einem anderen Lebewesen tun. Selbst wenn dieses Lebewesen der harte und sadistische Drow ist der die Einsamkeit erst befohlen hat. Ich beschließe den Anderen für den Augenblick in Ruhe zu lassen, bis er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hat. In diesem Zustand ist er mir ohnehin kaum eine Hilfe.

Etwas ratlos stehe ich vor den drei schmalen Betten. Welches soll ich vorbereiten? Oder erstreckte sich die Anweisung auch auf die anderen beiden? Das Zimmer ist nicht sehr groß und bietet kaum genug Platz für die drei Betten und die beiden großen Schränke die hineingequetscht worden sind. Wenn wir wirklich alle fünf hier eingepfercht werden sollten, dann verstehe ich den missmutigen Blick meines Meisters. Der Mangel an Privatsphäre wird wahrscheinlich alle Beteiligten in gereizte Stimmung versetzen, etwas dass ich weder bei meinem eigenen Herrn und schon gar nicht bei Meister Essal als gute Vorraussetzung für meine körperliche Unversehrtheit ansehe. Soweit ich Ciel verstanden habe ist sein Meister recht umgänglich, aber ich bin mir sicher auch er hat seine Limits.

Schlecht gelaunt mache ich mich daran unsere Schlafstätten zu inspizieren. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch Läuse oder Wanzen entdecke, dann kann ich mich gleich aus dem nächsten Fenster stürzen, weil ich es nie schaffen werde das Ungeziefer rechtzeitig zu beseitigen. Glücklicherweise finde ich nur raue, aber ansonsten saubere und unbewohnte Leinenbezüge vor. Gerade als ich mich endlich dem Gepäck zuwenden will fühle ich den Blick des anderen Sklaven im Nacken. Für den Moment scheint er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben, stelle ich erleichtert fest. Zumindest macht er nicht mehr den Eindruck beim kleinsten Geräusch sofort fliehen zu wollen.

„Hilfst du mir?" Frage ich leise und vorsichtig um herauszufinden ob mein Gefühl mich nicht doch getäuscht hat. Er zuckt zwar zunächst zusammen, nickt aber schließlich und macht einen zögerlichen Schritt in Richtung des Gepäcks seines Meisters. Eine Weile arbeiten wir schweigend nebeneinander her und versuchen alles Wichtige leicht zugänglich in den Schränken zu verstauen. Schnell wird mir klar, dass der Platz nicht einmal ansatzweise ausreicht. Allein die Menge an Büchern die mein Meister mitgebracht hat würde an sich beinahe ein Drittel des vorhandenen Stauraums einnehmen und selbst wenn ich nur die wichtigsten auspacke bleibt immer noch die riesige Menge an anderer Ausrüstung übrig. Mit einem Seufzer trete ich einen Schritt zurück. Wie kann ich es nur schaffen alles ordentlich zu sortieren? Nachdem ich schon so lange in seinen Räumen Ordnung halte, habe ich eine recht sichere Vorstellung von den Ansprüchen meines Meisters in Punkto Verfügbarkeit seiner Arbeitsmaterialien und ich weiß ganz genau: Dies hier wird ihn garantiert zum Wahnsinn treiben.

Während ich noch mit finsterem Blick den Schrank anstarre und darüber nachgrüble wie ich es anstellen könnte, höre ich auf einmal ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen neben mir.

„Es passt nicht!" Heult mein Gefährte und ich kann deutlich sehen, dass er fast am Ende seiner Belastbarkeit angelangt ist, angesichts der Vorstellung seiner Aufgabe nicht gerecht zu werden. Was hat sich der Meister nur dabei gedacht einen derart verstörten Sklaven mitzubringen? Wundervoll! Jetzt muss ich ihn erst beruhigen bevor ich eine Lösung finden kann. Die frische Erinnerung an den Preis für Versagen brennt noch immer auf meinem Oberschenkel und macht mich ungeduldig. Was wir jetzt brauchen sind keine Tränen sondern eine Lösung!

„Wie heißt du?" Frage ich leise, aber bestimmt in dem Versuch ihn irgendwie abzulenken.

„Ddder Hhherr sagt ich verdiene noch keinen Namen." Schluchzt er und wird noch ein wenig blasser um schon fast im Flüsterton fortzufahren: „Aaa…aber manchmal nennt er mich Ssinjin."

Ich verziehe unbehaglich das Gesicht als ich dies höre. Ssinjin ist Drow und soweit ich weiß bedeutet es süß oder etwas in dieser Richtung. Meine Kenntnisse dieser Sprache sind noch nicht gut genug um mir völlig sicher zu sein. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht die Absicht diese Bezeichnung zu benutzen.

„Also gut." Sage ich in dem beruhigendsten Tonfall der mir in diesem Moment möglich ist. „Ich weiß was wir tun. Du bleibst hier und ich gehe und frage nach einem zusätzlichen Raum für die Ausrüstung."

„NEIN!"

Augenblicklich klammert er sich voller Entsetzen so sehr an meinem Arm fest, dass ich sicher bin davon blaue Flecken zu bekommen.

„Lass mich nicht alleine, bitte!" Fleht er mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen. Also hatte ich wohl recht mit meiner Vermutung was seine Isolation betrifft.

„Ja, ja ist ja gut!" Versuche ich ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Ich gehe nicht weg. Beruhige dich."

Für einen Augenblick überlege ich ihm über den Rücken zu streichen, verwerfe diese Idee jedoch schnell wieder, denn ich weiß schließlich nicht ob er dort Verletzungen hat.

„Wir gehen zusammen ja?" Schlage ich vor und bin erleichtert als er daraufhin endlich zögernd meinen Arm freigibt.

„Zusammen… ja natürlich. Zusammen." Murmelt er zerstreut und versucht offensichtlich mit aller Gewalt sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, etwas wofür ich ihm äußerst dankbar bin. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen scheint er mehr oder weniger bereit zum Aufbruch, auch wenn seine Beherrschung bestenfalls fragil zu nennen ist. Wir habe jedoch keine Zeit zu verlieren und so ziehe ich ihn einfach mit mir. Jetzt muss ich nur noch jemanden finden, der hier die nötige Entscheidungsgewalt besitzt und bereit ist mir zuzuhören.

Bereits auf dem Gang kann ich die lauten Stimmen hören, die von unten heraufschallen. Eine große Gruppe Menschen scheint sich dort versammelt zu haben und dem Geruch nach ihr Abendliches Mahl einzunehmen. Der Gedanke an Essen lässt augenblicklich meinen leeren Magen knurren. Ich erinnere mich an die armselige Orange in meiner Tasche, die ich immer noch nicht verzehrt habe. Vielleicht kann ich ja einen Raum organisieren und gleichzeitig noch etwas zu Essen für uns beide herausschlagen. Mein namenloser Gefährte sieht aus als könnte er es ebenfalls brauchen.

„Komm." Murmle ich ihm leise zu und ziehe ihn hinter mir her den Stimmen entgegen. „Aber sei vorsichtig."

Mir ist nicht ganz wohl bei dieser Unternehmung, denn ich habe keine Ahnung wie die Menschen auf uns reagieren werden. Nachdem sie wahrscheinlich bereits gegen mein Volk gekämpft haben, könnten sie durchaus aggressiv sein. Am besten wir finden schnellstens jemanden der zuständig ist für diese Angelegenheit. Sobald wir am Treppenabsatz angelangt sind, halte ich für einen Moment inne um mir einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen. Die Treppe führt hinunter in den Vorraum, durch den wir auch herauf zu unserem Zimmer geleitet worden sind, doch es gibt noch zwei weitere Türen hier. Eine muss wohl zu einer Art Versammlungsraum führen, denn von dort kommen die lauten Stimmen. Ich kann sogar vereinzelt grölenden, grobtonigen Gesang ausmachen, der mich wegen seiner schmerzlichen Schieflage fast mit den Zähnen knirschen lässt.

Aus der zweiten Tür kommt in diesem Augenblick eine enorm dicke, vollbusige Menschenfrau, deren fleckiges Mieder sich eng an ihre üppigen Formen schmiegt. Im Arm hält sie drei große, mehlbestäubte Brotlaibe, deren Duft ich sogar von hier aus noch wahrnehmen kann. Bei diesem Geruch läuft mir unwillkürlich das Wasser im Munde zusammen und auch mein Begleiter schenkt ihr einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. Ich vermute daraufhin, dass hinter der zweiten Tür die Küche liegt und bin etwas unschlüssig wohin wir uns nun wenden sollen.

Meine instinktive Ablehnung gegenüber der lauten und potentiell gefährlichen Menge lässt mich schließlich auf die zweite Tür zusteuern. Wenn ich dort niemanden wichtiges finde, dann wird es wohl zumindest möglich sein mehr Informationen zu erlangen, um herauszufinden wohin wir uns als nächstes wenden müssen.

Zunächst finde ich hinter der schweren Tür jedoch nur einen weiteren dunklen Gang. Nervös schaue ich mich um und versuche zu entscheiden welche Vorgehensweise ich nun anwenden will. Ziellos irgendwelche Türen zu öffnen scheint mir nicht gerade geeignet um unsere Suche zu beschleunigen.

Gerade habe ich mich entschlossen erst einmal weiter zu gehen und zu sehen was am Ende des Ganges liegt, da kommt auf einmal die Frau zurück, die wir kurz vorher im Vorraum gesehen haben. Ich und der andere Sklave fahren erschrocken herum als sie bei unserem Anblick mit einem überraschten Quietschen zurückweicht. Alarmiert sehe ich wie sie tief Luft holt und zu einem Lauten Schrei ansetzt. Das ist wirklich das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann. Eine Horde angetrunkener Menschen die herbeistürmt um zwei vermeintliche Angreifer zu überwältigen war nicht was mir vorschwebte als ich unser Zimmer verließ.

Mir bleibt keine Zeit um sie von unserer Harmlosigkeit zu überzeugen und das einzige was mir in der Schnelle einfällt, ist auf sie zuzutreten und ihr hastig meine Hand auf den Mund zu pressen.

„Nicht schreien Herrin!" Bitte ich sie inständig und versuche dabei trotz meiner eigenen Angst besänftigend zu klingen. „Wir sind nur Sklaven! Völlig ungefährlich! Bitte nicht schreien Herrin!"

Spitze Zähne graben sich kraftvoll in meine Finger und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen ziehe ich sofort die Hand zurück. Erschrocken von meinem eigenen unüberlegten Übergriff falle ich auf die Knie und fange an sie um Verzeihung zu bitten, während neben mir wieder leises, halb unterdrücktes Schluchzen ertönt als der Namenlose den Kampf um Beherrschung verliert. Als mir nach einer Weile die Entschuldigungen ausgehen und noch immer nichts geschehen ist wage ich es schließlich vorsichtig aufzuschauen. Ich blicke in das völlig perplexe rotwangige Gesicht der Frau, die mich überrascht anstarrt und unbewusst die dicken Finger in ihrem weiten, schwingenden Rock verkrallt hat. Wenigstens schreit sie nicht, denke ich unbehaglich und warte angespannt weiter auf eine Reaktion von ihr.

„Sklaven?" Fragt sie schließlich unsicher nach. „Und was tut ihr hier?"

„Mein Herr ist hier zu Gast." Erkläre ich, erleichtert dass sie offensichtlich bereit ist meinen Angriff auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Er benötigt einen weiteren Raum."

Langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, erhebe ich mich wieder. Selbst wenn ich mich zu meiner vollen Größe aufrichte ist sie noch immer mindestens einen halben Kopf größer als ich und ungefähr dreimal so breit. Wir müssen ein wahrhaft groteskes Bild bieten wie wir hier so im Gang stehen, beide unsicher, verwirrt und ziemlich ratlos, mit dem immer noch schluchzenden, blonden Sklaven der neben mir auf dem Boden hockt und das Gesicht in den Händen verbirgt.

„Einen Raum?" Kommt nach einer Weile das verblüffte Echo. Langsam frage ich mich ob sie nicht vielleicht ein wenig dumm ist.

„Aber wir haben keine Räume mehr." Zerstört sie jäh meine Hoffnungen. „Alles ist jetzt schon völlig überfüllt."

„Ihr versteht nicht Herrin!" Sage ich mit einem Anflug der Verzweiflung. „Er wird sehr ungehalten sein wenn er nicht etwas mehr Platz bekommt."

Ich schaue zu wie sie nachdenkt und versuche das nervöse Kribbeln zu unterdrücken, das sich plötzlich meiner Innereien bemächtigt hat. Was wenn sie recht hat und es wirklich keine freien Zimmer mehr gibt? Dann hätten wir bereits viel zu viel kostbare Zeit hier unten verschwendet.

„Ich kann euch zum Herrn Menar bringen." Schlägt sie schließlich zögerlich vor. „Aber ich weiß nicht ob er in der Stimmung ist euch anzuhören."

Nicht bereit einen Fehlschlag zu akzeptieren nicke ich nur und antworte: „Egal bitte bringt uns trotzdem zu ihm."

Ein nachdenklicher Blick auf den aufgelösten Elf neben mir scheint für sie ein weiteres Problem aufzuwerfen.

„Ist aber nicht so gut wenn ihr jetzt zu den Männern mitkommt." Wird ihr auf einmal klar. Am liebsten möchte ich sie daraufhin scharf anfahren und verlangen dass sie sich ein wenig beeilt mit dem quälend langsamen Prozess Nachdenkens. Ich kann praktisch zusehen wie sich jeder einzelne Gedanke im Schneckentempo den Weg durch ihr Hirn bahnt und das macht mich fast wahnsinnig.

„Wir könnten hier warten." Biete ich schließlich mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme an und reiße sie damit aus ihrem Dilemma. Das breite Gesicht hellt sich augenblicklich auf und sie meint erfreut: „Ja natürlich. Ich bringe euch in die Küche, da könnt ihr auf ihn warten."

Das war zwar nicht ganz meine Absicht, aber solange wir aus dem Weg sind und nicht noch mehr überraschende Begegnungen aushalten müssen ist mir fast alles recht.

„Wunderbar! Vielen Dank Herrin." Lächle ich gezwungen und zerre dann meinen Gefährten unsanft an der Schulter vom Boden hoch. Er verzieht zwar schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht bei dieser groben Behandlung, wehrt sich jedoch nicht und zusammen folgen wir der, für ihren Umfang erstaunlich schnellen, Frau den Gang entlang bis zur Hauptküche, wo sie uns unter den erstaunten Blicken des Personals auf zwei wackelige Stühle bugsiert und dann mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn sofort wieder verschwindet.

Die Gegenwart von so viel Nahrung lässt mich fast schwindeln und mein Hunger muss wohl mehr als offensichtlich sein, denn schon bald haben sowohl ich als auch der andere Sklave einen Teller mit dampfendem Eintopf vor uns stehen. Ein wenig überrascht von der unerwarteten Freigiebigkeit des Küchenpersonals verschwenden wir dennoch keine Zeit und fangen sofort an uns über die großzügig bemessene Portion herzumachen. Es ist zwar kein kulinarischer Hochgenuss, aber doch ein gutes Stück reichhaltiger als meine übliche Kost und ich bin froh über die angenehme Wärme die sich schon bald in meinem Magen ausbreitet.

Schnell sind die Schalen leer und für den Rest einer unendlich lang erscheinenden halben Stunde sitzen wir schweigend da. Worüber sollten wir auch reden? Ich glaube kaum dass es in letzter Zeit viel Anlass zur Freude gegeben hat in unser beider Existenz und über den Rest ist es besser zu Schweigen.

Gedankenverloren schaue ich einer Magd beim Zwiebelnschneiden zu. Schnell und effizient hantiert sie mit dem scharfen Messer. Es ist fast wie ein Tanz zwischen der gefährlichen Schneide und den agilen aber verletzlichen Fingern. Schließlich reißt mich die Ankunft eines Mannes aus meinen Betrachtungen. Er ist fast ebenso breit wie die Frau, die gerade wieder hinter ihm eintritt. In seinem glattrasierten Gesicht, dass von dünnen aschblonden Haaren umrahmt wird, kann ich jedoch keinerlei Langsamkeit entdecken, sondern eher den verschlagen kalkulierenden Ausdruck eines Kaufmannes. Kleine, blassblaue Augen Kategorisieren uns mit einem schnellen durchdringenden Blick und ich weiß genau wo wir in seiner Wertung stehen. Die Mischung aus Verachtung und Vorsicht, die das Ergebnis dieser ersten oberflächlichen Bewertung ist sagt deutlich, dass er uns zwar anhören wird, aber nur weil er Angst vor unseren Herren hat, denn ich bin mir sicher er weiß sehr genau zu wem wir gehören.

Bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen kann winkt er uns stumm ihn zu begleiten. Wieder schnappe ich mir das eine unversehrte Handgelenk des blonden Elfen und ziehe ihn mit mir mit. Seine weinerliche Lethargie wird langsam aber sicher anstrengend! Selbst wenn ich genau weiß, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich einen sehr guten Grund dafür hat irritiert mich sein Verhalten und ich wünsche mir er wäre in diesem Augenblick doch alleine oben im Zimmer. Ethin wäre bei weitem nicht so anstrengend, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ein Gedanke für den ich mich eine Sekunde später am liebsten Ohrfeigen möchte.

Das Zimmer in welches er uns führt ist offensichtlich ein Büro. Er setzt sich mit einem Schnaufen auf den großen Stuhl hinter seinem penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Uns bietet er keinen Platz an, woraus ich schließe, dass er den Umgang mit Sklaven gewohnt ist. Jedenfalls mehr als die Frau, die ihn geholt hat. Durch diese Annahme zur Vorsicht angehalten, warte ich darauf dass er mir die Erlaubnis gibt zu sprechen. Zunächst fährt er jedoch mit seiner eingehenden Musterung fort. Ich mag die Art nicht wie sein Blick unter meine Kleider und über meinen Körper zu gleiten scheint, behalte aber meinen unbewegt höflichen Gesichtsausdruck bei. Schließlich wird es mir kaum etwas nützen ihn gleich zu Anfang zu verärgern.

„Also." Brummt er nachdem seine Neugierde offenbar befriedigt ist. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Mein Meister benötigt einen weiteren Raum Herr."

Er lässt ein kurzes bellendes Lachen hören.

„Aha. Einen Raum braucht er also, was?" Eine plumpe rosa Zungenspitze fährt kurz über seine Lippen. „Und was ist wenn ich keine mehr habe? Hier ist alles bis auf den letzten Platz belegt."

„Er wird sehr ungehalten sein Herr." Versuche ich es weiter.

„Und wieso sollte mich das kümmern?" Will er scharf wissen. „Die Drow sind unsere Verbündeten, nicht unsere Herrscher! Soll er doch sehen wie er zurechtkommt. Er hat schon jetzt sehr viel mehr Platz zur freien Nutzung als unsere Soldaten. Mehr kann ich nicht zur beschaffen. Glaubst du es macht mir Spaß mein eigenes Haus der Armee zur Verfügung zu stellen? Natürlich nicht, aber ich tue es weil ich ein guter Bürger dieser Stadt bin und das meinige dazu beitrage diesen Konflikt siegreich zu beenden. Dein Herr sollte sich ebenfalls daran halten Junge. So wie alle anderen auch."

Der Vergleich meines Herrn mit irgendwelchen gemeinen Soldaten passt mir gar nicht und verleitet mich dazu meine Forderung mit dem nächsten ungehaltenen, aber nichtsdestotrotz mit perfekter Höflichkeit vorgetragenen Satz zu untermauern.

„Ihr werdet nicht mögen was er tut wenn er ungehalten ist Herr. Glaubt mir."

„Willst du damit andeuten unsere eigenen Verbündeten würden wegen einer solchen Lappalie einen Konflikt riskieren indem sie mich angreifen?" Bellt er mich wütend an. „Du bist ja nicht ganz richtig im Kopf."

Ich wittere eine Chance. Wenn er aufgebracht ist macht er vielleicht Fehler und lässt sich einschüchtern. Mit einem sanften, offenen Lächeln fahre ich fort: „Natürlich würde er euch nicht öffentlich angreifen und die Allianz gefährden Herr. Wo denkt ihr hin? Aber es sind unsichere Zeiten und da kann es schon einmal vorkommen dass Leute einfach für einige Zeit… verschwinden."

Um meine Behauptung noch bedrohlicher zu machen wende ich mich auf einmal meinem Begleiter zu, der mich nur mit großen Augen anstarrt.

„Schaut her." Sage ich leise und schiebe den verängstigten Elfen weiter nach vorne. „Seine Familie weiß bis zum heutigen Tage nicht wo er hin ist."

Sanft lasse ich eine Hand über den gesenkten Kopf gleiten, presse aber gleichzeitig unvermittelt die andere hart auf den Rücken des Anderen, wo der Mensch es nicht sehen kann und rufe damit ein erschrockenes Wimmern hervor.

„Er war einmal ein stolzer Krieger wisst ihr und jetzt schaut was aus ihm geworden ist. Es ging so schnell. Die Seele ist eben ein verletzliches Gut. Bedauerlich nicht wahr Herr."

Das dicke Gesicht zeigt bereits erste Anzeichen von Besorgnis als ihm die Implikationen meiner kleinen Demonstration klar werden.

„Ich sage das wirklich nur aus Sorge um euer Wohlergehen, denn ich kenne meinen Herrn. Es ist sehr unklug ihn zu verärgern Herr. Ich musste das leider am eigenen Leib erfahren." Schließe ich leise und schaue unterwürfig zu Boden. Hilflose Rage spricht aus den kleinen Äuglein als ich einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel riskiere. Sich von einem bloßen Sklaven einschüchtern und manipulieren zu lassen geht ganz offensichtlich gegen das Selbstwertgefühl dieses Mannes, aber leider kann er meine Worte auch nicht einfach abtun nachdem ich ihm den lebendigen Beweis derart vorgeführt habe. Die Stille zieht sich und ich muss sehr darum kämpfen dass meine eigene Angst nicht durch die ruhige, gelassene Maske bricht die ich dem Mensch präsentiere. Eine solche Schwäche wäre jetzt mein sicherer Untergang. Nur wenn ich meine absurde Behauptung mit absoluter Sicherheit vermitteln kann wird er mir auch Glauben schenken.

„Also gut. Ich werde einen weiteren Raum zur Verfügung stellen, aber glaub bloß nicht diese Masche wird immer funktionieren du kleine Ratte." Knirscht der Mann endlich wütend und beschert mir damit eine Woge der Erleichterung, bei der mir die Knie weich werden.

„Natürlich Herr. Wenn ihr erlaubt werde ich mich jetzt um das Gepäck meines Meisters kümmern."

Mit einem abgehackten Wink sind wir entlassen. Innerlich kurz vor einer Ohnmacht schnappe ich mir ein letztes Mal das vertraute Handgelenk und nach einer tiefen Verbeugung eilen wir schnellstens wieder hinauf in die verhältnismäßig sichere Umgebung des kleinen Raumes.


	25. chapter25

Disclaimer: Wie immer.

A/N: Endlich wieder Frühling. Konnte mir auch nicht verkneifen das einfließen zu lassen.

* * *

C

**In der Fremde **

C

Ich fühle mich erst einigermaßen sicher, nachdem sich die grobe Holztür hinter mir geschlossen hat und ich daran langsam zu Boden sinke. Der namenlose Sklave starrt mich noch immer verstört und mit größter Verwunderung an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Will er nach einiger Zeit ratlos wissen, woraufhin ich nur mit den Schultern zucken kann. Ich weiß es im Grunde auch nicht, aber eins ist sicher: Bei einem Drow hätte ich so etwas niemals gewagt!

„Lass uns lieber weitermachen." Sage ich schließlich einfach, denn es ist immer noch eine Menge zu tun bis alles zur Zufriedenheit unserer Herren vorbereitet sein wird. Ich bin von mir selbst überrascht. Woher hatte ich nur die Dreistigkeit diesen Mann derart zu bedrohen? Ich kann es kaum fassen. Nun ja, letztendlich habe ich bekommen was ich brauchte ohne dass dabei alles zu einem Desaster ausgeartet ist, also sollte ich wohl froh sein.

Eine Stunde später, als ich zunehmend nervöser werde und schon beinahe annehme dass der Mensch sein Versprechen doch nicht einlösen wird, da klopft es an der Tür. Es ist der Junge, der uns schon früher an diesem Abend geleitet hatte. Er führt mich zu einem noch kleineren Raum zwei Zimmer zu unserer Rechten, der ziemlich schmutzig ist und noch deutliche Spuren eines hastigen Aufbruches seiner früheren Bewohner zeigt. In einer Ecke entdecke ich sogar einen kaputten Schuh, der einmal einem Söldner gehört haben muss. Das Zimmer ist zwar völlig leer und besitzt nur ein einziges winziges Fensterchen, aber zumindest haben wir jetzt mehr Raum. Schnell fangen wir an alle nicht benötigten Utensilien herüber zu schaffen und sie an den Wänden entlang aufzustapeln. Es ist ein Wunder wie viel man in einem magisch vergrößerten Packsack unterbringen kann! Doch irgendwann ist zum Glück auch der größte Haufen von Materialien abgetragen.

Gerade als ich mich mit dem letzten Haufen Bücher im Arm aufrichte, um sie aus dem Raum zu tragen erscheint Meister Essal im Türrahmen. Ich erschrecke mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe alles wieder fallen lasse. Unbeholfen knie ich.

„Wo ist er?" Will der Meister scharf wissen als er seinen Sklaven nirgendwo entdeckt, doch die Frage beantwortet sich gleich darauf selbst, denn hinter ihm erklingt ein erstickter Entsetzenslaut und dann ein halb gehauchtes: „Herr!"

Der Magier fährt herum.

„Wieso bist du außerhalb des Raumes?" Fragt er schneidend.

„Eees ttut mir leid Herr… der zusätzliche Raum…"

Der andere Elf bricht erschrocken ab als sein Meister einen Schritt in seine Richtung macht.

„Welcher Raum? Wovon redest du verdammt?"

Essal packt den zitternden Sklaven am Kragen und schleift ihn ins Zimmer. Aus dem totenblassen Elfen wird er jedoch nicht mehr schlau, denn der bricht als nächstes in Tränen aus und gibt nur noch unverständliches Gestammel von sich. Leider heißt dies, dass der misstrauische und bereits gefährlich ärgerliche Blick als nächstes auf mir landet.

„Also? Ich hoffe für dich dass du eine gute Erklärung hast Sklave."

„Wir konnten das Gepäck nicht vollständig unterbringen Herr." Erkläre ich mit glücklicherweise nur leicht schwankender Stimme. „Daraufhin hat der zuständige Mensch uns einen weiteren Raum zur Verfügung gestellt. Wir sind gerade dabei alles zu verteilen Herr." Schließe ich und hoffe inständig dass er mit dieser Aussage zufrieden sein wird. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung scheint der Meister überrascht.

„Du hast dieses raffgierige, kleine Schweinchen Menar dazu gebracht dir ein Zimmer zu überlassen!" Sagt er mit ungläubiger Miene. „Wie hast du das angestellt?"

Ich schlucke einmal schwer, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher wie er meine Vorgehensweise aufnehmen wird. Lügen kann ich jedoch auch nicht, weil mittlerweile auch mein eigener Meister erschienen ist und die letzten Worte mitgehört hat.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt ihr würdet sonst ungehalten sein Herr." Murmle ich so hastig dass die Worte zu einem undeutlichen Brei verschwimmen. Mein Nuscheln bringt mir prompt eine Ohrfeige ein.

„Wie war das? Rede gefälligst deutlich!" Faucht mein Herr.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt ihr würdet ungehalten sein, wenn er euch nicht noch ein weiteres Zimmer besorgen könnte Herr." Wiederhole ich, diesmal klar und vernehmlich, während meine Wange auch schon anfängt zu pochen.

„Und daraufhin soll er dir gehorcht haben?" Hakt Essal zweifelnd nach. „Du lügst doch." Behauptet er verärgert. Jetzt bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als das ganze Ereignis etwas genauer wiederzugeben.

„Hat auch nicht. Nicht sofort jedenfalls Herr." Gebe ich unbehaglich zu. „Ich habe ihm gedroht er würde persönlichen Schaden nehmen und euren Sklaven als absch… als Beispiel benutzt."

Zaghaft deute ich auf den aufgelösten Sklaven der noch immer zu Meister Essals Füßen am Boden kniet und zittert.

„Du hast ihn mitgenommen!"

Ich erstarre entsetzt. Meister Essal klingt als würde er mich jeden Augenblick erwürgen und auch wenn mein Herr bei seinem Ausbruch leicht die Stirn runzelt, bin ich nicht sicher ob er eingreifen würde, sollte mich der andere Magier zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollen.

„Ich konnte nicht… er wollte mich nicht alleine gehen lassen Herr!"

Panisch weiche ich ein kleines Stück zurück, die Bücher noch immer fest umklammert als könnten sie Schutz bieten. Woher konnte ich denn wissen dass ich damit etwas Falsches getan habe? Bevor ich jedoch in weitere Verteidigung ausbrechen kann hat sich der wütende Meister bereits seinem eigenen Sklaven zugewendet.

„Du hast ohne Erlaubnis den Raum verlassen." Bemerkt er täuschend sanft. „Du weißt was das bedeutet nicht wahr Ssinjin?"

Ein heftiger Schauer läuft durch den zusammengekrümmten Körper.

„Nein Herr, bitte nicht!" Jault er auf. „Ich werde gut sein, bitte nicht! Ich tue alles! Bitte nicht in den Verschlag."

„Leider stehen mir hier jedoch nicht die geeigneten Einrichtungen zur Verfügung." Fährt der Meister fort als hätte er das Betteln um Gnade gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Abrupt bricht das verzweifelte Flehen ab. Leise keuchend starrt er mit panischen, blauen Augen den Drow an, als er darauf wartet was ihm bevorsteht. Es scheint allerdings als hätte Meister Essal nicht die geringste Absicht seine Pläne preiszugeben, denn er lächelt nur boshaft und erhebt sich.

„Und wo ist nun dieser wunderbare zusätzliche Raum?" Will er herablassend wissen.

„Es ist die dritte Tür rechts Herr." Erkläre ich und erhebe mich dann so schnell es meine Last zulässt, als er vor mir wehender Robe den Gang hinunter eilt. Mit angehaltenem Atem warte ich auf die Reaktion der beiden Meister. Letztendlich fällt sie allerdings höchst unspektakulär aus. Meister Essal wirft nur einen kurzen Blick in das bereits mit den mitgebrachten Materialien vollgestopfte Zimmerchen, brummt etwas unverständliches, dass entfernt nach Zufriedenheit klingt und verkündet dann er werde sich jetzt zum Essen begeben.

Mein eigener Meister wirft mir nachdenkliche Blicke zu und wartet mit der üblichen aufreizenden Geduld ab bis ich meine letzte Ladung Bücher verstaut habe, bevor er sich zu einer Äußerung herablässt.

„Du hast Menar in meinem Namen bedroht?" Fragt er sehr ruhig und lehnt dabei völlig entspannt am Türrahmen. Nur der voll auf mich konzentrierte Blick aus kühlen roten Augen sagt mir wie sehr ich mich gerade in Schwierigkeiten gebracht haben könnte.

„Nicht direkt Herr." Antworte ich unsicher, woraufhin ich nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue ernte. Dankbar dass er mir überhaupt die Möglichkeit einer Erklärung gibt, fahre ich hastig fort.

„Ich sagte ihm ihr würdet ungehalten sein wenn er kein weiteres Zimmer mehr hätte und dass in Kriegszeiten Leute sehr leicht für einige Zeit verschwinden könnten, aber nicht dass ihr wirklich… dass ihr persönlich… er musste wirklich nur genug Fantasie aufbringen um die beiden Bilder zu verbinden Herr!" Schließe ich in flehentlichem Ton meine verworrene Verteidigung.

„Und du hast ihm Essals Sklaven als abschreckendes Beispiel vorgeführt." Setzt er mit unbewegter Miene hinzu. Ich zucke leicht zusammen als er, offensichtlich mit voller Absicht, dieselbe Formulierung benutzt, die ich mir kurz zuvor nur knapp verkniffen habe und nicke zaghaft, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet.

„In Zukunft", sagt er streng „wirst du mich von solchen eigenmächtigen Aktionen rechtzeitig in Kenntnis setzen und um Erlaubnis fragen. Ich habe keine Lust mich vor einem der anderen Meister für dein Fehlverhalten zu rechtfertigen. Ist das klar Sklave?"

Ängstlich nicke ich wieder.

„Ja Herr. Ich habe verstanden." Sage ich leise. „Wünscht ihr mich jetzt gleich zu bestrafen Herr?"

Meine letzten Worte sind ein wenig heiser, denn bei dem Gedanken an all die Dinge die er mir für eine solche Eigenmächtigkeit antun könnte wird mir augenblicklich der Mund trocken. Wieso habe ich auch nicht vorher nachgedacht? Nein, ich musste ja unbedingt kopflos in die Situation hineinstürmen und völlig unüberlegt mit unbegründeten Drohungen um mich schmeißen. Jetzt muss ich wohl mit den Konsequenzen leben, beschließe ich unglücklich und fange unbewusst bereits an nach einem festen Halt zu suchen, wo ich mich während einer Bestrafung festklammern könnte, um nichts zu beschädigen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich das wirklich tun." Murmelt er ungehalten. „Aber deine Konzentrationsfähigkeit wird bei diesen Bedingungen in den nächsten Wochen ohnehin noch genug leiden und ich habe dich schließlich mitgebracht damit du dich nützlich machst, nicht um zuzusehen wie du unterhaltsam aber nutzlos in einer Ecke vor dich hin leidest. Du kannst den Umständen dafür danken Häschen, dass du für den Moment glimpflich davonkommen wirst. Das nächste Mal wirst du die vollen Konsequenzen tragen, also sieh dich vor."

Bei diesen Worten schießt ein kurzer aber intensiver Schmerz durch mein Rückrat, der mich einmal aufstöhnen und halb zu Boden sinken lässt. Im Hinblick auf andere, frühere Bestrafungen ist dies geradezu lächerlich und ein wenig überrascht schaue ich meinem Herrn nach wie er unzufrieden den Gang entlang stapft ohne mich eines weiteres Blickes zu würdigen. Wahrscheinlich wird er in den nächsten Wochen eine Gelegenheit finden die verpasste Strafe später doch noch anzubringen, aber das mag sehr wohl noch eine Weile dauern denke ich erleichtert.

Die Bemerkung über meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch sehr schnell in eine andere Richtung. Während der letzten Tage ist, durch die regelmäßigen Anforderungen meines Herrn, die Leere in meinem Geist kein Thema gewesen über dass ich mir übermäßig den Kopf zerbrochen hätte, aber bei einer so gut wie gar nicht vorhandenen Privatsphäre und der offensichtlich vorrangigen Dinge, die die Meister zurzeit rund um die Uhr beschäftigen wird sich das leider wohl bald wieder ändern. Unglücklich schlinge ich, in einem hilflosen Versuch mich zu trösten, beide Arme um mich. Diesmal ist nicht einmal Ethin in greifbarer Nähe… energisch schüttle ich den Kopf, um diese unliebsamen Gedanken zu verbannen und mache mich auf den Weg zurück in unser ursprüngliches Zimmer, wo ich auf den immer noch völlig verstörten Sklaven von Meister Essal treffe. Er hockt in einer Ecke, die Arme fest um die Beine geschlungen und wiegt sich in einem monotonen Rhythmus vor und zurück, während er leise vor sich hin zu weinen scheint.

Ich beschließe, dass es sich nicht lohnt zu versuchen ihn aus diesem Zustand zu reißen, da er beim nächsten Erscheinen Meister Essals ohnehin wieder in völlige Panik verfallen wird und spätestens dann jegliche Bemühung meinerseits zu überflüssigem Aufwand verkommen würde.

Selbst noch ein wenig angekratzt durch die vorherige Konfrontation mit meinem Meister beginne ich etwas ziellos die bereits im Schrank untergebrachten Kleider und Utensilien noch einmal zu ordnen. Irgendwann gibt es jedoch einfach nichts mehr zu tun womit ich mich nun noch ablenken könnte und langsam beginne ich mich beunruhigt zu fragen, was ich denn die ganze Nacht hier anstellen soll? Der Gedanke auf längere Zeit mit dem verstörten Nervenbündel hier eingepfercht zu sein behagt mir gar nicht. Seine leisen Wimmer- und Schluchzgeräusche irritieren mich bereits jetzt und wenn ich mir vorstelle welchen grausamen Reiz seine Gegenwart nach einigen Tagen der Vernachlässigung meines Kontaktbedürfnisses haben wird, dann trägt dies absolut nichts dazu bei mich in seiner Gesellschaft wohler zu fühlen.

Auch wenn er es nicht explizit gesagt hat, bin ich mir recht sicher, dass mein Meister es kaum gutheißen würde, wenn ich mich aus diesem beengenden Raum entferne. Abgesehen davon bin ich selbst nicht gerade wild darauf ein weiteres Mal jemandem wie der Küchenmagd in die Arme zu laufen, der schon bei meinem bloßen Anblick in Angstschreie auszubrechen droht. Ich bemerke auf einmal wie meine Finger nervös auf der Kante des Bettes trommeln neben dem ich gerade stehe und rufe mich streng zur Ordnung. Wenn mein Herr es verlangt werde ich eben hier ausharren, so langweilig es auch sein mag. Langweilig ist immer noch besser als schmerzhaft.

Langsam steigert sich jedoch meine Abneigung gegen die fortwährend schniefende Geräuschkulisse und ich beginne ernsthaft zu überlegen ob ich nicht doch etwas unternehmen sollte. Noch unentschlossen nähere ich mich langsam dem unverändert in seiner Ecke hockenden Sklaven, der mich kaum wahrzunehmen scheint, so gefangen ist er in seiner eigenen Verzweiflung. Die Arme fest um sich geschlungen und den Kopf zwischen den angezogenen Knien verborgen, reagiert er jedoch nicht einmal auf meine Gegenwart als ich mich direkt vor ihm auf den Boden hocke. Eine Weile verharre ich so, unwillig ihn in diesem Zustand anzufassen, aber irgendwann beschließe ich es doch zu riskieren und strecke versuchsweise eine Hand aus um zunächst lediglich einen Finger auf seinen Arm zu legen und ihn dadurch dazu zu bringen mich überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Dass was als nächstes geschieht hatte ich zwar halb erwartet, aber es scheint das meine Reflexe doch einiges zu wünschen übrig lassen, denn kaum spürt er auch nur den Hauch einer Berührung explodiert dieses so hilflos und gebrochen erscheinende Wesen in plötzliche und blitzschnelle Aktivität. Bevor ich auch nur zwinkern kann finde ich mich auf einmal auf dem Rücken wieder, die Handgelenke über meinem Kopf auf den Boden gepresst von einem verheulten und halb wahnsinnig schauenden Elfen, der gleich darauf zwar etwas erschrocken wirkt über sein eigenes Handeln, jedoch keine Anstalten macht deshalb von mir herunter zu steigen. Es scheint als hätte ich in meiner Aussage, dass er ein Krieger ist doch nicht völlig daneben gelegen. Unglücklicherweise.

Zumindest scheint er augenblicklich nichts weiter vorzuhaben als mich lediglich festzuhalten, etwas wofür ich mich wohlmöglich glücklich schätzen sollte, verstört wie er ist.

Die unebenen Holzplanken des abgelaufenen Bodens knacken leise unter mir und nach einer kurzen Zeit, die ich für ausreichend erachte für ihn um seine Fassung zurückgewinnen, fange ich an mich versuchsweise zu wehren. Es ist mehr ein zaghaftes ziehen an den Fingern die sich immer noch fest um meine Handgelenke klammern, als ein wirklicher Ansatz zur Gegenwehr, denn ich hoffe noch darauf dass er einfach nur überrascht war und mich mit dem richtigen Denkanstoß ganz von selbst wieder loslassen wird.

„Geh runter von mir!" Murre ich ihn gleichzeitig an und bemühe mich einen Ton zu wählen, der dieses Vorgehen als absolut selbstverständlich erscheinen lässt. In Wirklichkeit erinnert mich diese Situation allerdings viel zu sehr an ähnliche Vorkommnisse mit Ethin um dabei ruhig zu bleiben. Das erleichterte Aufatmen, das mir entkommen will als er sich wirklich zurückzieht, halte ich nur mühsam zurück.

„Entschuldige." Murmelt er undeutlich und für eine Sekunde glaube ich fast mich verhört zu haben. Das sich jemand für irgendetwas bei mir entschuldigt bin ich nicht mehr gewohnt. Derart überrascht brauche ich ein paar Sekunden um eine unsichere Antwort hervorzustoßen.

„Nicht schlimm. Ich wollte dich nicht so überraschen. Ich dachte nur…"

Und da gehen mir die Worte aus. Das mir sein Geheule auf den Geist gegangen ist, das will ich ihm im Moment nicht unbedingt vorhalten. Glücklicherweise unterbricht er den Moment der Stille bevor es offensichtlich wird dass ich nicht mehr weiter weiß.

„Doch!" Stößt er heftig hervor. „Es ist schlimm! Wenn ich so auf den Herrn reagiert hätte…!"

Allein die Vorstellung lässt ihn erzittern. Mit purer Verzweiflung im Blick starrt er mich nun an.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." Stöhnt er leise und krallt sich ziellos an meinem Ärmel fest. Eine Geste, die mich erneut in Nervosität stürzt.

„Wie hältst du es aus so zu leben?"

Angesichts der unnatürlich glänzenden Augen und fahrigen Bewegungen befürchte ich jetzt wirklich einen ausgewachsenen Zusammenbruch und überlege bereits hektisch wie ich ihn ablenken könnte.

„Du gewöhnst dich daran." Versuche ich eindringlich ihn zu beruhigen. „Nach einer Weile ist es nicht mehr so schrecklich. Du musst nur lernen dich zu fügen."

Auch wenn das manchmal unendlich schwer ist, wie ich jedoch nur vor mir selbst zugebe. Dieselben Worte habe ich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit auch aus Ethins Mund vernommen. Geholfen haben sie mir damals nicht, aber vielleicht sind diese leeren Worte immer noch besser als gar nichts zu haben an dass man sich klammern kann. Auf jeden Fall ist es besser als stumm zuzusehen wie der andere Elf hier direkt vor mir zerbricht.

„Wirklich?" Will er mit schwankender Stimme wissen.

„Ja." Lüge ich. „Du wirst sehen."

Er schaut zu Boden.

„Aber es ist so schwierig." Flüstert er und erschauert. Ich kann ihm da nicht widersprechen und so schweige ich lediglich. Zu versuchen die Wünsche meines Meisters vorauszuahnen oder zumindest befriedigend zu erfüllen ist unendlich schwierig, besonders wenn er unklare Anweisungen gibt. Das weiß ich aus bitterer Erfahrung. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass Meister Essal noch ein gutes Stück bösartiger ist als mein eigener Herr. Stumm tue ich das einzige was mir in dieser Situation noch übrig bleibt und ziehe ihn langsam zu mir heran, bis ich locker die Arme um ihn schlingen kann, immer vorsichtig darauf bedacht dabei keinen Druck auf mögliche Verletzungen auszuüben. Diese unvollkommene Zuwendung ist das einzige was zu geben mir noch möglich ist, denn alles andere habe ich bereits verlernt. Es scheint jedoch als genüge dies für den Moment, denn ich spüre wie der namenlose Elf sich nach einigen Minuten langsam ein wenig zu entspannen beginnt. Ich selbst versuche so viel aus dem lockeren Kontakt zu machen wie möglich, denn obwohl ich mich leicht schuldig fühle dabei, trägt es doch dazu bei meinen geistigen Zustand weiterhin stabil zu halten.

Wir werden unsanft aus unserer seltsamen Umarmung geschreckt als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnet und den Blick freigibt auf einen mehr als schlecht gelaunten Meister Tishé. Unglücklicherweise befinden wir uns gerade mitten im Weg, was dazu führt, dass ich als nächstes eine schallende Ohrfeige von ihm bekomme, in Begleitung eines wütend gezischten: „Aus dem Weg Missgeburt."

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht fühle ich wie meine Wange anfängt zu pochen. Sobald ich meine Balance wiedererlangt habe ziehe ich es vor mich augenblicklich in die am weitesten entfernte Ecke des Raumes zu begeben. Eine Regung die der andere Sklave zu teilen scheint, denn er folgt mir mit gehetztem Blick und sieht wieder aus als stünde er kurz vor einer Ohnmacht. Die Chance dass der Meister uns ernsthaften Schaden zufügen würde sehe ich jedoch als eher gering an, denn solange wir nichts tun das eine Strafe rechtfertigt sind wir beide durch den höheren Rang unserer Herren einigermaßen geschützt.

Vielleicht ist es ja auch gerade das was den Magier erst so aufgebracht hat. Sich auf so engem Raum mit zwei höherstehenden Meistern zu befinden und dadurch ständig an die eigene Unvollkommenheit erinnert zu werden muss an seinem Selbstbewusstsein kratzen, besonders weil ich mir sicher bin, dass die beiden anderen in typischer Drowmanier keine Gelegenheit auslassen werden ihn daran zu erinnern wo sein Platz in der Gesellschaft ist. Die Tatsache, dass er sich jetzt gerade nicht mit ihnen unten beim Essen befindet sagt jedenfalls meiner Meinung nach bereits einiges aus über die zukünftige Arbeitsteilung.

Seltsamerweise hat er außer einer kleinen Tasche überhaupt kein Gepäck mitgebracht. Ein Umstand, der mir erst in diesem Augenblick bewusst wird, als ich ihn mürrisch in besagter Tasche herumkramen sehe, bis er eine zerrupfte Schreibfeder und ein leicht zerknittertes Stück Pergament zutage fördert auf dem er hastig zu kritzeln beginnt. Ich frage mich wie lange er hier bleiben wird. Möglicherweise ja nur einen Tag. Das würde auch erklären wieso Ciel im Gegensatz zu uns nicht hier ist. Ich entscheide, dass es wahrscheinlich seine Aufgabe ist, als Verbindungsglied zwischen der Schule der Magier und dieser Stadt zu dienen. Es muss ein undankbares Amt sein diese Botengänge auszuführen während andere den Ruhm oder zumindest die Anerkennung für die geleistete Arbeit ernten.

Als später in dieser Nacht mein Herr und Meister Geryn zurückkommen ist der dritte Magier bereits lange wieder verschwunden. Wir Sklaven werden in den zweiten Raum geschickt zum schlafen, wohl damit wir nebenbei auch auf die wertvolle Ausrüstung achten können. Obgleich ich nicht annehme, dass irgendwer es wagen würde von diesen beiden zu stehlen. Dazu ist die Vorliebe der Drow für blutige und grausame Racheakte viel zu bekannt.

Ein wenig unsicher stehe ich schließlich in einer Ecke des winzigen, bereits fast ausgefüllten Raumes und überlege ob wir den harten, groben Boden nicht etwas erträglicher machen können. Durch das winzige Fensterchen dringen gedämpft die Geräusche der langsam erwachenden Stadt herein. Trotz allem sieht es so aus als würden wir den nächtlich aktiven Rhythmus auch hier beibehalten wo eigentlich alles nach anderen Regeln abläuft.

Nach kurzer Zeit des ratlosen Suchens muss ich einsehen, dass sich zwischen den hier aufgehäuften Glasflaschen, Instrumenten und Büchern wohl nichts geeignetes finden wird um unser Lager zu polstern und mit einem resignierten Seufzer fange ich an mich entlang einem der weniger scharfkantigen Stapel so bequem wie möglich zu arrangieren.

Während ich mich auf der vergeblichen Suche nach ein bisschen Komfort herumwälze, steht der Namenlose noch immer stumm neben der Tür. Er strahlt wieder einmal unübersehbare Unsicherheit aus.

„Was ist? Worauf wartest du?" Frage ich unwirsch. „Komm endlich her und leg dich hin."

Ich kann auf keinen Fall schlafen wenn er darauf besteht dort zu verharren und auf mich herabzustarren! Trotzdem bin ich wieder einmal fast überrascht als er auf meinen aufgesetzt herrischen Ton mit promptem Gehorsam reagiert und sich schließlich vorsichtig neben mich drapiert. Was immer Meister Essal mit ihm angestellt hat muss extrem traumatisch gewesen sein beschließe ich und bin wieder einmal froh dem bösartigen Meister nicht selbst tagtäglich völlig ausgeliefert zu sein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schließe ich die Augen. Eine Weile lausche ich noch den zittrigen, unregelmäßigen Atemzügen neben mir und im Stillen bin ich dankbar für die Wärme die mein Zimmergefährte ausstrahlt, selbst wenn er mich kaum berührt, beruhigt seine stetige, schwach wahrnehmbare Präsenz die Leere in meinem Geist. Das unangenehme Pieksen und Scheuern des auf dem Boden verbliebenen Drecks versuche ich zu ignorieren, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt leicht ist. Zu Hause im Quartier meines Meisters ist der Boden auf dem ich schlafe wenigstens sauber und von einem Teppich bedeckt! Missmutig schließe ich die Augen und versuche den Schlaf durch pure Willenskraft herbeizuzwingen.

Irgendwann in einem unruhigen Dämmerzustand, der nicht ganz als Schlaf zu bezeichnen ist, merke ich wie sich langsam und unter äußerster Behutsamkeit von hinten ein Arm um mich legt, gefolgt von einem Körper der sich sanft aber eng an mich schmiegt. Einen Augenblick lang bin ich leicht irritiert, beschließe aber dass es ein völliges Erwachen nicht wert ist mich jetzt freizumachen. Außerdem ist mir die zusätzliche Wärme mehr als willkommen. Gleichgültig lasse ich mich wieder zurückgleiten in den leichten oberflächlichen Schlummer.

Das nächste Mal erwache ich dadurch, dass jemand zärtlich über meine Wange streichelt. Verblüfft warte ich ab was diese seltsame Annährung zu bedeuten hat. Das Bedürfnis nach Nähe kann ich nach Isolation zwar verstehen, aber das hier geht schon ein wenig darüber hinaus wie ich meine. Ich bin zwar nicht mehr wirklich müde, doch aus reiner Neugierde entscheide ich mich den Anschein des Schlafes zunächst beizubehalten und abzuwarten was der seltsame Elf als nächstes tun wird.

Für einige Minuten geschieht nichts weiter als dass er mich sanft streichelt. Eine Behandlung die ich von meinem Meister zwar ab und zu erfahre, bei der er jedoch niemals eine solche Ausdauer an den Tag legt. Fast automatisch lehne ich mich der Berührung nach und nach ein klein wenig entgegen. Es ist schön so gestreichelt zu werden beschließe ich insgeheim und schlafe sogar nach einer Weile beinahe wieder ein. Leider macht mich bald darauf das Kribbeln meines Halsbandes darauf aufmerksam, dass jetzt nicht die passende Zeit zum Faulenzen ist.

_Geh in die Küche zum Frühstücken Häschen und dann komm zu mir. _

Befiehlt mein Meister kurz angebunden und dann hat er sich bereits wieder zurückgezogen. Obwohl ich klare Anzeichen des Erwachens von mir gebe, scheint der andere Elf mich nur widerstrebend freizugeben. Ich frage mich zwar auch weiterhin was ihn dazu getrieben haben mag, nachdem ich nicht einmal besonders freundlich zu ihm war, aber keiner von uns beiden erwähnt seine Annährung. Stattdessen frage ich nur: „Darfst du Frühstücken?"

Woraufhin er stumm nickt.

„Gut." Murmle ich und strecke langsam die schmerzenden Glieder. Ob mein Meister mir erlauben wird zu versuchen irgendwo eine Decke aufzutreiben? Wenn er heute schlechte Laune hat stehen die Chancen dafür leider eher ungünstig. Mit diesem unerquicklichen Gedanken im Hinterkopf begebe ich mich, den Namenlosen wieder im Schlepptau, hinunter zur Küche, von der ich ja glücklicherweise inzwischen weiß wo sie sich befindet.

Wie am Vortag wird uns kommentarlos ein Teller mit Eintopf vorgesetzt, den wir ebenso stumm in uns hineinschlingen wie gestern, bevor wir uns, jeder mit einem schweren Tablett für den jeweiligen Meister beladen, schnell wieder auf den Weg nach oben machen um dort die erste Mahlzeit der Nacht zu servieren. Als wir am Treppenabsatz angekommen sind fangen meine Arme bereits langsam an zu schmerzen von dem hohen Gewicht das sie tragen müssen und ich bin froh meine Last bald absetzen zu können.

Ein wenig hoffe ich darauf heute nicht wieder in der erdrückenden Enge des Kämmerchens zurückgelassen zu werden. Schließlich hatte mein Meister doch erwähnt dass ich noch etwas Nützliches zu tun bekommen würde…

Glücklicherweise verläuft das heutige Frühstück, anders als das gestrige, ohne besondere Vorkommnisse und schon bald werden wir mit unseren merklich leereren Tabletts wieder zurück in die Küche geschickt. Das Bad muss heute offensichtlich ausfallen, denn schon als wir wieder in den Vorraum treten fangen uns die Meister ab und wir machen uns wieder einmal auf den Weg durch die vor Leben brodelnde Stadt. Die laute Lebhaftigkeit, welche die Menschen hier an den Tag legen, ist mir unangenehm nach der stillen, lauernden Zurückhaltung, die die Drowstadt kennzeichnet und ich zucke mehrfach zusammen, weil neben mir plötzlich jemand das Bedürfnis verspürt aus heiterem Himmel in heftiges Gestikulieren und laute Konversation auszubrechen.

Die Blicke die uns folgen sind nicht unbedingt freundlich zu nennen und tragen das ihrige zu meinem Unbehagen bei. Selbst hier unter all den Menschen scheint es ironischerweise hauptsächlich mein Sklavenstatus zu sein der mich vor Übergriffen schützt. Es ist zwar eigentlich nicht verwunderlich wenn man bedenkt, dass mein Volk in diesem Krieg auf der Seite des Feindes dieser Leute steht, aber trotzdem trifft mich die unverhohlene Ablehnung, die uns auf unserem Weg entgegenschlägt, unvorbereitet. Eingeschüchtert achte ich darauf auf keinen Fall den Anschluss an die beiden Meister zu verlieren, vor denen die Massen auseinander fließen wie Öl.

Nach einem Fußmarsch der uns fast durch die halbe Stadt geführt hat, kommen wir schließlich zu einer prachtvollen Villa, die als eines der wenigen Häuser hier nicht völlig überbevölkert zu sein scheint. Die großen schmiedeeisernen Tore öffnen sich ohne dass sie jemand bewegt. Ein Anblick der mich, neben der deutlich spürbaren Ausstrahlung des Grundstücks selbst, zu der Schlussfolgerung verleitet, dass hier ein mächtiger Zauberer wohnen muss.

Unser Weg windet sich spielerisch durch einen liebevoll gepflegten Vorgarten, dessen Besitzer offensichtlich ein Faible für Rosen hat. Die kunstfertig überall verteilten Sträucher sind noch nicht erblüht, doch das satte, frische Grün des Frühlings scheint die Luft mit einer Lebendigkeit zu erfüllen die ich, eingesperrt zwischen den steinernen Wänden der Schule der Magie, lange vermisst habe. Ich versuche so viel davon aufzunehmen wie mir während unserer kurzen Durchquerung des Gartens möglich ist und ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigt mir, dass Essals Sklave genau dasselbe fühlen muss.

An der Tür des Hauses schließlich tritt uns ein hochgewachsener, leicht hager wirkender Mann in den dunkelroten Roben eines Magiers entgegen. Seine Gesichtszüge offenbaren nichts außer vorsichtig erhaltener Neutralität als er die beiden Meister mit Respekt, aber ohne große Ehrfurcht begrüßt.


	26. Chapter26

Disclaimer: Siehe letztes Kapitel

* * *

A/N: Keine Reviews für Nummer 25? Schluchz... na ja hab auch recht lang gebraucht mal wieder.

* * *

C 

Nikos

C

Uns Sklaven scheint er zumindest anfangs nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, ein Umstand der mich darauf schließen lässt, dass er schon früher Umgang mit den Drow gepflegt hat. Dort gehört es nicht zum guten Ton die Anwesenheit eines Minderwertigen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

_Das ist Nikos. Er ist einer der mächtigsten Magier dieser bemitleidenswerten Stadt, also pass gut auf und sieh zu dass du wenigstens etwas über die Menschen lernst auf dieser überflüssigen Unternehmung. _

Erklärt mein Meister überraschend. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er in den nächsten Stunden überhaupt etwas anderes als den einen oder anderen kurz angebundenen Befehl in meine Richtung äußern würde und bin von diesem vergleichsweise ausführlichen Wortschwall leicht überrascht. Dies hindert mich jedoch nicht daran dem Befehl folge zu leisten und den fremden Magier von nun an genauer zu beobachten. Er hat sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle für einen Menschen, aber nachdem ich bereits lange genug unter den Drow gelebt habe, die ihre Undurchschaubarkeit hegen und pflegen wie kein zweites Volk, fällt mir trotzdem ein gewisses Widerstreben in seiner Haltung auf. Wahrscheinlich gehört er nicht zu den größten Befürwortern dieser riskanten Allianz. Ich merke wie sein Blick im Laufe der nächsten beiden, hauptsächlich mit schwerfälliger, belangloser Konversation verbrachten, Stunden immer wieder zu dem Namenlosen schweift, der zunehmend nervöser wird. Er hat die Blicke natürlich ebenso bemerkt und scheint sich ihrer Bedeutung sicherer zu sein als ich. Kennt er den Magier? Möglich wäre es. Sollte meine Theorie richtig und der wäre Namenlose wirklich einer der gefangenen Krieger, könnten sich die beiden bereits auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnet sein.

Mit leichter Verwirrung warte ich ab, was als nächstes geschehen wird. Offensichtlich warten die anwesenden Magier ebenfalls. Worauf, darüber kann ich nur spekulieren. Ich bin mir jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass keiner der drei sich diese erzwungene Unterhaltung länger antun will als unbedingt nötig. Seit einer Weile ist mein Herr dazu übergegangen nur noch missmutig vor sich hin zu brüten. Er scheint zufrieden damit Meister Essal die Führung in diesem schleppenden Gespräch zu überlassen, der jedoch langsam selbst zunehmend unwilliger wird. Derjenige auf den sie hier warten muss sich, den allseits ärgerlichen Mienen nach, inzwischen um einiges verspätet haben.

Als auf einmal im ganzen Raum der tiefe, weiche Ton eines unsichtbaren Gongs erklingt zucke ich fast unmerklich zusammen und handle mir damit einen verärgerten Blick meines Meisters ein, neben dem ich jetzt bereits seit Stunden fast bewegungslos gekniet habe, so dass ich inzwischen meine Knie kaum noch spüre.

„Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigen würdet."

Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und erstaunlich geschmeidigen Bewegungen erhebt sich der menschliche Magier und begibt sich zum Eingang. Ich frage mich wieso er keine Bediensteten hat die seine Gäste in den Empfangsraum geleiten. Kurze Zeit später ist wieder zurück, in Begleitung eines Unbekannten Menschen, dessen ausladender, breitkrempiger Hut mich jedoch sofort an Jarlaxle denken lässt. Als der Neuankömmling dann auch noch besagten Hut schwungvoll vom Kopf zieht und in einer ausschweifenden Verbeugung vor sich her schwenkt, bin ich mir trotz des völlig anderen Erscheinungsbildes, fast sicher dass es sich hier um den exzentrischen Dunkelelfen handelt, den wir vor einigen Monaten in die Stadt der Drow geleitet haben. Es wäre im Grunde recht logisch dass er hier zu einer Besprechung erscheint, nachdem der Rat auf seine Initiative hin beschlossen hat sich in diesen Konflikt zu involvieren. Erwartet habe ich es allerdings nicht unbedingt, besonders nachdem er allem Anschein nach für beide Parteien gleichzeitig zu arbeiten scheint.

„Bitte entschuldigt vielmals die Verspätung meine Herren, aber ich wurde bedauerlicherweise ein wenig aufgehalten an den Toren dieser wundervollen Stadt."

Ein breites Lächeln begleitet seine Worte und lässt ihn mehr wie einen enthusiastischen Straßenhändler als den gefährlichen dunklen Elfen erscheinen der er in Wirklichkeit ist. An der Miene meines Meisters ist deutlich abzulesen, dass er nicht ein einziges Wort dieser Beteuerung glaubt, auch wenn er es unterlässt sich weiter dazu zu äußern.

„Wenn ihr euch setzen wollt."

Nikos weist auf einen der leeren Stühle.

„Ist alles bereit?" Will Meister Essal ungeduldig wissen, kaum dass der Neuankömmling Platz genommen hat. Er kann es wohl kaum erwarten endlich zum Ende zu kommen und sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen.

„Euch ebenso einen guten Abend Meister Essal." Ist die milde belustigte Antwort des immer noch Verkleideten, die einen kurzen Ausdruck der Verärgerung über die scharfen Züge des Magiers blitzen lässt.

„Ihr spracht davon dass ihr aufgehalten wurdet?" Fragt der Mensch höflich besorgt. „Ich hoffe doch es handelte sich dabei nur um ein Missverständniss."

Ich vermute zwar, dass Jarlaxle diese Verspätung druchaus absichtlich herbeigeführt hat, ebenso wie mein Meister es von Zeit zu Zeit tut, doch das hält ihn nicht davon ab großzügig abzuwinken und zu einer vorraussichtlich sehr ausschweifenden Erzählung anzusetzen. Es sieht so aus als hätte er, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, alle Zeit der Welt.

_Hast du seine Identität erraten Häschen? _Will mein Herr wissen, der sich glücklicherweise momentan zumindest noch über Meister Essals stetig wütender werdende Miene amüsieren kann.

_Es ist Jarlaxle Herr. _

_In der Tat. _

Meine Belohnung für die richtige Antwort ist ein kurzes Streicheln über den noch immer unterwürfig gesenkten Kopf.

_Und was bringt dich zu diesem Schluss? _

Jetzt stutze ich kurz. Es bleibt mir jedoch gar nichts anderes übrig als die Wahreheit zu sagen. Schließlich wüsste mein Meister, besonders im Moment wo seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr auf mich konzentriert ist, augenblicklich wenn ich auch nur versuchen würde etwas zu verschleiern. Dennoch ist mir klar, dass er wahrscheinlich etwas anderes hören will als dass mich der Hut auf diese Idee gebracht hat. Wahrscheinlich gibt es irgendeine mysteriöse magische Ausstrahlung die ich übersehen habe.

_Sein Hut Herr. _Antworte ich dennoch resigniert und bereite mich dann auf die Schmerzen vor die jetzt sicherlich folgen werden. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen lacht er jedoch stumm und erklärt nur rätselhaft: _In seinem Fall ist das möglicherweise die einzige plausible Erklärung Häschen. Wenn du klug bist hältst du dich von ihm fern so weit es geht. _

_Ja Herr. Wie ihr wünscht. _

Noch verwirrter als zuvor kann ich innerlich nur mit den Schultern zucken. Das Verhältniss zwischen dem seltsamen Drow und meinem Herrn kann ich nur schlecht einschätzen. Ich weiß zwar, dass die beiden bereits früher miteinander zu gehabt haben, aber da mein Meister ihm gegenüber eine ausgesuchte Vorsicht und ein für ihn recht ungewöhnliches Maß an Respekt an den Tag legt, bin ich nicht sicher inwieweit Jarlaxle überhaupt vertrauenswürdig ist. Auch jetzt wartet mein Herr mit einer geradezu engelsgleichen Geduld ab bis die verworrene Geschichte über eine ungeplante Durchsuchung am Haupttor beendet ist, bevor er nüchtern bemerkt: „Ich nehme an die Pläne sind nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Wenn ihr also erlaubt werden wir jetzt zum Wesentlichen kommen."

„Oh, aber natürlich!" Pflichtet Jarlaxle ihm nachdrücklich bei und zieht dann mit schwungvoller Geste eine feste Rolle Pergament hervor, die er schließlich auf einem kleinen Tischchen ausbreitet. Von meiner Position auf dem Boden kann ich nicht erkennen was auf den Blättern abgebildet ist und obwohl ich weiß, dass mein Meister es nicht schätzt wenn ich derartig neugierig bin, macht sich ein leichtes Bedauern über diesen Umstand in mir breit.

An den folgenden Diskussionen erkenne ich jedoch schon bald, dass es sich um einen Plan der gegnerischen Stadt und des dortigen Heerlagers handeln muss, denn Jarlaxle erkärt einige der offenbar größtenteils kodierten Abbildungen näher.

Wieder beginne ich mich zu fragen was wohl meine Rolle in den Plänen des Rates sein mag. Noch immer weiß ich nichts genaueres darüber und je länger wir in dieser Stadt sind, desto mehr nagt die Unsicherheit an meinen Nerven. Der Gedanke vielleicht wirklich in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden bereitet mir zunehmend Sorgen.

Was zuvor nur eine entfernte Möglichkeit war, wird beim Anblick all dieser Söldner immer mehr zur stetig wachsenden Wahrscheinlichkeit. Werde ich überhaupt fähig sein mich zu wehren? Lang verdrängte Bilder von der blutigen Auslöschung meines Clans und meiner Familie steigen ungewollt wieder in mir hoch und mit ihnen eine lähmende Angst, die mich paralysiert und innerlich erstarren lässt. Das Gefühl bereits besiegt zu sein, dass jeden Kampf, jede Gegenwehr überflüssig scheinen lässt macht sich unaufhaltsam in mir breit wie schleichendes Gift.

Stimmt es nicht sogar? Reflektiere ich bitter. Schließlich bin ich bereits mehr als besiegt. Ich bin Eigentum eines Anderen, ohne das Recht auf eigenen Willen oder Wünsche. Ich brauche meinen Meister, auch wenn ich mich gleichzeitig für dieses Bedürfniss hasse, meine Abhängigkeit aus der ich niemals aus eigener Kraft entkommen kann, aus der ich fast nicht mehr entkommen will, weil sie Alles so viel einfacher macht, mir Schuld und Entscheidungen abnimmt die ich sonst vor mir selbst rechtfertigen müsste.

Auf seinen Befehl hin könnte ich mittlerweile riesige Flammenbälle loslassen, die bis zu zehn oder auch mehr Personen in den Tod reißen würden, aber könnte ich dasselbe auch aus eigenem Antrieb tun? Könnte ich von mir aus töten wenn man mich angreift, obwohl bereits fast jeder Impuls zum Widerstand aus meinem wachen Bewusstsein verbannt worden ist? Wiederstand bedeutet Schmerz und Erniedrigung für mich und sich zu wehren verlängert nur das Leiden. Das habe ich schnell gelernt.

Andererseits, so wird mir jetzt klar, schlummert das Bedüfnis zurückzuschlagen doch noch immer irgendwo tief in mir. Ich muss mir nur das letzte Zusammentreffen mit Ethin vor Augen halten um dies zu bestätigen. Der Gedanke noch einmal morden zu müssen lässt mich allerdings erschauern und ich hoffe inständig, dass es trotz allem nicht dazu kommen wird.

Der formale Teil dieses langerwarteten Treffens kommt schließlich überraschend schnell zum Ende, nachdem die einzelnen Zeichen erklärt sind.

Entweder sind alle zukünftigen Aktionen bereits geplant oder sie werden später noch diskutiert werden. Auf jeden Fall bin ich zuerst ein wenig überrumpelt als plötzlich die mitgebrachten Karten in die Hände Meister Essals übergehen und Nikos, durch die Regeln der allgemeinen Höflichkeit gezwungen, eine Einladung zum Essen ausspricht, die ausnahmslos angenommen wird.

Hier zu speisen ist vermutlich eine wesentlich ruhigere Angelegenheit als dafür wieder in das hoffnugslos überfüllte Haus von Menar zurückzukehren, zudem die Gesellschaft von lediglich einem Menschen der von einem ganzen Haufen aus Sicht der Drow sicherlich vorzuziehen ist. Ich bin hauptsächlich froh noch nicht wieder in die enge Kammer zurückkehren zu müssen, wo ich wahrscheinlich doch nur unruhig auf und ab laufen würde.

Geleitet von einem nach wie vor bewundernswert neutral wirkenden Nikos begeben sich alle in den, in schlichtem Grün gehaltenen, Speiseraum. Er wird dominiert von einem großen, runden, aus honigfarbenem Holz gezimmerten Tisch, der zwar schon von einer ebenfalls grünen, durchscheinenden Tischedecke bedeckt, jedoch sonst in keiner Weise vorbereitet ist. Der Man hat Geschmack, denke ich und wage ein paar neugierige Blicke zu den ansprechenden Deckenmalereien, die schließlich kaum merklich in die sanften Wellen der Wandbehänge übergehen.

Es dauert kaum ein paar Minuten bis ein nervöser, schlaksiger Jüngling hereinkommt, beladen mit einem gefährlich schwankenden Tablett voller Geschirr, dass er schließlich laut klirrend absetzt und dann damit beginnt ungelenk die Gedecke zu platzieren. Keiner der beiden elfischen Magier bemüht sich die Herablassung angesichts der ungeschickten Bemühungen zu verbergen und ich frage mich unbehaglich, ob ich bei meinen ersten Versuchen in diesem Bereich ähnlich unfähig gewirkt habe. Nachdem er sich eine Weile über den peinlichen Anblick amüsiert hat durchbricht mein Meister schließlich die herrschende Stille: „Ist der Junge euer Lehrling meister Nikos?"

Besagter Junge zuckt daraufhin heftig zusammen und lässt um ein Haar das dünnwandige Weinglas fallen, das er gerade in einer leicht zittrigen Hand hält. Hilfesuchend schaut er zu dem menschlichen Magier, der lediglich nickt und ihm wortlos bedeutet mit seiner Tätigkeit fortzufahren.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt," unterbricht mein Herr zum zweiten Mal die, nur durch Geschirrklappern gefüllte, Stille „wird mein Sklave ihm zur Hand gehen."

Jetzt muss ich selbst den Drang unterdrücken zu ihm aufzuschauen. Ich kann nicht recht entscheiden, ob das Angebot nun eine Beleidigung sein soll oder ob es lediglich dem Wunsch entspringt diese unwürdige Darbietung nicht länger mit ansehen zu müssen. Nikos scheint ähnliche Probleme zu haben, denn es dauert einige Sekunden bis er endlich antwortet.

„Ich danke euch für das großzügige Angebot." Erklärt er schließlich in einem erstaunlich ungerührten Tonfall und fügt dann an seinen Lehrling gewandt hinzu: „Keson zeig ihm doch bitte wo die Küche ist."

Der Junge nickt so ruckartig, dass er mich dabei ein wenig an ein nervöses Huhn erinnert und wendet sich prompt zum gehen ohne seine Aufgabe hier beendet zu haben. Auf ein kaum merkliches Kopfnicken meines Meisters hin erhebe ich mich schnell und folge ihm. Hätte ich ein derart unhöfliches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, wäre mich das teuer zu stehen gekommen. Einfach alles halb fertig dort stehen und liegen zu lassen bereitet mir sogar jetzt ein ungutes Gefühl wo ich gar nicht direkt dafür verantwortlich bin.

Ich folge dem verschüchterten Jungen über dunkle Dienstbotengänge beinahe durch das halbe Haus, ohne dass er es auch nur wagt mich anzublicken. Erst kurz bevor wir in der Küche eintreffen wird er ein wenig mutiger und kann sich zu gelegentlichen Seitenblicken durchringen. Dass er mich unheimlich findet irritiert mich ein wenig, auch wenn es gleichzeitig seltsam befriedigend ist. Normalerweise treffen mich eher abschätzige oder auch lüsterne Blicke, die ich jedoch mittlerweile größtenteils zu ignorieren gelernt habe.

In der Küche selbst treffen wir dann auf einen kleinen, drahtigen Mann, der eine ehemals weiße, soßenfleckige Schürze trägt und ganz offensichtlich der Koch ist. Er versteht seine Aufgabe, im Gegensatz zu dem Lehrling, meisterhaft wie ich nach einem kurzen Blick auf das bereitgestellte Menü erkenne. Als ich mich kurz verbeuge schaut er zwar ein wenig verdutzt, nimmt meine Anwesenheit aber ansonsten mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit hin und deutet lediglich, mit unbestimmtem Brummen auf vier Teller mit einer zierlichen Salatkomposition, die er nebst Soße und einigen köstlich aussehenden Brotscheiben bereits auf einem großen, silbernen Tablett platziert hat. Eine Karaffe mit Wasser und eine mit Weißwein stehen ebenfalls daneben.

Zielsicher greife ich nach den Getränken, denn das korrekte Einschenken ist ungleich schwieriger als lediglich einen Salat auf den Tisch zu stellen. Dass der Junge ebenfalls dieser Meinung ist, erkenne ich deutlich an dem erleichterten Ausdruck auf dem schmalen, sommersprossigen Gesicht. Wenn er einmal ein wenig älter ist, wird er wahrscheinlich sogar recht niedlich aussehen. Im Moment jedoch ist er noch gefangen in jenem unproportionierten, halbwüchsigen Stadium, das alle Menschen irgendwann auf ihrem Weg des Heranwachsens durchlaufen.

Nachdem wir den Rückweg ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten hinter uns gebracht haben, schaffe ich es sogar irgendwie gleichzeitig einzuschenken und relativ unauffällig die noch fehlenden Teile der Gedecke an ihren Platz zu legen, bevor ich mich wieder an die Seite meines Meisters begebe. Eine Weile verharre ich dort und lausche der, hauptsächlich von Jarlaxle bestrittenen Konversation, doch als ich mich irgendwann automatisch erheben will um nachzuschenken hält mein Herr mich mit einer leichten Berührung an der Schulter zurück.

_Du hast deine Aufgabe fürs erste getan Häschen._

Erklärt er und beobachtet noch eine Weile wie sich das Glas von Meister Essal immer weiter leert. Dessen Sklave beobachtet den Vorgang ebenfalls, allerdings mit zunehmender Unruhe. Ein leichtes Zucken durchfährt ihn als wolle er aufspringen, doch im Moment ist dies ebenso wenig seine Aufgabe wie meine und er bezähmt sich. Dennoch zuckt er ein weiteres Mal zusammen als ihn gewohnheitsmäßig der böse Blick des Magiers trifft, nachdem dieser schließlich ein leeres Glas an die Lippen geführt hat. Der Blick verlagert sich jedoch gleich darauf hin zum unglückseligen Zauberlehrling. Jener scheint nicht zu bemerken in welch unangenehme Lage er sich gerade gebracht hat.

„Nein wie die Zeit vergeht. Es scheint als könnten wir fast mit dem Hauptgang beginnen." Wirft Jarlaxle auf einmal ein, bevor Essal sich äußern kann. „Was hat euer hervorragender Koch denn aus dem Ärmel gezaubert Meister Nikos? Ich hoffe doch es wird von dem exquisiten Rotwein begleitet von dem ich bei meinem letzten besuch in dieser Stadt bereits einmal kosten durfte."

Nach dieser Äußerung klappt Essal abrupt den gerade geöffneten Mund wieder zu. Jetzt noch mehr Wein zu verlangen wäre unangebracht, besonders da Nikos gerade nickt und etwas von einer Ente erzählt, die dieses Jahr besonders gut sein soll.

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verläuft ungefähr nach demselben Muster und mein Respekt vor dem gewitzten Spion steigt immer mehr, während ich zusehe wie er geschickt die Untiefen und gesellschaftlichen Unterschiede in dieser Runde meistert ohne dabei zu offensichtlich zu sein. Er scheint Augen und Ohren überall zu haben obwohl er fast permanent über alle möglichen Belanglosigkeiten redet. Wie er das schafft ist mir ein Rätsel.

Als wir später wieder auf dem Weg zu unserer eigenen Unterkunft sind bin ich ein wenig überrascht wie reibungslos diese Begegnung abgelaufen ist. Nach den ersten zähen Stunden hatte ich schon fast mit einer unschönen Szene gerechnet. Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht viel mehr über meine eigentliche Aufgabe hier, aber wenigstens ist die erste Hälfte dieser Nacht ohne Probleme vorrübergegangen, eine Tatsache die mich unter diesen erschwerten Umständen in verhältnismäßig gute Stimmung versetzt.

Oben in unserem Zimmer wartet bereits, mit ungeduldigem Gesichtsausdruck, Meister Tishé auf uns. Seine Begrüßung fällt recht spitz aus, was ich angesichts, der durch Jarlaxle hervorgerufenen, Verspätung durchaus verstehen kann. Ein wenig überraschend ist allerdings die weitere Entwicklung, denn als sich die drei, nach der sorgfältigen Errichtung eines Zauberschildes gegen heimliche Mithörer, zu einer Besprechung des Treffens auf ihren jeweiligen Betten niederlassen, zieht mein Meister mich wie beiläufig zu sich auf seinen Schoß und hält mich dort an seine Brust gelehnt fest. Als er auch noch unauffällig seine Hand unter mein Hemd gleiten lässt beginne ich mich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen. Normalerweise ist er in Gesellschaft von anderen zurückhaltender und ich weiß nicht recht wie ich mich jetzt verhalten soll. Unsicher schaue ich auf, doch abgesehen von den Händen die langsam und aufreizend über meine Seite gleiten sieht es so aus als nehme er mich überhaupt nicht wahr und so entscheide ich dass es vorerst besser ist einfach möglichst entspannt in dieser Position zu verharren bis er etwas anderes befiehlt.

Als er mich dann jedoch auf einmal zwickt muss ich mir auf die Lippe beißen um das überraschte Quieken zu unterdrücken, welches mir daraufhin entkommen will. Zusammenzucken tue ich natürlich trotzdem, was mir einen missbilligenden Blick Meister Essals einbringt, der sich daraufhin leicht genervt an meinen Herrn wendet.

„Muss das jetzt sein?" Will er scharf wissen und macht dabei eine unbestimmte Geste mit seiner Hand als wolle er mich einfach wegwischen. Der Umstand, dass dies natürlich nichts dazu beiträgt die gegenwärtige Situation zu verändern scheint ihn nur noch zusätzlich zu ärgern. „Wir haben wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun." Bemerkt er schließlich beißend, was meinen Herrn aber lediglich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln reizt.

„Keine Sorge." Antwortet er gelassen. „Ich bin mir des Stellenwertes dieser Diskussion durchaus bewusst. Meine Entschuldigungen falls ich euch abgelenkt haben sollte."

Dass er bei diesen Worten langsam meine empfindlichen Ohren entlangstreicht und damit eine plötzliche Röte auf meine hellen Wangen zaubert, lässt seine Aussage wie puren Spott erscheinen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie sich der Namenlose, der bis jetzt unbeachtet neben der Tür gehockt hat, geschockt eine Hand vor den Mund schlägt und sich noch etwas tiefer zusammenkauert.

Einen Augenblick bin ich versucht aufzuspringen, denn in den Augen des anderen Magiers steht die pure Rage und in dieser Position bin ich mitten in der Schusslinie, sollte er seiner Wut nachgeben. Der Hang meines Herrn mehr oder weniger jeden in seiner Nähe zu provozieren ist etwas, dass mich regelmäßig in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen lässt. Dass er sich dazu ausgerechnet diesen Meister aussuchen muss, der schon in guten Zeiten sehr jähzornig auf solche Sticheleien reagiert, bringt mich an den Rand einer ausgewachsenen Panik. Manchmal frage ich mich ob es nicht vielleicht sogar diese Eigenschaft war, die dazu geführt hat, dass er seine Heimatstadt verlassen musste.

Ich bin mehr als nur überrascht als sich die Wut unseres Gegenübers von einer Sekunde zur anderen plötzlich verwandelt und der unberechenbare Magier anfängt zu lachen.

„Nun denn," sagt er kryptisch und zuckt gleichgültig mit den schmalen Schultern „genießt ihn solange ihr ihn noch in einem Stück habt."

Damit scheint das Thema für ihn erledigt und die Diskussion geht weiter als wäre nichts geschehen, doch bei mir ruft seine Äußerung verständlicherweise unangenehme Befürchtungen hervor. Was genau ist es bloß dass der Rat vorhat? Diese Frage bekommt auf einmal einen sehr viel höheren Stellenwert für mich. Ich bin sogar kurz davor meinen Meister wirklich danach zu fragen, obwohl ich sehr gut weiß, dass er darauf nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft reagieren wird. In Ermanglung anderer Möglichkeiten bleibt mir für den Moment nur übrig konzentriert zuzuhören und zu versuchen die hauptsächlich in Drow geführte Unterhaltung einigermaßen zu verstehen, um vielleicht etwas mehr herauszufinden über meine nähere Zukunft. Meine Kenntnisse in dieser Sprache sind zwar um einiges besser geworden während der letzten Monate, doch leider fällt es mir noch immer sehr viel leichter das geschriebene Wort zu verstehen als das gesprochene.

Während ich darum kämpfe dem immer abstrakter werdenden Gespräch einen Sinn abzugewinnen, wird mir nach und nach klar, dass dies ein Angriff werden soll der endlich eine Entscheidung herbeiführen würde, falls er denn gelingen sollte. Die Meister reden wiederholt von Zusammensetzungen die meines Wissens normalerweise, aufgrund ihrer extremen Explosivität und Instabilität, verboten sind an der Schule. Falls sie vorhaben die gegnerische Stadt damit anzugreifen würde dies eine äußerst vorrausschauende Planung nötig machen, um sich dabei nicht versehentlich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen. Einige der empfindlichen Komponenten könnten nur direkt vor Ort zusammengefügt werden, wenn das ganze Unternehmen nicht von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt sein soll.

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht keimt in mir und lässt mir das Blut in den Adern erstarren. Was wenn sie mich und vielleicht auch den anderen Sklaven dazu benutzen wollen nah genug an die Stadt heran zu kommen? Eine simple, magische Verkleidung, wie jene die wir auf unserer Suche nach Jarlaxle benutzt haben wäre in diesem Fall wirkungslos, da sich die feindlichen Magier auf eine solche Finte höchstwahrscheinlich bereits vor langer Zeit eingestellt und entsprechende Maßnahmen ergriffen haben. Aber ich brauche dieses Hilfsmittel schließlich nicht und könnte mithilfe eines Trankes wie dem eigenhändig von mir gebrauten Velkyn Ogglin ohne größere Schwierigkeiten überall dort hin gelangen wo sich die strategisch wichtigen Ziele befinden. So viele Leben würden ausgelöscht!

_Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken Häschen. _

Befiehlt mein Meister jetzt, der natürlich meine steigende Anspannung bemerkt hat. Leider trägt diese Order nichts zu meiner Beruhigung bei. Im Gegenteil. Sie versetzt mich erst recht in Entsetzen, denn an dem leichten Unwillen in seinem Tonfall merke ich wie nah ich mit meinen Vermutungen der Wahrheit gekommen sein muss. Ohne das ich es merke haben sich meine Hände fest in die groben Laken verkrallt und verraten deutlich meine Angst. Einen solchen Verrat zu begehen, an meinem eigenen Volk! Das kann ich nicht, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Kaum habe ich diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht, da legt sich bereits ein stahlharter Griff um meinen Kiefer und verdreht mir blitzschnell den Kopf bis ich meinem Meister von unten ins unvermittelt wütende Gesicht schauen kann. Ich höre gedämpft das leise Rascheln von Roben, als die beiden anderen Meister bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung alarmiert aufspringen.

„Was habe ich dir gerade befohlen Sklave?" Fragt mein Herr. Er spricht leise und beherrscht, aber dennoch hält jedes einzelne Wort das deutliche Versprechen von unendlichen Schmerzen.

„Ich soll mir keine Gedanken machen Herr!" Jaule ich erschrocken hervor und starre aus schreckgeweiteten Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Und was hast du getan?"

„Es tut mir leid Herr!"

Nach diesen Worten schreie ich auf, denn kurzzeitig versinkt meine Welt in reißender, alles überschattender Agonie. Ich versuche zwar es zurückzuhalten, doch der Schmerz ist so intensiv, dass er mich einfach überwältigt.

„Was hast du getan?" Wiederholt er danach noch immer ruhig seine Frage, um gleich darauf scharf zu verlangen: „Antworte!"

„Ich habe mir... Gedanken gemacht Herr." Keuche ich atemlos, während vor meinem Blickfeld noch vereinzelte bunte Lichter flimmern. Mittlerweile wünsche ich mir sehr, ich hätte die Spirale der Befürchtungen in meinem Kopf einfach anhalten können, aber es ist so schwierig! Wieso verlangt er etwas von mir, dass fast unmöglich ist?

„Wirst du damit aufhören?"

„Ja Herr!"

„Gut."

Ein unheilvolles Lächeln legt sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich werde dir dabei helfen dich ein wenig abzulenken Evoe." Erklärt er so freundlich, das mir vor Angst fast die Zähne klappern. Auf diesen Tonfall ist noch nie etwas Gutes gefolgt!

„Du wirst jetzt zu Menar gehen." Eröffnet er mir, wieder völlig gelassen. „Ich habe ihm versprochen dich heute Nacht zu ihm zu schicken, um dein ungebührliches Benehmen wieder gut zu machen. Er erwartet dich zwar erst in den nächsten zwei Stunden, aber ich glaube kaum dass er etwas gegen dein vorgezogenes Eintreffen haben wird."

Für einen Augenblick bin ich so entsetzt, dass ich lediglich zu ihm aufstarre, dann begreife ich, dass ich wohl oder übel gehorchen muss, selbst wenn mich schon der bloße Gedanke an die plumpen, fleischigen Hände anekelt, die sich wohl bald ungehemmt über meinen Körper schieben werden.

„Wo erwartet er mich Meister?" Frage ich schließlich kleinlaut, bemüht ihn jetzt nicht noch mehr zu verärgern und damit weitere Schmerzen herauszufordern. Ich versuche zwar die Abneigung aus meinen Zügen zu verbannen, aber offenbar lassen meine Anstrengungen noch zu wünschen übrig, denn mein Herr setzt ein kritisches „Geh in sein Arbeitszimmer und reiß dich ein wenig zusammen.", hinzu, bevor er endlich seinen Griff lockert und ich mich erheben kann.

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr." Murmle ich und gehe, mit gesenktem Kopf und vorsichtig den anwesenden Meistern nicht vorzeitig den Rücken zuzuwenden, in Richtung Tür. Während ich schließlich rückwärts auf den Gang hinaustrete fällt mein Blick noch einmal kurz auf den Namenlosen, der jedoch angestrengt auf den Boden starrt und sein Bestes tut um möglichst unsichtbar zu werden.

Ein leises Seufzen entfährt mir als ich mich zunächst in die kleine Kammer zur Rechten begebe um mich angemessen vorzubereiten, denn ich erwarte nicht dass sich der Mensch selbst darum kümmern wollen wird. Als ich schließlich fertig bin und gewohnheitsmäßig so unauffällig wie möglich durch den dunklen Gang auf die Treppe zuschleiche versuche ich mich innerlich von den nächsten Stunden zu distanzieren. Ich werde mich von diesem armseligen Menschen nicht dazu verleiten lassen Schwäche zu zeigen, beschließe ich grimmig und beiße fest die Zähne zusammen. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke wird mir klar, dass ich ihn vielleicht nur dazu bringen muss sich schnell zu verausgaben. Bei einer solchen Körperfülle kann er schließlich keine große Ausdauer haben und wenn ich es richtig anstelle muss ich möglicherweise gar nicht viel tun um ihn bald in die Erschöpfung zu treiben. Aber nicht zu schnell, denn wenn ich zu früh zurückkehre wird mein Meister unzufrieden sein.

Bei dem Gedanken an die teigige, aufgeschwemmte Haut schüttelt es mich zwar nach wie vor, aber die Hoffnung darauf selbst ein gewisses Maß an Kontrolle ausüben zu können, lässt mich etwas ruhiger werden. Diese Angelegenheit wird unangenehm aber nicht im Entferntesten so gefährlich wie etwa eine Nacht mit einem der Magier.

Nachdem ich es ohne besondere Zwischenfälle bis vor die Türe des Arbeitszimmers geschafft habe, halte ich dort einen Augenblick ein bevor ich anklopfe und zwinge ein falsches Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, dass hoffentlich meine Abscheu wirkungsvoll verbergen wird.


	27. chapter27

Disclaimer: Drow sind nicht mein Eigentum.

A/N: So, nachdem ich es geschafft habe die Raparatur meines Computers erfolgreich zu delegieren, bin ich jetzt imstande endlich wieder zu posten. Deshalb kann ich eigentlich nur noch sagen: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

**Magie **

Als ich nach einer gedämpft durch die Tür dringenden Aufforderung schließlich den Raum betrete, finde ich einen überlegen grinsenden Menar vor, der ganz offensichtlich beabsichtigt mir die erlittene Schmach der Manipulation heimzuzahlen. Etwas anderes kann dieser gierige Blick, gepaart mit dem eindeutig herablassenden Zug um den Mund eigentlich nicht bedeuten.

Für einen Augenblick bin ich kurz davor zurückzuweichen. Es überrascht mich ohnehin, dass der Mensch um diese, für ihn eigentlich sehr späte, Zeit noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und arbeitet, während der Großteil seines Gesindes und auch der anderen Bewohner dieser Stadt sich mittlerweile zu ihrer nächtlichen Ruhe zurückgezogen haben.

Dies ist das erste Mal, dass mein Meister mich auf diese Weise fortgibt und meine Sorge es könnte damit zu tun haben, dass ich ihn langweile macht mich ganz kribbelig vor Unruhe. Bin ich so unwichtig für ihn? Das Ausmaß des seelischen Schmerzes der bei diesen Überlegungen in mir hochsteigt erschreckt mich, denn es verdeutlicht mir wieder einmal meine völlige Abhängigkeit. So sehr ich auch die Strafen fürchte denen mich mein Meister immer wieder aussetzt, so weiß ich doch auch, dass ich selbst bereits kaum noch in der Lage wäre die Entscheidung zur Flucht zu treffen, sollte sich dafür je eine Möglichkeit ergeben. Der Gedanke ihn zu enttäuschen jagt mir kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter, denn sein Wohlwollen ist fast lebenswichtig für mich.

„Du bist früh."

Die leicht überraschten Worte des abstoßenden Menschen reißen mich unvermittelt wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Er hat sich bei meiner Ankunft mit einer schnaufenden Bewegung aus seinem breiten Stuhl hochgewuchtet und macht bereits Anstalten auf mich zuzutreten.

„Mein Meister entschied mich ein wenig früher zu schicken Herr. Ich hoffe dies bereitet euch keine Umstände." Murmle ich und verfalle dabei automatisch in eine tiefe Verbeugung.

„Nein, nein. Keine Umstände." Versichert Menar ein wenig zu hastig und lässt daraufhin seinen abschätzenden Blick über meine Erscheinung schweifen. Bei mir ruft das ein Gefühl hervor als würden Ameisen über meine Nackte Haut krabbeln und ich muss kurz darum kämpfen das einladende Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. Reiß dich ein wenig zusammen, halte ich mir ärgerlich vor. Jetzt mein Unbehagen zu zeigen hieße ihm unterlegen zu sein und wenigstens das will ich mir nicht vorhalten müssen. Überhaupt wird es langsam Zeit mein Vorhaben umzusetzen. Wenn ich ihn zu viel Kontrolle über die Situation gewinnen lasse, kann ich kaum meinen eigenen Plan verfolgen.

Entschlossen trete ich auf ihn zu, bis ich kaum mehr weiter als eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt bin, ohne ihn dabei jedoch wirklich zu berühren.

„Wünscht ihr hier zu verweilen Herr?" Frage ich leise mit einem schnellen, prüfenden Blick in das große, runde Gesicht, bevor ich sofort wieder den Blick unterwürfig senke. Bereits jetzt kann ich sehen wie sich die schweren Wangen röten und er langsam anfängt zu schwitzen. Die Pupillen in den kleinen, wässrigen Augen sind merklich größer als zuvor und sogar seine leicht keuchende Atmung hat sich ein wenig beschleunigt. Etwas überrascht schon jetzt eine derart intensive Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben beiße ich mir dennoch dezent auf die Unterlippe und versuche mein Möglichstes zu tun um auf allen Ebenen Erwartung zu heucheln. Zum ersten Mal seit Ethin mir die beiden Schnitte mit dem verfluchten Messer zugefügt hat, versuche ich bewusst die Leere und mit ihr das Bedürfnis nach Kontakt, aus den Tiefen meines Bewusstseins hervorzulocken. Mein Meister hat mich jedoch am Tag vor unserem Aufbruch das letzte Mal in sein Bett befohlen und noch ist die Sehnsucht nach Berührung nichts was ich nicht ohne Probleme ignorieren könnte, sollte ich das wollen, aber in dieser Situation halte ich es für das Beste alle mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel auszuschöpfen um diese Angelegenheit so wenig unangenehm wie möglich zu gestalten.

Abgelenkt von meiner plötzlichen Nähe dauert es ein paar Sekunden bis Menar sich soweit gefasst hat, dass er antwortet.

„Nein." Er schüttelt den Kopf als müsse er ihn wieder klären und fährt fort: „Ich hatte noch nicht mit dir gerechnet. Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge die ich erldigen muss. Warte solange hier."

Mit sichtlicher Überwindung begibt er sich wieder zurück hinter den Schreibtisch. Offensichtlich hat er nicht vor seinen unübersehbaren Gelüsten jetzt schon nachzugeben. Eigentlich ist das nicht verwunderlich. Nachdem die erste Begegnung mit mir seinen Stolz wahrscheinlich bereits empfindlich getroffen hat, wird er alles daran setzen damit dieses zweite Aufeinandertreffen nach seinen eigenen Regeln abläuft. Wenn dies beinhaltet mich warten zu lassen ist mir das im Grunde ganz recht. So gewinne ich wertvolle Zeit und kann mich der anspruchsvollen Aufgabe widmen eine ausreichende geistige Distanz zu meinen heutigen Aufgaben aufzubauen.

Während Menar hastig auf einem alten Pergament herumkritzelt, versuche ich mir vorzustellen wie wohl seine Erwartungen an mich sein mögen. Was wird ihn mehr ansprechen, hilflose Unschuld oder unterschwellige Aufmüpfigkeit? Seiner ersten Reaktion nach zu urteilen kann ich wahrscheinlich mit einer gehörigen Portion Herausforderung davonkommen, sofern ich ihm das Gefühl der Kontrolle dabei lasse.

Letztendlich stehe ich kaum mehr als zehn Minuten dort in der Ecke, bis es vorbei ist mit der Selbstbeherrschung des Menschen. Er befiehlt mir knapp ihm zu folgen und steuert dann auf einen Gang zu der schließlich am Fuße einer weiteren Treppe endet. Auf unserem Weg durch den ruhigeren Teil des Hauses, das scheinbar doch noch nicht bis in den letzten Winkel mit Soldaten bevölkert ist, begegnen wir nur einem einizgen anderen Menschen. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher was seine Aufgabe hier ist, aber den neugierigen Blick den er uns nach einem respektvollen Gruß hinterherwirft, verbirgt er gut vor Menar.

Schließlich gelangen wir ans Ziel. Das Schlafzimmer. Es ist überraschend klein und schmucklos für einen Mann der, seinem Umfang nach zu urteilen, durchaus Freude an den sinnlichen Dingen des Lebens findet. Es gibt eine Komode, auf der ein schmaler Spiegel und ein Krug mit Wasser, sowie die dazugehörige Schale stehen und einen Kleiderschrank. Das Bett ist zwar breiter als die schmalen Liegen in unserem Zimmer hier, aber es erreicht bei weitem nicht dieselben Ausmaße wie das luxuriöse Bett meines Meisters.

Einen Augenblick bin ich erstaunt als der Mensch ohne weiteres den Raum durchquert und sich schwer auf die Matraze fallen lässt ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dann wird mir klar, dass er anders als ich von dem Weg hierher erschöpft sein muss. Ich warte ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich mit neuerlichem Lächeln frage: „Wünscht ihr mir beim Entkleiden zuzusehen Herr?"

Das schnaufende, rotgesichtige Nicken dass folgt erscheint mir zustimmend genug und so fange ich an, lasse langsam Stück für Stück allen Stoff von mir gleiten, während ich insgeheim froh bin ihn noch nicht berühren zu müssen.Stattdessen gleiten meine eigenen Hände mit geübten Bewegungen über jedes neu entblößte Stück Haut. Die keuchenden stetig schneller werdenden Atemgeräusche versuche ich dabei aus meinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Als ich schließlich den Moment der Berührung so lange hinausgezögert habe wie ich es wage, trete ich nur noch mit einem knappen, eigentlich schon durchsichtig zu nennenden Lendenschurz bekleidet auf ihn zu und lasse verheißungsvoll die Fingerspitzen über das leinene Hemd gleiten, durch das ich deutlich die feuchte Hitze seines massigen Körpers spüre. Als er mich daraufhin lediglich schwer atmend aus den leicht glasigen Wasseraugen anstiert, überwinde ich mich schließlich und leite behutsam eine der plumpen, warmen Hände hinab zu meiner Hüfte.

Verspätet wird mir klar, dass ich überhaupt nicht weiß wie erfahren der Mensch in diesen Dingen eigentlich ist. Es könnte sein, dass er noch nie zuvor die Gelegenheit hatte einem Elfen oder überhaupt einem Mann auf diese Weise zu begegnen. Aus reiner Gewohnheit hatte ich angenommen er würde ebenso fordernd und selbstsicher sein wie mein Meister, aber die überwiegend passiven Reaktionen die er bis jetzt gezeigt hat lassen mich dieses Urteil noch einmal überdenken. Ein wenig erschreckt mich diese Erkenntnis. Ich musste noch nie zuvor die aktive bestimmende Rolle in einer solchen Situation einnehmen und fühle mich auf einmal überfordert. Was ist wenn ich etwas falsches tue?

Meine plötzliche Unruhe mildert sich ein wenig als die Hand an meiner Seite sich bewegt und endlich ein wenig mehr Leben in den Mann vor mir kommt. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie ich erwartet hatte, auch wenn ich andere Aktivitäten sicherlich vorziehen würde. Ich schaffe es meine geistige Distanz auch dann noch aufrecht zu erhalten als er mich näher an sich heran zieht und meine nackte Haut auf den schon jetzt schweißfeuchten Stoff trifft. Der leichte Geruch nach Parfum, Schweiß und Eintopf den Menar ausströmt ist für mich unerwartet neutral. Sollte er entgegen aller Erwartungen heute gebadet haben? Erleichtert wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht Glückgehabt zu haben gebe ich weiter nach, lasse mich enger gegen ihn sinken und drapiere mich geschickt über eines der breiten Beine, was ein keuchendes Aufstöhnen hervorruft. Daraufhin kann ich nicht widerstehen ihn ein wenig zu reizen und lasse eine Hand schnell und federleicht über seinen Schritt streichen, woraufhin ein Zucken durch seinen ganzen Leib läuft. Mit einem Grunzen graben sich kurze Fingernägel in meine Flanken, die kleinen Augen sind fest zusammengekniffen. Es ist nicht wirklich schmerzhaft, aber für mich ein wenig unerwartet. Die unkontrollierte Kraft seiner Reaktionen beginnt mich trotz seines wenig einladeneden Erscheinungsbildes immer mehr zu faszinieren.

Das Gefühl ihn auch jetzt noch manipulieren zu können wo er den festen Vorsatz hat mich zu beherrschen, sein Verhalten zu steuern ohne dass er mir Widerstand entgegensetzt, ist ungwohnt, elektrisierend und macht selbst die klebrigen Finger auf meinem Rücken wieder wett. Normalerweise ist es immer mein Meister der die Kontrolle hat, der in jeder Situation beherrscht und wachsam ist, aber jetzt bekomme ich zum ersten Mal zu sehen wie sich jemand unter meinen Händen so sehr gehen lässt, dass er nicht einmal mehr seine Umgebung völlig wahrnimmt.

Versuchsweise lasse ich diesmal meine Hand langsam die Innenseite des baumstammdicken Schenkels hinaufgleiten. Als ich dieses Mal mein Ziel erreiche und schon ein wenig fester zupacke fällt das Zucken so heftig aus, dass ich beinahe zu Boden falle.

„Götter, verdammt!" Ruft der Mensch so laut neben meinem empfindlichen Ohr, dass ich nun selbst zusammenzucke, bevor er in sich zusammensinkt und mir klar wird, dass er wohl soeben seinen Höhepunkt gehabt haben muss. Sprachlos starre ich ihn für einen Moment nur an, wie er dort mit nicht einmal halb geöffnetem Hemd hockt und versucht seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ein wenig überrumpelt versuche ich zu entscheiden was als nächstes zu tun ist. Soll ich um Verzeihung bitten? Was wird mein Meister dazu sagen? Peinlich berührt dass mir eine solche Fehleinschätzung wiederlaufen ist erröte ich und warte nervös auf ein Zeichen dafür wie er zu diesem Vorkommnis stehen mag. Die Zeit scheint sich auf einmal endlos zu dehnen und ich merke wie sich ein nervöses Kribbeln in mir ausbreitet.Wieso sagt er denn nicht endlich etwas? Sogar eine Rüge wäre jetzt besser als weiter dieser ungewissen Stille ausgesetzt zu sein.

Gerade als ich Luft hole um zaghaft zu fragen was er nun wünscht befiehlt er mir plötzlich barsch mich wieder anzukleiden. Eine Aufgabe die ich in Rekordzeit erledigt habe.

„Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen." Verlangt er scharf. Nicht gewillt mich weiterhin seiner gefährlich ungehaltenen Gegenwart auszusetzen verbeuge ich mich lediglich und verschwinde nach einem leisen „Wie ihr wünscht Herr.", so schnell es geht aus dem Raum.

Da er mich weder geschlagen noch auf eine andere Weise gerügt oder angegriffen hat nehme ich an dass es ihm hauptsächlich selber peinlich ist, wie sehr er sich hat gehen lassen. Ein Glück für mich, dass er nicht mir die Schuld an seiner mangelnden Selbstbeherrschung zuschreibt. Ich hätte es ihm durchaus zugetraut so zu handeln und mich damit bei meinem Meister in noch größere Probleme zu stürzen.

Auch jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher wie er meine verfrühte Rückkehr aufnehmen wird. Dieser Gedanke lässt mich unwillkürlich langsamer gehen und für eine Sekunde erwäge ich ernsthaft noch ein wenig zu warten bevor ich wieder in die Kammer zurückkehre, aber da er trotzdem bescheid wissen wird ist diese Idee im Grunde nur geeignet ihn noch mehr zu verstimmen. Also schleppe ich mich schweren Herzens die Treppe hinauf und bereite mich darauf vor seinem Unmut standzuhalten.

Als ich jedoch zaghaft an die Tür klopfe ist es Meister Essal dessen unwilliges „Herein" erklingt. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitet sich bei dem Klang seiner Stimme in mir aus. Er hört sich nicht an als würde er eine Unterbrechung schätzen, bei dem was er gerade tut. Mit einiger Überwindung drücke ich die Klinke herunter und trete durch die Tür, um mich noch in der selben Bewegung auf die Knie sinken zu lassen. Das Geräusch mit dem die Türe hinter mir ins Schloss fällt jagt mir einen unfreiwilligen Schauer über den Rücken.

Wie ich erschrocken feststelle ist von den drei Magiern nur noch Meister Essal anwesend, der nun nun offenbar über eine angemessene Bestrafung des Namenlosen entschieden hat. Der andere Elf kniet mit bloßem Oberkörper vor einer der Liegen und hält sich mit krampfhaftem Griff an deren hölzerner Kante fest. Über die alten, halb verheilten Strimen auf seinem Rücken werden sich jetzt wohl ein paar neue legen, denn sein Herr hält bereits die Peitsche in der Hand.

„Es tut mir leid Herr." Beteuere ich schnell. „Ich wollte nicht stören. Wenn ihr erlaubt werde ich mich wieder entfernen Herr."

Ein schneidendes „Halt!" stoppt mich noch bevor ich mich erheben kann. Das ungute Gefühl in meinem Bauch wächst plötzlich um ein Vielfaches.

„Wieso bist du so schnell schon zurück?" Will der Magier misstrauisch wissen. Zu meinem Leidwesen kann ich die leichte Röte nicht verhindern die sich daraufhin auf meine Wangen stielt.

„Es scheint der Herr Menar ist sehr leicht... zufriedenzustellen Herr."

„Ist er das."

Dieses trockene Echo meiner Worte enthält keine Spur von Überzeugung. Mit wachsendem Schrecken muss ich zusehen wie sich Essal nähert und schließlich mit dem Stiel der Peitsche mein Kinn hebt. Ein schwaches Zittern setzt bei mir ein, als ich meinen Blick auf den scharf geschnittenen Wangenknochen des über mir stehenden Drows hefte. Ihm jetzt in die Augen zu schauen wäre mehr als dumm, aber selbst so kostet es mich einiges an Beherrschung still zu verharren, wenn alle meine Instinkte nach Flucht schreien.

„Oder hast du dich einfach vor deinen Pflichten gedrückt du kleine Ratte?"

Meine hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Hände verkrampfen sich bei diesen Worten.

„Shenjal ist viel zu nachgiebig wenn es um seine Sklaven geht." Bemerkt der Magier abfällig. „Deine Aufmüpfigkeit hat er dir jedenfalls noch nicht austreiben können wie es aussieht, aber diesmal bist du eindeutig zu weit gegangen Junge." Zischt er ungehalten. „Seine Befehle derart dreist zu missachten wird Konsequenzen haben für dich, dass kann ich dir sagen."

Wie kann ich ihm nur begreiflich machen dass Menar mich von sich aus weggeschickt hat? Unruhig beiße ich mir auf die Lippe um alle Beteuerungen meiner Unschuld zu unterdrücken. Ohne Erlaubnis das Wort an ihn zu richten würde meine Situation nicht verbessern. Aber es ist schwer ruhig zu bleiben bei diesen gefährlichen Anschuldigungen. Wo ist mein Meister nur hingegegangen, denke ich panisch während der lederumwickelte Stiel unsanft immer stärker gegen mein Kinn drückt und meinen Kopf weiter und weiter zurück zwingt?

„Ich denke es wird dir guttun einen kleinen Vorgeschmack zu erhalten von dem was dir hoffentlich bevorsteht Sklave."

Damit verschwindet auf einmal der Druck gegen mein Kinn, allerdings bin ich in diesem.Augenblick weit davon entfernt erleichtert zu sein. Die letzen Worte versprechen nichts Gutes für mich.

„Stell dich da hin." Kommt nun der barsche Befehl. Meister Essal deutet neben die Liege vor der, immer noch voller Anspannung, der Namenlose kniet. Mit weichen Knien trete ich näher und nehme schließlich die übliche Wartehaltung ein. Füße eine handbreit auseinander, die Finger auf dem Rücken verschlungen und den Kopf gesenkt. Wenn es sein muss kann ich stundenlang so ausharren. Ich habe sogar die meisten Schulstunden meines Herrn, auf diese Weise verbracht. Aufmerksam zuhörend und doch kaum beachtet. Diesmal werde ich um ein gewisses Maß an Beachtung allerdings kaum herumkommen.

Als der erste Schlag fällt kann ich ein leichtes Zucken nicht verhindern, während der andere Elf es tatsächlich schafft bis auf ein ersticktes Zischen völlig still zu halten.

„Uss." Zählt er laut, mit belegter Stimme.

„Draa."

Diesmal kann er ein leises Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Wieviele werden noch folgen?

„Llar."

Der dritte Schlag. Die Stimme schwankt bereits stärker, aber bis auf dieses gequälte Zählen sagt niemand ein Wort. Der Meister lässt sich Zeit zwischen den Schlägen und führt sie unregelmäßig aus, damit sich der andere Sklave nicht darauf einstellen kann.

„Quen."

Es ist mehr ein schmerliches Aufjaulen, aber es scheint noch zu genügen. Ich kann deutlich spüren wie ich langsam immer blasser werde. Es ist zwar nicht das erste Mal dass ich Zeuge einer solchen Züchtigung werde, aber zu wissen dass sie auch als Demonstration für mich persönlich gedacht ist lässt mich dem Ereigniss eine weit größere Tragweite als sonst zumessen.

„Huela."

Damit legt der Meister die Peitsche beiseite. Das Geräusch welches das Leder verursacht als es dumpf neben dem Namenlosen auf der Bettdecke auftrifft lässt mich aus einem unerfindlichen Grund erschauern. Mehr noch als der Anblick des nun mit frischen, roten Striemen bedeckten Rückens.

„Danke Herr." Würgt der andere mühsam hervor und sackt dabei ein wenig zusammen, als koste ihn das Sprechen Kraft die er eigentlich bräuchte um sich aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Steh auf." Verlangt sein Herr daraufhin unnachgiebig und mit einem derart befriedigten Unterton in der Stimme, dass es mich fröstelt. Ich will nicht bestreiten dass mein eigener Meister ebenfalls grausam ist, aber Essal ist trotz allem noch wesentlich bösartiger. Mit angehaltenem Atem schaue ich zu wie der Namenlose sich ächzend auf die Füße zwingt und nach einiger Zeit endlich schwankend, seinem Herrn gegenüber neben der Liege steht. Dann, ohne jegliche Vorzeichen, schlägt Essal ihm ins Gesicht. Dessen Sklave nimmt es hin ohne auch nur zu zucken. Er schwankt lediglich ein kleines bißchen stärker.

„Sehr gut." Schnurrt der Meister und streichelt jetzt die gerade erst malträtierte Wange. „Es scheint als bekämst du deine lästigen Instinkte doch langsam unter Kontrolle Ssinjin."

Ich kann bei dieser Aussage ein entsetztes Keuchen gerade noch zurückhalten. Hat er ihm etwa auf diese Weise die hart antrainierten Kriegerreflexe abgewöhnt? In diesem Moment verstehe ich um einiges besser die geschockte Reaktion des anderen nachdem er mich angegriffen hatte.

„Hilf ihm seinen Rücken zu versorgen." Befiehlt mir der Meister kühl. Damit scheint er dann abrupt das Interesse zu verlieren und verlässt nach einem letzten zufriedenen Blick auf sein Werk den Raum. Kaum ist die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, da bricht der Namenlose auch schon zusammen wie ein gefällter Baum. Ich kann gerade noch zufassen bevor er einfach zu Boden fällt und sich dabei noch mehr Verletzungen zuzieht. Behutsam lenke ich seine Bewegungen, bis er wieder einigermaßen stabil vor der Liege kniet, Kopf und Oberkörper diesmal flach auf die Liegefläche gebettet.

Glücklicherweise weiß ich wo sich die Salbe aus Essals Vorrat befindet. Jetzt den Namenlosen danach zu fragen wäre wohl wenig erfolgversprechend, denn der liegt nur noch teilnahmslos halb auf dem Bett, starrt zur Seite und scheint sich geistig aus der realen Welt zurückgezogen zu haben. Er reagiert kaum als ich vorsichtig den Schweiß von seinem Rücken wische und die nach Kräutern duftende Salbe auftrage.

Für eine Weile lenkt mich diese Aufgabe von meinen eigenen Problemen ab, aber sobald ich fertig bin und alles wieder verstaut habe brechen die Sorgen über mich herein. Was sage ich nur meinem Meister wenn Essal mich vor ihm wieder des Ungehorsams beschuldigt? Er kann den anderen Magier kaum der Lüge bezichtigen und damit dessen Wort weniger Bedeutung beimessen als dem eines Sklaven. Das zu tun käme einer direkten Beleidigung gleich und trotz seinem Hang zur Provokation würde mein Herr sicherlich nicht wegen einer solchen Lappalie einen Zwischenfall herausfordern. Schon gar nicht wenn ihm dadurch eine Gelegenheit entginge mich ein wenig zu quälen.

Mutlos grübelnd sehe ich durch das kleine Fenster hindurch zu wie sich die heutige Nacht langsam in den nächsten Morgen zu verwandeln beginnt und der niemals ganz versiegende Strom der Aktivität auf den Straßen wieder ein wenig an Stärke zunimmt. Der Namenlose ist inzwischen eingeschlafen vor Erschöpfung und nur seine Augen zucken noch ruhelos hinter geschlossenen Lidern. Ich beschließe ihn vorerst dort liegen zu lassen, denn ich denke er wird jedes bißchen Energie brauchen dass er bekommen kann.

Ohne eine Aufgabe bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als müßig die unter mir vorbeieilenden Personen zu betrachten und mir vorzustellen wo sie wohl so dringend hin müssen. Nach einer Weile fällt mir eine halb im Schatten einer Sackgasse verborgene Gestalt auf, die schon seit einiger Zeit auf etwas zu warten scheint. Oder vielleicht beobachtet sie jemanden? Aus Langeweile und Rastlosigkeit heraus beschließe ich einen Zauber auf sie anzuwenden, den ich erst vor kurzem gelernt habe und an dem ich noch etwas arbeiten muss. Er soll mir, im Falle der perfekten Ausführung, zeigen mit welchen magischen Gegenständen mein Gegenüber ausgerüstet ist. Bis jetzt ist es mir allerdings nur selten gelungen ein klares Bild zu erzeugen. Meistens bekomme ich lediglich bunte Schlieren zustande, die allenfalls Anhaltspunkte zur genauen Ausrüstung eines Gegners geben können.

Leise murmle ich die Formel, sorgfältig darauf achtend die Worte korrekt und im richtigen Rhythmus auszusprechen. Ein winziger Fehler kann das ganze Ergebnis verfälschen und dann ist alle Konzentration umsonst gewesen. Nachdem das letzte Wort über meine Lippen gekommen ist blicke ich gespannt hinunter in die Schatten. Zu meiner großen Begeisterung kann ich gleich darauf die roten Umrisse eines Schwertes und die grünen eines Dolches aufblitzen sehen. Diese beiden Waffen müssen praktisch in Magie getränkt sein wenn sie eine derart offensichtliche Reaktion erzielen. Die Farben sind ungewöhnlich und deuten auf eine sehr indivuduelle Verzauberung hin, deren Zweck ich aber ohne weitere Nachforschungen nicht allein bestimmen kann.

Die Person unten in der Gasse muss überraschenderweise meine Schnüffelei bemerkt haben, denn sie beginnt sofort sich suchend umzusehen. Unter der Kapuze und dem weiten Umhang kann ich zwar nicht einmal genau ausmachen welchem Geschlecht sie angehört oder ob sie mich als Versursacher erkennen können wird, doch trotzdem breche ich hastig den Zauber ab und weiche vom Fenster zurück. Normalerweise sollte nur jemand der Erfahrung mit Magie hat diesen Spruch bemerken, aber was tut so jemand mitten in der Nacht hier in einer dunklen Gasse? Noch unruhiger als zuvor kauere ich mich schließlich unglücklich in eine Ecke. Ist es nötig meinem Meister davon zu berichten oder wird er es als unwichtig abtun? Bin ich schon genau so paranoid wie die Drow, dass ich in jedem Unbekannten einen potentiellen Attentäter sehe? Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein harmloser Zufall, der sich als völlig unbedeutend herausstellen wird. Andererseits...

Auf einmal reißt mich jedoch unverhofft die Stimme meines Meisters aus den Gedanken.

_Wo bist du? Hast du deine Aufgabe erfüllt? _

Will er wissen.

_Ja Herr. Ich bin wieder in der Kammer Herr. _

_Komm herunter und triff mich vor dem Haus. Bring frische Kleider mit für uns beide Häschen. _

_Wie ihr wünscht Herr. _

Frische Kleider? Ich hoffe inständig darauf dass dieser Befehl heißt, dass wir vielleicht ein Badehaus aufsuchen werden. Der Geruch des Menschen Menar haftet noch immer schwach an mir und ich würde es sehr begrüßen ihn loszuwerden. Schnell krame ich alles zusammen und wecke dabei in meiner Eile den Namenlosen auf, der mich zunächst nur erstaunt anblickt. Als er allerdings realisiert dass ich ihn allein lassen werde, wird er auf der Stelle panisch.

„Wohin gehst du?" Will er zittrig wissen und klammert sich an meinem Ärmel fest, was beinahe dazu führt, dass ich den Stapel Kleider fallen lasse den ich gerade in einer großen, schwarzen Tasche verstauen will.

„Ich muss zu meinem Meister." Erkläre ich und mache mich los um endlich fertig zu werden. Schließlich will ich meinen Herrn nicht warten lassen. Schon gar nicht in dieser Situation.

„Du lässt mich alleine?" Fragt er nach einer Weile. Seine Stimme zittert bereits stärker, aber das ist nichts worauf ich im Moment Rücksicht nehmen könnte.

„Ja." Antworte ich deshalb schlicht und versuche mich mit der Tasche schnell zur Tür hinaus zu verdrücken. Behindert durch meine Last schaffe ich es jedoch nicht rechtzeitig und finde mich auf einmal mit einem sehr entschlossen schauenden Elfen konfrontiert, der mir den Weg zur Tür versperrt.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!" Fauche ich ihn ärgerlich an, woraufhin er nur stur den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich werde Ärger bekommen wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig da bin." Versuche ich es noch einmal in der Hoffnung er würde seine Meinung vielleicht doch noch ändern, aber ich ernte lediglich ein weiteres Kopfschütteln.

„Mach Platz oder du kannst was erleben!" Herrsche ich ihn daraufhin drohend an. Wut steigt in mir hoch. Wieso muss er gerade jetzt Probleme machen und mir in den Rücken fallen?

„Ja? Und wie willst du das schaffen?" Fragt der Namenlose angespannt. „Du siehst nicht so aus als wärst du stark genug um mich zu besiegen."

Auch das noch. Ich muss an ihm vorbei und dass schnell, aber dieser Irre scheint es geradezu auf eine Konfrontation anzulegen. Das kann er haben wenn er will! Ich denke gar nicht daran mich von ihm herumstoßen zu lassen, beschließe ich wütend, denn anders als bei Ethin bin ich ihm gegenüber nicht durch irgendwelche Verbote gebunden. Mir ist natürlich klar, dass mein Meister nicht erfreut sein wird falls jemandem das volle Ausmaß meiner magischen Kenntnisse klar würde, aber nachdem zumindest schon Meister Geryn mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit von Ethin weiß, dass ich die Feuerbeschwörung beherrsche kann ich es wohl riskieren sie jetzt anzuwenden. Auf mein kaum hörbar geflüstertes „Shas" hin erscheint eine flackernde Flamme auf meiner freien Handfläche.

„Wenn du nicht sofort von der Tür weggehst," sage ich eisig, „dann kannst du dich von deinem hübschen Gesicht verabschieden und den Rest deiner erbärmlichen Zeit als Versuchsobjekt für neue Foltermethoden verbringen. Zu mehr wirst du dann nämlich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein!"

Mit überraschter Angst in den blauen Augen weicht er daraufhin seitlich aus als ich näher trete und gibt dadurch tatsächlich den Weg frei. Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber wie es aussieht haben meine Drohungen wohl Wirkung gezeigt. Misstrauisch behalte ich ihn im Auge als ich mich so schnell es mit meiner Last geht auf den Gang hinaus quetsche. Erst als die Tür hinter mir zufällt entspanne ich mich ein kleines bißchen und mache mich mit einem letzten gemurmelten „blöder Idiot!" auf den Weg nach unten um meinen Meister zu treffen. Erst als ich durch die Tür hinaus auf die Straße trete fällt mir wieder die Gestalt in der dunklen Gasse ein.


	28. chapter28

Disclaimer: Drow, Gottheiten und Setting zum xten mal immer noch nicht meine.

* * *

A/N: So. Demnächst muss ich von der Uni aus auf einige Exkursionen fahren und werde nicht sonderlich viel zu Hause sein. Mit dem nächsten Kap könnte es also etwas länger dauern.

* * *

An infallible method of conciliating a tiger is to allow oneself to be devoured.

**Konrad Adenauer** (1876-1967) German politician

* * *

**C**

**Mord am Morgen**

**C**

Ich habe kaum Zeit mich kurz nach der geheimnisvollen Person umzuschauen, da sehe ich bereits meinen Meister an der nächsten Straßenecke stehen.

„Wir gehen ins Badehaus." Verkündet er knapp sobald er mich erspäht hat und ist schon drei Schritte die Straße hinunter bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise bei ihm angelangt bin. Hastig verlängere ich meine Schritte um ihn einzuholen. Die Aussicht auf ein Bad ist zwar sehr verlockend, aber ich möchte eigentlich nicht unbedingt den ganzen Weg bis zu den Badehäusern rennen, weil ich größere Schwierigkeiten habe als er wenn es darum geht sich in dem Gedränge auf der Straße einen Weg zu bahnen und ich den Anschluss zu ihm verliere. Nachdem ich endlich in der üblichen Distanz von ungefähr drei Schritten hinter ihm bin sind wir zu weit weg um noch weiter Ausschau nach irgendwelchen Fremden zu halten. Wahrscheinlich war es niemand der etwas mit uns zu tun hatte, versuche ich mich abzulenken, aber ein schwaches, hartnäckiges Gefühl der Beunruhigung bleibt dennoch zurück.

Das wir wegen einem Bad zum wiederholten mal durch die halbe Stadt laufen, lässt mich annehmen dass mein Meister mehr im Sinn hat als nur simple Reinigung. Die hätte er auch im Haus von Menar bekommen können, wenn dessen einigermaßen annehmbarer Reinlichkeitszustand als Hinweis auf vorhandene Einrichtungen gewertet werden kann. Offensichtlich weiß mein Herr sehr genau wie er sich in dieser Stadt zurechtfindet. Ob er schon einmal hier gewesen ist, bevor er Aufträge des Rates erfüllen musste? Wieder einmal wird mir klar wie wenig ich eigentlich über ihn weiß, selbst nachdem ich nun monatelang praktisch Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite verbracht habe.

Ich bin froh als wir nach einiger Zeit endlich in Sichtweite eines großzügig angelegten Gebäudes kommen, über dessen Türe ein Schild hängt, dass es eindeutig als unser angestrebtes Ziel ausweist. Meine Schultern fangen bereits an zu schmerzen von dem Gewicht der eilig gepackten Tasche. In meiner Hast und der Sorge etwas zu vergessen war ich gründlicher als nötig und habe bestimmt einiges zu viel eingesteckt.

Neben der Türe stehen zwei massige, mit eleganten Lanzen und zwei weniger dekorativen, aber dafür praktischen Schwertern bewaffnete Männer. Sie bewegen sich keinen Zentimeter als mein Meister mit gewohnter Arroganz an ihnen vorbeirauscht und sich am Empfang aufbaut. Ein wenig überrascht bin ich allerdings schon, als der gepflegte, junge Mann hinter dem Tresen aus samtig glänzendem Rosenholz sogleich dienstbeflissen fragt, ob er den üblichen Raum herrichten und jemanden Namens Eilan holen lassen soll.

„Den Raum wie immer," entgegnet mein Herr kühl „aber einen Sklaven habe ich heute selber mitgebracht."

„Wie ihr wünscht."

Mit einer, für meine Augen, ungewohnt knapp ausfallenden Verbeugung geleitet uns der Mann zu einem Tisch, wo wir offenbar bei einer kleinen Erfrischung auf die Fertigstellung des verlangten Raumes warten werden. Ich kann mir leider nur zu genau denken wer dieser Eilan ist, dessen Dienste der Angestellte so eilfertig angeboten hat und zu meinem Leidwesen ruft die Vorstellung einen heftigen Stich der Eifersucht in mir hervor. Ich versuche zwar es zu verbergen, weiß aber genau, dass mein Herr in diesem Fall nicht einmal unsere Verbindung anstrengen musste um bescheid zu wissen, denn der böse Blick, den ich dem unwissenden Mann hinterherwerfe sobald er uns den Rücken zukehrt, hat mich sofort verraten. Am liebsten würde ich mich abwenden und in einer Ecke verkriechen um nicht das befriedigte Grinsen meines Herrn sehen zu müssen, aber ich weiß natürlich dass eine solche Unaufmerksamkeit ihn nur verärgern würde. So sehr ich ihn brauche und mich gleichzeitig dafür hasse, er ist doch mein Herr und ich bin dafür zuständig mich um ihn und seine Bedürfnisse zu kümmern, nicht irgendein dahergelaufener Mensch in einem zweitklassigen Badehaus!

Den Rest der erstaunlich kurzen Wartezeit verbringe ich mit dunklen Gedanken und einem überaus amüsierten Meister, der meinen Zwiespalt sehr zu genießen scheint, während ich diese pompöse Halle samt sprudelndem Springbrunnen und den ganzen teuren Marmor, den der Architekt dieses Gebäudes wohl von Herzen lieben muss, zu den neun Höllen wünsche.

Das Zimmer, zu dem wir schließlich von einer überaus hübschen, aber glücklicherweise größtenteils stummen Dienerin geleitet werden, ist ebenfalls großzügig angelegt und nur spärlich beleuchtet. Eine Maßnahme die den empfindlichen Drowaugen sehr entgegenkommt und gleichzeitig durch geschickte Platzierung der Lichtquellen das bereits eingelassene, duftende Bad in der riesigen, fast schon teichartigen Vertiefung in der Mitte des großen Raumes noch besser zur Geltung bringt.

„Sehr gut." Murmelt mein Herr, hauptsächlich zu sich selbst und schnuppert genießerisch, was mir die nötige Zeit gibt um unsere Kleider schnell auf einem leeren Regal zu platzieren, bevor ich mich auf sein leichtes Kopfnicken hin daran mache ihn zu entkleiden. Dass er jedoch gleichzeitig damit beginnt auch meine Kleidung abzustreifen überrascht mich völlig. Normalerweise ist dies ebenfalls meine Aufgabe. Noch verunsicherter bin ich als er mir befiehlt zuerst in die Wanne zu steigen und dann langsam um den Rand und damit auch um mich herumschleicht wie eine Katze um die Maus. Erst als er schließlich sagt: „Menar scheint unerwartet rücksichtsvoll zu dir gewesen zu sein Häschen." Kann ich endlich vermuten was der Grund für dieses seltsame Benehmen ist.

„Er war sehr leicht zufriedenzustellen Herr." Wiederhole ich die Erklärung, die ich bereits Meister Essal gegeben habe, diesmal ohne zu stocken.

„Sehr leicht?"

„Er... er hat mich kaum berührt Herr." Sage ich sehr leise und senke beschämt den Kopf, eine ähnliche Reaktion wie die des anderen Meisters fürchtend. Als jedoch alles was folgt eine auffordernde Handbewegung ist, gebe ich eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse, schließend mit einem recht unsicheren, kläglichen: „...und dann schickte er mich weg Herr."

Während der endlosen Sekunden der Stille die nun folgen warte ich angespannt auf seine Reaktion. Das er nichts sagt macht mich unruhig und als ich an den leichten Bewegungen des Wassers erkenne, dass er hinter mir inn die Wanne geglitten ist, muss ich hart darum kämpfen auch weiterhin völlig still zu stehen.

„Wo hat er dich berührt?"

Zwei dunkle Arme schlingen sich langsam um meine Mitte und die Gänsehaut die folgt lässt meine Nasenflügel beben. Ich bin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch mich einfach an den warmen Körper hinter mir zu lehnen und einer ungewissen Anspannung, weil ich noch nicht genau erahnen kann wohin diese Befragung führen wird.

„Meinen Rücken Herr." Flüstere ich nun fast, unvorbereitet auf das plötzliche Gefühl eines weichen, nassen Schwammes der als nächstes über meine Schulterblätter gleitet und von dort mit langsamen methodischen Bewegungen weiter nach unten wandert. Er wäscht den Menschen von mir ab, schießt es mir auf einmal durch den Kopf. Der Gedanke ist gleichzeitig erniedrigend und erleichternd. Einerseits bin ich froh den letzten Rest dieses Geruches loszuwerden, der hartnäckig an mir zu kleben scheint, aber andererseits schmerzt es mich auch dass ich nach dem Kontakt mit Menar ganz offensichtlich als beschmutzt angesehen werde. Hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt wäre ich niemals freiwillig zu ihm gegangen. Bevor ich es unterdrücken kann ist mir ein kaum hörbarer Seufzer entschlüpft. Kaum hörbar heißt bei meinem Meister leider dass er ihn auf jeden Fall wahrgenommen hat. Unbewusst verspanne ich mich bei diesem Gedanken.

„Traurig weil du mich zwingst dich zu bestrafen Häschen?" Fragt er spöttisch. Ich starre stumm auf die dunkelroten Rosenblätter die vor mir im heißen Wasser schwimmen. Leicht beunruhigt von dem schwachen Gefühl des Trotzes das dabei in mir aufsteigt. Ich weiß ich sollte solche Gefühle nicht haben, aber es ist so schwer sie zu unterdrücken.

„Hättest du mir eine andere Wahl gelassen wäre es nicht so geschehen." Stellt er dann überaschend ernsthaft fest. „Eigentlich bist zu viel zu schade für so ein ungehobeltes Schwein."

Mir steht fast der Mund offen vor Staunen. So nah an etwas das auch nur entfernt einer Entschuldigung gleicht ist er bisher niemals gekommen! Bevor ich mich von diesem Schock erholt habe, dreht er mich bereits herum und küsst mich besitzergreifend. Unfähig mich in diesem Moment mit einer derart ungewöhnlichen Äußerung auseinanderzusetzen flüchte ich mich in die bekannte Routine des Sex und verdränge das eben gesagte.

Als wir zu unserer Unterkunft zurückkehren ist es bereits früher Mittag und zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit bekomme ich wieder die volle Kraft der Sonne zu spüren. Genießen kann ich es allerdings nicht wirklich, denn aufrgund der Wärme und den beengten Verhältnissen in dieser Stadt, die eine adäquate Abfallentsorgung offenbar nicht zulassen, ruft die zunehmende Hitze auch eine Geruchsentwicklung hervor, die mich angewidert die Nase kräuseln lässt. Was zuvor noch erträgliche Ausdünstungen waren entwickelt sich durch die günstige Wetterlage zu einem ausgewachsenen Gestank. Ich vermeide es zwar genauer hinzuschauen, aber ich bin mir sicher, täte ich es würde ich auch unzählige Ratten ausmachen können, die zwischen den Haufen aus Unrat herumkriechen, die sich überall auftürmen.

Ausnahmsweise ist mein Meister davon völlig unbeeindruckt. Wie es aussieht hat unser Bad seine Laune so sehr verbessert, dass er über solche Kleinigkeiten hinwegsehen kann. Ich wünschte das wäre auch bei mir der Fall. Tagsüber ist das Gedränge sogar noch größer und meine Zehen beginnen zu schmerzen nachdem mir zum dritten mal ein grobschlächtiger Mensch auf die Füße getreten ist. Meine generell schon vorhandene Abneigung gegen große Ansammlungen von Leuten verstärkt sich nur noch und ich bin unglaublich erleichtert als endlich das große Haus aus roten Ziegeln in Sichtweite kommt. Die dicht gedrängte Masse von Lebewesen erweckt in mir den Wunsch weit weg zu rennen und die Gewissheit dass ich ihr nicht wirklich entkommen kann verstärkt dieses Gefühl nur noch.

Gerade als die Erleichterung darüber in mir aufsteigt bald wieder in einer angenehm leeren Umgebung zu sein, werde ich auf einmal besonders heftig angerempelt und muss plötzlich darum kämpfen überhaupt auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Als ich meine Balance soweit zurückerlangt habe, dass ich mich umschauen kann um zu sehen wer es war der mich da beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hat, sehe ich nur noch die Rückseite eines schwarzen Kapuzenmantels wie ihn die Drowsoldner tragen, unter dessen Kapuze eine einzelne Strähne silbrig weißen Haares hervorblitzt.

Missmutig fasse ich die Tasche, in der nun unsere schmutzige Kleidung ist, fester und beeile mich meinen Meister wieder einzuholen. Normalerweise beschränken die Soldaten sich eher auf verbale Angriffe wenn mein Herr in der Nähe ist, aber in der praktischen Anonymität der Masse ist scheinbar das Wagnis nicht so groß ihrer Feindseligkeit auch auf andere Weise Luft zu machen. Wenigstens ist dieser Soldat allein gewesen, stelle ich nach einer hastigen Kontrolle meiner näheren Umgebung fest, bei der ich zum Glück bis auf meinen Meister nur noch Menschen und einen einzelnen Zwerg entdecke.

Ich versuche ein weiteres Mal einen besseren Halt der Tasche zu bekommen und gleichzeitig weiter zu gehen, muss aber feststellen, dass irgendetwas hartes unangenehm auf meinen Oberschenkel drückt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ertrage ich dieses störende Ding bis mein Meister endlich am Eingang des Hauses innehält und mir damit Zeit gibt nachzufühlen was sich da gerade so ungünstig positioniert hat. Zu meiner Überraschung muss ich bemerken, dass es keinesfalls etwas in unserem Gepäck, sondern ein Klumpen in meiner eigenen Hosentasche war der mir solche Probleme bereitet hat. Bevor ich jedoch dazu komme ihn herauszuholen hat sich die Tür geöffnet und mein Meister tritt ein.

Nachdem er zügig die Treppe hinaufgegangen ist hält er oben auf einmal mitten im Schritt inne und streckt einen Arm aus, in den ich prompt hineinrenne. Der plötzlich so angespannte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht jagt mir einen Schrecken ein und lässt mich nur stumm zurückstarren.

_Jemand ist im Zimmer. _

Ertönt seine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

_Gib mir die Tasche und geh vor. Falls du angegriffen wirst schlag zurück. _

Damit händigt er mir einen kleinen Kristall aus, dessen relativ simple Anwendung ich bereits vor einiger Zeit erlernt habe. Auf ein bestimmtes Kommandowort hin entläd sich eine bedingt steuerbare Energiewelle, die einen Gegner im günstigstens Falle einige Meter zurückwirft.

Mit unvermittelt laut klopfendem Herzen nicke ich und befolge die beunruhigenden Befehle. Irgendwie hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass der Warnspruch den mein Meister auf die Zimmertür gelegt hat tatsächlich einmal zum Einsatz kommen würde. Dass dies jetzt offensichtlich doch der Fall ist lässt mich an der Harmlosigkeit des Unbekannten in der Gasse zweifeln. Zu meinem Glück ist mein Herr zu beschäftigt um diese Gedanken mitzubekommen, da alle seine Sinne in diesem Moment auf die potentielle Bedrohung gerichtet sind.

Mit meiner Rolle als lebender Schutzschild bin ich nach wie vor nicht sehr glücklich, aber natürlich bleibt mir kaum eine andere Wahl. Lieber nehme ich die unbekannte Gefahr vor mir in kauf als den sicheren Zorn meines Herrn, der mich bei ein Verweigerung treffen würde!

Mit feuchter Hand umklammere ich den kleinen durchsichtigen Kristall und versenke ihn vorerst in meiner Tasche. Die pulsierende Energie, die ich darin fühle beruhigt mich ein wenig. Sie gibt mir die Gewissheit mich wenigstens ein bisschen verteidigen zu können. Trotzdem geht mein Atem schneller als ich auf die Tür zutrete und noch während ich die Klinke herunterdrücke das Kommandowort für den Energiezauber stumm in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins rufe.

Bevor ich allerdings auch nur eine einzige Silbe über die Lippen bringe werde ich grob am Kragen gepackt und durch die kaum geöffnete Tür gezerrt. Nur eine Sekunde später setzt mir jemand von hinten einen Dolch an die Kehle. Kurz erstarre ich voller Entsetzen, aber sobald ich den Körper des anderen hinter mir spüre reagiere ich halb aus instinktiver Gewohnheit, halb aus einer verrückten Hoffnung heraus ihn damit abzulenken und presse mich gegen meinen Angreifer, genau gegen die richtigen Stellen reibend.

Ein überraschtes Zischen ist mein Lohn. Für Sekundenbruchteile ist er wirklich überrumpelt und der gefährliche Druck auf meine Arterie lässt nach. Diese Zeit reicht mir um den Arm so weit wegzudrücken, dass ich mich in seinem Griff halb umdrehen kann und dann mit einem einzigen Wort aus nächster Nähe die Energie des Kristalls zu entfesseln, woraufhin wir beide auseinander geschleudert werden. Er jedoch mit sehr viel mehr Wucht als ich.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallt der Eindringling an die Wand. Leider aufgrund der kurzen Entfernung zu dem Hinderniss nicht hart genug als das er dabei das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, aber der Aufprall reicht um ihm für kurze Zeit die Luft aus der Lunge zu treiben und die Kapuze des dunkelbraunen Mantels von seinem Kopf gleiten zu lassen.

Entsetzt starre ich in grüne Augen. Ethin! Ist mein erster, geschockter Gedanke, doch gleich darauf fallen mir kleine Unterschiede auf. Die Frisur stimmt nicht. Ethins Haare sind zwar ebenfalls blond, aber sehr viel kürzer und die Statur meines Gegenübers ist auch ein wenig zu muskulös um zu dem Sklaven zu gehören den ich kenne. Außerdem fehlt dieser Wahnsinn, der Ethin wie ein Schatten anzuhaften scheint und in stetiger Angriffslust aus seinen Augen glitzert.

Der seltsame Doppelgänger schnappt heftig nach Luft, starrt mich dabei durchdringend an, entscheidet dann jedoch nach einem Blick über meine Schulter auf einmal sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen und hechtet mit wenigen Sätzen quer durch den Raum und aus dem dafür eigentlich viel zu klein scheinenden Fenster. Zu verwirrt um ihm zu folgen starre ich lediglich auf die kleine Öffnung und versuche meiner wild wirbelnden Gedanken wieder Herr zu werden. Das muss der mysteriöse Zwillingsbruder gewesen sein. Elavelynral, Ainwes Kommandant. Aber was um alles in der Welt tut er bloß hier? Hat er vielleicht geglaubt seinen Bruder hier vorzufinden und ihn befreien zu können?

An der Türe kann ich jetzt meinen Meister laut und herzhaft fluchen hören. Er muss durch sein plötzliches Erscheinen diese überstürzte Flucht des Attentäters verursacht haben. Denn dass ist es was dieser Eindringling war, wie mir bei dem Anblick des Bettes mit Meister Essals langsam auskühlender Leiche abrupt klar wird. Die große Lache glitzernden Blutes und das hässliche Loch das in seiner Kehle klafft lassen jede Spekulation überflüssig werden. Er ist ganz eindeutig tot. Der Namenlose liegt neben dem Bett auf dem Boden, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Herrn hat er offenbar diesen Angriff überlebt und ist nur ohnmächtig. Jedenfalls atmet er noch und scheint keine größeren Wunden davongetragen zu haben.

Wie jemand es schaffen konnte Meister Essal so ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Gegenwehr zu ermorden wird mir wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Nichts im Raum scheint auch nur verschoben oder sonst irgendwie in Unordnung geraten zu sein. Mit noch immer zittrigen Knien gehe ich zu dem Namenlosen, während mein Meister knurrend einen Stasisspruch über die Beschehrung auf dem Bett spricht und sich anschickt, mittels einer schnell hervorgeholten Kristallkugel, den Rat von diesem Vorfall zu unterrichten. Er wirkt zwar äußerlich kaum überrascht, aber das kann auch täuschen. Möglicherweise weiß ja der andere Sklave mehr über die Geschehnisse dieses Morgens und kann Auskunft geben wenn ich ihn nur wach bekomme.

Vorsichtig stupse ich zunächst nur seine Schulter an. Das gestrige Erlebnis und sein Angriff sind mir noch zu gut in Erinnerung um mehr zu wagen. Keine Reaktion. Ich versuche es noch einmal, jetzt ein wenig stärker.

„Wach auf." Sage ich leise. Noch immer nichts.

„Evoe."

Ich schrecke auf.

„Herr?"

„Ich muss für ein paar Stunden fort. Sorge dafür dass hier nichts durcheinander kommt und warte auf mich."

„Ja Herr."

Damit greift er sich einen weiteren Zauberstab aus seinem Arsenal und stapft mit mürrischer Miene aus dem Zimmer. Ich war zwar zu beschäftigt um es mitzubekommen, aber wie es aussieht hat ihn der Rat zurück in die Stadt gerufen. Die Aussicht einige Stunden allein mit einer Leiche und einem Ohnmächtigen zu verbringen heitert mich keinesfalls auf, aber mir bleibt kaum eine andere Wahl. Seufzend nehme ich meine Bemühungen den Namenlosen zu wecken wieder auf, aber ohne großen Erfolg dabei zu haben. Irgendwann gebe ich auf und beschließe noch eine Weile zu warten bevor ich es wieder versuche.

Während der Gedanke daran, dass Essal tot ist mir eine gewisse Erleichterung beschert, tut der Anblick seiner Leiche das nicht unbedingt. Um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen gehe ich ans Fenster und versuche mich abzulenken indem ich wieder einmal die Straße beobachte. Dabei fällt mir jedoch zwangläufig der Unbekannte wieder ein. Elavelynral kann es eigentlich nicht gewesen sein, denn soweit ich mich erinnere trug er im Gegensatz zu demjenigen den ich beobachtet habe kein Schwert. Es sei denn er hätte es irgendwo zurückgelassen, was jedoch kaum logisch wäre wenn man plant sich kurz darauf in eine Konfrontation mit einem gefährlichen Drowmagier zu begeben.

Der seltsame Klumpen in meiner Tasche drängt sich nun ebenfalls zurück in mein Bewusstsein. Neugierig hole ich ihn hervor. Ein Stück Pergament, dass jemand um einen kleinen Stein gewickelt hat. Bei diesem Anblick muss ich nun doch schlucken, denn ich nehme ziemlich sicher an dass dies eine Nachricht ist. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, um mein plötzlich flatterndes Herz zu beruhigen, wickle ich vorsichtig den Bogen, der bei näherem Hinsehen jedoch eigentlich eher als Fetzen zu bezeichnen ist, ab und entfalte ihn.

_E ist in der Stadt und wird wahrscheinlich angreifen. Er ist missinformiert und voller Hoffnung! Sie schicken den Menschen, aber niemand weiß genau wo er sich aufhält. _

_T_

Eine Weile starre ich nur auf die elegant fließende Schrift. T wird höchstwahrscheinlich Tashja heißen, aber den Sinn ihrer Botschaft kann ich nicht eindeutig erschließen, auch wenn ich mir jetzt sicher bin, dass sie der Soldat war der mich so heftig angerempelt hat. Will sie mit dieser Nachricht ihren Vater warnen oder ihn darum bitten dafür zu sorgen, dass dem Zwilling nichts zustößt? Da sie mit den Sestrainie zusammenarbeitet schließe ich eher auf Letzteres. Bei dem Gedanken an das Risiko das sie und auch alle anderen Beteiligten eingehen, indem sie sich auch nur hier aufhalten, wird mir leicht schwindelig. Dieser ganze Aufwand für jemanden den ich selbst nur als gefährlichen Wahnsinnigen betrachten kann! Ehe ich mich versehe kollidieren meine Fingerknöchel voll blinder Wut scherzhaft mit der Wand. Der scharfe Schmerz bringt mich zwar abrupt wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, vermindert jedoch meinen Zorn über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens nicht ein bißchen. Jemand wie Ethin hat es einfach nicht verdient dass sich andere für ihn opfern!

Wenigstens weiß ich nun wer die Gestalt unten in der Gasse war. Entreri trägt meines Wissens sowohl Schwert als auch Dolch und hätte einen sehr plausiblen Grund sich hier aufzuhalten, wenn er wirklich geschickt wurde um den eigensinnigen Elavelynral aufzuhalten. Ich nehme an er ist auch vetraut genug mit Magie um zu spüren wenn ihn Jemand auf diese Weise beobachtet.

Es frustriert mich, dass ich jetzt zwar die einzelnen Puzzleteile zusammensetzen kann, diese Erkenntnis jedoch um einiges zu spät gekommen ist. Zu spät um irgendeinen Einfluss auf die Ereignisse haben zu können. Eins ist klar, mein Meister wird keineswegs erfreut sein wenn er diese Nachricht erhält. Mit einem leisen Seufzen überlege ich, wie ich sie ihm geben könnte ohne dabei sofort seinen geballten Ärger abzubekommen, komme aber vorerst zu keinem befriedigendem Ergebnis.

Missmutig nehme ich meine Versuche den Namenlosen zu wecken wieder auf und gehe schließlich in einer letzten verzweifelten Maßnahme sogar so weit ihm einen Becher kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten. Das scheint Wirkung zu zeigen wo alles Schütteln und Rufen versagt hat. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schlägt der andere Elf die Augen auf.

„Was ist passiert?" Murmelt er verwaschen und fügt dann kläglich hinzu: „Mein Kopf tut so weh."

„Ethins Bruder war hier und hat deinen Meister getötet." Erkläre ich ohne auch nur den Versuch zu machen die Ereignisse irgendwie zubeschönigen oder abzumildern. Meine Geduld mit ihm ist nach dieser langwierigen Weckaktion am Ende.

„Ethins Bruder?" Fragt er nach einem Augenblick auf einmal misstrauisch nach. „Was weißt du darüber!"

Mit der Heftigkeit seiner Worte weckt er wiederum bei mir Misstrauen und deshalb frage ich nur bockig zurück: „Und was weißt du darüber?"

Unwillig weitere Informationen preiszugeben starren wir uns eine Weile nur stumm an, ohne dass sich einer überwinden kann seine Deckung aufzugeben.

„Seine Familie will ihn zurückholen." Bietet der Namenlose schließlich möglichst allgemein an, wonach ich eine angewiderte Grimasse nicht unterdrücken kann.

„Hast du ihn schon einmal gesehen?" Will ich schließlich wissen, woraufhin er leicht verunsichert den Kopf schüttelt.

„Die Reise hierher ist das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich die Räume des Herrn verlassen habe." Gibt er leise zu und ein leicht beschämter Ausdruck stielt sich auf sein Gesicht. „Dies alles ist so viel schwieriger gewesen als ich mir je hätte träumen lassen."

Wie bitte? Er hat damit gerechnet? Ist er etwa freiwillig in die Sklaverei gegangen, als Spion? Mich schaudert bei dem Gedanken. Wenn dem so sein sollte, dann übertrifft sein Wahnsinn sogar noch den von Ethin. Ich frage jedoch nicht nach. Auch wenn er wahnsinnig ist will ich ihn nicht unabsichtlich durch das Halsband verraten, weil ich zu viel weiß. Diese Chance besteht sowieso schon, allein durch meine Spekulationen.

„Nun ja." Sage ich böse und rücke ein wenig von ihm ab. „Falls sie ihn wirklich jemals befreien sollten werden sie kaum noch viel Freude an ihm haben."

Er schreckt aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Schau mich an." Antworte ich mit einem Schulterzucken. „Oder besser, schau dich selbst an und was nur ein paar Monate unter den Drow bei uns bewirkt haben. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ein Jahrhundert in solchen Verhältnissen spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen wäre?"

„Das kann nicht sein!" Begehrt er auf. „Ich habe ihn gekannt... früher. Er würde sich niemals brechen lassen!"

Diesmal breche ich in Gelächter aus, was sogar mich selbst ein wenig überrascht und einen besorgten Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des anderen Elfen zaubert.

„Gebrochen ist er vielleicht auch gar nicht unbedingt." Gebe ich zu als ich mich nach einer Weile wieder beruhigt habe. „Aber ziemlich verbogen und verdreht."

„Er wird geheilt werden." Beharrt mein Gegenüber mit fast schön wütender Intensität. Ich schätze er wird mir kaum Glauben schenken, bis er Ethin nicht selbst gesehen hat und vielleicht nicht mal dann. Wenn er einsehen müsste, dass sein Opfer und alles Leiden umsonst war würde das wohl einfach zu vieles von dem was er getan hat infrage stellen.

„Wie du meinst." Erkläre ich mit einem weiteren Schulterzucken. Schließlich ist es nicht an mir sein Leben noch mehr zu zerstören. „Trotzdem denke ich du solltest vielleicht so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden."

Er schaut mich lediglich verstört an, bei diesem meiner Meinung nach durchaus logischen Vorschlag.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Gut dann eben nicht." Gebe ich gereizt zurück. Wenn er sich der Gefahr einer Befragung unter Folter aussetzen will, meinetwegen. Es ist natürlich auch möglich dass sich niemand weiter darum kümmert, da mein Meister ohnehin gesehen hat um wen es sich bei dem Täter handelte, aber falls eines der Ratsmitglieder dennoch Lust verspürt sich mit ein wenig Quälerei die Zeit zu vertreiben wäre der Elf neben mir das perfekte Zielobjekt. Ohne selbst den zweifelhaften Schutz seines Meisters ist er völlig wehrlos, vor allem nachdem er psychisch wahrscheinlich schon so sehr verkrüppelt wurde, dass er kaum noch den nötigen Willen besitzt sich ernsthaft zu verteidigen. Wenn seine Bindung zur Sestrainie Familie so weit geht, dass er für sie sterben würde, dann soll er das von mir aus tun. Er wird ja sehen was er davon hat.

Durch diese Zurschaustellung bedingungsloser Treue seltsam beunruhigt fange ich wieder einmal an aufzuräumen und verstaue die Dinge wieder im Schrank die ich zuvor so hektisch herausgeholt hatte, nachdem mein Meister mich zum Bad befahl. Ich verstehe die Gefühle nicht die hinter einer solchen Hingabe stehen und kann sein Handeln einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Er wird bereits jetzt für den Rest seines Lebens mit den Folgen der kurzen Zeit bei Meister Essal zu kämpfen haben, aber anstatt zu fliehen wenn er könnte bleibt er und riskiert den Tod. Irgendwann bin ich es einfach leid weiter zu grübeln, gebe endlich meiner Müdigkeit nach und rolle mich neben der Tür auf dem Boden zusammen um an diesem Tag wenigstens noch ein kleines bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen bevor mein Meister zurückkehrt und hier vielleicht doch noch die Hölle losbricht.

Als irgendwann nach einer, für mein Gefühl viel zu kurzen Zeit die Tür auffliegt und statt meinem eigenen Herrn Meister Geryn hereinstürmt, bin ich froh diesen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, denn seiner zornigen Miene nach zu schließen steht er kurz vor der Explosion. Diese gerade erst angebrochene Nacht verspricht äußerst anstrengend zu werden.

Der andere Sklave muss ebenfalls eingeschlafen sein, denn als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand kracht sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel dass er, ähnlich wie ich, erschrocken hochschreckt. Wir beide sind, in der rein instintkiven Reaktion eines jeden Drowsklaven, bereits auf den Knien noch bevor wir überhaupt ansatzweise wach sind.

„Ssussun pholor ukta!" Flucht der Meister bei dem blutigen Anblick, was soviel heißt wie: Licht über ihn. Ob er damit den Mörder oder den gerade Verstorbenen meint bleibt jedoch vorerst dahingestellt. Es dauert allerdings nicht sehr lange bis er richtig anfängt zu schimpfen.

„Diese verdammte Made!" Wettert er und tritt wütend nach dem unschuldigen Bett. „Wenn ich ihn jemals in die Finger bekomme wird er um den Tod betteln! Widerlicher Ork verdammter! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Hirnloser Sohn eines..."

Auf diese Weise geht es noch eine Weile weiter, während zuerst mein Herr und dann zu meiner übergroßen Freude auch Ethin in den Raum gehetzt kommen. Ersterer mit leicht entnervter Mimik. Wahrscheinlich langweilt ihn die ausdauernde Schimpftirade Meister Geryns, denn für ziellose Polemik hatte er noch nie besonders viel übrig.

Ein unmerkliches Zucken durchläuft den Namenlosen beim Anblick meines Lieblingsfeindes, doch zu meinem Leidwesen irgnoriert Ethin ihn völlig und sinkt stattdessen direkt neben mir auf die Knie kaum dass er das Zimmer betreten hat. Hier ist er gerade eben aus der unmittelbaren Reichweite seines Herrn entfernt, aber doch nah genug um nicht ungehorsam zu wirken. Wenn ich dessen momentane Stimmung bedenke kann ich seine Entscheidung sogar verstehen.

„Was ist passiert?" Zischt der Elf neben mir so leise, dass ich ihn über dem anhaltenden Gewüte seines Meisters fast nicht verstehen kann. Es scheint als hätte niemand es für nötig gehalten ihm gegenüber auch nur ein einziges erklärendes Wort über diese Angelegenheit zu verlieren. Eine Einstellung die mich längst nicht mehr überrascht.

„Dein Bruder hat ihn umgebracht." Antworte ich mit einem minutiösen Kopfnicken in Richtung der Leiche und versuche dabei es ihm gleich zu tun und die Lippen so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Der wenig erfreute Ausdruck der daraufhin über Ethins Züge huscht befriedigt mich ungemein, denn natürlich wird er nun anstelle seines Zwillings die ungebrochene Wut seines Meisters ertragen müssen und wir beide wissen ganz genau wie unangenehm das für ihn werden wird.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: siehe letztes Kapitel.

* * *

**A/N**: Die Übersetzungen stammen vom Translator von House Maerdyn und sind möglicherweise nicht ganz korrekt, da sie aus dem Englischen noch einmal übertragen wurden.

Wegen des Kristalls habe ich im letzten Kap. Eine Änderung vorgenommen. Er wird jetzt erst vor der Tür von seinem Meister an Evoe übergeben. So wird das Ganz etwas logischer. Die Sache mit der Aufräumerei hab ich dabei auch gleich nochmal verdeutlicht:)

* * *

**Amlugwen**: Du hast eine elfische und eine orkische Hälfte? Und die verstehen sich? Evoe hieß vorher Laylien . Danach Fragt ihn Entreri irgendwann ziemlich zu Anfang. Das man sich mit ihm identifiziert ist eigentlich gar nicht so verwunderlich... schließlich erlebt man ja alles durch ihn:) Das mit den sechs Goldelfen... würdest du mir glauben dass ich einfach nicht so praktisch gedacht habe und mir die Idee nie gekommen ist?

Danke für's nette Review! Freu mich immer.

* * *

C

**Aufträge**

C

„Hast du dich jetzt endlich abgeregt?" Fragt mein Meister als sein Kollege nach einiger Zeit noch immer keine Anzeichen macht endlich zum Ende kommen zu wollen und ich langsam beginne um die Einrichtung zu fürchten.

„Nein, dass habe ich keineswegs!" Faucht Meister Geryn ärgerlich zurück. „Die Sestrainie werden es noch bitter bereuen sich jemals in diese Sache eingemischt zu haben!"

Daraufhin runzelt mein Herr nun selbst ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Du hast doch wohl nicht vor seine Stelle einzunehmen!" Will er mit einer harschen Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Leiche wissen. „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht warum du diesen gemeingefährlichen Irren nicht einfach verkaufst und dir stattdessen lieber die Feindschaft einer derart mächtigen und einflussreichen Familie zuziehst."

„Natürlich kannst du das nicht verstehen. Du bist ja auch schon immer zu feige gewesen um für das zu kämpfen woran du glaubst."

Bei fast jedem anderen hätte diese Äußerung einen Angriff nach sich gezogen, aber wie so oft wenn es um diesen Magier geht, bleibt mein Meister geradezu unheimlich ruhig und meint nur bissig: „Vielleicht bin ich auch nur zu klug um meine Ressourcen in solchen nutzlosen Geplänkeln zu verschwenden."

„Wie auch immer. Er gehört mir und das wird auch so bleiben, selbst wenn ich dafür diese ganze verdammte Sippe auslöschen muss."

„Erwarte bloß nicht dass ich dir dabei helfe." Knurrt mein Herr verärgert und fordert dann sowohl mich als auch den nun herrenlosen blonden Sklaven mit einer knappen Handbewegung auf ihm zu folgen als er den Raum verlässt.

„Falls deine Wut sich in der nächsten halben Stunde ein wenig legt kannst du mir ja beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten." Sind seine sarkastischen Abschiedsworte. Das erste Mal seit wir in diesem Haus angekommen sind kriege ich nun das Innere des Speiseraumes zu Gesicht. Es war kein großer Verlust wie ich feststelle. Bis auf grobe, schlecht gezimmerte Tische und lange Bänke gibt es hier nicht viel zu sehen. Nicht einmal eine Tischdecke oder Blumen lockern den tristen Anblick auf. Es scheint als wären wir gerade richtig zum Ende des abendlichen Mahls eingetroffen, zu der Zeit wo nur noch diejenigen hier verweilen die genügend Freizeit haben um noch mit ihren ebenso beglückten Kumpanen ein Bier zu trinken und endlos die alten Geschichten aufzuwärmen.

„Bring uns etwas zu essen und einen Krug Wasser." Befiehlt mein Herr einer augenblicklich herbeieilenden Magd mürrisch und setzt sich dann direkt neben dem Ausgang an einen kleinen separat aufgestellten Tisch, der sich lediglich in seiner Größe, in Machart und Dekoration jedoch in keinster Weise von seinen größeren Gegenstücken unterscheidet. Um nicht im Weg zu sein knien wir Sklaven uns zusammengedrängt in eine Ecke. Das Gefühl der unbeweglichen Wand in meinem Rücken beruhigt mich ein wenig, während ich vorsichtig und so unauffällig wie möglich den Blick über die versammelten Männer schweifen lasse und gleichzeitig versuche keinen noch so kleinen Wink seitens meines Herrn zu verpassen. Ist vielleicht jetzt ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt um ihm von der Nachricht...

„Welche Nachricht Häschen?"

Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und starre zu ihm hoch. Diesmal habe ich nicht bemerkt wie er meine Gedanken verfolgt hat. Sofort reiche ich ihm den Fetzen Pergament mit Tashjas Warnung.

„Sie wurde mir zugesteckt als wir vom Bad zurückkehrten Herr." Erkläre ich dabei leise und sehe zu wie sich eine der weißen Brauen hebt während er liest.

„So so." Murmelt er lediglich, steckt den Zettel weg und gibt frustrierenderweise nicht den geringsten Aufschluss darüber welche Gefühle diese Botschaft bei ihm weckt. Ich betrachte schließlich weiter die kompakten, bärtigen Männer, die sich nach einer kurzen Zeit des misstrauischen Starrens mittlerweile wieder ihren Krügen zugewendet haben und in murmelnde Unterhaltung vertieft sind. Das lautstarke Gegröle von der Nacht unserer Ankunft scheint heute nicht aufkommen zu wollen. Vielleicht liegt es an der Anwesenheit meines Herrn, vielleicht schleicht sich aber auch einfach nur die leise Furcht vor der näher rückenden Konfrontation langsam in ihre Gemüter.

Die Magd kommt mit dem verlangten Mahl. Drei Teller voll mit dem hier üblichen Eintopf, der heute stark nach Kohl riecht und ein Korb mit ein paar Scheiben groben Brotes. Verunsichert bleibt sie neben dem Tisch stehen, nachdem sie einen der Teller samt Brotkorb vor meinem Meister abgestellt hat. Offensichtlich weiß sie nicht genau wie sie jetzt fortfahren soll.

„Wünscht ihr das ich..." entmutigt von dem kalten Blick des Drow bricht sie ab, um gleich darauf nervös fortzufahren: „Die anderen Teller auch auf den Tisch Meister Shenjal?"

„Nur einen." Sagt er schließlich nach einer geradezu unerträglich langen Pause. „Den anderen gibst du ihm. Er wird seine Kräfte bald noch brauchen."

Er deutet auf mich.

„Danke Herr."

Ich nehme den dampfenden Teller entgegen, und warte bis er anfängt selbst zu essen bevor ich es ebenfalls tue, immer ein halbes Auge offen für alle Wünsche oder Befehle die er noch erteilen könnte. Das Gefühl neben meinem Meister zu hocken und zu essen ist seltsam fremd. Normalerweise nehme ich meine Mahlzeiten fast ausschließlich im Essensraum der Sklaven zu mir. Als mein Teller nur noch halb voll ist kommt schließlich auch Meister Geryn herein und beginnt nach einer unverständlich gebrummten Begrüßung stumm und mit immer noch verärgerter Miene den dritten Teller leer zu essen. Von Ethin ist zu meiner großen Erleichterung nichts zu sehen und die hungrigen Blicke des Namenlosen sind problemlos zu ignorieren.

„Ich bleibe." Verkündet Meister Geryn schließlich ansatzlos und starrt dann meinen Herrn an als wolle er ihn herausfordern etwas dagegen zu sagen. Der rollt jedoch nur kurz die Augen und erklärt dann resigniert: „Wenn ihr meint."

Damit erhebt er sich.

„Ich werde ein paar Stunden ruhen. Die Lieferung mit dem Diamantstaub ist ohnehin noch nicht eingetroffen."

Das erste was ich sehe als ich die Tür zu unserer winzigen Zusatzkammer öffne ist Ethin, der sich gerade das aus seiner Nase rinnende Blut aus dem Gesicht wischt. Das Tuch das er benutzt ist bereits leicht rot verfärbt und zeigt deutlich, dass dies nicht das erste Mal ist, das er es tut. Ansonsten scheint er leider unverletzt, was mich augenblicklich in Sorgen stürzt.

„Behalt deine dreckigen Finger heute bloß bei dir." Raunze ich ihn an kaum das ich über die Schwelle getreten bin. „Ich habe demnächst noch zu tun."

Er grinst natürlich und ignoriert dabei äußerst gekonnt den auf einmal fast flehenden Blick des Namenlosen, der sich auf ihn geheftet hat schon seit wir den Raum betreten haben. Sagte er nicht dass sie sich kannten?

„Was?" Fragt er mich dann mit gespielter Beleidigung. „Nicht mal zur Feier des Tages von Essals Tod zeigst du ein wenig Großzügigkeit? Ich bin verletzt Kleiner wirklich."

Sorgfältig faltet er das Tuch zusammen und legt es neben einem Bücherstapel auf den Boden, eine Handlung die mich mit Schaudern an das fast schon fanatisch aufgeräumte Quartier seines Meisters denken lässt. Wie sehr muss ihm diese Verhaltensweise schon in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen sein!

„Tisraen freut sich bestimmt noch mehr als du. Nicht wahr Tisraen?"

Einen Augenblick lang frage ich mich von wem er redet, bis mir auffällt wie blass und steif der Sklave neben mir plötzlich geworden ist. Jetzt verschwindet auch wie weggewischt jede Spur des Grinsens von Ethins Gesicht.

„Wer hat dich geschickt?" Fragt er ihn eisig. „Mein Bruder hätte diesen Meister niemals ohne deine Hilfe erledigen können. Was habt ihr da für einen wahnwitzigen Plan ausgeheckt?" Als er näher kommt beobachte ich mit Staunen wie der jetzt nicht mehr so namenlose sich hastig eine einzelne Träne von der Wange wischt und schluckt.

„Du lebst noch!" Haucht er und bringt den Grünäugigen damit für eine Sekunde ins Stocken. „All diese Jahre! Es hat Lynral fast zerrissen als er davon erfuhr. Er macht sich solche Vorwürfe, ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen..."

Ethin unterbricht ihn indem er ihn am Kragen packt und rau zu sich heranreißt.

„Idiot!" Zischt er mit offensichtlicher Wut in das erschrockene Gesicht Tisraens. „Glaubst du vielleicht du hast irgendwem geholfen? Glaubst du du kannst jetzt noch zurückkehren?" Dann wird sein Ton gehässig. „Glaubst du denn mein Bruder will dich noch, nachdem du gelernt hast nach Schmerzen zu betteln und für jeden die Beine breit machen würdest?"

Ich muss zugeben, dass Tisraen bei weitem nicht so einfach kleinzukriegen ist wie der unglückselige Ainwe, denn er scheint trotz seines Schrecks und der Verzweiflung unserer Lage noch ungeahnte Widerstandskraft in sich zu haben.

„Wir werden dich nach Hause bringen. Mit dem Rest befassen wir uns später." Beharrt er stur, nur um damit bei Ethin einen Lachanfall auszulösen, der erste Anzeichen verwirrter Besorgnis in die blauen Augen kriechen lässt.

„Das denke ich nicht." Stellt er schließlich nüchtern fest nur um dann ruhig hinzuzusetzen: „Wenn ich jemals zurückkehren sollte, dann nur um das ganze verdammte Haus und seine selbstgerechten Bewohner dem Erdboden gleich zu machen."

Tisraen hat auf einmal erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Goldfisch der unversehens auf dem Trockenen gelandet ist. Weit aufgerissene Augen und vor hilfloser Überraschung aufstehender Mund zeigen deutlich wie wenig er auf eine solche Äußerung vorbereitet war.

„A-aber..."

„Ich sagte dir doch ihr würdet nicht mehr viel Freude an ihm haben." Schalte ich mich ein, mit boshafter Befriedigung angesichts dieser kompromisslosen Feindseligkeit. Von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen macht Tisraen unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts.

„So aufopferungsvoll," spottet Ethin als habe er meinen Einwurf gar nicht gehört. „sag mir Tisraen, wie weit würdest du gehen für ihn. Würdest du sterben, den Tod in Kauf nehmen ohne damit etwas erreicht zu haben?"

Ein heiser geflüstertes „Ja." Ist die einzige Antwort die er bekommt.

„Du vermisst ihn schrecklich nicht wahr?" Will er daraufhin lauernd wissen, „wie er dich anschaut, voller Zuneigung, wie er dich berührt, nicht hart und schmerzhaft sondern liebevoll und sanft..."

Kein Laut entkommt Tisraens Lippen doch in seinen großen blauen Augen sieht man deutlich die verzweifelte Sehnsucht und ich beobachte gebannt wie Ethin bei seinen Worten mit beiden Händen in die blonden Haare greift und sanft seine Daumen über die geschwungene Kurve der Wangenknochen gleiten lässt, während er den anderen langsam heranzieht bis sich ihre Nasen beinahe berühren.

Was er gerade fühlen mag kann ich mir nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen. Sich diesem verzerrten Spiegelbild seines Liebhabers gegenüberzusehen und dabei genau zu wissen, dass er es nicht ist muss schwer zu verarbeiten sein für Tisraen. Ungewollt schleicht sich die Frage in mein Hirn, ob sich wohl die beiden Zwillinge ähnlich sind in ihrem Verhalten, ob es trotz der starken äußeren Einflüsse denen Ethin ausgesetzt war dennoch eine gleiche Basis gibt die ihre Handlungen färbt. Ich kann mir jedoch keine auch nur ansatzweise harmlose Version von Ethin vorstellen, die sogar zu so etwas wie Liebe fähig wäre, also schiebe ich diese Überlegungen vorerst beiseite.

„Tu das nicht." Bittet der Blauäugige erstickt, macht jedoch keine Bewegung um dem lockeren Griff zu entkommen.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht?" Lacht Ethin ihn aus. „Damit du dir vormachen kannst dass du noch darauf reagieren könntest das man dich liebt? So wie früher?"

Er greift fester zu.

„Das kannst du nicht und du weißt es... Ssinjin."

Bei dem letzten Wort zuckt Tisraen heftig zusammen, eine Bewegung die ihm bei dem festen Griff den Ethin inzwischen in seinen Haaren hat Schmerzen bereiten muss. Schmerz, der offensichtlich eine zwiespältige Reaktion bei ihm hervorruft. Entsetzen, aber auch ein kurzes Aufblitzen von Erregung flackern durch seine Augen und vertreiben die Sehnsucht.

Es ist allgemein bekannt dass Meister Essal seine Sklaven darauf konditionierte auf bestimmte Schmerzen, Bestrafungen und Befehle so zu reagieren, aber es als Tatsache hier direkt und unfreiwillig vor mir präsentiert zu sehen erschreckt mich auf eine sonderbar tiefgehende Weise, denn dass was mein Meister gewöhnlich mit mir tut berührt solche Praktiken meist nur am Rande. Bei ihm ist Schmerz hauptsächlich Strafe und wird nur selten und in relativ geringem Ausmaß mit ins Bett gebracht. Obwohl mir die Kombination von Schmerz und Erregung nicht völlig fremd ist, kann ich Tisraens jetzige strikt konditionierte Reaktionen nicht wirklich nachempfinden, auch wenn die Tatsache, dass Ethin dies offensichtlich möglich ist mich nicht sonderlich überrascht. Sein Herr und Meister Essal müssen engeren Kontakt gehabt haben als ich dachte wenn er so genau über Tisraens Situation bescheid weiß.

Das Bild das sich mir bietet ist bizarr. Ethin, dessen Nase wieder angefangen hat zu bluten und Tisraen, der trotz eines klar ersichtlichen Vorteils an Muskelmasse und Statur völlig hilflos scheint unter seinen Händen und keine Anstalten macht sich zu entziehen, trotz seines sehr offensichtlichen Widerwillens. Wenn Ethin gedenkt dieses Spiel bis zum Ende zu führen werde ich wohl kaum Ruhe bekommen in der Enge dieses Raumes, auch wenn ich sie gut gebrauchen könnte nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Nacht und des darauffolgenden Tages. Leider hat es ganz den Anschein als wäre dies seine Absicht, denn er beginnt gerade mit geschickten Bewegungen einhändig das Hemd des anderen aufzuknöpfen und abzustreifen, während er mit die andere Hand noch immer den festen Griff in Tisraens Haar beibehält.

Mit einem missmutigen Seufzer lasse ich mich an der Wand herabsinken. Kann er denn nicht einmal an etwas anderes denken? Offenbar nicht. Und es ist ihm wohl auch egal ob ich direkt daneben hocke. Leider bleibe ich von dem Anblick nicht ganz so unberührt wie ich es gern hätte und muss feststellen, dass meine körperliche Reaktion nicht zu unterdrücken ist. In diesem Moment verfluche ich heftig meine eigene Konditionierung, die mich so empfänglich für sexuelle Reize sein lässt und probiere trotzdem eine einigermaßen entspannte Haltung einzunehmen. Der Versuch scheitert jedoch kläglich und macht zudem auch noch Ethin auf mich aufmerksam.

„Daewl ulu valm l' jivvin?" (Willst du mitspielen/ mitmachen?)

Das er auf einmal Drow spricht, statt wie sonst die Allgemeinsprache zu benutzen, jagt mir einen ungewollten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Zu'tour phor!" (Sei still.bzw. Shut up. ) Zische ich jedoch auf gleiche Weise zurück. Natürlich hält er nicht den Mund sondern bohrt nach.

„Angst?" Will er grinsend wissen.

„Vor dir doch nicht!"

Nein, vielmehr habe ich Angst vor meiner eigenen Reaktion und davor was es bedeuten würde jetzt nachzugeben. Mich ohne Provokation oder überwältigenden inneren Drang an Tisraen zu vergreifen würde sogar meinen Übergriff auf Ainwe in den Schatten stellen, den ich noch immer schuldbewusst zu verdrängen versuche. Es scheint eigentlich unwichtig sich jetzt noch Vorwürfe zu machen, denn ich ahne bereits dass nicht mehr viel fehlt bis ich auch dazu in der Lage sein werde, aber der schwache Widerstand in mir ist wohl doch noch nicht gänzlich erloschen. Auf einmal wieder desinteressiert zuckt Ethin mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Wie du meinst. Selbst schuld."

Damit wendet er sich wieder dem anderen Elfen zu. Erleichtert dass er so ungewöhnlich schnell aufgegeben hat schließe ich die Augen und versuche die Geschehnisse so weit es geht auszublenden und dabei meine störenden körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu ignorieren. Daran einzuschreiten und diesem pervers verdrehten Spiel ein Ende zu machen denke ich nicht. Besser er als ich. Auch wenn diese gepeinigte Unterwerfung die Tisraen an den Tag legt mich sehr beunruhigt, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er, wenn er wirklich wollte, Ethin weitaus effektiver abwehren könnte als ich es jemals vermögen würde und doch leistet er hier und jetzt außer seinen verzweifelten Bitten dass Ethin aufhören solle keinen nennenswerten Widerstand.

Ist es weil der andere Sklave seinem Geliebten so sehr ähnelt und er für jenen alles auf sich nehmen würde bis hin zum Tod? Aber die beiden haben sich doch vorher schon gekannt und ihm müsste eigentlich klar sein, dass sie zwei unterschiedliche Individuen sind. Vor allem nachdem man die Ähnlichkeit wahrscheinlich heutzutage nur noch auf reine Äußerlichkeiten beschränken kann. Auch nachdem er jetzt gewisse Zeit in Essals Händen verbracht hat, sollte er nicht trotzdem noch zu unterscheiden wissen zwischen seinem Meister und anderen?

Grübelnd verfalle ich langsam in eine Art Dämmerzustand, bleibe jedoch weiterhin angespannt und lausche wachsam auf jedes Geräusch dass sich mir nähert. Wer weiß was Ethin heute sonst noch alles in den Kopf kommt. Vorerst nichts wie es scheint, denn nach einer Weile ist nichts mehr zu vernehmen bis auf ein halb unterdrücktes Schniefen, welches mich vermuten lässt, dass Tisraen wohl wieder einmal mit den Tränen kämpft.

Leider hält diese verhältnismäßig ruhige Atmosphäre nicht lange an, denn nach einiger Zeit beordert mein Meister mich zu ihm und schickt mich dann mit einer recht dürftigen Wegbeschreibung und einigen Goldstücken los um bei einem Glaser einige speziell angefertigte Gefäße abzuholen. Von den anderen Sklaven darf ich keinen mitnehmen, Ethin nicht weil sein Herr ihn hier in dieser Stadt nicht aus den Augen lassen will und Tisraen weil er offenbar nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig genug ist nachdem Meister Essal in seiner Gegenwart ermordet wurde. Nicht das mir auch nur einer von beiden eine große Hilfe gewesen wäre, aber die Vorstellung ganz alleine durch die Straßen zu schleichen versetzt mich in ängstliche Aufregung. Die Möglichkeit auf Elavelynral oder auch Entreri und Tashja zu treffen lässt meine Nackenhaare aufrecht stehen. Wieso kann dieser Glaser seine Waren nicht einfach hier abliefern? Nun ja, vielleicht tut er das ja sogar zu normalen Tageszeiten. Die nächtliche Stunde zu der ich bei ihm eintreffen werde ist wahrscheinlich schon an sich ein Zugeständnis für jemanden der den ganzen Tag über hart gearbeitet hat.

Mein Meister geht sogar so weit mir zusätzlich zu dem Kristall, den ich immer noch habe, einen schmalen Dolch mit vergifteter Klinge auszuhändigen, aber beruhigt bin ich deshalb keinesfalls. Wenn er so weit geht mich, einen Sklaven, mit Waffen auszustatten, dann muss die Situation gefährlicher sein als ich angenommen hatte. Auf meine nervöse Frage was ich denn tun sollte falls ich wirklich einem der zuvor genannten über den Weg laufe kriege ich nur ein kryptisches, ich solle tun was immer nötig ist und ob ich denn wirklich alles zehnmal erklärt bekommen müsse zu hören. Danach wage ich nicht mehr weiter nachzufragen.

Jetzt allerdings wo ich vor der ersten Abzweigung stehe, mit dem hartnäckigen Gefühl im Nacken, dass mich jemand beobachtet, wünsche ich mir ich hätte es doch getan. Ich habe keine Ahnung welche Richtung die richtige ist und beide der gekrümmten Straßen sehen leider ähnlich abschreckend aus. Dunkle Ecken überall, in denen sich jeder der auch nur halb so viel Talent hat wie Entreri problemlos verstecke könnte, die unangenehm stinkenden Abfallhaufen und zu meiner linken auch noch eine Taverne aus der Laute dringen, die auf eine hohes Maß an Trunkenheit bei den Gästen schließen lassen. Götter wie ich diese Stadt hasse! Ich fühle mich wie begraben unter den mehrstöckigen Häusern dieser Gegend, die sich mit zunehmender Höhe immer enger zueinander lehnen zu scheinen, fast als suchten sie die Nähe ihrer Nachbarn.

Schließlich wird es mir zu unangenehm noch weiter hier zu stehen und ich entscheide mich willkürlich für die linke Straße. Das heißt das ich recht nah an der Taverne vorbei muss, aber bis jetzt scheint sich die lärmende Aktivität auf das Innere des Gebäudes zu beschränken. Dummerweise habe ich nicht damit gerechnet dass mir plötzlich aus einer winzigen Seitengasse, die so eng ist, dass ich sie zuvor gar nicht bemerkt hatte, eine ungewöhnlich stille Gruppe von schwarzbemantelten Soldaten entgegenkommt. Gepaart mit ihrer verhältnismäßig schmalen Gestalt kann dieser Mangel an Lärm nur eins bedeuten, dies sind keine menschlichen Krieger sondern Drowsöldner.

Hastig versuche ich meine Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen und weiche seitlich aus. Das heißt ich versuche es, muss aber zu meinem großen Schrecken feststellen, dass sie auf diese Taktik augenblicklich und scheinbar instinktiv reagieren wie ein Rudel Wölfe und sofort anfangen mich einzukreisen. Mir bleibt gerade noch genug Zeit zu erkennen dass ich es mit sechs vollausgerüsteten Kriegern zu tun habe bevor ich mich auch schon an die Wand gedrängt wieder finde, konfrontiert mit zwölf roten Augen, die mir aus den Schatten ihrer Kapuzen entgegenleuchten. Mit einer Bewegung, so schnell dass ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann von wem sie eigentlich kommt, wird mir dann meine eigene Kapuze heruntergezogen und meine Herkunft allen offenbart.

Ich weiß ich sollte spätestens jetzt anfangen mich mit allen Mitteln zu wehren, aber der Gehorsam, der inzwischen zur instinktiven Gewohnheit geworden ist, lässt mich noch immer wie erstarrt dastehen, unfähig anders zu reagieren als mit einem erschrockenen Aufreißen der Augen und zunehmender Blässe. Sich gegen einen Drow zu wenden bedeutet Tod durch Folter, eine Wahrheit die so tief in mein Bewusstsein gegraben ist, dass sie mich jetzt wo ich mich eigentlich verteidigen müsste zur hilflosen Starre verdammt. In diesem Augenblick verstehe ich auch Tisraens Reaktion auf Ethin ein wenig besser. Nicht dass mir dies großartig weiterhilft, aber wenigstens gibt mir diese Erkenntnis den nötigen Antrieb endlich einen Versuch zu starten diese gefährliche Versteinerung zu überwinden. Ich will nicht enden wie er!

„Sieh an. Was haben wir denn da?" Säuselt mir einer der sechs mit blutgieriger Begeisterung entgegen. „Doch nicht etwa einen Spion?"

Bei diesen Worten zieht sich mein Magen erschrocken zu einem harten, eisigen Klumpen der Panik zusammen und ich schüttle heftig den Kopf. Bevor ich allerdings ein einziges Wort sagen kann schwebt bereits die Spitze eines Kurzschwertes vor meinem rechten Auge und lässt mich sofort wieder erstarren.

„Weißt du was hier mit Spionen passiert Kleiner?" Fragt der mit dem Schwert und lässt sich die Worte geradezu genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. Natürlich, dass gehört zum Spiel. Nur bin ich absolut nicht gewillt hier mitzuspielen. Allerdings bekomme ich keine Möglichkeit mich zu äußern, denn er beantwortet gleich darauf seine eigene Frage.

„Sie werden dem Stadtrat vorgeführt und einer... wie hieß das Levreyn?"

„Hochnotpeinliche Befragung." Grinst ein anderes Mitglied der Gruppe mir entgegen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich dass dies eine von zwei Frauen ist. Diese Tatsache tut ihr übriges um mich weiter zu verunsichern. Mit Frauen hatte ich in letzter Zeit nur sehr wenig zu tun, da sie nur selten zu Magiern ausgebildet werden und ich weiß nicht genau was ich von ihnen zu erwarten habe.

„Genau, einer hochnotpeinlichen Befragung unterzogen." Fährt der Söldner gerade fort. „Natürlich heißt das nichts anderes als dass sie dir sehr, sehr weh tun werden. Die Menschen umschreiben solche Dinge gern mit beschönigenden Begriffen weißt du."

Weiße Zähne blitzen nun zusätzlich zu den roten Augen auf. In meinem Kopf arbeitet es. Ich muss ihn irgendwie dazu bringen die Waffe für eine Sekunde aus meiner Nähe zu entfernen, dann kann ich mir mit dem Kristall genug Platz für eine Flucht verschaffen, aber wie soll ich das nur bewerkstelligen wenn ich es nicht einmal schaffe etwas zu sagen?

„Wir könnten dir das ersparen." Ertönt jetzt eine neue, schmeichelnde Stimme seitlich von mir, deren Ton mehr als deutlich macht was ihr Besitzer mit mir vorhat. „Tu was wir dir sagen und halte schön still, dann stirbst du schnell und sauber."

Der Schwertträger scheint nicht ganz einverstanden mit dieser Herangehensweise und übertönt mein klägliches, schnell hervorgestoßenes: „Bitte tut mir nicht weh!" Mit einem irritierten: „Kannst du zur Abwechslung auch mal mit dem Kopf denken Avjal?"

Seine Aufmerksamkeit mag zwar abgelenkt sein, dass Schwert bleibt jedoch wo es ist. Noch. Der Konflikt scheint sich, trotz der abwertenden Blicke die mir nach meiner kläglichen Äußerung nun alle zuwerfen, zu entwickeln, denn Avjal schmollt giftig zurück: „Und? Was ist dagegen einzuwenden? Bloß weil du zufällig billige, menschliche Schlampen mit Brüsten bevorzugst sollen wir uns jetzt alle deinen Launen beugen?"

„Was?" Zischt der andere gefährlich wütend, woraufhin die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit eine plötzliche und drastische Verschiebung erfährt. Ich starre unruhig auf die Klinge, die sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Vielleicht bekomme ich wenigstens meine Hand in die Tasche solange niemand allzu genau hinschaut. Quälend langsam kriechen meine Finger auf ihr Ziel zu, während nach einer kurzen angespannten Stille, Avjal schließlich den nötigen Mut zusammengekratzt hat um angriffslustig zu erwidern: „Du hast mich schon verstanden."

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Meinung noch mal überdenken." Ist die nicht minder drohende Erwiderung, die jedoch Avjal nun nur noch mehr anzustacheln scheint.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das ja." Entgegnet der nämlich, die Worte höhnisch langziehend, um dann weiterzusticheln: „Aber wahrscheinlich sind richtige Frauen einfach zu viel für dich."

Das bringt offenbar das Fass zum überlaufen und zu meiner großen Überraschung stürzt sich auf einmal der Schwertträger auf den Anderen, der gerade noch rechtzeitig sein eigenes Schwert ziehen kann um einen wütenden Hieb abzuwehren. Offensichtlich macht sich die herrschende Anspannung der beengten Verhältnisse auch bei den Drow bemerkbar. Kämpfe unter den Soldaten sind zwar keine Seltenheit, aber normalerweise sind die Gründe dafür schon ein wenig substanzieller. Weil ich nicht auf diese günstige Gelegenheit vorbereitet war verpasse ich beinahe den Zeitpunkt zum Handeln, bekomme jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig meine Finger um den Kristall und rufe hastig das Kommandowort. Ich werde lediglich ein wenig fester an die Wand hinter mir gepresst, die bedenklich ächzt, aber bei den Söldnern zeigt die Energiewelle schon etwas mehr Wirkung. Sie finden sich auf einmal auf einem vier Meter Radius um mich verstreut. Die meisten werden dank ihrer perfekten Reflexe augenblicklich wieder auf die Füße kommen, daher verschwende ich keine Zeit damit mich umzuschauen als ich so schnell wie möglich in die enge Gasse hineinhetze.

Kann ich es riskieren ihnen einen Feuerball auf den Hals zu hetzen? Die Stadt ist zwar gegen vieles was die Feinde aufbringen könnten magisch geschützt, aber da in diesem Konflikt keine Katapulte oder ähnliches zur Anwendung kommen, lässt der Feuerschutz sehr zu wünschen übrig und ist nur gegen Brandpfeile auf die äußeren Bezirke beschränkt. Der Gedanke daran die leicht entzündbaren Stroh- und Holzschindeldächer mit einem Funken zu treffen hindert mich nachhaltig an dieser wirksamen Verteidigungstaktik. Die Drow hinter mir loszuwerden nur um dann zu verbrennen ist nicht unbedingt das was ich mir erhoffe. Innerlich fluchend renne ich weiter, vermeide es haarscharf mit einer plötzlich hervorspringenden Wand zu kollidieren und lausche angespannt auf die Schritte hinter mir. Unglücklicherweise gibt es da nicht viel zu hören, denn ihrer üblichen Eigenart entsprechend machen die Drow kaum Geräusche als sie mir nachsetzen.

Einige defensive Sprüche fallen mir ein, doch ich muss sie alle wieder verwerfen, denn jeder von ihnen würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, so dass meine Verfolger längst bei mir wären lange bevor das letzte Wort meinen Mund verlassen hätte. Abgesehen davon steht es mit meiner Konzentration im Moment auch nicht zum Besten. Ich kämpfe nur mühsam meine Panik nieder, denn mir wird immer klarer, dass ich sehr im Nachteil bin gegenüber den auf Ausdauer getrimmten Kriegern hinter mir. Schon jetzt fällt es mir schwerer und schwerer die angeschlagene Geschwindigkeit aufrechtzuerhalten. Die unangenehme Tatsache das ich mich jeden Moment in einer Sackgasse wiederfinden könnte verdränge ich so weit es geht.

Der Gedanke meinen Meister um Hilfe zu rufen kommt mir zwar, doch es wäre wahrscheinlich ohnehin viel zu spät sollte er mich wirklich irgendwann finden in dem verworrenen Labyrinth der engen Gässchen und Hauszwischenräume. Ich brauche ein Versteck und das möglichst schnell oder ich werde diese Nacht vielleicht nicht überleben. Was soll ich bloß tun? Niemand hier wird mir helfen, denn schon mein Aussehen macht mich zum Feind.

Als plötzlich eine schlanke Gestalt mit einem Schwert in der Hand rechts von mir von einer Mauer springt bleibt mir fast das Herz stehen. Götter jetzt ist es soweit. Ich sterbe, ist mein erster Gedanke, der mich zu einem keuchenden, stolpernden Halt kommen lässt. Doch als gleich danach ein Dolch über meine Schulter fliegt und ein nasses Gurgeln, sowie ein gedämpftes Schaben von Metall auf Stein hinter mir erklingt ziehe ich eine andere Möglichkeit in Erwägung. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung ziehe ich den eigenen Dolch aus der schlichten Lederscheide und wende ich meinen Verfolgern zu, darauf vorbereitet um mein Leben zu kämpfen. Da mein unbekannter Retter noch eine Kapuze trägt habe ich keine Ahnung um wen es sich handelt, entscheide aber dies für den Moment einfach hinzunehmen und ihm trotzdem den Rücken zuzuwenden.

Als erstes muss ich jedoch der bereits heranzischenden Klinge ausweichen die mir beinahe den Hals durchtrennt.

„Na Kleiner, genug vom Weglaufen?" begrüßt mich Avjals süffisante Stimme. Er bemerkt schon nach den ersten Angriffen dass er praktisch mit mir spielen kann, denn auch wenn ich wie alle Mitglieder meines Clans die Grundlagen des Kampfes gelehrt wurde, bin ich nie sehr talentiert gewesen. Es reicht um ihm notdürftig auszuweichen, aber nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet gegen einen Schwertkämpfer anzutreten wäre für jemanden wie mich normalerweise purer Selbstmord. Das sadistische Glitzern in den roten Augen sagt mir jedoch das ich von ihm kein schnelles Ende zu erwarten habe. Er gehört zu der Sorte die ihre Opfer gerne leiden lassen.

Keuchend starre ich ihn an, warte auf die nächste Attacke. Als sie schließlich kommt bin ich Sekundenbruchteile zu langsam. Seine Klinge gleitet fast sanft über meinen Handrücken und fügt mir einen flachen Schnitt zu. Den Schmerz kann ich zwar ignorieren, aber das Blut macht meinen Griff um die eigene Waffe unsicher und glitschig.

„Was ist? Keine Sprüche mehr Magier?" Verhöhnt er mich grinsend und jagt mich mit spielerischen Hieben vor sich her. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie der mysteriöse Neuankömmling sich gegen die verbleibenden vier Soldaten zur Wehr setzt. Er hat dabei scheinbar sehr viel mehr Erfolg als ich, denn gerade als ich ihn wieder aus dem Blick verliere ertönt ein erstickter Aufschrei auf den gleich danach ein dumpfer Aufprall folgt. Da sich daraufhin nicht auch die anderen auf mich stürzen nehme ich an, dass es einer der Söldner war der da gerade sein Leben gelassen hat. Das kurze Aufblitzen von blondem Haar das ich gesehen zu haben meine weckt einen ersten Verdacht über die Identität des Neuankömmlings, der aber gleich darauf wieder nebensächlich wird, als mein Gegner seinen nächsten Angriff vollführt und ich mich hinter einen der allgegenwärtigen Müllhaufen ducken muss um nicht aufschlitzt zu werden.

Ich muss meine Taktik ändern. Denk nach verdammt, halte ich mir hektisch vor. Meine Klinge ist vergiftet, würde es nicht reichen wenn ich seine Haut nur ein wenig ritze? Aber wie komme ich nah genug an ihn heran? Soll ich den Dolch einfach nach ihm werfen? Dann wäre ich völlig ohne Waffe. Andererseits hat sie mir bis jetzt auch nicht viel genützt... ein weiterer Angriff durchbricht meine Gedanken, der mich diesmal fast den Halt kostet als ich hastig einen Schritt rückwärts mache und dabei beinahe über die Leiche des ersten unglückseligen Soldaten stolpere.

„Mein Gesicht ist das letzte was du in dieser Welt sehen wirst!" Grinst Avjal mir entgegen.

„Dann ist das Gesicht meines Meisters ist das letzte was du in deinem Leben sehen wirst." Zische ich in hilfloser Frustration über meine Unfähigkeit mich zu wehren zurück und bin fast überrascht als er daraufhin leicht verwirrt fragt: „Dein Meister? Wer soll das sein? Der findet mich doch gar nicht."

Das er sich dadurch wirklich ablenken lässt hätte ich fast nicht erwartet, aber nun wo sich die Möglichkeit bietet kann ich sie auch nutzen.

„Elarn Shenjal ist mein Meister." Erkläre ich böse und verfolge gespannt wie er innehält und sich entsetztes Begreifen auf seinen Zügen ausbreitet. Bevor er sich entscheiden kann mich trotzdem zu töten und sich so des Problems zu entledigen, werfe ich nun doch den Dolch nach ihm. Wie erwartet weicht er trotz Ablenkung elegant aus und trägt lediglich einen winzigen Kratzer am Unterarm davon.

„Das war dein Tod Sklave!" Knurrt er wütend und kommt mit mörderischem Blick erneut auf mich zu. Ich weiche zurück und bete mit aller Inbrunst darum das diese winzige Wunde genügen und das Gift schnell wirken möge, bevor er mich einfach aufspießt. Es scheint zunächst fast so als würde gar nichts geschehen und ich bin kurz davor in Tränen der wütenden Enttäuschung auszubrechen, als er schließlich doch noch ansatzlos die Augen verdreht, sich versteift und wie ein gefällter Baum nieder geht.

Ich bekomme keine Gelegenheit zur Erleichterung, denn als Avjals Schwert ihm aus der erschlaffenden Hand gleitet und klirrend auf dem Boden aufschlägt löst sich einer der anderen Krieger aus der Gruppe der Kämpfenden und kommt nun auf mich zu. Der Dolch liegt außer Reichweite. Ich bin völlig unbewaffnet, bis auf den Kristall, doch der würde durch seine schlecht lenkbare Kraft auf diese Distanz auch meinen geheimnisvollen Retter in Gefahr bringen und mir so möglicherweise nur noch weitere Feinde bescheren. Verdammt! Wieso muss das Leben nur so voller Ungerechtigkeiten und ungünstiger Umstände sein?

In der leisen Hoffnung ihn aufzuhalten lasse ich trotz der Bedenken eine Flamme in meiner Hand erscheinen. Lieber setze ich mich der Möglichkeit des Verbrennens aus als ihn noch näher herankommen zu lassen. Dies wird mir hoffentlich die nötige Zeit verschaffen um etwas anderes zu versuchen. Ein Frostzauber. Wenn es mir gelingt damit durch das Kettenhemd zu dringen und sein Herz zu treffen wird er wahrscheinlich außer Gefecht sein. Auf diese Art und geistig recht unvorbereitet zum Kampf gezwungen, kann ich nur vermuten was zu tun ist mit dem sehr begrenzten Arsenal an Sprüchen das mir zur Verfügung steht. Darauf einmal alleine vor einer Überzahl von Gegnern zu stehen hat mein Meister mich bisher unglücklicherweise nicht vorbereitet.

Halb erstarrt vor Angst versuche ich mit der einen Hand das Feuer aufrechtzuerhalten, während ich möglichst unauffällig die andere durch die verschlungenen Gesten des Frostzaubers zwinge und mich gleichzeitig bemühe den Soldaten im Auge zu behalten, der sich mir nun langsam mit dem blankem Schwert in der Hand nähert.

Ich muss genau den richtigen Augenblick abpassen. Wenn er zu früh bemerkt was ich tue schaffe ich es nicht mehr den Zauber zu beenden. Daran was geschehen wird wenn ich mein Ziel verfehle möchte ich in diesem Augenblick gar nicht denken.

Anders als seine Kameraden verschwendet er seine Zeit nicht damit mich zu verhöhnen, sondern beobachtet mich abwartend, hauptsächlich auf das Feuer in meiner Hand konzentriert. Ich hoffe stumm dass dies lange genug so bleiben wird, denn ich den nächsten Augenblicken muss ich es schaffen die letzten Gesten in Harmonie mit einem gesprochenen Auslöser zu vollenden. In dieser Zeit kann ich ihm aufgrund der dazu nötigen Konzentration nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit widmen wie ich gerne würde. Wahrscheinlich wird er spätestens dann die Täuschung bemerken, aber wenn ich schnell genug bin kann ich es trotzdem rechtzeitig hinbekommen. Ein letzter angespannter Blick, dann ist es soweit, das erste Wort kommt über meine Lippen. Einen Augenblick später springt er los, was mich fast dazu verleitet aufzuschreien und alles zu ruinieren. Hastig sprudeln nun die Silben hervor und gerade rechtzeitig bevor er mich erreicht schicke ich ihm die kleine, nebelhafte Wolke eisigen Frostes entgegen, die dieser Spruch produziert.

Mein Ziel treffe ich etwa zur Hälfte, was reicht um mir die nötige Zeit zu geben so weit zurückzuweichen, dass ich das Zischen der Klinge hören kann, die gerade knapp vor meiner Brust vorbeisaust. Um zu verhindern dass er mich wieder angreift werfe ich eine Handvoll hastig aufgeklaubten Straßendrecks nach ihm. Wieso stirbt er nicht endlich, frage ich mich panisch als er sich gleich darauf schüttelt wie ein Hund und wieder aufrichtet? Auch ein zur Hälfte gefrorenes Herz sollte eigentlich genug sein um den Tod herbeizuführen. Die Bedenken die ich damals bei Ainwe hegte, haben diesmal gar keine Gelegenheit aufzukommen, so sehr halten mich die Panik und eiskalte Angst in ihrem Griff. Seit ich auf die Gruppe gestoßen bin hatte ich kaum Zeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nur eins beherrscht gerade mein ganzes Bewusstsein. Ich will das dieser Soldat vor mir jetzt für immer seinen roten Augen schließt.

Als er mir, nach einer für meine überreizte Wahrnehmung viel zu lang erscheinenden Zeit, endlich den Gefallen tut sich mit schmerzerfüllter Grimasse an die Brust zu greifen und langsam zusammenzubrechen entkommt mir ein unkontrollierter Schluchzer der Erleichterung.

„Stirb verdammt noch mal!" Knurre ich ihn mit überschlagender Stimme an ohne es überhaupt richtig zu registrieren. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell dass ich meine es würde mir jeden Augenblick aus der Brust springen und ich beobachte, selbst am ganzen Körper zitternd, wie er noch kurz nach Atem ringt, bevor sich schließlich doch die Bewusstlosigkeit durchsetzt.

Voll irrationaler Angst davor er könnte sich doch noch wieder erholen schnappe ich mir hastig den vergifteten Dolch vom Boden und ziehe einen mehr oder weniger tiefen Schnitt über die schwarze Kehle, bevor ich zurücksinke und mir halbherzig mit dem blutigen Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augen wische um wieder eine klare Sicht zu bekommen. Ich hasse es zu kämpfen! Ich hasse diese ganze verdammte Stadt und den beschissenen Krieg! Wieso tun wir nur solche Dinge?

Das Geräusch klirrenden Metalls macht mir schnell klar, das die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber ist und das lähmende Gefühl bleierner Erschöpfung angestrengt beiseite schiebend wende ich mich wieder den übriggebliebenen Soldaten zu, die beide jedoch immer noch vollauf beschäftigt sind mit dem Fremden. Der eine ist jener Schwertträger, der sich so wütend auf Avjal gestürzt hat und das andere muss der Körperform nach zu urteilen die letzte verbleibende Frau der Truppe sein. Jetzt wo ich etwas Muße habe um meinen Retter genauer zu betrachten erkenne ich ihn auch. Vor allem nachdem ihm schon vor einiger Zeit der Schutz seiner Kapuze abhanden gekommen ist und sein Gesicht enthüllt hat. Es scheint ein recht ausgeglichener Kampf zu sein, den Ethins Bruder dort führt, denn bedingt durch eine unangenehm aussehende Schulterwunde kann er sich nicht so effektiv gegen die beiden Drow durchsetzen wie das zuvor der Fall gewesen sein muss.

Ich verschwende einige wertvolle Sekunden damit einfach nur auf die Kämpfenden zu starren und mich zu fragen ob Ethin wohl ebenso gut ist. Dann wird mir klar, dass ich lieber alles tun sollte was möglich ist um ihm zu helfen, denn bei dem fortgesetzten Blutverlust wird er bestimmt bald ermüden.

Das Gift des Dolches hat höchstwahrscheinlich schon zu viel seiner Wirksamkeit eingebüßt um noch von Nutzen zu sein, aber die kleine Armbrust, die ich nach kurzem Suchen an Avjals Gürtel erspähe könnte mir vielleicht eine Möglichkeit geben aus sicherer Distanz in den Kampf einzugreifen. Soweit ich weiß benutzen die Drow gerne vergiftete Bolzen. Ich hoffe nur dass der Größenunterschied zu den mir vertrauteren Waffen keinen allzu großen Einfluss auf meine Zielfähigkeiten haben wird.

Angespannt versuche ich, halb hinter einem weiteren Müllhaufen verborgen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden zu schießen ohne Elavelynral dabei in Gefahr zu bringen. Wieso noch keiner der drei über den überall herumliegenden Unrat gestolpert ist, ist mir bei den waghalsigen Manövern die ich gerade sehe ein Rätsel. Überhaupt sollten eigentlich mehr Leute aufmerksam werden auf den Lärm den wir hier veranstalten. Waffengeklirr ist schließlich nicht unbedingt ein alltägliches Geräusch direkt in den engen Gassen dieser Stadt. Da! Die Waffe des Mannes ist nach einem fehlgelaufenen Schlag für kurze Zeit in einem Balken steckengeblieben. Jetzt steht er gerade lange genug still um ein halbwegs brauchbares Ziel abzugeben. Es ist zwar riskant, aber da uns die Zeit davon läuft drücke ich trotzdem ab.

Er zuckt überrascht zusammen als sich der winzige Bolzen in seinen Oberarm gräbt und zieht ihn hastig heraus. Doch es ist bereits zu spät. Das Gift hat den Weg in seine Blutbahn gefunden und schickt ihn langsam aber sicher in einen tiefen Schlaf. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht durch den unvorhergesehenen Verlust ihres Kampfpartners verliert die Frau die Initiative und beschließt auf einmal ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Kaum einen Lidschlag später ist sie auch schon außer Sicht, entschwunden zwischen den dunklen Ecken der Häuser.

Auf einmal alleine mit Ethins Zwilling und etlichen toten oder sterbenden Drow muss ich bemerken, dass seine Gegenwart mir nicht unbedingt Vertrauen einflößt wenn er mir über einen Haufen Leichen aus diesen grünen Augen entgegenstarrt, die mich in diesem Augenblick viel zu sehr an die seines Bruders erinnern. Ich lasse die Armbrust fallen und mache einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Halt, warte!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne." Murmle ich hauptsächlich zu mir selbst und unterdrücke den Schauder der mir beim kommandierenden Klang seiner Stimme den Rücken hinunter laufen will. So sehr wie Ethin. Ein weiterer Schritt zurück.

„Warte." Wiederholt er eindringlich. „Keine Angst, ich will dir nur helfen."

Wie gerne würde ich ihm glauben, aber ein leichtes Flackern in seinem Blick warnt mich. Das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er will etwas von mir, da bin ich fast sicher. Und was immer es ist, es wird bestimmt nicht im Sinne meines Herrn sein. Diese Begegnung wird mich nur wieder in Probleme stürzen!

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen." Erkläre ich abweisend. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

Ob ich ihm entkommen kann? Er ist zwar verwundet, aber besser in Training als ich es bin. Ich entscheide es zu riskieren und renne los, nur um nach wenigen Schritten von meinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen zu werden. Ein Klicken ertönt nicht weit hinter mir und einer der winzigen Bolzen trifft meine Wade. Mit dem Stich kommt auch fast sofort das Gefühl der Lähmung und entsetzt stelle ich fest, dass ich langsamer werde, stehen bleibe und unerklärlicherweise der Boden immer näher zu kommen scheint. Kurz bevor ich aufschlage bin ich bereits eingeschlafen.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Die Drow und alle erkennbaren Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit diesen Zweckentfremdungen.

* * *

A/N: Weil mein Internetanbieter nicht tut was er tuen sollte habe ich immer noch keinen Zugang zuhause, was heißt das es wahrscheinlich immer ein wenig länger dauern wird in nächster Zeit. **Ärger!**

Dieses Kapitel ist zwar nicht so actionreich wie das letzte, aber es werden einige Dinge geklärt ohne die es eben einfach nicht weiter geht. Na ja, viel Zeit hab ich im Moment eh nicht. Uni frisst mal wieder alle Zeit. Deshalb musste ich mir den Halbblutprinzen auch in Rekordgeschwindigkeit reinzwängen. Seufz.

* * *

**Neue Entwicklungen**

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after a second or so, nothing continued to happen.

**Douglas Adams** (1952-2001) English writer  
_The Restaurant at the End of the Universe_

Als ich wieder zu mir komme ist das erste was sich mir aufdrängt der unerträgliche, stechende Schmerz in meinem Kopf, der mich leise aufstöhnen lässt sobald mein Geist klar genug ist um zu erkennen woher dieses penetrante Stechen kommt. Als ich jedoch in einer automatischen Reaktion meine Hande an die Schläfen pressen will, merke ich erst das man mir Fesseln angelegt hat. Meine Arme sind neben mir fixiert und auch um die Fußgelenke schlingen sich glatte, aber feste Stricke. Ich kann nur hilflos auf dem Rücken liegen. Zu erschrocken um mich länger zu beherrschen reiße ich die Augen auf und versuche herauszufinden wo ich hier bin.

Ich befinde mich in einem Haus. Soviel ist offensichtlich. Das Zimmer in dem ich liege ist klein und durch mottenzerfressene, dunkelgrüne Vorhänge verdunkelt, die das einzige Fenster notdürftig verdecken. Das es draußen schon wieder heller Tag ist sagt mir, dass ich wohl eine ganze Weile geschlafen haben muss. Außer mir scheint im Moment niemand hier zu sein, doch ich kann Schritte hören die ein Stockwerk über mir unruhig hin und her wandern. Von den dunklen, hölzernen Balken der Decke hängen Spinnweben und der generell muffige Geruch deutet darauf hin, dass das Gebäude sich erst seit kurzem wieder in Benutzung befindet und zuvor längere Zeit leer gestanden haben muss.

Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist Elavelynral der mich von hinten niedergeschossen hat. Hat er mich etwa mitgenommen? Aber wieso würde er das tun? Um mich zu befragen vielleicht. Der Gedanke lässt mich unruhig an den Fesseln zerren, die jedoch kein Stück nachgeben. Dann versuche ich etwas verspätet durch das Halsband Kontakt zu meinem Meister aufzunehmen, stoße jedoch dabei nur auf eine undurchdringliche Wand aus Energie, die ich nicht durchbrechen kann, so sehr ich es auch versuche. Panik steigt langsam aber sicher in mir auf und die Kopfschmerzen tun ihr übriges um mich am klaren Denken zu hindern. Es ist daher kaum verwunderlich das ich erschrocken zusammenzucke als auf einmal jemand durch die schmale Tür in den Raum stürmt.

Nikos! Der Magier wirkt einen Augenblick lang besorgt, fast panisch, bis er bemerkt das meine Augen offen sind und daraufhin ersteinmal aufatmet.

„Ah, du bist es gewesen!" Murmelt er mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung. „Ich dachte schon er hätte schließlich doch noch die Barriere durchbrochen."

Ich starre ihn zunächst nur völlig überrumpelt an. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass sein hageres Gesicht von Erschöpfung gezeichnet ist. Die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen und eine ungesunde Blässe geben ihm ein sehr übernächtigtes Aussehen. Abwartend schaue ich zu wie er einen Krug mit einer Flüssigkeit, die aussieht wie Wasser, von einem hoffnungslos verzogenen Schränkchen nimmt und einen Becher einschenkt, den er mir dann einladend hinhält. Bei diesem Anblick muss ich beinahe lachen. Glaubt er ernsthaft ich würde etwas trinken von dem ich nicht weiß was es ist? Trotzig presse ich meine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, halb in der Erwartung für meinen Widerstand geschlagen zu werden, aber er seufzt lediglich und hebt dann den Becher an seine eigenen Lippen um einen kleinen Schluck zu nehmen, bevor er ihn mir wieder hinhält. Ich bin hin und hergerissen zwischen Misstrauen und dem heftigen Bedürfnis den schrecklichen Geschmack in meinem unangenehm trockenen Mund loszuwerden.

Schließlich gebe ich nach, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er mir ohnehin jederzeit mit Gewalt alles einflößen könnte was im einfällt, sollte dies sein Wunsch sein. Ich lasse sogar widerstandslos zu das er mit sanfter Hand meinen Kopf stützt, damit ich besser trinken kann. Während das wunderbar kühle Wasser meine Kehle hinabrinnt überlege ich bereits wie ich ihn dazu bringen könnte mir zu erzählen wieso ich hier bin oder noch besser dazu mich gehen zu lassen.

„Dieser verrückte Elf ist der Meinung du könntest ihm helfen." Erklärt er schließlich von sich aus und klingt dabei gleichzeitig zweifelnd und resigniert, als beuge er sich dem Willen des anderen wider besseres Wissen.

„Um seinen Bruder zu befreien?" Frage ich, nachdem ich entschieden habe diese Information preisgeben zu können. Man müsste schon blind sein um die beiden nicht miteinander in Verbindung zu bringen, daher könnten meine Worte auch als einfache Vermutung aufgefasst werden.

„Du weißt davon?" Hakt der Magier auch sogleich nach.

„Er sieht genauso aus wie Ethin." Biete ich ihm an, ohne dabei wirklich zu antworten. Schließlich weiß ich nicht ob er eine Lüge durch Zauber aufspüren würde. Es scheint ihn jedoch zufriedenzustellen, denn er seufzt lediglich ein weiteres mal und stellt den leeren Becher wieder weg. Als ob ihn die Erwähnung dieses Namens herbeigezaubert hätte taucht plötzlich auch Elavelynral auf. Seine Schulter scheint bereits geheilt worden zu sein, wie ich bemerke als er schnellen Schrittes auf die schmale Liege zueilt, auf der ich immer noch angebunden mitten im Zimmer liege.

„Er ist wach!" Stellt er dabei überflüssigerweise fest und scheint unerklärlich erfreut über diesen Umstand. Ich starre lediglich missmutig zu ihm hoch und wünsche mich zurück zu dem roten Backsteinhaus, wo mein Meister wahrscheinlich bereits ausser sich ist vor Wut nachdem er mich nicht mehr erreichen kann. Wer weiß was er mit mir anstellen wird wenn ich zurückkomme? Aber werde ich überhaupt jemals wieder diesen Raum verlassen? Die Überlegung jagt mir einen plötzlichen Schauer über den Rücken. Soweit mir bewusst ist, weiß niemand ausser den beiden dass ich hier bin. Verdammt soll er sein, dieser Zwilling. Die ganze Sestrainie Familie hat mir bis jetzt nichts als Unglück gebracht!

„Ja er ist wach." Meint Nikos und fährt sich in einer fahrigen Geste über das erschöpfte Gesicht. „Aber ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass er euch eine große Hilfe sein wird."

Elavelyral scheint von seinen Worten völlig unbeeindruckt und wendet sich mit hoffnungsvollem Blick an mich.

„Wie geht es meinem Bruder?" Will er wissen, eine Frage die mich wünschen lässt ihn wütend anzuschreien. Aber vielleicht kann ich ihm diese unerwünschte Einmischung in mein Leben ja auf andere Weise heimzahlen. Ob es ihn wohl berührt was mit seinem Liebhaber geschehen ist?

„Als mein Herr mich in die Stadt schickte war er gerade damit fertig Tisraen zu vergewaltigen." Erkläre ich mit dem uninteressiertesten Blick den ich in diesem Augenblick zustande bringe. Woraufhin Nikos einmal kurz schockiert die Augen schließt und der blonde Elf vor mir einige Sekunden lang nur entsetzt starren kann, bevor er sich mit unsicherer Stimme an den Magier wendet.

„Er lügt oder? Nikos?"

Die Frage kommt beinahe einem Flehen gleich, doch der Mensch schüttelt lediglich voller Mitleid den Kopf. Er hat also wirklich einen Zauber gewirkt! Trotzdem wendet sich der Elf gleich darauf wieder mir zu.

„Was du gerade gesagt hast ist nicht wahr." Hält er mir fast bittend vor. „Es kann nicht wahr sein. Mein Bruder würde soetwas niemals tun!"

Idiot. Fauche ich ihn in Gedanken an. Was hat er denn erwartet nach einer derart langen Zeit? Wie es scheint muss ich noch deutlicher werden. Meine gehässige Befriedigung diesmal nicht verbergend sage ich: „Er hat ihn vor mir auf dem Fussboden gefickt."

Wenn ich leiden werde, dann soll er das gefälligst auch tun! Das er mir daraufhin mit einem unartikulierten Aufschrei die geballte Faust ins Gesicht schlägt überrascht mich nicht unbedingt, auch wenn ich den Umstand verfluche dass ich keine Möglichkeit habe auszuweichen um die Wucht abzudämpfen. Die Tatsache, dass Nikos ihm vor dem zweiten Schlag in den Arm fällt und den rasenden Elfen zur Seite zieht erstaunt mich allerdings schon. Ich kann nicht genau verstehen was er sagt, denn in meinen Ohren hat sich nach dem kräftigen Hieb ein hartnäckiges Rauschen und Klingeln festgesetzt, aber ich bemerke doch wie der Magier hastig auf ihn einredet. Soll er. Mir ist es gleich. Mein Tod ist ohnehin fast sicher entweder mein Herr bekommt heraus was hier geschieht oder die Mitglieder dieser seltsamen kleinen Verschwörung werden mich töten müssen um ihr Geheimnis zu wahren. Der Gedanke weckt zwar Wut über die Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals, aber erstaunlich wenig Angst in mir. Vielleicht, weil die Alternative, mein momentanes Leben, nicht sehr viel ansprechender ist. Die Magie werde ich allerdings doch vermissen, wird mir nun mit einem leisen Anflug von Wehmut klar. Ich wünschte nur diese grausamen Kopfschmerzen würden endlich vorrüber gehen. Der aufblühende Schmerz unter meinem rechten Auge ist dagegen fast unerheblich. Für einen Augenblick verschwimmt meine Sicht und ich muss einige Male blinzeln bis sich mein Blick wieder geklärt hat. Es kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig um Elavelynral wütend und mit lauten Schritten hinausstürmen zu sehen.

„Du solltest ihn in Zukunft nicht so sehr reizen. Die Sorge um seinen Bruder macht ihn unbeherrscht." Hält Nikos mir müde vor, doch in seinen Worten liegt nur wenig Überzeugungskraft. Zu sehr in meinem antrainierten Verhalten gefangen, dass mich dazu bringt alles schweigend hinzunehmen, lasse ich die wütenden Vorwürfe die mir bei diesem Satz auf der Zunge liegen ungehört verhallen und drehe lediglich den Kopf weg um stumm an eine fleckige Wand zu starren.

Nach einer Weile höre ich wie der Mensch ebenfalls das Zimmer verlässt und ich schließlich allein bin. Bei dieser Erkenntnis packt mich sofort der Drang ihn zurückzurufen, doch beiße mir störrisch auf die Lippe. Lieber alleine mit meinen eigenen Dämonen als in einem Raum mit diesen beiden. Dies wird in den nächsten Stunden meine Litanei gegen die aufsteigende Panik, denn angebunden auf dieser Liege kann ich nichts tun als dazuliegen und nachzudenken. Die Gedanken die mir dabei kommen sind alles andere als erfreulich.

Ich glaube zwar kaum dass mein Meister sich groß um den Tod von ein paar Söldnern scheren wird nachdem er mir schon eine Waffe gegeben hat, aber die Tatsache, dass ich ihm unerlaubt fernbleibe und seiner Kontrolle entziehe wird mich wahrscheinlich den Kopf kosten. Ob es nun freiwillig geschehen ist oder nicht. Obwohl ich dies weiß wird der Drang mich loszureißen und zu ihm zurückzukehren mit jeder verstreichenden Minute größer, bis ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann und anfange unruhig an meinen Fesseln zu zerren, mir dadurch jedoch nur Abschürfungen an den Hand- und Fußgeleken einhandle und sonst nichts erreiche.

Die stechenden Kopfschmerzen wollen einfach nicht aufhören. Im Gegenteil, sie scheinen stetig stärker zu werden und lassen mich nach einer Weile mit einem leisen Wimmern die Augen schließen. Ich frage mich ob es daran liegt, dass Nikos den Kontakt zu meinem Meister für den Moment unterbrochen hat, doch wegen der Schmerzen fällt mir das Denken zunehmend schwerer. Ob es mich letztendlich umbringen wird? Ich bin so auf die unangenehmen Empfindungen in meinem Schädel konzentriert, dass ich mit einem leisen Aufschrei zusammenzucke als mich jemand vorsichtig an der Schulter berührt.

Erschrocken starre ich Elavelynral einige Sekunden an. Ist er zurückgekommen um dort weiterzumachen wo Nikos ihn unterbochen hat? Sein Blick ist jedenfalls nicht sonderlich freundlich. Als ich die kleine Glasflasche voll bläulicher Flüssigkeit in seiner Hand erblicke verspannt sich mein Körper automatisch. Wenn er mir das einflößen will muss er mich schon zwingen. Leider tut er genau das, trotz meiner verbissenen Gegenwehr. Als ich den unbekannten Trank meine Kehle hinabrinnen fühle erwarte ich irgendeine schreckliche Reaktion, aber nachdem auf einmal die grausamen Kopfschmerzen beginnen langsam abzuklingen verstehe ich erst dass er mir wohl etwas heilsames und kein Gift eingeflößt hat.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" Will er mit eisiger Zurückhaltung wissen.

„Ja Herr." Antworte ich aus alter Gewohnheit tonlos und rufe damit einen leicht verletzten Blick bei ihm hervor.

„Ich hätte dich nicht schlagen dürfen." Erklärt er nach einer kurzen Zeit unangenehmen Schweigens steif und sieht dabei nicht so aus als würde er es wirklich bedauern. „Es tut mir leid."

Fast komme ich mir ein wenig verspottet vor bei seinen Worten, doch immerhin scheint er im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder wenigstens ein Minimum an Mitgefühl oder zumindest Verantwortungsbewusstsein zu haben.

„Werdet ihr mir einen schnellen Tod gewähren Herr?" Frage ich ihn in der Hoffung dass dieses Verantwortungsgefühl anhalten wird und er mir wenigstens dies zugesteht. Entsetzt prallt er zurück, als wäre ich es diesmal der ihn geschlagen hätte.

„Was!"

Erst in diesem Moment wird mir wirklich klar dass ich es hier nicht mit einem Drow zu tun habe sondern jemandem der denselben Moralvorstellungen folgt wie mein Clan. Moralvorstellungen die mir inzwischen fast so fern sind wie den Drow selber. Trotzdem hätte ich damit rechnen müssen, schelte ich mich in Gedanken. Vorauszuahnen wie mein Gegenüber reagieren wird ist für mich zu einem lebenswichtigen Bestandteil meines Alltags geworden und diese Fehleinschätzung hinterlässt bei mir tiefes Unbehagen, selbst wenn sie hier und heute wahrscheinlich keine fatalen Folgen haben wird.

„Ich töte keine hilflosen Gegner!" Grollt er ärgerlich, mit einer Spur verletzten Stolzes angesichts meiner Annahme, ein Ton bei dem ich mich beherrschen muss damit sich meine Lippen nicht in einem kleinen, bitteren Lächeln kräuseln. Es gibt nicht viele die sich ein derartiges Ehrgefühl auch leisten können. Äußerlich unbewegt zucke ich jedoch nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Und du musst mich nicht Herr nennen." Setzt er irritiert hinzu. „Kommandant reicht völlig."

„Und was habt ihr dann mir mir vor Kommant?"

Als er mir daraufhin kaum noch ins Gesicht schauen kann vermute ich stark, dass er eigentlich gar keine Ahnung hat was nun als nächstes mit mir geschehen soll.

„Du..." er stockt und es fällt ihm eindeutig schwer die nächsten Worte herauszubringen. „Du hast wirklich nicht gelogen nicht wahr?" Fragt er leise.

„Nein Kommandant."

Innerlich verdrehe ich entnervt die Augen. Muss er denn schon wieder dieses Thema aufbringen? Aber wenn er sich unbedingt selbst damit quälen will, werde ich ihm den Gefallen tun. In Anbetracht der Tatsache dass er so nett war mir einen Heiltrank zu geben und ich außerdem größtenteils von seiner Gnade abhängig bin, beschließe ich allerdings meine Formulierungen diesmal ein wenig behutsamer zu gestalten.

„Ich mag euren Bruder nicht besonders." Erkläre ich in einer schamlosen Untertreibung. Von mir aus könnte Ethin sich in der nächstbesten Pfütze ertränken und ich würde ihm keine Träne nachweinen, eine Tatsache die man mir vielleicht deutlicher ansieht als ich es gern hätte, denn der nachdenkliche Blick aus diesen unheimlichen grünen Augen scheint mir auf einmal viel zu durchdringend zu sein.

„Mir war nicht klar dass er sich_ so _sehr verändert hat." Murmelt er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir, bevor er auf einmal die Hände vor's Gesicht schlägt. "Oh Tisraen!" Es ist mehr ein gequältes Stöhnen als irgendetwas anderes. „Was habe ich ihm nur angetan. Ich hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen dürfen! Niemals dort lassen dürfen, auch wenn er es noch so sehr wollte. Es hat mich fast zerrissen ihn zu sehen mit diesem... Drow. Ich hatte gar nicht vor ihn zu töten, aber als ich sah wie...wie.." Er bricht ab und wischt sich fahrig über die Augen. „Ethin war immer der stärkere von uns beiden weißt du. Irgendwie habe ich wohl geglaubt er wäre unbesiegbar." Voll bitteren Bedauerns presst er die Lippen aufeinander. „Hätte ich bloß früher erfahren dass er noch lebt!"

Einen winzigen Augenblick lang bin ich fast versucht etwas nettes, beschwichtigendes zu sagen wie: Es tut mir leid oder ähnliches, aber am Ende schweige ich doch. Es wäre ohnehin nur eine Lüge. Auch wenn er offensichtlich von Selbstvorwürfen zerfressen wird, kann ich mich kaum zu mehr als einem vagen Anflug von Mitgefühl motivieren nachdem er einfach so in mein eigenes Leben eingedrungen ist, ohne sich über die Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen.

„Hasst du ihn so sehr? Willst du mir deshalb nicht helfen?"

Er scheint mich wirklich noch immer überreden zu wollen und langsam beginnt auch die grenzenlose Verzweiflung durchzuscheinen die ihn überhaupt erst zu dieser wahnwitzigen Tat getrieben haben muss.

„Mein Meister wird mir die Haut von den Knochen peitschen, sollte er davon erfahren dass ich euch in irgendeiner Weise helfe." Versuche ich mich herauszuwinden, weil ich keine Lust mehr habe noch weiter über Ethin zu diskutieren.

„Dein Meister?" Fragt er mit einem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du glaubst doch nicht dass du zurückkehren wirst. Du bist frei!"

„Frei!" Zische ich zurück und kann meine eigene Wut dabei nun doch nicht mehr verbergen. „Nur weil ihr aus einer Laune heraus entscheidet mich hinterrücks niederzuschießen und dann hierherschleppt, wo dieser Mensch einen lächerlichen Wall errichtet bin ich noch lange nicht frei! Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung mit wem ihr es hier zu tun habt Kommandant!"

„Aber Lenwe wird dich..."

„Ihr seid ein Narr!" Falle ich ihm ins Wort unfähig mich in diesem Moment zu behrrschen, angesichts solch naiver Gedankenlosigkeit.

„Genau." Unterbricht uns plötzlich eine neue Stimme von der Tür her. „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht Kommandant? Euer Leben so leichtfertig auf's Spiel zu setzen indem ihr einfach hierher kommt. Ich hätte mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein von euch erwartet."

Abrupt klappe ich den Mund zu und schaue dem Neuankömmling misstrauisch entgegen. Er ist groß und schlank, aber eindeutig elfischer Abstammung, mit beinahe hüftlangem, dunkelblondem Haar, dass zu einem festen Zopf geflochten ist und Augen deren unbestimmbare Farbe zwischen Blau und Grün zu schwanken scheint. Alles in Allem gäbe er, bis auf seine, für einen Elfen, ungewöhnliche Größe, äußerlich eine eher durchschnittliche Erscheinung ab, wäre da nicht eine gewisse Ausstrahlung, die keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen lässt, dass er über ein Maß an Macht und Wissen verfügt das den meisten in seiner Umgebung überlegen ist. Auf mich wirkt er ein wenig wie ein Löwe, im Alltag majestätisch und vielleicht ein bisschen behäbig, aber im Zorn schrecklich und äußerst gefährlich. Und zornig ist er in diesem Augenblick, dass ist unübersehbar. Sogar Elavelynral scheint ein Stück zu schrumpfen als er diesen wütend blitzenden Augen entgegentreten muss.

„Ihr habt unsere Truppen in helle Aufregung versetzt mit eurem unangekündigten Verschwinden! Euer Vater wird mehr als nur enttäuscht sein wenn er erfährt was ihr hier getrieben habt. Wie könnt ihr nur so überstürzt handeln? Ist euch nicht klar was dabei alles auf dem Spiel steht?"

Weit ausholende, kräftige Gesten unterstreichen die Stärke der Emotion, als müsse der fremde Elf sich irgendwie Erleichterung verschaffen um seinen Regungen Herr zu werden.

„Aber versteht ihr denn nicht Lenwe!" Bringt Elavelynral schließlich hervor und stoppt damit für einen Moment den Strom der Vorwürfe. „Ich konnte nicht mehr leben mit dem Gedanken dass mein eigener Bruder auch nur eine Sekunde länger leidet und ich es tatenlos zulasse wenn ich ihn schon vor Jahrzehnten hätte retten müssen!"

Die tiefe Seelenqual und Verzweiflung in diesem Appell veranlassen mich zu einer unbehaglichen Grimasse. Seine Gefühle derart auszubreiten ist nicht üblich unter den Drow und wird gemeinhin als Schwäche deklariert. Doch der Andere scheint auf einmal innezuhalten und lässt lediglich ein letztes ärgerliches Schnauben hören, bevor er sich plötzlich wieder meiner Anwesenheit bewusst zu werden scheint.

„Und wer ist das?" Will er knapp wissen, wobei er mich durchdringend mustert. „Nikos sagte nur es sei dringend, aber nicht weshalb ihr die zwingende Notwendigkeit saht mich in einer derart leichtsinnigen und risikoreichen Aktion mitten ins feindliche Lager zu befördern."

In seinen Augen kann ich kurz eine Spur der Härte erkennen, die mir von meinem Meister nur zu gut bekannt ist. Schnell senke ich den Blick, in einer Reaktion die mehr Instinkt als bewusste Entscheidung ist. Das ist also Lenwe? Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher wieso er hier ist, aber die Dinge die ich von Ethin über ihn weiß, lassen ihn nicht gerade in einem guten Licht erscheinen. Immerhin hat er versucht ihn ermorden zu lassen. Ich werde auf der Hut sein müssen vor diesem Elfen.

„Ihr müsst sein Halsband entfernen, damit er mir helfen kann." Erklärt Elavelynral und deutet dabei nachdrücklich auf mich. Ich starre mit zusammengepressten Lippen zur Seite.

„Er sieht aber nicht unbedingt so aus als wäre er dazu bereit Kommandant." Bemerkt Lenwe kritisch und tritt ein wenig näher. „Wie kommt er überhaupt hierher?"

Innerlich winde ich mich unter seiner Begutachtung, während Ethins Bruder kurz die Umstände unseres Zusammentreffens erläutert. Auf einmal habe ich schreckliche Angst er könnte sein Versprechen mich zu befreien wahrmachen. Der Gedanke allein erscheint mir als unverzeihlicher Verrat meinem Meister gegenüber und verursacht ein nervöses Kribbeln an meinem ganzen Körper. Das alarmierende Gefühl etwas Verbotenes zu tun, allein indem ich mich in diesem Raum aufhalte nimmt mir für kurze Zeit fast den Atem. Das Halsband, so sehr ich es auch manchmal verwünschen mag, ist bereits fast ein Teil von mir geworden , weshalb ich die Möglichkeit es zu entfernen gar nicht ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen habe. Das Elavelynral es jetzt vorschlägt gibt mir fast das Gefühl als wolle er mir ein Bein oder einen Arm nehmen.

Obwohl ich weiß dass sie dies nie erlauben werden, bin ich kurz davor darum zu betteln dass sie mich einfach wieder gehen lassen. Allein die Möglichkeit, dass man mich meinem Meister dauerhaft wegnimmt lässt in mir eine irrationale, aber derart heftige Angst vor Strafe aufsteigen dass ich am liebsten vor Furcht wimmern würde.

In entsetzter Bewegungslosigkeit erstarrt lasse ich zu dass Lenwe schließlich vorsichtig den silbrigen Ring um meinen Hals betastet und dabei einen kurzen Spruch murmelt, der ihm wahrscheinlich nähere Informationen über dessen Eigenschaften zugänglich macht. Nur mein unregelmäßig zitternder Atem verrät wie sehr mich die Ereignisse verstören. Im Hintergrund kann ich hören wie Elavelynral nervös auf und ab geht, während Lenwe sich ganz auf die Schwingungen unter seinen Fingern zu konzentrieren scheint. Kurz kann ich Fühlen wie er auch mit seinem Geist darüber streift, was mich dazu veranlasst scharf Luft zu holen, weil der plötzliche Kontakt mich überrascht hat.

„Lasst uns bitte für einen Augenblick allein Kommandant."

Trotz der Formulierung als Bitte kommen seine Worte mehr einem Befehl gleich. Ein Befehl, der von Ethins Bruder mit einem Blick befolgt wird, der zur einen Hälfte aus Verzweiflung und zur anderen Hälfte aus Hoffnung besteht. Ich selbst bin hin und hergerissen zwischen Panik und Erleichterung. Einerseits bin ich den Umgang mit Leuten wie Lenwe, deren Verhalten zum größten Teil auf kühler Berechnung und Logik beruht, mittlerweile eher gewohnt, aber andererseits ist er auch gefährlicher für mich, denn ich glaube kaum dass es in seinem Sinne ist wenn Ethin befreit wird. Aber natürlich kann er dass schlecht offen zugeben, womit ich in der unglücklichen Situation bin eine Gefahr für ihn und seine Pläne darzustellen. Trotz meiner berechtigten Befürchtungen sind seine nächsten Worte erstaunlich sanft.

„Wem gehörst du?" Will er zunächst lediglich wissen.

„Elarn Shenjal Herr."

„In welcher Beziehung steht dein Meister zu Rayen Geryn?"

Es scheint er weiß sehr gut bescheid über Ethins momentane Situation, wenn er schon solche Fragen stellen kann. Wahrscheinlich steht Jarlaxle auch auf seiner Gehaltsliste. Ich würde es dem schlüpfrigen Drow durchaus zutrauen für alle Seiten gleichzeitig zu arbeiten und dabei auch noch Profit herauszuschlagen. Als ich mit meiner Antwort zu lange zögere wird Lenwes Blick schmal.

„Die Wahrheit Junge." Fordert er kalt.

„Natürlich Herr." Versichere ich hastig. „Es ist nur schwer zu beschreiben." Er schaut mich abwartend, aber bereits mit leichter Ungeduld an. Wieviel darf ich verraten?

„Sie kennen sich schon recht lange." Ich stocke wieder. Wie soll ich nur diese seltsame Beziehung in Worte fassen? Ich verstehe ja selbst kaum wie die beiden nun wirklich zueinander stehen. Außerdem widerstrebt es mir zutiefst solche Details über meinen Herrn auszuplaudern, so dass ich praktisch jedes Wort einzeln über meine Lippen zwingen muss. „Die meiste Zeit scheinen sie ein seltsames Spiel zu spielen, dessen Regeln ich nicht verstehe Herr." Gebe ich schließlich hilflos zu und bemerke mit Interesse dass Lenwe sich offenbar, anders als Elavelynral, mit dieser Anrede zufriedengeben wird.

„Aber sie sind Verbündete?" Bohrt mein Gegenüber nach, woraufhin ich nur ratlos mit den Schultern zucken kann.

„Soweit man einen Drow als Verbündeten betrachten kann Herr."

Diese ausweichende Antwort bringt mir ein ärgerliches Schnauben ein, begleitet von einer heftigen Handbewegung, die mich automatisch zusammenzucken lässt. Einen winzigen Augenblick meine ich daraufhin Befriedigung aufblitzen zu sehen in diesen unbestimmbaren Augen, aber die Emotion ist so flüchtig, dass ich mir nicht völlig sicher sein kann.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Herr." Beeile ich mich zu beteuern. „Aber mein Meister achtet sehr darauf dass ich nichts über solche Dinge weiß." Weil ich genau die langsam aufkeimende Wut in der Art sehen kann wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln mehr und mehr anspannen, entscheide ich mich meinen inneren Widerstand zu überwinden und ihm doch noch einen Brocken hinzuwerfen um nicht als völlig nutzlos und damit entberlich zu erscheinen. „Sie schlafen miteinander Herr." Murmle ich, so schnell und leise, dass man schon genau zuhören muss um es zu verstehen. Der Berater der Sestrainie Familie muss ein scharfes Gehör haben, denn er fragt nicht noch einmal nach.

Er seufzt, scheint auf einmal wieder freundlicher, was mich aber nur in tiefes Misstrauen stürzt. Dieses Misstrauen wächst bei seinem nächsten Satz fast sprunghaft an.

„Es tut mir leid Junge. Ich wollte nicht so grob sein." Sagt er und legt sanft eine kühle Hand auf meine Schulter, von der ich vorgebe sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, obwohl ich das Gefühl habe der Kontakt würde sich durch den Stoff meiner Kleider brennen und in meine Haut fressen. „Wir sind alle ein wenig angespannt in diesen schwierigen Zeiten."

Ich schweige und mache lediglich eine winzige Kopfbewegung, die man mit gutem Willen als Nicken interpetieren könnte. Offenbar hat Lenwe diesen guten Willen, denn er sagt daraufhin etwas ruhiger: „Ich will nicht darum herumreden. Lynral hat unglaublich viel riskiert indem er in diese Stadt kam und dich hierherbrachte. Er mag hoffnungsvoll sein, aber in der gegenwärtigen Situation stellst du aus meiner Sicht ein ziemliches Sicherheitsrisiko dar und ich kann mir nicht leisten das zu ignorieren. Bitte verzeih also wenn ich geradeheraus frage: Wie stehst du zu Lynrals Vorhaben seinen Bruder zu befreien?"

Natürlich habe ich mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet, doch das macht eine Antwort nicht wirklich leichter. Ich versuche es mit einem neuerlichen Ausweichmanöver und sage langsam: „Vielleicht ist es besser zuerst Tisraen zu befreien Herr."

„Wie meinst du das?" Will er alarmiert wissen. „Du weißt wo Tisraen sich befindet!"

Innerlich knirsche ich mit den Zähnen. Es scheint als hätte ich genau das falsche Thema erwischt. Er lässt mich jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr so einfach davon kommen. Nicht dass es mich überrascht, aber es macht meine Situation um einiges schwieriger. Wie hätte ich denn auch ahnen sollen, dass er gar nicht weiß wo Tisraen sich im Moment aufhält? Es sieht so aus als hätte Elavelynral eine menge eingenmächtige Pläne im Bezug auf die Befreiung seines Bruders.

„Tisraen ist...war Meister Essals Sklave Herr. Ich weiß nicht wie er zu ihm gekommen ist, aber der Kommandant hat den Meister gestern getötet. Ich weiß auch nicht genau was sie mit him angestellt haben, aber er ist vielleicht noch zu retten. Wenn er möglichst schnell dort weggebracht wird Herr."

Er schaut mich einige Zeit nachdenklich an und ich werde zunehmend nervös, bis er mit einem winzigen, rätselhaften Lächeln fragt: „Und Ethinayren ist deiner Ansicht nach verloren?"

„Ethinayren?" Wiederhole ich verwirrt bevor ich mich beherrschen kann. Lenwe wedelt nachlässig mit einer Hand.

„Das ist sein voller Name. Du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich nur dem Aussehen nach als Lynrals Bruder. Dem wird es allerdings nicht gefallen eine solche Einschätzung zu hören." Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aber du wirst helfen und tun was ich dir sage."

Es ist eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage, aber ich antworte trotzdem, überkommen von einer plötzlichen Erschöpfung, die mich wünschen lässt dies alles wäre schon vorbei.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl oder Herr?"

Er nickt nur. Die gegenwärtige Lage lässt mir wenig Spielraum, dass weiß er genau so gut wie ich. Dann verdüstert sich seine Miene plötzlich drastisch. „Diese Situation ist ein Alptraum!" Grollt er und blickt dabei zu meiner großen Erleichterung in Richtung der Tür hinter welcher Elavelynral wahrscheinlich noch immer auf und ab geht. „Unser Kommandant auf einer leichtsinnigen Rettungsaktion inmitten der feindlichen Stadt, einer unserer besten Generäle für unbestimmte Zeit dienstunfähig und dazu noch wehrlos direkt in der Hand der fleißg intrigierenden Drow! Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich das nur Kaesvain erklären?"

Den letzten Satz spricht er hauptsächlich zu sich selbst und schüttelt dabei fassunglos den Kopf.

„Warte hier." Befiehlt er mir dann überflüssigerweise auf einmal scharf, bevor er aufspringt und aus dem Raum stürmt, mit einer Miene die wahrscheinlich sogar einen ausgewachsenen Dämon das Fürchten lehren würde. Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Elavelynrals Haut stecken.

In meiner eigenen Haut zu stecken ist in diesem Moment allerdings auch nicht sehr viel angenehmer. Der flache Schnitt an meiner Hand, Souvenier vom Kampf mit den Drowsöldnern, beginnt langsam unangenehm zu pochen und ich frage mich, ob jemand daran denken wird mir etwas zu essen oder zu trinken zu geben. Hier festgebunden zu sein macht mich langsam aber sicher verrückt und die lauter werdenden Stimmen aus dem Stockwerk über mir tun absolut nichts um dem entgegenzuwirken. Ich rutsche unruhig herum, ab und zu zusammenzuckend wegen der Abschürfungen die ich mir bereits eingehandelt habe und versuche mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wie mein Leben nun weitergehen wird. Tief in mir gibt es noch immer einen winzigen Teil der sich noch mit Freude an mein frühere Zeiten erinnert und der diese Entwicklung begrüßt, doch der Großteil meiner Selbst erzittert einfach nur in irrationaler, zutiefst entsetzter Furcht vor diesen unkontrollierbaren Entwicklungen. Mein Meister hat nun schon so lange über jeden Aspekt meiner Existenz geherrscht, dass ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen kann ohne ihn zu sein. Allein diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in betracht zu ziehen, lässt mich in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. Es ist jedoch etwas worum ich wohl nicht herumkommen werde.

Ich fühle mich als stünde ich vor einem tiefschwarzen Abgund, der mich jeden Augenblick ohne Vorwarnung verschlucken könnte. Es scheint allerdings als nähmen die Umstände keine Rücksicht auf meine zarten Gefühle, denn nachdem ich einige Stunden damit verbracht habe mich völlig irre zu machen mit Gedanken die sich doch immer nur im Kreis herumdrehen, erscheint Lenwe wieder auf der Bildfläche, zusammen mit Nikos. Sie habe nun offensichtlich einen Plan ausgetüftelt um mein Halsband zu entfernen. Jedenfalls verschwenden sie keine Zeit und kommen sofort zum Wesentlichen.

Bevor ich auch nur beginnen kann an Widerstand zu denken ist der Mensch bereits hinter mich getreten und hat eine Hand unter mein Kinn gelegt um einen sicheren Griff um meinen Kopf zu bekommen. Lenwe steht vor mir, eine Rolle Pergament in der einen und ein kleines Säckchen in der anderen Hand.

„Was ich jetzt tue wird höchstwahrscheinlich sehr schmerzhaft werden." Verkündet er knapp, mit leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und setzt hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, aber es geht so schnell nicht anders."

Das er dabei nicht mich sondern Nikos anschaut lässt mich vermuten, dass es über diesen Punkt Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den beiden gab. Dann beginnt er ohne weitere Umschweife den Spruch abzulesen. Zunächst scheint dabei gar nichts zu geschehen außer dass ich unruhig herumrutsche und wider besseren Wissens versuche mich aus Nikos' festem Griff zu winden. Die Ankündigung von Schmerzen hat mich einfach in Panik vesetzt. Und als sie schließlich kommen ist es sogar schlimmer als ich gedacht hätte. Das Gefühl jemand würde mir gerade einen glühenden Nagel in die Schläfe treiben und gleichzeitig rücksichtslos in meinem Gehirn herumrühren lässt mich schrill aufschreien und so sehr zucken, dass Nikos alle Kraft aufbieten muss um mich weiterhin festzuhalten. Was es mit dem Säckchen auf sich hat bekomme ich nicht mehr mit, denn der grausame Schmerz nimmt für den Moment meine ganze Welt ein und verdrängt alles andere aus meinem Bewusstsein. Dies ist schlimmer als jede Bestrafung meines Meisters schießt es mir undeutlich duch den Kopf während ich mich heiser schreie und nichts mehr wünsche als zu sterben und diese schreckliche Agonie hinter mir zu lassen.

Als schließlich der Schmerz doch irgendwann abbricht bin ich zuerst einfach nur überrascht. Für eine Sekunde kann ich am Rande meines Bewusstseins etwas fühlen, dass wohl Lenwes Geist sein muss. Es erscheint mir fast vertraut, dem meines Meisters unerwartet ähnlich. Kälte und Kontrolle gepaart mit diesem seltsamen Anflug von Humor, der bei meinem Meister allerdings noch etwas ausgeprägter ist. Der Eindruck ist jedoch nur flüchtig und reicht nicht aus für eine gründliche Einschätzung. Offensichtlich hatte Ethin aber recht mit seiner Behauptung, dass Lenwe nicht ganz dem ehrenhaften Bild entspricht, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit von sich päsentiert. Das ist mein letzter Gedanke bevor die Erschöpfung überhand nimmt und endlich erlösende Schwärze über mich kommt, die ich aus vollem Herzen willkommen heiße.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Drow und bekannte Charaktere gehören mir nicht und ich mache auch kein Geld. Wie immer. Gähn.

* * *

**A/N**: So, diesmal ein relativ kurzes Kapitel, aber wenn ich den Rest auch noch geschrieben hätte wäre es wohl aus allen Nähten geplatzt. Außerdem ist es so früher fertig, was ja auch nicht schlecht ist:) Die richtige Action kommt dann beim nächsten Post.

* * *

**Amlugwen: **Lenwe umbringen? Nein, nein, der ist noch wichtig! Ich brauch ihn doch noch! Schließlich muss irgendwer ja Ethin in Schach halten...

* * *

**C**

**Pläne**

**C**

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffne fühle ich mich erstaunlich gut. Bis auf leichte Halsschmerzen tut mir nichts mehr weh und zu meinem großen Erstaunen entdecke ich auch, dass man mir die Fesseln abgenommen und die Wunden an Hand- und Fußgelenken versorgt hat, die ich mir durch die verzweifelte Gegenwehr während der Entfernung des Halsbandes zugezogen habe. Ein leiser Schock läuft durch meinen Körper als meine Finger nicht die vertraute silbrige Härte um meinen Hals ertasten. Es ist wirklich weg! Mit einem tiefen Atemzug zwinge ich mich sofort an etwas anders zu denken um nicht in hysterisches Geheule auszubrechen als mich die Panik zu überwältigen droht. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis ich mich wieder so weit beruhigt habe dass ich zumindest die Augen öffne. Nach allem was mein Meister mir angetan hat ist es für einen Außerstehenden wohl seltsam, dass ich mich nun so absolut verloren fühle da das Zeichen seiner Inbesitznahme nicht mehr da ist, aber es erstaunt mich andererseits auch nicht wirklich, denn er hat sein möglichstes getan um sich bis in die allerletzte Ecke meines Geistes auszubreiten.

Überrascht stelle ich fest dass niemand hier ist um mich zu bewachen, stehe langsam von der schmalen Liege auf und trete ans Fenster, durch dass gerade die hellen Strahlen einer bleichen nachmittäglichen Sonne hineinfallen. Dort wird mir jedoch sehr schnell klar wieso man mich allein gelassen hat, denn ich kann deutlich den starken Schutzzauber spüren der um dass ganze Haus liegen muss. Sollte ich versuchen zu fliehen würde mir das nur einen unangenehmen Energieschock einbringen und unzweifelhaft auch den Ärger aller Anwesenden.

Mit einem Seufzer wende ich mich wieder vom Fenster ab und begebe ich stattdessen zu dem kleinen Schränkchen, auf dem noch immer der Krug mit dem Wasser steht. Zumindest kann ich auch nach eingehender Prüfung nichts anderes feststellen. Falls jemand in der Zwischenzeit etwas ins Wasser gegeben hat ist es sehr unauffällig, aber nachdem mein Meister mir beigebracht hat die meisten Gifte zu erkennen die man jemandem über Nahrung verabreichen kann bin ich recht zuversichtlich das mir hier in dieser Hinsicht keine Gefahr droht. Es ist für mich zwar ungewohnt mich einfach zu bedienen ohne die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dazu bekommen zu haben, doch mir ist natürlich auch klar, dass niemand hier ist den ich fragen könnte und so überwinde ich schließlich mein Unbehagen und gebe meinem Durst nach.

Während ich trinke überlege ich besorgt was jetzt wohl mit mir geschehen wird. Das äußere Zeichen für meinen Sklavenstatus ist nun entfernt, aber im Grunde kann ich mir kaum vorstellen wieder zu leben wie früher. Zu groß ist der Einfluss dem ich bei meinem Meister ausgesetzt war, als dass ich auch nur ansatzweise als die selbe Person zu bezeichnen wäre, die ich vor meiner Gefangennahme darstellte. Wäre er jetzt hier, es würde nichts ändern dass das Halsband weg ist. Ich würde ihm genau so blind gehorchen wie immer. Andererseits ist mir auch klar, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gibt und ich mich wohl oder übel an die Vorstellung gewöhnen muss nun wieder eine eigenständige Existenz zu führen.

Überwältigt von den unglaublichen Schwierigkeiten die mir noch bevorstehen wünsche ich in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr als einfach nur zu ihm zurückzukehren, dorthin wo ich nicht die Verantwortung übernehmen muss für mein eigenes Leben, keine Entscheidungen treffen muss. Der Gedanke ihn enttäuscht zu haben schmerzt mich schrecklich und meine Schuldgefühle lassen mir keine Ruhe.

Auf einmal fühle ich mich unglaublich verloren angesichts der Vorstellung bald selbst für mich sorgen zu müssen. Wie sehr die letzten Monate mich geprägt haben zeigt sich nur zu deutlich als ich hastig den Becher zur Seite stelle und in einer automatischen Reaktion auf die Knie falle, kaum dass Lenwe den Raum betritt.

„Du bist schon wach?"

Er hört sich leicht erstaunt an, zuckt dann jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern und meint: „Um so besser. Dann kannst du mitkommen zum essen."

Er sieht nicht so aus als sei er sehr begeistert von der Vorstellung einen Sklaven der Drow neben sich am Tisch sitzen zu haben, während sie Pläne schmieden und macht sich auch keine Mühe dies vor mir zu verbergen. Ich glaube kaum dass er mehr in mir sieht als ein wehrloses Werkzeug, das man benutzen kann wie es gerade nötig erscheint, eine Vorstellung die mir zwar einerseits vertraut ist, aber die mich jedoch immer noch stört wenn sie nicht von meinem Meister kommt, der meinem Gefühl nach sehr wohl dazu berechtigt ist nachdem er mich nun mal unterworfen hat. Andererseits hat man mein Halsband entfernt, was mich offiziell gesehen nicht mehr als seinen Sklaven gelten lässt... der Gedanke bereitet mir solches Unbehagen, dass ich ihn schnell wieder fallen lasse.

„Herr? Was geschieht jetzt mit mir?" Platze ich auf einmal voller Zukunftsangst heraus, bevor Lenwe sich wieder abwenden kann. Er wirft mir einen leicht ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Das werden wir gleich besprechen. Beim Essen."

Es drängt mich zwar ihm weitere Fragen zu stellen, doch seine Miene sagt mir recht klar, dass ich kaum mehr Informationen erwarten kann, sollte ich mich unkooperativ zeigen. Ich verberge meine Unzufriedenheit hinter der ausdruckslosen Maske, die sich jeder Sklave früher oder später aneignet und senke gehorsam den Kopf.

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr."

Die schmerzhafte Behandlung der letzten Stunden ist nicht spurlos an mir vorbei gegangen, wie ich beim erklimmen der schmalen Treppe bemerke. Eine lähmende Erschöpfung sitzt tief in meinen Knochen und es wird wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Weile brauchen bis ich mich wieder völlig erholt habe.

Im oberen Stockwerk sitzen Nikos und Elavelynral bereits an einem wackeligen Tisch, auf dem vier, mit Kartoffeln und etwas rot-bräunlichem, dass entfernt nach verkochtem Gemüse aussieht, gefüllte Teller stehen, die einladend vor sich hindampfen. Auf eine ungeduldige Handbewegung des Kommandanten hin lasse ich mich nach kurzem Zögern auf einem der beiden freien Stühle nieder. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl mit diesen dreien hier zu sitzen, nachdem ich nicht lange zuvor in Anwesenheit des Menschen knien musste. Nun ja, zumindest weiß ich jetzt wieso er damals Tisraen die ganze Zeit diese seltsamen Blicke zugeworfen hat, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er schon an jenem Abend ganz genau wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Ob ihn dieses eher zufällige Zusammentreffen war, dass ihn letztendlich dazu bewogen hat sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem er seine eigene Stadt verrät und Ethins Bruder hilft? Ich wüsste zu gerne um seine Beweggründe, doch ich denke kaum dass er sie mir verraten wird.

Wie zu jenem Anlass auch, bewahrt er jedoch eine explizit neutrale Miene und äußert außer einer knappen Begrüßung nichts weiter. Sogar Elavelynral bleibt zunächst weitestgehend stumm, starrt mich jedoch fortwährend mit einer verzweifelten Intensität an unter der es mich äußerste Beherrschung kostet äußerlich unberührt weiter zu essen und nicht unruhig und voller Anspannung herumzurutschen, denn die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Zwilling ist in diesem Augenblick wieder einmal unverkennbar, selbst wenn seine Motive andere sein mögen.

„Lenwe sagt du hättest eingewilligt uns zu helfen." Platzt er schließlich heraus und klingt hoffnungsvoll, doch gleichzeitig ein wenig zweifelnd, als könne er sein Glück noch nicht recht fassen.

„Ich bin lediglich ein Sklave." Stelle ich leise klar. „Es gibt nicht sehr viel was ich tun kann um euch zu unterstützen Kommandant."

„Nein sprich nicht so." Erklärt Elavelynral fest. „Ich sagte doch, du bist frei."

Er setzt an fortzufahren, doch Nikos fällt ihm sanft aber bestimmt ins Wort.

„Dies ist nicht so einfach wie ihr es euch offenbar vorstellt Kommandant. Bitte glaubt mir wenn ich sage, dass es noch sehr lange dauern wird bis er wirklich frei ist und habt ein wenig Nachsicht. Die Fesseln des Geistes sind bei weitem nicht so leicht abzustreifen wie die stofflich greifbaren und die Drow sind harte Herren."

Für diese Äußerung bin ich ihm zwar dankbar, aber glücklich macht sie mich nicht, denn zu hören was ich bereits tief in mir drin weiß, dass mich die Erlebnisse des letzten Jahres wahrscheinlich noch mein Leben lang verfolgen werden, ist nicht sehr ermutigend. Lohnt es sich überhaupt zu kämpfen wenn ich doch eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben habe? Mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Verlorenheit starre ich hinunter auf meinen halb leer gegessenen Teller.

Objektiv betrachtet gleicht meine Situation nach wie vor einem Mienenfeld. Zwischen den teilweise widersprüchlichen Wünschen der Anwesenden, fühle ich mich als ob ich bei starkem Wind auf einem schwankenden Seil über eine Grube voller Schlangen balancieren müsste. Im Grunde ist Nikos bis jetzt der Einzige der mich nicht sofort für seine Zwecke einspannen wollte, was nicht heißen muss, dass er nicht auch eigene Ziele verfolgt.

„Ich werde tun was ich kann Herr." Versichere ich tonlos und habe das hartnäckige Gefühl, dass Elavelynral meine fehlende Begeisterung als unbegreiflich erscheint. In diesem Lichte tut er mir fast doch schon wieder leid, denn sollte er jemals Tisraen befreien, wird er wohl kaum noch verstehen können was in seinem Geliebten vorgeht. Keine gute Grundlage für eine Beziehung wie ich meine.

„Lynral sagte du beherrschst Magie?" Schaltet Lenwe sich jetzt ein. Instinktiv will ich verneinen, sowohl weil mein Meister mich aufs schärfste gewarnt hat jemals freiwillig von meinen Fähigkeiten zu erzählen, als auch um diesem undurchsichtigen Elf so wenig wie möglich von mir preis zu geben. Ich sehe jedoch schnell ein, dass es nach dem Kampf an Elavelynrals Seite ziemlich nutzlos ist jegliches Wissen zu verleugnen, denn er hat natürlich gesehen das ich zumindest ein bisschen Magie eingesetzt habe.

„Ein wenig ja." Gebe ich widerstrebend zu. „Es ist jedoch kaum der Rede wert Herr. Mein Meister wollte dass ich es lerne um ihm bei einfachen Aufgaben zur Hand zu gehen Herr, deshalb hat er mir ein paar Monate lang etwas beigebracht."

Lenwe runzelt die Stirn.

„Es war offenbar genug um zwei voll bewaffnete Drow auszuschalten." Bemerkt er spitz.

„Mein Meister gab mir einen vergifteten Dolch bevor er mich losschickte Herr." Antworte ich unbewegt, aber mit vollendetem Respekt.

„Er muss sich seiner Macht über dich sehr sicher sein, wenn er dir eine Waffe gab."

„In der Tat Herr."

Den leisen Unterton der Bitterkeit kann ich nicht unterdrücken und versuche es auch gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich verachten sie mich jetzt noch ein wenig mehr als zu zuvor, aber es ist nun mal so. Selbst ohne Halsband denke ich nicht, dass ich in der Lage wäre die Hand gegen meinen Herrn zu erheben. Zu tief gehen die konditionierten Verhaltensweisen und die Angst. Selbst daran zu denken widerstrebt mir zutiefst.

„Soviel zu eurer Idee ihn mitzunehmen." Sagt Lenwe trocken. „Seht ihr jetzt endlich ein wie wahnwitzig diese ganze Sache ist? Ich kann kaum glauben das Tisraen sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hat. Ich hätte ihn wirklich für vernünftiger gehalten!"

„Ihr habt eure Meinung bereits klar zum Ausdruck gebracht Lenwe." Wirft Nikos nun beschwichtigend ein, wobei man deutlich sehen kann, dass dies nicht das erste Mal ist, dass er es tut, denn die irritierte, steile Falte die dabei zwischen seinen Brauen erscheint steht in krassem Gegensatz zu seinem immer noch ruhigen Ton. Der dunkelblonde Berater wirft ihm zwar einen wütenden Blick zu, reißt sich dann jedoch zusammen und sagt: „Ihr habt recht Meister Nikos. Zurück zum Wesentlichen also." Sein Blick fällt wieder auf mich. „Der Junge wird uns alle Information geben die wir benötigen und dann werden wir so schnell wie möglich diese Aktion durchführen um endlich aus der Stadt herauszukommen bevor euer Vater vor Sorge noch völlig außer sich gerät."

Den Rest des Nachmittags werde ich nach jeden Detail ausgequetscht das auch nur von entferntester Wichtigkeit sein könnte. Wo steht was in welchem Raum, wie viele Leute leben auf unserem Stockwerk oder wann werden für gewöhnlich die Mahlzeiten abgehalten. Danach schwirrt mir der Kopf und ich frage mich wie um alles in der Welt sie einen Nutzen aus diesen Nebensächlichkeiten ziehen wollen.

Der Plan den sie schließlich unter langen und teilweise recht hitzigen Diskussionen entwickeln ist recht einfach und simpel, was angesichts der beschränkten Möglichkeiten aber kaum überraschend ist. Elavelynral wird sich in die Küche des Hauses schleichen und dort warten bis die beiden Sklaven erscheinen um das abendliche Frühstück für ihre Meister abzuholen. Ich versuche zwar ihm zu erklären, dass er im Falle seines Bruders mit Widerstand rechnen und ihn deshalb lieber unvorbereitet überraschen sollte, doch er ist erst nach langer Überzeugungsarbeit von Seiten der beiden Magier dazu bereit dafür einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich legen zu lassen. Trotz meiner unverblümten Anschuldigungen scheint er noch immer Hemmungen zu haben Ethin als dass zu sehen was er eben ist.

Lenwe wird in den nächsten beiden Stunden etwas vorbereiten dass er _Denait_ nennt und dass offensichtlich alle drei auf einmal über die relativ kurze Strecke von Menars Haus zurück in dieses hier versetzen kann, von wo aus Nikos uns alle durch die Schilde der Stadt zum Lager der Sestrainie senden wird, da er der einzige ist, der mit allen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vertraut ist.

Die Vorraussetzungen sind derart unsicher und die ganze Aktion so überstürzt, dass ich ernsthafte Zweifel habe ob die Idee überhaupt erfolgreich durchführbar ist, aber es ist ebenfalls klar, dass sie schnell handeln müssen, bevor sich die Situation noch mehr zu ihren Ungunsten verändert. Heute ist es wahrscheinlich, dass die beiden Meister ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen noch nicht vollständig umgestellt haben, aber nach dieser Nacht könnte bereits alles sehr viel schwieriger geworden sein, da sie nun wissen, dass zumindest Elavelynral sich in der Stadt befindet.

Ich fühle mich leicht überrumpelt, als auf einmal, sobald die Details offenbar geklärt sind, alle Anwesenden in plötzliche Aktivität ausbrechen und mich gänzlich ignorieren. Mit dem starken Gefühl hier völlig fehl am Platz zu sein hocke ich mich unglücklich in eine Ecke und versuche so unauffällig zu sein wie möglich.

Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Wieso bin ich nicht bei meinem Meister, wo ich hingehöre? Wieder einmal bin ich aus meinem Leben herausgerissen worden ohne Vorwarnung oder irgendeiner Zustimmung meinerseits. Ich hasse die Unsicherheit dieser Situation. Was wird mit mir geschehen wenn all dies vorüber ist? Abhängig zu sein vom Wohlwollen Lenwes und Elavelynrals, der mich nicht einmal besonders zu mögen scheint, macht mich furchtbar unruhig, weil ich ihnen gegenüber nicht wirklich etwas anzubieten habe. Im Gegenteil, ich stehe Elavelynrals Plan sehr negativ gegenüber und bin mir sicher, dass Lenwe mich eher als Gefahr ansehen wird, sollte er herausfinden wie viel ich bereits weiß. Mein Herr dagegen wollte etwas von mir und wenn ich seine Wünsche erfüllt habe konnte ich mehr oder weniger darauf vertrauen dass er mich am Leben ließ und versorgte, aber wieso sollten die beiden sich um mich kümmern nachdem sie nun haben was sie von mir wollten? Wie sehr werden sie sich mir verpflichtet fühlen? Und wenn nun der Kommandant bei seinem waghalsigen Rettungsversuch umkommt? Allein auf Lenwe angewiesen zu sein erscheint mir noch schlimmer, denn dann wäre es noch viel unsicherer was mit mir geschieht, da ich ihn absolut nicht einschätzen kann.

Voller Unruhe, aber dazu verdammt nichts zu tun beiße ich mir nach und nach die Lippen blutig ohne es wirklich zu merken. Ansonsten jedoch sitze ich völlig still. Lange Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt dass es besser ist meinen Bewegungsdrang zu unterdrücken um meinen Meister nicht zu verärgern und dieses Wissen hat sich bereits so tief in meinen Geist gebrannt, dass sogar danach handle wenn er gar nicht zugegen ist. In ein paar Stunden wird sich wahrscheinlich alles deutlicher abzeichnen, aber bis dahin bleibt mir nichts übrig als wie auf heißen Kohlen hier abzuwarten.

Nachdem Elavelynral fort und zumindest Lenwe offenbar auch mit seinen jeweiligen Aufgaben fertig ist, bin ich wenigstens nicht mehr der Einzige der auf nervöses Warten reduziert ist. Nikos zeigt sich schließlich als der bei weitem gelassenste von uns dreien. Er nickt, nachdem er alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen hat, einfach mit dem Kopf auf dem wackligen Tisch liegend ein. Lenwe trommelt unregelmäßig, aber ausdauernd mit den Nägeln neben ihm auf der Tischplatte herum, doch das scheint ihn nicht im geringsten zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er fängt sogar kurz darauf an leise zu schnarchen, was Lenwe zu einem giftigen Blick verleitet.

„Komm." Befiehlt er mir schließlich scharf und schickt sich an das Zimmer zu verlassen. Bevor ich überhaut eine bewusste Entscheidung darüber treffen kann bin ich bereits aufgestanden um ihm zu folgen. Ich bin so sehr daran gewöhnt allen Befehlen unmittelbar folge zu leisten, dass sogar mein tiefsitzendes Misstrauen dem Berater gegenüber nicht genug ist um mich zu einer spontanen Verweigerung anzustacheln. Und er ist meinem Meister auf eine unterschwellige Weise unheimlich ähnlich, was jeglichen Widerstand gleich um einiges schwieriger macht für mich.

Unten, zurück im Raum mit der Liege, wendet er sich mir abrupt wieder zu, mit einer Plötzlichkeit die mich unwillkürlich zurückweichen lässt. Er macht zwar eine vage beschwichtigende Geste, doch ich kann auch diesmal ein halb unterdrücktes Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen, dass mir ganz genau sagt, wie wenig es ihm leid tut eine solche Reaktion bei mir hervorzurufen. Angespannt presse ich lediglich die Lippen ein wenig fester aufeinander und warte ab was er nun zu tun gedenkt.

„In nicht allzu langer Zeit wird Ethin also wieder hier sein." Sagt er ohne jegliche Vorrede und starrt mich dabei unverwandt an als wolle er eine Regung aus mir herauszwingen. Leicht beleidigt dass er glaubt so leicht Druck auf mich ausüben zu können nicke ich nur und hefte stumm meinen Blick auf einen seiner Wangenknochen, aufmerksam, aber ohne irgendetwas preiszugeben.

„Wie wird er reagieren? Was glaubst du Laylien?" Bohrt Lenwe nach und langsam glaube ich zu wissen wieso er mich hier her gebracht hat. Außer Reich- und Hörweite von Nikos. Er will herausbekommen, ob ich etwas weiß über Ethins Vergangenheit und möglicherweise auch seinen Part in der Geschichte. Der unerwartete Gebrauch meines alten, bereits fast in Vergessenheit geratenen, Namens soll mich wahrscheinlich aus der Fassung bringen. Er muss Entreri eine Menge Gold zugesteckt haben um solch detaillierte Informationen zu bekommen. Ich muss sogar zugeben, dass diese Taktik mich nicht völlig kalt lässt, denn obwohl ich jegliche äußere Reaktion unterdrücke kann ich eine leise Wehmut nicht verleugnen die bei dem Klang aus alten, glücklicheren Tagen in mir aufsteigt.

„Ich glaube der Kommandant sollte ihm nicht den Rücken zudrehen Herr." Erkläre ich lediglich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, woraufhin er ein knappes fast bellendes Lachen hören lässt.

„Dieser Shenjal hat dich gut abgerichtet." Sagt er mit einer eisigen Belustigung, die mich erzittern lässt. Dies ist dann wohl sein wahres Gesicht. Absurderweise beruhigt es mich sogar ein wenig zu sehen was wirklich hinter der Fassade steckt, doch gleichzeitig ist es auch gefährlich für mich so viel zu erfahren. Trotzdem bewege ich mich keinen Zentimeter als er an mich heran tritt, eine Position die es ihm erlaubt bequem auf mich herabzuschauen, denn während er groß ist für einen Elfen, bin ich mit meiner Statur, die eher den zierlicher gebauten Drow gleicht ungleich kleiner. Nicht dass er diesen Größenvorteil bräuchte um mich einzuschüchtern. Aber wohin sollte ich gehen um ihm zu entkommen? Zu Nikos, um mich dann später wieder in derselben Situation wiederzufinden? Nein, es ist wohl besser es gleich hinter mich zu bringen.

„Ich denke aber du weißt sehr genau worauf ich hinaus will." Eine kühle Hand legt sich locker in meinen Nacken, entspannt, aber bereit jeden Augenblick zuzupacken. Ein Gefühl dass ich nur zu gut kenne. „Und lass dir gesagt sein, allein dein augenblickliches Misstrauen mir gegenüber spricht bereits Bände Junge. Ich schlage vor du sagst mir was du weißt bevor ich ärgerlich werde."

So sehr wie mein Meister! Ein unfreiwilliger Schauer durchläuft mich, begleitet von dem automatischen Drang nachzugeben und einfach vor ihm auf die Knie zu fallen. Sollte es ihm wirklich so leicht fallen meinen Widerstand zu brechen? Eine wohlbekannte Hilflosigkeit breitet sich bereits in mir aus und ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir nun doch ohne weiteres ansieht was seine Nähe und diese Worte bei mir bewirken. Es scheint als wüsste er genau welche Knöpfe er drücken muss um zu bekommen was er will. Für jemanden der angeblich „gut" ist, hat er offenbar erstaunlich viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Ich schließe kurz die Augen, eine resignierende Geste die meine Kapitulation nur allzu deutlich zeigt.

„Ethin sagt ihr schlaft mir euren Lehrlingen Herr. Über jemanden in eurer Position ist das nicht unbedingt eine vertrauenerweckende Information."

„Und du glaubst ihm."

Bei dieser Feststellung wandert mein Blick unwillkürlich zu seiner Hand, die noch immer an meinem Nacken liegt.

„Jetzt schon Herr."

Will er mich etwa zu einer Lüge herausfordern? Jetzt etwas anderes zu behaupten wäre geradezu absurd!

„Und was denkst du, habe ich sie gezwungen?"

Er klingt mehr belustigt als wütend und als er auch noch damit beginnt seine langen Finger sanft über meinen Hals und Nacken wandern zu lassen, muss ich gegen den leisen Seufzer ankämpfen der mir entschlüpfen will. Meine eigenen voraussehbaren Reaktionen verdammend versuche ich mich krampfhaft wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

„Nicht..." Ich stocke, denn dies ist nichts woran ich gerne denke, auch jetzt nachdem ich mich so sehr daran gewöhnt habe benutzt zu werden, dass ich wahrscheinlich kaum noch auf andere Weise Befriedigung finden werde. „Nicht wie ich gezwungen wurde." Murmle ich schließlich und schaue zaghaft zu ihm auf, unfähig mich seiner Präsenz weiter zu entziehen. Was hat er nur vor, dass er das Gespräch auf solche Umwege führt?

„Sie alle hatten die Wahl." Sagt er leise, die sanften Streicheleinheiten fortführend, Augen dunkel mit undeutbaren Emotionen. „Was würdest du sagen wenn ich dich ebenfalls vor die Wahl stellte?"

Ist das ein Angebot? Überrascht reiße ich die eigenen Augen auf und starre ungläubig zu ihm hoch.

„Ihr würdet mich als Lehrling annehmen?" Hauche ich völlig überrumpelt und kann mich des neuerlichen Misstrauens dabei nicht erwehren. „Aber ihr wisst gar nichts über meine Fähigkeiten."

Meinem Einwand begegnet er mit einem überheblichen Lächeln.

„Wer nach kaum einem Jahr Training mit zwei Söldnern fertig wird hat meiner Meinung nach genug Talent. Dolch hin oder her. Und außerdem..." lächelt er scharf, „vertraue ich Jarlaxles Einschätzung zumindest in dieser Hinsicht."

Ich bin hin und her gerissen. Die Idee ist trotz meines anhaltenden Misstrauens verlockend. Ein fester Handel, der mir das garantiert was ich in meinem kurzen Leben schon jetzt am meisten lieben gelernt habe. Die Aussicht auch weiterhin Magie zu lernen übt eine geradezu unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft auf mich aus, gegen die alles andere verblasst. Selbst die Bedingung dafür mit Lenwe schlafen zu müssen. Genau betrachtet wäre das vielleicht sogar von Vorteil. Wie sonst sollte ich die Leere in Schach halten, ohne dabei Misstrauen zu erwecken?

„Ihr bietet mir an euer Lehrling zu werden, wenn ich euch dafür zur freien Verfügung stehe und dieses Übereinkommen endet mit der Lehrzeit?" Vergewissere ich mich noch einmal und bekomme ein eindeutiges Nicken von ihm zu sehen.

„Es ist sehr viel besser als weiterhin auf unbestimmte Zeit das Leben eines Sklaven zu führen glaub mir." Schnurrt er. „Ich kann sehr großzügig sein, wenn du mich zufrieden stellst."

Sein Daumen fährt federleicht die geschwungene Linie meiner Unterlippe nach, eine Taktik die meine Nasenflügel zittern lässt.

„Natürlich erwarte ich auch, dass du mir erzählst was ich wissen will." Stellt er dann wie beiläufig fest. Natürlich. Diese Forderung ist kaum überraschend. Die Sicherheit wieder zu „gehören", nicht mehr hilflos zu treiben, eine Aufgabe zu haben und eine Zukunft, dass ist es was ich haben kann, wenn ich Ethin an ihn verrate. Meine Entscheidung fällt im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Ich ignoriere das leichte Zwicken der Schuld als ich sage: „Ethin weiß dass ihr ihn töten wolltet und er hasst euch Meister."

Die leise Befriedigung dem brutalen Elfen endlich etwas heimzahlen zu können von all den Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen und sei es nur indirekt, breitet sich in mir aus und bringt jegliches schlechte Gewissen schnell zum Schweigen.

„Ich sehe wir verstehen uns."

Lenwes Lippen verziehen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Es mag feige klingen wenn ich sage, dass mich in diesem Augenblick ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkommt. Mich, kaum dass ich die Freiheit hätte mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit wieder zu binden, scheint kaum sehr heroisch, das gebe ich zu, aber die schiere Angst vor der undefinierten Zukunft, den unzähligen Möglichkeiten die bis vor diesem Augenblick so ungeordnet und überwältigend zu meinen Füßen lagen ist, nach all den Monaten die mein Meister damit verbracht hat mich zu seinem Geschöpf zu machen, ohne eigenen Willen und Ambition, schlicht und einfach stärker als mein Wunsch nach Selbstbestimmung. Andererseits ist dieses Arrangement längst nicht so strikt und einengend wie mein bisheriges Leben bei meinem Herrn, mit Befehlsgrenzen, die sehr viel enger gesteckt sind als die unbegrenzte Verfügungsgewalt eines Besitzers über seinen Sklaven, denn ich denke nicht, dass Lenwe diese Vereinbarung öffentlich machen will.

Zu überwältigt von meinen momentanen Gefühlen um ihn weiter anzusehen, drehe ich den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, bis ich meine Zunge sanft über die Innenseite seiner Hand gleiten lassen kann, was er mit einem kaum hörbaren Zischen quittiert. Für einen Moment glaube ich dass er mich jetzt zu sich heranziehen und küssen wird, doch dann schüttelt er nur leicht den Kopf, murmelt mit leisem Bedauern: „Dafür wird später noch Zeit sein." Und fährt lediglich noch einmal genießerisch mit den Fingern durch mein Haar. Es sieht nun ganz so aus als stünde ich seinen Plänen doch nicht im Weg. Erleichtert, trotz meiner neuerlichen Unterordnung, wage ich sogar ein leichtes Lächeln.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren oder Umgebungen gehören nicht mir.

* * *

Sex without love is an empty experience, but as empty experiences go, it's one of the best.

**Woody Allen** (b. 1935) American comedian, writer, director

* * *

**amlugwen**: Hmpf, na ja vielleicht wird er dir ja irgendwann doch noch sympathischer, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr über ihn erzähle... ich hab eigentlich gar nicht so viel gegen ihn. Ethins Bruder dagegen mag ich eher weniger.

**Lomion**: Hm wie ich sehe wird aus der geplanten Lenwe sympathisantengruppe wohl nichts...aber es geht immerhin auch rapide weiter in diesem Kap:) Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja mehr der Uni widmen, aber es lässt mich einfach nicht los.

* * *

AN: Immer noch kein Internet zuhaus. Langsam wird das echt lächerlich. Man sollte meinen nach fast zwei Monaten klappt es mal, aber nein...

* * *

C

**Sestrainie**

C

„Sie werden hoffentlich bald zurück sein." Bemerkt Lenwe, nun wieder ganz auf die anstehenden Schwierigkeiten konzentriert. „Da du ihn wohl im Moment besser einschätzen kannst, denkst du Ethin wird die Dummheit begehen mich direkt anzugreifen?"

Ich zucke unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Genau wie sein Bruder kann er recht impulsiv sein." Gebe ich zu. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass er so einen Fehler begehen wird wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenkt. Die Chance aus der Stadt herauszukommen wird er sich wahrscheinlich nicht entgehen lassen wollen Meister."

Die Frage, was er überhaupt vorhat, brennt mir unter den Nägeln, doch ich beherrsche mich und merke lediglich an: „Er fürchtet euch."

„So?" Fragt Lenwe nach, scheint aber keineswegs unzufrieden.

Ich nicke nur, unwillig den Zwischenfall mit Ainwe näher zu erläutern, der Ethin so in Furcht versetzt hat. Die Panik allerdings, die Ethin damals ins Gesicht geschrieben stand war unverkennbar und lässt mich wieder daran denken, wie wenig ich wirklich über diesen Elfen weiß dem ich soeben meinen Körper und Geist anvertraut habe.

„Nun ja, ich denke ein paar zusätzliche Maßnahmen können nicht schaden." Sagt Lenwe nun. „Kennst du defensive Sprüche?"

Ich nicke wieder.

„Wünscht ihr dass ich etwas vorbereite Meister? Eine Energiewand vielleicht?"

„Das kannst du?"

Trotz seiner vorherigen Behauptungen über meine Talente scheint er nun doch ein wenig überrascht, dass ich sofort einen konkreten Spruch anbieten kann.

„Wenn ihr mir den Diamantstaub gebt."

Daraufhin übergibt er mir einen kleinen Beutel aus dunkelrotem Samt, in dem, wie ich feststelle, wirklich Diamantstaub ist. Ein wenig überrascht von einem solchen Vertrauensbeweis, kann ich zunächst nur entgeistert schauen, was ihn zum grinsen bringt.

„Bei aller Begabung denke ich doch nicht dass du mir schon viel entgegenzusetzen hättest Junge." Erklärt er selbstsicher. „Sieh es als Chance deine Nützlichkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Schließlich ist es zu deinem eigenen Besten wenn ich dich bei mir behalte."

Damit hat er natürlich recht. Unter seinem Schutz werden mir viele Möglichkeiten offen stehen, von denen ich sonst nur träumen könnte. Sich einen solchen Vorteil zu verbauen wäre mehr als dumm. Ich nicke und stecke den Beutel ein. Jetzt bleibt wohl nur noch zu warten bis Elavelynral mit seinem Bruder und seinem Geliebten zurückkommt. Ich frage mich beklommen wie Ethin reagieren wird, denn ich würde es ihm durchaus zutrauen entweder Lenwe, Elavelynral oder auch mich anzugreifen. Der pure Hass der in seinen Augen stand, als er von seiner Familie und den Umständen seiner Versklavung erzählte, beunruhigt mich mehr als ich zugeben möchte.

Ich komme nicht dazu meinen Gedanken noch länger nachzuhängen, denn auf einmal erscheint das erwartete Dreiergespann, seltsam verknäuelt vor uns auf dem Boden. Gleich darauf bricht die Hölle los. Unerwarteterweise hat das gar nichts mit einer Reaktion Ethins zu tun, nein, Ethin ist sichtlich unfähig in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren, denn er windet sich in Schmerzen auf dem Boden kaum das er hier ist und schreit dabei so schrill das mir die Ohren schmerzen. Zur gleichen Zeit jedoch spüre ich deutlich wie die, um das Haus errichteten Schilde erbeben und mit einem trockenen Knacken erlöschen. Nikos stürmt polternd die Treppe herunter, das Entsetzen über diesen Vorgang klar ins hagere Gesicht geschrieben.

„Schnell rauf! Wir müssen alle weg!" Brüllt er gegen Ethins fortgesetzte Schreie an und schnappt sich den Arm des offensichtlich völlig verwirrten Tisraen um ihn die Treppe hinauf in den Raum zu zerren wo er bereits alle Vorbereitungen für ein Tor getroffen hat, dass uns zu den Sestrainieeinheiten bringen soll. Elavelynral blutet aus einem Schnitt über seinem Auge und hat alle Hände voll zu tun damit seinen Bruder, der angefangen hat sich heftig zu winden und wild um sich zu schlagen, ebenfalls in diese Richtung zu bewegen.

„Schnell!" Ruft Lenwe, der immer noch vergleichsweise gelassen erscheint. „Wir müssen und beeilen, ohne die Schilde sind sie in wenigen Minuten hier!"

Er zieht eine der winzigen Armbrüste der Drow aus einer der vielen Taschen seiner Robe und schießt Ethin ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen der kleinen Pfeile in den Oberschenkel. Noch bevor das Schlafgift wirklich zu wirken beginnt greife ich bereits nach seinen Armen um Elavelynral zu helfen ihn so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinauf zu bugsieren. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn nun beginnt auch schon der Angriff. Ich kann hören wie die Tür eingetreten wird und jemand laute Kommandos schreit. Wie sind sie nur so schnell hierher gekommen? Ein gleißender Blitz schlägt nur Zentimeter neben meinem Fuß ein und lässt mich erschrocken zusammenzucken, so dass ich beinahe meinen Halt an Ethins mittlerweile schlaffem Körper verliere.

Die beiden Drowmeister müssen mit dieser Möglichkeit gerechnet und einen Zauber über die beiden Sklaven gelegt haben, der es ihnen ermöglichen würde durch die Schilde zu brechen! Die Aussicht vielleicht schon bald meinem Meister im Kampf gegenüberzustehen lässt mir fast den Atem stocken. Wäre ich nicht so abgelenkt durch die schwierige Aufgabe den immer noch leise stöhnenden und schwach zuckenden Ethin die knarrenden Stufen hinaufzuschleppen würde ich bei diesem Gedanken wahrscheinlich augenblicklich in Ohnmacht fallen vor Angst. Sie müssen auch die Soldaten her teleportiert haben wird mir nun klar. Nur so können die Kämpfer derart unmittelbar zur Stelle gewesen sein. Alles geht so wahnsinnig schnell dass ich nicht einmal Zeit habe angewidert zu sein von dieser unerwünschten Nähe zu den Zwillingen.

Irgendwo muss ein Feuer ausgebrochen sein, denn gerade als wir endlich oben am Treppenabsatz angekommen sind steigt mir ein beunruhigender Brandgeruch in die Nase. Nikos' Stimme dröhnt aus einer Tür zu meiner Linken. Er ist bereits mitten in einem Spruch, der uns hoffentlich unbeschadet von hier fortbringen wird.

Ich schreie schmerzerfüllt auf und stolpere, als sich auf einmal ein dunkel gefiederter Pfeil tief in meinen Oberarm bohrt und stechende Schmerzen sich dort ausbreiten. Ethin entgleitet mir und nur das beherzte Zugreifen Elavelynrals rettet ihn davor hart auf den hölzernen Bohlen aufzuschlagen. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht durch diese plötzliche Veränderung meiner Balance greife ich schnell mit dem unverletzten Arm nach dem Geländer um nicht hinzufallen. Ich wage nicht mich umzusehen, aus Furcht ich könnte meinen Meister erblicken, ein Bild dass mich wahrscheinlich augenblicklich zu Eis erstarren ließe. Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich jedoch wahr wie Lenwe sich hinter mir kurz herumdreht und den Angreifern einen Feuerball entgegenschleudert, der laute Schreie ertönen lässt.

Nun müssen wir wirklich schnell hier weg, denn der Weg zurück steht jetzt unwiederbringlich in Flammen. Wenigstens kann ich auch die Schreie der Soldaten hören die nun keine Möglichkeit mehr haben uns noch zu erreichen, wenn sie nicht gegen Feuer geschützt sind.

„Errichte eine Wand vor der Tür." Befiehlt Lenwe mir und nimmt dann hastig meinen Platz ein. Kaum sind alle sicher in dem kleinen Raum, wo Nikos sein Tor öffnen will, mache ich mich an die Arbeit. Glücklicherweise ist dies ein Spruch der keinerlei Gesten erfordert. Sonst hätte ich Schwierigkeiten bekommen mit meinem verwundeten Arm. Auch so bereitet es mir einige Mühe den Schmerz, den sich überall ausbreitenden Rauch und die lodernden Flammen zu verdrängen um mich genug zu konzentrieren. In diesem Moment bin ich meinem Meister fast dankbar für die schmerzlichen Übungen in Konzentration und Beherrschung die er mich absolvieren lies um dies überhaupt möglich zu machen.

Ich beende den Spruch keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum hat die letzte Silbe meinen Mund verlassen, da schlägt auch schon ein unangenehm aussehender grauer Wirbel, mit einem unheilvollen knirschenden Geräusch gegen die Barriere. Wegen dem Rauch dort draußen kann ich es nicht klar erkennen, aber ich glaube es ist ein Miniaturschneesturm, komplett mit Hagel und Eis, die schnell genug wirbeln um jemandem, der genug Pech hat diesem Phänomen ausgesetzt zu sein, augenblicklich die Haut von den Knochen zu reißen.

Entsetzt schaue ich zu Nikos und hoffe inständig, dass er bald zum Ende kommen wird, denn noch einen Angriff wird die Wand vielleicht nicht aushalten. Die wenigen Sekunden die er noch benötigt erscheinen mir Äonenlang in meiner Panik, doch schließlich ist es so weit. Die glatte, graue Fläche eines Tores erscheint vor unseren Augen, bereit uns zu empfangen. Ohne Zögern stürzen wir uns hindurch. Nikos, als Letzter, schafft es nur um Haaresbreite dem Feuersturm zu entkommen, der auf einmal von der Tür her durch den Fußboden bricht.

Auf der anderen Seite werden wir empfangen von überraschten Elfenwachen, die uns völlig überrumpelt als erstes ihre blanken Schwerter an den Hals setzen, sobald wir so überraschend aus der leeren Luft gestolpert kommen. Eine Haltung die sich augenblicklich ändert sobald sie Elavelyral erkennen. Verwirrte Entschuldigungen stotternd helfen sie ihm auf und sind offenbar zutiefst erschüttert ihren Kommandanten auf solch ungebührliche Weise empfangen zu haben. Es ist fast belustigend zu sehen wie ihre Augen groß werden, sobald sie den totgeglaubten Ethin wahrnehmen. Eine allgemeine Hochstimmung breitet sich nach der anfänglichen Verwirrung unaufhaltsam aus angesichts der Neuigkeiten und einer von ihnen rennt los um das Familienoberhaupt von dieser glücklichen Wendung in Kenntnis zu setzen.

So plötzlich von überschäumender Euphorie überschwemmt zu werden trifft mich ein wenig unvorbereitet. Ich hatte fast vergessen wie es ist Jemanden voll ehrlicher Freude über etwas zu sehen, das nicht aus dem Leid eines anderen geboren wurde und fühle mich seltsam fremd inmitten all dieser aufgeregten, fröhlich und voller Begeisterung durcheinander redenden Menge. Ich werde aus meinen Überlegungen gerissen durch eine Hand, die sich auf einmal haltsuchend an meinen Ärmel klammert. Es ist Tisraen, der vielleicht ähnliche Gedanken hegt wie ich, jedenfalls hat einen äußerst verlorenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und ein unruhiges Flackern in den Augen, auch wenn er ganz offensichtlich sein Bestes tut um eine möglichst ruhige Miene zu bewahren. Die meisten würden sich wahrscheinlich sogar täuschen lassen von dieser vorgeschobenen Gelassenheit, aber ich kenne die Zeichen besser als sie und sehe deutlich, dass der blonde Elf sich nicht besonders wohl fühlt in diesem Moment.

„So viele." Murmelt er undeutlich, schaut dabei jedoch hauptsächlich mit verlorenem Blick in Elavelynrals Richtung, der gerade alle Mühe hat von einem begeisterten Haufen seiner Truppe loszukommen, die ihn völlig in Anspruch nehmen. Und es kommen immer mehr von ihnen, je weiter sich die freudige Nachricht verbreitet.

Natürlich ist Elavelynral nicht der Einzige dem Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet wird. Wir alle werden neugierig begutachtet und begrüßt. Etwas womit ich mich nicht wirklich wohl fühle, nachdem ich nun schon so lange gewohnheitsmäßig alle übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden suche. Derart im Mittelpunkt zu stehen macht mich zunehmend nervös und unruhig. In diesem Augenblick will ich nur möglichst weit weg von all diesen Leuten und neugierigen Blicken und Fragen. Der brennende Schmerz in meinem Arm, wo noch immer der Pfeil steckt, tut sein Übriges um meine Nerven weiter zu strapazieren.

Hilfesuchend werfe ich Lenwe einen halb panischen Blick zu, denn ich weiß einfach nicht an wen ich mich sonst wenden soll. Elavelynral genießt offenbar diese Aufregung um seine Person und ist viel zu sehr in Anspruch genommen um sich um uns zu kümmern, Nikos ist hier ebenso fremd wie ich und von Ethin oder Tisraen kann ich in deren gegenwärtigem Zustand kaum sinnvolle Hilfe erwarten. Ich sehe erleichtert zu wie er mir kurz zunickt und dann ein paar der Krieger zu uns hinüber schickt.

„Meister Lenwe sagt ich soll euch zu den Heilern bringen. Bitte folgt mir, dann werden wir uns um eure Verletzungen kümmern." Eröffnet einer mir mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf meinen Arm, während die anderen bereits geschäftig zupacken und den unruhigen Ethin hochheben und wendet sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in Richtung eines atemberaubend schönen Gebäudes, das mir zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen ist, obwohl man eine solche Schönheit eigentlich nur schwer übersehen kann. Wahrscheinlich war ich einfach ein wenig überfordert, denn erst jetzt nehme ich wirklich meine nähere Umgebung wahr.

Wir sind in einem großen, luftigen Innenhof gelandet, um den sich an drei Seiten einige Bauten gruppieren, die von dem höheren Haupthaus dominiert werden. Die vierte Seite des Hofes ist frei von Gebäuden und öffnet sich in einen üppigen Garten, der sehr weitläufig zu sein scheint. Angenehme Gerüche der frisch erblühten Blumen schweben von dort herüber, die für mich den leisen Hauch lang vergangener, glücklicher Tage in sich tragen. Schlanke Türmchen und Säulen aus gelbem Sandstein laden den Betrachter ein näher zu treten und die detaillierten, mit größter Sorgfalt ausgeführten Verzierungen und Fresken zu betrachten. Bevor ich jedoch die riesige Fülle von Eindrücken ganz in mich aufnehmen kann, sind wir bereits durch eine kleine Seitentür eingetreten und bewegen uns einen schmalen Flur entlang, bis wir an eine Abzweigung gelangen, an der sich mehrere Gänge treffen. Eine große Tür aus Eichenholz stellt offenbar den Eingang zu den Räumen der Heiler dar. Wie alles hier ist auch sie mit filigranen Schnitzereien verziert. Es scheint sich um eine Geschichte zu handeln die in verschiedenen Szenen dargestellt werden soll. Neugierig versuche ich zu ergründen ob es eine sein mag, die mir bekannt ist.

„... später noch Zeit sein nicht wahr?"

Erschrocken wende ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder unserem Führer zu. Abgelenkt von meiner Umgebung habe ich kein Wort von dem gehört was er mir erzählt hat, doch mein vorsichtiges Nicken scheint ihn fürs erste zufrieden zu stellen. Solange sich endlich jemand um meinen immer stärker schmerzenden Arm kümmert ist mir fast alles recht. Tisraen zeigt keine Anzeichen meinen gesunden Arm bald loslassen zu wollen und zuckt unmerklich zusammen als der andere ihn respektvoll anspricht.

„Seid ihr ebenfalls verletzt General?"

„Ich...nur ein paar gebrochene Rippen und Kleinigkeiten Jasir." Sagt er leise. „Es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Kümmert euch zuerst um ihn."

Durch lange Übung halte ich die Grimmasse zurück, die sich bei seinen Worten auf meinen Zügen ausbreiten will. Ein paar gebrochene Rippen. Es sieht ganz so aus als hätte er statt meiner unter der Wut meines Meisters leiden müssen, nachdem ich verschwunden war. Mein Meister. Der Gedanke an ihn lässt mich kurz innehalten. Sowohl er als auch Meister Geryn werden ernsthafte Probleme bekommen, nachdem sie uns nun alle haben entkommen lassen! Ich glaube nicht dass der Rat sehr gnädig reagiert, wenn bekannt wird, dass sie den von langer Hand geplanten Angriff ruiniert haben. Realistisch betrachtet können sie eigentlich kaum wieder in die Stadt zurückkehren ohne eine Exekution befürchten zu müssen. Die augenblickliche Besorgnis die sich daraufhin in mir ausbreitet versuche ich so weit es geht zu unterdrücken, aber völlig verdrängen kann ich sie nicht.

Den Pfeil aus meinem Fleisch zu entfernen ist unangenehm, aber nicht so schmerzhaft wie einige andere Dinge die ich bereits aushalten musste. Außerdem lenkt es mich glücklicherweise ein wenig von den Sorgen über meinen Herrn ab. Ich bekomme sogar neue Verbände für meine Hand- und Fußgelenke und eine Salbe für mein Gesicht, wo Elavelyral mich geschlagen hat. Dankbar für die betäubenden Kräuter, die der freundliche Heiler mir auf die Armwunde legt, schaue ich schließlich zu wie man auch Tisraen fachkundig und sorgfältig versorgt. Die dunklen Hämatome, Kratzer und Bissspuren auf seinem Oberkörper sprechen leider eine für meine Augen sehr deutliche Sprache. Ohne nachschauen zu müssen weiß ich ganz genau, dass er wahrscheinlich weitere, durch ziemlich gewalttätigen Geschlechtsverkehr verursachte, Verletzungen haben muss, auch wenn er stur behauptet ihm fehle sonst nichts und sich, nachdem seine Rippen bandagiert sind, so schnell es irgend geht wieder dem besorgten Zugriff der Heiler entzieht.

Ethins Zustand scheint allerdings alle vor ein Rätsel zu stellen. Selbst unter dem Einfluss des extrem wirksamen Schlafgiftes stöhnt und zuckt er noch voll Schmerzen. Ihn aufzuwecken ohne zuvor eine passende Gegenmaßnahme gefunden zu haben ist also kaum ratsam. Gerade als man beschlossen hat lieber Lenwe zu Rate zu ziehen um die ungeklärte und höchstwahrscheinlich magische Ursache dieser Schmerzen zu ergründen, erscheint besagter Berater auch schon im Türrahmen. Er zeigt eine Miene perfekter Besorgnis. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, ich würde nach diesem Anblick Stein und Bein schwören, dass ihm wirklich etwas an Ethins Sicherheit und Wohlergehen gelegen ist.

Meiner Ansicht nach wäre es am einfachsten ihm zuerst das Halsband abzunehmen, um alle daran geknüpften Zauber zu eliminieren. Hier dürfte das, im Gegensatz zu dem Haus in der Menschenstadt, sogar relativ schmerzfrei mittels einer Antimagische Zone möglich sein. Nicht das ich unbedingt sofort mit einem solchen Vorschlag herausplatzen werde. All diese hervorragend ausgebildeten Leute werden auch alleine eine Lösung finden und je länger Ethin leidet desto zufriedener bin ich. Aufmerksam schaue ich zu wie Lenwe, ähnlich wie bei mir zuvor, sorgfältig das Halsband untersucht, eine Aufgabe die sich ein wenig schwierig gestaltet und schließlich darin mündet, dass drei der Heiler den sich immer stärker windenden Elfen auf seiner Liege festhalten müssen.

„Bringt ihn in den Turmraum." Befiehlt Lenwe nach einer Weile schließlich ruhig und winkt dann Tisraen und mich heran. „Er kennt euch am besten also ist es wohl am günstigsten wenn ihr mich ebenfalls begleitet um ihm nach dem Aufwachen zu helfen sich wieder zurechtzufinden."

„Wie ihr wünscht." Murmle ich und packe den leicht abwesend wirkenden Tisraen unauffällig am Arm, um ihn mit zu ziehen als sich alle um uns herum in Bewegung setzen. Es will offenbar keiner dieses spektakuläre Ereignis verpassen. Ich bin zwar keineswegs der Meinung dass meine Anwesenheit Ethin helfen wird, aber ich sehe leider keinen Weg darum herum zu kommen, diesem Ereignis beizuwohnen. Trotzdem lasse ich mich so weit es geht zurückfallen, während der Großteil der Schaulustigen dicht hinter Lenwe und der Trage herströmt. Das unangenehme Gefühl der Bedrängnis weicht ein wenig als ich endlich mit Tisraen am Schluss des Zuges angelangt bin.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein." Flüstert der eigentlich so abwesend wirkende Elf neben mir auf einmal. „Vor was?" Frage ich zurück, unsicher ob es jetzt ein gutes Zeichen ist dass er überhaupt mit mir spricht oder doch nicht, weil ich nicht genau sagen kann was er eigentlich meint.

„Ethin hat mir etwas über Lenwe erzählt, dass ich nie vermutet hätte." Wispert er eindringlich. „Auch wenn er freundlich wirkt, du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen!"

Und damit stehe ich wieder einmal vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. Gebe ich zu dass ich genau wusste was Ethin angetan wurde oder lüge ich. Was wäre vorteilhafter?

„Und wer sagt dir dass Ethin dich nicht angelogen hat?" Frage ich, hauptsächlich um Zeit zu gewinnen, aber Tisraen schüttelt ohne zu zögern den Kopf.

„Er mag sich sehr verändert haben, aber ich bin mir sicher dass er die Wahrheit sagte."

„Und was genau sagte er?" Versuche ich vorsichtig zu ergründen wie viel Elavelynrals Geliebter eigentlich weiß.

„Lenwe hat versucht ihn umbringen zu lassen!"

Selbst sein Flüstern klingt ein wenig verletzt, als wäre er es gewesen dem Unrecht wiederfahren ist und nicht Ethin. Nun ja, vielleicht hat er auch damit zu kämpfen über eine so lange Zeit getäuscht worden zu sein. Ich bin jedoch inzwischen zu einer Entscheidung gelangt.

„Das mag Ethins Meister ihm ja vielleicht so erzählt haben," sage ich „aber mal ehrlich Tisraen, du hast ihn gesehen. Du weißt genau dass er nicht immer logisch reagiert. Was ist wenn seine Anschuldigung gar nicht auf Tatsachen beruht? Ich würde mich nicht auf eine Behauptung von ihm verlassen ohne klare Beweise zu haben."

Damit behaupte ich nicht dass es unmöglich ist, verankere jedoch trotzdem einen gewissen Zweifel in seinem Geist, der nach meiner Ansicht sogar durchaus berechtigt wäre, wüsste ich nicht bereits dass Ethin wirklich die Wahrheit sagt. Seine Warnung grundheraus abzulehnen wäre nur misstrauenserweckend, da ich ja Lenwe eigentlich kaum kenne und meine Verpflichtung ihm gegenüber noch nicht bekannt ist. Sonst wäre Tisraen wahrscheinlich auch nie so offen an mich herangetreten.

„Du meinst er wurde selbst getäuscht?" Der blonde Elf neben mir wirkt nun zumindest nachdenklich. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen kann." Murmelt er unsicher und verlangt dann: „Versprich mir, dass du vorerst nichts darüber sagen wirst."

Ich rolle mit nur halb gespielter Irritation die Augen.

„Wem sollte ich es wohl erzählen?" Frage ich missmutig zurück und beschleunige meine Schritte, da wir inzwischen doch schon recht weit zurückgefallen sind. Natürlich werde ich Lenwe davon berichten müssen, sonst habe ich bald meinen nächsten Lehrer verloren. Ärger über Ethin steigt wieder einmal in mir empor. Muss er denn ständig mein Leben in Unruhe bringen? Selbst wenn er gar nicht bei Bewusstsein ist schafft er es mir Probleme zu verursachen!

An einer schmalen Wendeltreppe müssen schließlich die meisten unserer spontanen Begleiter unter allgemeinem Murren und heftiger Spekulation zurückbleiben. Nur Lenwe, Ethin mit den beiden Heilern, die seine Bahre tragen, Tisraen und ich dürfen weiter gehen bis wir in einen runden Raum gelangen, der bis auf einen schmalen Tisch aus schwarzem Stein völlig leer ist. Zu jeder Himmelsrichtung weist ein schmales Fenster ohne Vorhänge oder auch nur Verglasung. Ohne zu zögern legen die beiden Ethin samt seiner Bahre auf den Tisch und treten mit Mienen voll besorgter, hoffnungsvoller Erwartung zurück.

Lenwe scheint bereits vorbereitet und ich bin ein wenig überrascht, als es wirklich ein antimagisches Feld ist, dass er letztendlich heraufbeschwört. Sofort wird die schlanke Gestalt auf dem Tisch daraufhin still und verfällt in die tiefen Atemzüge einfachen Schlafs. Ich fühle mich seltsam unwohl bei dem Gedanken an die Abwesenheit jeglicher Magie in diesem Zimmer und meine sogar es körperlich wahrnehmen zu können, dass etwas wichtiges fehlt, doch meinen Begleitern scheint dies nicht aufzufallen. Sie sind allesamt völlig auf den schlafenden Ethin konzentriert, dem einer der Heiler nun einen, mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit getränkten Lappen unter die Nase hält um die Wirkung des Schlafgiftes aufzuheben.

Sobald der Elf die ersten Regungen zeigt winkt Lenwe Tisraen und mich heran, während er selbst unauffällig eine Position schräg hinter Ethin einnimmt um nicht sofort in dessen Blickfeld zu geraten. Der andere Sklave gehorcht trotz seiner jüngsten Erfahrungen mit dem Zwilling, weit eifriger als ich selbst. Mürrisch, aber mit scheinbar unbeteiligter Mimik, betrachte ich wie zunächst Ethins Atem sich beschleunigt und nach einem leichten Zucken der schmalen Finger auch die grünen Augen beginnen sich langsam zu öffnen. Einige Sekunden schaut er lediglich stumm und mit bemerkenswert unbewegter Miene um sich, bevor er sich schließlich, mit dieser unglaublich schnellen Beweglichkeit, die ich fürchten und hassen gelernt habe aufsetzt und mir mit der flachen Hand hart ins Gesicht schlägt. Aus alter Gewohnheit bewege ich mich kein Stück, obwohl ich den Schlag kommen sehe, sondern schließe nur kurz die Augen und nehme es hin.

„Verräter!" Faucht er und dieses eine Wort trieft geradezu vor Abneigung. Erst das erschrockene Keuchen des jüngeren der beiden Heiler macht mir klar, dass ich mich hier in einer Situation befinde, in der ich keineswegs alle seine Angriffe hinnehmen muss. Ohne zwischen dieser Realisation und meiner Handlung wirklich eine bewusste Entscheidung zu treffen schlage ich zurück. Erst als meine eigenen Finger schmerzhaft mit Ethins Wange kollidieren wird mir klar was ich getan habe. Ein wenig überrascht starren wir uns daraufhin an, bevor er plötzlich anfängt zu grinsen.

„Shenjal wird dich in Streifen schneiden sobald er dich in die Finger bekommt." Erklärt er ansatzlos und grinst, scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt von der gegenwärtigen Situation.

„Sowohl Shenjal als auch Geryn haben wahrscheinlich sehr viel wichtigere Probleme als sich um entführte Sklaven zu kümmern nachdem sie den Angriff verpatzt haben." Gebe ich kühl zurück und bezeichne dabei sehr bewusst keinen der beiden mit ihrem Titel als Herr und Meister, auch wenn es mich einiges an innerer Überwindung kostet. Je eher ich anfange mich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen desto besser. Die leicht pikierten Blicke der Anwesenden angesichts unseres gewalttätigen Verhaltens ignoriere ich so gut es geht. Es muss schon ein recht seltsamer Anblick für sie sein, wie wir miteinander umgehen, aber ich denke kaum dass Ethin eine andere Handlungsweise verstehen würde. Nicht nachdem über ein Jahrhundert lang seine gesamte Existenz darauf ausgerichtet war.

Erst jetzt blickt er sich so weit um, dass er auch Lenwe wahrnehmen kann. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil scheint er zu erstarren und ich kann deutlich die Panik in seinem Blick erkennen, doch schnell hat er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und ignoriert den großgewachsenen Elfen einfach. Ich glaube er hat wohl entschieden, dass er mit so vielen anwesenden Zeugen fürs erste keinen direkten Angriff zu befürchten hat. Ich kann jedoch genau sehen wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitet. Er sucht bereits nach einem Ausweg.

„Ich will einen Heiltrank." Wendet er sich brüsk an die beiden Heiler, die zu meiner Überraschung auch augenblicklich das Gewünschte aus irgendeiner Tasche produzieren können. Noch während Ethin hastig den Inhalt des schlanken Fläschchens hinunterstürzt wird auf einmal die Tür aufgestoßen und Elavelynral stürmt herein.

„Du bist erwacht!" Ruft er begeistert und durchquert mit drei großen Schritten den Raum, bevor er Ethin fest in die Arme schließt. „Es tut mir so leid das ich nicht früher gekommen bin! Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte..." Er schluchzt kurz auf, überkommen von seinen Emotionen und redet dann weiter, unzusammenhängende Bruchstücke von Entschuldigungen und Beteuerungen dass nun alles wieder gut wird. Direkt nebeneinander betrachtet kann man deutlich die äußerlichen Unterschiede sehen, die ihre gegensätzlichen Schicksale den Zwillingen aufgeprägt haben. Der bis zur Zerbrechlichkeit ausgehungerte, schlanke Ethin dessen leicht steife Haltung und unbewegtes Mienenspiel keinerlei Rückschluss darauf zulassen was gerade in ihm vorgehen mag und der weitaus muskulösere, durchtrainierte Elavelynral, dessen überwältigte Freude und Erleichterung mehr als offensichtlich ist.

Aus Ethins zunehmend angespannter Körperhaltung und Tisraens leichtem Zusammenzucken neben mir, schließe ich, dass mein Lieblingsfeind ebenfalls verletzt ist. Mit einer durch harte Jahre der ständigen Bestrafung erworbenen Beherrschung schafft er allerdings dies kaum zu zeigen, was mir eine Art widerwilligen Respekt abnötigt, während ich gleichzeitig eine leise Verachtung fühle angesichts Elavelynrals emotionalem Verhalten. Rational gesehen weiß ich natürlich, dass es in dieser Situation durchaus angemessen ist so zu reagieren, aber der ständige Einfluss der Drow, die solche Zurschaustellungen der Verletzlichkeit tunlichst vermeiden, ist bei mir nicht ohne Wirkung geblieben und trotz eines vagen Schuldgefühls schaffe ich es einfach nicht meine Gefühle in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

Ärgerlich wegen meiner zwiespältigen Empfindungen wende ich mich ab. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt diesen Raum verlassen und mich in einer stillen Ecke verkriechen, denn ich merke deutlich wie mir langsam alles zu viel wird. Diese plötzliche und komplette Umstellung überfordert mich einfach. Gerade als ich meine es keine Sekunde länger hier auszuhalten, kommen weitere Personen durch die Tür gelaufen. Ein Elf, der seinem Aussehen nach mit den Zwillingen verwandt ist, geht an der Spitze und steuert auch sofort zielstrebig auf die beiden Brüder zu, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schwankt dabei zwischen Unglauben, Hoffnung und Erleichterung.

„Ethinayren! Bist du es wirklich?" Stößt er schließlich ein wenig fassungslos hervor.

„Vater." Gibt Ethin mit mehr als nur einem Anflug von kühlem Sarkasmus zurück und starrt ihn über die Schulter seines Bruders hinweg unverwandt an. Noch immer ist es schwer zu sagen was er wirklich fühlen mag, doch diese eher frostige Begrüßung scheint zumindest Elavelynral ein wenig aus seiner kleinen Welt der Schuldgefühle und Entschuldigungen zu reißen. Immer mehr Leute strömen nun in den zunehmend kleiner wirkenden Raum, was meine Unruhe nur noch verstärkt. Vielleicht bemerkt man mich ja nicht wenn ich versuche mich in der allgemeinen Aufregung fortzuschleichen. Mit lange geübter Unauffälligkeit schlängle ich mich durch die Anwesenden, bis ich endlich an der Treppe anlange und aus der erdrückenden Enge des überfüllten Raumes heraus bin. Schnell husche ich die Treppe hinab und halte kurz inne als ich unten stehe und überlege wohin ich mich nun wenden soll. Unwillig hier allzu lange zu verharren laufe ich dann aufs gerate Wohl die linke Seite des Gangs hinunter. Wenn mich mein, normalerweise gut ausgeprägter, Orientierungssinn nicht täuscht muss in dieser Richtung der Garten liegen. Vielleicht werde ich dort ein wenig Ruhe haben.

Kaum jemand schenkt mir viel Aufmerksamkeit als ich durch die Flure wandere. Alle scheinen wie elektrisiert von der Nachricht, dass der lang verschollene Zwilling nun zurückgekehrt ist und sind dadurch zu abgelenkt um auf einen einsamen Elfen zu achten der hier ein wenig unsicher herumirrt.

Zu meinem großen Glück gelange ich bald wirklich zu einer weiteren Türe, die mich wieder zurück auf den Hof führt, wo wir erst vor kurzem aus unserem Tor stolperten. Dieser Eingang liegt wie erhofft näher am Garten, so dass ich nicht weit gehen muss bevor ich unauffällig zwischen ein paar Büschen verschwinden kann. Langsam beginnt mein Arm, der nun in einer Schlinge ruht, wieder zu pochen und ich verspüre den starken Wunsch mich irgendwo niederzulassen. Ein Moosfleck unter einer ausladenden Trauerweide erscheint wie geschaffen um dort zu verweilen.

Ich lasse mich langsam zu Boden sinken, meinen Rücken an den breiten Stamm gelehnt und nehme die angenehme Ruhe in mich auf. Endlich kann ich wieder ein wenig Grün genießen! So lange bin ich eingesperrt gewesen in den steinernen Gebäuden der Magierschule und dann in der engen, überfüllten Stadt der Menschen. Dieser blühende Garten erscheint meinem ausgehungerten Geist dagegen wie ein kleines Paradies und ich beschließe jeden Augenblick zu genießen der mir hier bleibt. Das Gefühl der pulsierenden Lebendigkeit um mich herum ist berauschend nachdem ich es so lange entbehren musste und ich kann praktisch fühlen wie sich etwas in mir entspannt dessen Existenz ich bereits fast verdrängt hatte.

Ich lasse meine Finger sanft über die glatte Rinde gleiten und spüre die Stärke, die diesem Baum innewohnt, nehme sie in mich auf wie ein Verdurstender einen Becher Wasser. Für einen kurzen Augenblick bin ich einfach glücklich. Keine Gedanken an die Zukunft oder die Vergangenheit trüben meinen Geist. Doch dieser friedliche Moment geht viel zu schnell vorbei und unaufhaltsam drängen sich wieder Überlegungen in meinen Kopf. Was wird Ethin wohl tun, jetzt wo er wieder hier ist? Ich denke kaum, dass er den Groll gegen seine Familie und Lenwe einfach vergessen wird, aber dazu sich in dieser Situation offen gegen sie zu stellen ist er wahrscheinlich auch zu pragmatisch.

Was werde ich tun? Das Tisraens Misstrauen nun geweckt ist bereitet mir Sorgen. Habe ich das Richtige getan als ich diesen inoffiziellen Handel mit Lenwe abschloss? Der Gedanke in dieser neuen Umgebung wieder völlig von vorne anfangen zu müssen, mir wieder einmal von neuem über meinen Platz klar werden zu müssen bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich fühle mich entwurzelt und obwohl mir klar ist, dass diese Entwicklung eine Chance für mich bedeutet erschöpft mich allein die Aussicht auf die nächste Zeit, in der ich mich wieder einmal mit neuen Regeln auseinandersetzen müssen werde, die ich noch nicht vollständig kenne. Grübelnd sitze ich dort unter dem Baum und versuche ein wenig Ordnung in meine aufgewühlten Gefühle zu bringen. Dank der friedlichen Atmosphäre hier gelingt es mir sogar teilweise.

„Ah da seid ihr ja!" Drängt sich auf einmal eine freundliche Stimme in meine Gedanken. „Meister Lenwe schickt mich. Ich soll euch einen Raum zuweisen in dem ihr die nächste Zeit über wohnen könnt."

Es ist ein junger Elf im Gewand der Diener. Zumindest nehme ich dass an, nachdem ich diese Art von Gewandung bereits häufiger gesehen habe auf meinem Weg durch das Haus. Diener mit schlichten, dunkelgrünen Tuniken, wie sie hektisch durch die Flure eilten und völlig aus dem Häuschen schienen wegen der aufregenden Neuigkeiten.

„Vielen Dank." Murmle ich undeutlich und erhebe mich mit einem innerlichen Seufzen. Wie es scheint ist meine Ruhepause nun vorbei.

„Ich werde sehen ob ich euch nicht ein paar angemessene Gewänder für das Fest heute Abend auftreiben kann."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von euch." Entgegne ich mit einem zustimmenden Nicken, denn er scheint auf eine Antwort zu warten. Meine immer noch blutverschmierte Erscheinung ist wohl wirklich nicht unbedingt präsentabel zu nennen.

„Ein Bad sollte auch schon bereit stehen." Bemerkt er dann und wendet sich zum gehen, auf eine Art und Weise die deutlich den Zeitdruck vermittelt unter dem seit kurzem alle zu stehen scheinen. Ich frage mich sowieso, wie sie in wenigen Stunden ein Fest auf die Beine stellen wollen, aber das ist zum Glück nicht mein Problem. Die Aussicht auf warmes Wasser heitert mich aber nun doch ein wenig auf. Ein Bad ist genau dass was ich jetzt brauche um mich ein wenig zu entspannen und vielleicht noch ein wenig Ruhe bevor ich mich wieder den neugierigen Blicken der Menge stellen muss. Etwas eifriger nach dieser angenehmen Ankündigung folge ich dem jungen Diener zurück ins Haus und durch gewundene Flure, einige Treppen herauf und wieder hinunter, bevor wir vor einer eher schlichten Türe zum stehen kommen. Ich kann mich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten um ihn öffnen zu lassen. Nur ein unvermitteltes Zucken meines unverletzten Arms verrät meine sonst automatische Reaktion auf eine solche Situation, bevor ich mich beherrsche. Diese Umkehrung der Positionen vermittelt mir ein sehr unbehagliches Gefühl, als würde ich vorgeben etwas zu sein was ich nicht bin.

Das Zimmer ist relativ klein, doch trotzdem komfortabel ausgestattet, hell und offensichtlich mit einiger Eile hergerichtet worden, wie der leicht abgestandene Geruch verrät, der zeigt, dass schon längere Zeit niemand mehr in diesem Raum gewohnt hat. Die Einrichtung ist einfach, aber praktisch und gleichzeitig geschmackvoll. Sogar eine Vase mit frischen Blumen hat jemand neben dem Spiegel auf einem schmalen Frisiertisch platziert.

„Das Bad ist dort hindurch." Erklärt der Diener und deutet auf einen blass-roten Vorhang, der einen Durchgang zu meiner linken verdeckt. „Solltet ihr noch etwas benötigen zieht einfach an der Kordel und jemand wird sich um eure Bedürfnisse kümmern. Rechtzeitig zum Fest werde ich wiederkommen um euch zu den Feierlichkeiten zu eskortieren."

„Vielen Dank."

Damit verlässt er mich, nach einer knappen Verbeugung und einem letzten, flüchtigen Lächeln, um sich eilig wieder seinen anderen Pflichten zu widmen. Dann bin ich allein. Nachdem ich einmal tief durchgeatmet habe, entscheide ich zuerst nach dem Bad zu sehen und ziehe neugierig den schweren Vorhang zur Seite. Ein hölzerner Zuber, gefüllt mit heißem, dampfendem Wasser steht vor mir. Ein Anblick der mich mit freudiger Erwartung erfüllt. Sogar ein Schälchen mit einem Klumpen goldgelber, duftender Seife ist am Rand des Zubers angebracht. So gut es mit dem verletzten Arm geht entledige ich mich meiner Kleider und lege sie auf einen bereitgestellten Stuhl, über dessen Lehne ein frisches, weißes Handtuch hängt.

Mit einem leisen, genießerischen Seufzer lasse ich mich ins Wasser gleiten und lehne mich zurück. Das leichte Brennen, der Abschürfungen an meinen Gelenken ignoriere ich und hänge lediglich den verletzten Arm über den Rand um nicht auch noch diese Verbände zu durchfeuchten. Vielleicht lässt man mich später eine Salbe herstellen, deren Rezept ich auswendig weiß, nachdem ich sie unzählige Male für meinen Meister machen musste. Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass sie sehr wirksam ist wenn es um oberflächliche Verwundungen geht.

Unwillkürlich muss ich zurückdenken an das letzte Bad mit meinem Herrn, dass um einiges luxuriöser ausgestattet war und unter etwas weniger verwirrenden Umständen stattfand. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn meine ich fast seine Hände zu spüren, die über meinen Bauch gleiten und dort besitzergreifend die Konturen meiner Muskeln nachfahren, bevor sie weiter wandern und mir eine Gänsehaut bescheren indem sie die weiche Innenseite meiner Schenkel erkunden. Gefangen in der Erinnerung bemerke ich kaum wie meine eigene Hand eben diese Bewegungen ausführt und sich schließlich mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit über meinen Körper bewegt, zu all den empfindlichen Punkten, deren Existenz mein Meister mir zeigte. Erst als schließlich ein leises Stöhnen über meine Lippen kommt kehrt mein Geist abrupt wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Erschrocken halte ich inne, denn üblicherweise ist es mir nicht erlaubt diese Dinge zu tun ohne vorher dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein.

Hinter mir stößt jemand scharf seinen Atem aus und ich fahre herum. Lenwe steht dort im Durchgang und starrt mich gebannt an.

„Verzeiht." Stoße ich hastig hervor. „Ich wusste nicht dass..."

Ein langer, schlanker Finger auf meinen Lippen bringt mich zum Schweigen.

„Wieso machst du nicht einfach dort weiter wo du gerade aufgehört hast." Raunt er leise und lässt sich beiläufig auf dem Rand des Zubers nieder. „Ich denke dann wird es mir sehr viel leichter fallen dir zu verzeihen."

Einen Moment lang durchflutet mich Erleichterung darüber nicht bestraft worden zu sein, doch gleich darauf wird mir klar, dass Lenwe so etwas wahrscheinlich auch kaum riskieren könnte. Der Blick aus diesen unbestimmbaren Augen scheint sich jedoch unter meine Haut zu fressen und bringt meine Gedanken in Unordnung, bis ich den Versuch einer sinnvollen Argumentation einfach aufgebe und beschließe seiner Aufforderung folge zu leisten. Dies ist etwas woran ich gewöhnt bin, etwas dass ich kann. Die Gewissheit zu wissen was zu tun ist gibt mir eine vorrübergehende Sicherheit, an der ich mich so lange es geht festhalten will. Doch natürlich kann ich es nicht ewig ausdehnen und öffne schließlich die Augen, die ich bei meinem unterdrückt herausgewimmerten Höhepunkt geschlossen hatte, wieder um, noch leicht keuchend, unsicher zu ihm aufzuschauen.

Die Erregung, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, sagt mir, dass ich meine Sache gut gemacht habe. Er schaut mich ein wenig abwartend an, was ich nicht recht interpretieren kann. Mein Meister hätte wahrscheinlich verlangt dass ich ihn nun befriedige, aber er hat auch üblicherweise seine Wünsche in dieser Hinsicht meist klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, wohingegen Lenwe bis auf diesen neugierigen Blick keine eindeutigen Wünsche äußert sondern mich auch weiterhin lediglich ruhig ansieht. Gleichzeitig kann ich jedoch ganz genau erkennen wie sehr ihn mein Anblick angesprochen hat, weshalb ich mir ein wenig dumm vorkomme so untätig hier zu sitzen.

Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf, bis wir uns ein wenig versetzt gegenüber sitzen. Er schräg auf dem Rand des Zubers, ich so dass sein rechtes Knie nur einen Fingerbreit von meinen Rippen entfernt ist. Meine gesunde Hand, die ich bedächtig auf sein Bein lege, ruft ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen hervor, die nun doch eher ins grüne zu tendieren scheinen. Den Mangel an Protest werte ich vorerst als Zustimmung und lasse meine Hand langsam etwas höher wandern, bis ich an die Verschlüsse seiner Robe gelange, die sich wie von selbst unter meinen geübten Fingern öffnen. Da es dieselben sind die mein Herr bevorzugte, muss ich nicht einmal mehr hinschauen und kann dadurch seine Reaktionen besser im Auge behalten. Geweitete Pupillen, leicht beschleunigter Atem, offenbar gefällt ihm was ich tue. Auch das leise Zischen, das er ausstößt als ich mich schließlich vorbeuge und meine Zunge einsetze ist ermutigend. Eine Hand in meinem Haar. Fest aber nicht schmerzhaft. Die andere benötigt er inzwischen um sich abzustützen, ein Umstand der zugegebenermaßen eine gewisse Befriedigung bei mir weckt. Zwar hat er noch immer nichts gesagt und ist auch sonst sehr still, aber wenn ich die Situation bedenke ist das kaum überraschend. Käme jemand draußen vorbei würde er garantiert innehalten und sich erinnern sollte er verräterische Geräusche, wie etwa ein lautes Stöhnen hören.

Es ist anders als mit meinem Herrn, aber doch vertraut und ich spüre wie langsam ein wenig meiner inneren Sicherheit zu mir zurückkehrt. Lenwe mag zwar gefährlich sein, doch zumindest in dieser Hinsicht reagiert er wie jeder andere auch, eine Erkenntnis die mich ein wenig beruhigt und mit etwas mehr Zuversicht in die Zukunft blicken lässt.

Schließlich blicke ich, die letzten Reste seines Samens von meinen Lippen leckend, wieder zu ihm auf, zu beinahe geschlossenen Augen und einem entspannten Halblächeln, das seine Mundwinkel krümmt. Fast tut es mir leid diesen Augenblick unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich weiß, ich sollte ihm besser so bald wie möglich von Tisraens Warnungen erzählen, um weitere Verwicklungen zu vermeiden.

„Eigentlich hatte ich nur vor nachzusehen ob sich angemessen um dich und Tisraen gekümmert wurde." Erklärt mein neuer Meister nun grinsend, bevor ich etwas sagen kann. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass diese Entwicklung auch sehr angenehm ist."

Damit ist das Stichwort gegeben.

„Ich muss euch etwas sagen Meister. Es betrifft Tisraen."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Wie immer.

* * *

A/N: So jetzt ist es also doch keine vollwertige Sidestory geworden, aber ein wenig wollte ich schon auf die „andere Seite" eingehen. Schließlich kann ich ja Shenjal nicht einfach vernachlässigen:) Die Teile aus seiner Sicht werden zwar eher kürzer sein (und ausnahmsweise auch nicht im Präsens grins Jaja, mein Fanfic ist mein Sandkasten, hier kann ich rumspielen so viel ich will.) , aber um den Anschluss zu behalten sollte es genügen.

* * *

**Amlugwen**: Tja eigentlich hast du mich gar nicht wirklich beeinflusst. Hatte schon angefangen zu schreiben als dein Review kam, aber schön zu sehen dass meine Idee nicht völlig daneben ist:)

**Petalwing**: Hihi, tja die ganzen Fragen werden jetzt wohl noch nicht beantwortet, aber ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem:)

* * *

C

Zwischenspiel

C

Ohnmächtige Wut breitete sich in mir aus als ich fühlte wie sich das Tor schloss und die Verräter in unerreichbare Ferne rücken lies. Der Gedanke die hart erworbene Stellung und die verhältnismäßige Sicherheit an der Schule wieder aufgeben zu müssen war kein angenehmer, noch dazu, weil ich es teilweise selbst zu verschulden hatte, dass ich mich nun in einer derart unvorteilhaften Situation befand. Was hatte ich mir überhaupt dabei gedacht den Jungen allein loszuschicken? Auch mit dem Wissen das er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits besaß war es eigentlich ein viel zu hohes Risiko gewesen, aber die Zeit drängte und durch die Verzögerung die Essals Tod hervorgerufen hatte gab es so viele andere Probleme, dass es mir das Wagnis in dem Augenblick wert schien, um mit den nötigen Vorbereitungen möglichst schnell voran zu kommen. Immerhin hätte eine schnelle Durchführung des Plans auch einen schnelleren Abschied von diesem bewohnten Müllhaufen bedeutet, den die Menschen als Stadt bezeichneten, aber das war jetzt wohl leider meine geringste Sorge.

Und nun konnte ich nur noch hilflos vor mich hinfluchen. Wie ich dieses Gefühl verabscheute! Rayen war wahrscheinlich zu den selben Schlussfolgerungen gelangt, auch wenn er im Moment noch seine Zeit damit verschwendete wütend in die Flammen zu starren und die Soldaten zu terrorisieren. Ich wusste, früher oder später würde er sich wieder beruhigen und vernünftig werden. In der Stunde, die er brauchen würde bis sein Zorn ein wenig verraucht war, hatte ich jedoch nicht vor untätig hier herumzustehen. Ich begann mich durch die langsam panisch werdende Menge zu kämpfen, die sich bereits darum bemühte das Feuer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und zog ein bisschen schale Befriedigung daraus zuzuschauen wie die Menschen angstvoll zurückwichen sobald sie erkannten wer ich war, trotz unserer offiziellen Stellung als Verbündete wussten sie also wenigstens noch was es bedeutete sich einem Drow entgegenzustellen.

Zurück in dem grässlich überfüllten Haus des Menschen verschwendete ich einen Augenblick daran wieder einmal die Tatsache zu verfluchen, dass mein Sklave sich so erfolgreich meiner Kontrolle entzogen hatte. Seine Anwesenheit hätte das Packen um einiges leichter und vor allem schneller vonstatten gehen lassen. Jetzt hatten ihn allerdings die Sestrainie in ihren gierigen Fingern. Die Arbeit von Monaten würde nun zunichte gemacht! All das behutsame Formen und die wertvolle Zeit die ich investiert hatte um ihn zu einem brauchbaren Werkzeug zu machen würden umsonst gewesen sein. Ich wollte ihn wiederhaben, doch fragte ich mich gleichzeitig ob er dann überhaupt noch zu gebrauchen wäre. Für einen Moment erschien mir die Idee eines persönlichen Rachefeldzuges gegen diese lästige Sippe geradezu verlockend, aber eine solche Unternehmung würde viel zu schnell Aufmerksamkeit erregen und dadurch möglicherweise auch Antac auf meine Spur bringen, denn ich ging davon aus, dass man uns zumindest für eine Weile suchen würde.

Rayen würde sich wohl ebenfalls gedulden müssen bevor er etwas unternahm um seinen bösartigen Irren wieder an die Leine zu legen. Und wie ich ihn kannte, würde er das definitiv tun wollen. Sein Glück, dass er nicht unter einer Priesterin aufwachsen musste, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich schon als Kleinkind gestorben, bei der schieren Sturheit und Hitzköpfigkeit die er manchmal an den Tag legen konnte.

Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehende, wochenlange Meckerei. Nicht dass ich es nicht begrüßte dass der hinterhältige Blondschopf endlich weg war, aber auf die Unausgeglichenheit und schlechte Laune, die dieser Umstand für eine ganze Weile mit sich bringen würde, hätte ich schon lieber verzichtet. Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser noch eine Weile zu warten bevor ich Valaira an ihre ausstehende Schuld erinnerte und bei ihr unterkroch. Rayen und die Eilistrae Priesterinnen würden in der momentanen Situation keine gute Mischung abgeben. Der Ausdruck „explosiv" drängte sich mir geradezu auf wenn ich daran dachte. Auch wenn es bestimmt amüsant gewesen wäre den beiden zuzuschauen wie sie sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen. Der Gedanke daran brachte mich ungewollt zum Grinsen. Manchmal hatte es durchaus Vorteile keiner Gottheit verpflichtet zu sein. Es gab einem einen gewissen Abstand zu einigen Dingen.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Quieken auf dem Flur kündigte Rayens Eintreffen an. Nun ja wenn Menar es wirklich nötig hatte in seinem eigenen Haus herumzuspionieren... Rayen hatte für derartiges noch nie viel Verständnis. Er wirkte allerdings bemerkenswert gefasst für seine Verhältnisse, obwohl er die Tür unnötigerweise so laut hinter sich zuschlug, dass es sogar einen schlafenden Höhlentroll geweckt hätte.

„Sehr diskret." Konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen zu sticheln, was mir einen dieser wutentbrannten Blicke einbrachte die für gewöhnlich ein sehr erregendes Kribbeln verursachten. Leider war jetzt absolut nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt um diesen vielversprechenden Ansatz weiter zu verfolgen, deshalb sagte ich nichts auf sein geknurrtes: „Stör mich nicht beim Packen Shenjal.", sondern fuhr stattdessen mit meiner eigenen eiligen zusammensammlung der überall verstreuten Gegenstände fort. Um ehrlich zu sein, waren sie nur so in Unordnung geraten, weil ich es inzwischen gewohnt war dass Evoe ständig hinter mir aufräumte. In unserer eiligen Vorbereitung auf eine Gegenmaßnahme, zur möglichen Entführung der beiden übriggebliebenen Sklaven, hatte ich jedoch noch nicht genug Zeit gehabt alles wieder an seinen Platz zu bringen. Ausnahmsweise war ich aber trotzdem als erster fertig, schaffte es sogar weitere Kommentare zu unterdrücken, die unsere Abreise nur weiter verzögert hätten und machte mich, mit einem meiner kostbaren magischen Beutel, auf den Weg in die Küche um möglichst viel Verpflegung zu ergattern, damit wir eine Weile nicht zu offensichtlich in Erscheinung treten mussten.

Unten fand ich niemanden vor. Offenbar waren alle hinausgeströmt um beim Bekämpfen des, sich schnell ausbreitenden Feuers zu helfen. Ich konnte das Geschrei und den durchdringenden Rauchgeruch, der bereits über der Stadt hing deutlich wahrnehmen. Also hatte dieses Desaster wenigstens einen praktischen Nebeneffekt und lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit so weit von uns ab dass sich später niemand daran erinnern würde wo und wann wir verschwunden waren.

Hoffentlich brennt dieses Dreckloch vollständig ab, dachte ich gehässig, während ich getrocknete Äpfel, Mehl und so einiges andere an mich nahm. Dumpf hörte ich wie jemand die grässlich knarrende, große Haupttür öffnete. Bis auf die von der Tür verursachten hörte ich jedoch keine weiteren Geräusche, was darauf schließen lies, dass der Neuankömmling kein Mensch war. Falls das Tishé gewesen sein sollte, empfand ich beinahe so etwas wie Mitleid für ihn, denn wenn er sich Rayen in dessen gegenwärtiger Stimmung in den Weg stellte und ihn herausforderte war ihm ein schmerzhafter Tod gewiss. Nun ja, vielleicht war er tot auch besser dran, denn er würde uns kaum aufhalten können, etwas wofür Antac wohl nur wenig Verständnis gezeigt hätte.

Sein Auftauchen brachte mich jedoch auf eine Idee. Alles was ich nun noch benötigte um unser Verschwinden zu verbergen waren zwei weitere Drowleichen. Es würde wahrscheinlich niemanden kümmern ob es sich dabei wirklich um Rayen und mich handelte, solange man Tishé noch einigermaßen erkennen konnte. Vielleicht wäre Antac mir danach sogar dankbar für die Chance die Menschen wegen ihres „offensichtlichen" Verrats anzugreifen, nachdem er dieser Allianz von vornherein nie besonders aufgeschlossen gegenübergestanden hatte. Unser Oberster Magier würde meine Finte natürlich durchschauen, aber solange sie seinen Zwecken diente wäre das nicht weiter schlimm, denn er würde die Möglichkeit sich auf diese Weise von dem Konflikt zurückzuziehen auf jeden Fall wahrnehmen wollen. Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch beeilen meinen reizbaren Freund zu stoppen bevor er allzu durchschlagende Maßnahmen ergriff um sich den aufdringlichen Magier vom Hals zu schaffen.

Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn als ich aus dem Flur zur Küche trat flog mir der bereits übel zugerichtete Körper unseres ehemaligen Kollegen entgegen, gefolgt von einem sehr schlecht gelaunten Rayen der sich gerade anschickte einen Blitzschlag vom oberen Treppenabsatz zu werfen.

Ihn davon abzubringen diesem noch weitere hinzuzufügen kostete mich leider einige wertvolle Minuten, in denen wir schon längst weg hätten sein können. Letztendlich stimmte er mir jedoch zu und richtete seine beachtliche Kompetenz endlich auf die wesentlichen Dinge, wie zum Beispiel der methodischen Verwüstung unserer Zimmer, damit man nicht mehr feststellen konnte was wir alles mitgenommen hatten. Ich sorgte für die zwei zusätzlichen Leichen, rief mir zwei Söldner herbei, die das zweifelhafte Glück hatten diese Rolle zu übernehmen, tötete sie schnell und sauber und drapierte alles so, dass es nach einem heftigen Kampf aussah, bei dem wir drei getötet worden waren. Die Tatsache, dass ich dabei die Möglichkeit bekam einige von den unglaublich hässlichen Monstrositäten zu zerstören, die dieser ungehobelte Mensch Möbelstücke nannte bereitete mir dabei fast am meisten Befriedigung.

Nun blieb nur noch die Wahl eines geeigneten Unterschlupfes. Ob wohl Nisstyre und die Drow vom Dragons Hoard noch in ihre Niederlassung in Skullport unterhielten? Von dort aus gäbe es genug Möglichkeiten Informationen über die Sestrainie zu sammeln und gleichzeitig unseren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Selbst wenn der vhaeraunitische Magier nicht mehr dort anzutreffen sein sollte, gab es in Skullport wahrscheinlich mehr als genug Arbeit für zwei kompetente Magier.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: Nicht meins, verdiene auch kein Geld damit...gähn.

* * *

**A/N**: So komme ich endlich dazu es zu posten. Hab einfach zu viel besuch im Moment!

* * *

**amlugwen**: Ach Shenjal kommt zwar nicht ganz so oft und ausführlich vor, aber aus der Welt isser natürlich auch nicht. Bin nur zur Zeit etwas beschäftigt und komm nicht so oft zum schreiben... 

**Petalwing**: Analytische Intelligenz:) Ist ja etwas dass ich mir selbst nicht unbedingt zusprechen würde. Umso besser, dass sie bei Shenjal offenbar trotzdem aufscheintg

* * *

C

**Das Fest**

C

Bereits kurz nachdem Lenwe, mit einem undurchschaubaren Lächeln auf den Lippen und der Versicherung er werde sich mit Tisraens Argwohn angemessen befassen, wieder gegangen ist und ich mich gezwungenermaßen recht langsam abgetrocknet und in ein weiches Laken gewickelt habe, erscheint der Diener von vorhin wieder. Er hat einem Stapel Kleider auf dem Arm. Mit einem Blick zu meinen verletzten Arm bietet er an mir beim Ankleiden behilflich zu sein. Ein Vorschlag den ich mit gemischten Gefühlen annehme, denn ich bin mir nur zu bewusst, dass man auf meinem Körper noch deutlich die Spuren des letzten Bades mit meinem Herrn erkennen kann. Was wird er denken wenn er sie sieht, die Abdrücke von Zähnen, die dunklen, bereits verblassenden Flecken an meinem Nacken und Oberkörper? Weiß er überhaupt wer ich bin und woher ich komme? Jetzt ist es allerdings zu spät um noch einen Rückzieher zu machen, denn er ist schon an mich herangetreten und zieht mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung das Laken von meinen Schultern. Der weiche Stoff gleitet unaufhaltsam durch meine Finger und einen Moment verspüre ich den Drang schnell zuzupacken, damit die verräterischen Zeichen meines bisherigen Lebens nicht enthüllt werden, aber ich beherrsche mich.

Unwillkürlich weiten sich seine Augen bei dem Anblick den er vorfindet und er scheint momentan wie erstarrt. Ich bin jedoch entschlossen ihm nicht zu zeigen wie unangenehm mir das ist und hebe deshalb nur eine schmale Braue, als sei es ganz selbstverständlich sich in einem solchen Zustand zu befinden. Dies scheint ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen und er stottert eine schnelle Entschuldigung heraus, bevor er mir schweigend und äußerst zuvorkommend in die neuen Kleider hilft.

Das Mitleid das unübersehbar in seinem Blick liegt ärgert mich. Kann er sich nicht um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern? Ich hoffe er behält was er gesehen hat auch für sich. Das Objekt des allgemeinen Tratsches zu werden ist eigentlich nicht mein Ziel. Ich bin froh als endlich der Großteil meiner Haut unter der neuen Kleidung verdeckt ist. Das schlichte, weiße Hemd und die nur unwesentlich zu weite, dunkelbraune Hose sind zwar nicht von der selben Qualität wie meine alten Gewänder, doch sie sind bequem und vor allem unauffällig. Meine Worte des Dankes für seine Mühen sind daher keineswegs gelogen.

Am liebsten würde ich hier in diesem Raum bleiben und mich erst später mit all diesen unbekannten Personen auseinandersetzen, aber ich denke kaum dass ich einen vernünftigen Grund finden könnte um diesen Wunsch durchzusetzen ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer ergebe ich mich also in mein Schicksal und nicke als der Diener verkündet, wir müssten uns nun beeilen um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Äußerlich unbewegt folge ich ihm durch die nur langsam vertrauter werdenden Flure zur Festhalle. Es fühlt sich ungewohnt an nach all diesen Wochen wieder ganz ohne die lästige Schminkerei zu sein, aber dies ist ausnahmsweise einmal eine Entwicklung die ich aus vollem Herzen begrüße! Auch wenn sogar ich zugeben muss, dass es meine Erscheinung vorteilhaft betonte, ist mir das tägliche Anmalen nie wirklich leicht gefallen. Der abendliche Blick in den Spiegel, den ich zwar inzwischen notgedrungen akzeptiert habe, aber noch immer möglichst vermeide wenn es geht, wird in Zukunft also nicht mehr fester Bestandteil meines Tages sein.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher was genau mit dieser Veranstaltung auf mich zukommt und das ist ein Umstand der mir gar nicht gefällt, doch ich bin mir ebenfalls unsicher ob ich wagen kann diesen Diener zu fragen, denn ich möchte ihm nicht noch mehr Stoff zur Spekulation geben. Ich erinnere mich noch deutlich an den Empfang in Dab'aschach zu dem mein Herr eingeladen war. Damals musste ich, zusammen mit den anderen Sklaven, stundenlang still hinter seinem Stuhl verharren. Ich hoffe dass es heute eine Möglichkeit geben wird schnell zu verschwinden, denn mittlerweile fühle ich mich einfach nur noch erschöpft. Lediglich die Unruhe und Unsicherheit, welche die ungewohnte Situation bei mir hervorruft, bewirken, dass ich noch nicht wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen bin.

Ob Ethin ebenfalls da sein wird? Ich nehme es zumindest an, denn schließlich ist es ja ein Fest anlässlich seiner Rückkehr. Hoffentlich wird es wenigstens etwas zu essen geben, um die unangenehme Tatsache seiner Gegenwart erträglich zu machen und mich damit ein wenig von allen momentanen Schwierigkeiten abzulenken.

Als hätte das Schicksal sich entschieden mir einen schlechten Streich zu spielen, ist natürlich der erste den ich zu Gesicht bekomme niemand anderes als Ethin höchstselbst, der dort, ebenfalls mit edlen neuen Gewändern, neben seinem Bruder an der bereits festlich gedeckten Tafel hockt. Ich bin allerdings ein wenig überrascht, als ich die außergewöhnlich deutlichen Zeichen der Unruhe bemerke, die er ausstrahlt. Eine Unruhe die sich sofort auf mich zu übertragen scheint, sobald er mich bemerkt, woraufhin sich der grünäugige Blick an mir festsaugt, wie an einem unfreiwilligen Rettungsanker.

Ärgerlich starre ich einen kurzen Moment zurück, versuche ihm deutlich zu machen, dass ich es kein bisschen schätze so von ihm fixiert zu werden, doch wie immer beeindruckt es ihn kaum was ich will oder nicht will. Tisraen ist noch nirgendwo zu sehen, wie ich mit Interesse feststelle, während mich der Diener zielstrebig auf einen Platz dirigiert, der dem Elavelynrals genau gegenüber liegt. Ich sitze damit fast am einen Ende des lang gestreckten Tisches. Nur noch zwei weitere Plätze trennen mich vom Kopf der Tafel. Dort wird wahrscheinlich das Oberhaupt der Familie platz nehmen. Ethins Vater.

Ich fühle mich unglaublich unbehaglich in dieser exponierten Position. Meine Aufgabe ist es gewöhnlich mich unauffällig im Hintergund zu halten, nicht im Rampenlicht an einer Festtafel zu sitzen. Jetzt wird mir die Ursache für Ethins Unruhe um einiges klarer. Wenn er schon länger hier sitzen musste, wird ihn dass Gefühl etwas falsches zu tun bestimmt bereits fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben haben.

„Ah wie schön dich zu sehen." Begrüßt Elavelynral mich mit leicht verkrampftem Lächeln und etwas angestrengter Fröhlichkeit. Offenbar hat er inzwischen auch endlich verstanden, dass sein kleines Luftschloss mit dem Traum von einer Glücklichen Wiedervereinigung nicht unbedingt auf einem sicheren Fundament steht. Ich kann deutlich erkennen, wie seine Gesichtszüge beinahe entgleisen, bei Ethins nächster leiser Bemerkung.

„Wenn ich dich nachher in die Finger kriege wirst du dir wünschen Essal hätte dich ausgeliehen und als Nadelkissen benutzt du Stück Dreck!" Zischt er mir entgegen. Meine erste, instinktive Reaktion auf diese hasserfüllte Ankündigung ist ein spontanes Erblassen, bis ich mich erinnere wo wir uns befinden und was diese Umstände für mich bedeuten. Auch wenn er mir die Schuld an unserer gegenwärtigen Lage geben mag, habe ich nun doch einen entscheidenden Vorteil.

„Rühr mich auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger an und ich brenne dir die Haut von den Knochen." Zische ich ebenso leise zurück, damit uns niemand anderes verstehen kann. „Du weißt genau dass ich das kann wenn ich will."

„Aber du darfst nicht!"

Irre ich mich oder schwingt ein leicht beleidigter Unterton in diesen Worten mit? Ich glaube er hat die Tragweite der Situation noch nicht ganz begriffen. Aber das ist kaum verwunderlich. Wenn es mir selbst schon schwerfällt einen ausdrücklichen Befehl zu missachten, obwohl ich ganz genau weiß, dass ich nun nicht mehr gezwungen bin zu gehorchen, wie schwierig muss es dann erst für ihn sein sich von den aufgeprägten Verhaltensweisen zu lösen?

„Siehst du noch ein Halsband um meinen Hals?" Frage ich leise, während lediglich sein Bruder uns mit nur mühsam beherrschten Zügen lauscht. Er ist offensichtlich schockiert. „Ich darf tun was immer mir in den Sinn kommt du Idiot. _Xuat inbau atsus_.(Lass dich nicht erwischen) Ist es nicht das was sie den Lehrlingen in Dab'aschach beibringen?"

Jetzt ist es Ethin der auf einmal die Farbe verliert. Mit einer abwehrenden Bewegung faucht er mir böse entgegen: „Halt die Klappe! Wir werden ja sehen wer hier was darf." Als wolle er sowohl die unverhohlene Drohung als auch jeglichen Gedanken an Ungehorsam von sich weisen. Da meine Drohung leider zu großen Teilen nur Wunschdenken ist, entgegne ich nichts darauf, denn ich mag zwar auf einer intellektuellen Ebene begriffen haben wie es um mich steht, doch ich weiß auch, dass es von dort noch ein weiter Weg bis zum umsetzen dieser neuen Möglichkeiten ist die mir nun offen stehen. Elavelynral scheint ein völlig verunsichert, als wüsste er nun nicht mehr wie er mit uns umgehen soll.

„Ich sagte euch doch, dass wir uns nicht besonders mögen Kommandant." Sage ich zu ihm, bevor die angespannte Situation glücklicherweise durch Tisraens Ankunft unterbrochen wird.

Der blauäugige Elf sieht sehr blass aus und wirkt geistig so instabil als würde er beim kleinsten Anlass in Tränen ausbrechen, sich aber mit aller Macht davon abhalten wollen. Augenblicklich wandelt Elavelynrals vorherige Verwirrung sich in liebevolle Besorgnis und er wendet sich ihm mit ganzer Aufmerksamkeit zu. Ein Anblick den ich ehrlich gesagt leicht befremdlich finde. Jemand mit Ethins Zügen der ehrliche Fürsorge ausstrahlt, dass ist etwas, dass für mich einfach nicht zusammenpasst.

„Tisraen!" Stößt er hervor was den Angesprochenen augenblicklich zusammenzucken lässt. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Doch seine Fürsorge scheint nicht gerade auf Gegenliebe zu stoßen denn Tisraen schüttelt hastig den Kopf, murmelt undeutlich ein vages: „Nein, nein es ist alles in Ordnung." und weicht dann der Hand aus die Elavelynral bereits nach ihm ausgestreckt hat um schnell um den Tisch herum zu treten und sich an meiner Seite niederzulassen, wo er angestrengt auf sein Gedeck starrt und allen Blicken ausweicht.

Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass keineswegs alles in Ordnung ist, aber ich weiß auch, dass Tisraen wahrscheinlich stur genug ist um bis zum völligen Zusammenbruch auf seinem Standpunkt zu beharren. Wer es nach einigen Monaten in Essals Händen noch wagt überhaupt irgendwem zu widersprechen muss schon einiges an Widerstandsfähigkeit haben, selbst wenn sie inzwischen wohl sehr gelitten hat. Er scheint allerdings zu diesem Zeitpunkt trotz aller gegenteiligen Anzeichen noch entschlossen vorzugeben, dass die qualvolle Zeit bei Essal nie stattgefunden hat und ihn nicht im geringsten beeinflusst. Ich hoffe nur dass, wenn der unvermeidliche Augenblick des Erwachens kommt, er dies auch verkraften kann. Für den Moment entscheide ich ihn so weit es geht zu unterstützen, damit er wenigstens durch den heutigen Abend kommt ohne eine unangenehme Szene zu verursachen, denn noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit will ich nicht unbedingt bekommen.

Ethin bedenkt ihn mit einem dieser typisch lauernden Blicke, der mir augenblicklich Sorgen bereitet. Ich kann praktisch riechen wie sehr ihn diese offensichtliche Schwäche in Versuchung führt und ich bezweifle dass er sich zurückhalten wird, auch wenn er für den Moment noch keine Anstalten macht sofort zum Angriff überzugehen. Stattdessen dehnt er offenbar seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rest des, sich langsam aber sicher füllenden, Raumes aus und schaut sich misstrauisch um.

Die allgemein vorherrschende Stimmung stellt sich aus einer eigenartigen Mischung von Euphorie und Gedecktheit zusammen. Die Anspannung des Krieges ist trotz des glücklichen Anlasses allgegenwärtig und ich nehme an, dass es einige hier gibt deren Angehörige sich gerade um einiges näher am Herd des Konfliktes befinden als wir es tun.

Die neugierigen Blicke, die man uns zuwirft erhöhen leider nur mein Unbehagen und ich wünsche mir inständig diese Feier wäre bereits vorbei, denn unter dieser allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit bekomme ich immer mehr Angst einen fatalen Fehler zu machen. Die Konsequenzen wären zwar im Grunde vernachlässigbar, aber allein die Aussicht darauf diesen Zustand noch einige Stunden aushalten zu müssen weckt fast schon Panik in mir. Es ist alles zu viel und zu schnell für mich.

Einen Moment der Erleichterung beschert mir die Ankunft von Ethins Vater, der als letzter kommt, Lenwe und einen weiteren Elfen in seinem Schlepptau. Der Unbekannte ist sehr offensichtlich ein Krieger. Seine selbstsichere, aufrechte Haltung und die Art und Weise wie er mühelos seine Umgebung zu überschauen und zu kontrollieren scheint vermitteln diesen Eindruck so deutlich, dass man unmöglich zu einer anderen Schlussfolgerung gelangen kann. Die Sestrainie haben wirklich ein paar bemerkenswerte Persönlichkeiten unter ihren Beratern, denke ich für mich während ich unauffällig das eindrucksvolle Trio beobachte.

Lenwe schenkt mir kaum Beachtung als er sich an Elavelynrals Seite niederlässt, doch dass ist natürlich zu erwarten gewesen. Alles andere hätte mich ehrlich gesagt verunsichert. Tisraen scheint noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammenzusinken als der Krieger mit einem winzigen, aber sehr offensichtlich besorgten Seitenblick, neben ihm Platz nimmt und ich kann sehen wie sich seine Finger im Saum seiner Tunika verkrallen.

Das wahre Ausmaß meiner inneren Anspannung wird mir erst bewusst, als ich heftig zusammenzucke, weil sich plötzlich einer der Diener von hinten über mich beugt um unsere Weingläser zu füllen. Tisraen, zuckt zwar nicht zusammen, aber dafür transferiert er auf einmal seinen unangenehm festen Griff von seinem Gewand zu meinem rechten Handgelenk, was mich dazu veranlasst mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, da der Druck den er dabei auf meine Abschürfungen ausübt nicht unbedingt angenehm ist. Ich schaffe es jedoch alle anderen Reaktionen zu unterdrücken und hoffe einfach, dass er bald wieder loslassen wird. Ein wenig Schmerz erscheint mir in diesem Augenblick als ein durchaus angemessener Preis für seine Beherrschung.

Einen Augenblick wundere ich mich darüber, dass er ausgerechnet bei mir Hilfe sucht, doch dann wird mir klar, dass er möglicherweise immer noch versucht das wahre Ausmaß seiner Verstörung zu verbergen und nicht will, dass die anderen ihn als schwach und hilflos sehen. Auf die Dauer wird das sicher nicht gut gehen, aber für diesen Abend ist es wohl erst mal zu spät um noch einen anderen Kurs einzuschlagen.

Ich bin erleichtert, als Ethins Vater sich nun erhebt und sich offenbar anschickt eine Rede zu halten, denn dadurch wenden sich die allgemeinen, neugierigen Blicke größtenteils ihm zu. Ich nutze die Chance ihn ein wenig näher zu betrachten und stelle fest, dass er zwar dieselben weißblonden Haare besitzt wie seine Söhne, diese aber bei ihm mit durchdringenden, glitzernden Augen von sattem Braun gepaart sind. Eine energische, gerade Nase und schmale, rosige Lippen unterscheiden ihn deutlich von den etwas zierlicher geschnittenen Gesichtern der Zwillinge, auch wenn sich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit in Statur und Knochenstruktur nicht verleugnen lässt. Deren zerbrechlichere Schönheit muss demnach wohl eher von der Seite ihrer Mutter stammen, die, wie mir verspätet auffällt, heute nicht anwesend ist. Ob sie noch lebt?

Ich lausche den fast schon überschwänglichen Worten, mit denen er die Rückkehr seines lang vermissten Sohnes verkündet und mit einem verstörend fanatischen Unterton alle auf den letzten Angriff einschwört, der die verhassten Drow endgültig zurücktreiben soll in ihre verderbte Stadt. Es ist eigenartig ihn darüber sprechen zu hören, nachdem ich ja einige Zeit selbst ein Bewohner dieser, wie er es ausdrückt, Brutstätte der Bosheit war. Nun ja, von mir aus können sie gerne alles tun um sie dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Mein Meister befindet sich ohnehin mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit schon nicht mehr dort.

Ärgerlich über diesen Gedanken und meine anhaltende Besorgnis schüttle ich leicht den Kopf und verpasse fast den plötzlichen Schwenk der Aufmerksamkeit auf Tisraen und mich, begleitet von einer ausschweifenden Geste des Sprechers in unsere Richtung und den Worten: „Und so viel von dem was heute erreicht wurde haben wir diesen beiden zu verdanken, dass dieser Tag nicht in einer großen Tragödie geendet ist lag mit an ihrem Einsatz. Ohne ihre Opfer und Schmerzen wäre uns dieser Schlag gegen die verabscheuungswürdigen Schlächter und Sklavenhalter nie gelungen. Wir alle sollten uns ein Beispiel nehmen an ihrer Bereitschaft das eigene Leben für eine höhere Aufgabe zu riskieren, denn nicht nur meinen verlorenen Sohn gewannen wir heute wieder, sondern auch wertvolle Informationen über einen geplanten Angriff, der mit Sicherheit viele Leben gekostet hätte. Ein Angriff, der...", an dieser Stelle werden wir gnädigerweise von dem geballten Interesse der Gesellschaft erlöst. Ein Umstand für den ich sehr dankbar bin, denn ich glaube Tisraen war gerade auf dem besten Wege mein Handgelenk zu brechen mit seinem schraubstockartigen Griff. Durch lange Übung schaffe ich es zwar mein Gesicht nicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse zu verziehen, aber trotzdem platziere ich einen scharfen Tritt am Knöchel des blonden Elfen neben mir, sobald ich denke es riskieren zu können. Er schreckt ein wenig zusammen, lockert hastig seinen Griff und wirft mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Verzeih." Flüstert er und zieht dabei seine Hand zurück als hätte ich plötzlich Feuer gefangen. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob es nicht angebracht wäre unter einem Vorwand zu verschwinden und ihn einfach mitzuschleifen. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich morgen keinen meiner Arme mehr wirklich gebrauchen können! Der Sinn dieser, in meinen Augen hoffnungslos übertriebenen, Rede ist mir ohnehin noch nicht ganz klar, denn mittlerweile müssten eigentlich alle aus Ethins Familie bemerkt haben dass die Situation nicht so rosig ist wie sie es gerne hätten. Aber vielleicht dienen die großen Worte auch nur dazu die übrigen Anwesenden von eben dieser Tatsache abzulenken.

Als das nächste Mal Diener kommen um eine Vorspeise aus kleinen Pastetchen und frischem Gemüse aufzutragen bin ich besser darauf vorbereitet, dass sie an mir vorbeireichen. Ethin hat einen ausgemacht hungrigen Glanz in den Augen während er jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens beobachtet und ich frage mich wie lange es her sein mag, dass er und Tisraen zum letzten Mal etwas bekommen haben.

Dank meiner Tätigkeit als Tischsklave weiß ich zwar mittlerweile sehr genau welches Besteck wann und wozu benutzt wird, doch vorsichtshalber warte ich dennoch einige Zeit ab, bevor ich nach meiner Gabel greife. Jetzt sollte eigentlich jeder der wichtiger ist als ich sein Mahl bereits begonnen haben. Ein wenig amüsiert es mich, dass Ethin zunächst ebenfalls abwartet und mir zuschaut, wie ich langsam die ersten Bissen verspeise. Bin ich jetzt zu einem unfreiwilligen Vorkoster geworden oder ist er einfach unsicher? Tisraen neben mir, hebt zwar auch seine Hand, doch sie zittert so stark, dass ich fast erleichtert bin, als er sie wieder sinken lässt ohne einen ernsthaften Versuch gestartet zu haben sein Besteck zu ergreifen.

Etwas streift mein Bein, so dass ich überrascht einen schnellen Blick unter den Tisch werfe. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Ethins Fuß aufdringlich an Tisraens Wade hinaufstreift, woraufhin dieser sich erschrocken auf die Lippe beißt und praktisch zur Salzsäule erstarrt, Blick starr auf seinen Teller geheftet. Ärgerlich starre ich daraufhin den Unruhestifter an und forme lautlos die Wörter „Hör auf!" mit den Lippen, was ihn aber nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil. Der Fuß wandert unaufhaltsam weiter in Richtung Oberschenkel und ich weiß ganz genau dass der verstörte Elf neben mir sich nicht wehren wird.

Toll, was mache ich denn jetzt? Wenn ich nichts unternehme wird Tisraen in weniger als zwei Minuten wirklich der Zusammenbruch ereilen, aber ich denke kaum dass es etwas bringen wird jetzt nach Ethin zu treten. Wieso kann sein Zwilling eigentlich nicht besser auf ihn acht geben? Schließlich ist es doch sein Liebhaber der hier gerade bedrängt wird.

Elavelynral scheint allerdings zur Zeit völlig in ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater vertieft zu sein, aber darauf kann ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Ein gezielter Tritt gegen sein Schienbein genügt zum Glück um mir sofort seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu sein. So dezent wie es mir möglich ist gestikuliere ich in Richtung seines Bruders, der ihm bereits gehässig entgegengrinst und noch immer keine Anstalten macht mit seiner provokanten Tätigkeit aufhören zu wollen.

Ethin flüstert seinem Spiegelbild etwas zu, dass ich jedoch nicht verstehe, weil er so extrem leise gesprochen hat. Elavelynral dagegen scheint sehr wohl verstanden zu haben, denn seine folgende Miene entgeisterter Überraschung ist kaum zu übersehen und bringt nun auch seinen Vater und Lenwe dazu sich ihm zuzuwenden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Elavelynral allerdings schon aufgesprungen und auf dem besten Wege zu seinem Geliebten, den er auch gleich darauf unzeremoniell am Arm packt und hastig mit sich fortzieht.

„Ich glaube es ist das Beste du folgst ihnen und erklärst Tisraens Verhalten, bevor Lynral noch zu falschen Schlüssen gelangt." Spricht Lenwe mich an, während die anderen dem Paar noch überrascht hinterher blicken.

„Er?" Will der Krieger zu meiner Rechten erstaunt wissen und bedenkt mich mit einem zweifelnden Blick. Er hatte sich bereits selbst halb erhoben, lässt sich jedoch nun langsam, mit immer noch äußerst zweifelnder Miene wieder zurück auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Natürlich. Er war schließlich dabei. " Antwortet der blonde Berater ungeduldig. „Beeil dich," wendet er sich dann an mich „sonst findest du sie nicht mehr."

Mit einer knappen Verbeugung entferne ich mich, erleichtert endlich aus diesem Raum mit all den Leuten entkommen zu können, auch wenn ich es ein wenig bedaure mein Mahl unterbrechen zu müssen. So wie es sich anhört sind bereits alle über die jüngsten Vorfälle informiert. Zumindest teilweise. War also die blumige Rede wirklich eine Täuschung oder bin ich nur schon zu sehr in der Denkweise der Drow gefangen?

Der Gang den ich vorfinde, als ich aus der Tür des Festsaales trete ist leider leer, doch das schwache Geräusch von Schritten lenkt meinen Weg die nächste Abzweigung zu meiner Linken hinunter. Auf diese Weise folge ich ihnen ein paar Minuten, bis ich sie endlich so weit eingeholt habe, dass ich zumindest erkennen kann, dass ich den richtigen gefolgt bin. Bevor ich mich allerdings bemerkbar machen kann zieht Elavelynral seinen Geliebten unvermittelt zur Seite und in einen Raum hinein.

Einen stummen Fluch auf den Lippen beeile ich mich noch etwas mehr und fange nun wirklich an zu rennen. Wenn ich Pech habe gibt es in diesem Zimmer irgendeine obskure Geheimtür, womit ich sie jetzt verloren habe! Es scheint jedoch als hätte ich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht Glück, denn zu meiner Erleichterung kann ich Stimmen oder besser gesagt eine Stimme vernehmen als ich endlich leicht keuchend an der Türe anlange. Ich fasse auch bereits nach der Klinke, halte aber dann doch inne. Jetzt einfach in den Raum zu platzen wäre vielleicht nicht die klügste Taktik. Vielleicht wird Elavelynral ja auch ausnahmsweise einmal etwas Einfühlungsvermögen beweisen und mein Eingreifen unnötig machen.

Meine leise Hoffnung zerschlägt sich leider gleich darauf, denn ich kann sogar durch die Tür hindurch deutlich hören wie vorwurfsvoll der Ton seiner Stimme ist.

„Wieso sagst du nichts, tust nichts? Soll das heißen, dass er recht hatte?"

Undeutliche Schritte. Ich glaube er läuft nervös auf und ab.

„Tisraen! Bitte sag etwas! Ich verstehe dich nicht mehr. Sag mir dass er gelogen hat, bitte! Das bist du nicht, das weiß ich. Tisraen, wieso versucht er so etwas?"

Ein Augenblick der Stille folgt und dann höre ich jemanden schluchzen. Das muss Tisraen sein, denn die Schluchzer sind durchsetzt mit Worten.

„_F'sarn t-taudl_!" (Es tut mir leid!) Stottert er. „_Qualla, f'sarn taudl Lynral_!"

„Du...was tust du da! Tisraen?"

Verdammt. Es wird Zeit das ich etwas tue. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was, aber es ist ganz eindeutig höchste Zeit dafür. Meine Hand zittert als ich nun doch die Klinke herunterdrücke. Der Anblick, der sich mir bietet, ist zwar nicht unerwartet, aber nichtsdestotrotz beklemmend. Ein völlig aufgelöster, verzweifelter Tisraen, der in einer für jeden Sklaven typischen Haltung vor dem überraschten und deutlich überforderten Elavelynral kniet und ihn offensichtlich um Verzeihung anfleht. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau worum es überhaupt ging, aber ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass es etwas mit Ethins letzter Äußerung zu tun hat.

„_Tlu suust_." (Be quiet) Sage ich leise zu dem Häufchen Elend das dort am Boden kniet und stelle mich dann trotz meines beinahe überwältigend starken Widerwillens zwischen die beiden.

„Was willst du hier?" Fragt Elavelynral mich fast zeitgleich, wobei alles an ihm offene Abweisung ausdrückt. Es fällt mir unglaublich schwer dies zu ignorieren und nicht augenblicklich mit einer hastigen Entschuldigung das Zimmer zu verlassen, aber ich beiße ich die Zähne zusammen und zwinge mich statt auf den Boden, wenigstens in die generelle Richtung seines Gesichts zu blicken als ich antworte.

„Bitte Herr." Sage ich und falle vor lauter Nervosität zurück in die vertrauten Sprachmuster meines Sklavendaseins. „Ihr wisst nicht was ihr ihm antut."

„Antun?" Die Verärgerung über meine Einmischung in etwas, dass er normalerweise völlig zu Recht als seine Privatsache ansehen würde, klingt deutlich in dieser Frage mit. „Was unterstellst du mir! Ich würde ihm nie etwas antun!"

„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht Herr." Beeile ich mich zu bekräftigen. „Aber ihr wisst nicht wie es ist Herr. Ihr... ihr wisst nicht..."

Erschrocken breche ich ab, als er einen Schritt auf mich zu macht und beiße mir auf die Lippe, um das leise, ängstliche Wimmern zu unterdrücken, dass mir entschlüpfen will. Hätte Lenwe mich nicht ausdrücklich hergeschickt, ich würde spätestens jetzt die Flucht ergreifen. Er wird immer wütender und das macht mir Angst.

„Glaubst du ich würde mir keine Vorwürfe machen oder könnte mir nicht vorstellen was diese widerlichen Sadisten mit ihm angestellt haben! Natürlich kann ich das! Und dann kommt mein eigener Bruder und sagt er hätte sich ihm schamlos angeboten, ihn geradezu angebettelt. Nach allem was ihm angetan wurde. Wie soll ich das auffassen? Alles was er tun muss wäre zu sagen das Ethin gelogen hat!"

Das Schluchzen hinter mir steigert sich in seiner Lautstärke und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als den wütenden Elfen vor mir endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ironischerweise glaube ich ihm sogar dass er gar keine schlechten Absichten hat, aber in diesem Augenblick wird mir auch klar, dass er wahrscheinlich nie verstehen wird wie es gerade in Tisraens Geist aussieht oder wie weit man jemanden treiben kann, mit den richtigen Methoden. Ich versuche es ihm trotzdem begreiflich zu machen.

„Aber das ist es was ich meinte Herr." Erkläre ich gepresst und zwinge mich dazu nicht zurückzuweichen während ich spreche, auch wenn sich dies gleich darauf als schlechte Idee herausstellt

„NEIN! Du LÜGST!" Brüllt er mich nämlich daraufhin völlig außer sich an und versetzt mich in entsetztes Zittern und Zähneklappern als er mich plötzlich am Kragen packt und schüttelt. „Das würde Tisraen NIEMALS tun! Wie kommst du dazu sowas zu behaupten du BASTARD! Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung!"

Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick kann ich auf einmal nicht mehr unterscheiden zwischen ihm und Ethin. Die pure Panik überschwemmt mich und ich fange nun meinerseits an laut zu schreien und mich blind zu wehren, die heftigen Schmerzen in meinem verletzten Arm dabei einfach ignorierend. Keine Worte, nur ein hohes, spitzes Kreischen der Panik füllt meine Welt, bis schließlich von weit weg Tisraens Stimme zu mir durchdringt, der uns beide anschreit, wir sollten aufhören. Mit einem Ausdruck des Erschreckens lässt Elavelynral mich abrupt los, so dass ich zu Boden falle, wo ich mit furchtgeweiteten Augen so weit wie es geht von ihm wegkrabble.

„Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Bastard?" Fauche ich ihn mit heiserer Stimme, durch den Tränenschleier der sich auf einmal über mein Blickfeld gelegt hat, an. „Ihr seid kein Stück besser als euer Bruder!"

Er starrt mich ein paar Sekunden lang stumm und voller Entsetzen an, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und hinausstürmt. Tisraen ist an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zusammengesunken und ich kann sehen wie seine Schultern sachte zucken unter stillen Schluchzern. Einen Augenblick lang ist mir daraufhin selbst danach einfach nur hemmungslos zu heulen. Die unerwartet heftige Reaktion hat mich erschüttert und eine Zeitlang überdeckt dieses Gefühl sogar den pochenden Schmerz in meinem Arm. Vielleicht sind die beiden Zwillinge sich am Ende doch ähnlicher als ich angenommen hatte.

Eine Weile schaue ich einfach nur teilnahmslos zu wie Tisraen in Depression und Tränen versinkt. Dann überfällt mich auf einmal ein Gedanke. Hat Lenwe dies geahnt als er mich den beiden nachschickte? Er kennt sie beide sehr viel besser als ich und es wäre sicher zu seinem Vorteil wenn sich der misstrauische Tisraen ausgerechnet von der Person entfremdet die ihm hier am nächsten ist. Jetzt müsste der Berater nur noch als mitfühlender Retter auftreten um dadurch eine gewisse Abhängigkeit zu schaffen, die ihm mehr Kontrolle über den anderen gibt. Der Umstand, dass er mich auf diese Weise benutzt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder mich auch nur im Ansatz einzuweihen ärgert mich so sehr, dass ich sogar meine Lethargie überwinde und endlich vom Boden aufstehe.

Von meinem Meister bin ich diese Behandlung zwar gewöhnt, aber mir ist durchaus klar, dass die Situation hier eine andere ist und dass ich besser eine Stellung von größerer Unabhängigkeit gegenüber Lenwe behaupten sollte, wenn ich nicht völlig von seinen Plänen vereinnahmt werden will. Außerdem, bekräftigt eine leise, aber eindringliche Stimme in meinem Kopf, ist Lenwe nun mal nicht mein Meister. Den vermisse ich im Moment überraschend schmerzlich, denn er würde garantiert einen eleganten Ausweg aus dieser Misere finden, so wie er es immer tut.

Mit einem Seufzer wende ich mich dem nächstliegenden und immer noch schniefenden Problem zu. Vielleicht wird es Tisraen ebenso helfen wie mir wenn ich ihn jetzt zunächst einmal in den Garten bringe, wo er von etwas mehr Lebendigkeit und Ruhe umgeben ist. Allein lassen kann ich ihn in diesem Zustand nicht, selbst wenn er mich gehen ließe, was ich ehrlich gesagt bezweifle nachdem er bereits mehrmals seine Angst vor dem Alleinsein überdeutlich gezeigt hat. Hier zubleiben widerstrebt mir allerdings auch und so versuche ich ihn aus sicherer Distanz vorsichtig anzusprechen, seine letzte Reaktion auf eine Annährung dabei noch unangenehm frisch im Gedächtnis.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Welt gehört nicht mir, Drow auch nicht. Nur die unbekannten Charaktere. Blabla.

* * *

**A/N**: An diesem Kapitel hatte ich echt zu knabbern. Die ganzen anstrengenden Dialoge... ich hoffe es ist am Ende nicht langweilig geworden. Habe auch mal wieder die Arbeit vernachlässigt. Wenn ich dafür doch auch so viel Begeisterung aufbringen könnte.

* * *

**Petalwing**: Neeeiiin, die Sestraini sind gar nicht so. Eigentlich sind die ganz nett...obwohl ihre Einstellung zu Menschen...na ja reden wir nicht drüber. 

**Seraja Fox**: Also am Anfang dachte ich auch nicht dass es jemals so viel werden würde. Irgendwann ist man einfach so im Fluss...

* * *

**C **

**Abmachungen**

**C **

„Tisraen?" Frage ich vorsichtig und zu meiner Überraschung reagiert er fast sofort, schaut mich überrascht aus geröteten Augen an und murmelt mit belegter Stimme: „Wieso bist du denn noch hier?"

Eine Äußerung die nicht ganz meinen Erwartungen entspricht, die aber gleich darauf klarer wird, denn er fährt fort: „Wieso gehst du nicht? Ich bin es doch gar nicht wert. Nicht nachdem was ich getan und zugelassen habe."

Sein Blick verliert ein wenig an Fokus als seine Aufmerksamkeit abschweift und er voller Bitterkeit und Verachtung mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir spricht, während sich seine Finger unbewusst so sehr ineinander verkrallen, dass seine Knöchel ganz weiß erscheinen. „So voller ehrenhafter Absichten bin ich losgezogen und habe mich in diesen Plan gestürzt, aber alles was ich erreicht habe war ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Dabei wollte..."

Ein krampfhaftes Schluchzen unterbricht ihn und er schlingt hilflos beide Arme um sich.

„Und wofür?" Flüstert er dann, als hätte er Angst die Frage laut zu stellen und die ganze Tragweite der Situation zu konfrontieren. Wie es scheint ist ihm inzwischen aufegangen wie wenig Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Familienleben besteht, mit jemandem der so kalt und bösartig ist wie Ethin.

„Es war alles umsonst!" Stöhnt er verzweifelt und birgt das Gesicht zwischen den angezogenen Knien. „Alles was ich ertragen musste." Stöhnt er dumpf. „Alle Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen. Lynral wird mich hassen wenn er herausfindet wie schwach ich wirklich bin, wie ich ihn hintergangen habe!"

„Du hast nicht...", beginne ich, aber er hört mich allem Anschein nach gar nicht, ist völlig verstrickt in die Vergangenheit und stößt einen schrecklich gequälten Laut aus der irgendwo zwischen Winseln und Stöhnen liegt.

„Aber keiner liebt dich Ssinjin." Sagt er auf einmal in einem übertriebenen, spöttischen Singsang und lacht leise, in einem Ton der mir einen eisigen Schauer der Angst über den Rücken treibt. Das er jetzt anfängt sich langsam vor und zurück zu wiegen und meine Anwesenheit kaum noch wahrzunehmen scheint, beunruhigt mich nur noch mehr. „Keiner liebt dich... Schwächling...", murmelt er unzusammenhängend. „Keiner wird kommen...keinen kümmert es wenn du schreist...niemand kann dich hören...schrei für mich Ssinjin..."

„Tisraen!"

Nichts. Keine Reaktion. Verdammt, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?

„Tisraen!"

Vor mich hinfluchend und Meister Essal in die tiefsten Tiefen der neun Höllen verwünschend, packe ich ihn an den Schultern und fange an ihn mit einer Hand zu schütteln, doch er reagiert selbst darauf kaum noch und murmelt nur weiter diese beängstigenden Satzfetzen vor sich hin, Augen weit in die Ferne gerichtet, den Geist in der grausamen Vergangenheit gefangen. Schließlich weiß ich mir einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen und verpasse ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige.

Das reißt ihn zumindest vorerst aus diesem unheimlichen Zustand. Er starrt mich an, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen und es dauert einige Sekunden bevor er mich erkennt.

„Nochmal!" Verlangt er dann zu meinem Schrecken heiser. Ein Wunsch gegen den sich alles in mir augenblicklich sträubt. Meine instinktive Antwort besteht deshalb auch aus einem heftigen Kopfschütteln.

„Bitte!" Drängt er und krabbelt auf mich zu, eine Bewegung die mich ebenso schnell rückwärts kriechen lässt. „Bitte hilf mir!" Fleht Tisraen kläglich, was mich aber in keinster Weise dazu veranlasst meine Meinung zu ändern. „Bitte! Mach dass er weggeht!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Zische ich als er meinen Fuß zu fassen bekommt und sich prompt daran festkrallt. Ich versuche erschrocken mit dem anderen nach ihm zu treten. Und dann muss ich wieder einmal feststellen, wie lächerlich wenig ich doch einem ausgebildeten Kämpfer entgegenzusetzen habe, denn noch während ich den Mund öffne um wenigstens zu versuchen einen Abwehrzauber zustande zu bringen, hat er es bereits fertiggebracht meinen einzelnen gesunden Arm unter mir wegzuschieben, mich dabei halb herumzudrehen, so dass er unter mir eingeklemmt ist und mir mit seiner freien Hand den Mund zuzuhalten.Eine solche Atacke habe ich von ihm nicht erwartet! Dabei hat mein Meister mir mehr als einmal eingebläut immer auf einen Angriff gefasst sein. Das habe ich jetzt von meiner Sorglosigkeit, halte ich mir wütend vor.

„Hilf mir, hilf mir, bitte hilf mir...", wiederholt Tisraen die ganze Zeit verwzeifelt, während er sich immer heftiger an mir festkrallt. Ich versuche, langsam ebenfalls verzweifelt, mich loszuwinden, erreiche damit aber nur, dass sich stechende Schmerzen in meinem Oberarm ausbreiten, die mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen treiben. Die Hand über meinem Mund reduziert mein Stöhnen zu einem dumpfen „Hmpf!", dass ihn nicht einmal zu erreichen scheint.

„Mach dass er aufhört!" Wimmert Tisraen hinter mir. Starke Beine legen sich um meine Hüften und in meinem resultierenden Entsetzen beiße ich ihm kräftig in die Finger, da alle anderen Optionen jetzt bereits erschöpft sind. Ich schmecke Blut, aber für ein paar wenige Sekunden lockert sich der Griff so weit, dass ich ihn anschreien kann.

„_Vrine'winith_!" (stop) Schreie ich so laut und kommandierend wie ich es nur irgend fertigbringe in einer solchen Lage. Ohne großen Erfolg. Im Gegenteil, was passiert, ist dass der Elf hinter mir wild aufheult, fest in meine Haare greift und meinen Kopf so brutal auf den Boden schlägt, dass mir für einige Zeit schwarz vor Augen wird.

Verschwommen und sehr entfernt nehme ich durch die plötzliche, seltsame Dunkelheit in meinem Bewusstsein wahr, wie er unsanft den Verband um meinen Arm entfernt und ihn dann dazu benutzt meine Handgelenke hinter meinem Rücken zu fesseln. Das Gefühl ist seltsam distanziert, als ob dies alles jemand anderem passiert. Ich höre zwar wie er dabei fortwährend redet, kann aber den Gräuschen keinen Sinn mehr abgewinnen. Einen Augenblick verliere ich völlig die Orientierung und frage ich mich konfus wieso mein Herr auf einmal so seltsam klingt, dann fällt mir wieder ein, dass er gar nicht in diesem Raum ist. Aber was tue ich dann hier? Werde ich bestraft? Wer schiebt gerade seine Hände unter mein Hemd? Kühle Fliesen schmiegen sich an meine Wange. Ein Kontrapunkt zu dem langsam stärker werdenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf und der aufsteigenden Übelkeit.

Es interessiert mich nicht, beschließe ich trotzig. Wer immer es ist der da so rau an mir herumhantiert kann kaum erwarten, dass ich in diesem verworrenen Zustand noch etwas sinnvolles zustande bringe und reagiere. Ich kneife beide Augen fest zusammen um gegen das Schwindelgefühl in meinem Kopf anzukämpfen, ignoriere die zunehmend harscheren Berührungen und die Schmerzen in Arm und Kopf so gut es geht und konzentriere mich darauf die unangenehme Übelkeit unter Kontrolle zu halten, eine Aufgabe die nicht unbedingt leichter wird als sich plötzlich jemand mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mich fallen lässt.

Mein Verstand fühlt sich an als wäre er in Watte gepackt und dieser Zustand macht es mir schwer mich koordiniert zu bewegen und von dem lästigen Gewicht zu befreien. Glücklicherweise wird der schwere Körper schon bald entfernt und ich werde erstaunlich behutsam herumgedreht, bis ich auf dem Rücken liege. Verschwommen kann ich ein Gesicht erkennen, umrahmt von blondem Haar. Das ist aber auch alles was ich noch mitbekomme, bevor die Übelkeit schließlich doch Überhand nimmt und ich mich heftig übergeben muss. Die Person sagt etwas dass ich wieder nicht verstehen kann, weil die Worte zu verzerrt klingen und hält mir etwas an die Lippen. Automatisch schlucke ich die säuerliche Flüssigkeit die daraufhin über meine Zunge rinnt und fast sofort beginnt sich meine Sicht zu klären. .

Lenwe. Das ist der erste zusammenhängende Gedanke der kurz darauf in meinem Gehirn entsteht, begleitet von einer guten Portion Wut, über seine sorglose Handlungsweise. Der blonde Berater schaut mir forschend in die Augen. Sobald ich jedoch den Mund öffne um ihm zu sagen, dass er reichlich spät eingetroffen ist, überrascht er mich, indem er mich auf einmal fest an sich zieht.

„Shh", murmelt er und streicht beruhigend über meinen Rücken, „wir kamen noch rechtzeitig. Alles ist wird wieder gut."

„GUT!"

Erst bei dem Klang dieser weiteren, ärgerlichen Stimme wird mir klar, dass sich ausser uns noch Jemand im Raum befindet. Meine Beschwerde wird wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen.

„Also ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir wenn ich es ein wenig wagemutig finde eine solche Behauptung aufzustellen, nachdem wir feststellen mussten, dass einer meiner zuverlässigsten Generäle offenbar während seiner unerlaubten Abwesenheit zum Vergewaltiger geworden ist!" Faucht der Unbekannte frustriert. Mein vorsichtiger Versuch mich umzudrehen, um zu sehen wer da spricht, wird durch ein sofortiges, festeres zupacken der beiden Arme um mich beantwortet. Immer noch wütend ziehe ich es für kurze Zeit in Erwägung mich ernsthafter gegen Lenwe zu wehren, entscheide aber dann, dass es den Aufwand nicht wert ist und beschließe mich doch vorerst zu fügen. Schließlich könnte er noch immer versuchen mich sonst wieder loszuwerden. So weit ich weiß hat noch niemand von seinen Absichten mich als Lehrling aufzunehmen Kenntnis und so lange wie dem so ist, ist meine Abhängigkeit von seinem Wohlwollen leider noch vollkommen. Wenn er also will, dass ich gerade wie das unschuldige, zutiefst verletzte Opfer wirke werde ich wohl mein gesamtes schauspielerisches Können einsetzen um diesem Bild zu entsprechen.

Sobald ich nachgebe lockert er auch schon seinen Griff, in der Gwissheit, dass ich zumindest in groben Zügen begriffen habe worum es ihm geht. Das habe ich. Und auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt werde ich wohl mein Bestes tun um seinem Plan so gut wie möglich zu folgen. Immerhin bemerke ich amüsiert wie er kurz einen leicht angewiderten Blick nach unten auf mein Erbrochenes wirft, dass sich nun schön gleichmäßig auf unser beider Kleidung verteilt hat und einen äußerst unangenehmen Geruch verströmt.

Ich beiße mir also kräftig auf die Zunge, konzentriere mich auf den Schmerz und strenge mich dann an unter heftigem Schluchzen in möglichst überzeugende Tränen auszubrechen, während ich mich an ihn klammere wie an einen Rettungsanker. Wie es scheint tragen meine Bemühungen Früchte, denn als Lenwe verkündet dass er mich so schnell wie möglich in die Räume der Heiler bringen will, um sicherzugehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, kommt von seinem Begleiter nur besorgt klingende Zustimmung. Ich muss ein überraschtes Quieken unterdrücken als Lenwe mich daraufhin hochhebt und einfach zur Tür hinaus trägt. Eine solche Behandlung ist mir seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr widerfahren. Jedenfalls nicht solange ich noch in einem Zustand war, in dem ich mich irgendwie selbst fortbewegen konnte.

„Ich kann laufen Meister." Erkläre ich leise sobald wir ausser Hörweite des Raumes gelangt sind. Lenwe bedenkt mich mit einem weiteren prüfenden Blick.

„Du hattest wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung." Erklärt er ruhig. „Ich würde lieber sichergehen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung ist bevor du dich überanstrengst und sonst doch noch auf halbem Wege einfach das Bewusstsein verlierst."

„Wie ihr wünscht." Entgegne ich ergeben, schließe die Augen, lasse mich tragen und versuche zu entscheiden ob ich wütend darüber sein soll, dass er mich scheinbar für so schwächlich hält oder ob ich die ganze Angelegenheit eher amüsant finde. Eigentlich ist es mir egal, wird mir kurz darauf klar. Ich bin einfach schon zu müde um mich lange darüber aufzuregen. Überraschend entspannt lasse ich mich durch die Gänge schaukeln. Lenwes stetige, warme Präsenz ist, trotz des ebenfalls stetigen, unangenehmen Geruchs meines Erbrochenen in diesem Moment auf jeden Fall angenehmer als Tisraens unerwartetes Drängen. Seine Probleme müssen schwerwiegender sein als ich zunächst angenommen hatte, denn sogar Ethin hat sich, bei all seiner Verrücktheit, um einiges besser unter Kontrolle.

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sich meine Armwunde bereits weitestgehend geschlossen hat und kaum noch schmerzt. Einen Augenblick verwirrt mich dass, doch dann erinnere ich mich wieder an die Flüssigkeit, die Lenwe mir gegeben hat. Es muss ein Heiltrank gewesen sein. Das mir dies erst jetzt bewusst wird, zeigt mehr als deutlich wie sehr ich immer noch unter den Folgen von Tisraens plötzlicher Attacke leide. Meine Gedanken müssen in größerer Unordnung sein als ich ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Eine Erkenntniss die eine gewisse Besorgnis bei mir hervorruft, denn sie macht mich verletzlich. Etwas dass ich unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden gelernt habe.

Stumm lasse ich die entsetzte Reaktion des Heilers und die folgende Behandlung und die gründliche Säuberung über mich ergehen. Die besorgten Blicke die er mir fortwährend zuwirft ignoriere ich dabei geflissentlich, genau wie den Trank zur Beruhigung den er mir schließlich aufdrängen will. Meinen Kopf noch mehr zu vernebeln kann ich mir jetzt nicht leisten. Ich muss mich ausruhen und in Ruhe nachdenken um mir schnellstens ein Bild davon zu machen was Lenwe beabsichtigt. Erst als der Berater einwilligt mir das Gebräu selbst einzuflößen, nachdem er mich sicher im Bett abgeliefert hat, lässt der lästige Heiler mich endlich gehen. Seine offensichtliche Betroffenheit erscheint mir restlos übertrieben, nachdem ich normalerweise nach solchen Vorkommnissen lediglich einen Heiltrank eingeflöst bekomme und dann nicht weiter beachtet oder schlafen geschickt werde, aber um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen schweige ich auch darüber. Vielleicht denkt er ich stehe unter Schock und könnte nicht auf mich selbst achtgeben wenn man mich allein lässt, aber dieser Meinung bin ich keineswegs. Dieser Vorfall ist nicht so ungewöhnlich in meinem Leben als dass er mich in einen solchen Zustand versetzen würde. Allein dieser Gedanke macht mir schmerzhaft bewusst wie sehr sich meine Welt von dieser unterscheidet. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen versuche ich das unangenehme Gefühl des deplatziert seins zu verdrängen. Es gelingt mir jedoch nur unvollkommen.

Wenigstens darf ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Gemach wieder selber laufen, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt dass ich wieder einmal von Lenwe abhängig bin, der mir den Weg zeigen muss. Den ganzen Weg über schweigt er mit undurchdringlicher Miene, was mich vermuten lässt, dass auch die hieisgen Mauern Ohren haben können, ein Umstand der so alltäglich war in Dab'aschach, dass ich mich schon lange daran gewöhnt habe diskret zu sein ausserhalb der schützenden Mauern des Quartiers meines Herrn. In den Minuten die wir benötigen, bis wir an meiner Tür angelangt sind, habe ich mehr als genug Zeit um darüber zu grübeln ob er sexuelle Gefälligkeiten verlangen wird wenn wir dort sind. Von meinem früheren Meister hätte ich das durchaus erwartet, aber hier und jetzt bin ich mir unsicher was auf mich zukommen mag. Einerseits scheint dieser Elf sehr viel skrupelloser als alle anderen hier, aber zur selben Zeit frage ich mich wie viel von seiner mitfühlenden Seite geheuchelt ist, die ihn bei aller emotionalen Kälte dennoch deutlich von den Drow abhebt. Er ist so gegensätzlich in seinen Halbwahrheiten und Charakterzügen, dass ich nicht vohersehen kann wie er in solch einer Situation reagieren wird.

Meine Fragen haben ein Ende nachdem er mir, nachdem wir eingetreten sind lediglich den Beruhigungstrank in die Hand drückt und mich abwartend ansieht. Ehrlich gesagt scheint er das recht oft zu tun, mich beobachten und abwarten wie ich reagiere. Ob ich für ihn ebenso schwer zu durchschauen bin wie umgekehrt? Eine interessante These.

„Ich danke euch Meister, aber ich benötige das nicht." Erkläre ich ruhig und bin erleichtert, dass er das Fläschchen nimmt als ich es ihm entgegenstrecke.

„Es war nicht das erste mal dass dir so etwas widerfahren ist." Stellt er fest.

„Ich war der persönliche Sklave eines hochrangigen Drowmagiers." Antworte ich mit einem bitteren Halblächeln, um dann zynisch hinzuzufügen: „Was glaubt ihr was einem da widerfährt?"

Gleich darauf schrecke ich entsetzt zusammen angesichts meiner eigenen Respektlosigkeit.

„Verzeiht Meister." Entschuldige ich mich hastig, die Schultern bereits leicht hochgezogen in Erwartung von Strafe.

Zu meiner großen Erleichterung und Überraschung seufzt er lediglich leise. Noch vor einer Woche hätte ich mich nach einer solchen Unverschämtheit augenblicklich schreiend auf dem Boden wiedergefunden. Lenwe ist anders. Nicht mein Meister. Ich hasse mich für die Sehnsucht die dieser Gedanke in mir auslöst, aber ich könnte sie ebenso wenig unterdrücken wie ich die Sonne vom Himmel holen könnte. Ich fürchte und brauche ihn, so widersprüchlich dies klingen mag. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich meine Gefühle irgendwann ändern werden und die Bindung an ihn mit der Zeit schwächer wird.

„Wie alt bist du?" Fragt der Berater der Sestrainie mich auf einmal unvermittelt.

„Wie alt denkt ihr das ich bin?" Frage ich vorsichtig zurück, unsicher was er mit diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel bezweckt, aber diesmal komme ich nicht so leicht davon.

„Glaub nicht ich lasse dir alles durchgehen." Warnt er mich eisig. „Antworte."

„Fünfundzwanzig Meister." Gebe ich einsilbig zurück und starre unterwürfig zu Boden.

„Kaum mehr als ein Kind. Und trotzdem hast du bereits Dinge überlebt, die einen unserer besten Generäle offensichtlich an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht haben."

„Unsere Meister wollten unterschiedliche Dinge Herr." Gebe ich automatisch zu bedenken, denn dies ist etwas über dass ich bereits früher nachgedacht habe.

„Erkläre." Verlangt Lenwe neugierig.

„Mein Herr wünschte mich zu seinem Vorteil zu benutzen indem er mir Magie beibrachte. Dazu war es nötig mir ein gewisses Maß an eigenem Willen und geistiger Klarheit zu lassen, damit die Macht in meinem Händen nicht zu einer Gefahr für ihn und andere wurde. Tisraens Herr hingegen wollte ihn lediglich brechen und musste auf solche Dinge keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen."

„Und Ethin? Ist er ebenso instabil?"

Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf. Dieser Umstand ist schwieriger zu erklären.

„In gewisser Weise ist er der stabilste von uns dreien." Fange ich zögerlich an. „Es ist vielleicht ein wenig wie den Geist mit einem Puzzle zu vergleichen. Tisraen wurde völlig zerbrochen, seine Teile verändert und umgeformt ohne danach wieder zusammengesetzt zu werden. Bei Ethin ist das schon lange passiert er wurde verändert und auf neue Weise zusammengesetzt. Ich selbst...", ich zögere. „Ich selbst wurde eher behutsam Stück für Stück umgeformt, so dass einzelne Schritte abgeschlossen wurden bevor ein neuer begann."

Verzagt verstumme ich. Ich habe zwar nicht das Gefühl alles verständlich erklärt zu haben, doch Lenwe scheint damit für's erste zufrieden zu sein.

„Wieso glaubst du ist dein Herr das Risiko eingegangen dich auszubilden Laylien?" Will der blonde Elf interessiert wissen. Es scheint als hätte er sich bereits ebenfalls ein paar Gedanken gemacht. Diese Frage bringt mich jedoch zu einer anderen. Wieso hat er selbst angeboten mich auszubilden? Eine Theorie kommt mir in den Kopf und ich beschließe spontan sie zu testen.

„Er ist neugierig Herr. Genau wie ihr."

Ich fühle mich zwar nicht völlig wohl dabei nach seiner letzten Rüge einfach dreist eine solche Behauptung aufzustellen, doch es ist der effektivste Weg um herauszufinden ob ich recht habe und ich hatte ohnehin beschlossen mich ihm gegenüber besser zu behaupten. Dass das schwer werden wird war mir vorher klar. Hätte ich erst lange überlegt, hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht gewagt es überhaupt auszusprechen, aber nun ist es zu spät die Worte noch zurückzuholen.

Entgegen meinen Erwartungen reagiert Lenwe jedoch überhaupt nicht ungehalten. Im Gegenteil. Er lacht. Erstaunt schaue ich nun doch auf, in belustigt blitzende Augen.

„Schlaf jetzt." Sagt er bestimmt, aber gelassen und fährt noch einmal genießerisch mit gespreizten Fingern durch meine frisch gewaschenen Haare und über meinen Nacken. „Ich habe Kaesvain bereits von meinen Plänen informiert. Sobald ich Zeit dazu finde werden wir anfangen deinen Wissensstand auszuloten um herauszufinden womit wir uns in Zukunft beschäftigen werden."

Bevor ich mich von dem Effekt dieser Worte erholt habe ist er auch schon weg. Aus der Tür entschwunden mit einem letzten undurchsichtigen Grinsen.

Eine ganze Weile stehe ich lediglich da und starre auf die geschlossene Tür ohne sie und den Rest des Zimmers wirklich wahrzunehmen. Ich habe immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung ob ich Lenwe nun mag, ob ich ihm auch nur ansatzweise traue oder nicht. Zumindest hat er scheinbar sein erstes Versprechen wahr gemacht. Als mit dieser Erkenntnis langsam die Anspannung des Abends ein wenig nachlässt merke ich wieder wie erschöpft ich bin. Auf einmal wünsche ich mir nichts mehr als einfach nur zu schlafen und diese ganze verworrene Realität für eine kurze Weile hinter mir zu lassen.

Entschlossen wende ich mich dem Bett zu, kann mich jedoch trotz der überwältigenden Müdigkeit nicht überwinden einfach unter die weichen Decken zu kriechen. Allein die Vorstellung alleine in einem Bett zu liegen ist mir inzwischen völlig fremd und alles in mir sträubt sich gegen diese Handlung, die mein Unterbewusstsein automatisch als falsch und ungehorsam abstempelt. Unschlüssig kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe und entscheide schließlich dass ich heute bereits genug unangenehme Dinge getan habe. Wo ich schlafe wird kaum jemanden interessieren, warum also gegen meine Instinkte gehen. Ein wenig ruhiger ziehe ich die angenehm flauschige Decke von der breiten Matratze und rolle mich damit auf dem Boden zusammen. Auch hier gibt es einen relativ dicken Teppich und das Gefühl einer verhältnissmäßig vertrauten Situation lässt es zu, dass ich mich genug entspanne um endlich einzuschlafen und ein wenig dringend benötigte Ruhe zu bekommen.

Leider währt diese Erholungsphase nicht übermäßig lange. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie lange ich geschlafen habe, doch nach der bleiernen Müdigkeit in meinem Kopf und meinen Gliedern zu urteilen kann es nicht sehr lange gewesen sein. Das unangenehme Gefühl angestarrt zu werden lässt es jedoch nicht zu dass ich noch länger ruhig hier liege. Abrupt setze ich mich auf und muss mir augenblicklich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht vor Schreck aufzuschreien. Ethin hockt dort regungslos an der Wand, nur drei Schritte entfernt von meinen Füßen. Seine Augen schimmern unheimlich im schwachen Mondlicht und geben ihm eine leicht unwirkliche Erscheinung, die mich fast daran zweifeln lässt, ob er wirklich hier ist oder nur ein unheimliches Trugbild meines überreizten Geistes. Angespannt beobachte ich ihn während mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt, doch er macht keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen oder mich anzugreifen.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon da?" Frage ich schließlich leise, nachdem mir dieses stumme Anstarren langsam unerträglich wird. Was macht er hier?

„Lange genug." Entgegnet er kryptisch, scheint aber nicht willens sich näher zu erklären. Ich nehme an er meint damit „lange genug um dich problemlos überwältigen zu können", würde er das wollen. Das bringt mich jedoch nicht sehr viel weiter, vor allem weil es das letzte ist was ich jetzt von ihm erwartet hätte. Ich hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit rücksichtslos anspringt.

„Warum bist du hier?" Versuche ich ihn vorsichtig zum Reden zu bringen, während ich mich gleichzeitig bemühe meine Glieder unauffällig aus den Falten der Decke zu winden, damit sie meine Bewegungsfreiheit nicht zu sehr einschränkt sollte ich ihm plötzlich ausweichen müssen.

„Sie werden uns suchen."

Diesmal verstehe ich nur zu gut was er damit sagen will. Und und zu meinem Leidewesen muss ich zugeben, dass er recht hat. Bis zu diesem Augenblick waren alle meine Bemühungen darauf gerichtet im hier und jetzt zurechtzukommen ohne zu sehr aufzufallen. Den Fakt, dass unsere Meister Nachforschungen anstellen werden habe ich dabei stets verdrängt mit dem Argument, dass es ohnehin noch eine ganze Weile dauern kann, bis sie Zeit finden sich mit solchen Trivialitäten zu beschäftigen. Die Frage ist nur, wollen wir dass sie uns finden? Im Moment bin ich mir darüber fast ebensowenig im klaren wie über meine Einstellung zu Lenwe und der Widerspruch meiner Gefühle ist so verworren, dass ich wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile brauchen werde um wenigstens einen Anschein von Ordnung und Logik hinein zu bekommen. Ethin hat jedoch offensichtlich seinen Standpunkt bereits gefunden.

„Ich würde eher sterben als zuzulassen, dass dieser... das er je wieder Hand an mich legt!" Zischt er leise, aber mit unverholenem Hass. Gegen meinen Willen bin ich fast beeindruckt, dass er sich so klar und deutlich von seinem Meister distanzieren kann, selbst wenn er es nicht fertigbringt ihn zu beschimpfen. Aber wenn ich die Persönlichkeitsunterschiede zwischen unseren Meistern bedenke ist es vielleicht sogar verständlich. Geryn hätte Spaß an hasserfüllter Unterwerfung dessen bin ich mir sicher. Wieso also diese interessante Eigenschaft unterdrücken bei einem Sklaven der sich ohnehin nicht wehren kann?

„Du willst meine Hilfe." Wird mir auf einmal klar. Er nickt und ich kann deulich erkennen wie wenig ihm seine Position behagt.

„Ich würde es vorziehen am Leben zu bleiben." Gebe ich zu bedenken. Ethin zuckt mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Bei dir ist das einfacher." Murmelt er dumpf. „Shenjal wird sich wahrscheinlich anderen Dingen zuwenden, wenn er merkt, dass sich der Aufwand nicht lohnt dich wieder in die Finger zu bekommen. Aber mein... Meister Geryn wird mich bis in die Neun Höllen verfolgen wenn ich es nicht schaffe ihn zu töten oder für angemessenen Ersatz zu sorgen."

Diese Idee überascht mich nun doch.

„Ersatz? Für dich?"

„Genau."

„Selbst wenn er sich darauf einlässt, ich glaube kaum dass sich hier so jemand finden wird." Sage ich mit einem plötzlichen Anflug von dunklem Humor. Erstaunlicherweise grinst Ethin daraufhin.

„Doch." Behauptet er ernsthaft. „Es gibt eine Person die mir in fast jeder Hinsicht entspricht."

Eine Weile kann ich ihn daraufhin nur fassungslos anstarren. Meint er wirklich dass was ich vermute?

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Flüstere ich schließlich schockiert. „Du würdest ihm deinen eigenen Bruder ausliefern?"

Nicht dass ich übermäßige Sympathie für Elavelynral hegen würde nachdem er sich so ungefragt in mein Leben gedrängt hat, aber so ein Schritt ist meiner Ansicht nach doch etwas drastisch.

„Es ist das einizge was ihn zufriedenstellen wird. Es ist sogar besser als mich einfach nur zurückzubekommen. Unterhaltsamer. Lynral ist noch verletzlich." Erklärt Ethin mit einer Sicherheit, die keinerlei Zweifel zulässt. Nach all den Jahrzehnten die er mit dem Drowmeister verbracht hat, glaube ich ihm sogar. Er muss ihn besser kennen als jeder andere. Mit Ausnahme von Meister Shenjal vielleicht, aber auf dessen Hilfe können wir im Moment ja wohl kaum hoffen.

„Und wieso glaubst du dass ich dir helfen werde?"

Das hässliche Grinsen, das auf meine Frage folgt lässt mich böses ahnen.

„Na ganz einfach." Schnurrt er und fängt an auf mich zuzukrabbeln, eine Bewegung die ich augenblicklich in entgegengesetzter Richtung ausführe. „Wenn du mir nicht hilfst wirst du auch bald wieder ein hübsches Halsband tragen. Alleine haben wir keine Chance, aber wenn wir zusammen arbeiten können wir sie uns vom Hals halten."

Als ich erkennen muss, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich recht hat halte ich inne in meiner rückwärts gerichteten Flucht.

„Ich kenne die beiden so gut wie sonst niemand. Ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Fähigkeiten, sogar ihre Art sich zu bewegen." Fährt Ethin schmeichelnd fort und krabbelt näher. Weiße Streifen des Mondlichts gleiten über die goldbraune Haut und lassen den weißen Stoff seines Hemdes kurz aufleuchten. „Mein Wissen und deine Magie geben uns die Möglichkeit ihnen für immer zu entkommen. Besonders jetzt wo sich Lenwe um dich kümmert."

Ich kann das überraschte Weiten meiner Augen nicht verbergen. Mit diesem Satz hat er mich eindeutig überrumpelt.

„Du weißt davon? Woher?"

Ethin zuckt nur mit den Schultern und lacht leise. Inzwischen ist er beinahe über mir. Ich muss mich bald entscheiden. Brauche ich ihn wirklich so sehr, dass ich sogar dies zulassen würde?

„Morgen werden es alle wissen." Raunt er leise. „Was macht schon eine Nacht für einen Unterschied? Über Tisraens unglücklichen, kleinen Ausrutscher weiß wahrscheinlich auch schon das ganze Haus bescheid."

Und wenn ich nicht nachgebe wird Ethin wahrscheinlich der nächste sein, der sich mit solchen Vorwürfen auseinandersetzen muss. Will ich eine solche Verpflichtung wirklich in Kauf nehmen?

„Was wenn ich zu ihm zurück will?" Presse ich hastig hervor, unter Druck gesetzt von der Notwendigkeit einer schnellen Entscheidung, über die ich mir gefühlsmäßig selber noch gar nicht im klaren bin. Als hätte er damit gerechnet entgegnet der grünäugige Elf verführerisch: „Wenn das hier vorbei ist werde ich dich nie wieder anrühren Kleiner. Du musst mich nie wieder sehen."

Stirnrunzelnd schaue ich ihn an und versuche zu ergründen ob er die Wahrheit sagt.

„Ich werde ganz sanft sein." Verspricht er im selben Ton und bringt mich damit, unpassend oder nicht, zum lachen.

„Diese Worte von deinen Lippen sind das letzte was ich jemals zu hören erwartet hätte." Antworte ich trocken nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, beschließe aber im selben Augenblick es diesmal hinzunehmen, auch wenn es mir nicht ein bißchen gefällt. So sehr mich der Gedanke an seine Berührung mit Widerwillen erfüllt, ich kann es mir vielleicht nicht leisten ihn abzuweisen. Die Unsicherheit quält mich, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich seine Hilfe wirklich brauchen werde und ich bin ohnehin schon körperlich und geistig viel zu müde um die nötige Energie aufzubringen ihn jetzt noch wieder loszuwerden und danach die halbe Nacht wach zu liegen, damit er mich nicht im Schlaf überrascht. Mit einem winzigen Schulterzucken der missmutigen Resignation lasse ich mich zurücksinken auf die weiche Decke und hoffe dass Ethin entweder den letzten Satz ernst gemeint oder andernfalls der Heiltrank noch ein wenig seiner Wirkung behalten hat. Offensichtlich überrascht von meinem plötzlichen Nachgeben hält er auf einmal inne und starrt mich misstrauisch durch einen Vorhang aus zerzaustem, blondem Haar an.

„Was!" Murre ich zu ihm hoch. „Ich bin müde, also beeil dich ein bisschen."

Als er immer noch nicht reagiert setze ich giftig hinzu: „Wenn ich es über mich bringe mich Lenwe zur freien Verfügung anzubieten, dann werde ich dich auch irgendwie aushalten."

Es ist mir zwar nicht ganz verständlich wieso, aber daraufhin lächelt er, murmelt: „Immer für eine Überraschung gut was?" und verschwendet keine weitere Zeit mehr. Entgegen meiner Befürchtungen ist er diesmal sogar wirklich einigermaßen rücksichtsvoll. So sehr, dass es für seine Verhältnisse beinahe schon unheimlich ist. Seine Handlungen sind zwar nicht unbedingt zärtlich zu nennen, aber Ethin legt diesmal deutlich Wert darauf mir keine unnötigen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Nicht nur dass, er hat sogar Öl mitgebracht, ein Umstand der mir erst verspätet bewusst wird.

„Hast du dir plötzlich eine neue Persönlichkeit zugelegt?" Kann ich mich nicht beherrschen ihn daraufhin zu fragen, während ich ein unfreiwilliges Stöhnen unterdrücke als mein Körper ganz automatisch auf die gewohnte Stimulation reagiert. Die ganze Situation ist so bizarr und irreal für mich, dass ich ernsthaft überlege ob ich nicht vielleicht immer noch träume.

„Sieh es als Kompromiss Evoe." Murmelt er, einen leichten Anflug von Belustigung in der Stimme.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**Petalwing**: Soooo, den allerletzten Teil hab ich eigentlich nur noch drangehängt, damit du auch was wirklich neues zu lesen hast.

**Elbenstein**: Arbeite grad an nem Bild von Shenjal und Lenwe. Könnte aber noch ne Weile dauern bis es fertig wird...

**Mondengel**: Baby-Maus? Ok, sobald ich mir vorstelle wie Lenwe das zu Evoe sagt muss ich anfangen zu lachen:)

**Seraja Fox**: Na er emanzipiert sich halt mal ein bisschen... oder so.

**amlugwen**: Nein, nein. So lange wie sie noch zusammen arbeiten müssen sehen die sich natürlich noch. Da ging es mehr um die Zeit danach. Wäre ja sonst echt ein wenig schwierig:)

* * *

A/N: Da war ich mal etwas schneller als sonst. Aber eins weiß ich. So eine Befragung schreib ich nicht so schnell wieder!

* * *

**C**

**Befragung**

**C**

Der nächste Tag beginnt mit blendend hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die mir direkt ins Gesicht fallen und es nicht zulassen, dass ich sie ignoriere. Diese neuerliche Umstellung meines Ruherhythmus missfällt mir zwar keineswegs, doch es wird wohl noch ein wenig brauchen bis ich mich wieder völlig daran gewöhnt habe hauptsächlich im Licht der Sonne, statt in dem des Mondes zu leben.

Ich gönne es mir für ein paar Augenblicke einfach nur müßig in der angenehmen Wärme zu verharren und nicht sofort aufspringen zu müssen um Aufgaben zu erledigen oder ein Bad einzulassen, doch dann treibt mich die innere Unruhe hoch und ich trete ans Fenster. Gestern habe ich es versäumt den Ausblick überhaupt richtig wahrzunehmen und zu würdigen, doch jetzt merke ich, dass ich von hier aus den ganzen Innenhof überschauen kann. Es herrscht bereits ein reges Treiben dort unten, wo ein kleiner Trupp junger Elfen einem Schaukampf zusieht und etliche Bedienstete hin und her eilen. Anders als bei den Drow ist alles untermalt von einigem Gelächter und einer Stimmung, die mir trotz des Krieges recht positiv und optimistisch scheint. Zumindest fehlt die allgemeine Anspannung und stete, misstrauische Wachsamkeit die ich schon so gewohnt bin von meiner Umgebung.

Es ist ein Anblick der mich gleichzeitig mit Neid und leisem Unbehagen erfüllt. Einerseits wünsche ich mir selbst auch wieder eine solche Sorglosigkeit und Gelöstheit an den Tag legen zu können, aber andererseits lässt mir bereits der Gedanke daran in meiner stetigen Wachsamkeit nachzulassen und mich anderen gegenüber zu öffnen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Etwas von mir preis zu geben bedeutet auch mich verletzlich zu machen, etwas dass ich auf keinen Fall jemals wieder zulassen will, so sehr ich mich angesichts solcher Bilder auch nach der Liebe und Nähe sehnen mag, die ich früher mit meiner eigenen Familie erleben durfte.

Meine Familie, mein Clan... unwillig beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und schüttle den Kopf, wende mich ab vom Fenster. Ich sollte nicht über solche Dinge nachgrübeln. Das alles ist Vergangenheit. Tote Vergangenheit. Mich zu erinnern wird nur alte Schmerzen heraufbeschwören und an der jetzigen Lage rein gar nichts ändern. Nachdem ich bereits geglaubt hatte dies alles verdrängt und in mir begraben zu haben bricht es jetzt doch wieder hervor, zu einer Zeit in der ich ohnehin verunsichert bin und eine solche Ablenkung überhaupt nicht gebrauchen kann.

Unschlüssig schweift mein Blick zwischen dem Durchgang zum Waschraum und der Zimmertür hin und her und mir wird bewusst, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie mein Tagesablauf von nun an aussehen soll. Um überhaupt etwas zu tun trete ich schließlich vor den Frisiertisch, nehme die Schale und den Krug mit Wasser die dort stehen und bringe beides zur, glücklicherweise breiten, Fensterbank, wo ich beim waschen nicht mit einem Spiegel konfrontiert sein werde. Der Luxus eines täglichen Bades wird mir hier wohl kaum vergönnt sein. Sogar ein Kamm liegt in einer der schmalen Schubladen bereit und eine Weile bin ich vollauf beschäftigt damit meine langen Haare zu kämmen und neu einzuflechten.

Ich erinnere mich dass mein Herr mir von Zeit zu Zeit gerne dabei zugesehen hat, nur um dann kurz darauf alle Arbeit wieder zunichte zu machen indem er mich zurück ins Bett befahl und... Verdammt! Ich muss aufhören daran zu denken. Rastlos laufe ich eine Weile auf und ab und beschließe dann mich auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem zu begeben um mich von solchen unnützen Gedanken abzulenken. Bevor ich jedoch auch nur an der Türe angelangt bin klopft es bereits.

„Ja?" Sage ich und frage mich wer das nur sein kann. Lenwe bestimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht wichtig genug als dass er es nötig hätte ständig hinter mir her zu rennen. Wahrscheinlich hat er im Moment ohnehin genug andere Dinge zu tun die weitaus essentieller sind.

Die Person, die schließlich das Zimmer betritt kann ich nicht einordnen. Es ist ein relativ junger Elf, auch wenn er dem ersten Eindruck nach bereits etwas älter ist als ich und er trägt nicht die Tracht der Diener. Stattdessen ist die schlanke Form seines Körpers in eine praktisch geschnittene, dunkelblaue Robe gehüllt, deren kräftiger Farbton gut zu den haselnussbraunen Haaren passt, die ihm in leichten Wellen, offen fallend bis knapp über die Schulter reichen. Dazu passende dunkelbraune Augen und ein schwacher Schimmer von Sommersprossen über Stupsnase und Wangen geben ihm, gepaart mit dem offenherzigen Lächeln, einen recht schalkhaften Ausdruck.

„Guten Morgen." Begrüßt er mich und seine helle Stimme wirkt dabei im Vergleich zu der lebhaften Mimik geradezu schüchtern, während er mich zurückhaltend mustert. Irgendwie hatte ich einen kraftvolleren Klang erwartet.

„Guten Morgen." Sage ich zurückhaltend, lächle ein wenig und warte ab.

„Ich bin Vetesh. Meister Lenwe hat mir aufgetragen dich ein wenig herumzuführen und dir alles wichtige zu zeigen."

Hat er das? Wie unerwartet fürsorglich von ihm.

„Jetzt wo wir zusammen bei ihm lernen muss ich hoffentlich nicht mehr ganz alleine den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek hocken." Grinst mein Gegenüber fröhlich. Zusammen lernen? Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht überraschen, dass Lenwe noch einen zweiten Lehrling hat, doch für einen Augenblick kann ich ihn nur erstaunt anblicken. Das kurze Aufblitzen von Unwillen angesichts dieser Neuigkeit verstecke ich hinter einem weiteren, hoffentlich nicht allzu gezwungenen, Lächeln. Dabei überlege ich unweigerlich ob Vetesh ein ähnliches Arrangement mit unserem Meister hat wie ich. Meinem Gefühl nach zu schließen würde ich es jedoch nicht annehmen.

Nun ja, ich nehme an ich werde es schon früh genug herausfinden. Immerhin scheint er einigermaßen erträglich zu sein, was nur von Vorteil ist, wenn man bedenkt wie viel Zeit ich von nun an wahrscheinlich mit ihm verbringen werde.

Geduldig und ausführlich die Umgebung erklärend führt er mich zunächst in Richtung des großen Speisesaals, wo alle außer den engsten Angehörigen der Familie Setrainie ihre Mahlzeiten einnehmen. Das sind selbst in diesen Zeiten, wo sich viele der normalerweise hier lebenden auf dem Schlachtfeld befinden, nicht gerade wenige. Entsprechend viel Betrieb herrscht auch an den Tischen, wo sich Diener, Wachmannschaft und diverse andere Mitglieder des Haushalts in den unterschiedlichsten Stadien ihrer Mahlzeit befinden. Eine spezielle Sitzordnung scheint es hier, anders als bei den Drow, nicht zu geben. Offenbar ist es nicht von allzu großer Bedeutung ob der Nebenmann im Rang über oder unter einem steht.

Besonders erbaut bin ich nicht angesichts der Menge an Personen mit denen ich nun mein Frühstück einnehmen soll, aber ich werde mich hoffentlich irgendwann daran gewöhnen. Für den Moment überwiegt ohnehin noch mein Hunger das Bedürfnis nach mehr Abgeschiedenheit.

Auch hier werden uns bei unserer Ankunft augenblicklich viele neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, in die sich jedoch nun neben der Neugierde auch so etwas wie Mitleid zu mischen scheint. Was hatte Ethin gesagt? Wahrscheinlich weiß bereits das ganze Haus über den Vorfall mit Tisraen bescheid? Wenn sie alle so überreagieren wie der Heiler kann ich mich wohl auf einiges gefasst machen. Bei dieser Erkenntnis muss ich meinem Führer zugute halten, dass er es bis jetzt tunlichst vermieden hat dieses Ereignis in irgendeiner Weise zu thematisieren, sollte er denn darüber bescheid wissen.

Zusammen mit Vetesh stelle ich mich in eine Schlange von Hungrigen Neuankömmlingen und bekomme kurz darauf von einer fürsorglich dreinblickenden Küchenhilfe einen Teller mit Joghurt und Früchten und ein wunderbar weiches, leicht süßliches Stück Brot ausgehändigt, das noch einen Rest der Wärme des Ofens in sich birgt. Unsicher ob dies eine alltägliche Zusammenstellung ist, beschließe ich dennoch sie zu genießen. Zwar werde ich von nun an wahrscheinlich regelmäßig in den Genuss von ausreichenden Mengen an Nahrung kommen, aber das Gefühl die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen zu müssen so lange sie sich bietet lässt sich nur schwer abschütteln.

Nachdem er sich bis jetzt lediglich darauf beschränkt hat nützliche Informationen von sich zu geben, scheint Vetesh offenbar nun den Zeitpunkt für gekommen zu halten das Gespräch ein wenig persönlicher zu gestalten, denn kurz nachdem wir uns zwischen einige heftig diskutierende Gärtner gehockt haben, die zwar höflicherweise ihr bestes tun uns bis auf einen Gruß zu ignorieren, damit jedoch nicht so ganz Erfolg haben, bekommt sein Blick etwas unruhiges, als könne er sich nur schwer beherrschen nicht augenblicklich mit einer Frage heraus zu platzen.

„Meister Lenwe hat gesagt ich soll dich nicht bedrängen. Aber stimmt es," fragt er leise „dass du ein Gefangener bei den Drow warst?"

Er klingt beinahe ehrfürchtig, als sei das ein besonders spannendes Abenteuer und ich frage mich was wohl seine Vorstellung von einer solchen Gefangenschaft sein mag. War ich wirklich auch einmal so naiv? Es fühlt sich an als seien diese Zeiten schon ewig vergangen und lägen nicht nur ein einziges lächerliches Jahr hinter mir. Eigentlich verspüre ich nicht die geringste Lust gerade jetzt daran zu denken, wo ich ein schmackhaftes Frühstück genießen könnte. Mein Herr spukt mir sowieso schon genug im Kopf herum. Mit einer unbestimmten Kopfbewegung, die er wahrscheinlich als Nicken deuten wird, erkläre ich knapp: „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Es mag schrecklich unhöflich klingen, ist aber die reine Wahrheit. Ich möchte am liebsten gar nicht mehr darüber reden, aber ganz besonders nicht jetzt wo das halbe Haus um uns herum sitzt und jedes Wort mithören kann. Um seinem enttäuschten Blick auszuweichen richte ich danach meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schüssel vor mir und gebe gebanntes Interesse an den Geheimnissen des milchig weißen Inhaltes vor.

„Oh. Natürlich. Tut mit leid." Murmelt Vetesh betroffen und tut es mir nach. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob unser Meister mit dieser Anweisung zur Zurückhaltung eher seinen oder meinen Schutz im Sinn hatte, aber ich bin dankbar, dass er sich so einfach in seine Schranken verweisen lässt.

„Meister Lenwe bat mich dich kurz vor dem Mittagsmahl zu ihm zu bringen." Sagt er vorsichtig, nachdem wir eine Weile stumm gegessen haben. „Ich glaube es geht um Tis... um gestern. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie dich befragen, bevor sie entscheiden was mit ihm geschehen soll."

„Was mit ihm geschehen soll?" Frage ich überrascht. „Wie meinst du das?"

Jetzt wo Vetesh es sagt wird mir erst bewusst, dass hier ein solcher Vorfall wahrscheinlich ganz andere Konsequenzen hat als ich es von früher erwartet hätte. Ich war aus reiner Gewohnheit einfach davon ausgegangen, das sich nach einer kurzen Kenntnisnahme niemand mehr um die Sache kümmern würde, aber danach sieht es im Augenblick wohl kaum aus. Etwas das mir eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen. Noch während ich dies denke bricht es voller Entrüstung aus dem anderen Lehrling heraus: „Er hat dich auf schändlichste Weise angegriffen! Natürlich wird er die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen tragen müssen!"

Ein wenig erstaunt angesichts seiner Vehemenz brauche ich einen Augenblick, bevor ich antworten kann. Der Umstand, dass sich auf einmal die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns richtet macht es mir leider nicht unbedingt leichter dies zu tun. Sicher, alle sind einigermaßen diskret und niemand starrt offen, aber ich merke mehr als deutlich wie sich überall um uns herum die Ohren öffnen und man sich leicht zu unserer Position hinneigt um auch ja kein Wort zu verpassen.

„Welche Konsequenzen erwarten ihn denn?" Frage ich ein wenig verunsichert. Diese kompromisslose Ablehnung von allen Seiten überfordert mich. Einerseits bin ich zwar selbst nicht unbedingt gleichgültig oder sogar wohlgestimmt in meinen Empfindungen gegenüber Tisraen, aber ich weiß trotzdem, dass er im Gegensatz zu Ethin kaum Kontrolle über sich hatte und mehr aus der eigenen Angst heraus gehandelt hat als dass er mir schaden wollte.

Der Gedanke an Ethin lässt mich innerlich erschauern, denn ich muss natürlich an die letzte Nacht zurückdenken. Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen? Zugegeben, gestern war er so rücksichtsvoll wie noch nie, aber dennoch widerstrebt es mir zutiefst mich von ihm so benutzen zu lassen. Nur die Hoffnung das er sein Versprechen halten wird und sich unsere Wege für immer trennen nachdem wir uns von allen Bindungen an unsere alten Meister befreit haben, lies mich gestern überhaupt darauf eingehen.

„Normalerweise würde ihn sofort die Verbannung ereilen." Unterbricht Vetesh mein Grübeln. „Aber es scheint als wären sie bereit diesmal mildernde Umstände geltend zu machen. Vielleicht wird er eingesperrt." Schließt er mit säuerlicher Miene, die keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen lässt, dass diese Milde nicht wirklich in seinem Sinne ist.

Das Bild eines Tisraen, der in einem kahlen Raum, zusammengekauert in einer Ecke hockt drängt sich mir auf. Ihn in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand einzusperren wäre das grausamste was man ihm überhaupt antun könnte. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher. Ich erinnere mich noch genau wie sehr ihn allein die Aussicht für kurze Zeit ohne mich in unserem Zimmer, im Hause Menars zurückzubleiben in Panik versetzt hat.

„Ich glaube nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist." Erkläre ich zurückhaltend und bin etwas überrascht als Vetesh sofort zustimmend nickt.

„Ja, eigentlich sollte er schon lange weg sein." Sagt er mit einem überzeugten Stirnrunzeln. „Eine solche Tat ist einfach nicht zu entschuldigen."

Unbehaglich denke ich bei diesen Worten zurück an meine eigenen Taten und bin auf einmal beinahe froh, dass Ainwe tot ist und keine Anklage gegen mich erheben kann. Ob man mich ebenfalls vertriebe wenn es bekannt würde zu was ich fähig bin? Besorgnis breitet sich wie eine kleine Sintflut in meiner Bauchgegend aus und ich beschließe dass es am besten ist so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie irgend möglich auf diese ganze Angelegenheit zu lenken. Mit einem schwachen Nicken versuche ich das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich war gestern kurz im Garten." Sage ich leise. „Können wir später vielleicht..."

Noch bevor ich zuende gesprochen habe ernte ich bereits ein enthusiastisches Nicken von Vetesh, der augenblicklich anfängt von den Rosen zu schwärmen, die dieses Jahr angeblich besonders gut gedeihen. Er verspricht noch einmal mir alles zu zeigen und scheint glücklicherweise keine Absicht zu haben das unangenehme Thema Tisraen noch einmal zur Diskussion zu stellen. So intelligent und diskret ist er also wenigstens, dass er meinen Unwillen darüber zu reden bemerkt und respektiert.

Der weitere Verlauf des Morgens ist erstaunlich angenehm, was nicht zuletzt an unserem ausgedehnten Aufenthalt im Garten liegt. Vetesh scheint einen großen Wissensschatz zu haben was den theoretischen Hintergrund dieser wohlüberlegt geschaffenen Pflanzungen betrifft und erklärt in liebevollem Detail wie sich das unerwartet weitläufige Gelände in mehrere Teile mit unterschiedlichen Gestaltungskonzepten aufteilt. Er ist offensichtlich ebenso gerne hier wie ich, eine Tatsache, die ihn mir noch etwas sympathischer macht.

Mein Lieblingsabschnitt ist der in Szenen gestaltete Westbereich des Gartens, der am nächsten zum Haus gelegen ist. Hier gibt es viele Nischen und Rückzugsorte inmitten von wunderschön raffiniert angelegten kleinen Wasserläufen, Brücken und vielen wogenden Gräsern, die einladend im Wind rascheln und mit den unterschiedlichsten Blattfärbungen und –formen aufwarten können. Es tut mir leid wieder gehen zu müssen, besonders da uns der weitere Weg unaufhaltsam dem unangenehmen Gespräch mit Lenwe und wahrscheinlich auch dem Oberhaupt der Familie Sestrainie entgegenführt. Ich hoffe nur sie werden mich nicht ewig mit Fragen löchern auf die ich vielleicht nicht die richtigen Antworten geben kann.

Ein wenig mache ich mir auch Sorgen um Tisraen. Ich glaube nicht, dass allen wirklich klar ist, wie es um ihn steht und was bestimmte Dinge bei ihm auslösen werden. Nicht einmal ich, der in einer sehr ähnlichen Situation war, kann mit Sicherheit sagen wie es jetzt genau in ihm aussieht.

Je näher wir Lenwes Räumen kommen, desto stärker wird meine innere Unruhe. Es ist beinahe so schlimm wie die Aussicht von meinem früheren Herrn über ein Buch befragt zu werden, dass ich nur halb gelesen habe. Das ich nicht genau sagen kann, was mich erwartet macht mich unglaublich nervös. Vetesh will ich jedoch auch nicht danach fragen, da er dadurch nur weiter in diese Angelegenheit hineingezogen würde, etwas dass ich so weit es geht vermeiden möchte. Im Gegensatz zu mir selbst ist er so unschuldig dass es fast schon lächerlich ist und nachdem ich ihn so unbeschwert und offen erlebt habe an diesem Morgen, will ich auf keinen Fall dazu beitragen diese Unschuld zu zerstören. Eine solche Schuld möchte ich mir nicht aufladen, zusätzlich zu allem anderen dass bereits auf meinem Gewissen lastet.

Dann sind wir schließlich angekommen. Ich imitiere Veteshs angedeutete Verbeugung zur Begrüßung, unterdrücke den Drang auf die Knie zu fallen und wünsche mich weit weg. Nachdem mein Mitlehrling sich respektvoll wieder zurückgezogen hat, sind außer mir noch vier Personen anwesend. Elavelynral, sein Vater, Lenwe und der Krieger, den ich gestern beim Festmahl das erste mal gesehen habe. Keiner von ihnen sieht besonders glücklich aus und alle zeigen Anzeichen von Erschöpfung und zu wenig Schlaf. Keine guten Voraussetzungen.

„Sei gegrüßt Laylien." Empfängt mich Elavelynrals Vater ernst. „Lenwe und meinen Sohn kennst du bereits. Dies hier ist mein Sicherheitsoffizier und Berater Enlan." Er weist auf den Krieger, der mit undurchdringlichem Blick kurz den Kopf in meine Richtung neigt. „Ich wünschte wirklich der Grund unseres Treffens wäre ein angenehmerer. Das sich solche Vorkommnisse in meinem Hause zutragen konnten bedaure ich zutiefst und ich hoffe das du mir diese Nachlässigkeit vergeben wirst."

Das er einen Grund sieht sich bei mir zu entschuldigen erstaunt mich ein wenig. Schließlich kann er kaum für alles verantwortlich gemacht werden was außerhalb seines Aufmerksamkeitsbereiches geschieht. Bevor ich auch nur auf diese überraschende Eröffnung des Gesprächs reagieren kann, schaltet sich Elavelynral auf einmal ebenfalls ein.

„Auch ich muss mich entschuldigen." Sagt er und sieht ausnahmsweise auch so aus als meinte er es ernst. „Hätte ich gewusst was geschehen würde, ich hätte dich niemals mit Tisraen allein gelassen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre!"

Sein Blick und die ganze Haltung zeigt deutlich die Verletztheit und pure Enttäuschung die er fühlt. Ich bin mir inzwischen sicher, dass Tisraen früher eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit gewesen sein muss. Fast wünsche ich mir ihn einmal so sehen zu können wie es alle der Anwesenden getan haben müssen.

„Macht euch keine Vorwürfe Kommandant." Versuche ich ihn zu beschwichtigen, was mir jedoch nur unvollkommen gelingt.

„Verdammte Drow!" Ruft er auf einmal zornig und lässt seine geballte Faust geräuschvoll mit der Oberfläche des Schreibtisches kollidieren, was mich unwillkürlich zusammenzucken lässt und ihm einige zurechtweisende Blicke der anderen einbringt.

„Was geschehen ist lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen." Bemerkt Lenwe resolut. „Wir sind hier um zu entscheiden, wie wir mit der Situation umgehen wollen und dazu ist es nötig zu wissen wie es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist. Es tut mir leid dir dies aufbürden zu müssen Laylien, aber wir müssen dich bitten uns zu erzählen was geschehen ist nachdem Lynral euch verlassen hat. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst."

Damit wendet er sich an Elavelynral.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr bleiben wollt Kommandant?"

Elavelynral nickt mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck. Soll er. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Je eher er sich vollkommen eingesteht, dass Tisraen und auch sein Bruder nicht mehr dass sind was sie einmal waren, desto schneller kann er sich damit arrangieren. Dann richten sich alle Blicke auf mich. In den Augen des Kriegers meine ich fast so etwas wie einen halb versteckten Vorwurf zu erkennen. Vielleicht glaubt er ich sei selbst verantwortlich für das was geschehen ist. Möglicherweise bin ich das bis zu einem gewissen Maße sogar auch. Schließlich hätte ich einfach tun können was Tisraen wollte, aber es liegt mir mehr als fern das hier und jetzt zuzugeben. Meine Rolle als unschuldiges Opfer ist von Lenwe gut gewählt und ich habe nicht die Absicht von diesem Bild abzuweichen. Im Nachhinein bin ich froh über die Voraussicht, mit der er mir dieses Image gegeben hat.

„Nachdem der Kommandant uns verließ war Tisraen sehr aufgelöst." Beginne ich vorsichtig zu erzählen, immer darauf achtend welche Reaktion meine Worte bei den Anwesenden auslösen. „Er begann mehr und mehr in seine eigene Welt abzurutschen und war kaum noch ansprechbar. Auch nicht nachdem ich ihn geschüttelt hatte."

Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei zu sprechen während mich alle anstarren und versuche automatisch dies zu verbergen, indem ich die nichtssagende, undurchdringliche Maske eines Sklaven über meine Züge gleiten lasse und mich beeile zum Ende zu kommen.

„Ich bekam Angst dass er völlig zusammenbrechen würde und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige." Erzähle ich fast teilnahmslos weiter. „Danach hat er mich angegriffen. Meine versuchte Gegenwehr war kein großes Hindernis für ihn und nach dem Schlag auf den Kopf wird meine Erinnerung ein wenig unklar."

Der vielsagende Blickwechsel zwischen Lenwe und Elavelynrals Vater nachdem ich diese äußerst knappe Zusammenfassung beendet habe gefällt mir nicht. Denken sie ich stehe immer noch unter Schock? Oder vielmehr, will Lenwe das es so wirkt? Hoffentlich lassen sie mich bald gehen.

„Du gabst ihm eine Ohrfeige?" Will Elavelynral in vorwurfsvollem Ton wissen. Woraufhin ich innerlich nur entnervt die Augen verdrehen kann. Was glaubt er denn was ich getan habe? Tisraen verprügelt vielleicht?

„Um ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzuholen." Erkläre ich noch einmal und ein Funken Trotz in mir lässt mich hinzufügen: „Wünscht ihr eine Demonstration Kommandant?"

„Nein, nein. Das wird nicht nötig sein." Winkt sein Vater schnell ab und fragt dann: „Du hast ihn also geohrfeigt und daraufhin hat er zum Gegenangriff ausgeholt. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

Auf einmal wird mir bewusst wie meine Schilderung geklungen haben muss und ich schüttle hastig den Kopf.

„Nein! Dazu war er kaum in der Lage Herr. Er wollte das ich fortfahre."

Verständnislose Blicke folgen dieser Aussage.

„Fortfahren womit Laylien?"

„Ihn zu schlagen Herr." Antworte ich verunsichert, weil sie ganz offensichtlich nicht verstehen was mir als glasklare Schlussfolgerung erschienen ist. „Um den Bildern zu entkommen."

Nun mischt sich langsam angewidertes Verstehen mit einem Rest von Unglauben.

„Und wie kam es dann zu diesem Angriff?" Fragt Elavelynrals Vater vorsichtig und mit sorgsam beherrschter Miene, so als wolle er eigentlich gar nicht wissen was geschehen ist.

„Ich habe mich geweigert Herr." Gebe ich leise zu und schaue zu Boden. „Ich... ich wollte nicht, weil der Herr mir verboten hat... und ich dachte...ich wollte nicht...," verwirrt breche ich ab. Meine eigenen Gefühle in dieser Sache sind so verknäuelt, dass ich nicht mehr unterscheiden kann, wo die Konditionierung meines Herrn aufhört und meine eigene Abneigung gegen Schmerzen anfängt. „Vielleicht wollte er mich durch den Angriff provozieren Herr. Um zu bekommen was er brauchte." Wage ich eine zaghafte Vermutung und versuche die seltsamen Blicke zwischen den vieren zu ignorieren. Was denken sie nur? Halten sie mich für gestört? Unbehaglich zwinge ich mich dazu trotz meiner Befürchtungen still stehen zu bleiben. Vielleicht haben sie ja Recht, überlege ich unglücklich. Völlig normal bin ganz bestimmt nicht mehr, dass zeigt mir allein die heutige Begegnung mit Vetesh schon sehr deutlich.

„Hältst du es für möglich, dass sich ein ähnliches Vorkommnis zwischen ihm und Ethin zugetragen hat?" Will mein Meister nun mit besorgter Miene wissen. Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass er es gern hätte wenn ich nun ja sagte, aber leider brauche ich Ethin noch und ihn jetzt in einer solchen Weise zu belasten wäre unklug, deshalb antworte ich darauf lediglich mit einem unsicheren Schulterzucken und vagen Worten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht ob ihre Meister so engen Kontakt pflegten dass sie sich damals öfter getroffen haben könnten. Dazu kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit etwas sagen."

„Lügner!" Faucht Elavelynral mich auf einmal an und ich zucke erschrocken zurück, in der Befürchtung er würde mich wieder schlagen. Natürlich bin ich mir nach Tisraens erster Reaktion vor einigen Tagen sicher, dass die beiden sich zuvor nicht gesehen hatten, aber ich habe schließlich streng betrachtet auch nicht direkt das Gegenteil behauptet.

„Du hast meinen Bruder selbst beschuldigt ihn vergewaltigt zu haben kurz nachdem wir dich befreit hatten!"

Musste er sich ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnern? Nun ja, es ist ehrlich gesagt nicht unbedingt unerwartet und ich kann wohl leider kaum von ihm erwarten meinen damaligen Ausbruch bald zu vergessen. Nicht wenn ich berücksichtige wie heftig seine Reaktion war.

„Habe ich Kommandant." Gebe ich also zu und mache dabei automatisch einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts, aus seiner unmittelbaren Reichweite hinaus. „Ich glaubte es ginge bei dieser Frage darum ob Tisraen jemals Ethin gegenüber ein solches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hat wie bei mir. Außerdem behauptetet ihr doch gestern erst gehört zu haben, dass Tisraen sich freiwillig anbot."

Er sieht aus als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. Die Überraschung das ich es wirklich fertiggebracht habe ihm zu widersprechen überwiegt jedoch beinahe die kurzlebige Befriedigung über diesen kleinen Sieg. Das ich Ethin nun aktiv verteidigen muss hinterlässt allerdings einen leicht bitteren Geschmack auf meiner Zunge.

„Du hast behauptet er hätte ihn vergewaltigt!" Elavelynrals Stimme ist inzwischen beinahe zu einem Kreischen angestiegen und unglücklicherweise scheinen alle anderen der Anwesenden bis auf irritierte Blicke noch keine Absicht zum Eingreifen zu haben. Nervös zucke ich mit den Schultern.

„Möglicherweise hat er das auch." Winde ich mich. „Aber..."

„Wie kannst du dir da nicht sicher sein?" Fällt mir jetzt Enlan, der Krieger, entgeistert ins Wort und langsam beginne ich unter diesen Fragen zu zittern. Ich hasse es so von allen Seiten bedrängt zu werden und muss wieder heftig dagegen ankämpfen einfach auf die Knie zu fallen. Ich denke nicht, dass mir eine solche Handlung hier weiterhelfen würde. Lenwe und Ethins Vater sehen inzwischen beide etwas gequält aus, enthalten sich aber noch immer jeglichen Kommentars.

„Vielleicht stimmt es ja was Ethin gesagt hat." Bringe ich schwach vor und mein Blick stielt sich automatisch zu Boden, während ich mich unbewusst, in der instinktiven Erwartung von Schmerzen, anspanne.

„Vielleicht?" Wiederholt Enlan scharf und setzt an weiter zu sprechen, wird jedoch zu meiner großen Erleichterung von Lenwe unterbrochen.

„Lass es gut sein Enlan." Sagt er bestimmt. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Laylien nach allem was ihm zugestoßen ist in dieser Hinsicht noch ein so eindeutiges Urteil abgeben kann, dass es dich zufrieden stellen wird."

Überrumpelt hält Enlan inne, blickt kurz zwischen Lenwe und mir hin und her, bevor er offenbar zu einem Schluss kommt, der ihn in eine angewiderte Grimasse ausbrechen lässt.

„Du willst doch nicht andeuten dass dieser Perverse ihn auch dafür benutzt hat!" Bricht es entgeistert aus ihm heraus. „Er ist kaum mehr als ein Kind!"

Das kurze Aufblitzen in den grünlichen Augen meines Meisters bilde ich mir vielleicht nur ein, aber er klingt eindeutig irritiert als er antwortet.

„Du solltest vielleicht ab und zu Aufmerksamkeit für andere Dinge als Strategie und Schlachtfelder aufbringen mein Freund, dann wären dir solche Details ebenfalls geläufig."

Enlan schaut auf diese Zurechtweisung hin zwar etwas säuerlich, gewinnt dann jedoch schnell seine Beherrschung zurück und schlägt kurzentschlossen vor: „Wir sollten diese Befragung am besten abbrechen. Wenn es stimmt was du sagst werden wir kaum zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis kommen."

Oh ja bitte lasst mich gehen! Das ich im Grunde gerade als unwichtig und unzuverlässig abgetan werde ist mir in diesem Augenblick egal. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer glimmt bei den letzten beiden Sätzen in mir auf. Er wächst zu einem Leuchten heran nach den nächsten Worten seitens Ethins Vaters.

„Ich denke ich stimme euch zu in diesem Aspekt. Wir haben alles erfahren, was objektiv zu erfahren war. Wir sollten den Jungen nicht unnötig unter Druck setzen nach allem was er durchgemacht hat."

„Aber Vater...!" Wirft Elavelynral ein, wird jedoch sofort vom selbigen unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß dass du Tisraen mehr als Opfer denn als Täter siehst Lynral," sagt er fest „und ich stimme dir zu, dass die Umstände in diesem Fall außergewöhnlich sind, aber ich muss auch bedenken, dass es in diesem Hause Regeln gibt. Regeln an die auch ich mich halten muss und die ich bereits mehr als weit gedehnt habe indem ich von einer sofortigen Verbannung absah. Ich kann nicht auf einmal alles umwerfen wenn mir der Sinn danach steht."

Ich bemühe mich nach Kräften bei dieser Ankündigung nicht zu erblassen. Wenn jemals bekannt werden sollte was ich getan habe, müsste ich mich diesen Regeln ebenfalls stellen! Elavelynral besinnt sich nun der Reste seiner guten Erziehung und schweigt, die Lippen zu einem extrem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

„Wünschst du noch etwas zu sagen?" Werde ich dann gefragt. Worauf ich nachdrücklich den Kopf schüttle. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Schuld breitet sich daraufhin in mir aus. Sollte ich nicht erwähnen wie gefährlich es wäre Tisraen einzusperren? Nach allem was ich bisher gehört habe liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass dies schon längst geschehen ist. Ein Umstand von dem sich der traumatisierte Elf vielleicht nie wieder erholen wird. Sollte ich nichts sagen, bevor sein Zustand sich noch verschlimmert?

Ich bringe es jedoch, bei allen Schuldgefühlen, nach der gerade erst überstandenen Befragung nicht mehr fertig in Gegenwart dieser vier einschüchternden Personen den Mund zu öffnen, um es mir anzumaßen eine solche Anmerkung zu machen. Wenn ich später noch einmal auf Lenwe treffen sollte, könnte ich ihm meine Bedenken mitteilen, beruhige ich mich selbst.

„Geh und lass dir von Vetesh zeigen was seine Aufgaben sind." Ordert mein Meister ruhig. „Wenn du es dir zutraust, kannst du ihm dabei zur Hand gehen. Ich werde später zu euch zurück kommen."

Mit einem Nicken, einer für meine Verhältnisse fürchterlich knappen Verbeugung und einem gemurmelten: „Ja Herr." Verschwinde ich so schnell es geht.

Die Diskussion die nun folgen wird kann ich mir nur allzu leicht ausmalen. Dabei denke ich hauptsächlich Elavelynral der versucht seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass Tisraen im Grunde unschuldig ist und damit nichts bewirkt als dessen Situation noch zu verschlimmern, während es Lenwe vielleicht sogar ganz recht ist wenn der Geliebte des Kommandanten als unzurechnungsfähig erklärt wird. In diesem Lichte betrachtet sollte ich vielleicht sogar davon absehen ihm von meinen Bedenken zu erzählen.

Über diesem Zwiespalt brütend folge ich Vetesh, der unweit der Tür vor dem Zimmer auf mich gewartet hatte. Er scheint meine Abgelenktheit zu bemerken und schweigt nachdem ich auf die behutsame Frage wie es mir ginge lediglich mit einem Kopfschütteln reagiere. Etwas wofür ich ihm äußerst dankbar bin.

Ich werde unsanft aus meinen Grübeleien aufgeschreckt als wir schließlich Lenwes Arbeitsräume betreten und dort niemand anderes vorfinden als einen grinsenden Ethin, der höchst lasziv über einen großen Lehnstuhl Stuhl drapiert ist. An sich keine ungewöhnliche Pose für ihn, doch nach der letzten Nacht bereitet sie mir noch mehr Kopfschmerzen als üblich.

Ich kann die heraufziehende Katastrophe praktisch schmecken, als Vetesh sich verunsichert räuspert und ihn anspricht.

„Ähm... äh, darf ich fragen was euch herführt Meister Ethin?"

An dieser Stelle schließe ich für einen Moment die Augen. Sicher, Ethin ist der Sohn des Hausherren und ihm mag solch ein Titel durchaus gebühren, aber allein die Vorstellung ich würde ihn jemals so ansprechen müssen zerreißt mich innerlich. Ein schwacher Trost ist es, dass Ethin dass ganze als ebenso unpassend zu empfinden scheint, denn er fällt vor Lachen fast aus dem Stuhl. Vetesh blickt daraufhin alarmiert zu mir, aber da kann ich ihm auch nicht helfen. Das hat er sich selbst eingebrockt.

„Meister Ethin?" Jappst der blonde Elf auf dem Stuhl aufs höchste amüsiert, bevor seine Belustigung schließlich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen herabsinkt. „Sei bloß vorsichtig," schnurrt er mit diesem wohlbekannten wahnsinnigen Glitzern in den Augen „sonst führst du mich noch in Versuchung Kleiner."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Drow, Faerun gehören mir nicht, kein Profit gemacht.

* * *

**Petalwing**: Ja, also manchmal hab ich das Gefühl ich mach sie fast schon zu gutgläubig und naiv. Aber das ist halt mein Glaube an das Gute im Menschen... bzw. Elfen.

**Seraja Fox**: Schreckliche Klatschtanten sind das in dem Haus! Aber was soll man auch machen, ohne Bildzeitung die alles fürsorglich aufbereitet und in Übergröße abdruckt...

* * *

**C**

**Aufräumarbeiten**

**C**

Der blonde Elf springt auf einmal auf und schleicht geschmeidig auf den völlig überrumpelten Vetesh zu, der, anders als ich, nicht sofort reflexartig einen Schritt rückwärts macht. Er reißt lediglich erschrocken die Augen auf als Ethin unverfroren einen schlanken Finger sein Ohr hinaufgleiten lässt und den erstarrten Lehrling dadurch veranlasst hilflos nach Luft zu schnappen. Eine unglaublich unhöfliche Geste, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob Ethin das überhaupt noch voll bewusst ist. Da die Ohren bei Elfen so empfindlich sind, wird es normalerweise unterlassen sich dort ungefragt und auch noch in der in der Öffentlichkeit zu berühren.

„Ethin!" Fauche ich den grinsenden Elfen böse an. „Lass das! Hör auf ihn zu verängstigen."

Daraufhin lässt er zwar von Vetesh ab, der bereits ziemlich verstört aussieht, aber seine nächsten Worte wecken in mir den heftigen Wunsch ihn zu schlagen.

„Weil du es bist Evoe mein kleiner. Aber du musst zugeben, er ist niedlich. Fast so wie du als wir uns das erste mal getroffen haben."

Von dieser Nacht habe ich bis heute Alpträume und die damaligen Vorkommnisse sind nichts worüber ich jemals sprechen möchte. Ich halte mich zwar davon ab mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, aber meine mühsam unterdrückte Wut ist deutlich herauszuhören als ich ihn unfreundlich frage: „Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

Er zuckt gelassen mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Mit Lenwe reden." Erklärt er dann in dieser typisch kryptischen Art, die ich so hasse.

„Er ist nicht da." Antworte ich feindselig und hoffe wider aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich dadurch dazu bewegen lassen wird einfach zu gehen. Vetesh scheint es schier die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er steht nur noch mit großen Augen da und starrt uns an. Mittlerweile glaube ich weniger denn je, dass Lenwe mit ihm schläft. Im Gegenteil, ich frage mich ob er nicht sogar noch unberührt ist. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckt die Frage durch mein Hirn, wie es wohl wäre ihn zu verführen, aber ich sofort rufe ich mich streng zur Ordnung und dränge diese Idee weit hinab in die Tiefen meines Bewusstseins.

„Nun ja. Dann werde ich wohl einfach warten müssen." Befindet Ethin mit zuckersüßem Lächeln und begibt sich wieder zurück in Richtung Stuhl. „Lasst euch von mir nicht ablenken."

Entschlossen ihn nicht weiter zu beachten wende ich mich daraufhin wieder Vetesh zu, der nun langsam wieder zu sich zu finden scheint.

„Was sind deine Aufgaben?" Frage ich ihn möglichst sachlich und bete dass er es mir einfach nachtun wird und Ethin ignoriert.

„Ich ähm," ein kurzer verunsicherter Blick in Richtung Stuhl, bevor er sich zusammenreißt und mir ganz zuwendet. „Für heute hatten wir abgesprochen, dass es wieder an der Zeit ist, nachzuschauen ob Zutaten ergänzt werden müssen."

Ich nicke. Das ist etwas, dass ich auch regelmäßig für meinen Herrn tun musste.

„Ich helfe dir. Wo fangen wir an?"

Vetesh deutet auf zwei geräumige Schränke.

„Da sind die meisten der harmlosen Sachen drin. Um die anderen kümmert sich unser Meister noch selber."

Ich nicke und steuere auf den rechten Schrank zu, von dem aus ich Ethin unauffällig im Auge behalten kann.

„Wie lange bist du schon sein Schüler?" Frage ich Vetesh um ihn ein wenig abzulenken und einzuschätzen wie sehr sich unser Wissensstand wohl unterscheiden mag.

„Drei Monate. Wie lange hast du gelernt bevor... äh." Er bricht verunsichert ab als er realisiert, dass dies vielleicht eine Frage ist die ich nicht beantworten möchte.

„Gar nicht." Antworte ich jedoch zu meiner eigenen Überraschung. „Mein Herr hat mich unterrichtet."

Ich muss zugeben, dass mich der geschockte Ausdruck, der daraufhin auf seinem Gesicht erscheint, insgeheim amüsiert. Gleich darauf wird mir klar, dass ich wieder in die alte Gewohnheit zurückgefallen bin Meister Shenjal als meinen Herrn zu bezeichnen und jegliche Belustigung verfliegt. Wenn ich es nicht einmal schaffe mich in dieser Hinsicht von ihm zu lösen, dann steht es mit dem Rest wohl auch nicht gerade zum Besten. Mit einem Seufzen wische ich die Gedanken beiseite. Konzentrier dich lieber auf deine Aufgabe, sage ich mir streng und öffne den Schrank.

Während ich aufmerksam die sauber beschrifteten Gläser und Tüten betrachte und ihren Inhalt überprüfe kann ich Ethins Blick im Nacken spüren. Ich weigere mich jedoch zur Seite zu schauen um zu sehen was er tut. Sollte er mir zu nahe kommen, werde ich das auch so rechtzeitig bemerken. Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er es riskieren wird, nachdem ich bereits diesen anderen unseligen Pakt mit ihm geschlossen habe. Ich frage mich, ob er Berührung in ähnlichen Zeitabständen braucht wie ich oder ob ich mich etwa auf tägliche Besuche einstellen muss. Ein unangenehmer Gedanke. Besonders, da meine eigenen Bedürfnisse nach der letzten Nacht eigentlich bereits für die nächsten paar Tage ausreichend gedeckt sind.

Der Geruch von getrocknetem Rosmarien steigt mir in die Nase als ich einen Tiegel öffne, in dem sich eine grüne Paste befindet. Mit dem Geruch kommt auch die Erinnerung. Das gekerbte Holz der Arbeitsplatte, das sich an meine Wange schmiegt, als mein Meister mich mit sanftem Druck vorbeugt, bis mein Oberkörper inmitten der halb geschnittenen Kräuter liegt, mit denen Ich gerade noch beschäftigt war. Ohne dazu aufgefordert werden zu müssen schiebe ich sofort meine Beine ein Stück weiter auseinander. Ich weiß schließlich was er will. Beinahe automatisch finden meine Hände Halt an der Tischkante über meinem Kopf, während bereits seine warme Zunge an meinem Ohr entlang gleitet und ich mir auf die Lippe beiße um still zu bleiben. Kühle Hände, die sich langsam unter den Saum meiner Tunika schieben und mich erschauern lassen...

An dieser Stelle reißt mich ein leises Lachen aus meinen Erinnerungen.

„Du denkst an ihn." Behauptet Ethin selbstgefällig von seinem Aussichtspunkt auf dem Stuhl. Zu dumm nur, dass er absolut Recht hat. Schnell stelle ich den Tiegel mit dem verhängnisvollen Inhalt wieder zurück an seinen Platz bevor ich ihn dem grünäugigen Elf noch an den Kopf werfe. Verbissen presse ich die Lippen aufeinander und fahre damit fort ihn zu ignorieren. Das Vetesh es mir nicht gleichtut ist wirklich bedauernswert.

„An wen?" Fragt er verwirrt und dreht sich um.

„Meinen Herrn." Erkläre ich knapp, bevor Ethin eine ausführlichere Antwort geben kann, halte meinen Blick dabei jedoch strickt auf den Schrank und seinen Inhalt gerichtet.

„Ja," grinst Ethin gehässig „Daran wie er dich quer über den Schreibtisch gevögelt hat."

Noch bevor er ausgeredet hat wirble ich zu ihm herum, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle die Klappe hältst, dann sorge ich dafür dass du hier verschwindest!" Presse ich zornig hervor.

„Ach ja? Und wie?"

Das hinterhältige Funkeln in seinen Augen sollte mich eigentlich warnen, doch in diesem Moment bin ich schlicht zu wütend um es zu beachten.

„Shas."

Flammen wirbeln in meiner Hand auf, aber während Vetesh ein erschrockenes Quietschen entfährt, lässt Ethin sich nicht einmal zu einem überraschten Blinzeln herab.

„Du würdest den Sohn des Hausherren angreifen?" Fragt er mit restlos gespieltem Entsetzen. „Nach allem was mein Vater für dich getan hat? Nachdem er dich hier aufgenommen hat, in seinem eigenen Heim?"

Dafür würde ich ihn am liebsten wirklich umbringen. Wie schafft er es bloß immer in einer Position zu sein, die es ihm erlaubt mich ungestraft zu behelligen, mit allem was ihm gerade einfällt? Diesmal wirklich zähneknirschend lasse ich die Flammen verschwinden. Mit seinen eigenen Taten kann ich hier schlecht argumentieren, vor allem nicht, nachdem er dabei war als ich einen Mord begangen habe und somit genug gegen mich in der Hand hat um problemlos kontern zu können. Und er weiß das ganz genau. Nur die harte Schule der Selbstbeherrschung, durch die mein Herr mich gezwungen hat, bewahrt mich davor den ersten Gegenstand nach ihm zu werfen, der mir in die Finger kommt.

Abrupt wende ich mich wieder dem Schrank zu. Das zufriedene Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht brauche ich nicht zu sehen. Ich weiß auch so dass es da ist. Wieder einmal. Hat er denn nichts anderes zu tun als mich zur Weißglut zu treiben? Es kostet mich einiges an Konzentration das Zittern meiner Hand zu unterdrücken als ich nach dem nächsten Beutelchen mit Kräutern greife. Kurze Zeit später beginnt auch Vetesh wieder seiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit nachzugehen und die nächste halbe Stunde vergeht in angespanntem Schweigen, unterbrochen nur von dem gelegentlichen Klirren gläserner Behältnisse.

Als sich schließlich die Tür öffnet fahren wir alle augenblicklich herum. Sogar Ethin sieht, trotz seiner dekadenten Position auf dem Stuhl, auf einmal um einiges aufmerksamer und angespannter aus.

Lenwe bleibt eine Sekunde lang im Türrahmen stehen und nimmt die Situation in sich auf, während eine Augenbraue unaufhaltsam nach oben wandert. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich erkennen wie sich auf Vetesh's Gesicht unübersehbare Erleichterung breit macht und ein wenig tut es mir dabei leid, dass ich vorhin so aus der Haut gefahren bin. Ich hoffe er hat nicht auf einmal Angst vor mir. Ein ungewöhnlicher Gedanke für mich, der eigentlich eher an die gegenteilige Position gewöhnt ist. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie ich mit so einer fremden Situation umgehen soll. In vorsichtiger Ausdruckslosigkeit verharre ich vor meinem Schrank.

„Ich nehme an du bist wegen Sharya hier." Spricht mein Meister schließlich Ethin an, nachdem er behutsam die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat. Wer ist Sharya?

„Bin ich."

Der seltsame Ausdruck der bei dieser Antwort über Ethins Gesicht huscht lässt mich auf einmal mit höchster Aufmerksamkeit lauschen. Was ich gerade gesehen habe sah beinahe wie Unsicherheit aus, etwas das ich kaum je bei diesem Elfen erwartet hätte. Eine Gelegenheit die sich nutzen lässt? Jede Schwäche die Ethin preisgibt wäre für mich von Vorteil. Aber zu meiner großen Enttäuschung werden sowohl Vetesh als auch ich nach draußen geschickt, mit dem lapidaren Hinweis wir könnten etwas essen gehen und dann zurückkommen.

Hunger habe ich noch keinen und in die große Halle zieht es mich auch nicht unbedingt zurück, auch wenn Vetesh alle Anstalten macht genau dorthin zu wollen. Soll ich ihn wirklich begleiten? Missmutig überlege ich, ob ich es schaffen könnte Lenwe dazu zu bringen mir später von dem Gespräch zu erzählen. Vielleicht, wenn ich es geschickt anstelle... Aber zuerst sollte ich wahrscheinlich meinen Mitlehrling ein wenig beruhigen. Er wirft mir bereits leicht ängstliche Seitenblicke zu, was mir klar macht, dass ich wieder einmal vor mich hinschweige. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewöhnt eine belanglose Unterhaltung zu führen. Mein Herr verlangte meistens von mir zu Schweigen und ihn nicht mir unwichtigen Nebensächlichkeiten zu belästigen. Zusammen mit dem unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck wirkt das fortgesetzte Schweigen jedoch möglicherweise etwas befremdlich auf Vetesh.

Aber was soll ich denn sagen? Ein wenig hilflos durchforste ich meinen Kopf nach möglichen Themen, komme aber zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis.

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich vorhin erschreckt habe." Erkläre ich schließlich zusammenhanglos und scheine ihn damit nur noch mehr zu verunsichern, denn er bleibt abrupt stehen, errötet auf der Stelle und schüttelt hektisch den Kopf.

„Nein, nein...," er stockt, beißt sich auf die Lippe, „es ist nur..."

Ja? Was? Ich warte ab was er sagen wird, obwohl ich mir im Grunde bereits denken kann was es ist, dass ihn so aus der Fassung bringt.

„Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass du so äh... heftig reagieren würdest. Du schienst so... ich weiß nicht...so zerbrechlich. Harmlos." Murmelt er und schaut kurz weg als schäme er sich für diese Fehleinschätzung.

„Es tut mir leid," wiederhole ich und lüge dann: „Ich hätte ihn nicht wirklich angegriffen, glaub mir."

Dabei blicke ich fest in vertrauensvolle, braune Augen und warte insgeheim darauf mich für diesen Betrug schuldig zu fühlen. Nichts geschieht. Auch nicht als er nickt, mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

„Natürlich. Mach dir keine Sorgen Laylien. Es tut mir auch leid. Dies muss alles noch schwierig und neu für dich sein."

Überrascht und erleichtert, dass er mir so schnell vergibt lächle ich zurück und wir setzen unseren Weg fort. Ich kann mich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob ich hin um diese Unschuld beneide oder ob sie mich eher irritiert. Auf eine distanzierte Art und Weise finde ich sie aber überraschend faszinierend. Jemand dessen Gefühle und Gedanken so gradlinig und deutlich zu lesen sind ist mir schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr begegnet und ich muss mich bewusst davon abhalten ihn zu beobachten, als wäre er ein interessantes Experiment.

„Warum wohl Ethin mit unserem Meister über Lady Sharya sprechen wollte." Durchbricht Vetesh auf einmal nachdenklich unser neuerliches Schweigen. Aber ich kann daraufhin lediglich mit den Schultern zucken.

„Wer ist sie denn?"

Diese Gelegenheit kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Hätte ich vorher geahnt, dass er etwas darüber weiß, hätte ich gleich gefragt.

„Sie war seine Verlobte, aber soweit ich weiß wurde die Bindung gelöst nachdem man ihn für tot hielt." Nun zuckt er ebenfalls mit den Schultern. „Das alles ist noch vor meiner Geburt geschehen. Deshalb kenne ich nur vage Geschichten. Angeblich soll sie aber auf dem Weg hierher sein."

Also hat Ethin eine Verlobte. Dieses Konzept erscheint mir derartig absurd, dass ich für einen Augenblick völlig sprachlos bin. Auf einer intellektuellen Ebene ist mir natürlich klar, dass er einmal eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit war und nicht der gefühlskalte Bastard den ich heute kenne, aber es ist unglaublich schwer für mich das wirklich nachzuvollziehen. Trotz der stetig wachsenden Menge an Hinweisen, die mir hier präsentiert werden.

Ob er noch Gefühle für sie hegt? Warum sonst sollte er gerade zu Lenwe gehen, dem er, milde gesagt, äußerst misstrauisch gegenübersteht, der aber wahrscheinlich am ehesten Verständnis hätte wenn es darum ginge sie fernzuhalten. Das fehlende Wissen nagt an mir und ich wüsste nur zu gern was hinter diesem seltsamen Besuch steckt, muss mich aber wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben, dass ich so bald nichts genaueres herausfinden werde.

Ich ergebe mich schließlich in mein Schicksal und finde mich damit ab eine weitere Mahlzeit in der großen Halle einzunehmen. Es ist zwar nicht unbedingt angenehm, weil ich immer noch das Gefühl habe von allen Seiten neugierig angestarrt zu werden, doch nachdem ich stur meine ausdruckslose Miene beibehalte und es peinlichst vermeide den Blicken anderer zu begegnen, verringert sich irgendwann das aufdringliche Interesse.

Als wir schließlich wieder zurückkehren, ist Ethin bereits weg. Ein Umstand der mich erleichtert. Wer weiß, was er sonst noch so alles von sich gegeben hätte. Er scheint außer meinem Herrn bisher der Einzige zu sein, dem es regelmäßig gelingt mich derart aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verfliegt beinahe, während ich endlich wieder das tun kann, was mir seitdem ich es entdeckt habe, immer am besten gefallen hat. Ich muss zwar auch weiterhin darauf achten was ich in Veteshs Gegenwart sage und tue, aber im Moment ist es auszuhalten. Die Energie, die bei der Demonstration des Frostzaubers durch meine Fingerspitzen kribbelt, bringt auch ein Stück weit mein Inneres wieder ins Gleichgewicht, gibt mir das Gefühl zurück trotz allem noch die Kontrolle über etwas in meinem Leben zu haben. Selbst wenn es nur körperlose Energie ist, die sich meinem Willen beugt. Die Magie ist etwas vertrautes, dass mir auch jetzt einen verlässlichen Anker in meinem turbulenten Leben gibt und mich zwingt ein wenig Ruhe und Konzentration in meinen aufgewühlten Geist einzulassen.

„Beeindruckend." Murmelt mein Meister als er das Glas mit Wasser begutachtet, welches ich unter dem großäugigen Blick Veteshs soeben gefroren und mit glitzernden Eiskristallen überzogen habe.

„Könntest du mit diesem Spruch auch eine größere Sphäre erzeugen?" Erkundigt Lenwe sich neugierig, aber da muss ich verneinen.

„Mit zusätzlichen Komponenten und einer leichten Abwandlung der Worte wäre dass wahrscheinlich möglich, aber so weit war ich noch nicht. Meister Shenjal wollte zunächst meine Fähigkeit zur Konzentration festigen." Erkläre ich mit einem Kopfschütteln und bin froh, dass er nicht danach fragt wie diese Festigung vor sich gegangen ist. Wahrscheinlich kann er es sich zumindest im Ansatz denken, aber vor Vetesh möchte ich das nicht unbedingt ausbreiten.

Ich kann ein leichtes, erwartungsvolles Kribbeln nicht zurückhalten, als unser Meister ihn gegen Abend schließlich fortschickt, mit der Aufgabe sich am nächsten Tag mit der Theorie hinter dem Frostzauber zu beschäftigen. Etwas dass er offensichtlich nur zu gern tun wird, dem eifrigen Glanz seiner Augen nach zu urteilen. Diese kurze Demonstration muss ihn beeindruckt haben.

Still warte ich bis die Tür hinter dem letzten Zipfel der blauen Robe ins Schloss fällt, dann erlaube ich es mir elegant auf die Knie zu sinken. Es fühlt sich so vertraut an in dieser Haltung zu verharren, ein Drang den ich bereits den ganzen Tag immer wieder unterdrücken musste. Die Erleichterung, die mich auf einmal durchströmt, bestürzt mich vage, doch ich verdränge diese Beunruhigung, bevor das Gefühl überhand nehmen kann. So sehr ich mich heute beherrscht habe und trotz meines Entschlusses zur größeren Selbstbehauptung meinem jetzigen Meister gegenüber, kann ich in diesem Augenblick einfach nicht mehr anders als mich an dieses kleine Stück gewohnten Verhaltens zu klammern. Nach allem was hier auf mich eingestürzt ist, sind meine Kräfte zu sehr in Anspruch genommen um noch weiter die Fassade der Unabhängigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.

Als ich ihn das erste mal traf hätte ich es nicht erwartet, vielleicht noch nicht einmal am heutigen Morgen, aber im Moment bin ich froh über Lenwes Anwesenheit, dass Wissen und Verstehen das er aus irgendeinem Grund über mich besitzt. Wenigstens hier muss ich nicht vorgeben stark zu sein, muss für den Augenblick hoffentlich keine Entscheidungen treffen oder fürchten ihn durch mein Verhalten zu verwirren. Diese irrationale Sehnsucht nach meinem Herrn durchzuckt mich wieder, doch ich schaffe es auch dies zu verdrängen als Lenwe bedächtig an mich heran tritt und mir sachte über den gesenkten Kopf streichelt.

„Es ist schwer für dich." Stellt er neutral fest. Wieso versteht er, was alle anderen hier nicht begreifen?

„Ja Herr. Schwerer als ich angenommen hatte." Gebe ich zu und versuche größtenteils erfolgreich das leichte Zittern der emotionalen Erschöpfung in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„In Anbetracht der Umstände hast du dich hervorragend geschlagen Evoe."

Überrascht angesichts seines plötzlichen Gebrauchs meines Drow namens schaue ich auf, um einem leisen, unergründlichen Lächeln zu begegnen.

„Es erschien mir angemessen." Ist die einzige Erklärung die er gibt, bevor er mich mit einer knappen Geste auffordert ihm zu folgen.

Es überrascht mich nicht sonderlich zu entdecken, dass es in diesem Räumen einen versteckten außerdimensionalen Durchgang gibt, der zu einem kleinen Zimmer führt. Als ich Lenwe durch das schmale Tor folge merke ich nur wenig von der magischen Kraft und Schwingung dieser Einrichtung, was entweder bedeutet, dass wir nicht sehr weit entfernt sind oder dass es ein Spruch ist mit dem ich noch nicht vertraut bin. Ich bin zwar geneigt letzteres anzunehmen, wage aber nicht danach zu fragen.

Sollte ich jetzt Tisraen erwähnen? Es mag sehr wohl sein, dass ich später keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen werde. Die Reaktion meines Meisters könnte mir durchaus auch etwas über seine Einstellung zu der ganzen Sache verraten...

„Herr?" Stoße ich hervor, sobald mich der täuschend wässrig und feucht erscheinende Durchgang aus seinem Griff entlässt. Eine gehobene Augenbraue begleitet die folgende auffordernde Handbewegung. Ich sollte schnell zur Sache kommen, ohne lange Vorreden.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Tisraen es überstehen wird eingesperrt zu werden Herr."

„Mitgefühl Evoe?" Fragt Lenwe mit einem gewissen abfälligen Amüsement in der Stimme. Also ist ihm die Gefahr scheinbar durchaus bewusst gewesen. „Jeder der dumm genug ist sich absichtlich in Sklaverei zu begeben verdient nichts anderes. Merk dir das." Erklärt er dann mit eisigem Nachdruck, wobei mich die unerwartete Heftigkeit seiner Worte ein wenig aus der Fassung bringt. Es scheint als spielten hier auch gewisse persönliche Gefühle mit, die ich nicht ergründen kann ohne mehr über seine Vergangenheit zu wissen. Hält er mich am Ende auch für dumm, nachdem ich mich ihm so unterworfen habe, mehr oder weniger freiwillig? Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick bereue ich es meiner heutigen Erschöpfung nachgegeben zu haben. Zu viel von mir preisgegeben zu haben, doch es scheint als hätte er dieses plötzliche Erschrecken ebenfalls wahrgenommen, denn er beruhigt mich, plötzlich wieder sanft.

„Deine Situation ist eine andere. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

Mit einem sanften, aber bestimmten Griff an der Schulter dirigiert er mich in Richtung des breiten Bettes aus angenehm goldbraunem Holz, welches unübersehbar den Raum beherrscht, in dem es zwar einen Kamin, aber ansonsten nicht einmal Fenster gibt. Viel anderes passt ohnehin nicht hinein. Ob er sich überhaupt noch in unserer Realität befindet? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Schon allein die seltsame, indirekte Beleuchtung stellt mich vor ein Rätsel, da ich ihre Quelle nicht ergründen kann. Ich beschließe jedoch mir über solche Dinge jetzt nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen und trete ans Bett heran. Die Laken, auf die ich mich gleich darauf sinken lasse, riechen angenehm frisch, mit einer schwach blumigen Note und ich weiß, dass ihr helles Grün einen atemberaubenden Kontrast zu meinen langen schwarzen Haaren und der milchig hellen Haut bietet.

„Tisraens Persönlichkeit ist für ein Dasein als Sklave niemals geschaffen gewesen, deshalb erträgt er es wohl nicht in diesem Zustand zu existieren. Eine Tatsache, derer sich sowohl er als auch Lynral hätten bewusst sein sollen als sie diesen absurden Plan ausheckten."

Meine Hüfte wird links und rechts eng von zwei warmen Beinen umschlossen als er sich nun über mich kniet und der Stoff seiner Robe spannt über meinen Oberschenkeln. Ein Blick so intensiv als wolle er alle meiner Geheimnisse ergründen indem er mich nur anschaut. Der Schauer, der daraufhin mein Rückrat hinabläuft ist dabei keineswegs unangenehm. Genau wie das Luchslächeln, dass ich hervorrufe als ich mir unwillkürlich auf die Lippe beiße.

„Aber du...," sagt er leise und beugt sich näher. Wie beiläufig spüre ich Hände die meine Handgelenke über meinem Kopf zusammenführen und locker festhalten. Ein vertrautes Gefühl, begleitet von einem ebenso vertrauten Kribbeln knapp über meinem Steißbein. „Du bist anders Evoe."

„Ja Herr."

Meine Stimme hat bereits diesen leicht atemlosen Klang, der sehr deutlich verrät wie es um meine Empfindungen in dieser Sache bestellt ist. Ob er mir erlauben wird den fest geflochtenen Zopf an seinem Hinterkopf zu lösen? Der Gedanke daran wie sich diese Haare anfühlen würden während sie über meinen Körper gleiten ist verlockend genug um zumindest den Versuch zu wagen.

Der folgende Kuss lenkt mich jedoch zunächst recht effektiv von diesen Überlegungen ab und für eine Weile bin ich völlig im reinen Fühlen gefangen, unbeschwert von Überlegungen und Abwägungen.

Lenwe ist zwar ein wenig sanfter als Meister Shenjal, aber dennoch genau so bestimmend und fordernd. Zufrieden mich unterzuordnen folge ich den stummen Zeichen die er gibt und entlasse die Kontrolle in seine fähigen Hände, bereit mich seinem Willen zu beugen. Nach dem heutigen Tag ist es entspannend meine Reaktionen nicht mehr zensieren zu müssen und hauptsächlich zu reagieren, in einer Art, die ich gewohnt bin und die mir hier und jetzt nicht einmal unangenehm ist.

Zum ersten Mal seit Elavelynral mich entführt hat bin ich mir meines Handelns wieder absolut sicher, denn so viel Selbstkontrolle dass er in einer solchen Situation völlig ungerührt bliebe hat selbst mein neuer Meister nicht und an seinen Reaktionen kann ich bereits erkennen, dass ihm unsere gegenwärtige Tätigkeit in keinster Weise missfällt. In diesem Augenblick breitet sich fast so etwas wie vorsichtige Zufriedenheit in mir aus.


	38. Nikolaus Zwischenspiel

Disclaimer: Wie immer.

* * *

A/N: Sooo ein kleiner Nikolausauftritt von Shenjal. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er noch völlig in Vergessenheit gerät:) Viel Spaß und euch allen einen schönen Tag.

* * *

**C**

**Lektionen**

**C**

Klirr! Begleitet von einigen heftigen Flüchen und Verwünschungen zerschellte unsere vorletzte Tasse an der Wand. Vorsichtshalber brachte ich meine eigene in Sicherheit und lehnte mich ein wenig im Stuhl zurück um mich so aus Rayens unmittelbarer Reichweite zu entfernen. Den Fleck und die Scherben würde er selbst beseitigen müssen, etwas woran er sich auch nach den letzten zwei Wochen noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Fast bedauerte ich inzwischen die Entscheidung mit ihm gemeinsam hierher zu kommen. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt mit weniger auszukommen als bisher und der Umstand, dass wir im Moment dazu gezwungen waren ließ ihn langsam wirklich unausstehlich werden. Ich war nahe daran bald ebenfalls die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach aufgeben mich zurückzuhalten und ihm eine ordentliche Lektion verpassen. Im Moment er schien mir diese Option recht verlockend.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Ach ja?" Gab ich gelangweilt zurück. Das war ja ein ganz neuer Ansatz. Bisher hatten immer die Sestrainie den Großteil seines Zorns abbekommen. Diese kleine Abwechslung war beinahe schon erfrischend zu nennen, auch wenn ich nicht sagen konnte, dass mir die Richtung in die er mit seinen Vorwürfen zielte sonderlich gefiel.

„Dein dämlicher Sklave hat uns das hier eingebrockt!" Fauchte er wütend. „Ich habe schon immer gesagt du hättest ihn besser erziehen sollen."

So so. Daher wehte also der Wind. Nun ja, wenn er Konfrontation wollte, dass konnte er haben. Diesmal war ich allerdings nicht gewillt der Unterlegene zu sein. Dazu ging er mir in den letzten Tagen zu sehr auf die Nerven.

„Im Gegenteil," schnurrte ich Rayen an, um ihn noch ein wenig zu reizen. Wut hatte ihn schon immer unvorsichtig gemacht. „Ich habe ihn ganz einwandfrei erzogen. Im Gegensatz zu dir tut er nämlich genau das was man ihm sagt."

„Du vergleichst mich mit deinem Bettspielzeug?"

Eine Katze mit gesträubtem Nackenhaar und entblößtem Gebiss hätte nicht aggressiver wirken können und mit voller Absicht machte ich nicht den geringsten Versuch mein breites, aufreizendes Grinsen zu verbergen. Nachdem wir uns schon so lange kannten wusste ich genau welche Knöpfe ich drücken musste um ihn sofort zur Weißglut zu bringen. Normalerweise wäre das bei weitem nicht so einfach gewesen, aber nachdem er sich bereits selbst über die letzte Stunde genug in Rage geredet hatte, war es mir ein leichtes diesen unbeherrschten Zustand auszunutzen.

„Fleißiger ist er übrigens auch." Setzte ich noch hinzu und lockerte vorsorglich mit einer unauffälligen Handbewegung den Zauberstab, der in der Halterung an meinem Handgelenk ruhte. „Und besser im Bett."

Eigentlich war die letzte Bemerkung äußerst billig, aber diesen kleinen Stilbruch verzieh ich mir, als Rayen daraufhin aufsprang und mit einem wütenden Aufschrei nach seinem eigenen Stab griff. Leider zu langsam. Ich erwischte ihn mitten im Ausholen. Erstarrungszauber waren wirklich etwas wunderbares.

Der überraschte Ausdruck in seinen Augen war einfach unbezahlbar und ich weidete mich ein wenig daran, sozusagen als Ausgleich für seine ständige schlechte Laune die ich in der letzten Zeit zu ertragen gehabt hatte. Dann stellte ich sorgfältig meine halbvolle Tasse zur Seite und trat an ihn heran um seinen Stab aus den unbeweglichen Fingern zu pflücken. Überraschung wurde bereits wieder von der zurückkehrenden Wut überlagert, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich wollte schließlich, dass er mir zuhörte und endlich ein wenig vernünftiger wurde.

„Rayen, mein Freund," sprach ich ihn ernsthaft an „du weißt ich lasse mir eine Menge von dir gefallen, aber du solltest bedenken, dass auch ich meine Grenzen habe."

Die leichte Unsicherheit in seinem Blick war genau dass worauf ich gehofft hatte. Solche Ansprachen war er nicht gewohnt von mir. Normalerweise hatte ich allerdings auch die Möglichkeit gehabt mich zurückzuziehen wenn ich kein Bedürfnis nach seiner Gegenwart hatte. Etwas, dass in den gegenwärtigen Verhältnissen mehr als schwierig war.

„Falls du beabsichtigst weiterhin deine schlechte Laune an mir auszulassen und unsere Ressourcen zu verschwenden, dann wirst du dich darauf einstellen müssen bald alleine dazustehen."

Um ihm seine Hilflosigkeit noch ein wenig zu verdeutlichen ließ ich sehr langsam und genüsslich meine Finger über seinen ungeschützten Hals, bis hoch zu den Ohren gleiten, während ich ihn unverwandt anstarrte.

„Ich weiß du glaubst dass hier sei alles schrecklich weit unter deinem Standard," fuhr ich, schon wieder leicht spöttisch, fort und machte eine knappe Rundumbewegung, die die beiden schäbigen Räume einschloss die wir gemietet hatten kurz nachdem wir in Skullport angekommen waren. „Aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, denn erstens haben wir kein Geld um uns etwas besseres leisten zu können und zweitens sollten wir in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen als unbedingt nötig."

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, fuhr ich mit einem Finger zuerst über seine Lippen und schließlich dreist in den Mund hinein, langsam über Zunge und Zähne, lies ihn meine momentane Überlegenheit deutlich spüren. Ich wusste natürlich dass er mich in diesem Moment am liebsten erschlagen hätte, doch die Erstarrung würde noch mindestens ein paar Stunden anhalten. Genug Zeit um sich meine Warnung durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Ich werde jetzt zur Arbeit gehen," verkündete ich ihm „und wenn ich zurückkomme werden wir uns darüber unterhalten wie wir weiter vorgehen. Bis dahin hast du dich hoffentlich wieder beruhigt."

Damit ließ ich den feuchten Finger kurz, neckend über die empfindliche Ohrspitze gleiten und verließ unsere knapp bemessene Behausung. Wenn ich zurückkam würde ich wohl auch auf mögliche Fallen gefasst sein müssen, aber darüber machte ich mir keine großen Sorgen. Schließlich kannte ich Rayen gut genug um zu wissen wie er in solchen Fällen vorging. Er würde ohnehin nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit haben nachdem der Zauber seine Wirkung verlor. Den größten Teil des Tages musste er in der Starre verbringen, etwas von dem ich inständig hoffte, dass es ihn ein wenig zum Nachdenken anregen würde. Mich von ihm trennen zu müssen wäre bedauerlich, obwohl es für ihn selbst wohl die weitreichenderen Konsequenzen bedeutete als für mich, denn im Gegensatz zu mir hatte er hier noch keinerlei Beziehungen auf die er im Notfall zurückgreifen konnte.

Zugegeben, diese Beziehungen bestanden für mich hier in Skullport hauptsächlich aus Bekanntschaften mit Huren, ihren Zuhältern und diversen Dealern, aber das war immer noch besser als nichts. Ich hatte schon schlimmeres überstanden und immerhin hatte mir dieses lockere Netzwerk, so kümmerlich es auch auf den ersten Blick erschien, bereits einen Arbeitsplatz eingebracht, etwas, dass nun einmal unbestreitbar zum Überleben nötig war.

Es würde mir zumindest die nötige Ruhe geben genug Ressourcen anzusammeln um nach meinem entlaufenen Sklaven zu suchen. Ich bezweifelte zwar, dass man nach der Zeit die ich benötigen würde um ihn ausfindig zu machen noch viel mit ihm anfangen konnte, aber mit etwas Training würde er wahrscheinlich wieder einigermaßen brauchbar sein nach einer Weile.

Ich seufzte leise. Evoes unterwürfige Anschmiegsamkeit wäre mir im Moment um einiges angenehmer gewesen als Rayens ständige Wutausbrüche, aber manchmal musste man sich eben mit dem zufrieden geben was man hatte. Zumindest für den Moment.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Drow und alle anderen Elemente aus der Forgotten Realms Welt sind nicht mein Eigentum.

* * *

A/N: Diese doch sehr lange Wartezeit tut mir ehrlich leid, aber da ich noch nicht im Besitz eines Laptops bin und um Weihnachten drei Wochen weg war ging es nicht schneller. Hoffe dieses Kapitel entschädigt angemessen dafür:)

Vielen Dank für alle Reviews. Habe mich sehr gefreut.

* * *

**C**

**Entgleisungen**

**C**

„Das nächste Mal solltest du es nicht zulassen, dass Ethin dich so aus der Reserve lockt."

Klirrend zerschlägt dieser Satz meine gerade noch gegenstandlosen, schwammig treibenden Gedanken. Ungewollt ruckartig wende ich mich zu Lenwe um, an den ich gerade noch geschmiegt war und zerwühle dabei die Laken ein wenig mehr. Nicht dass es von Bedeutung wäre. Es wird ohnehin niemand davon erfahren, was sich hier abspielt, aber seit ich dafür verantwortlich war ständig hinter Meister Shenjal aufzuräumen, fallen mir solche Kleinigkeiten ins Auge.

„Ethin!"

Nach diesem angeekelt herausgeschleuderten Wort presse ich meine Lippen fest zusammen, um den Schwall an wütenden Vorwürfen gegen den grünäugigen Elfen nicht hervorbrechen zu lassen. Diese Emotionen passen nicht recht in die warme, angenehme Atmosphäre, die der gerade erlebte Höhepunkt bei mir hinterlassen hat.

„Genau das meinte ich Evoe."

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben Herr."

Missmutig starre ich nun ausdruckslos an die dunklen Holzbalken der Zimmerdecke, entferne mich jedoch nicht von ihm. Dazu ist der Gehorsam noch viel zu tief in mir verankert. Wie stellt er sich das vor? Wäre es mir möglich, hätte ich dann nicht längst einen Weg gefunden Ethin endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen? Aber wo Lenwe nun schon selbst das Thema an geschnitten hat...

„Ist es wahr dass seine Verlobte hierher kommen will?" Erkundige ich mich so unschuldig wie möglich und gebe mir Mühe meine Verstimmung dabei nicht zu sehr durchscheinen zu lassen. Die Frage ruft ein kurzes, trockenes Auflachen hervor.

„Sie will das, ja. Ethin wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen. Sein Vater kann sich allerdings schlecht weigern sie zu empfangen, wenn er die Beziehung zwischen den Familien nicht gefährden will." Ich spüre wie er neben mir mit den Schultern zuckt. „Wieso er jetzt denkt ausgerechnet ich könnte etwas an der Situation ändern kann ich dir allerdings auch nicht sagen. Er wird sie schon selbst vor den Kopf stoßen müssen."

Das dürfte ihm dann wohl nicht besonders schwer fallen.

„Wieso glaubt ihr kommt sie?" Frage ich, nur um noch selben Atemzug fortzufahren: „Er wird ihr doch letztlich nur wehtun. Wird das nicht die Beziehung zu ihrer Familie ebenfalls gefährden Meister?"

Ein leises Seufzen, aus dem auch ein Stück Erschöpfung spricht, antwortet meiner Frage.

„Wir hoffen das es so weit nicht kommen wird." Erklärt Lenwe und vergräbt dabei lange, schlanke Finger in meinem Haar, krault mir abwesend den Kopf. „Ethin ist schwer einzuschätzen dieser Tage," gibt er dann zu, „aber vielleicht ist es besser für Lady Sharya mit eigenen Augen die Veränderung zu sehen, die in ihm vorgegangen ist. Die beiden haben sich einmal eine tiefe, ehrliche Liebe entgegengebracht. So etwas lässt einen nicht so einfach los Evoe."

Liebe. Ich habe inzwischen das Gefühl dieses Wort gar nicht mehr erfassen zu können. So groß, so allumfassend ist es, dass es nicht in meinen Kopf zu passen scheint. Ist das was ich für Meister Shenjal empfinde ebenfalls Liebe? Trotz all der Erniedrigungen die ich von ihm erdulden musste vermisse ich ihn. Während einiger Momente, ähnlich wie dieser, wenn er milde gestimmt war, vermochte ich sogar fast vergessen wie schmerzhaft seine Missbilligung sein konnte. Oder bin ich lediglich abhängig von ihm? Hat er mich so sehr manipuliert? Die tiefe Unsicherheit, die in mir herrscht, seit ich hier angekommen bin, hat mich wieder voll erfasst und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als dieser Situation entkommen zu können. Aber wie entkommt man den eigenen Gedanken?

Schließlich wird es Zeit für mich zu meinem eigenen Zimmer zurückzukehren. Diese Vorsicht ist noch immer etwas ungewohnt für mich und lässt in mir das Gefühl aufkommen, dass etwas fehlt, eine Art Nähe die ich zu Meister Shenjal hatte, die jedoch hier und unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich ist. Morgen soll ich zwar zusammen mit Vetesh meinen Tag in der Bibliothek verbringen, da Lenwe wieder einmal fort muss, aber in der Nacht werde ich zunächst wieder auf mich gestellt sein und auch alleine schlafen müssen. Ob ich es heute fertig bringe das Bett zu benutzen? Vielleicht lege ich mich nur ein bisschen hinein. Gerade so lange bis es zu unangenehm wird und ich es nicht mehr aushalte.

Ich habe halb erwartet Ethin in meinem Zimmer vorzufinden. Dass er nicht dort ist, empfinde ich als angenehme Überraschung. Einen Augenblick überlege ich etwas vor die Türe zu schieben, damit ich ruhiger schlafen kann, doch ich verwerfe die Idee wieder. Es würde zu seltsam aussehen falls noch jemand anderes etwas von mir will. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer trete ich schließlich ans Bett und streiche zunächst nur sachte über das dicke, weiche Kissen, wie um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen gleich meinen Kopf darauf zu betten. Der weiße, saubere Stoff fühlt sich angenehm unter meinen Fingerspitzen an. Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm. Vorsichtig hole ich einmal tief Luft, schiebe ich mich unter die Decke und warte auf das unausweichliche mulmige Gefühl, das Ungehorsam jedes mal mit sich bringt.

Es dauert nicht besonders lange bis ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte und samt der Decke auf den Boden rutsche. Für heute bin ich einfach zu erschöpft um mir weitere geistige Anstrengung abzuverlangen und bereits jetzt entlockt mir die Aussicht auf den morgigen Tag nur ein erschöpftes Stöhnen. Wieder die Fassade eines geistig unabhängigen Individuums präsentieren zu müssen ist keineswegs eine verlockende Vorstellung solange ich noch immer größtenteils in den völlig anders gearteten Bahnen eines Sklaven denke und fühle. Am liebsten würde ich in diesem Augenblick unter das Bett kriechen und einfach dort unten in der Dunkelheit bleiben. Letztendlich muss ich mich jedoch damit zufrieden geben, mich lediglich auf dem Fußboden zu einer unglücklichen Kugel zusammenzurollen und den Schlaf herbeizuzwingen.

Wie am Tag zuvor wache ich auf begleitet von Sonnenstrahlen und Gelächter, dass vom Hof heraufdringt. Keins von beidem heitert mich sonderlich auf wenn ich ehrlich bin. Genau so wenig wie das bevorstehende Frühstück in der Halle mit all den unausweichlichen Blicken und Gesichtern. Trotzdem stehe ich auf, wasche ich mich so gründlich wie möglich und hoffe darauf, dass Vetesh mir sagen kann wie ich es anstelle heißes Wasser in den Zuber in meinem Zimmer zu bekommen. Langsam fühle ich mich zunehmend schmutzig und schmierig. Ein Zustand, der mir gar nicht behagt und mich, ohne dass ich es merke, leicht die Schultern hochziehen lässt, als könnte ich so das unangenehme Gefühl bekämpfen. Als ich jedoch nach nur zweimaligem Verlaufen endlich in der Halle anlange ist von meinem Mitlehrling nichts zu sehen.

Wie gestern gebe ich mir die größte Mühe alle der Anwesenden zu ignorieren und schlinge so schnell wie möglich meine Früchte und ein weiteres dieser wundervollen Brötchen hinunter. Auf beiläufige Grüße antworte ich nur einsilbig, gerade noch innerhalb der Grenzen allgemein angebrachter Höflichkeit. Die Möglichkeit mit jemandem ins Gespräch zu kommen jagt mir auf einmal Angst ein, nachdem ich bereits gewohnt war vom Großteil meiner Umgebung einfach ignoriert und als Teil des Mobiliars behandelt zu werden. Vetesh alleine ist zu ertragen, doch Interesse von so vielen und sei es nur beiläufig macht mich unglaublich unruhig. Es braucht nur eine falsche Frage oder seltsame Reaktion von mir und all diese Leute hier könnten herausfinden was ich bin, welche abstoßenden Dinge ich getan habe. Sobald ich kann flüchte ich.

Der Weg zur Bibliothek kostet mich um einiges länger als der zum Frühstück, doch nach einer Weile stehe ich endlich in dem zwar großen, mit alten Büchern aber völlig vollgestopften Raum. Alles wirkt so gequetscht, dass ich für einen Augenblick meine Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen vor lauter Bedrängnis. Beinahe bis zum Bersten gefüllte Regale stehen dich an dicht und ein staubiger Geruch nach Leder und Pergament hängt in der Luft. Kein Wunder, dass Vetesh hier nicht gerne allein den Tag verbringt. Ob er überhaupt schon da ist? Zögerlich trete ich zwischen eine der unzähligen Regalreihen und versuche mit mäßigem Erfolg ein paar der Titel auf den breiten Buchrücken zu entziffern.

All das Wissen das hier gesammelt sein muss! Ob auch etwas über den verfluchten Dolch von Meister Geryn dabei ist? Die Idee lässt für einen Augenblick einen wilden Blitz der Hoffnung in mir aufzucken. Wenn ich diesen Fluch und die unheimliche Leere endlich loswäre, dann würde sich ein Großteil meiner Probleme in Luft auflösen. Zumindest bilde ich mir das ein. Aber um das herauszufinden müsste ich jemanden fragen, denn ohne Hilfe werde ich hier niemals eine solch heikle Information finden können. Mich jemandem zu offenbaren widerstrebt mir jedoch zutiefst. Lenwe fände es mit Sicherheit heraus wenn ich solche Fragen stellte und ihm eine solche Schwäche zu präsentieren würde meine Position viel zu sehr schwächen und ihm ein sehr gefährliches Druckmittel nicht nur mir sondern auch Ethin gegenüber verschaffen, der seinen Unmut dann garantiert an mir ausleben wird.

Eine plötzliche Berührung an der Schulter lässt mich erschrocken herumfahren. Den Aufschrei, der mir eigentlich entschlüpfen will, unterdrücke ich dank der hart erworbenen Selbstkontrolle sklavischer Disziplin. Schreie fordern meist nur härtere Bestrafung heraus oder unterbrechen möglicherweise auch eine entscheidende Beschwörung, wie mein Herr mir fortwährend vorgehalten hat, während er versuchte mir diese automatische Reaktion abzugewöhnen.

„Was suchst du hier Junge? Ich habe euch Kindern doch oft genug gesagt ihr sollt nicht einfach ohne Erlaubnis herumstöbern und alles durcheinanderbringen!" Murrt der unübersehbar uralte Elf mürrisch, der auf einmal hinter mir aufgetaucht ist. Sein Gesicht ist mit feinen Falten überzogen, wie ein runzliger alter Apfel und die einstmals wohl blonden Haare sind fast bis zur Farblosigkeit ausgebleicht, aber sein forschender hellgrauer Blick ist noch nicht getrübt von den unzähligen Jahren, die er bereits gesehen haben muss. Missbilligung liegt in den ärgerlich verzogenen Mundwinkeln, die mir nahe legt ihm möglichst schnell eine Antwort zu geben, bevor er mich noch hinauswirft.

„Meister Lenwe schickt mich Herr."

Das scheint ihn jedoch nicht im geringsten milder zu stimmen.

„Meister Lenwe, so so. Denkt er kann hier nach belieben schalten und walten was? Mir ständig irgendwelche unfähigen Jünglinge auf den Hals hetzen und meine ganze Ordnung auf den Kopf stellen. Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung vom Wert des hier gesammelten Wissens, keine Achtung!"

Die beiden scheinen sich demnach nicht sonderlich gut zu verstehen. Wieso hat mich keiner vor diesem herrischen Alten gewarnt?

„Es... es tut mir leid Herr," stottere ich leicht überfordert, doch er fährt lediglich fort mich durchdringend zu mustern, die ganze Zeit undeutlich vor sich hinmurmelnd über Bücher und Respekt vor dem Alter.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich dich wieder hinauswerfen," raunzt er mich schließlich unfreundlich an, nachdem er offenbar genug gesehen hat. „Du weißt ganz offensichtlich schon jetzt viel mehr als gut für dich ist! Kein Wunder das Lenwe dich herschickt. Er wusste noch nie wann man Vorsicht walten lässt. Dummer Junge."

Wie bitte! Seine Worte wecken eine augenblickliche und heftige Abneigung in mir. Anzudeuten ich hätte kein Recht darauf zu Wissen, mehr zu lernen und damit indirekt auch nicht darauf Magie zu praktizieren, lässt mich ihm gegenüber eine starke geistige Abwehrhaltung einnehmen, die ihm, obwohl ich sie wie üblich verberge, aufzufallen scheint. Jedenfalls nehme ich das an, da seine Miene daraufhin noch um einiges abweisender wird als zuvor.

Glücklicherweise sieht es jedoch nicht so aus als hätte er hier das Sagen, denn mit einem unfreundlichen: „Komm mit." Dreht er sich auf einmal um und strebt tiefer in das Regallabyrinth der Bibliothek hinein, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Erleichterung steigt auf in mir, als ich schließlich hinter einer der vielen Biegungen einen Tisch zu Gesicht bekomme, an dem gerade Vetesh mit einer Miene angestrengter Konzentration über ein Buch gebeugt sitzt. Er schaut jedoch auf sobald wir näher kommen und grinst mir entgegen.

„Was hat dein Meister dir zu lesen befohlen?" Fragt der alte Elf barsch, bevor auch nur einer von uns ein Wort der Begrüßung äußern kann.

„Er sagte ich solle mich mit „Fluss und Richtung" des ehrwürdigen Lord Velashiel beschäftigen Herr", gebe ich zur unbewegt Antwort, entschlossen ihn nicht sehen zu lassen wie sehr mich sein Verhalten verärgert. Mit einem unbestimmten Brummen verschwindet er daraufhin einfach wieder zwischen seinen geliebten Büchern und lässt mich mit Vetesh zurück, der mich mit ironischem Lächeln heranwinkt und mir zuflüstert: „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Nevaral. Er ist ein wenig eigen und immer sehr besorgt darum wer seine gehüteten Schriftstücke in die Finger bekommt, aber er wird sich bestimmt mit der Zeit an dich gewöhnen."

Ich nicke zwar, bin aber insgeheim der Meinung, dass der Bibliothekar wohl kaum von der unvorteilhaften Meinung abzubringen ist, die er offenbar spontan über mich gefasst hat. Ein Eindruck, der sich nur bestätigt, nachdem er mir das schlanke, leicht vergilbte Buch mit einem unverhohlen misstrauischen Blick hinhält und dabei aussieht, als würde er es am liebsten so schnell wie möglich wieder aus meiner Reichweite entfernen.

„Ich danke euch vielmals Herr." Sage ich deshalb mit aller Form und Höflichkeit als ich es entgegen nehme. Soll der ruhig sehen dass wenigstens einer von uns beiden Manieren hat. Er ignoriert den kleinen Seitenhieb jedoch gekonnt und fährt für den Rest des Vormittags fort unruhig in unserer Nähe herumzustreichen, als könne er uns nicht trauen ruhig sitzen zu bleiben wenn er nicht dabei ist. Während ich das irritierend finde, zeigt Vetesh nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Unwillen über diese ständige Kontrolle und widmet sich mit ungebrochenem Interesse seinen Studien etwas, dass ich ebenfalls versuche. Doch das ständige Herumgeraschel des Bibliothekars und das Gefühl von Blicken, die sich langsam in meinen Nacken brennen lenkt mich immer wieder ab, obwohl die Lektüre eigentlich sehr interessant ist.

Als Vetesh nach einigen Stunden fragt, ob ich mitkomme um seine Schwester zum Essen abzuholen, stimme ich mit mehr Enthusiasmus zu als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Hauptsache ich muss dieses Gefühl nicht mehr ertragen ständig aus irgendeiner Regallücke heraus misstrauisch angestarrt zu werden.

Wie sich zeigt, ist seine Schwester eine der Ausbilderinnen für die hiesigen Kämpfer und während Vetesh fröhlich und voller Bewunderung über ihren Mut und ihre früheren kindlichen Streiche plaudert, frage ich mich ob ich sie schon gesehen haben könnte von meinem Fenster aus. Vielleicht war sie ja Teil der lachenden Masse, die sich jeden Morgen dort einzufinden scheint um Schau- und Trainingskämpfe auszutragen. Ich hoffe sie wird ebenso diskret und rücksichtsvoll sein wie ihr Bruder, auch wenn meine bisherige Erfahrung mit Kriegern mich eher das Gegenteil erwarten lässt.

Während wir unter dem zur Innenseite des Hofes überhängenden Dach auf die trotz der warmen Mittagssonne geschäftig trainierende Gruppe zustreben, erlaube ich mir einen kleinen gedanklichen Abstecher zu der Zeit, als ich noch bei meinem Clan lebte. Wir waren weder so gut ausgerüstet noch so zahlreich wie die Sestrainie, aber die Atmosphäre unserer Übungsstunden glich der hiesigen. Hätte ich dort nun auch so einen unbeschwerten Tag voller Lachen und Freundschaft vor mir wenn alles anders gekommen wäre? Wahrscheinlich. In diesem Moment wird mir unverhofft und mit schonungsloser Macht klar was ich im letzten Jahr alles verloren habe. Nicht nur meine Unschuld, sondern auch eine ganze Art die Welt zu sehen, ohne ständig nach Stolperfallen Ausschau zu halten oder die Worte eines Gegenübers auf Doppeldeutigkeiten und Drohungen hin zu untersuchen.

Es ist seltsam, dass ich in diesem Augenblick sowohl Neid als auch ein gewisses Zurückschrecken bei dem Gedanken empfinde ich könnte jemals wieder zu dieser entspannten Haltung zurückfinden.

„Das da ist Enyasha, meine Schwester."

Mit unübersehbarem Stolz deutet Vetesh auf eine hochgewachsene, brünette Elfin, die gerade in einen rasanten Übungskampf mit einer wesentlich kleineren, goldhaarigen Gegnerin verwickelt ist. Die um die beiden versammelten Schüler und Ausbilder jubeln begeistert mit, bei jeder Finte und jedem erfolgreich abgewehrten Schlag. Trotz des hohen Tempos schafft sie es irgendwie dabei auch noch Anweisungen zu geben und die Haltung der anderen zu korrigieren. Ich nicke, leicht benommen von dem Versuch alles zu verfolgen und gebe es schließlich auf.

„Sie sind beide sehr gut." Murmle ich beeindruckt. „Wer ist ihre Gegnerin?"

„Lynthalis."

Der eigentümliche Ton mit dem Vetesh ihren Namen ausspricht, gepaart mit einem großäugig sehnsüchtigen Blick, lässt mich sofort annehmen, dass er diese Lynthalis schon eine Weile kennen muss und sie ganz offensichtlich sehr bewundert. Ich kann es ihm kaum verdenken, denn sie ist sogar für mich, der sie heute zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommt, eine recht beeindruckende Person, mit Bewegungen, die sogar jetzt im Kampf voll übersprudelnder Kraft und Lebensfreude sind. Es ist beinahe niedlich wie nervös er auf einmal wird, als sowohl seine Schwester als auch sie nach dem Ende ihrer Übung auf uns zu kommen. Enyasha bewegt sich mit der Ruhe und Gelassenheit der älteren Schwester und erfahrenen Ausbilderin, während Lynthalis grinsend, mit ungebrochener Energie mehr neben ihr her springt als zu gehen.

Ein wenig überrascht bin ich allerdings schon, als sie Vetesh auf einmal überschwänglich die Arme um den Hals wirft und ihn kurz an sich drückt.

„Endlich bekommen wir dich auch mal wieder zu Gesicht!" Verkündet sie dabei fröhlich. „Und ich dachte schon Meister Lenwe wird dich gar nicht mehr an die Sonne lassen."

Damit lässt sie den leicht erröteten Vetesh auch schon wieder los und wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun mir zu.

„Wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht?" Will sie neugierig wissen und mustert mich interessiert.

„Ich äh, ...das ist Laylien." Erläutert mein armer, nervöser Mitlehrling. Ich neige höflich den Kopf, lächle beiden Frauen zu und hoffe von einer gleichermaßen überschwänglichen Begrüßung verschont zu bleiben. Es scheint als würde mir mein Wunsch erfüllt, doch stattdessen weiten sich ihre Augen und sie sagt: „Laylien? Du bist der den...", bricht dann jedoch abrupt ab und wird nun ihrerseits leicht rot. Ich kann mir nur zu gut denken was sie sagen wollte.

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen," macht sie verlegen einen neuen Versuch. „Ich bin Lynthalis."

„Danke, es freut mich ebenfalls." Erwidere ich immer noch lächelnd. Hoffentlich wird sich diese Bekanntheit meines Schicksals irgendwann legen. Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr jedes mal erst gegen meinen Kuriositätenstatus anzukämpfen wenn ich mich mit jemand unbekanntem unterhalte. Glücklicherweise lenkt Enyasha nun die Aufmerksamkeit von mir ab, indem sie ebenfalls ihren Bruder zur Begrüßung umarmt und vorschlägt das Mittagsmahl heute in Form eines Picknicks im Garten zu verbringen, was sich als eine hervorragende Idee herausstellt.

Die drei sind angenehme Gesellschaft, beziehen mich in ihre Gespräche ein, ohne dabei meine aktive Beteiligung zu verlangen, so dass ich entspannt ihre kleinen Kommentare und Neckereien genießen kann. Die wundervolle Umgebung tut ihr übriges um eine schöne Atmosphäre zu schaffen und bevor wir uns versehen ist es auch schon Zeit wieder zu unseren jeweiligen Aufgaben zurückzukehren.

Nach diesem entspannten Mittag fällt es mir weniger schwer mich zusammen mit Vetesh wieder zurück in die Bibliothek zu begeben und dort unter dem scharfen Blick Nevarals, des Bibliothekars, meine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

„Kennst du Lynthalis schon lange?" Frage ich auf unserem Weg zurück in die Welt der Bücher, woraufhin sich abermals eine feine Röte auf den sommersprossigen Wangen ausbreitet.

„Erst seit ein paar Monaten. Ihr Clan hat sie zu uns geschickt, damit sie eine angemessene Ausbildung bekommt. Unser Training hat einen sehr guten Ruf soweit ich weiß und sie ist außergewöhnlich talentiert."

Ich nicke und entscheide meiner Neugierde nachzugeben, denn ich möchte zu gerne wissen wie tief die Gefühle gehen die er für sie empfindet.

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen."

Er zuckt unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Sie mag meine Schwester. Ich bin mehr das unterhaltsame Beiwerk. Der kleine Bruder."

Seine Hilflosigkeit ist geradezu amüsant. Ich denke hier ist ein wenig Provokation angebracht.

„Dann triff dich doch mit ihr alleine. Ich glaube nicht dass sie etwas dagegen hätte wenn du versuchtest sie zu küssen."

„Küssen?"

Er klingt überraschend entsetzt bei diesem Vorschlag und seine Stimme gleicht dem erschrockenen Quietschen einer Maus.

„Natürlich." Entgegne ich und begreife nicht was daran so schlimm sein soll.

„Aber ich kann nicht... ich weiß doch gar nicht...," er bricht ab, auf einmal rot bis in die Ohrspitzen.

„Du hast noch nie jemanden geküsst?" Vergewissere ich mich entgeistert und bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich ihn möglicherweise überfordere.

„Du doch auch nicht." Murrt er auf einmal ärgerlich zurück. Fühlt er sich jetzt etwa angegriffen? Seine Behauptung lässt mich abrupt stehen bleiben. Hat er Ethins gestrigen Kommentar vielleicht überhört oder einfach nicht ernst genommen? Wahrscheinlich lässt er sich, so wie die meisten, von meinem geringen Alter täuschen und denkt deshalb ich hätte noch keinerlei Erfahrung.

„Glaubst du?" Entgegne ich und mache nicht einmal den Versuch das herausfordernde Lächeln zu verstecken, dass sich meiner Züge bemächtigt, gepaart mit einem Schauer der plötzlichen Erregung als ich mir vorstelle wie es wohl wäre ihn zu küssen. Einem spontanen Impuls folgend bewege ich mich auf die nächste dunkle Ecke zu.

„Was hast du vor Laylien?" Will Vetesh unsicher wissen, folgt mir aber dennoch. So lange bis ich im Schatten eines wuchtigen Schranks stehen bleibe und mich ihm wieder zuwende.

„Du denkst also ich hätte keine Ahnung vom Küssen ja?"

Einen Augenblick bin ich sogar selbst überrascht wie gefährlich ich klingen kann. Aber in diesem Moment bin ich mir nicht einmal selbst über meine Beweggründe im Klaren. Will ich ihn für sein Unwissen bestrafen oder ist dies nur eine automatische Reaktion auf die bloße Erwähnung von Sexualität, die mir so sehr aufgeprägt wurde, dass sie nun Teil meines Wesens ist? Was immer es auch ist, die nächste herausfordernde Frage entkommt mir fast ohne mein Zutun.

„Möchtest du dass ich dir das Gegenteil beweise?"

Seine Augen weiten sich zwar, gefüllt mit Unglauben und gleichzeitiger Neugierde, aber es scheint dass er noch zu überrumpelt ist um sich verbal mitzuteilen. Überkommen von dem erregenden Kribbeln, dass sich in meiner Magengegend ausbreitet, fasse ich eine Handvoll des Brustteils seiner Robe und ziehe ihn näher heran. Nicht so hart dass er sich nicht wehren könnte, aber mit einer für meine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlichen Bestimmtheit.

Fast so als wäre es gar nicht ich der hier agiert, schaue ich fasziniert zu wie sich meine Finger die Linie seines Kiefers entlang tasten, immer näher an die Ohren heran. Vetesh starrt mich zwar weiterhin an, großäugig wie ein verschrecktes Reh, macht jedoch keinerlei Versuch sich mir zu entziehen. Auch dann nicht, als schließlich unsere Lippen aufeinandertreffen und ich ernsthaft damit beginne ihn zu küssen. Im Gegenteil, nach einer kurzen Phase unsicherer Inaktivität beginnt er sogar zaghaft damit es zu erwidern und da wir so eng in dieser kleinen Ecke zusammengedrängt stehen merke ich auch deutlich, dass wir beide davon keineswegs unberührt bleiben.

Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Schießt es mir auf einmal durch den Kopf, noch während meine Hand genüsslich durch haselnussbraune Haare fährt. Ich sollte so viele Dinge tun. Einen Weg finden wie Ethin und ich unsere Meister für immer loswerden, Information über das verfluchte Messer suchen, mich von Lenwe abgrenzen... aber nein, ich habe natürlich nichts besseres im Sinn als über einen unschuldigen Jungen herzufallen, der als einziger hier immer freundlich und offen mir gegenüber war. Verdammt! Auf einmal habe ich das Gefühl etwas schreckliches und absolut unverzeihliches zu tun. Mit einer hastig gemurmelten Entschuldigung mache ich mich abrupt von ihm los und fliehe völlig überstürzt, blindlings in den nächstbesten Gang hinein.

Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich schließlich wieder zu meinem Zimmer komme, aber irgendwann, nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit des ziellosen Herumirrens stehe ich vor der Tür, den Kopf voll von sich wild überschlagenden Gedanken und Selbstvorwürfen. Wie ein verwundetes Tier in seine Höhle krieche ich dort in eine Ecke und kauere mich hilflos zusammen, versuche mich so klein zu machen wie möglich.

Aber vor mir selbst kann ich mich nicht verstecken. Wie konnte ich nur so etwas tun? Diesmal habe keine Entschuldigung, keine drohende Leere die mich zwang zu handeln. Nur mein eigener Wille, für den ich nun die Verantwortung übernehmen muss. Ich bin entsetzt zu sehen, dass ich zu solchen Handlungen fähig bin. Es mag zwar wie eine Lappalie erscheinen gegenüber dem was mir selbst angetan wurde, doch allein die Tatsache, dass ich die Initiative ergriffen, ohne eindeutiges Zeichen der Einwilligung die Dinge vorangetrieben habe, erschreckt mich zutiefst, nachdem mir von meinem Meister immer die absolute Unterwerfung eingebläut worden ist. Kann ich mir selbst überhaupt noch vertrauen?

Stunden vergehen ohne dass ich mich rühre, verstrickt in Schuldgefühle und Ängste, die sich endlos im Kreis drehen. Eigentlich habe ich es gar nicht verdient hier zu sein, mit Rücksicht und Anstand behandelt zu werden. Wäre mein Herr jetzt hier würde er mich wahrscheinlich bestrafen und in diesem Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, dass eine solche Strafe auch restlos gerechtfertigt wäre. Ich wünsche sie mir geradezu, um endlich diese bohrende Schuld ein wenig zu erleichtern die auf meinem Gewissen lastet.

Vielleicht ist das der Grund aus dem ich beinahe erleichtert bin als auf einmal Ethin hereinkommt ohne auch nur anzuklopfen. Er scheint überrascht mich hier vorzufinden.

„Wieso bist du nicht beim essen?" Will er erstaunt wissen, woraufhin ich jedoch nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung zustande bringe, ein schwaches, unkoordiniertes Wedeln meiner Hand durch leere Luft, das meine Verfassung mehr als deutlich macht. Er runzelt die Stirn.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Seit wann interessiert dich das?" Frage ich müde, in einem kläglichen Versuch meine Verstörung wenigstens teilweise zu verbergen.

„Seit meine Zukunft von dir abhängt?" Zischt er irritiert zurück, als müsste ich das längst begriffen haben. „Also was ist es?"

„Nichts." Entgegne ich und starre teilnahmslos zur Seite, wünschend er würde einfach verschwinden, nur um schmerzerfüllt die Zähne zusammenzubeißen als Ethin auf einmal einen schnellen Schritt auf mich zu macht, in meine Haare greift und mich rücksichtslos aus meiner Ecke schleift. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bin ich drauf und dran mich zu wehren, doch dann entscheide ich mich dagegen und lasse zu, dass er mich unsanft auf die Füße zerrt. Schmerz ist Bestrafung. Und Bestrafung habe ich verdient. Ist es da noch wichtig woher sie kommt? In diesem Augenblick ist es mir ehrlich gesagt völlig egal, solange ich nur endlich meinen Gewissensbissen entkommen kann.

„Ich sage dir gar nichts!" Erkläre ich dem wütenden Elfen vor mir herablassend und das verzerrte Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht, dass ich dabei einfach nicht zurückhalten kann, würde jeden anderen wahrscheinlich zutiefst schockieren. Ethin mustert mich lediglich interessiert, während die Wut in seinem Augen langsam einem gefährlichen Glitzern weicht.

„Und wenn ich dich zwinge?" Schnurrt er leise in mein Ohr und verdreht mir auf einmal brutal den Arm auf dem Rücken, eine Hand noch immer fest in meinem Haar.

„Versuchs doch." Keuche ich zurück und versuche angestrengt jegliche Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken, was besonders schwierig wird, als er mir kräftig in die Schulter beißt und ich gar nicht anders kann als mich erfolglos in seinem Griff zu winden. Wenigstens beschränkt er sich auf Stellen die man im täglichen Leben nicht zu Gesicht bekommt, denn eine Bisswunde am Ohr hätte ich schwerlich erklären können.

Nachdem ich ihn praktisch dazu eingeladen habe fällt Ethin mit einer ungezügelten Heftigkeit über mich her, die mich trotz unserer Vergangenheit überrascht. Es scheint als wäre ich nicht der Einzige, der Probleme hat sich hier einzufügen und nun seine aufgestauten Gefühle ausleben muss. Dumpf registriere ich, dass Ethin ebenso wie ich selbst fast instinktiv das Bett meidet und mich stattdessen einfach zu Boden drückt. Kurz darauf bin ich jedoch zu beschäftigt damit mir das eigene Handgelenk zu zerbeißen um keine allzu verräterischen Geräusche auszustoßen, als dass ich auf solche Details noch achten könnte.

Dass ich diesmal den Schmerz brauche den er mir zufügt, ja ihn sogar willkommen heiße, lässt einen Anflug von Dankbarkeit in mir aufsteigen, etwas von dem ich nie geglaubt hätte es jemals im Bezug auf Ethin zu empfinden. Es macht ihn zwar keineswegs sympathischer, aber auf einmal wird unserer seltsamen Beziehung eine ganz neue Komponente hinzugefügt, die ich noch nicht recht einordnen kann. Überhaupt hätte ich nie gedacht einmal in eine Situation zu geraten in der ich mich ihm so rückhaltlos ausliefern würde.

Nur am Rande nehme ich wahr wie er irgendwann für eine Weile verschwindet. Ich frage mich zwar was er im Sinn haben könnte, muss die Überlegung jedoch bald wieder fallen lassen, weil all die unterschiedlichen Stellen, an denen mein Körper nun brennend, stechend oder auf andere Weise schmerzt, sich unüberwindlich in den Vordergrund meines Bewussteins drängen.

Widerstandslos schlucke ich als Ethin auf einmal wieder auftaucht und mir eine Phiole an die Lippen hält. Ein Heiltrank. Inzwischen sind mir so viele davon eingeflößt worden, dass ich sie oft bereits am Geschmack erkennen kann. Während sich mein Blick langsam wieder klärt merke ich, dass Ethin nach wie vor hier ist und mich nachdenklich betrachtet.

„Willst du mir jetzt sagen wieso du ganz offensichtlich der Meinung bist unbedingt eine Bestrafung zu brauchen?"

„Nein." Antworte ich abweisend.

„Tisraen?"

Diese Annahme überrascht mich. Den armen, eingesperrten Tisraen hatte ich bis gerade völlig verdrängt, viel zu sehr in Anspruch genommen von den eigenen Problemen um weiter an seine Lage zu denken.

„Nein."

„Wird es dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

Würde er mir etwa helfen sollte das der Fall sein? Wie ironisch. Andererseits helfe ich ihm auch indem ich mich zur Verfügung stelle um seine Leere im Griff zu halten. Was mich wiederum zu einer anderen Frage bringt.

„Du hast nicht wirklich vor jetzt alle zwei Tage hier aufzutauchen oder?" Erkundige ich mich, zu erschöpft für wirklichen Ärger, aber auch nicht willens einen so eng gesteckten Zeitplan einfach hinzunehmen. Ethin schüttelt den Kopf, geht zu meiner Erleichterung ohne weiteres nachbohren auf den jähen Themenwechsel ein.

„Nein. Normalerweise sollte alle vier Tage ausreichen."

„Und weshalb bist du heute hier? Doch nicht aus Sorge um mein Wohlergehen oder."

„Sharya wird morgen eintreffen." Erläutert er nach einer kurzen Pause, mit einem Gesicht so glatt und ausdruckslos, dass ich ganz genau weiß wie sehr ihn diese Begegnung beschäftigt. Also hegt er doch noch Gefühle für sie. Es erscheint mir bizarr, dass er dazu noch fähig sein sollte. Wieso kann nicht einmal etwas in meinem Leben ganz einfach und simpel sein?

„Wie schön für dich." Sage ich gehässig in dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis ihn zu verletzen. „Dann steht euch ja eine glückliche Wiedervereinigung bevor."

Dann geschieht etwas dass mich ehrlich überrascht. Statt wie erwartet zurückzuschlagen und eine gleichermaßen bösartige Bemerkung zu machen tritt Ethin den Rückzug an, erhebt sich und verlässt das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort. Völlig perplex angesichts dieser Reaktion starre ich noch eine ganze Weile auf die geschlossene Türe, auch nachdem er längst weg ist.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Drow no mine... (Gehirninvalidismus wegen zu vieler Disclaimer…)

* * *

A/N: Eigentlich sollte ich weder lesen noch schreiben noch irgendwelchen anderen Spaß haben, aber es geht einfach nicht anders... morgen früh muss ich sowieso viel zu früh aufstehen!

Nun ja danke für alle lieben Kommentare. Die Verlobte sträubte sich wie gesagt...

* * *

** C**

**Ankunft**

**C **

Erst am Morgen fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich mich eigentlich um ein Bad kümmern wollte. Diese Gelegenheit habe ich wohl eindeutig verpasst. Bleibt mir also auch heute nichts anderes übrig als ausgiebig Gebrauch vom regelmäßig nachgefüllten Wasser im bereitstehenden Krug zu machen. Auf ein Frühstück verzichte ich, da mir der Gedanke an Gesellschaft oder eine Begegnung mit Vetesh jeglichen Appetit verdirbt. Stattdessen begebe ich mich mit leicht mulmigem Gefühl zu Lenwes Räumen.

Ob dieser Krieg bald vorbei sein wird, nun da eine der beiden menschlichen Städte zum größten Teil abgebrannt ist? So weit ich gestern beim Essen aus den Fetzen geflüsterter Gerüchte entnehmen konnte, haben sich zumindest die Drow in absolut typisch gewissenloser Eigennützigkeit aus dem Konflikt zurückgezogen und ihre gefährlich geschwächten Alliierten sich selbst überlassen. Es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn sie nun einen anderen Weg fänden, mit der siegreichen Stadt trotz allem den zuvor bestehenden Handel fortzusetzen. Wie Katzen scheinen die meisten von ihnen immer auf die Füße zu fallen. Ob das auch für meinen Herrn gilt? Sucht er inzwischen wirklich nach mir oder ist er noch auf der Flucht?

Die Enttäuschung, die in unwillkürlich mir aufsteigt als ich daran denke, dass er es vielleicht nicht tut ist genau so irrational wie meine Sehnsucht nach ihm. Würde ich wirklich unbedingt zu ihm zurück wollen gäbe es durchaus Dinge die ich tun könnte um den Prozess zu beschleunigen. Ärgerlich über mein eigenes widersprüchliches Verhalten versuche ich mir wieder einmal klar zu machen, dass ich mich geistig von ihm lösen muss. Leider ist es ein weiter Weg von dieser Erkenntnis zur wirklichen Umsetzung, wie weit, dass wird mir erst allmählich klar. Während ich wieder und wieder dabei versage.

Für den Moment steht mir allerdings erst einmal etwas ganz anderes bevor. Ich werde Vetesh gleich gegenübertreten müssen und habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie er nach meinem gestrigen Ausrutscher reagieren wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass seine Reaktionen nicht allzu offensichtlich sind, denn falls Lenwe herausfindet was ich getan habe, kann ich mich wahrscheinlich auf eine recht unangenehme Strafpredigt gefasst machen. Viel zu spät geht mir auf, dass es klug gewesen wäre zuerst mit Vetesh zu sprechen, eine Chance die ich jetzt vertan habe. Woher habe ich nur dieses unglückselige Talent mich jederzeit in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?

Vielleicht habe ich aber doch Glück, denn gerade als ich nur noch wenige Schritte von Lenwes Tür entfernt bin, kommt auch Vetesh aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung herangehetzt.

„Ah gut!" Keucht er außer Atem als er mich erblickt. „Dann bin ich nicht der Einzige der zu spät ist! Ich wollte dich noch abholen, aber es war keine Zeit mehr."

Zu spät! Der Schock den seine Worte in mir hervorrufen überlagert für eine Sekunde alles andere. Meister Shenjal hat es gehasst wenn ich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, irgendwo zu spät eintraf. Eine Eigenschaft die schnell dazu geführt hat, dass ich regelmäßig auf ihn warten musste, aber wenigstens nicht bestraft wurde. Erstarrt vor lauter Schreck wie ich bin, verpasse ich den richtigen Augenblick den anderen Lehrling zur Rede zu stellen bevor er auch schon hektisch anklopft, seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade nicht auf solch triviale Dinge gerichtet wie einen gestohlenen Kuss.

Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet öffnet Lenwe gleich darauf und ist mit der knappen Aufforderung ihm zu folgen auch sofort an uns vorbeigerauscht, eilt mit großen Schritten den Gang hinunter.

„Das nächste mal achtet bitte auf Pünktlichkeit," ermahnt er uns streng, sobald wir endlich aufgeholt haben. „Ich hege nicht den Wunsch wegen euch zu spät zum Empfang zu erscheinen und einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Wir haben noch viel zu tun bevor Lady Sharya eintrifft."

Ich kann seinen Ton nicht ganz einordnen, habe aber den Eindruck dass er gereizt ist und in Gedanken bereits an einem ganz anderen Ort, dort wo wir eigentlich längst sein sollten um unsere Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Die unwillkürliche Anspannung in Erwartung von Strafe ist bereits so sehr Teil von mir geworden, dass ich sie kaum noch bewusst wahrnehme.

Den Rest des Morgens verbringen wir damit hin und her zu eilen um Botschaften zu transportieren oder auch mit dem Versuch ungeahnt widerspenstige Dekoration aus frischen Efeu und anderem Grün im ganzen Haus zu verteilen. Der ganze Aufwand erscheint mir leicht übertrieben, aber möglicherweise hat Ethins Vater ja das Bedürfnis auf diese Weise die voraussichtlich äußerst unangenehme Verhaltensweise seines Sohnes etwas aufzufangen. Eine etwas hilflose Geste, die nur allzu deutlich macht, wie wenig sie mit ihrem zurückgekehrten Sohn anzufangen wissen.

Gerade als ich etwas freie Zeit habe und sie nutzen will um nach Vetesh zu fahnden, damit ich endlich herausfinde welche Spuren mein kleiner Kontrollverlust bei ihm hinterlassen hat, teilt mir einer der Diener mit, dass Meister Lenwe im Westflügel sei und mich so bald wie möglich zu sehen wünsche. Mit dem Beginn leichter Unruhe im Nacken begebe ich mich daraufhin auf den Weg zu ihm.

Diese Unruhe wandelt sich augenblicklich zu dem flauen Gefühl beginnender Panik als ich ihn endlich gefunden habe, denn dieser scharfe, prüfende Blick den er mir zuwirft kann eigentlich nur eins bedeuten. Er weiß es! Aber woher?

„Komm." Fordert er mich kühl auf und begibt sich tiefer in die offenbar weniger genutzten Teile des Hauses, denn auf einmal nimmt die hektische Aktivität um uns herum ab, bis wir schließlich allein einen stillen, fast kahlen Flur entlang eilen. Was hat er bloß vor? Ich wage es nicht ihn danach zu fragen, sondern folge stumm seinen langen Schritten. Fast befürchte ich schon in plötzlicher, irrationaler Angst er will mich einsperren als wir auf eine Tür zusteuern neben der ganz offensichtlich ein Wächter postiert ist, aber zu meiner Überraschung führt Lenwe mich stattdessen daran vorbei, in den direkt daneben angrenzenden Raum.

Ich bin keineswegs beruhigt als er einen geräuschdämpfenden Zauber über die Tür legt kaum dass ich sie hinter mir geschlossen habe, aber ich habe auch gelernt jedwede Strafe hinzunehmen ohne zu protestieren und so bleibe ich lediglich abwartend stehen als er sich mir wieder zuwendet, die Miene nun offen ärgerlich.

„Gestern bin ich von drei verschiedenen Personen angesprochen worden, die dich mit, wie sie sagten, seltsamem Gesichtsausdruck, durch das Haus haben laufen sehen. Dann bist du weder in der Bibliothek noch zum Abendessen erschienen und ich machte mir Sorgen als ich bei meiner nächtlichen Rückkehr davon erfuhr. Als ich heute deinen Mitlehrling fragte was geschehen sein könnte erzählt er mir du hättest dich nicht wohl gefühlt, wird dabei aber auf der Stelle so rot dass ich ihm kaum glauben kann, da er ganz offensichtlich lügt."

Seine Züge verhärten sich als er fragt: „Was hast du getan dass ihn so durcheinander bringt Evoe?"

Einen Augenblick lang verschlägt es mir die Sprache. Am liebsten würde ich ebenfalls lügen und sagen es wäre gar nichts geschehen, aber mir ist bewusst, dass Lenwe mich durchschauen würde wie eine Glasscheibe.

„Ich habe ihn geküsst Herr." Erkläre ich und balle dabei die Fäuste um mich davon abzuhalten angstvoll zurückzuweichen als er daraufhin ein wütendes Zischen von sich gibt. So schnell dass es unheimlich ist hat er sich jedoch wieder beruhigt und gibt nur ein knappes, beängstigend ruhiges: „Schau gut hin was ich dir jetzt zeige," von sich, bevor er eine komplizierte Geste in Richtung der Wand die an das bewachte Zimmer grenzt vollführt. Mit schmalen Augen bedeutet er mir näher zu treten und auf die nun durchsichtige Mauer zu blicken.

Der folgende Anblick wirkt auf mich ungefähr so, wie ein großer Eimer Eiswasser. Die spärliche Zahl an Möbeln, die noch verblieben ist, liegt in einem Bild der Verwüstung überall ausgebreitet und es sieht aus als sei ein wilder Troll durch den ganzen Raum getobt. Inmitten dieser trostlosen Trümmer hockt Tisraen zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und wiegt sich langsam vor und zurück. Arme die völlig zerkratzt sind und voller blauer Flecken, schlingen sich fest um seine Knie. Die wirren Haare hängen ihm wild vor dem Gesicht und verdecken mir die Sicht darauf, aber ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an die wahnsinnige Verzweiflung in seinem Blick als er auf mich losging um den Ausdruck jemals wieder zu vergessen.

Spätestens jetzt verliere ich jede Hoffnung ihn irgendwann einmal wieder so zu erleben wie er früher war. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er bald jeden Lebenswillen verliert und dann einfach dahinsiechen wird bis er stirbt. Die Drohung ist so klar und deutlich als hätte Lenwe mir ins Gesicht geschlagen und obwohl er mich weder berührt oder auch nur angeschrieen hat wird mir beinahe schwindelig vor Angst. Mein spontaner, unsicherer Schritt rückwärts wird gestoppt, durch den unüberwindlichen Körper meines Meisters hinter mir und seinen starken Arm, der sich nun doch um meine Schultern legt, locker genug als das ich ihn augenblicklich abschütteln könnte, sollte ich das wagen, aber das tue ich nicht.

„Niemand berührt dich," flüstert er mir ins Ohr, leise aber mit unüberhörbarer Härte. „Niemand außer mir."

„Niemand außer euch Herr," wiederhole ich heiser vor Furcht, den Blick noch immer auf die hoffnungslose, kauernde Gestalt Tiraens gerichtet. Etwas anderes zu sagen wäre tödlich, das weiß ich. In dem Versuch meine Lüge zu vertuschen lasse ich es zu, dass genau diese Furcht durch die regungslose Maske bricht, hinter der sich sonst meine Gefühle verbergen, während gleichzeitig meine Gedanken rasen. Was tue ich nur mit Ethin? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass es nicht auffallen wird. Alle vier Tage! Was mache ich bloß?

„Es tut mir leid Herr."

Die wimmernden Worte entschlüpfen mir wie von selbst. Die obligatorische Reue, die ich zeigen muss, selbst wenn die Gründe dahinter andere sind als sie sein sollten.

„Wir werden sehen wie leid es dir tut," bemerkt Lenwe kalt und löst sich wieder von mir. Frei aber doch nicht frei. „Geh und hilf weiter bei den Vorbereitungen."

„Sofort Herr."

Mit gesenktem Kopf entferne ich mich, froh ihm nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen und vielleicht doch noch mein Geheimnis zu verraten.

Nichts hat sich geändert, denke ich bitter während ich zurückeile zu der geschäftigen Betriebsamkeit im anderen Teil des Hauses. Nach wie vor bin ich Besitz mit dem man verfahren kann wie es einem beliebt. Wieso hatte ich mir nur eingebildet das würde sich ändern bloß weil ein unwissender Junge nett zu mir war? Ich möchte laut aufschreien vor lauter Machtlosigkeit, aber ich darf nicht.

Bei Meister Shenjal war meine Position wenigstens für alle Welt klar zu erkennen, aber hier... diese Heimlichkeit und das Versteckspielen geben mir mehr denn je das Gefühl in einem Käfig gefangen zu sein, nur dass ihn diesmal niemand außer mir sehen kann. Gefangen auf halbem Wege zurück zu einem normalen Leben. Im Augenblick ist diese Erkenntnis etwas, dass eine ohnmächtige Wut in mir weckt an der ich fast zu ersticken glaube.

Ich will nicht, scheint alles in mir zu schreien. Ich will selbst entscheiden wann ich mich wem unterwerfe! Erstaunt bleibe ich bei diesem Gedanken stehen, denn das ist es was mir die ganze Zeit gefehlt hat, das Puzzleteil das ich noch brauchte. Überhaupt zu erkennen, zu wissen was ich will ist sonderbar befreiend, selbst wenn ich damit meiner Freiheit kein Stückchen näher bin hilft es doch ein Ziel zu haben an dem ich mich orientieren kann. Es ist nicht der Akt der Unterwerfung an sich sondern die Tatsache, dass ich dazu gezwungen bin mich zu beugen, ob es mir recht ist oder nicht. Ich will die Macht für mich selbst zu entscheiden für wen und wie lange ich auf die Knie falle und gehorche.

Allerdings bedeutet dieses Wollen auch dass ich nicht hier bleiben kann. Bei Lenwe. Es bedeutet, dass ich Ethin helfen muss die Sache mit unseren Meistern zum Abschluss zu bringen, denn sobald ich mich aus dem Schutz des Hauses Sestrainie entferne wird Meister Shenjal mich finden, da bin ich mehr als sicher. Auch wenn ich ihn vermisse, so möchte ich doch nicht zu der alten Situation zurückkehren, soviel ist mir gerade klar geworden. Aber was wäre wenn die Situation anders aussähe? Wenn ich bei ihm sein und dennoch meine Freiheit bewahren könnte?

Die folgenden Stunden verbringe ich mit derart angestrengtem nachdenken, dass ich hinterher nicht einmal genau sagen kann was ich getan habe während sich in meinem Kopf Pläne und Möglichkeiten überschlagen, verworfen werden und in anderer Form wieder auftauchen. Am Ende ist mir eins klar. Ich muss mit Ethin sprechen, denn alleine werde ich niemals alles verwirklichen können. Aber einen ersten Ansatz habe ich gefunden und das ist alles was ich brauche um so lange hier durchzuhalten wie es nötig ist. Ich werde gehen. Wohin das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde dieses Haus verlassen. Die Tatsache, dass dies ganz allein meine eigene Entscheidung ist, macht mich umso entschlossener sie auch zu verwirklichen. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät doch noch die Kontrolle über mein Leben zu gewinnen und endlich meinen wirklichen Platz zu finden.

Die einzige Schwierigkeit an all diesen Ansätzen und Planungen ist, dass Ethin zur Zeit leider ganz andere Sorgen hat als sich irgendwo mit mir in eine Ecke zurückzuziehen und zu Beraten. Ich werde warten müssen. Oder ich kann bereits ein wenig Vorarbeit leisten, geht mir auf, als ich Elavelynral von weitem sehe, wie er sich aus einem Pulk aufgeregt gestikulierender Diener löst und in Richtung des Westflügels strebt. Jetzt da ich weiß wer sich dort befindet kann ich mir denken wohin er gehen wird. Und es ist ganz in meinem Sinne, denn gerade Tisraen ist es der bei ihm am ehesten als Druckmittel fungieren kann. Schließlich hat er bereits offenbart dass er sich schuldig fühlt an dessen Zustand.

Ob ich ihn so weit bringen könnte das er sich Meister Geryn freiwillig ausliefert? Es wäre zwar äußerst schwierig und delikat, aber gleichzeitig auch ein Umstand der vieles sehr erleichtern würde. Tisraen selbst war schließlich auch wahnsinnig genug um es zu tun.

Entschlossen es zu versuchen folge ich dem Kommandanten bis kurz vor die Tür. Erst einige Meter davon entfernt bemerkt er mich überhaupt. Nicht dass das schlecht wäre, denn er sieht keineswegs glücklich aus über meine Gegenwart.

„Kommandant!" Rufe ich aus, bevor er mich wegschicken kann. „Es tut mir leid euch zu stören aber ich...," eine kunstvolle Pause, „ich wollte nur sagen," er schaut mir misstrauisch entgegen, „es tut mir leid Kommandant."

„Was?"

Unwillig wendet er sich mir nun doch zu, seine eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit bereits bei der Person hinter der bewachten Tür.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Das ich... das alles so gekommen ist. Ich hätte euch eine glücklichere Wiedervereinigung eurer Familie gewünscht nachdem sich Tisraen so selbstlos dafür geopfert und so schrecklich gelitten hat."

Er starrt mich einige Zeit sehr seltsam an, während Selbstvorwürfe, Verzweiflung und Anklage sich in seinem Blick vermischen zu einer undefinierbaren Mischung.

„Wieso?" Fragt er schließlich langsam, unter den neugierig gespitzten Ohren der Wache neben uns. "Wieso ist er so? Weder du noch mein Bruder hatten einen ähnlichen Zusammenbruch. Wieso gerade Tisraen?"

Die wieder aufkeimende Wut über diese scheinbare Ungerechtigkeit ist deutlich aus seinen Worten herauszuhören. Ich denke dabei allerdings an den gestrigen Abend und die seltsame Abhängigkeit, die Ethin und mich nun zu verbinden scheint. Was wäre wohl geschehen wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre oder ich nicht zur Verfügung gestanden hätte? Wir beide könnten uns ebenso leicht dort hinter Schloss und Riegel befinden.

„Ich hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen sollen!"

Emotionen entladen sich als Elavelynral unvermittelt die Fäuste ballt und hart gegen die Wand schlägt. Diesmal zucke ich nicht mehr zusammen, denn ich weiß dass diese Wut mehr gegen ihn selbst als gegen mich gerichtet ist und genau das hoffe ich ausnutzen zu können. Die Ethik eines solchen Vorhabens stelle ich schon gar nicht mehr in Frage, in meiner jetzigen Sicht von Moral ist es seine eigene Schuld wenn er unvorsichtig genug ist sich von mir manipulieren zu lassen. Es ist nötig um meine eigene Freiheit zu sichern und schließlich hat auch niemand jemals auf mich Rücksicht genommen. Wenn ich etwas will, dann muss ich es mir selber nehmen, soviel habe ich im letzten Jahr gelernt.

„Macht euch keine Vorwürfe über Dinge die längst geschehen sind Kommandant." Bitte ich ihn sanft. „Ihr habt ihn gehen lassen und nun ist es nicht mehr zu ändern."

Scheinbar mitfühlend sind dies doch genau die Worte die ihn weiter in seine Verzweiflung treiben werden. Er soll sich Vorwürfe machen. Je mehr desto besser, denn dann wird er umso empfänglicher sein für den Vorschlag der Sühne.

„Es schmerzt mich euch so zu sehen, nachdem ihr mir gegenüber nur selbstlos gehandelt und mein eigenes Leben gerettet habt indem ihr euch in Gefahr brachtet."

Er wirkt ein wenig ungläubig, aber das ist zu erwarten gewesen nach meinen bisherigen Reaktionen ihm gegenüber.

„Ich mag es bisher nicht gewürdigt haben, da ich noch zu sehr unter dem Einfluss meines Herren stand, aber mittlerweile ist das anders, denn ich bedaure meine anfängliche Unhöflichkeit und ich bin euch sehr dankbar für die Befreiung aus seiner grausamen Herrschaft. Wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann, dann wäre es mir eine Ehre."

Unsicher schaue ich zu Boden. Hoffentlich war das nicht zuviel des Guten! Wenn er nun das Gefühl bekommt ich machte mich lustig über ihn dann wird das meinem Plan gar nicht förderlich sein. Aber nein, er scheint sogar bewegt und schluckt sichtlich.

„Ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme," flüstert er und atmet tief durch um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Bitte entschuldige mich."

„Natürlich Kommandant."

Mit einem respektvollen Nicken trete ich zurück und lasse ihm seine Ruhe. Mehr wird es fürs erste auch nicht brauchen. Soll er sich mit dem grausamen Anblick des leidenden Tisraen quälen so lange er möchte.

In Überlegungen versunken wie ich am besten unauffällig an Ethin herankomme mache ich mich auf den Rückweg um nicht durch allzu lange Abwesenheit Lenwe noch mehr zu verärgern, denn ich kann es mir keinesfalls leisten ihn jetzt zu misstrauisch zu machen. Der Rest des Tages verfliegt in letzten Vorbereitungen und schließlich finde ich auch endlich heraus, dass ich für ein Bad die Diener bitten muss mir heißes Wasser zu bringen oder mich wie alle anderen auch in das große Waschhaus zu begeben habe.

Da ich kaum erwarten kann dass mir neben all den anderen Dingen die zu tun sind auch noch jemand Wasser hinterher trägt, nehme ich mir vor, eben diesem Waschhaus später einen ausgiebigen Besuch abzustatten. Die Entspannung werde ich wahrscheinlich auch brauchen nachdem ich das für den heutigen Abend geplante Bankett durchgestanden habe. Auch wenn erst wenige Tage seit dem spontanen Fest zu Ethins Rückkehr vergangen sind scheint es niemand erwarten zu können endlich wieder mit dem feiern anzufangen. Angeblich soll sogar getanzt werden, etwas vor dem mir graut, weil es Erinnerungen an andere Tänze weckt die ich vollführen musste. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich eine Möglichkeit finden werde mich vorher heimlich davonzustehlen.

Irgendwann gegen Nachmittag streben wie auf ein stilles Kommando hin auf einmal alle in Richtung Hof. Aufgeregtes Getuschel bricht aus, dem ich entnehme, dass die Lady und ihre Begleitung jeden Augenblick eintreffen werden. Neugierig auf Ethins Reaktion lasse ich mich vom generellen Strom mittreiben und ergattere schließlich einen Platz unter dem überhängenden Dach, von dem aus ich eine relativ gute Sicht auf die Stelle habe, wo er sich bereits samt Familie und deren Beratern aufgebaut hat.

Keiner in der kleinen Gruppe ist wirklich entspannt, auch wenn sie sich alle beinahe krampfhaft diesen Anschein zu geben versuchen. Und ironischerweise ist es wieder einmal Ethin selbst der den unbewegtesten Eindruck erweckt, mit verschlossenem Gesicht und typisch aufmerksamer Haltung, scheinbar gelassen, aber bereit beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr zurückzuzucken. Selbst Lenwe schaut sich fortwährend mit leichter Nervosität im Blick um als glaube er Lady Sharya würde plötzlich vom Himmel fallen, statt wie ein gewöhnlicher Reisender durch das Tor geritten zu kommen.

Er kann jedoch beruhigt sein, denn schon bald kann man in einiger Entfernung leise das fröhliche Klingeln von Glöckchen vernehmen, mit denen das Geschirr der Pferde verziert sein muss, die unsere Gäste reiten. Um mich herum brechen daraufhin wilde Spekulationen aus über das was nun geschehen mag. Natürlich wissen alle Mitglieder des Haushaltes, dass die Situation keine einfache ist. Gerüchte verbreiten sich hier in Windeseile und so ist bereits jeder der Meinung ausführlich über den desolaten Geisteszustand des verlorenen Sohns informiert zu sein. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen welche Geschichten wohl über mich selbst im Umlauf sein mögen.

Schließlich, nach einer unendlich lang erscheinenden Zeit des Wartens erreicht die Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge schließlich den Eingang zum Hof, woraufhin spontaner Jubel ausbricht und gleichzeitig die Spannung sprunghaft anzusteigen scheint. Sharya ist, trotz meiner Unkenntnis ihrer Person, selbst für mich schon auf den ersten Blick leicht zu erkennen. Sie sticht mit einer voluminösen Kupferroten Haarmähne unverkennbar zwischen den acht blonden Kriegern heraus, die sie begleiten und einen schützenden Kreis um sie gebildet haben, der jedoch aufbricht kaum dass sie das Tor passieren. Ihre Koordination ist bewundernswert denke ich, doch fast sofort ist meine Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt, denn sobald sie auf die versammelte Familie Sestrainie zustrebt wendet sich Ethin ohne jegliche Vorwarnung um und flüchtet durch die überraschte Menge hindurch in Richtung Haus.

Ihre Selbstbeherrschung beeindruckt mich, denn Lady Sharya schafft es trotz der resultierenden Aufregung ihren Weg in vollendeter Fassung, mit nur der winzigsten Andeutung eines Stockens fortzusetzen und sogar eine angemessene Begrüßung vorzubringen. Nach und nach setzen auch Freudenrufe und Jubel wieder ein, wenn auch mit einem unüberhörbar peinlich berührtem Unterton. Zumindest nach Außen hin scheint die Situation vorerst gerettet.

Ich verliere schnell das Interesse an den nun folgenden obligatorischen Begrüßungsreden und respektvollen Verbeugungen. Stattdessen fange ich an über Ethins Verhalten nachzugrübeln. Wenn seine normalerweise eiserne Selbstbeherrschung derart zusammenbricht muss er wirklich verzweifelt sein. Aber warum genau bringt ihn diese Frau nur so aus der Fassung? Hat er Angst vor ihr oder schämt er sich am Ende gar für dass was seine Vergangenheit aus ihm gemacht hat? In seinem Fall eine, wie ich finde, mehr als ungewöhnliche Regung.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob von Vetesh und mir als Lenwes Lehrlingen erwartet wird später bei ihm zu sitzen, daher beginne ich nach dem braunhaarigen Elfen Ausschau zu halten als irgendwann die Gruppe der Besucher im Hausverschwunden ist und die Versammelten Leute wieder auseinanderdriften um sich ihren letzten hastigen Vorbereitungen zuwenden. Die Idee mit ihm über das gestrige Vorkommnis zu reden behagt mir zwar nach Lenwes Drohung keinesfalls, aber letztendlich werde ich das ganze wohl früher oder später auf irgendeine Weise klären müssen.

Als ich Vetesh endlich finde bleibt mir glücklicherweise eine Aussprache erspart, denn er befindet sich in Begleitung seiner Schwester. Nun ja, sehr schrecklich kann er es ohnehin nicht gefunden haben, geht mir im Nachhinein auf als die beiden mich lächelnd heranwinken, wenn er sogar Lenwe für mich anlügt...

Zusammen mit den beiden verbringe ich die wenigen Stunden, die bis zum Bankett noch bleiben, damit in aller Eile die letzten Girlanden zu flechten, die heute den Tanzsaal schmücken sollen, eine Aufgabe zu der so ziemlich jeder abkommandiert wird, der auch nur den leichtesten Anschein macht gerade nichts anderes zu tun zu haben. Ich gehe, einige Schritte von Vetesh entfernt, unzufrieden meiner Tätigkeit nach und habe noch immer nicht vor später zum Tanzen zu bleiben, besonders nicht nachdem ich mir an den Rosen alle Finger zersteche, während ich sie mehr schlecht als recht in das übrige dekorative Grün einfüge. Da war es ja angenehmer für Meister Shenjal staubige Regale zu putzen.

Diese Tortur nimmt uns bis kurz vor dem Beginn des ersten Ganges in Anspruch, so dass wir schließlich leicht außer Atem in dem großen Saal eintreffen, wo bereits der Großteil aller Anwesenden Platz genommen hat. Ich bin leicht irritiert wegen dieser knappen Zeitplanung, aber wenigstens erspart mir dieser Umstand ein längeres Warten unter den neugierigen Blicken der neuen Gäste. Unsicher folge ich meinem Mitlehrling, der sich zielsicher etwa zehn Schritt von unserem Meister entfernt auf einen von zwei freien Stühlen setzt. Da niemand protestiert sobald ich neben ihm Platz nehme, schätze ich, dass diese Entscheidung wohl die einzig richtige war.

Kaum lasse ich jedoch vorsichtig meinen Blick über die Lady Sharya und ihre Begleiter schweifen ereilt mich ein kleiner Schock. Bei ihrer Ankunft war es mir auf Grund der großen Distanz zwischen uns entgangen, aber hier, nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, kann ich deutlich erkennen, dass ihre Augen den gleichen ungewöhnlichen Bernsteinton aufweisen wie die meinen. Das Gefühl der schlechten Vorahnung, welches mich daraufhin überkommt lässt sich nur unvollkommen wieder abschütteln, so sehr ich es auch versuche.

Ethin ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Nicht das mich dieser Umstand überrascht, aber nachdem Sharya nun beginnt wiederholt zu mir hinüber zu schauen und dem plötzlichen, neuen Interesse an meiner Person nach zu urteilen, ganz offensichtlich gerade von ihrem Sitznachbarn über meine Herkunft aufgeklärt wird, wünsche ich mir sehr seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Besonders nachdem sie mir auch in der folgenden Stunde immer wieder kurze, nachdenkliche Blicke zuwirft. Ich kann mir nur zu gut denken was ihr gerade durch den Kopf geht! Aber da hat sie sich den Falschen ausgesucht, denn ich hege nicht die geringste Absicht mit irgendwem über Ethin zu sprechen und schon gar nicht mit ihr.

Stur starre ich schließlich auf meinen Teller hinab und ignoriere die besorgten Seitenblicke von Vetesh. Nach einer Weile des unruhigen Herumrührens in delikaten Speisen wandelt sich langsam ein großer Teil meines Unbehagens in Wut um. Hauptsächlich auf mich selbst, weil ich mich von den Umständen derart einschüchtern lasse. Kurz bevor das Dessert für beendet erklärt wird verschwinde ich unter dem Vorwand austreten zu müssen, auch wenn es mir um den Rest des wirklich köstlichen Karamellpuddings mit der hauchdünnen Kruste herzlich Leid tut. Aber so wunderbar er auch schmecken mag, die Gefahr einer Verpflichtung zur Konversation über Ethin oder meine jüngste Vergangenheit will ich dafür bestimmt nicht auf mich nehmen.

Nachdem ich endlich sicher aus der näheren Umgebung der Festhalle entkommen bin und noch schnell einen Kamm aus meinem Zimmer geholt habe, schlage ich den Weg zum Badehaus ein. Da wird in diesem Augenblick doch wohl kaum jemand sein der es nicht unbedingt muss. Die beste Gelegenheit also die ich in nächster Zeit bekommen werde um ungestört ein Bad zu nehmen. Leider erklingen Schritte hinter mir noch bevor ich überhaupt dort angelangt bin. Ich gehe ein wenig schneller, in der schwachen Hoffnung dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben, höre jedoch mit wachsendem Unwillen, dass die Person hinter mir ebenfalls schneller wird. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust mit jemandem zu reden. Wer auch immer es sein mag der mir gerade folgt, ich wäre sehr viel glücklicher wenn er mich in Ruhe lassen würde.

Einen Fluch unterdrückend hefte ich meinen Blick auf die Tür, die jetzt nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt ist und mache dass ich weiterkomme. Hastig quetsche ich mich hindurch, öffne sie nur so weit wie es gerade nötig ist damit ich hineinkomme und schaue mich um. Leider stehe ich in einem relativ weitläufigen, offen gestalteten Vorraum, der wohl dazu gedacht ist seine Sachen in den großzügig bemessenen, hölzernen Regalen unterzubringen, die die Wände säumen. Keine Möglichkeit mich auf die Schnelle zu verbergen offenbart sich meinen suchenden Augen.

Entschlossen endlich meine Ruhe zu haben gebe ich jeden Vorwand auf und renne, noch völlig angezogen, samt Schuhen und allem, auf den Vorhang am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. Dahinter empfängt mich die Aussicht auf ein Becken von den Ausmaßen eines kleinen Teichs. Eine Größe, die eigentlich gar nicht so ungewöhnlich ist, wenn man die Anzahl der Leute bedenkt, die in diesem Haushalt leben, die mich aber dennoch für einen Augenblick überrascht stocken lässt. Aufgrund des schwachen Hauchs von Magie, den ich wahrnehmen kann vermute ich, dass das leicht dampfende Wasser nicht nur auf diese Weise beheizt, sondern wahrscheinlich auch sauber gehalten wird. Zierliche Bänke am Rand des sauber gefliesten Beckens bieten eine praktische Ablage für Handtücher. Ein paar frische sind sogar noch da wie es scheint und liegen dort wie bestellt bereit. Gut für mich, denn ich habe völlig vergessen mein eigenes mitzubringen.

Hinter mir ertönt das Geräusch der Eingangstür, die gerade zufällt.

Augenblicklich bin ich geistig wieder ganz zurück in der Gegenwart. Die näher kommenden Schritte sagen mir deutlich, dass ich keine Zeit mehr habe einen ausgefeilten Plan zu formulieren und so tue ich das erste was mir einfällt. Ich beginne meine Kleidung abzulegen. Wer immer dort auch ist soll zumindest sehen, dass ich gerade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt bin. Besonders weit komme ich allerdings nicht. Meine Schuhe stehen unter einer der Bänke und die ersten Knöpfe meines Hemdes öffnen sich unter meinen geübten Fingern, da schiebt sich ein hellhaariger Kopf durch den Vorhang.

Der Funke des Wiedererkennens in den dunkelgrünen Augen lässt mich der Tatsache sicher sein, dass dieser Krieger, den ich als Mitglied von Sharyas Begleittrupp identifiziere, nach mir persönlich gesucht hat. Schickt sie mir also schon jetzt ihre Laufburschen hinterher? Ethin muss ihr wichtiger sein als ich angenommen hatte. Natürlich ist es taktisch recht klug von ihr, auf eine unauffällige Weise an mich heranzutreten und die ganze Angelegenheit diskret zu halten, aber allein dass sie offensichtlich wie selbstverständlich annimmt ich würde bereit sein ihr zu helfen ärgert mich. Das ist auch der Grund aus dem ich lediglich mit möglichst arroganter Miene eine schmale Braue hebe und dem anderen abwartend entgegenschaue. Der scheint ein anderes Benehmen erwartet zu haben, denn er räuspert sich unsicher und sagt dann steif: „Bitte verzeiht die Störung, aber Lady Sharya schickt mich, sie möchte euch um ein privates Gespräch zu bitten."

„Nein." Entgegne ich gelassener als ich es eigentlich bin und öffne unter seinem verdatterten Blick den nächsten Knopf. Wie ich ihn da so überrumpelt stehen sehe, überkommt mich auf einmal der heftige Drang zu lachen. Vielleicht ist es ja das was Meister Shenjal so daran reizt andere fortwährend zu provozieren. Es ist jedenfalls erstaunlich angenehm zur Abwechslung auch einmal der Überlegene zu sein.

„Wünscht ihr sonst noch etwas?" Erkundige ich mich milde, als er für einige Sekunden nichts tut außer mich verblüfft anzustarren. Der letzte Knopf meines Hemdes ist geöffnet. Elegant lasse ich es zu Boden gleiten. Vielleicht merkt er nun endlich, dass er hier nicht erwünscht ist.

Der plötzliche Anblick meines entblößten Oberkörpers scheint Sharyas Boten wirklich aus seinem Schockzustand zu reißen, aber leider nicht genug als dass er ginge. Stattdessen folgen in sehr kurzem Abstand ein großäugiger Blick über all die enthüllte Haut, ein schnelles, dezentes Erröten auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen und die beinahe schon anklagende Frage: „Aber wieso nicht?"

Am liebsten würde ich ihn nun anzischen er solle gefälligst gehen, aber ich glaube kaum dass er auf eine solch direkte Aufforderung eingehen würde. Offenbar muss ich ihn irgendwie anders loswerden. Leicht berauscht von dem ungewöhnlichen Gefühl der Überlegenheit, das sich in mir ausgebreitet hat, lasse ich mich dazu hinreißen einige Schritte auf ihn zu zu machen, bis der Abstand zwischen uns kaum noch eine Handbreit beträgt. Er wirkt auf einmal angespannt angesichts dieser unvermittelten Nähe.

„Ich mische mich nicht in Ethins Angelegenheiten." Raune ich ihm leise zu, bewusst einen samtigen Ton wählend, der knapp an der Grenze zur Anzüglichkeit liegt. Vielleicht lässt er sich auf diese Weise einschüchtern. Auch wenn ich ihm kaum bis zur Nasenspitze reiche wird er sich wahrscheinlich bedrängt fühlen durch die unerwartete Nähe. Seine folgenden Reaktionen sind zumindest recht vielversprechend, denn sobald er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem gerundeten Schatten in der Kurve meines Schlüsselbeins losgerissen hat macht er einen hastigen Schritt rückwärts.

„D... ich... entschuldigt mich." Murmelt er verstört und flieht dann geschlagen aus dem Bad. Ein Krieger, der mindestens doppelt so alt ist wie ich und mindestens dreimal so viele lebensgefährliche Kämpfe ausgestanden hat.

Endlich, denke ich nur zufrieden und verharre dort eine kleine Weile um diesen überraschenden Triumph auszukosten. Das leise Prickeln der Euphorie noch im Blut, streife ich nun auch die Hose ab und begebe mich in das angenehm warme Wasser. Das selbstzufriedene Grinsen, das auf meinem Gesicht Stellung bezogen hat, hält noch eine ganze Weile an. Zumindest für die nächsten paar Stunden kann ich es mir gönnen die Konsequenzen meiner Dreistigkeit ganz und gar zu ignorieren. Egal was Lenwe oder Ethin dazu sagen mögen, dieser Augenblick gehört ganz allein mir.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: siehe letztes Kapitel

* * *

A/N: So, bis zum nächsten Kapitel kann es wegen Besuch und letzter Prüfung möglicherweise doch wieder länger dauern. Man wird sehen...

* * *

**C **

**Begegnungen**

**C **

Bereits während ich dabei bin meine, nun endlich wieder angenehm sauberen, Haare zu kämmen und neu einzuflechten kann ich eine leichte Sorge nicht mehr ganz unterdrücken. Mein Benehmen vorhin war nicht unbedingt angebracht, auch wenn ich es um keinen Preis rückgängig machen will. Ich beschließe jedoch, dass diese Angelegenheit bis morgen warten kann und mache mich auf den Weg zurück zu meinem Zimmer. Alle Entspannung die mir dieses abendliche Bad eingebracht hat verfliegt jedoch auf der Stelle, als ich dort wieder einmal Ethin vorfinde, der neben der Tür auf dem Boden kauert.

„Hast du keine eigenen Räume?" Will ich giftig von ihm wissen und mache Anstalten sofort wieder hinauszutreten. Egal ob es eigentlich mein Zimmer ist, so lange der blonde Elf sich darin befindet bin ich lieber woanders. Leider reagiert er trotz seiner eigenen Überraschung wie immer unglaublich schnell und schlägt die Tür zu, so dass ich hastig meine Finger zurückziehen muss, wenn ich nicht will dass sie eingequetscht werden.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier?" Fauche ich ihn ungehalten an. Das ich eigentlich den ganzen Tag mit ihm reden wollte ist mir für den Augenblick vorerst entfallen.

„Ssshh! Sei still!" Zischt er und macht hektische Handbewegungen die mich wohl zum Schweigen bringen sollen.

„Was soll das?" Frage ich ihn mürrisch. „Du kannst dich sowieso nicht ewig vor ihr verstecken. Lass mich damit in Ruhe. "

Stumm starre ich auf ihn hinunter, aber er hat es sich offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt mir wie immer Probleme zu machen.

„Du musst mir helfen!" Sagt er in derart verzweifeltem Ton, das ich vor Erstaunen nur meine Augen aufreißen kann und einen automatischen Schritt rückwärts mache.

„Auf keinen Fall!"

Er scheint mich nicht zu hören.

„Rede mit ihr! Sag ihr sie soll gehen."

„Nein!" Fauche ich zurück und unterdrücke den Drang wie ein störrisches Kind mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Was wollen die beiden eigentlich von mir? Sie sollen ihre Angelegenheiten alleine regeln.

„Warum nicht?"

Das Gefühl schon zum zweiten Mal heute Abend das gleiche Gespräch zu führen ist zermürbend. Ethin werde ich durch simple anzügliche Aufdringlichkeit aber leider nicht los werden.

„Sie ist deine Verlobte, nicht meine." Beharre ich trotzdem auf meinem Standpunkt, was ihm jedoch augenscheinlich nicht einleuchtet.

„Derjenige den sie einmal geliebt hat ist schon lange ausgelöscht." Knurrt er mich an.

„Ach ja? Und wieso machst du dann bitte so ein Theater?" Frage ich hitzig. Irgendetwas muss noch übrig sein von den Gefühlen die zwischen den beiden einmal bestanden haben. Sonst würde Ethin kaum derart überreagieren. „Sag ihr das und ihr könnt getrennte Wege gehen."

Da jetzt habe ich ihn in die Ecke getrieben! Natürlich hätte ich mir denken können dass das Ethin gegenüber keine sonderlich kluge Taktik ist, aber ein wenig unerwartet kommt es schon als er auf einmal unvermittelt aufspringt und mir ein Messer an die Kehle setzt. Das ist selbst für ihn etwas drastisch.

„Fein dann gehe ich zu ihr," erklärt er gepresst, während ich ihn nur erstarrt anblicke „aber du wirst mitkommen."

„Du willst mich so durch das halbe Haus zwingen?" Zische ich entsetzt, aber Ethin würdigt mich keiner Antwort, sondern dreht mich lediglich geschickt herum, damit er die Klinge, für andere unauffällig, an meiner ungeschützten Seite positionieren kann und schiebt mich in Richtung Tür. Wäre ich besser ausgebildet hätte ich vielleicht in diesem Augenblick einen Versuch machen können mich zu befreien, aber wie immer muss ich mich seiner körperlichen Überlegenheit unterordnen. Ich habe es so satt! Innerlich laut fluchend lasse ich es zu dass er mich vorsichtig durch die Gänge bugsiert und hoffe dabei vergebens darauf, dass Jemand uns entgegenkommen wird, aber wie es scheint sind fast alle bei dem Fest und die wenigen, die hier noch unterwegs sind kann man zu leicht umgehen.

Zu gerne möchte ich einen Blitzschlag nach Ethin werfen, aber dazu brauche ich genug Zeit um zuerst etwas von dem Diamantstaub aus dem Beutel in meiner Tasche zu klauben und die kurze Formel zu sprechen. Mit einer Waffe direkt auf meiner ungeschützten Haut fehlt mir genau dieser Moment allerdings schmerzlich. Offenbar wird mir also gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben als mich seinen Wünschen zu beugen. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung was genau es ist von dem er so unbedingt will dass ich es ihr sage, aber im Augenblick wünsche ich mir nichts mehr als genau das Gegenteil davon zu verkünden und dabei so viel Schaden anzurichten wie nur irgend möglich.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag werde ich schließlich in einen mir unbekannten Raum befördert. Ihr Raum. Natürlich ist Sharya noch nicht anwesend. Sie kann schon allein aus Gründen der Höflichkeit ein Fest, das ihr zu Ehren veranstaltet wird nicht derartig früh verlassen wie ich es getan habe. Noch während ich überlege ob sich nicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit bieten wird zu entkommen bevor sie eintrifft hat Ethin mich auf das Bett gestoßen und meine Hände geschickt mit einer Vorhangkordel fest an den äußerst massiven Bettpfosten gefesselt. Voller Abneigung richte ich mich wieder auf so weit es geht und starre ich ihn an. Eine Weile erwidert er diesen Blick, bevor ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen scheint.

„Du hasst mich wirklich, nicht wahr?" Eigentlich ist es mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, doch ich lasse es mir nicht nehmen zu nicken, wütend wie ich gerade bin. Unbegreiflicherweise sieht es aus als beruhige ihn diese Aussage ein Stück weit, was nun aber genau das entgegengesetzte Gefühl auf meiner Seite auslöst.

„Was genau hast du vor?" Will ich misstrauisch von ihm wissen und wünsche mir dringendst die Hände frei zu haben. Ich kann den Diamantstaub fühlen, wie er dort nutzlos in meiner Tasche steckt und es frustriert mich über alle Maßen dass nicht herankomme. Ein paar Sekunden, ein bisschen Distanz und meine Hände sind alles was ich brauche! Aber Ethin ist natürlich nicht gewillt mir eine Gelegenheit zu bieten um mich zu befreien. Stattdessen tut er sein Bestes um mich effektiv abzulenken und krabbelt hinter mir auf die luxuriös breite Matratze, von wo er dann nah an mich heranrückt und die Arme um mich schlingt, so dass er, bequem an meinen Rücken gelehnt, das Kinn auf meine Schulter betten kann.

„Hast du denn nicht ein einziges Mal etwas anderes im Kopf? Lass mich!" Knirsche ich wütend und versuche jegliche Reaktion zu unterdrücken als er anfängt behutsam über meine Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Die Gänsehaut auf meinem Arm verrät mich jedoch und das leise Lachen an meinem rechten Ohr zeigt, dass Ethin es durchaus auch wahrgenommen hat.

„Das ist alles wofür ich die letzten hundert Jahre gut war." Bemerkt er zynisch, macht aber keine Anstalten sich zu entfernen. „Man gewöhnt sich daran. Und außerdem kannst du dich genauso wenig dagegen wehren wie ich." Murmelt er belustigt und fährt dabei mit seinen Lippen an meiner Ohrmuschel entlang, auf eine Art und Weise die durchaus geeignet ist mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben wenn er nicht bald damit aufhört.

„Bastard!" Zische ich und beuge mich ruckartig nach vorne um diesem gefährlichen Gefühl zu entkommen. „Willst du dass sie gleich wieder verschwindet? Das wird sie nämlich wenn sie dass hier sieht!"

„Also wirst du mit ihr reden?"

Habe ich das gerade gesagt? Nun ja, in gewisser Weise wahrscheinlich schon. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Genau wie Ethin selbst werde auch ich nicht ewig ausweichen können, sollte sie an ihrem Wunsch festhalten. Es ist besser diese Angelegenheit zu klären und den Kopf frei zu haben für die wichtigeren Dinge.

„Nur wenn du endlich deine Finger bei dir behältst."

Mit einem Seufzer als hätte ich von ihm verlangt seinen Arm abzuhacken löst er sich von mir und lässt sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst." Grummelt er missmutig und beginnt augenscheinlich damit es sich bequem zu machen, ohne mich dabei jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen. Unzufrieden muss ich erkennen, dass sich mir wohl keine Möglichkeit bieten wird freizukommen. Nachdem ich dies endlich akzeptiert habe, beschließe ich auf eine bessere Gelegenheit zu warten und es ihm vorerst gleichzutun, so weit wie es die Fesseln um meine Handgelenke erlauben und strecke mich aus um eine angenehmere Stellung einzunehmen. Möglichst ohne dabei Körperkontakt hervorzurufen und in bitteres Schweigen gehüllt.

Einem unwissenden Betrachter müssen wir ein sehr eigentümliches Bild bieten, dekadent drapiert, zwischen weichen Kissen und Decken, wie die Einladung schlechthin, doch die Anspannung ist trotz der verführerischen Hülle nach wie vor da. Unter der Oberfläche brodelt sie weiter, nur darauf wartend zu Ausbruch zu kommen.

Als sich schließlich die Tür öffnet geschieht kurioserweise erst einmal gar nicht viel. Einer der Begleiter Lady Sharyas kommt herein, macht einen Schritt in Richtung eines, penibel aufgeräumten, Schreibtisches, bevor er überrascht stehen bleibt und uns entgeistert anstarrt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen dreht er sich dann herum und verschwindet hastig wieder, als wäre er niemals hier gewesen.

Ein Satz wie „Willst du es dir nicht doch noch einmal anders überlegen" liegt mir auf der Zunge, doch ich lasse die Worte unausgesprochen. Es ist ohnehin zu spät. Ob ich will oder nicht, gleich wird sie kommen und anfangen Fragen zu stellen. Wahrscheinlich wird sowieso alles in einem schrecklichen Desaster enden. Wieso also all die Aufregung? Ich beschließe, dass es mir egal sein kann, was bei diesem Treffen herauskommt, solange meine Position in diesem Haushalt dadurch nicht gefährdet ist, was nicht der Fall sein dürfte, da Ethin mich unter Waffengewalt hergezwungen hat und ich daher kaum für irgendwelche Vorkommnisse verantwortlich gemacht werden kann. Zufrieden mit diesem Entschluss lehne ich mich wieder zurück um die unausweichliche Ankunft der rothaarigen Elfin zu erwarten.

„Manchmal bist du Meister Shenjal wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich."

„Wie bitte!" Frage ich sofort nach. Auf diese Art Äußerung war ich grade nicht unbedingt vorbereitet. Ethin zuckt mit den Schultern, trägt dabei aber einen leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.

„Er hat die gleiche sorglose Einstellung was Konflikte betrifft."

Ach, es passt ihm also nicht, dass ich nicht wie ein Nervenbündel erzittere aus lauter Furcht vor dem Kommenden? Seine Aussage veranlasst mich zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Ich glaube kaum dass die Gründe hinter unserer Einstellung dieselben sind." Bemerke ich spitz. Ethin zuckt bloß mit den schmalen Schultern.

„Glaub doch was du willst." Brummelt er mürrisch. Ihm scheint dies alles ausnahmsweise einmal mehr aufs Gemüt zu schlagen als mir. Kein Wunder eigentlich. Bei mir selbst stellt sich allerdings, jetzt wo ich es akzeptiert habe der Begegnung nicht mehr ausweichen zu können, eine gewisse Neugierde ein. Was mag diese seltsame Person nur vorhaben? Wahrscheinlich tue ich ihr Unrecht wenn ich sie so bezeichne, aber für mich ist jeder der sich freiwillig der Gefahr aussetzt die Ethin heißt, ein wenig seltsam.

„Dein Bruder hat Schuldgefühle."

Ich habe beschlossen vorerst über meinen Ärger bezüglich seiner brachialen Methoden hinwegzusehen und die Situation zu nutzen. Wer weiß was heute noch alles geschehen wird und wie lange es dauert bis ich wieder eine Gelegenheit bekomme mit Ethin zu sprechen. Er schaut mich mit dunkler Miene an.

„Noch nicht genug. Aber das wird sich ändern wenn er erst mal derjenige ist, der es diesem Perversen Nacht für Nacht recht machen muss."

Die Befriedigung, die ihm diese Vorstellung bringt ist nicht zu übersehen, aber das war nicht das was ich eigentlich meinte.

„Das mag ja sein," erkläre ich ungeduldig „aber darum geht es gerade gar nicht."

„Du planst etwas."

„Natürlich. Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum davon angefangen oder?"

Neugierde blitzt in den grünen Augen und für einen Augenblick ist er sogar von der bevorstehenden Ankunft Lady Sharyas abgelenkt.

„Erzähl."

Ich nicke.

„Wie gesagt, er hat Schuldgefühle wegen Tisraen," beginne ich. „Was wäre nun wenn er sich in den Kopf setzte verantwortlich zu sein für dessen Dummheit und zu glauben begänne er müsste dieses Unrecht wieder gutmachen indem er sich in eine ähnliche Situation begibt?"

Ethins ganze Haltung strahlt ungebrochenes Interesse aus. Nachdenklich legt er einen schlanken Finger an die Lippen.

„Du glaubst wirklich wir könnten ihn überzeugen freiwillig zu Meister Geryn zu gehen?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Es wäre schwierig und wir würden eine gewisse Zeit brauchen ihn so weit zu bringen, aber generell... ja das denke ich. Besonders wenn wir beide unabhängig voneinander auf ihn einwirken."

Ethin schaut mich forschend an.

„Wie es scheint hast du mehr gelernt als ich dachte," bemerkt er und beginnt leise zu kichern, ein unheimliches Geräusch, dass langsam in anschwellendes Gelächter übergeht.

„Allein die Vorstellung... großartig!" Japst er dazwischen, wird dann jedoch aus heiterem Himmel wieder ernst. „Natürlich wäre es vorteilhaft wenn Tisraen stirbt." Bemerkt er nüchtern, auf einmal wieder ganz geschäftlich. Pragmatisch wie er ist, hat er natürlich sofort den Aspekt zur Sprache gebracht, um den ich mir zwar auch bereits Gedanken gemacht hatte, dem ich jedoch nur ungern direkt ins Auge blicke.

„Ich glaube nicht das er noch lange durchhalten wird." Murmle ich ein wenig unbehaglich. „Die ständige Einsamkeit zerstört ihn von ganz allein."

„Wahrscheinlich tut sie das," stimmt er mir zu. „Während wir daran arbeiten sollten wir herausfinden wo die beiden Meister sich aufhalten. Am besten..."

Er bricht abrupt ab, als sich die Tür wieder öffnet. Beide fahren wir hoch und wenden augenblicklich alle Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung Eingang. Diesmal ist es wirklich Sharya, begleitet von gleich drei äußerst misstrauisch dreinblickenden Kriegern. Derjenige den sie mir nachgeschickt hat ist jedoch nicht darunter. Sollten wir geschmeichelt sein, dass sie uns offenbar für so gefährlich halten? Der Anblick scheint mir beinahe lächerlich, besonders da ich immer noch gefesselt bin und nur schwerlich fähig irgendetwas zu tun, dass ihr schaden könnte. Trotzdem, der Anblick dieser Augen die meinen so ähnlich sind, beunruhigt mich. Besonders da sie momentan weit aufgerissen und mit einer schrecklichen Verletzlichkeit direkt auf Ethin gerichtet sind, der seinerseits Anstalten macht sich hinter meinem Rücken zu verstecken.

„Ethinayren!" Ihr Flüstern, so leise es auch in Wirklichkeit sein mag, erfüllt auf sonderbare Weise den ganzen Raum. „Was haben sie dir nur angetan!"

Angesichts ihres offenkundigen Schmerzes und der allgemeinen Dramatik bin ich hin und her gerissen dazwischen entnervt die Augen zu verdrehen oder in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen. Keins von beidem wäre sonderlich angebracht in dieser Situation und so beiße ich mir hart auf die Lippe um alle Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Diese winzige Bewegung lenkt nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.

„Und ihr... ich dachte ihr wolltet nicht...," verwirrt bricht sie ab und ihr Blick wandert zu der Kordel, die sich noch immer um meine Handgelenke schlingt.

„Wollte ich auch nicht." Entgegne ich trocken und bin froh zu hören, dass meine Stimme mehr oder weniger gelassen klingt. Das letzte was ich will, ist dass diese Situation jetzt schon eskaliert.

„Möchtet ihr euch nicht setzen?" Frage ich im selben Augenblick da sie ein wenig hilflos wissen will: „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten Ethin?"

Unsere Blicke treffen sich, beide gleichermaßen unsicher wie man sich nun verhalten sollte. Hinter mir kann ich spüren wie der Angesprochene beginnt vor Anspannung zu beben. Nach so langer Zeit des Gehorchens und Duckens bin ich es nicht gewohnt Dinge in meine eigene Hand zu nehmen und warte in alter Passivität automatisch darauf was sie nun tun wird. Es dauert nicht lange, dann begibt sie sich mit traurigem Blick zu einem Stuhl, ein gutes Stück vom Bett entfernt und ich kann sehen wie ihre Hände zittern, auch wenn sie sonst noch einen recht gefassten Eindruck macht.

„Also gut," sagt sie. „Ich sitze."

Einige Zeit herrscht Stille, lediglich unterbrochen von dem Geräusch der Schritte, das die Krieger verursachen als sie sich stumm um den Stuhl herum gruppieren. Ethin stößt mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Was?" Knurre ich ihn gereizt an. „Du wirst mir schon sagen müssen was du willst. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen."

Mit einem wortlosen Zischen reißt er auf einmal meinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann ich gerade noch wahrnehmen wie der Rest der Anwesenden zusammenzuckt. Vielleicht weiß er selbst nicht genau was er eigentlich will.

„Alles!" Sagt er gepresst, aber sehr leise. „Erzahl es ihr. Alles."

Meint er wirklich dass was ich vermute? Aber wieso? Wieso sollte er verlangen dass ich ihn derart belaste! Ich will nicht darüber reden und damit alles noch einmal durchleben, aber gleichzeitig ist mir auch noch das Messer in Erinnerung, das Ethin noch irgendwo haben muss. In dieser Verfassung traue ich ihm durchaus zu es zu benutzen. Das lässt mir nur eine Wahl. Ich muss zumindest so tun als würde ich mich fügen, bis ich einen Weg finde meine Hände zu befreien.

„Schickt eure Männer weg."

Diese Forderung von mir ruft unterdrückten Protest hervor, doch auf einen nachdrücklichen Wink ihrer Lady hin verlassen die drei schließlich doch noch den Raum, mit Mienen äußersten Misstrauens, die andeuten, dass sie bei dem kleinsten dubiosen Geräusch mit gezogenem Schwert zurück stürmen werden. Und kaum fällt die Tür hinter dem Letzten zu, lässt Ethin auch endlich meine Haare los, ohne jedoch seine Hand von meiner Schulter zu entfernen. Angespannte Bernsteinaugen blicken mir in banger Erwartung entgegen.

„Schließt die Tür ab."

Kommentarlos, aber mit zunehmend unsicherem Blick erfüllt Sharya auch diese Forderung.

„Ihr werdet nicht mögen was ich euch über Ethin erzählen kann." Warne ich sie vor.

„Das akzeptiere ich."

So weit so gut. Sie muss es wissen, dass kann ich allein an der aufmerksamen Spannung sehen, die ihren ganzen Körper erfasst zu haben scheint. Es mag sie zerstören, aber sie kann genauso wenig davon ablassen wie vom Atmen.

„Schwört mir das nichts davon diesen Raum verlassen wird!"

Sie erbleicht sichtlich, antwortet aber mit nach wie vor fester Stimme.

„Ich schwöre bei meiner Ehre, dass alles was ihr berichtet unter uns bleiben wird."

Ob sie diesen Schwur später bereuen wird? Andererseits, vielleicht unterschätze ich sie auch und es steckt mehr Stärke hinter dieser zarten Fassade als man auf den ersten Blick glauben mag.

„Also gut," an dieser Stelle muss ich nun selbst erst einmal tief durchatmen. Ich hatte niemals vor über die Dinge zu sprechen die jetzt enthüllt werden sollen und tat bisher mein Bestes alle Erinnerung an diese grausame Erniedrigung zu verdrängen, aber vielleicht ist es an der Zeit dass ich meine vorherigen Einsichten umsetze und beginne diese rohe Kraft der Emotionen für etwas anderes als Selbstquälerei zu nutzen. Mir ist bewusst wie gefährlich dies für mich sein kann, Wut und Scham liegen in dieser Angelegenheit zu nah beieinander als dass ich sie klar trennen könnte. Nur allzu schnell könnte ich mich in der Defensive befinden. Keine angenehme Position gegenüber Ethin. Ich konzentriere mich trotzdem auf meinen Zorn und den Hass auf ihn und schiebe dieses Gefühl bewusst in den Vordergrund. Ich denke ja gar nicht daran mich so einfach von ihm einspannen zu lassen!

„Binde mich los."

Er lacht. Ein leichter Anflug von Hysterie liegt in dem Geräusch als es sich klirrend im Raum ausbreitet. Sharya rutscht unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl herum, ruft sich aber schnell wieder zur Ordnung und umklammert die Lehnen mit blutleeren Fingern. Steif und gezwungen still wie aus Marmor sitzt sie dort und ich bin sicher sie würde am liebsten aufspringen und die Worte aus uns beiden heraus schütteln.

„Noch nicht. Rede."

„Mach mich erst los." Beharre ich stur, mit so viel Gelassenheit wie nur irgend möglich. Jetzt auch nur das kleinste bisschen Angst oder Unsicherheit zu zeigen wäre sehr schlecht für mich.

„Telanth ol!" (sag es) Drängt Ethin hinter mir und verfällt vor lauter Anspannung ins Drow.

„Nau!" (nein) Antworte ich ohne es wirklich zu merken auf gleiche Weise, woraufhin er mich plötzlich an sich presst, beide Arme fest um meine Taille geschlungen und vor der Brust verkreuzt.

„Telanth ol!" Zischt er mir noch einmal drohend ins Ohr.

„Sonst was?" Zische ich gepresst zurück, meine Stimme nicht ganz so ruhig und beherrscht wie ich es gerne hätte. Doch er kommt nicht einmal dazu eine Antwort zu geben, denn Sharya ist offenbar am Ende ihrer Geduld angelangt, springt plötzlich auf und durchtrennt mit einem einzigen geschickten Hieb eines scharfen Dolches die Kordel um meine Handgelenke.

Und ich dachte es wäre hauptsächlich eine Sitte der Drow Waffen verborgen am Körper zu tragen. Einen Augenblick später sitzt sie bereits wieder in dieser gezwungen ruhigen Haltung auf dem Stuhl. Nur die Reste meiner Fesseln bezeugen dass sie sich überhaupt bewegt hat.

Nun sind meine Hände zwar frei, doch dafür graben sich Ethins Finger wie Krallen in meine Schultern. Es sieht aus als wolle er mich mit aller Gewalt hier festhalten. Seine Nähe lässt mich verhalten mit den Zähnen knirschen. Fehlt nur noch, dass er mir auch noch in den Nacken beißt. Aber ich denke für's Erste ist mein Spielraum leider ausgereizt. In der Hoffnung ihn vielleicht zu beruhigen und den unangenehm festen Griff ein wenig zu lockern drücke ich mich ein wenig näher an ihn und lasse eine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten. Ein leichtes Zittern durchläuft den schmalen Körper hinter mir und ich habe den Eindruck als sei er kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zeit mit meiner netten kleinen Erzählung zu beginnen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja in der Zwischenzeit doch noch unauffällig eine Hand in meine Tasche zu bekommen.

„Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt kann Ethin manchmal recht unangenehme Gesellschaft sein."

Mein beißender Ton tut nichts um die Atmosphäre zu entspannen, aber dass soll er auch gar nicht. Er ist ein Bastard! Halte ich mir innerlich vor und versuche mich weiter an meinem Zorn festzuklammern. Ich hoffe sie wird ihn hassen wenn wir hier fertig sind. Abgrundtief, so wie er es verdient hat. Dieser Gedanke gibt mir die Kraft die ich brauche um kalt lächelnd fortzufahren.

„Kurz gesagt, er ist völlig wahnsinnig, ein sadistisches Arschloch, Vergewaltiger und ein Mörder. Wünscht ihr Details zu hören oder soll ich euch das lieber ersparen."

Auch wenn sie nicht alles davon überrascht haben kann, wird die rothaarige Elfin auf dem Stuhl kreideweiß bei meinen Worten. Natürlich war es nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll ihr dies alles so einfach ins Gesicht zu sagen, aber wie soll man eine solche Information überhaupt mit Rücksicht weitergeben?

„Vergewaltigt?" Würgt sie ganz offensichtlich entsetzt hervor, mit einer Stimme brüchig wie Glas. „Wen...?"

Der pure Ekel und die Abscheu vor einer solchen Tat sind ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich nehme an es ist eines der schlimmsten Schicksale die sie sich vorstellen kann. Besonders gepaart mit dem Bild von Ethin, der seinen Klammergriff um meinen Oberkörper, in dem ich mich innerlich winde, immer noch nicht merklich gelockert hat. Dieser Umstand hält mich auch davon ab mit den Schultern zu zucken. Wenn er mich nur endlich loslassen würde! Meine Frustration über diese Lage entlädt sich in Richtung der schwächsten Position und ich fauche Sharya aggressiv an: „Möchtet ihr das wirklich wissen? Wir wollen doch nicht, dass eure sensible Befindlichkeit Schaden nimmt."

Ethin wird bezahlen dafür, dass er mich in diese Situation gebracht hat! Er soll seine verdammten Angelegenheiten selber regeln. Bastard!

„Wer war es?"

Ihre Stimme hält inzwischen das Versprechen von Tränen. Ein Umstand der mich nur noch mehr reizt. Am liebsten möchte ich um mich schlagen.

„Wer sagt dass es nur einer war?" spanne ich sie mit einer gewissen boshaften Befriedigung weiter auf die Folter. Ein gequältes Geräusch entschlüpft ihr. Die Anspannung muss beinahe unerträglich sein für sie. Wie sehr ich dies wohl in die Länge ziehen könnte? Schmale Finger graben sich nachdrücklich tiefer in meine Schultern. Nicht mehr lange also.

„Tisraen kennt ihr vielleicht sogar persönlich."

Ein leiser Entsetzenslaut ertönt aus Sharyas Richtung und ich schaue noch rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen wie sie eine ungesunde grünliche Färbung annimmt und sich neben den Stuhl erbricht. Erstaunlich wie unberührt meine Stimme immer noch klingt, trotz der wild durcheinander wirbelnden Emotionen in meinem Inneren. Seltsamerweise hilft mir der Anblick der aufgelösten Elfin aber mich selbst wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. Es ist fast als leide sie für mich mit und nehme mir etwas von den erdrückenden Gefühlen ab, die so unerträglich auf mich einstürzen. Eine Weile sitzt sie dort, leicht keuchend, den Kopf in den eigenen Händen geborgen, dann schaut sie wieder auf, eine verzweifelte Gewissheit in den Zügen.

„Das war noch nicht alles nicht wahr?"

Sie flüstert mehr als dass sie spricht, doch bei der momentanen Stille macht es kaum einen Unterschied. Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend wende ich mich mit meinen nächsten Worten an Ethin, schaffe es sogar hinter mich zu greifen und eine Hand in seinem Haar zu vergraben. Da wir bereits so eng beieinander sitzen ist es nicht mehr schwer mich in seinem Griff so weit herumzuwinden, dass meine Lippen seine Wange streifen wenn ich spreche.

„Hast du an sie gedacht als du mir das erste mal in die Augen schautest?" Schnurre ich samtig und werde dafür mit einem leisen Zischen seinerseits belohnt, was mich nur dazu bringt diese Taktik weiter zu verfolgen und mich aufreizend an ihn zu schmiegen. „Hast du dir vorgestellt das sie es wäre die sich unter dir windet und schreit?"

Ein nur halb unterdrücktes Stöhnen entkommt dem blonden Elfen hinter mir und ich kann spüren wie sich sein Zittern langsam verstärkt, während unsere Zuschauerin uns mit unmissverständlichem Abscheu mustert. Ich frage mich wie lange sie dieses bizarre Schauspiel aushalten wird.

„Was denkst du während du mich festhältst und zubeißt? Fragst du dich ob mein Blut so gut schmeckt wie ihres?"

Der provozierende Ton gepaart mit der körperlichen Nähe scheinen Ethin schließlich zu überwältigen. Ein Jahrhundert der härtesten Konditionierung das ich nun zu meinem Vorteil nutzen kann. Auch wenn ich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen meine Zähne zusammenbeißen muss als er die seinen nun wirklich in meinem Nacken versenkt. Zu meinem Glück ist das alles was es braucht um Sharya den letzten Rest ihrer Fassung zu rauben.

„Nein! Aufhören! Lass ihn sofort los!" Schreit sie und das nackte Entsetzen macht ihre Stimme schrill.

Ich kann mir trotz des pochenden Schmerzes ein schnelles Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als mein Plan aufgeht und Ethin mich daraufhin mit einem wütenden Knurren abrupt von sich schubst. Jetzt bin ich endlich frei zu tun was ich schon die ganze Zeit tun wollte. Noch während ich mich halb fallend halb nach vorne springend von ihm weg bewege, schließen sich meine Finger um das Beutelchen mit dem Diamantstaub. Ich muss schnell sein um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben mir auszuweichen, deshalb ist bereits die Hälfte der Beschwörung herausgestoßen bevor auch nur meine Hand aus der Tasche ist. Alles geht so schnell und am Ende ist es beinahe wie eine einzige Bewegung. Mich herumdrehen, dabei die Hand aus der Tasche reißen, ausholen und die Energie in seine Richtung entlassen.

Beinahe ungläubig beobachte ich wie der Blitz loszuckt und Ethin an der Schulter trifft, so dass er rückwärts vom Bett geschleudert wird. Einen schrecklichen, angsterfüllten Augenblick erwarte ich beinahe, dass er sofort wieder aufspringen und mich attackieren wird, doch das einzige was hinter dem großen Bett hervordringt ist ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen. Ich weiß ganz genau was er jetzt fühlt. Die Krämpfe sind schrecklich und der schwache Geruch von angesengtem Fleisch erinnert mich nur zu gut an die Gelegenheit zu der mein Meister beschloss mich diese Effekte aus erster Hand studieren zu lassen. Die Verbrennungen schmerzten mich noch Tage danach, bis er mich endlich heilte.

Erst jetzt nehme ich den Auffuhr vor der Zimmertür wahr, das heftige Pochen und laute Rufen der Krieger. Ein kleiner unbeteiligter Teil meines Gehirns fragt sich ob sie wohl die Tür aufbrechen werden, wenn ihnen nicht bald jemand öffnet. Für den Augenblick jedoch muss ich alle Beherrschung aufbringen um das hysterische Kichern zu unterdrücken, das unbedingt aus mir hervorbrechen will. Das Ausmaß der Befriedigung welches ich empfinde bei dem Gedanken Ethin Schmerzen zugefügt zu haben, erschreckt mich ein wenig, doch dann denke ich zurück an all die Gelegenheiten bei denen ich unterlegen war, bei denen er mich gequält und sich daran erfreut hat... er hat es verdient! Und ich werde es genießen so lange ich kann.

„Was hast du getan?"

Sharyas Stimme reißt mich aus der leicht abwesenden Stimmung die mich erfasst hatte. Sie ist kreideweiß und ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen, eine Hand noch immer in die Lehne des Stuhls verkrallt, von dem sie aufgesprungen ist. Ein kaum merkliches Zucken durchläuft sie als ich mich ihr zuwende. Die instinktive Verteidigungshaltung einer Kämpferin. Hält sie mich etwa für so unberechenbar?

„Er wird es überleben."

Ist das Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme? Ich muss hier weg, schießt es mir auf einmal durch den Kopf. Man wird mich anklagen für so einen Angriff! Oder nicht? Aber wo sollte ich hin? Ich habe keinen Platz an den ich fliehen könnte. Dumm! Wieso konnte ich nicht besser über die Folgen meiner Taten nachdenken? Was mache ich jetzt nur? Denk nach! Aber ich fühle mich wie erstarrt, unfähig zu koordiniertem Handeln. Das einzige was mir in diesem Zustand leicht fällt ist tränenreich um Verzeihung zu betteln. Aber ich bezweifle dass ich damit durchkommen werde. Nicht nachdem ich gerade so wunderbar bewiesen habe, dass ich keinesfalls so hilflos bin wie es den Anschein hat.

„Du blutest."

Automatisch wandert meine Hand zu meinem Nacken, an die Stelle wo Ethin vorhin zugebissen hat. Gemessen an dem was er mir bei früheren Gelegenheiten angetan hat ist es nicht besonders schlimm. Die Wunde blutet bereits kaum noch und auch wenn sie unangenehm pocht, wird sie sich bald geschlossen haben. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Hat er wirklich...?"

„Ja." Erwidere ich knapp und so scharf, dass sie es sich hoffentlich zweimal überlegen wird ob sie diese Frage weiter verfolgen möchte. Glücklicherweise tut sie das nicht. Stattdessen wirft sie einen traurigen Blick in Richtung Bett und schließt die Tür wieder auf. Es wirkt wie ein Abschied und vielleicht ist es das auch. War es dies was Ethin wollte, aber nicht über sich brachte?


	42. Zwischenspiel

Disclaimer: Erkennbare Charaktere und Orte gehören nicht mir.

* * *

A/N: Ok, eigentlich sollte ich wie besessen lernen... und wenn ich am Mittwoch durch die Prüfung falle kann ich nichtmal jemand anderem die Schuld geben.

* * *

**Zwischenspiel**

**Vergangenheiten**

„Erst das Gold!" Verlangte die abgerissene Gestalt vor mir mit einem Gebaren, dass halb Gier und halb Angst war. Insgesamt bot er einen Anblick, der kaum mehr als Verachtung in mir hervorrief. Ausgezehrt, die Haut fahl und stellenweise entzündet, tief eingesunkene, dunkel unterlaufene Augen in denen bereits ein unruhiges Flackern stand, das verriet wie nötig er die nächste Dosis Drogen hatte.

„Entweder du spuckst aus was du weißt oder ich häute dich wie die dreckige kleine Ratte die du bist." Erklärte ich ihm liebenswürdig und hoffte, dass dies deutlich genug gewesen war für das von Ziran und Dreammist zerfressene Gehirn des Halbmenschen vor mir. Was die andere Hälfte war konnte ich nicht recht ausmachen, auch wenn die Mischung offensichtlich in einer abstoßenden, leicht grünlichen Hautfarbe und seltsam unregelmäßig wirkendem Haarwuchs resultierte. Mit einiger Verspätung reagierte er auf meine unverhohlene Drohung und wich einen Schritt zurück, die Hände ruckartig vor den Oberkörper zuckend.

„Schon gut," nuschelte er undeutlich. „Kein Grund ärgerlich zu werden. Ich rede, ich rede."

Eine auffordernde Handbewegung war alles wozu ich mich herabließ.

„Am Hafen, da gibt es einen Sklavenhändler, der hatte einen Aufseher. Elf, groß und blond. Hieß genau wie der den ihr sucht."

„Lenwe."

Ein eifriges Nicken und die wiederkehrende Gier, die sich zurück auf die abgemagerten Züge schlich.

„Genau, genau. Ist schon ne ganze Weile weg. Keiner weiß wohin."

Es machte wohl nicht viel Sinn zu fragen wie lange genau „eine ganze Weile" war. Auf das Zeitgefühl eines Drogensüchtigen zu vertrauen war in etwa das selbe wie unbesorgt über Treibsand zu laufen. Aber zumindest gab mir dieses abgerissene Geschöpf einen Anhaltspunkt der mich zu einer anderen Informationsquelle führen konnte.

„Der Händler. Wie heißt der?"

„Endalim. Haled Endalim."

Abwartend, lauernd schaute er mir entgegen. Da ich keine Lust hatte mir die Hände schmutzig zu machen warf ich ihm ein paar Kupferstücke vor die Füße und verlies die schmuddelige Gasse in der wir dieses kleine Treffen abgehalten hatten. Wenigstens war er noch klug genug sich nicht zu beschweren über einen Lohn, der weit unter dem lag was ich zuvor angeboten hatte.

Seitdem Rayen und ich vorsichtig angefangen hatten Erkundigungen über die Sestrainie einzuholen waren wir zunehmend sicher, dass dieser seltsame Elf, mit der bis gerade noch unbekannten Vergangenheit, wohl am besten als Ansatzpunkt dienen würde. Wer genug Erfahrung besaß, um ein Halsband wie jenes das ich Evoe angelegt hatte gegen meinen Willen, ohne drastische Schäden zu entfernen, der war auf jeden Fall ein Gegner über den es sich bescheid zu wissen lohnte. Zumindest ging ich bisher davon aus, dass er dies geschafft hatte, da wir es aufgrund unserer beschränkten Ressourcen noch nicht vermocht hatten einen näheren Blick hinter die Schilde des Hauses Sestrainie zu erhaschen, für die er höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls verantwortlich war. Möglicherweise machte ihn aber seine Vergangenheit angreifbar. Eine weitere Möglichkeit die nur vorteilhaft sein konnte. Wenn wir es schafften Rayen bei diesem Sklavenhändler einzuschleusen hätten wir nicht nur eine weitere Einnahmequelle, sondern auch die Möglichkeit uns unauffällig weitere Informationen zu beschaffen.

Gut gelaunt und voller neuer Pläne machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück in unser heruntergekommenes Heim. Wäre nicht dieser schreckliche Ordnungswahn den Rayen scheinbar nicht ablegen konnte, ich hätte mich dort trotz des fehlenden Komforts durchaus wohl fühlen können, denn immerhin hatte ich schon bedeutend unangenehmere Situationen hinter mir. Aber so wie die Dinge standen war es manchmal so unerträglich in seiner Gegenwart, dass ich schnell begonnen hatte immer öfter auch meine freie Zeit außer Haus zu verbringen, in dem zwielichtigen Etablissement, das mich als Sicherheitskraft angeheuert hatte fand sich im Allgemeinen immer jemand der ein wenig frivoler Unterhaltung nicht abgeneigt war. Es war genug um meine Langeweile zu bekämpfen, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so erfüllend wie das anspruchsvollere Leben an der Schule. Aber schließlich hatten wir auch nicht vor ewig hier zu bleiben.

Wie erwartet begrüßte mein alter Kollege die Möglichkeit endlich etwas Sinnvolles zu tun das ihn seinem Ziel näher brachte und von diesem unbequemen Exil ablenkte. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch wieder ein wenig ausgeglichener sein, wenn er erst einmal seine aufgestauten Aggressionen an den Sklaven von diesem Endalim auslassen konnte.

Ich beschloss dass dies Anlass genug war um ein wenig zu zelebrieren und begab mich auf den Weg zu einer der zahllosen Schenken, während Rayen keine Zeit verlor und sich auf den Weg machte um sich anheuern zu lassen. Meine Laune hob sich sogar noch ein wenig als ich durch den Eingang des „Grünen Ghouls" trat und Imrah erblickte, der von mehreren grobschlächtigen Gestalten umringt war und offensichtlich gerade in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Imrah war ein Halbelf, der mich wegen seines tiefschwarzen Haares ein wenig an Evoe erinnerte, auch wenn er deutlich muskulöser und breiter gebaut war. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich ihn in einem ungewöhnlichen Anfall von Sentimentalität verführt und festgestellt, dass er ein durchaus interessanter Bettgefährte war, wenn auch mit einem recht offensichtlichen Problem wann immer es um die Selbstbeherrschung beim Wetten ging. Wahrscheinlich war es diese Eigenschaft die ihm die gegenwärtige Gesellschaft beschert hatte. Sein Glück, dass ich gerade in der richtigen Laune für ein wenig Konfrontation war. Eine schnelle Überprüfung der Zutaten in meinen Taschen, um sicherzugehen dass alles an seinem Platz war und es konnte losgehen.

„...bis heute Mittag!" Rumpelte gerade derjenige in dieser Schlägertruppe, der noch genug Intelligenz besaß um zusammenhängende Sätze zu formen. Die anderen beschränkten sich darauf grimmig zu starren während Imrah's Blicke hektisch durch den Raum schweiften, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Geld zu verwetten das man nicht besitzt ist eben keine Angewohnheit die gut für das körperliche Wohlbefinden ist. Als er mich erblickte hatte ich die wundervolle Gelegenheit zuzusehen wie leise Hoffnung und zunehmende Unsicherheit über das blasse Gesicht huschten. Der Ruf der Drow als unberechenbare und hinterhältige Wesen ist durchaus verdient und hätte ich ihn in einer anderen Stimmung angetroffen, ich hätte vielleicht mit der gleichen Befriedigung zugesehen wie die Schläger ihm alle Knochen brachen mit der ich jetzt zum Angriff überging.

„Imrah!" Rief ich mit allen Anzeichen der freudigen Überraschung, ohne ihre Gegenwart zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Welch angenehmer Zufall euch hier zu treffen!"

„Shenjal."

Ein unsicheres Lächeln. Vorsichtig anhaltende Hoffnung. Er fragte sich wohl was genau ich jetzt vorhatte. Genau wie die Hau-drauf-Truppe die mich nun abweisend musterte und versuchte meine Absichten einzuschätzen. Ich konnte es geradezu rattern hören in ihren hohlen Köpfen.

„Habt ihr Lust ein wenig zu feiern mein Freund?" Fragte ich den Halbelfen grinsend, noch immer ohne von der Anwesenheit der Schläger Notiz zu nehmen und konnte zusehen wie erst Erleichterung und dann Misstrauen in Imrahs Blick traten. Natürlich. Keine Hilfe ohne Gegenleistung. Auch wenn ich nicht vorhatte allzu viel von ihm zu verlangen. Bevor er antworten konnte schaltete sich allerdings der Sprecher der Schläger ein.

„Wir waren zuerst hier Drow. Ihr könnt ihn später haben wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind." Blaffte er mich unfreundlich an und versuchte dabei angestrengt seine Angst zu verbergen. Vielleicht war er doch dümmer als ich zunächst angenommen hatte.

„Dann wird aber kaum noch viel mit ihm anzufangen sein," bemerkte ich milde. „Also Dicker, ich würde vorschlagen du ersparst dir eine peinliche Niederlage, lässt ihn mir für heute Abend und kommst morgen wieder."

Er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von meinem eigentlich recht vernünftigen Vorschlag, aber möglicherweise war sein Gehirn auch noch mit der Beleidigung beschäftigt. Vielleicht hätte ich sie lieber ans Ende des Satzes stellen sollen.

„Ich verspreche dir er wird noch am leben sein." Setzte ich hilfreich hinzu. Mein breites Lächeln mag ein wenig zu herablassend gewesen sein, aber als er lediglich knurrend eine ruckartige Handbewegung machte um mir seine Kumpanen auf den Hals zu hetzen, war ich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig enttäuscht. Eloquente Gegner waren meist die Interessanteren.

Mit dem irritierenden Gefühl um meine Unterhaltung gebracht worden zu sein sprach ich ein einzelnes Wort, begleitet von einer schnellen Geste der rechten Hand und hatte sie somit eingeschläfert. Am liebsten hätte ich sie umgebracht, weil sie so langweilig waren, aber da ich nicht genau wusste für wen sie arbeiteten wäre das wohl leider unklug gewesen. Vielleicht würde ja einen anderen Gast das durchdringende Schnarchen stören das sie von sich gaben...

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer beugte ich mich über Imrah um ihn zu wecken. Er würde sich eben anstrengen müssen um den Abend unterhaltsam zu gestalten. Ein unwilliges Grunzen folgte nachdem ich ihn nicht gerade sanft geschüttelt hatte. Dunkle Augen öffneten sich einen vorsichtigen Spalt breit.

„Hmpf?"

„Wach auf!" Murrte ich ihn ungeduldig an. „Wir haben heute noch einiges vor."

„Feiern?" Fragte Imrah mit hoffnungsvollem Lächeln, noch während er, erst halb erwacht, desorientiert blinzelte und für diesen vielversprechenden Ansatz belohnte ich ihn mit einem herrischen Kuss.

„Genau Imrah mein Goldstück. Du hast es erfasst."

Scheinbar hatte ich damit sein Misstrauen fürs erste besänftigt, denn er folgte mir geradezu eifrig als ich vorschlug den Abend an anderer Stelle fortzusetzen. Drei heruntergekommene Schänken und einige Flaschen Wein später hatte er dann genug Mut gesammelt um im Schutz des wackligen Tisches an dem wir saßen mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit einen Fuß unter meine Robe zu schieben. Glücklicherweise hatte er sogar die Geistesgegenwärtigkeit dazu vorher aus seinem Stiefel zu schlüpfen, was die Erfahrung noch angenehmer machte.

Einen Augenblick war ich unschlüssig. War eine unterhaltsame Nacht Rayens Unmut über einen Halbmenschen in unserem Unterschlupf wert? Das letzten Mal waren wir bei Imrah gestrandet, aber da er nun diese liebenswürdige, kleine Truppe im Nacken hatte, war anzunehmen, dass wir dort nicht lange ungestört sein würden und einen Raum zu mieten konnte ich mir keinesfalls leisten. Zehen die sehr angenehm über meine Kniekehle und Wade strichen lenkten mich für einen Moment ab und ich seufzte ergeben auf. Also gut. Rayen würde eben mit seinen Vorurteilen zurechtkommen müssen. Falls er überhaupt da war.

„Du wirst bluten heute Nacht." Eröffnete ich ihm mit einem bösartigen Grinsen. Er sollte ruhig wissen was ihm bevorstand wenn er bei mir unterkriechen wollte.

„Ach ja?"

Der Effekt dieser scheinbar unbeeindruckten Antwort wurde ein wenig verdorben durch das erregte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Die ewige Jagd nach dem Adrenalinkick, dem Risiko. Ob er nun durch Wetten oder Sex erreicht wurde, bei Imrah machte das offenbar keinen großen Unterschied.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Wie immer, nicht meins.

* * *

A/N: So Prüfung überstanden (und vor allem BEstanden). Hat mich ganz schön in Trab gehalten.

* * *

**C **

**Planänderungen**

**C **

Die Sekunde vor dem Schmerz ist fast schlimmer als die Agonie selbst. Das scharfe Zischen der Peitsche durch die Luft, von dem ich nur zu gut weiß was es bringen wird. Ich verdiene es wahrscheinlich, denn ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und mich so unglaublich leichtsinnig meinem Verlangen nach Rache hingegeben. Wenigstens darf ich schreien so laut ich will. Es hilft. Die Wut auf meine eigene Dummheit vermischt mit dem Feuer körperlicher Pein, Anklage und Flehen um Gnade, Bitte um eine zweite Chance alles strömt aus mir heraus und hilft mir mich zu befreien. Meine Hände, umschlossen von unnachgiebigen Fesseln, die mich ruhig halten damit ich nicht zu sehr zapple, verkrampfen sich in dem Versuch einen Halt zu finden, einen Fokus inmitten all der Schmerzen, doch an der glatten Wand vor mir gleiten meine schweißfeuchten Finger einfach ab.

Rein äußerlich bin ich noch einmal davon gekommen nach meinem Angriff auf Ethin, da sowohl Sharya als auch Lenwe für mich gesprochen haben. Die Umstände, Ethins eigenes brutales Vorgehen, mein unglückliches Schicksal alles Dinge die seinen Vater davon überzeugten mich mit einer vergleichsweise milden Strafe zu belegen, die mir selbst fast gar nicht als solche erscheint. Doch bereits während er mich noch verteidigte war mir klar dass mein undurchsichtiger neuer Meister seine Wut über mein unüberlegtes Verhalten nur mühsam zurückhielt. Ein Blick, der wenig länger auf mir verweilte als üblich, die zunehmende Spannung in seinen Schultern, diese Anzeichen und das beunruhigende Gefühl neben einem Vulkan zu hocken der kurz vor dem Ausbruch steht begleiteten mich durch das ganze Gespräch. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen und erstarrte beinahe vor hilfloser Angst als ich stumm zusah wie er sie von innen versiegelte bis kein Laut mehr nach Außen dringen würde. Einzig die Erfahrung früherer Bestrafung hielt mich zu jenem Zeitpunkt davon ab völlig zusammenzubrechen und die Gewissheit dass dies, wie alles andere, vorüber gehen würde. Nur leider nicht so schnell wie ich es gern gehabt hätte.

Ein weiteres Zischen. Die nächste feurig rote Linie auf meiner Flanke. Mein Gesicht ist mittlerweile nass von Tränen und Rotz, meine Lippen zerbissen. Der Schmerz beeinträchtigt mein Zeitgefühl, aber sicherlich muss diese Qual bald vorbei sein. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich anfangen zu betteln, egal wie wenig ich in diesem Fall Gnade verdiene. Aber vielleicht wird ihn das erfreuen. Ist es sein Ziel? Meister Shenjal wünschte immer dass ich Strafe ohne Winseln entgegennahm. Betteln war mir bei ihm nur zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten von Vorteil, aber Lenwe mag in diesem Punkt anders sein. Es ist einen Versuch wert, beschließe ich in meiner wachsenden Verzweiflung. Alles was mich aus dieser unerträglichen Agonie befreit ist nur zu begrüßen.

„Meister Bitte! Ahhh!"

Dieser Schlag trifft mich überraschend, da meine Stimme alle anderen Laute überdeckt hat.

„Bitte! Es tut mir leid Meister! Ich war töricht und dumm. Bitte vergebt mir!"

Ein weiteres Zischen und das Klatschen von Leder auf nackte Haut ist alles was folgt. Schluchzend sinke ich nach einem schmerzlichen Aufschrei in mich zusammen, so vereinnahmt von dem Feuer das meinen Rücken verschlingt, dass es völlig überraschend kommt als Lenwe auf einmal mit festem Griff in meinem Haar meinen Kopf zurückbiegt und mir damit eine weitere Welle beinahe unerträglichen Schmerzes beschert als er so ruckartig meine Stellung ändert.

Nachdem ich endlich die Tränen so weit aus den Augen geblinzelt habe dass ich ihn als mehr als nur einen undeutlichen Schemen wahrnehme fällt mir das eigentümliche Leuchten in seinen Augen auf, die mich gerade prüfend mustern. Gepaart mit dem zufriedenen Lächeln jagt es mir kalte Schauer der Angst über den ganzen Körper. Ich habe bei den Drow genug gesehen um einen Sadisten zu erkennen wenn er vor mir steht. Der Gedanke er könnte einmal wirklich die Beherrschung verlieren und die eisige aber kontrollierte Wut durchbrechen die er bis jetzt gezeigt hat, ist zu furchterregend um sich länger damit zu beschäftigen.

„Es ist schon eine Weile her seit ich das letzte Mal jemanden auf diese Weise diszipliniert habe," erklärt Lenwe ruhig. „Ich hatte beinahe vergessen wie befriedigend es sein kann."

Ich weiß es besser als jetzt ohne Aufforderung zu sprechen, kann aber ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Eigentlich hast du eine schnelle Heilung gar nicht verdient nach deiner beispiellosen Zurschaustellung solch unbedachter Unbeherrschtheit," erklärt er mit mehr als nur einer Spur Irritation in der Stimme „aber da die Situation es nun einmal gebietet schätze dich glücklich so leicht davonzukommen. Jemand wie du braucht Disziplin."

„Danke Herr." Presse ich hervor und beschließe mich niemals wieder derart gehen zu lassen, so lange ich auch nur einen Hauch von Kontrolle über meine eigenen Handlungen habe. Dieses seltsame Doppelleben das ich hier führe zermürbt mich und es fällt mir zunehmend schwer immer wieder zwischen den beiden Rollen als unterwürfiger Sklave und als freies Mitglied der Gemeinschaft hin und her zu wechseln. Die Anforderungen, die ich damit zu erfüllen habe sind einfach zu gegensätzlich als dass ich dabei irgendeine Chance auf geistigen Frieden fände.

Nachdem meine Wunden geheilt und die Fesseln gelöst sind schickt Lenwe mich fort, mit einem kalten: „Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen." Ein Befehl dem ich nur zu gerne gehorche, froh dass er sich auf dieses Vorgehen beschränkt und nicht etwa bohrende Fragen gestellt hat, auf die ich vielleicht keine zufriedenstellenden Antworten geben könnte. Die wenigen Stunden die von dieser Nacht noch verbleiben, verbringe ich zusammengerollt in einer dunklen Ecke meines Zimmers und versuche zu schlafen. Es wird Zeit etwas zu unternehmen, dass hat mir dieses Ereignis nachdrücklich klar gemacht. Egal was ich tue, ich kann auf diese Weise nicht weiterleben.

Diese zweigeteilte Gerechtigkeit, die mir hier zuteil wird, werde ich jedoch erst viel später wirklich infrage stellen, denn noch bin ich viel zu sehr im Denkschema eines Sklaven gefangen um mich ernsthaft gegen solche Behandlung aufzulehnen. Im Moment mag ich zwar unzufrieden sein mit der Situation, aber das es grundsätzlich falsch sein könnte mich jemandem wie Lenwe derart auszuliefern und solche gewalttätige Willkür einfach hinzunehmen ist für mich jetzt noch gar nicht ganz fassbar, so unangenehm ich es auch finden mag, an mehr als reine Flucht und Rückzug vermag ich noch nicht zu denken.

Die nächsten acht Tage verbringe ich so zurückgezogen und unauffällig wie es nur irgend möglich ist. Die einzigen Personen mit denen ich überhaupt rede sind der misstrauische Bibliothekar, ein sichtlich verschüchterter Vetesh und Lenwe selbst, der jedoch so kalt und abweisend ist, dass ich den Verdacht hege, sein Benehmen müsse eine weitere Strafe sein. Da er anders als Meister Shenjal keinen Zugang zu meinen Gedanken hat fällt ihm glücklicherweise nicht auf dass er mir mit dieser Zurückweisung eher hilft als mich zu strafen, denn ich brauche diese Zeit alleine sehr dringend um endlich ein wenig Stabilität in meinen Geist zu zwingen.

Ethin ist zwar schon bald wieder aus der Krankenstation heraus, hält sich jedoch endlich fern von mir solange er mich nicht braucht um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, auch wenn ich ihn ab und zu von weitem mit seinem Bruder zusammen sehe. Ich hoffe nur, dass er eifrig daran arbeitet unseren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, denn es ist auf Dauer sehr riskant Lenwe zu hintergehen indem ich ihm und zugegeben auch mir selbst weiterhin helfe gegen die Leere vorzugehen. Wenigstens bedeutet dieser Umstand auch, dass er sich immer äußerst zurückhaltend zeigt wenn es zum Sex kommt, um keine verräterischen Spuren zu hinterlassen. Die wenigen Male die ich ihn sehe scheint er unzufrieden und rastlos, lässt aber keinen Grund für seine schlechte Laune verlauten. Vielleicht geht es ihm ähnlich wie mir und er vermisst seinen Meister doch, auch wenn er eher sterben würde als es zuzugeben.

Lady Sharya ist hartnäckig genug noch einige Male das Gespräch mit Ethin zu suchen, doch so weit ich weiß enden alle diese Versuche damit dass er sie eisig abweist und sie daraufhin immer weiter in Trauer und Verzweiflung abgleitet, bis schließlich der Vater der beiden ungleichen Zwillinge sie bittet zu gehen um sowohl sich selbst als auch seiner Familie weiteres Leiden zu ersparen. Wahrscheinlich lässt sie sich nur darauf ein, weil sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits selbst am Ende ihrer Kraft angekommen ist und einfach nicht mehr weiß wie sie sich diesem scharfzüngigen, abweisenden Wesen das einmal ihr Verlobter war überhaupt jemals wieder annähren soll.

Ich selbst tue indes mein Bestes um eine Möglichkeit zu finden nach den beiden Drowmeistern zu suchen, aber da ich es im Verborgenen tun muss sind meine Handlungsfreiräume recht eingeschränkt und es dauert fast eine weitere Woche bis ich auch nur verstehe, wie unglaublich komplex die Verteidigung der Sestrainie gegen magische Spionage ist. Ein Umstand der mich annehmen lässt, dass ich nur unentdeckt bleiben werde wenn ich meine eigene Suche außerhalb dieser empfindlichen Schilde betreibe, denn ansonsten hätte ich binnen Sekunden einen äußerst misstrauischen Lenwe auf dem Hals. Ich habe zwar nach einer Weile einen Weg gefunden, der es uns erlauben wird, uns unentdeckt vom Gelände zu schleichen, aber auch so wird es einer sorgfältigen Planung bedürfen.

Wie ich eines Nachts allerdings entdecken muss ist alle Vorbereitung von meiner Seite letztlich völlig unnötig gewesen. Als ich plötzlich, mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, erwache, herrscht vor meinem Fenster noch tiefschwarze Dunkelheit. Einige Sekunden bin ich verwirrt und schaue zunächst in Richtung Tür mit dem Verdacht Ethin hätte sich hereingeschlichen, aber die leise, leicht hallende Stimme, die nun von hinter mir auf dem Bett ertönt, klärt den Grund für meine vagen Gefühle augenblicklich auf.

„Wie beruhigend zu sehen, dass du zumindest in dieser Hinsicht noch nicht deine hart erworbenen Manieren vergessen hast Häschen."

Es hört sich an als ob er mindestens zehn Meter entfernt stünde, doch trotzdem ist der unerwartete Klang gerade dieser Stimme für mich fast wie eine körperliche Berührung.

„Meister!" quietsche ich unterdrückt und bin auf den Knien ehe ich überhaupt einen weiteren bewussten Gedanken gefasst habe. Er kann nicht hier sein! Das ist praktisch unmöglich. Jedenfalls ist es das was ich annahm. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es besser wissen sollen. Ich denke man kann mit einiger Sicherheit sagen, dass ich große Ähnlichkeit mit einem verschreckten Reh besitze, so wie ich dort inmitten meines kleinen Haufens von Decken hocke und mit großäugiger Panik die durchscheinende Geistergestalt Meister Shenjals anstarre, der eine Handbreit über der Matratze schwebt und sich köstlich zu amüsieren scheint.

Er hat mir genug beigebracht dass ich um die Limitationen seiner gegenwärtigen Erscheinung weiß, auch wenn es einige lange Momente des entsetzten Erstaunens braucht bis ich mich wieder so weit in der Gewalt habe, dass ich überhaupt zu logischen Schlussfolgerungen fähig bin.

„Ich hatte einen Plan um euch zu suchen Meister." Platzt es beinahe vorwurfsvoll aus mir hervor und ich möchte augenblicklich meine Hände vor den Mund schlagen. Zu sprechen, ohne Erlaubnis oder Aufforderung! Ich muss verrückt geworden sein. Auch wenn es äußerst frustrierend ist meine ganze vorsichtige Arbeit und Planung so mir nichts dir nichts über den Haufen geworfen zu sehen.

„Wirklich Häschen?" Zu meiner großen Erleichterung scheint er eher amüsiert als erzürnt über mein impulsives Verhalten. „Ich bin gerührt."

Trotz des sarkastischen Untertons erröte ich bei dieser Aussage.

„Entschuldigt Herr."

Es ist erschreckend einfach wieder in die vertrauten Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen. Ich muss nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, denn es kommt alles von selbst. Unreflektierter Gehorsam. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Doch genau das wollte ich vor kurzem noch für immer hinter mir lassen. Oder nicht? Mir wird auf einmal mit verstörender Klarheit bewusst dass dies ein Moment der Entscheidung ist, der großen Einfluss auf mein ganzes weiteres Schicksal haben wird und ich schaue unvermittelt auf. Direkt in zwei forschende rote Augen. Ein Anblick der mir Schauer über den Rücken jagt von denen ich zu meinem Leidwesen nicht ganz entscheiden kann ob sie mir nun angenehm sind oder nicht.

„Dieser Lenwe," sagt mein Meister „behandelt er dich gut?"

Woher er von Lenwe weiß frage ich mich gar nicht erst. Die ehrliche Neugierde von seiner Seite überrascht mich allerdings ein wenig. Es ist nicht unbedingt die Norm dass er mich nach meinem Befinden fragt. Andererseits musste er durch das Halsband früher auch gar nicht fragen. Tief verinnerlichte Gewohnheit lässt mich trotz real fehlender Kontrolle mit der vollen, unbeschönigten Wahrheit antworten.

„Er verwirrt mich Herr. Wenn wir alleine sind behandelt er mich wie seinen Sklaven, aber für andere hier bin ich das nicht. Ich meine, ich habe nichts dagegen wenn er mit mir schläft, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wann ich etwas entscheiden kann und wann nicht. Er scheint anzunehmen dass mir klar ist wie ich mich zu welchem Zeitpunkt zu verhalten habe und dass ich ohne Frage gehorchen werde, aber es ist alles so unsicher und ich will selbst …"

Ich breche ab als mir klar wird wie seltsam und verworren sich meine Aussagen anhören wenn ich sie laut ausspreche.

„Du willst also selbst entscheiden." Beendet Meister Shenjal trocken meinen Satz. Erschrocken starre ich ihn an als ich bemerke wie aufmüpfig ich klinge. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin es ist genau das was ich gerade gedacht habe.

„Ja…nein…ich meine schon, aber …nicht immer Herr." Versuche ich ihm stockend mein seltsames Empfinden klar zu machen, dass ich kaum vor mir selbst klar definieren kann. Es fällt mir trotz der Distanz von mehr als zwei Wochen schwer dieses Gespräch zu führen ohne mich für meine Ansichten sofort zu entschuldigen oder permanent zusammenzuzucken, aber wenn ich nicht die letzte Chance auf Veränderung verschenken will muss ich irgendetwas tun um meine Position zu verbessern. Wenigstens muss ich es versuchen, um zumindest mir selbst zu beweisen, dass ich nicht wirklich so schwach und abhängig bin dass ich niemals von ihm loskommen könnte.

„Was wünscht ihr dass ich tue Herr?" frage ich um das Thema zu wechseln und zumindest eine Verhandlungsbasis zu haben. Schließlich wäre er kaum hier wenn er nicht etwas Konkretes vorhätte. Natürlich bleibt immer noch die Frage was ich eigentlich selbst will. Jetzt da er unverhofft wieder so trügerisch nah scheint fühle ich diese lästige Sehnsucht nur noch stärker als zuvor. Allen Widerstand aufgeben, mich anschmiegen und hingeben dürfen ohne verantwortlich zu sein, dies alles ist verlockend. Aber wie könnte ich mich freiwillig wieder so völlig ausliefern und damit aller Kontrolle über mein Leben entsagen wenn ich ganz genau weiß wie wenig ich ihm vertraue und wie grausam er sein kann? Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen das bisschen Macht über mein Schicksal aufzugeben dass ich im Moment habe, selbst während ich nichts mehr wünsche als seine Berührung und dieser fundamentale Widerspruch meiner Gefühle macht mich fast wahnsinnig.

„Die Frage ist ja wohl eher: Was muss ich dir bieten damit du tust was ich will?" Er grinst in Reaktion auf meine entsetzte Grimasse, die ich erst nach einer Sekunde wieder unter Kontrolle bekomme.

„Ich kenne dich viel zu gut um nicht zu wissen was dir jetzt durch den Kopf geht Häschen."

Natürlich. Ich erröte augenblicklich und senke den Blick. Es überrascht mich sehr, dass er die Situation nicht nutzt um einen Versuch zu machen mich einzuschüchtern und so zu bekommen was er braucht sondern mir stattdessen großzügig die Gelegenheit zur Verhandlung auf einem Silbertablett serviert.

„Ich vermisse euch Meister," sage ich leise, aus dem absurden Bedürfnis heraus mich rechtfertigen zu müssen und schaffe es nicht mehr meinen Blick vom Boden zu lösen, so sehr ich es auch versuche „aber logisch betrachtet wäre es wahrscheinlich nicht zu meinem Vorteil euch zu helfen und mich selbst zur Sklaverei zu verdammen."

Nach diesem Satz, den ich praktisch Silbe für Silbe über meine Lippen zwingen musste, kann ich nur atemlos abwarten. Früher hätte eine solche Aussage sofortige und überwältigende Vergeltung nach sich gezogen, aber jetzt ist die Situation eine andere. Oder nicht? Die Unsicherheit nagt an mir und quält mich, bis er auf einmal lacht.

„In der Tat. Daher habe ich diese Angelegenheit gründlich überdacht und mich entschieden dir einen anderen Vorschlag zu machen Häschen."

Vor Erleichterung wird mir beinahe schlecht, auch wenn er realistisch gesehen gar keine Möglichkeit hat mich hier und jetzt irgendwie zu bestrafen ist die Kontrolle die er noch immer über meine Reaktionen hat etwas dass mich zutiefst verunsichert und ängstigt. Wie schafft er es nur mich jedes Mal wieder so völlig zu verwirren? Selbst nach fast einem ganzen Jahr das ich mit ihm verbracht habe kann ich oft immer noch kaum vorhersagen wie er reagieren wird.

„Ich gebe zu, zunächst hatte ich lediglich die Absicht dich zurück zu holen und sonst alles beim Alten zu belassen. Da ich in meiner gegenwärtigen Situation aber mehr Vorteile darin sehe ein relativ unabhängiges Individuum an meiner Seite zu haben als einen Sklaven durchzufüttern biete ich dir an freiwillig zurückzukommen. Als mein Lehrling."

Er hält einen Augenblick inne um meine Reaktion abzuschätzen, die zum größten Teil darin besteht ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren so überrumpelt bin ich. Nach der ersten Überraschung folgt jedoch das Misstrauen auf dem Fuße. Wieso würde er seine Versprechen halten sobald er hat was er will? Ich hege keinesfalls die Illusion ein weiteres Mal entkommen zu können sollte er die alten Verhältnisse zwischen uns wieder herstellen wollen.

„Du bist nicht überzeugt." Stellt er fest und obwohl ich dabei nervös schlucken muss schüttle ich stumm den Kopf.

„Gut. Wärest du darauf eingegangen wie ein gutgläubiger Dummkopf hätte ich es mir vielleicht noch einmal anders überlegt."

Und da ist er, der Beweis wie ungewiss meine Zukunft wirklich ist. Ich weiß ganz genau was er jetzt von mir hören will. Die Lektionen die er mir gab hatten einen ähnlichen Charakter wie dieses Frage- Antwort- Spiel, nur dass es diesmal bitterer Ernst ist und mein weiteres Schicksal auf dem Spiel steht.

„Wieso würdet ihr mir eine so große Freiheit zugestehen wenn ihr mich ebenso gut wieder zum rechtlosen Sklaven machen könntet?"

Er könnte es wirklich, denn auch wenn ich bereits begonnen habe wieder ein wenig unabhängiger zu werden, mache ich mir keine Illusionen darüber wie einfach es gerade für diesen Magier wäre mich wieder vollkommen zu brechen. Eine einfache Geste von ihm reicht um mich in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und dieser gerissene Drow ist sich dessen auch voll bewusst. Wieso sollte er einen solchen Vorteil aufgeben?

„Dir ist die notwendige Änderung in meinen Lebensumständen nach unserem Versagen in der Menschenstadt wahrscheinlich bewusst," beginnt er und ich nicke. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass ein solcher Fehltritt in der Akademie kaum gnädig aufgenommen worden sein kann. „Damit einher geht in diesem Fall auch die Notwendigkeit neue Verbündete zu suchen. Natürlich kannst du zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt kaum viel ausrichten," erklärt er unerwartet ernsthaft „aber mit dem richtigen Training könntest du irgendwann zu einem gefährlichen Gegner werden."

„Und ich würde euch etwas schulden."

Kann ich mir eine solche Verpflichtung leisten, frage ich mich unwillkürlich?

„In der Tat Häschen." Er grinst unverhohlen selbstzufrieden. „Du musst zugeben, dass ein fähiger Verbündeter mir momentan mehr nützen würde als ein Sklave der völlig von mir abhängig ist. So nett dieser Umstand auch gerade klingt wie ich gestehen muss. Natürlich könnte ich dich verkaufen, aber davon hätte ich auf lange Sicht nicht so viel."

Der Blick, welcher die letzten Worte begleitet beschert mir ein plötzliches Kribbeln, das mich unruhig herumrutschen lässt, bevor ich mich streng wieder zur Ordnung rufe. Jetzt ist nicht der Augenblick sich solchen Gefühlen hinzugeben, so verlockend es auch sein mag.

Ich glaube nur wenige haben diese Art geistiger Flexibilität, die es einem erlaubt derart anpassungsfähig zu sein wenn es darum geht persönliche Macht aufzugeben. Ich denke zum Beispiel kaum dass Meister Geryn überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen wäre mir ein solches Angebot zu machen, aber ich muss vor mir selbst zugeben, dass ich trotz aller berechtigten Bedenken nur zu gerne darauf eingehen würde. Und gerade diese spontane Bereitschaft macht mir Angst. Ich brauche mehr Distanz, um mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen ohne dass mein eigener, tief verwurzelter Wunsch nach Berührung und Lob mir ständig im Weg ist.

„Und was genau wünscht ihr das ich tue?" Frage ich ein weiteres Mal, während ich verzweifelt versuche ein wenig Ordnung in mein aufgewühltes Inneres zu bringen ohne dass meine verräterischen Emotionen zu offensichtlich an die Oberfläche drängen.

„Oh das ist nicht besonders schwierig." Erklärt er wegwerfend. „Du musst lediglich diesem Lenwe klarmachen wie viel er zu verlieren hat wenn er zu angestrengt nach euch suchen sollte. Ich denke seine Vergangenheit in Skull Port ist nicht gerade etwas dass er publik machen will. Danach müsst ihr euch nur noch außerhalb der Schilde begeben damit unser Portal nicht zu offensichtlich ist."

Nach UNS suchen? Ich glaube da hat er meine Überzeugungskraft doch ein wenig überschätzt. Ethin dazu zu bringen sich freiwillig auch nur in die Nähe seines Meisters zu begeben ist etwas, von dem ich nicht denke dass ich es fertig bringen werde. Andererseits… wenn er gar nicht weiß was geschehen wird könnte ich ihn wahrscheinlich doch irgendwie hinters Licht führen. Dass wir innerhalb der Schilde nichts ausrichten können habe ich ihm schließlich bereits mitgeteilt. Aber will ich überhaupt so weit gehen, das Angebot meines Meisters annehmen und die Sicherheit die sich mir hier bietet wieder aufgeben? Ich hatte zwar bereits beschlossen dieses Haus zu verlassen, aber mit einer solch drastischen Entwicklung hatte ich dabei nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Und Ethin derart zu verraten, selbst nach allem was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist…ich würde ihm durchaus zutrauen mich bei der ersten Gelegenheit umzubringen täte ich das.

„Ich brauche Zeit Meister."

Für eine Forderung klingt es unglaublich kläglich und dennoch; ein kurzes Nicken und eine nachlässige Geste später bin ich wieder allein im Raum. In meinem Kopf herrscht ein heilloses Durcheinander, das mich wahrscheinlich noch bis zum frühen Morgen wach halten wird. Bestimmt werde ich in weniger als zehn Minuten unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen haben, von dem Versuch all diesen verwirrenden neuen Möglichkeiten einen Sinn abzugewinnen.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Drow etc. nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

* * *

A/N: Hm ja ich geb zu es hat wieder lang gedauert… aber irgendwie fehlte mir die Inspiration. Uni laugt grad etwas aus und der ewige Heuschnupfen auch ätz.

* * *

** C**

**Die Wahl haben**

**C **

Als die Sonne aufgeht bin ich noch immer zu keiner Entscheidung fähig. Das ich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht einmal die Möglichkeit habe Ethin um Rat zu fragen, quält mich, denn auch wenn ich ihn weder sonderlich mag noch ihm vertraue, ist er trotzdem der Einzige hier der meine Überlegungen überhaupt nachvollziehen könnte. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los etwas zu übersehen und ein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen indem ich über das Angebot Meister Shenjals auch nur ernsthaft nachdenke. Aber gleichzeitig kann ich der Versuchung kaum widerstehen. Wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein und dass ohne diesen allumfassenden Zwang der Sklaverei. Es wäre eine Situation die alles beinhaltet nach dem ich mich in den letzten Wochen heimlich gesehnt habe. Allerdings ist es gerade die Quelle dieser Sehnsucht, die mich beunruhigt. Auch wenn ich mich gegen die Gefühle selber nicht wehren kann, ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass sie zum größten Teil auf Konditionierung beruhen. Macht dies sie weniger echt, weniger geeignet um mir als Richtungsweiser für meine Handlungen zu dienen? Es sieht jedenfalls nicht so aus, als könnte ich mich in nächster Zeit von ihnen distanzieren.

Im Grunde würde sich rein gar nichts ändern, raunt eine kleine gehässige Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, ich wäre nach wie vor vom Wohlwollen eines Anderen abhängig und dann ist da noch die Leere, die diese Abhängigkeit verstärkt. Wenn ich nicht gerade in einem Bordell anheuern oder meine gefährliche Schwäche jemand andrem preisgeben will, werde ich notgedrungen darauf vertrauen müssen, dass mein Meister für mich da ist.

So großzügig das Angebot als Lehrling zurückzukehren auch anfangs scheinen mag, die Grundzüge unserer Beziehung würden fast so sein wie zuvor. Und wer kann schon sagen ob er mich wirklich wieder freigeben wird wenn die Zeit gekommen ist? Ich kann diesem Drow nicht trauen, dass weiß ich ganz genau, doch wieso ziehe ich dann die ganze Sache überhaupt in Betracht? Ich sollte einen anderen Weg finden, aber zwischen dem erschreckend besitzergreifenden Lenwe und Meister Shenjals Manipulationen bleibt mir kaum Platz für Alternativen. Wohin ich auch ginge, einer von beiden würde mich sicherlich finden. Und ich weiß welcher von ihnen mir lieber wäre. So unberechenbar er auch sein mag, Meister Shenjal ist mir wesentlich vertrauter und engt mich nicht auf eine Weise ein die mir solche Angst macht.

Der Vormittag gibt mir viel Zeit über diese Dinge weiter nachzugrübeln, denn ich muss einige Stunden im Kräutergarten hinter der Krankenstation damit verbringen Unkraut zu jäten. Ein Teil der Strafe für mein unbedachtes Verhalten Ethin gegenüber. Der Heiler, der mir mit strengem Blick Hacke und Eimer in die Hand drückt ist wahrscheinlich froh um diese unliebsame Aufgabe herumzukommen.

Könnte ich doch meine widersprüchlichen Gefühle genau so schnell und schmerzlos beseitigen wie dieses Unkraut. Ein kräftiger Ruck und es ist vollbracht. Eine solch einfache Lösung ist mir jedoch nicht vergönnt, auch wenn die eintönige Tätigkeit ein wenig dabei hilft meine Gedanken zu ordnen und etwas ruhiger zu werden.

Während des Mittagsmahls ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich mir Wege überlege Ethin zu täuschen und erschrecke darüber, dass mein verräterisches Unterbewusstsein mir scheinbar alle Entscheidungen in dieser Sache abnimmt. Egal was ich am Ende entscheide, ich sollte mir lieber verdammt sicher sein, dass es dass ist was ich wirklich will. Unsicherheit könnte meinen Tod bedeuten.

Als ich mich schließlich, wie befohlen, in Lenwes Räumen einfinde, scheint zunächst alles wie immer abzulaufen. Mit anderen Worten: Er stellt mir kühl eine Aufgabe und ich mache mich still daran sie zu bewältigen, während er sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Vetesh ist nicht zugegen, aber dieser Umstand ist nicht so ungewöhnlich, da ich in meinen Studien ohnehin ein wenig weiter fortgeschritten bin als er und mich somit anderen Themen widmen muss. Heute ist mein Auftrag zwar ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber ich schätze, die Forderung jede auch nur denkbare Anwendungsmöglichkeit für Schrumpfungszauber aufzulisten ist eher als Anregung für mein kreatives Denken gedacht als dass ich damit wirklich etwas Praktisches erreichen soll.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden fallen mir schließlich langsam keine vernünftigen Vorschläge mehr ein und ich beginne auf der Suche nach Inspiration meinen Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen zu lassen, während ich abwesend mit dem obersten Ende der Schreibfeder über meine Lippen fahre. Was gibt es noch das…?

Die Veränderung der Atmosphäre ist subtil, aber deutlich zu bemerken und sobald ich zu dem Regal herüberschaue neben dem Lenwe gerade steht, weiß ich auch weshalb dem so ist. Die Farbe seiner Augen mag schwer zu definieren sein, aber die Intensität mit der er mich anstarrt lässt mich unwillkürlich in hektisches Nachdenken ausbrechen. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ist er hinter Ethins und mein Geheimnis gekommen? Bei dieser Möglichkeit wird mir heiß und kalt vor Sorge, doch seine Miene lässt keine näheren Schlüsse zu. Unsicher lege ich die Feder zur Seite und senke den Blick ein wenig. Der knappe Wink seiner Hand bedeutet mir näher zu kommen, was ich mit wachsender Besorgnis tue. Nach all diesen Tagen in denen er mich weder angerührt, noch mehr beachtet hat als unbedingt nötig, ist dieses Benehmen beunruhigend. Nach kurzer Überlegung entscheide ich mich, meinen Instinkten zu folgen und diese Instinkte sagen mir, dass in diesem Augenblick nicht Lenwe als mein Lehrer sondern als Herr und Meister vor mir steht. Ich falle etwa zwei Schritt vor ihm anmutig auf die Knie.

Ob es ihm wohl gefallen würde zu wissen wie viel Angst ich gerade empfinde, frage ich mich mit einer eigentümlichen Mischung aus Furcht und Widerwillen, während ich versuche genau dass zu verbergen. Doch seine Kontrolle über mich ist nicht annährend so überwältigend wie die Meister Shenjals, den ich niemals wagen würde zu hintergehen. Ein kleiner Funken der Befriedigung an dem ich mich festhalten kann. Egal was er mit mir vorhat, diese Genugtuung kann er mir nicht nehmen.

„Du warst still in letzter Zeit," beginnt Lenwe leise, um dann in herablassendem Ton fort zu fahren: „Ich hoffe du hast die Zeit genutzt um über deinen Platz nachzudenken."

Mein Platz? Welchen von beiden meint er? In meiner momentanen Verwirrung brauche ich ein klein wenig zu lange um zu reagieren und bevor ich es schaffe eine angemessen unterwürfige Antwort zu geben zwingt mich sein unangenehm harter Griff an meinem Kinn dazu aufzuschauen.

„Du wirst nie mehr sein als ein nützliches Bettspielzeug und je eher du dich damit abfindest desto besser. Das nächste Mal, dass du dein Position derart missachtest und jemanden höhergestelltes angreifst wird noch sehr viel unangenehmere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen", erklärt er nüchtern.

Ethin höhergestellt! Diese Sicht der Dinge widerstrebt mir zutiefst und alles in mir wehrt sich gegen die Aussicht auf eine lebenslange Verdammnis zur inoffiziellen Unfreiheit. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, dass mich verrät denn ich versuche allen aufsteigenden Trotz nach Kräften zu verstecken, aber er muss dennoch etwas gesehen haben, dass meine wahren Gefühle zu dieser Aussage enthüllt, denn der forschende Blick wandelt sich auf einmal zu einem schmaläugigen Ausdruck des Missfallens.

„Ich verstehe", sagt Lenwe langsam, in unheilvollem Ton, der mich automatisch zurückzucken lässt. Oh nein, oh neinohneinverdammt denke ich nur noch hektisch, dann hat er mich bereits an der Schulter gepackt, mit einem Griff so fest, dass ich mit Sicherheit blaue Flecken davontragen werde und zerrt mich zum Schreibtisch. „Es scheint als müssten wir diese spezielle Lektion ein wenig auffrischen."

Schmerzvolle Erfahrung hält mich davon ab mich zu widersetzen als er meinen Kopf hinunter drückt auf das dunkle, kühle Holz, auch wenn die Anspannung mich fast keuchen lässt vor Furcht. Entspann dich, halte ich mir vor. Entspann dich, dann wird es nicht so schlimm. Aber es fällt mir schwer. Es ist mir immer schwer gefallen, auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal ist dass ich mich in einer solchen Situation befinde. Mit der Erniedrigung die es mit sich bringt so auf meinen Platz verwiesen zu werden konnte ich mich nie wirklich abfinden, auch wenn ich nicht weiß was ich anderes tun soll als es resigniert hinzunehmen.

„Siehst du", raunt er während er über mir steht und meine Handgelenke niederdrückt, „einmal Hure immer Hure. Jeder der nur ein bisschen Stolz besäße hätte sich jetzt mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt."

Um dann überwältigt zu werden und sich später auch noch einer zusätzlichen Strafe gegenüber zu sehen. Ich verberge mein Gesicht zwischen meinem Armen um meinen plötzlich aufwallenden Hass zu verbergen und hoffe er wird die Geste als Scham deuten. Seltsamerweise habe ich es gerade Ethin zu verdanken, dass ich mich in diesem Augenblick keineswegs beschämt fühle. Er hat mich in den erniedrigendsten Situationen überhaupt erlebt und ich weiß, dass er mich nicht für schwach hält. Lenwes Urteil berührt mich in diesem Moment überraschend wenig. Ich mag verängstigt sein und angespannt in Erwartung von Schmerz, aber nicht beschämt. Wenn ich im letzten Jahr eins gelernt habe, dann ist es der Fakt, dass zu viel Stolz manchmal sehr hinderlich sein kann.

Das heißt nicht dass es mir leicht fällt still zu halten als er mit ein paar hastigen Worten die Tür verschließt und sich rücksichtslos seinen Weg durch die einzelnen Schichten meiner Kleidung bahnt. Kühle Finger, die beinahe methodisch, mit voller Absicht, schmerzhaft fest zupacken lassen mich das Gesicht verziehen und unkontrolliert zusammenzucken, aber da er mich immer noch mit einer Hand festhält und mir ohnehin körperlich überlegen ist, habe ich kaum Hoffnung dies abzuwenden.

„Meister bitte nicht… nicht so… es tut mir leid… ich tue was immer ihr wollt!"

Die Worte fließen von meinen Lippen halb geboren aus Angst, halb aus der vagen Hoffnung dass es ihn erfreuen wird mich betteln zu hören und er dadurch schneller zum Ende kommt, nun da er so fest entschlossen scheint mir zu beweisen dass alle meine Hoffnungen bezüglich eines besseren Lebens umsonst waren.

Ich höre wie er eine Schublade öffnet und gleich darauf wird ein dickes, weiches Tuch in meinen Mund geschoben.

„Wir wollen doch nicht dass du das ganze Haus zusammen schreist nicht wahr." Bemerkt er beinahe freundlich und veranlasst mich damit zu einem leisen, verzweifelten Stöhnen, als ob ich nicht sowieso keinerlei Rücksichtnahme von ihm erwartet hätte, aber dies bestätigt meine Befürchtungen. Entspann dich, denk an etwas Anderes… aber das ist schwer wenn Lenwe derart brutal vorgeht. Die Schmerzen treiben mir bunte Lichter vor die Augen. Wie ich ihn dafür hasse!

Mit Schlägen als Bestrafung kann ich umgehen, aber dieses Vorgehen, das nur dazu dient mich vorsätzlich zu erniedrigen, weckt in mir ein irrationales Gefühl des betrogen werdens. Auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich kaum etwas anderes hätte erwarten sollen. Jetzt bricht schließlich doch die Scham über mich herein und der alte Chor meiner inneren Stimmen beginnt mit dem üblichen spottenden Hohngesang auf meine Schwäche. Es ist beinahe wie in der Zeit als ich erst wenige Tage bei den Drow war, ein Zustand den ich eigentlich gedacht hatte hinter mir gelassen zu haben. Offenbar ist dem nicht so.

Endlich, nach einer Zeit die mir wie eine Ewigkeit scheint, ist es vorbei. Wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich mich so habe überrumpeln lassen und behindert von den Schmerzen in meinem Hintern, bleibe ich einige Zeit kraftlos auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Eine Berührung an meiner Schulter lässt mich heftig zusammenzucken, aber diesmal streichelt er mich nur sanft und entfernt den Lappen aus meinem Mund. Ich wünsche mir er würde einfach verschwinden und mich alleine lassen mit den kümmerlichen Resten meines Stolzes, aber es sieht aus als wäre diese Lektion noch nicht ganz an ihrem Ende angelangt.

„Hast du nun verstanden Evoe?"

Der freundliche Ton diese Frage passt so gar nicht zu seinem vorherigen Handeln, aber ich weiß was ich zu antworten habe, auch wenn die Worte wie Asche sind in meinem Mund.

„Ja Herr ich verstehe. Danke das ihr mich daran erinnert Herr."

„Es ist zu deinem Besten", murmelt er wie zu sich selbst und fährt dabei abwesend mit dem Streicheln fort, "Du brauchst jemanden der dich anleitet. Es liegt nun mal so in deiner Natur."

Es liegt in deiner Natur. Diese Worte hallen in meinem Kopf nach und lassen mich erschauern. Vielleicht tut es das wirklich, denke ich hoffnungslos. Schließlich habe ich kaum viel Widerstand geleistet. Weder gegenüber Meister Shenjal, noch bei ihm. Vielleicht verdiene ich ja alles was mir zugestoßen ist und tauge nur dazu als hübsches Ornament zu dienen und von Zeit zu Zeit die Beine breit zumachen.

Zu meinem Leidwesen lässt Lenwe mich nun nicht gehen, sondern drückt mir ein Buch in die Hand und befiehlt mir zu lesen. Die Schmerzen sind offenbar Teil dieser Belehrung, denn er verliert kein einziges Wort über Heilung oder auch nur eine Salbe. Unglücklich wische ich die letzten Reste der Tränen von meinen Wangen, versuche jegliche Gefühle zu unterdrücken und widme mich mit äußerst halbherziger Konzentration dem Arcanum vides, dessen Autor augenscheinlich eine sehr zwiespältige Beziehung zur heutigen Grammatik hatte. Die verworrenen Sätze und mir unbekannten Wortschöpfungen sind meinem beeinträchtigten Verständnis nicht gerade zuträglich und als ich schließlich endlich gehen darf bin ich mehr als froh dieses Werk beiseite zu legen. Ich fühle mich innerlich völlig verknotet und aus dem Gleichgewicht von der Anstrengung, die es bedurfte um die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken und nicht zu zeigen wie sehr diese Demonstration mir zugesetzt hat. Wenn mich jetzt jemand anspricht bin ich mir keineswegs sicher dass ich nicht einfach in Tränen ausbrechen und Betreffenden anschreien werde.

Auf ein Abendessen verzichte ich, denn ich habe das Gefühl unmöglich all diesen Leuten gegenübertreten zu können nachdem mir mein wahres Wesen so unbarmherzig vor Augen geführt wurde. Es ist als könnten sie gar nicht anders als es ebenfalls wahrzunehmen wenn ich ihnen die Chance dazu gebe, als wären die Worte Schwächling und Hure in großen Buchstaben auf meine Stirn tätowiert. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso ich derart zusammenbreche, denn Meister Shenjal hat früher ähnliche Dinge getan, die ich jedoch mit sehr viel mehr Gleichmut hingenommen habe, aber damals hatte ich auch keinerlei Hoffnung darauf der Situation jemals zu entkommen. Diesmal war das anders und ich schätze diese Hoffnung hat mich angreifbar gemacht. Ich dachte es könnte besser werden und habe dabei vergessen, dass ich kein besseres Leben verdiene.

Mit dem starken Wunsch alles um mich herum einfach auszublenden verkrieche ich mich unter meiner Decke und lasse zu das die Tränen an die Oberfläche dringen. Der Gedanke mich ins Bett zu legen kommt mir gar nicht erst.

Das leise Geräusch der Tür schreckt mich irgendwann hoch aus meinem Sumpf des Selbstmitleids und ich blicke hastig auf, nur um Ethin hereinschleichen zu sehen. Ist es denn schon wieder so weit, frage ich mich und versuche halbherzig die bleischwere Erschöpfung zu bekämpfen die sich bei dem Gedanken in mir ausbreitet?

„Geh weg!" Raunze ich den anderen Elfen böse an, noch bevor er die Chance hat etwas zu sagen. Er hält inne, augenscheinlich verunsichert von meinem aufgelösten Zustand und offenbart eine überraschende Nervosität indem er zu Boden schaut und meinen Blick meidet.

„Evoe…" ,er tritt unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sein Tonfall beinahe bittend, aber nicht ganz.

„Nein! Verschwinde!" fauche ich. „Ich will nicht. Hau ab!"

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schafft er es seine Beherrschung zu behalten und kauert sich nun in sicherer Distanz neben der Tür zusammen. Offenbar hatte mein unbeherrschter Angriff auch gewisse Vorteile, denn er ist diesmal sichtlich vorsichtiger als sonst in meiner Gegenwart.

„Wieso…?"

„Geh endlich!" unterbreche ich ihn giftig, woraufhin er leider nichts tut außer mich eine Weile nachdenklich anzustarren.

„Lenwe?" Fragt er schließlich leise, mit sichtlicher Besorgnis. Ich zucke ärgerlich mit den Schultern.

„Er weiß es nicht", murre ich schließlich, um dann bitter fort zu fahren: „Aber das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten mir nachdrücklich zu zeigen wo seiner Meinung nach mein Platz ist."

„Bastard."

Der Hass, der bei dieser Aussage über die Gesichtszüge des grünäugigen Elfen flackert überrascht mich ein wenig, auch wenn sich unsere Gefühle ausnahmsweise gleichen. Ich hätte nicht erwartet dass dies bei ihm so starke Emotionen weckt. Vor allem wo er selbst keinerlei Hemmungen hatte mich genau derselben Behandlung auszusetzen.

„Mag sein", stimme ich jedoch zu, „aber ein gefährlicher Bastard, der es garantiert bemerken wird wenn sich mein Zustand ohne sein Zutun verändert. Also denk nicht mal daran deinen Willen auf die übliche rücksichtsvolle Weise durchzusetzen."

„Aber ich muss…"

„Interessiert mich nicht. Such dir jemand anderes!" verlange ich ungeduldig und fange an so unauffällig wie möglich meine Position zu verändern damit ich schnell außer Reichweite springen kann sollte er mich doch plötzlich angreifen. Mein Vorschlag scheint Ethin nicht einzuleuchten und ich kann beobachten wie er nun sichtlich unruhiger wird. Dann scheint er allerdings zu einem unerwarteten Sinneswandel zu gelangen, wird sehr still und etwas dass verdächtig nach Resignation aussieht legt sich über seine Züge. Misstrauisch angesichts von einer scheinbar so schnellen Kapitulation beobachte ich ihn lediglich angespannt und warte ab.

„Du weißt genau dass ich niemanden sonst fragen kann." Bemerkt er tonlos und atmet wieder tief durch. Was immer er mir jetzt sagen will muss ihn große Überwindung kosten. „Also gut…"

Ich könnte schwören dass er gerade mit den Zähnen geknirscht hat.

„Du kannst… mich haben."

Für jemanden der ein Jahrhundert als Bettsklave verbracht hat ist das eine überraschend schüchterne Art und Weise sich anzubieten und einen Augenblick zweifle ich ehrlich an meinem Gehör. Aber der Blick den er mir zuwirft drückt sein Widerstreben mehr als deutlich aus und überzeugt mich davon dass es ihm tatsächlich ernst ist.

Meine erste Reaktion ist Abwehr. Wieso sollte ich denn bitte freiwillig tun wozu ich mich sonst überwinden muss und dazu sogar noch eine aktive Rolle übernehmen? Ich öffne gerade meinen Mund um ihm zu sagen was ich von dieser Idee halte, da stoppt mich ein unerwarteter Gedanke. Ethin der sich freiwillig in eine Position der Schwäche begibt und so verzweifelt scheint, dass er mir eine solche Gelegenheit bietet? Ist dies nicht gerade dass was ich mir schon oft herbeigesehnt habe? Eine Möglichkeit ihm etwas zurück zu zahlen von den Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen die ich von ihm erleiden musste.

Seine Grimasse zeigt mir, dass er meinem letzten Gedankengang sehr wohl folgen konnte und es überrascht mich, dass er nicht versucht etwas zu sagen um meine Reaktion abzumildern, denn dass bösartige Grinsen, welches sich nun auf meinen Lippen ausbreitet, hätte mich wahrscheinlich sogar selbst das Fürchten gelehrt könnte ich es jetzt sehen.

Ich bin nicht ganz sicher wer von uns beiden überraschter ist als ich unvermittelt aushole und ihm mit dem Handrücken mitten ins Gesicht schlage. Atemlos starre ich ihn an, warte auf eine Reaktion, aber alles was er tut ist ausdruckslos zu Boden zu starren. Er ist nicht einmal ausgewichen, sondern hat es einfach hingenommen. Mir wird auf einmal ein wenig schwindelig und ich weiß nicht mehr recht was ich eigentlich als nächstes tun soll. Nicht der passiv akzeptierende Part zu sein ist eine völlig ungewohnte Erfahrung für mich und nichts, was wirklich in meiner Natur liegt.

Um meine plötzliche Unsicherheit zu überspielen fange ich an mich zu entkleiden, eine Handlung die einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung bei Ethin hervorruft, als sei er sich bis jetzt nicht sicher gewesen ob ich auch wirklich darauf eingehen würde. Vielleicht ist diese Ungewissheit auch der Grund weshalb er wirklich alles tut was möglich ist um es mir einfach zu machen, auch wenn ich diese absurd unterwürfige Version seiner Selbst geradezu unheimlich finde. Das hält mich allerdings nicht davon ab ihm einige Dinge zurückzuzahlen und einige lange, blutige Kratzer auf seinem Rücken zu hinterlassen. Nach einer Weile werden meine anfänglichen Rachegefühle jedoch immer mehr durch Unsicherheit und Verwirrung ersetzt.

Wutentbrannt, schnell und heftig zu reagieren und einen Blitz auf ihn zu schleudern ist eine Sache, aber dies hier ist auf eine tiefgehende Weise verstörend für mich, da ich sehr gut weiß wie ich an seiner Stelle fühlen würde und dieses Wissen scheinbar nicht einfach zur Seite schieben kann, auch wenn ich es zu Beginn noch versuche. Wie soll ich bitte so mit ihm schlafen? Ich wäre zweifellos fähig ihm vieles anzutun, ihn schreien zu lassen vor Schmerz, aber das hier kann ich einfach nicht über mich bringen. Mit einem Seufzer gebe ich schließlich auf und lehne mich zurück.

„So funktioniert das nicht."

„Was?"

Gerade noch lag er vor mir auf dem Bauch, den Kopf zwischen den schlanken Armen vergraben. Ein Bild der beherrschten Harmlosigkeit, aber von einem Augenblick zum anderen schnellt Ethin herum und starrt mich an, mit beginnender Verzweiflung klar in seinem Blick.

„Was verlangst du denn noch?" will er wissen und wendet sich abrupt wieder ab. „Ich kann nicht warten Evoe." Flüstert er gepresst, Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Stimme und überrascht mich wieder einmal indem er einfach in sich zusammensinkt und das wahre Ausmaß seiner Gefühle preisgibt. „Es ist so schwer hier zu sein und du bist der Einzige der es verstehen kann." Mittlerweile kann ich sogar spüren wie er leicht zu zittern begonnen hat. „In diesem Zustand kann ich kaum noch klar denken. Ich würde sogar Lenwe, den ich so sehr hasse dass es wehtut, um Hilfe anflehen. Bitte lass nicht zu dass ich das tue!"

Er klammert sich plötzlich an mir fest. Vielleicht sucht er so wenigstens einen Teil der Nähe die er so dringend braucht um nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.

„Aber um Sharya loszuwerden gehst du schon zu ihm ja?" will ich ärgerlich wissen, wehre mich aber vorerst nicht gegen seinen Griff. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser ihn so klar wie möglich zu halten wenn dies auch nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einer logischen Diskussion haben soll und Nähe hilft dabei nun einmal, dass weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Ethin schüttelt den Kopf, entspannt sich aber ein wenig als ich keine Anstalten mache mich sofort von ihm zu lösen.

„Ich versuchte ihm zu befehlen sie wegzuschicken", murmelt er mit bitterer Selbstironie und fügt hinzu: „Er hat mich ausgelacht. Offenbar habe ich einiges verlernt während des letzten Jahrhunderts."

„Was du nicht sagst", brumme ich sarkastisch und schüttle den Kopf angesichts dieser Vorstellung. Ich bin so müde, alles tut mir weh und eigentlich will ich nichts anderes als endlich meine Ruhe haben, aber ich schätze diese Angelegenheit wird sich kaum von selbst erledigen. Vielleicht wäre es ja sogar besser für ihn wenn er zu Meister Geryn zurückkäme, so wenig wie er sich in dieser neuen alten Umgebung zurechtfindet. Eine weitere Entscheidung die ich bald treffen muss. Doch diese Überlegungen müssen wohl warten bis wir das nächstliegende Problem gelöst haben.

„Könntest du zu Tisraen gelangen ohne dass es jemand bemerkt?" frage ich vorsichtig, denn dass ist die einzige Möglichkeit die mir so schnell einfallen will, auch wenn ich mich keinesfalls wohl dabei fühle es vorzuschlagen.

„Vielleicht…"

Angestrengtes Nachdenken ersetzt die Grimasse der Hoffnungslosigkeit als Ethin sich mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit dieser neuen Möglichkeit widmet. Er mag geistig oft recht instabil sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht effizient und berechnend sein kann wenn er sich dazu entschließt.

„Wenn du ein Stockwerk höher aufpassen kannst, könnte ich wahrscheinlich durch das Fenster hereinklettern. Die Geräusche sind sowieso gedämpft durch die Magie und die Wachen werden nicht viel hören."

In einem Haus wie diesem könnten wir damit sogar durchkommen. Wer erwartet hier schon Übergriffe von Innen? Und vielleicht kann ich dann auch endlich meine Ruhe haben und ein bisschen ausruhen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich es morgen brauchen werde.

„Hast du ein Seil?" frage ich deshalb lediglich. Ethin nickt.

„Gib mir ein paar Minuten und triff mich dann in der Nische hinter der Treppe."

So schnell dass ich kaum folgen kann ist er wieder in seine Kleider geschlüpft und lautlos aus der Tür geglitten. Tisraen wird dieser Plan wahrscheinlich den Rest geben, denke ich unbehaglich und wünsche mir ich würde nicht daran teilhaben. So unbehaglich, dass ich dafür einen weiteren Zwischenfall mit Lenwe riskieren würde ist mir das Ganze dann allerdings auch wieder nicht. Ich werde mit der Schuld leben müssen, genau wie mit all den anderen Dingen die mir bereits auf der Seele lasten. Ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es ist unangenehm, aber, wie ich mir sage, besser als selbst zu leiden, vor allem für Jemanden der so oder so bald sterben wird.

Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich nervös als ich mich so unauffällig wie möglich durch das Haus schleiche. Wachen stehen zwar nur draußen und vor Tisraens Zimmer, aber jemandem zu begegnen, der nur zufällig meinen Weg kreuzt könnte schon völlig reichen um mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Ein wenig beruhigt es mich zwar, dass ich für alle Fälle einen Schlafzauber vorbereitet habe, aber gegen alle Eventualitäten wird mir dieser einfache Spruch auch nicht helfen, zumal seine Reichweite ziemlich begrenzt ist.


	45. Ende

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst schon: Nicht meine Drow und nicht meine Realms.

* * *

A/N: So. Das hier ist jetzt das Finale. Das letzte Kapitel. Kommt nicht nur für euch überraschend, aber ich finde es ist grad genau der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Sozusagen einmal der volle Kreislauf.

Danke an alle für die ganzen lieben Kommentare und das lange Durchhalten während ich im Schneckentempo stur immer weiter geschrieben habe:)

Irgendwie werde ich Evoe, Ethin, Shenjal und die ganzen anderen Charaktere vermissen. Immerhin haben sie mich jetzt etwa zweieinhalb Jahre stetig begleitet. Vielleicht packt es mich ja zwischen durch noch mal und ich lege einen kleinen One-shot hin:) Ansonsten bleibt mir nur noch der Epilog…

* * *

** C**

**Wieder am Anfang**

**C **

Ohne größere Schwierigkeiten gelange wir in den Raum, aus dem Ethin es für möglich hält zu Tisraen zu gelangen und es scheint ganz so als wäre seine Einschätzung auch korrekt gewesen, denn nachdem er geschickt hinabgeklettert ist höre ich eine ganze Weile erst einmal gar nichts mehr von ihm. Stumm aber nervös hocke ich in einer dunklen Ecke, damit meine Anwesenheit nicht zu offensichtlich ist sollte doch jemand zufällig hereinkommen, so unwahrscheinlich das auch sein mag. Ich versuche nicht daran zu denken, aber auf Dauer kann ich es nicht verhindern, dass meine Gedanken sich Tisraen zuwenden. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht angerührt habe, an seinem Tod werde ich ohne Zweifel mit schuldig sein. Bitterlich verfluche ich wieder einmal das verwunschene Messer, das uns beide in diese Lage gebracht hat. Wenn ich nur eine Möglichkeit hätte jenen Tag ungeschehen zu machen. Ich glaube ich würde fast alles dafür geben um nur endlich von diesem Fluch befreit zu sein!

Ein weiterer Grund zurück zu Meister Shenjal zu gehen, raunt mir meine lästige innere Stimme zu und auch als ich nutzlos beide Hände auf die Ohren presse und mich zusammenkrümme kann ich ihr nicht entkommen. Wieso wehre ich mich denn überhaupt noch? Frage ich mich bitter. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach dem Schicksal ergeben, nachdem meine eigene Schwäche mir heute wieder einmal so unbarmherzig offenbart wurde. Aber noch während ich dies denke schreit ein kleiner Rest meiner Seele auf vor ohnmächtiger Wut, bei dem Gedanken daran wieder hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Meine Wünsche zerren mich immer heftiger in zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig und schließlich glaube ich es kaum noch ertragen zu können.

Meine Zähne sind zusammengebissen und die Hände so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass ich morgen blutige Male von meinen Fingernägeln in der Handfläche haben werde, aber der Schmerz lenkt mich noch immer nicht völlig ab. Am Ende ist es hauptsächlich aus dem verzweifelten Wunsch heraus meinen inneren Tumult zu beenden, dass ich schließlich doch den Entschluss fasse das Angebot meines Meisters anzunehmen und von hier fort zu gehen. Wie soll ich mir denn auch selbst noch in die Augen sehen, wenn ich nicht wenigstens versucht habe meine Lage zu verbessern? Ich weiß ich greife nach Strohhalmen, aber mehr bleibt mir nicht.

Mit der Entscheidung kommt eine Ruhe über mich, die geradezu unheimlich ist, aber ich wage nicht darüber nachzudenken wieso dem so sein könnte. Die winzige Hoffnung, vielleicht doch eine wirkliche Chance zu bekommen muss mir vorerst genügen. Lenwe eines Tages als vollwertiger Magier entgegentreten zu können und seine Worte so Lüge zu strafen, ist eine Möglichkeit die grimmige Befriedigung in mir weckt, so unwahrscheinlich sie realistisch gesehen auch sein mag. Aber vielleicht… wenn ich es richtig anstelle…

Ich bin immer noch dabei mich in dieser utopischen Vorstellung zu sonnen, als ein merklich gelassenerer Ethin zurück durch das schmale Fenster klettert, dass ich nach dem verabredeten Klopfsignal geöffnet habe. Das Mondlicht blinkt kurz über sein Handgelenk als er sorgsam die Vorhänge hinter sich zuzieht und enthüllt einen blutigen Kratzer. Ich weiß genau dass der nicht von mir stammt. Vielleicht steckt doch noch mehr Kampfgeist in Tisraen als ich angenommen hatte.

Das zufriedene Grinsen Ethins versichert mir jedoch nachdrücklicher als alle Worte, dass er bekommen hat was er brauchte. Und wie immer interessiert ihn nur das eigene Wohlergehen, denn Schuldgefühle offenbart er nicht im geringsten. Nicht dass ich selbst viel besser wäre, denke ich zynisch und schiebe meine Missbilligung mit einiger Anstrengung in eine dunkle Ecke meines Bewusstseins, während ich mich langsam in Richtung der Tür bewege. Wahrscheinlich habe ich gar nicht mehr das Recht solche Dinge überhaupt zu fühlen, nachdem ich dies praktisch selbst in Gang gesetzt habe.

Einen kurzen Augenblick später erstarre ich erschrocken denn Ethin ist überraschend auf mich zugesprungen und presst mich nun an die Wand, seine Hände flach an der seidenbespannten Wand neben meinem Kopf. Aus dem hektischen Glitzern seiner Augen schließe ich, dass er noch auf einer Art Adrenalin-hoch sein muss. Mir dagegen tun noch immer alle Glieder weh und nur wegen dem Gedanken an Lenwe bringe ich überhaupt die notwendige Entschlossenheit auf die Arme zu heben um ihn nachdrücklich weg zu stoßen.

„Lass mich!" Zische ich unterdrückt und bin froh, dass er mit einem breiten, bösartigen Grinsen wirklich einen winzigen Schritt zurück tritt. Gerade so weit dass ich mich mit viel Körperkontakt an ihm vorbei quetschen kann. Ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen schlüpfe ich aus dem Raum und schleiche zurück in mein Zimmer. Der Gedanke einen Schließzauber über die Tür zu sprechen scheint sehr verlockend, aber noch bevor ich mich wirklich dazu entschließen kann bin ich vor lauter Erschöpfung bereits eingeschlafen.

Ich weiß nicht genau was ihn dazu bewogen hat, aber Lenwe scheint es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben mir von nun an möglichst oft zu erklären wie wertlos und unnütz ich bin und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück diesen Lektionen mit körperlicher Gewalt Nachdruck zu verleihen. Er ist sehr geschickt darin mir weh zu tun ohne dabei verräterische Spuren zu hinterlassen, aber noch mehr als der Schmerz an sich macht es mir zu schaffen wie er mich permanent seine Geringschätzung spüren lässt. Ich versuche mich dem zu verschließen, aber es ist schwer sich irgendeiner Art von Selbstwert zu versichern wenn ich, den Geschmack seines Samens noch im Mund, vor ihm knie und mich vor Schmerzen krümme, weil er nicht zufrieden war und mich in den Magen getreten hat.

Mittlerweile bin ich froh entschieden zu haben meinem Meister zu folgen. Er konnte zwar ebenso harsch in seinen Unmutsäußerungen sein, aber er hat mir nicht ständig das Gefühl gegeben nicht zumindest ein klein wenig nützlich zu sein und sei es nur für körperliche Dienste. Allein das Bewusstsein, dass er es für möglich hält mich zu einem richtigen Magier auszubilden lässt mich dieses ständige abwertende Verhalten Lenwes mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aushalten ohne zu einem völligen Wrack zu werden. Allerdings muss ich noch einige quälend langsam verstreichende Wochen abwarten bis ich überhaupt die Gelegenheit bekomme ihm meine Zustimmung mitzuteilen.

Einerseits ist diese Zeit günstig, da ich Gelegenheit bekomme Pläne zu schmieden und nötige Informationen zu beschaffen, aber je länger ich nichts von ihm höre desto unsicherer werde ich auch. Was wenn er nun entschieden hat dass sich die ganze Mühe doch nicht lohnt und ich niemals von hier fortkomme? Selbstzweifel, die Lenwes Verhalten stetig schürt, nagen an mir und machen das Warten geradezu unerträglich.

Schließlich ist es jedoch endlich soweit. Eines Abends sitze ich müde über einem Buch in meinem Zimmer, vage darauf hoffend, dass Ethin erst morgen wieder auftauchen wird und versuche einen Weg zu finden jemanden schnell und lautlos in Schlaf zu versetzen, da spüre ich deutlich das Eindringen einer schwachen magischen Präsenz. Das Gefühl ist mir vom letzten Mal noch bekannt, aber es scheint als würden sich die endlosen Übungen auszahlen die ich in letzter Zeit ausführen musste um meine Sinne für Magie zu schärfen, denn diesmal bin ich wenigstens ein bisschen darauf vorbereitet Meister Shenjal gegenüber zu treten und habe genug Zeit die verräterische Grimasse der Erleichterung von meinen Zügen zu verbannen, bevor er sie sehen kann. Besser er weiß nicht wie sehr ich inzwischen von hier fliehen will.

„Glücklich mich zu sehen Häschen?"

Ja! Ich zucke mit den Schultern und versuche meine eigentlichen Emotionen zu überspielen indem ich die undurchdringliche Miene aufrechterhalte, die ich vorsichtshalber auf mein Gesicht gezwungen habe. Wirklich lügen kann ich ihm gegenüber noch immer nicht. Besonders nicht unter dem forschenden Blick den er als nächstes aufsetzt.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus", bemerkt er neutral, fährt jedoch fort ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten. „Hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen?"

„In anbetracht der Umstände habe ich entschieden…", ich stocke plötzlich beinahe überwältigt von der Schicksalhaftigkeit dieses Augenblicks, zwinge mich aber dann meinem früheren Entschluss zu folgen und die nötigen Worte auszusprechen. „… dass es vorteilhaft wäre euer Angebot anzunehmen… Meister."

„Soso vorteilhaft", lacht er spöttisch und ich kann mein unwillkürliches Zusammenzucken nur unvollkommen unterdrücken. „Sieht aus als hätte Lenwe sich nicht besonders zurückgehalten, wenn ich im Vergleich so gut abschneide."

Meine Augen werden groß bei dieser Aussage. Für Jemanden der ihm noch nie persönlich begegnet ist scheint er sehr viel über den Magier der Sestrainie zu wissen. Auf meinen leicht verwirrten Blick hin zuckt er jedoch nur leicht mit den Schultern und meint: „Er hat in Skull Port einen Ruf, der mich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem verstorbenen Essal vermuten lässt."

Die bloße Erinnerung an den sadistischen Meister Essal treibt mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper und die plötzliche Vorstellung Lenwe ohne die Barriere der hier nötigen Heimlichkeit ausgeliefert zu sein ist erschreckend. Bisher hatte ich noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet wie es wäre wenn er sich nicht nach außen hin verstellen müsste.

„Der Vergleich ist nicht unangemessen." Flüstere ich heiser, bevor ich es verhindern kann, verfluche mich aber gleich darauf selbst. Schon wieder hat er es geschafft mich zu überrumpeln und eine Reaktion aus mir heraus zu bringen, die ich lieber verbergen wollte. Mit leicht gequälter Miene wende ich wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit der durchscheinenden Gestalt über meinem Bett zu.

„Wie gesagt", erkläre ich so nüchtern wie möglich und bin froh zu hören wie ruhig meine Stimme trotz der bedrohlichen Gedanken klingt, „ich gehe auf euer Angebot ein. Was genau muss ich nun tun Meister?"

Das plötzliche warme Gefühl in meiner Magengegend das ich angesichts seines anerkennenden Gesichtsausdrucks empfinde, ist gleichzeitig wundervoll und Angst einflößend. Es macht mir wahnsinnige Angst zu wissen wie weit ich gehen würde um auch nur einen wohlwollenden Blick von ihm zu erhaschen, aber gleichzeitig kann ich nicht anders als mich danach zu sehnen.

„In zwei Wochen werden wir ungefähr zu dieser Zeit kommen und euch abholen. Sieh zu dass du euch dann aus den Schilden herausgebracht hast. Für Lenwe hinterlässt du am besten eine Nachricht. Sag ihm, dass er sich mit dem zufrieden geben soll was er bereits hat und richte ihm Grüße aus von Haled Endalim."

„HaledEndalim", wiederhole ich folgsam und nicke.

„Ich werde dir etwas geben, dass mich in die Lage versetzen wird euch zu finden sobald ihr außerhalb der Schilde seid, aber dadurch wird wahrscheinlich ein Alarm ausgelöst. Überleg dir eine plausible Erklärung und sorg dafür das Lenwe es nicht zu Gesicht bekommt."

Diese knappen Anweisungen erinnern mich sehr an die Lehrstunden von früher und die Atmosphäre im Raum er scheint mir mittlerweile seltsam vertraut, fast als wären wir wieder in seinen Räumen in der Magierschule. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Irrealität überkommt mich und einen Augenblick ist es fast als würde ich losgelöst in irgendeiner Zwischenwelt schweben. Energisch rufe ich mich schließlich wieder zur Ordnung und zwinge meine Konzentration zurück zum Wesentlichen. Eine plausible Ausrede, was könnte ich getan haben dass mich unabsichtlich die Schilde beschädigen lässt?

„Ein Wahrsagezauber der mir entglitten ist?" schlage ich leicht unsicher vor. „Damit arbeiten wir zwar offiziell noch nicht, aber die Prozedur ist in diesem Buch weiter hinten beschrieben."

Ich deute auf das dicke, ledergebundene Werk welches noch auf meinen Knien ruht. Zu meiner Erleichterung nickt Meister Shenjal daraufhin.

„Das müsste reichen." Stimmt er zu. „Der Effekt wäre in etwa derselbe."

Gerade als ich aufatmen will setzt er süffisant hinzu: „Und ich denke die Strafe die er dir verpassen wird, sollte dich auch in Zukunft davon abhalten dich mit Dingen zu beschäftigen, die zurzeit noch über deine eigentlichen Fähigkeiten hinausgehen."

„Ja Meister." Stimme ich unglücklich zu, während sich in meinem Magen das letzte Mahl plötzlich in Stein zu verwandeln scheint. Es ist schließlich nicht so als hätte ich jemals die Absicht gehabt wirklich aus eigenem Antrieb heraus diese fortgeschrittenen Sprüche auszuprobieren. Ich habe sie lediglich betrachtet. Er grinst bloß, weil er genau weiß dass ich mir nun bereits die feurigen Schmerzen ausmale, die die Peitsche in meinem Körper wecken wird.

„Und jetzt", sagt er als hätte ich gerade danach gefragt „wird es Zeit dir den Kontakt zu übergeben. Komm her Häschen."

Ich lege vorsichtig das Buch zur Seite und trete an das Bett heran.

„Näher." Verlangt er breit grinsend und bedeutet mir dicht vor ihn zu treten. Natürlich! Schießt es mir durch den Kopf als er praktisch im selben Augenblick weit weniger durchscheinend wird und gleichzeitig dabei nach meinem Kopf greift um mich zu einem kurzen, aber heftigen Kuss nah heran zu ziehen. Das ist ja mal wieder typisch, denke ich während ich merke wie er, noch während ich überrascht und entzückt aufseufze, geschickt mit der Zunge einen kleinen runden Gegenstand in meinen Mund bugsiert. Wieso eine Gelegenheit verschwenden wenn es auch so geht? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Meine Ablehnung gegen dieses Vorgehen hält sich allerdings in Grenzen wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin und für einen kurzen Moment kann ich mich völlig verlieren, ohne Gedanken an Konsequenzen oder Zurückhaltung.

Viel zu schnell bleibe ich jedoch allein zurück, noch leicht benommen von diesem plötzlichen, heftigen Kontakt, bevor ich hastig den gerade erhaltenen Gegenstand aus meinem Mund klaube und ihn in die nächstbeste Schublade stopfe, um dann schnell das Buch an der passenden Seite aufzuschlagen. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn gefährlich kurz danach fliegt die Tür auf und ein sehr aufgeregt aussehender Lenwe stürmt herein.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fährt er mich an, nachdem klar ist, dass gerade wohl doch kein Angriff stattfindet.

„D… ich… ich wollte nicht…", ich muss nur wenig vorspielen um erschrockene Verwirrung zu heucheln und nachdem ich kurz, wie unbewusst, schuldig in Richtung des Buches geblickt habe findet er auch schon seine eigene Erklärung, ohne dass ich weitere Worte verlieren muss.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal den Drang zu Experimenten verspürst könntest du vielleicht so gnädig sein mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen style type"italic"bevor/style du die Schilde des Hauses niederreißt." Faucht er mich daraufhin wütend an. „Glaubst du vielleicht ich habe ewig Zeit um die Folgen deiner Selbstgerechtigkeit zu beseitigen? Diese unbedachten Spielereien werden Konsequenzen haben für dich Junge! Unangenehme Konsequenzen. Vielleicht lernst du dann endlich Disziplin, auch wenn ich das inzwischen bezweifle. So leichtsinnig mit Dingen herumzuspielen die deine Fähigkeiten bei weitem übersteigen überzeugt mich nicht gerade von deiner Intelligenz."

Während er mich so niedermacht, hat er mich auch schon am Kragen hochgezogen, bis ich nur noch unsicher auf den Spitzen meiner Zehen balancieren kann. Mittlerweile kenne ich das Muster besser nach dem solche Konfrontationen ablaufen und schweige verbissen, auch als er mich mit einem bohrenden Blick bedenkt, der mich geradezu herausfordert etwas zu sagen. Aber ich weiß inzwischen, dass jeder Versuch einer Rechtfertigung zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt alles nur noch verschlimmern würde. Auch als er die Richtung seines Griffes plötzlich umkehrt und mich heftig von sich weg stößt, so dass ich rückwärts zu Boden falle, entkommt mir außer einem leisen Keuchen kein einziger Laut.

„Es ist erstaunlich, dass du überhaupt so lange überlebt hast bei den Drow, so aufsässig und eigensinnig wie du bist", zischt er verächtlich und tritt mir in die Rippen. Nicht so hart dass er Gefahr laufen würde mir etwas zu brechen, aber hart genug um dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich nach Luft japsend zusammenkrümme. Eine Weile ist es daraufhin beunruhigend still, aber kaum dass ich mich genug erholt habe um zu versuchen mich aufzusetzen spüre ich den kalten Druck einer Schuhsohle im Nacken. Also liegen bleiben. Es ist keine besonders angenehme Stellung die ich gerade einnehme. Brust und der größte Teil des Oberkörpers flach auf dem Boden, während der Rest von mir seitlich verdreht ist. Ich fühle mich schrecklich hilflos und ausgeliefert, aber ich weiß auch, dass es mir nicht gut bekommen wird jetzt auch nur den kleinsten Anflug von Widerstand zu zeigen.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dich ja einfach wieder zurückschicken sollen, statt das Halsband zu entfernen. Dann hätte ich mir einiges an Ärger erspart."

Seine Worte treffen mich, auch wenn ich versuche sie an mir abprallen zu lassen. Der Druck der Schuhsohle erhöht sich und bereitet mir langsam Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen, so dass ich mich immer mehr beherrschen muss um still liegen zu bleiben und mich nicht zu winden in einem fruchtlosen Versuch dieser geballten Missbilligung zu entkommen. Meine Finger zucken kurz ziellos am Boden, doch noch habe ich mich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

„Wahrscheinlich lohnt es sich gar nicht den ganzen Aufwand zu betreiben um dir irgendetwas beizubringen. Scheinbar kannst du ja ohnehin nicht damit umgehen."

Am liebsten würde ich die Hände fest auf die Ohren pressen um ihn auszuschließen, aber genau davon hält er mich effektiv ab, indem er auf einmal seinen Fuß unter meine Schulter schiebt, mich dann mit einem heftigen Ruck herumdreht und so auf den Rücken befördert. Bevor ich noch wirklich reagieren kann lässt er sich neben mir nieder. Eines seiner Knie bohrt sich dabei schmerzhaft in meine Handfläche und pinnt sie unbarmherzig am Boden fest.

„Aber wir wissen ja wozu du wirklich gut bist, nicht wahr?"

Eine Flut von Bildern schwemmt durch meinen Kopf als er bei diesen Worten mit einem abfälligen Lächeln einen Finger hart über meine Unterlippe zieht. Ethin der mich hungrig anstarrt, Ainwe's vorwurfsvoller Blick, als er herausfand das ich ein Sklave war, so gezeichnet von Verachtung, die Schüler und ihr anzügliches Flüstern auf den Gängen der Schule und schließlich mein Meister wie ich ihm vom weichen Waldboden aus entgegenstarre, damals als er mich einfing. Hat er in jener Nacht dasselbe in mir gesehen? Ein Zeitvertreib, gut für etwas kurzweilige Unterhaltung aber größerer Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert. Und auch heute. Waren ihm die Konsequenzen nicht egal, die ich nun seinetwegen ertragen muss? Hat er sich nicht darüber amüsiert?

Wie dumm ich bin gewesen zu denken ich wäre es noch wert dass man sich um meine Wünsche und Gefühle kümmert. Zu denken ich wäre ihm etwas wert. Das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist, ist verdorben. Kaum noch etwas dass Rücksichtnahme oder gar Aufmerksamkeit verdient.

Ohne dass ich es verhindern kann steigen mir Tränen in die Augen und zeichnen salzige Spuren über meine Schläfe als sie schließlich fallen und in meinem Haar versickern. Der befriedigte Ton in Lenwes Stimme ist nicht zu überhören, als er mir befiehlt mich morgen am Abend zu meiner Bestrafung bei ihm einzufinden. Dann geht er und überlässt mich meinem Selbsthass, der mich anfällt wie ein hungriger Wolf und mich innerlich zu zerfleischen scheint, bis ich die Zähne zusammenbeißen muss um nicht laut zu schreien vor Abscheu. Meine Arme schlinge ich fest um die Knie und kralle die Finger krampfhaft ineinander, damit ich nicht anfange wahllos auf meine nähere Umgebung einzuschlagen und unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehe. Mehr denn je fühle ich mich wie ein Tier in der Falle und habe keine Ahnung wie ich aus meiner ausweglosen Lage entkommen soll.

Bis zum Morgen habe ich mich zwar so weit erholt, dass mir rein rational gesehen klar ist welche Absicht hinter seinen Worten stand und dass es im Grunde nur seiner eigenen Freude daran zuzuschreiben ist mich zu erniedrigen, wenn er diese Dinge sagt, aber meine Emotionen haben meinen Verstand noch nicht eingeholt und ich verbringe den Grossteil des Tages damit gegen die innere Kraftlosigkeit anzukämpfen und mich zu fragen wieso ich überhaupt noch weiter den Aufwand betreibe eine Flucht vorzubereiten. Reine Sturheit hält mich jedoch davon ab meine Pläne ganz aufzugeben. Der kleine Teil in mir der so sehr vom Hass auf Lenwe eingenommen ist, dass für Selbstzweifel kein Platz mehr ist, lässt mich selbst jetzt weiter machen wo alles sinnlos erscheint.

Die Tatsache, dass ich Ethin hintergehen muss, bereitet mir dabei zusätzliche Schwierigkeiten. Sicher, ich mag ihn nicht und wäre durchaus froh ihm niemals wieder begegnen zu müssen, aber diese Entscheidung für ihn zu treffen, wenn ich genau weiß wie sehr er seinen Meister hasst, dass ist etwas dass ich am liebsten irgendwie vermeiden würde, wenn es nur ginge. Allerdings ist es in meinen Augen eine Bedingung die ich erfüllen muss um von hier weg zu kommen. Also komme ich nun einmal einfach nicht darum herum.

Während der folgenden zwei Wochen bin ich mehrmals nah dran alle Pläne über den Haufen zu schmeißen, wahllos ein Tor zu einem beliebigen Ziel zu öffnen, hindurch zu treten und einfach alles hinter mir zu lassen. Nur der Gedanke, dass es dann durchaus noch schlimmer kommen könnte hält mich davon ab.

Ich gebe Ethin gegenüber vor, am verabredeten Tag bereit zu sein endlich unsere Meister ausfindig zu machen und bin fast ein wenig überrascht wie bereitwillig er mir glaubt. Selbst als wir uns vorsichtig vom Grund der Sestrainie wegschleichen entdecke ich kein einziges Anzeichen für Misstrauen, was in seinem Fall zwar nicht heißt dass eine derartige Regung nicht zumindest im Ansatz existieren würde, mich aber dennoch ziemlich sicher sein lässt, dass mein heutiger Plan erfolgreich verlaufen wird. Das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden schiebe ich auf meine wachsende Nervosität, denn ich kann weder etwas hören noch sehen, dass auf eine Verfolgung hindeutet. In einem kleinen Birkenwäldchen gelangen wir schließlich an den Rand der ausgedehnten Schutzschilde des Hauses.

Interessanterweise wird kein Warnsignal ausgelöst wenn man sie von innen nach außen durchschreitet und bereits einige Male habe ich überlegt ob dies etwas ist, dass Lenwe absichtlich so eingerichtet hat um das Haus selbst unbemerkt verlassen zu können oder ob es lediglich Zufall sein könnte.

Der einzige Schlafzauber, den ich gefunden habe, der bei angemessener Vorbereitung kein langes Rezitieren erfordert, braucht stattdessen Körperkontakt, aber ich denke nicht dass diese Bedingung bei Ethin Probleme machen wird. Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an kaum dass wir im schwachen Mondlicht einer kleinen Lichtung zum stehen gekommen sind. Die nur halb unterdrückte Aufregung die er ausstrahlt macht mich selbst zunehmend angespannter und ich wünsche mir vergeblich er würde wenigstens aufhören so unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

„Was tun wir nun?" drängt er ungeduldig nachdem ich mich eine Weile lediglich stumm umgeschaut habe, als suchte ich nach dem geeigneten Platz für unsere angebliche Unternehmung. Ich habe sogar wirklich etwas vorbereitet mit dem ich glaubhaft eine Suche vortäuschen könnte, will diese Täuschung aber lieber nicht einsetzen, da ich nicht weiß wie viel Erfahrung Ethin in solchen Dingen hat und ob er nicht doch bemerken würde was ich da gerade wirklich tue.

Die kleine Perle die Meister Shenjal mir übergeben hat trage ich in einer Tasche bei mir, wo ich sie kaum fühle, auch wenn ich mir ihrer so bewusst bin als wäre sie glühend heiß auf meiner Haut.

„Wir…", beginne ich leise, werde aber abrupt von einer neuen Stimme unterbrochen, die aus den Schatten zu unserer Linken ertönt.

„Ihr werdet mir auf der Stelle sagen was ihr hier vorhabt!"

„Lynral!"

Ethin und ich fahren gleichzeitig herum und starren überrascht seinen Zwilling an, der nun mit wütend verzogenem Gesicht ebenfalls ins silbrige Licht des Mondes tritt. Also hat mich mein Gefühl doch nicht getrogen. Verdammt! Was tut er hier? Wieso… unwichtig, entscheide ich mitten in meiner überraschten Überlegung. Ich brauche schnell einen Ersatzplan. Wie komme ich nah genug an ihn heran um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen? Wenn er irgendjemand anderes mitgebracht hat ist mein ganzer Plan gescheitert!

„Was hast du vor Ethin?" konzentriert er zunächst einmal all seinen Argwohn auf den blonden Elfen neben mir, der ihm aber lediglich mit abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck entgegenstarrt und gar nichts sagt. Ich schaue mich hastig um, kann aber niemanden sonst entdecken und entscheide, dass er doch alleine hier sein muss.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet", sagt er gerade scharf und streckt Ethin einen anklagenden Zeigefinger entgegen. „Ständig schleichst du dich weg. Du hast irgendetwas vor und ich will wissen was es ist! Wehe wenn es mit Tisraen zu tun hat! Er hat wegen dir schon mehr als genug gelitten!"

Ethin, weiterhin stumm, schüttelt nur den Kopf und tritt einen Schritt zurück, eine Bewegung der Elavelynral augenblicklich auf dem Fuße folgt. Einen leichten Anflug der Beleidigung unterdrückend, weil er mich augenscheinlich für so unwichtig hält, dass er mich gar nicht weiter beachtet, trete ich kurzentschlossen zwischen die beiden Brüder. Auch das ändert nicht viel an seiner Einstellung, denn noch während er ein weiteres Mal Antworten fordert, packt er mich an der Schulter und versucht mich einfach zur Seite zu schieben. Ein fataler Fehler, denn damit gibt er mir genau was ich brauche. Eine Sekunde später bricht er zusammen und ist bereits im Tiefschlaf als sein schlaffer Körper mit einem dumpfen Geräusch im weichen Gras der Lichtung aufschlägt.

Schnell drehe ich mich um, nicht sicher wie Ethin diese weitere plötzliche Wendung der Ereignisse aufnehmen wird. Ein paar Schritte entfernt von mir steht er und schaut leicht verwundert.

„Du bist gut vorbereitet", sagt er dann nach einigen Augenblicken langsam und ich sehe wie er nun doch nachdenklich wird. Schlecht für mich. „Könntest du das auch ein weiteres Mal machen?"

Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl schüttle ich den Kopf, während sein Blick eine zunehmend bohrende Qualität bekommt, als wollte er damit direkt durch meinen Schädel dringen. Das beklommene Gefühl schickt sich an zu anfänglicher Panik zu werden, doch mit einiger Willensanstrengung schiebe ich es von mir und treffe eine spontane Entscheidung. Nun da ich Elavelynral hier habe, kann ich es mir leisten ehrlich zu sein und damit vielleicht wenigstens eine kleine Last von meinem Gewissen zu nehmen, indem ich ihm die Wahrheit sage. Schließlich war dieses Vorgehen sowieso einmal unser eigentlicher Plan.

„Du kannst noch fliehen."

Damit ist wohl genug offenbart und ihm sollte klar sein was uns erwartet. Aber er bewegt sich nicht. Keinen Schritt. Erstarrte Überraschung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, einer der offensten Ausdrücke die ich je bei Ethin gesehen habe.

Dann, als hätte man ihm plötzlich auf einen Schlag alle Sehnen entfernt, sinkt er ansatzlos in sich zusammen, zu einem formlosen Haufen im schwach glänzenden Gras. Einen Augenblick bin ich mir sicher dass die beiden Drowmeister bereits hier sind und ihn verzaubert haben, weil sie in seinem Fall einfach kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen wollen, bis ich das leichte Zucken bemerke, dass seinen Körper erfasst hat.

Ich wage es nicht näher heran zu treten um nachzuschauen was die Ursache ist, aber das brauche ich auch gar nicht, denn noch während ich mich, wie aus einem plötzlichen inneren Zwang heraus, nervös umschaue kann ich das leise Lachen hören, dass aus seiner Richtung kommt. Ich zucke ungewollt heftig zusammen als er sich, stetig lauter lachend, aufsetzt und mir wieder zuwendet.

„Du…" japst er, mit einem unheimlichen Glanz in den grünen Augen. „Du…", und ich kann deutlich die hysterische Note in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen. „Wie machst du das nur?" bringt er schließlich heraus. „Alle unterschätzen dich. Und ich… obwohl ich weiß wozu du fähig bist… hinterhältiges Biest."

Die unzusammenhängende Rede und die folgende Beschimpfung klingen seltsam kraftlos, als wäre er mit den Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders. Wie man einen Schalter umlegt, so unvermittelt bricht auch sein Gelächter wieder ab.

„Wieso tust du mir das an?" Will er gequält wissen, woraufhin ich nur störrisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränke.

„Du kannst noch fliehen oder etwa nicht?" Wiederhole ich meine Worte von vorhin und entlocke ihm ein wütendes Knurren.

„Ach ja? Und wohin? Zurück zu meinem Vater um ihm zu erklären wohin Lynral verschwunden ist? Zurück zu Lenwe? Zum Haus …ohne dich?"

Die letzten Worte spricht er so leise, dass ich man sie kaum hören kann und nachdem ich verstanden habe, wünschte ich sofort, ich hätte es nicht getan.

„Hau ab! Verschwinde einfach. Du bist nicht auf mich angewiesen", behaupte ich stur, während mein Blick ein weiteres Mal unruhig durch die dunklen Schatten der Bäume schweift.

„Doch das bin ich", behauptet der anstrengende Elf vor mir nun dumpf und voller Resignation. „Sogar sehr viel mehr als du vielleicht glaubst."

„Das ist deine Entscheidung", fauche ich abweisend, nun selbst wütend darüber, dass er mir doch wieder die Verantwortung zuschieben will. Ethin lacht kurz und hart auf und murmelt etwas das ich nun wirklich nicht verstehe. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch besser so, denn ich kann mir nichts vorstellen was er mit diesem hoffnungslos bitteren Gesichtsausdruck sagen könnte, dass ich gerne hören würde.

„Wieso?" Will er nach einer Zeit voll brütenden Schweigens auf einmal wissen. „Wieso gehst du freiwillig zu ihm zurück wenn du genau weißt was dann passieren wird."

Seine Verzweiflung ist unverkennbar und auch wenn er hiermit offensichtlich einen letzten halbherzigen Versuch machen will mich umzustimmen scheint er wenig Hoffnung zu haben erfolgreich zu sein. Wieso geht er nicht endlich?

„Ich kann nicht anders." Versuche ich das auszudrücken was meinen verworrenen Gefühlen am nächsten kommt. Neben mir erklingt, merkwürdig unpassend, ein leises Schnarchen Elavelynrals, der sich nun unruhig herumwälzt, aber noch für einige Stunden schlafen sollte. Ob sie ihn trotzdem mitnehmen werden, überlege ich flüchtig und zucke dann aber gedanklich mit den Schultern. Sein Schicksal berührt mich ehrlich gesagt nur wenig.

Dafür zerrt Ethin zunehmend an meinem fragilen Nervenkostüm indem er jetzt ansatzlos beginnt unruhig herumzutiegern. Einige Schritte in Richtung des Hauses, bevor er sich abrupt wieder umwendet und wie unter Zwang zurückkehrt, nur um das ganze gleich noch einmal zu wiederholen.

„Kannst du dich nicht einfach still irgendwo hinsetzen, wenn du schon überzeugt bist unbedingt bleiben zu müssen?" Will ich schließlich böse wissen, woraufhin er nur kurz herumwirbelt und gefährlich zurückknurrt: „Ich kann auch nicht anders!", bevor er den nächsten Durchlauf startet. Ich wage es nicht ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, aus Angst er könnte mich anfallen und die zunehmend mörderischen Blicke, die er mir ab und zu zuwirft bestätigen diese Furcht bloß noch. Wenn nur endlich meine Meister käme! Aber da er keine definitive Zeit genannt hat könnte es durchaus noch eine Stunde dauern bis er eintrifft. Eine Stunde die ich dann in Ethins zunehmend psychotisch wirkender Gesellschaft verbringen muss. Keine besonders angenehme Aussicht. Weshalb flieht er nicht einfach verdammt noch mal? Ich verstehe ihn nicht und will es in diesem Moment auch gar nicht wirklich. Ich will lieber dass er endlich verschwindet oder still ist, aber keines von beidem scheint gerade im Bereich des Möglichen zu liegen.

Ich bin so auf Ethin fixiert, dass ich beinahe den Moment verpasse in dem mein Meister schließlich doch die Lichtung betritt. Trotzdem liegt zwischen der Entdeckung seiner Anwesenheit und meinem hastigen Aufspringen nur eine knappe Sekunde. Wie festgewachsen kann ich danach jedoch nur atemlos zuschauen während er sich zunächst wachsam umschaut und dann langsam auf mich zukommt. Ethin stockt währenddessen nicht ein einziges mal in seinem ruhelosen Lauf. Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis mein Meister endlich vor mir steht und meine seltsame Erstarrung löst sich erst ein wenig, als er die Hand hebt und leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Wange streift. Der Teil in mir, der während dieser ganzen Wochen niemals von ihm losgekommen ist jubelt begeistert. Der Rest von mir ist dabei auch weiterhin seltsam erstarrt. Ein wenig komme ich mir vor wie ein Zuschauer innerhalb meines eigenen Selbst.

„Meister." Flüstere ich, noch immer recht atemlos und ernte ein erfreutes Aufblitzen weiß glitzernder Zähne.

„Ich muss gestehen die Situation hier überrascht mich ein wenig", sagt er leise, mit einem Blick der unverkennbar in Richtung Ethin geht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du ihn dazu bewegen kannst bei vollem Bewusstsein herzukommen. Wie hast du das angestellt Häschen?" Will er neugierig wissen.

„Mit meinem unvergleichlichen Charme Meister", entgegne ich trocken. Eine Antwort die ein wirklich sehr offensichtliches Testen von neuen Grenzen darstellt, denn früher wären solche unverfrorenen Worte mit einer prompten und sehr unangenehmen Strafe geahndet worden. Die Unsicherheit mit der ich nun auf seine Reaktion warte ist mir auch zweifellos schon auf hundert Schritt Entfernung anzusehen, genau wie die Angst die immer noch unwillkürlich auf jeden Bruch der alten Regeln folgt, doch vorerst beiße ich die Zähne zusammen und warte eine Reaktion ab, die mir hoffentlich zeigen wird, ob sein Angebot ernst gemeint war oder nicht. Ich muss es einfach wissen und sähe meine Hoffnungen lieber gleich zerstört als später eine unangenehme Überraschung zu erleben.

Ich hätte einen Weg vorbereiten sollen um aus einer solchen Situation zu fliehen, schießt es mir unvermittelt durch den Kopf. Doch nun ist es zu spät und ich kann nichts mehr tun um noch etwas zu ändern. Meine Entscheidung ist getroffen und ich muss mit allen Konsequenzen leben die daraus erwachsen.

„Wie nett zu sehen dass dein Sinn für Humor nicht gelitten hat Häschen." Kommt nach einem langen, prüfenden Blick die nicht minder trockene Erwiderung, die mich vor plötzlicher Erleichterung fast in die Knie brechen lässt. „Aber an deiner Kontrolle werden wir wohl noch ein wenig arbeiten müssen. Man kann dir jegliche Gefühlsregung von den Augen ablesen."

„Ja Meister."

Automatisch senke ich den Blick bei diesen Worten, doch das Erscheinen Meister Geryns, der nun ohne das kleinste Geräusch aus dem Gebüsch tritt, lässt mich fast sofort wieder aufblicken.

„Niemand zu sehen." Bemerkt er knapp in unsere Richtung und wendet seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dann sofort Ethin zu, der nun doch innegehalten hat, dabei aber zum zerreißen angespannt scheint und so laut mit den Zähnen knirscht, dass ich es bis hier her hören kann.

„Hast du Lenwe davor gewarnt was passieren wird wenn er Nachforschungen anstellt?" Fragt mein Meister leise, beobachtet dabei jedoch sehr aufmerksam die beiden ungleichen Gestalten vor uns.

„Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er müsste ihr noch ein paar Stunden folgen können, aber es waren seine Tinte und sein Pergament Meister."

Er nickt und scheint noch immer halb abgelenkt, aber einigermaßen zufrieden. Mehr konnte ich auch nicht tun um meine Ausstrahlung von der Nachricht fernzuhalten. Natürlich ist es immer ungünstig einem Magier etwas zu überlassen dass auch nur eine Spur persönliche Ausstrahlung enthält, aber in diesem Fall erschien es mir immer noch die bessere Alternative zu einer persönlichen Mitteilung, nach der ich mich wahrscheinlich kaum noch zum Treffpunkt hätte begeben können.

„Komm her." Kommandiert Geryn gerade scharf, woraufhin Ethin ein unheimliches, wortloses Zischen ausstößt, sich jedoch widerstrebend in Bewegung setzt. Ein silbriger Gegenstand blitzt in der Hand des Magiers auf. Ein Halsband. Allein der Anblick jagt mir einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken hinab und ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass mein Blick schnell hinüber zu meinem Meister huscht, wie um mich zu überzeugen dass er nicht ebenfalls eines hält. Ethin verleitet er dazu abrupt stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich sagte komm her." Die scharfen Worte bewirken jedoch nur ein plötzliches Erblassen und ein, von einem weiteren Zischen begleitetes, knappes Kopfschütteln.

Trotz seiner Weigerung bleibt Ethin stocksteif, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, stehen als der Magier nun seinerseits auf ihn zutritt, das Halsband gut sichtbar in einer Hand. Mit einem geübten Griff öffnet er den Verschluss und ich kann nur machtlos zusehen wie es sich unaufhaltsam auf den schmalen, goldbraunen Hals zu bewegt.

Im Nachhinein weiß ich nicht mehr was zuerst kam, dass seltsame, abgehackte Geräusch aus meinem Mund, unbewusst geboren aus purer Anspannung oder die schnelle, unvermittelte Bewegung Ethins, der damit überraschend doch seine Starre durchbricht. Zunächst scheint gar nichts geschehen zu sein, aber dann bricht Geryn langsam zusammen und erst jetzt wird Ethins Hand wieder sichtbar, in der er noch vor kurzem ein Messer gehalten haben muss. Das Messer, welches nun tief im Hals des Magiers steckt. Der Stoß war so präzise platziert, dass kein Zweifel daran besteht, dass der Drow nur tot sein kann. Das Halsband liegt neben ihm nutzlos ihm Gras.

Ausnahmsweise offenbart sogar mein normalerweise so beherrschter Meister unverhohlene Überraschung und eine momentane Unentschlossenheit die ich noch nie von ihm gesehen habe.

„Also das war sicherlich unerwartet." Murmelt er abgelenkt, während ich noch mit schockgeweiteten Augen die unwirkliche Szene anstarre. Während der nächsten paar Sekunden bringt er sich jedoch bereits wieder unter Kontrolle. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.

Die Wunde blutet erstaunlich wenig, flirrt ein unzusammenhängender Gedanke durch mein Hirn, aber vielleicht liegt das auch daran dass das Messer noch nicht entfernt wurde. Woher kam es überhaupt? Und wie…

„Sieht ganz so aus als würden wir heute ohne die beiden zurückkehren Evoe."

„Ja Meister." Antworte ich automatisch ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Die Überraschung habe ich noch nicht völlig verwunden und achte daher kaum darauf was ich sage. Ethin dafür offensichtlich umso mehr, denn er reagiert augenblicklich und macht sofort einen Schritt auf uns zu.

„Nein! Halt! Wartet!"

Mein Meister macht keine Anstalten auf diesen verzweifelten Befehl zu hören und wendet sich zum gehen. Ethin fällt auf die Knie.

„Bitte lasst mich nicht zurück. Bitte nicht! Ich tue was immer ihr wollt." Fleht er und lässt dabei jegliche Zurückhaltung fallen. Ein Anblick bei dem ich mich innerlich nur winden kann, so unangenehm ist er mir.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst ich würde dich mitnehmen", kommt die eiskalte Antwort meines Meisters. „Ich habe keine Verwendung für mordlustige Irre und im Bett will ich dich schon gar nicht haben. Verschwinde!"

Dafür, dass Ethin gerade jemanden erstochen hat der immerhin einige Jahrzehnte mit ihm verbracht hat erscheint mir Meister Shenjals Reaktion erstaunlich gemäßigt, ja fast gleichgültig, aber wer weiß schon was in letzter Zeit zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist.

„Nein, biiiitte nicht!" Heult Ethin auf, schnappt sich auf einmal das Halsband, fällt damit nun vor mir auf die Knie und hält es mir hin.

„Bitte? Herr?"

Die panische Angst davor zurückgelassen zu werden ist ihm nur allzu deutlich anzusehen, aber ich kann nicht einmal im Ansatz erfassen wie schlimm es in ihm aussehen muss dass er sich zu einer solchen Geste getrieben fühlt. Mit so etwas hätte ich niemals gerechnet und weiß absolut nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Fragend und völlig verunsichert von diesem untypischen Verhalten blicke ich zu meinem Meister, der auf einmal sehr nachdenklich wirkt.

„Wenn du ihn nimmst ist er deine Verantwortung." Schiebt er aber sofort mir die Entscheidung zu. Wunderbar. Wenn ich noch einen Beweis gebraucht hätte, dass es ihm ernst ist mit diesem neuen Arrangement hätte ich ihn jetzt. Dass ich auch sofort mit den Schattenseiten unseres neuen Verhältnisses konfrontiert werde hatte ich allerdings nicht erwartet.

„Herr?"

Nachdrücklich streckt Ethin mir das Halsband entgegen. Ein Bild bei dem sich mir schier der Magen umdreht.

„Bist du dir sicher dass du das willst?" Frage ich ihn, mehr um Zeit zu schinden als dass ich es wirklich wissen wollte, ernte aber nur ein sofortiges, eindringliches Nicken. Ich will gar nicht für ihn verantwortlich sein! Allein die Vorstellung jagt mir heiße Schauer des Entsetzens über den ganzen Körper, aber ich kann es auch nicht wirklich mit mir vereinbaren ihn zurückzulassen nachdem ich ihn heute bereits so verraten habe. Ich fühle mich unter Druck gesetzt, unfähig eine Entscheidung zu treffen. In Kombination mit der restlichen Anspannung dieser Nacht ist das eine gefährliche Mischung, die sich schließlich darin äußert dass ich einfach nicht mehr weiter weiß und in einer seltsamen Kurzschlusshandlung aushole und laut brüllend zuschlage, mit der ganzen Kraft meines aufgewühlten Inneren.

Stechender Schmerz durchzuckt meine Handknöchel, aber Ethins leises Aufstöhnen sagt mir, dass er definitiv den größeren Teil der Schmerzen abbekommen hat. Ob ich ihm die Nase gebrochen habe? Das würde die Tränen und das Blut erklären die ihm jetzt über die Wangen laufen.

„Und jetzt? Bist du dir immer noch sicher?" Frage ich ihn mit einer Stimme die viel zu hoch ist, sich dazu noch unangenehm überschlägt und das ganze grässliche Ausmaß meines innerlichen Tumultes preisgibt.

„Ihr könnt mit mir tun was immer ihr wollt Herr."

Die Hand, die das Halsband hält, zittert nicht einmal. Wieso? Wieso kann er nicht einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden?

„Das wirst du bereuen!" verspreche ich ihm grimmig, reiße den silbernen Ring aus Fingern die nicht den geringsten Widerstand leisten und lege ihm mit einer schnellen, rücksichtslosen Bewegung das Halsband an. Das Klicken des Verschlusses versetzt mich unwillkürlich zurück in jene Nacht als ich dieses Geräusch das erste Mal hörte. Wie viel seitdem geschehen ist!

Ich kann sofort deutlich spüren wie die Verbindung entsteht, die mir Kontrolle gibt über Strafe und Schmerz. Für die kleine Portion hinterhältige Genugtuung die ich in diesem Moment, neben all dem Widerstreben und der Abwehr in mir spüre, werde ich mich noch Jahre später schuldig fühlen, aber leugnen kann ich sie nicht.

Finis


	46. Epilog

Disclaimer: Nicht meine Drow/Realms.

* * *

So das ist es nun das allerletzte Update. Irgendwie ist Ethin nicht ganz so verrückt geworden wie ich mir das eigentlich vorgestellt hatte… na ja zumindest ist das ganze noch fertig geworden bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre.

Hatte überlegt ob ich nicht später mal Evoe auf Drizzt treffen lasse, bin aber noch zu keinem rechten Ergebnis gekommen.

* * *

** C**

**Epilog:**

**POV - Ethin**

**C **

Ich beobachte Evoe. Meine absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung, der ich wahrscheinlich nie überdrüssig werde. Ich liebe es einfach ihn zu betrachten. Besonders wenn er es nicht bemerkt und deshalb entspannter ist. Argloser. Wie irgendjemand nach zehn Jahren in diesem höllischen Loch auch nur einen Funken Arglosigkeit ausstrahlen kann ist mir zwar ein Rätsel, aber er kann es. Konnte es schon immer. Meiner Meinung nach macht es ihn gefährlich und unwiderstehlich zugleich.

Ich mag es ihn mit Wasser zu vergleichen, weil es seinem Wesen so sehr entspricht. Es passt sich jeder Form an und setzt einem kaum Widerstand entgegen wenn man ihm mit roher Gewalt entgegentritt, sondern weicht einfach aus, aber es kann dabei unergründliche Tiefen verbergen und auch in das kleinste Loch eindringen und mit genügend Zeit sogar die mächtigsten Felsen zu Krümeln abschleifen.

Aus demselben Grund vergleiche ich Shenjal gerne mit einem Felsen. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher ob ihm klar ist wie tief die Gefühle für seinen Schüler bei ihm wirklich gehen. Eigentlich sollte seine sonst so gut ausgeprägte Fähigkeit zur Selbstanalyse es ihm längst offenbart haben, aber wir haben alle unsere blinden Flecken. Die Dinge die wir nicht wahrhaben wollen, weil das Leben bequemer ist wenn wir uns weigern sie zu sehen.

Manchmal frage ich mich was es wohl ist, dass ich vor mir selbst verberge. Meine eigenen Beweggründe zu analysieren habe ich allerdings schon lange aufgegeben. Finge ich jemals damit an würde ich vielleicht auf der Stelle verrückt. Ein Gedanke der mich zum lachen bringt, woraufhin Evoe irritiert von seinem Buch aufschaut, überrascht dass ich hier bin und augenblicklich wachsamer. Aber er ist sowieso der Meinung ich wäre schon verrückt. Das macht mir nichts, solange er mich nur nicht wegschickt.

Ich könnte ihn den ganzen Tag lang anfassen, wenn er mich ließe und würde mich nicht eine Sekunde langweilen. Schon allein der Gedanke an diese makellose Haut unter meinen Fingern lässt mich bereits freudig erschauern. Leider lässt er mich nicht. Deshalb muss ich mich meistens mit schauen zufrieden geben. Aber heute könnte ich Glück haben. Ich weiß ganz genau er ist beleidigt nachdem dieser seltsame Halbelf mit dem Wettproblem wieder hier war, auch wenn er es gut verbirgt. Keiner der anderen Liebhaber Shenjals scheint ihn wirklich zu kümmern, bis auf diesen einen. Weshalb dass weiß ich auch nicht.

Ich glaube ja es ist reiner Selbstschutz von Seiten des Drows, denn solange er sich auf diese einfache Weise seiner Unabhängigkeit versichern kann muss er sich nicht selbst hinterfragen. Ein zeitweise schmollender Evoe ist dafür ein vergleichsweise geringer Preis.

Und jetzt wo er mich gedankenvoll anstarrt und gerade langsam dieser ganz bestimmte Blick in seiner Augen tritt, den ich viel zu selten sehe, würde ich mich um nichts in der Welt über die Situation beschweren. So sehr es mich danach verlangt aufzuspringen und sofort über ihn herzufallen, ich beherrsche mich und bleibe still sitzen. Diese Kontrolle, die er von mir verlangt ist pure Folter, aber ich habe schon lange gelernt, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist zum Ziel zu gelangen. Gebannt beobachte ich, wie er sorgfältig das Buch schließt und dann langsam auf mich zu tritt. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beinhaltet eine eigentümliche Mischung aus Hohn angesichts meiner offensichtlichen Vorfreude, der selbstquälerischen Frustration, die so typisch für ihn ist und erwachendem Verlangen. Das letztere hat sich erst im Laufe der Jahre entwickelt, nachdem er sich der Kontrolle über mich sicherer geworden ist, aber ich bin froh darum, denn sonst müsste ich mich wirklich und endgültig mit einer unüberwindbaren Distanz zwischen uns abfinden. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte, denn inzwischen brauche ich ihn fast so sehr wie die Luft zum atmen, eine Erkenntnis, die mich nicht so sehr erschreckt wie sie es vielleicht sollte. Nach über einem Jahrhundert der hasserfüllten Unterwerfung erstaunt es mich immer wieder wie groß der Unterschied zwischen ihm und meinem ersten Herrn sein kann.

Evoe, mein Meister. Mein! Allein diese Worte zu denken jagt mir ein erregendes Kribbeln durch den Bauch, bei dem ich nun wirklich hart um meine Beherrschung kämpfen muss. Ein Anblick der ihm ein böses Lächeln entlockt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln würden. Auch jetzt, mehr als zehn Jahre nach diesem schicksalhaften Tag an dem mein erster Meister durch meine eigene Hand starb, überrascht es mich manchmal noch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser hilflose Junge, den ich bei unserer ersten Begegnung so mühelos überwältigen konnte, einmal eine derartige Macht über mich haben würde. Und trotzdem bereue ich nichts, denn ohne ihn hätte ich niemals den Mut aufgebracht in jener Nacht das Messer zu führen. Mein Anker in einer Welt in der nichts mehr sicher schien.

„So eifrig Ethin?" fragt er spöttisch und hält einen einzigen quälenden Schritt vor mir inne. Gerade so weit entfernt, dass ich ihn nicht erreichen könnte, würde ich einen Arm ausstrecken. Nachdenklich legt er einen schlanken Finger über diese verlockenden Lippen und hat dabei eine fast schon unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Shenjal. „Habe ich dich etwa so sehr vernachlässigt?"

Noch nicht, noch nicht, warte! In einer letzten verzweifelten Anstrengung mich zurückzuhalten klammere ich mich an der Sitzfläche meines Stuhls fest. Nicht bevor ich die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis habe! Er verharrt so lange bewegungslos, dass ich ihn am liebsten anschreien würde. Früher habe ich das sogar ein paar Mal getan. Mit äußerst unangenehmen Folgen. Die Erinnerung daran lässt mich nun regungslos verharren, auch wenn so viele Dinge auf mich einströmen, die ich in diesem Augenblick tun will, dass es mich beinahe wahnsinnig macht. Ich will diese Gelegenheit nicht verschwenden, denn es ist viel zu lange her seit ich das letzte Mal eine Chance bekam ihn auf diese Weise zu berühren, zuzusehen wie sich die eiserne Beherrschung unter meinen Händen auflöst…

Sag es sag es sag es, treibe ich ihn innerlich an, während ich mir äußerlich auf die Lippe beiße und mein Schweigen beibehalte. In dieser Phase hilft nichts. Nicht einmal offenes Betteln. Nur der Beweis meiner Selbstkontrolle wird mir das bringen wonach ich mich so verzehre.

Das süße Gefühl der Vorfreude erreicht ungeahnte Höhen als seine Haltung sich subtil verändert, unterwürfiger wird und verletzlicher. Nicht mehr lange jetzt.

„Nun denn. Ich bin ganz dein. Tu was du willst Ethin."

Das ist sie, die erlösende Erlaubnis auf die ich so ungeduldig gewartet habe. Noch bevor die letzte Silbe verklungen ist bin ich hochgeschnellt, habe eine Hand fest in den langen schwarzen Haaren vergraben und presse ihn mit meinem ganzen Körper hart gegen die nächste Wand, so dass er einen Moment nur hilflos nach Luft schnappen kann. Aber das ist es schließlich was er will und was ich hungere zu geben. Keine Selbstbestimmung, sondern für eine kurze, aber erlösende Zeit nur nachzugeben. Dieses eine Jahr der Rechtlosigkeit hat auch bei ihm seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Wenn man seine Natur bedenkt ist es eigentlich überraschend wie gut er sich inzwischen in der Rolle des Herrn und Meisters zurechtfindet. Manchmal könnte ich fast vergessen dass Evoe auch eine andere Seite hat, die er nur noch selten, bei Gelegenheiten wie der heutigen, so offen zeigt. Doch auch wenn es nicht oft dazu kommt fasziniert es mich jedes Mal aufs Neue wie aus dem verängstigten, unsicheren Sklaven der er einmal war, ein talentierter Magier geworden ist, der sehr genau weiß was er will und was nicht. Vielleicht gibt ihm diese Gewissheit die Sicherheit, die er braucht um ab und zu freiwillig alle Kontrolle aufzugeben, aber vielleicht ist es auch einfach ein Bedürfnis, dessen er nicht wie einem Halsband entledigen kann. Eine Weile amüsiere ich mich damit meine Nase tief in dem weichen, schwarzen Haar zu vergraben und den Augenblick so lang es geht auszudehnen.

„Ist das alles?" reizt er mich jedoch, nachdem er wieder genügend Luft bekommt. „Du lässt nach Ethin."

Ach. Ist das so? Mit einem harten, gewollt brutalen Kuss, bei dem sich meine Zähne schmerzhaft in seine Unterlippe graben, verhindere ich jegliche weiteren Worte. Ich weiß genau was er will. Weshalb er mich so anstachelt. Sich selbst vergessen und eine kleine Weile alle Gedanken hinter sich lassen, gnädig verdeckt von körperlichen Reizen. Anders als Shenjal hat er längst vor sich selbst zugegeben, dass er dem Drow hoffnungslos verfallen ist und ich weiß dass es ihn frustriert, denn er kann nichts dagegen tun. Absolut gar nichts. Das der Magier diesen Umstand nicht so schamlos ausnutzt wie er es eigentlich könnte, bestärkt mich nur in meinem Verdacht bezüglich seiner Gefühle. Je weniger er sich damit auseinandersetzt, desto geringer ist die Gefahr, dass er einmal auf Dinge stößt die er nicht anerkennen will.

Für Evoe bleibt nur das vorübergehende Vergessen, dass ich geben kann und will. Ich würde alles für ihn tun, auch wenn es nicht immer so aussehen mag. Das fast schon respektlose Benehmen, dass ich manchmal an den Tag lege, hat bereits einige dazu veranlasst spöttische Kommentare abzugeben, aber entgegen dem äußeren Anschein weiß ich sehr genau wo meine Grenzen liegen.

Manchmal erheitert es mich darüber nachzudenken was für eine seltsame, verdrehte Beziehung wir zueinander haben. Die Ironie des Schicksals hat uns beiden Rollen gegeben, die dem was wir eigentlich sind oder sein könnten, völlig entgegenstehen, aber trotzdem ergänzen wir uns auf eine Weise, die niemand anderes je verstehen könnte.

FINIS


End file.
